Avatar: The Fire War Renaissance
by BlackRose108
Summary: This story is Complete-In a post-war story, after the Fire Lord's defeat, our heroes strive to keep peace after the war and deal with all the new changes that lie ahead for them and their world. CANON SHIPS Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, Toph x OC
1. Memories when the moon is full

**I can honestly say that this idea has been in my mind since at least 2006. I was going to go ahead and write it then but I decided to wait until the final episode to start it, and it's finally here. This is just so all you people who are just as obsessed with Avatar as I am can have a good online, Kataangy, novel to sink your teeth into after it's all over.**

**I was going to write a prologue for this that just gives us a little insight on what happened directly after the kiss but I was reading the new oneshot from lyralocke and my idea was almost identical to hers, so if you want to know what was kinda going on in my head for that idea just read "Contentment" by Lyralocke, because that's pretty much how mine would've turned out. **

**To tell the truth this story is going to be long, so buckle up. I plan to just have this as a story that covers everything for about a three year span of plot line after the war. It has all the couples made canon in the finale, the main one of course being Kataang, and mostly focuses on those. Because let's get real you know if the series did continue it would be seriously romantic. **

**Also have any of you guys noticed that there aren't many Kataang multi-paged fancomics. There are a ton of zutarian ones but no Kataang so if you see a nice long Kataang comic out there please tell me I really need to read something Kataangy that's not by me because frankly there aren't a lot of stories being updated on this site recently, and I'm getting a little depressed. **

**And on a last two notes. First of all, the finale…….AWSOME! Dude, that was the best flipping ending in the history of history, I only wish it wasn't over, but we still have fanfiction right? And secondly, yes, I will continue all of my stories about Avatar even thought the show's over, I need to if I want to keep my sanity. But so long as all my readers will keep reading, so if you need a Kataangy avatar fix in the future you know where to stop by, I'll be here for years to come…….hopefully. **

**Onward with the continuation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar…….because it's all over now! **

Chapter one: Memories when the moon is full.

"Alright I'll have ten moon peaches, two water melons, and two loafs of wheat bread." The Avatar ordered from the market. He and his friends, including Mai and Zuko, were all heading back to the fire nation. Though it wasn't going to be their home they would be staying for quite a while to rebuild the world.

It was a time of re-birth. A renaissance.

Before he left he received a random kiss, which he struggled to get out of for obvious reasons, from the merchant lady. She thanked him for restoring balance to the world and whatnot and Aang just bowed respectfully while thanking her. This had been going on ever since they arrived at Ba Sing Si. Everyone praised the Avatar, and although the praise was enjoyable Aang was still a humble kind of guy. He didn't do it _all _by himself.

"Did you get the food?" Toph asked, as she walked up with Momo on her shoulder. Everyone had a task to do when they came across the market, Aang being in charge of getting the fruit and bread, Sokka the meat, Katara the medical supplies, So on and so forth.

"Yep," Aang nodded simply, he made sure his hat was on properly. He had been wearing the same straw hat ever since he brought it in Haru's hometown, but for the moment he was using it to cover his arrow a little, he didn't want another parade of praise. "Bread, melons, peaches, all that."

"Oh, gross why do you smell like cheap perfume?" Toph spewed, covering her nose. "What've you been doing?"

"Oh, just another random praise, the lady at the fruit stand recognized me and hugged me and stuff…..the usual." He smiled nervously, rubbing the back on his neck.

"Dose Katara know about this?" Toph asked; smiling devilishly at the young air bender who's temperate had just gone up. Whenever anyone mentioned Katara he'd heat up like an oil lamp, and vice versa.

Toph just giggled. "I guess not, come on twinkle toes." The two walked back to the camp to find Katara, Mai, and Zuko already there.

"Took you guys long enough." Mai complained, playing with her pigtail.

"Well, talk to lover boy over here. He's the one who had to run away from female hero worshippers." Toph explained she could feel Aang mumbling words of anger towards her.

"Oh, really?" Katara asked in length, he emotion more amused than angry. "I guess I have to run for my money now?"

"No running involved, I'm not leaving you." Aang assured, giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"Oh brother," Sokka groaned, walking up with Suki following suit. "Are you guy's going to do that all the way to fire nation?" Aang was going to respond but Katara beat him to it.

"Yes, we are. And we are after we get there and when we leave and where ever we go because we're dating, that's what people who love each other do. I don't complain about you and Suki do I?" Suki just looked around while Sokka just smiled.

"I know," He said softly, patting Aang playfully on the head. "We should camp here, it's getting late."

"Yeah about that, can someone tell me why we decided to fly to the fire nation on Appa instead of take the royal escort to the Fire nation, we would've gotten there in half the time with less……dirt." Mai added, leaning into Zuko's shoulder.

"Because, we all wanted to camp out, who knows when we'll get another chance?" Aang explained lightly.

"Don't worry, camping isn't all that bad." Zuko promised. "If anything you get the best view."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara sat next to him, next to Aang. They were sitting at the edge of a nearby river, shoes off and pants rolled up to dipped their feet in it over the banks. She nuzzled her head under his and he rested atop hers, both in each other's arms for warmth on the slightly breezy early autumn night.

"Tell me something." Aang stated slightly firm, he and Katara had been silent since arrived at the waters banks, just as whenever they were alone. Them being silent just made the moment more special.

"Hmm?" Katara questioned wordlessly, just snuggling farther into her boyfriends shoulder.

"Why are we always together near water during a full moon? I mean we've been together for almost three months now and every month when the moon is full we're together it's like an urge or a ritual." He explained, staring deep at the white pool of the moons illumination.

"Why? Would you rather we didn't?" Katara dared to ask, lifting her head little.

"What? No!" Aang assured hugging her closer for good measure. "It's just well, it's pretty amazing."

"Well maybe it's because we're both water benders."

"We were both water benders before and we didn't get this urge to be together."

"Then it's probably the fact that the wall of denial to our feelings is broken, we're closer than ever and our water bending is the only physical trait we share." Aang measured her words over looking in every direction to get all the corners of his brain thinking clearly.

"That does sound reasonable." He finally came to conclusion and rested his head back over Katara's.

Katara noticed their reflection in the water and smiled. They both looked so grown and self assured from when she had first met him. She remembered the first moment seeing him, he was regaining his life and eyes shined with curiosity and at the same time she remember the moment that mirrored that first look when she had almost lost him, he almost lost life and his eyes were filled with utter fear. It almost made her cry to think that this is where it all ended, them together, warm in each other's arms, and realizing the special bond of water bending connection they had.

But what was clearer than anything was the moment she realized that she was in love with Aang. It was during Zuko's coronation when he announced Aang as the real hero, and as Aang looked around at all the people cheering and rejoicing Katara felt as if she was looking at him through a new light, like the lens she always saw him through had finally been dusted off.

It was all too clear, like their reflection in the water.

"We should go, it should be almost midnight." Aang said after many hours of reflecting and silent pondering. He took her hand and led her to the camp site where everyone but Toph was sleeping. She was just staring at the fire, obviously just feeling the heat.

"You're still awake?" Katara stated, it was a question but was rhetorical enough that it didn't require an answer.

"Yes," The earth bender replied simply, she stood and dusted some dirt off her dress. "I'm going to go to bed, though; I wouldn't want to interrupt any special goodnights." She air quoted "special goodnights" and flipped her bun over her shoulder before forming an earth tent.

"Well, goodnight." Aang whispered, fearing Toph was still awake and in hearing range. Aang and Katara were very serious about keeping their relationship bearable to the others; they didn't want anyone to dread their love when it made them so happy,

"Good night." Katara returned and leaned to kiss him rather harshly for a simple good night kiss. Normally on nights they'd say good night and either exchange a light peck or a hug, but Aang suspected this was the full moons doing. When she pulled away from him, her craving satisfied, he was completely out of breath. "I love you," She said simply and turned into her ten without waiting for a response. Leaving a wide eyed Aang trying to regulate his breathing.

"I'll never understand how she can cause an air bender to lose his breath." He commented softly to himself but inside the tent Katara smile only grew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was nights like these when Aang remembered him and Katara's relationship thus far. It was a happy three months, most of it spent at their vacation in Ba Sing Si. But all moments aside he remembered their first anniversary.

"_Aang what are you doing in my bed?" Katara gasped awakening to see a fully clothed Avatar smiling next to her in her bed. _

"_Just watching you sleep." He said simply, seeing no reason to lie. _

"_But I look terrible!" She exclaimed, pulling the covers over her head. Aang just giggled and pulled them back down, they were only four weeks into their relationship, and as serious as they were they were still new at the commitment and still thought to look their best all the time. Katara had even be experimenting with her hair styles in hopes to please Aang, but he assured her that he liked her hair any way she had it. _

"_No you don't." Aang said lightly, pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her lips softly. Katara knew something special was today, Aang only kissed her on the lips when something was truly special between them. Sokka told Katara that the limited kissing would wear off in a couple more weeks when she thought Aang didn't enjoy kissing her, besides Aang was the younger one and supposed to be portraying the role as the head in the relationship. "You look beautiful," he continued when they finally pulled apart, Katara wanted to savior the kiss until the next one._

"_I can't believe today's actually here." Aang marveled, looking out the window at the shining sun. _

"_Why, it's the middle of the last month of summer, what's so special about it?" Katara corked a brow when Aang frowned at her words. _

"_You really forgot?" Aang asked quietly, dropping his hand from her hair in the process._

"_Forgot what, Aang?"_

"_Our anniversary." Katara eyes almost widened that Aang had mentioned it. _

"_Of course I remembered it Aang," she corrected, lifting his chin from its position deep within the pillows. "I just didn't think you would think it's all that important." _

"_We've survived a month together, how is that not important?" He grabbed her hands promptly and kissed each finger. _

"_Survived?"_

"_Well yeah, anyone who can last a month dating the Avatar deserves a mentioning on it." He laughed when he kissed her last finger and the two just stared at each other until their hunger was too much to bear. _

_Though, their anniversary was much more than a simple month together it was also the first time the two had engulfed on their first journey beyond a single kiss. _

"_It's late." Aang mentioned, in front of Katara's door after they enjoyed a quiet dinner two. "I hope you had a good time." Katara answered his question with a swift kiss on the lips. It was brief but got the message across good enough. _

"_I had a wonderful time, Aang, thank you." She kissed him again, not knowing when they'd get another chance like this alone and savored the moment. But when she pulled away, keeping her lips in just out of reach, she realized how little they had done on kissing grounds. How much they could do. She grabbed his hand tightly and opened her door with the other, slowly pulling him in. _

"_Uh," Aang stuttered but didn't restrain himself from her grasp. "Katara?" But before she could answer she had him sitting on the bed, her right next to him, and eyes shining with desire and curiosity. _

"_Do you know what would make this really wonderful?" She asked him though she was pretty sure he knew the answer. _

"_Katara?" he repeated, making her giggle slightly at his young nature. As serious as he was in the relationship he still was twelve, and this still was his first relationship. Once Katara had finished giggling she grabbed the sides of his face, letting her lips linger over his until her gave her a green light by grabbing her hips. Both let out a breath and closed the gap between them. _

_There was only one word to describe it: exhilarating. Never in Aang's right mind would her ever think he'd be kissing Katara like that. They had fallen back on her bed, leaving Katara on top and Aang stroked her back rapidly. It wasn't till at least thirty minutes into it that Katara, for the first tinme, stuck her tongue in his mouth. Aang let out a gasp and detached the tops of his lips from hers to let it out._

"_Sorry was that too much?" Katara asked, she could honestly say that she had gotten carried away and judging by Aang's own neck sucking she was sure he could say the same. _

"_Well, it was new." He was trying to sugar coat it for her, blushing nervously I the process. "But I think it's best if we hold out on that, at least until I can regulate myself better during it, I got a little…..excited." Katara's blush appeared now as well. _

"_Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Katara finally concluded, getting from atop him. _

"_Yeah, yeah, tomorrow."_

"_And Aang?" She added before exiting, she curled her finger beckoning to come to her in which he obeyed. "Thank you, again, for this anniversary." And with that she kissed him one last time that night, being mindful not to let go too far but put enough passion in it to settle them both. _

"_You're welcome."_

Aang smiled to himself, touching his lips softly to savor all the times Katara's lips had claimed them for her own. But he remembered other times too. It made him laugh when he thought of their first date. They had gone to some restaurant by some glowing fountain and everything that could possibly go wrong did. But still in the end Katara ended up saying it was the best night of her life. Also their time saying they loved each other, which surprisingly wasn't until hours after the kiss on the balcony. Telling everyone was pretty easy since technically they didn't actually tell anyone, they all found out themselves when the two were caught kissing. They just rambled about how it happened and blushed. They were so inexperienced back then and still were but finding their way along this ride was all part of love, and Aang didn't want to miss any minute of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Knock, knock," Katara greeted Opening Aang's door about half way. He was in his Monk Robes simply lying on the bed. They had arrived in their Fire Nation about two weeks ago and since then Aang and Zuko had been downed with peace and military meetings and treaty signings and frankly Aang was whipped by the whole predicament.

"Huh?" He moaned and turned his head to face his girlfriend in the door way. "Oh, Katara come in." She proceeded to do so, walking over to the foot of his bed that the lower parts of his legs were hanging off of lazily.

"Oh, you poor thing, these meetings must have you whipped," she stroked his head gently and noticed how he tensed at even the slightest sensation. He just nodded.

"Yeah, I have another meeting tomorrow too; you'd think they'd be able to solve _one _trading difference without the Avatar's help."

"Well, the world is still getting used to the idea of having an Avatar, they want to use you for everything, give it some time and they'll fend for themselves soon." He smiled warmly, her optimism always showing no bounds to cheer him up. Before he could answer, though, he yawned soundly, shifting his position on the bed.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought." He said; his smile still in place.

"You should rest then." Katara ordered.

"Will do." He began removing his shoes when Katara placed her hand over his. He looked up and saw that, without a word, Katara began to remove his shoes for him. Once his shoes were off she pulled off his socks as well, giggling at his wiggling toes, and placed the both on at the side of his bed. She then situated herself to sit at the foot of the bed with Aang and reached towards his poncho pulling it and his necklace off as well. Aang blushed slightly at her motions, knowing that she was just being a good girlfriend by helping him prepare for sleep but had to regain his bearings when she reached for his actual shirt.

"Uh, I'll get that part." He stuttered, laying a shacking hand on hers to stop her. Katara just smiled, kissing his forehead lightly and standing.

"Good night" she said before exiting the room, and when she did he laid back on his bed, sighing with somewhat relief.

_It's like we're already married!_

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter. Just some harmless fluff…..which is pretty much what this whole story is….fluff and duty and peace and all that good crap, so if you like all the kind of stuff rejoice! You'll be dinning in Avatar fluff heaven! **

**Wow, this chapter was pretty long, or maybe it's just me?…..Or maybe it was the extremely long note at the beginning?…….It's a mystery! But I wanted to make up for my absence since writing a oneshot for "The Ember Island Players" last week, but this took me forever to write! Maybe it was because I'm still dealing with the fact that Avatar's over (I don't know if any of you are having this problem but I'm completely miserable and lost without that show). But I won't let you all down! I shall make avatar live on in computer ink! It's my destiny……(over dramatic music….like the music during the credits of the finale!) **

**Oh, and one more thing. I'm sure you're all aware of the fact that everyone should have new outfits that are slightly more dressy since they don't have to worry about being attacked while traveling anymore. I really don't want to spoil any creative fun for you so I won't describe everyones outfits word for word (I have my view and you have yours. but I will help a bit. Aang is the only one I plan to keep his same clothes as his new robes (because lets face it they're awsome) as for everyone else you can make it up but I do have a suggestion for Toph and it can be found on Kahel's deviant art profile...it's called "Redesigning Toph" so check it out. It's**** just a "to let you know" thing that this is how Toph looks from my perspective throughout the story. Any other character have fun. But if you want me to find refrences for other characters just tell me. (Oh, and credit to Kahel for the art)**

**Review and good thing shall happen to you…..seriously they will! Next chapter is going to be some more fluff and peace meetings! **


	2. Peacefully Ill

**Well, here's chapter two. I can't promise my updates will always be this close together but for the time being enjoy it. **

Chapter two: Peacefully Ill

"Have any of you seen Aang? The meeting starts in less than an hour." Zuko had been running frantically through the palace looking for the Avatar, the two would usually discuss what terms they'd be on during the meeting so they wouldn't be the ones arguing when the time came to make a decision.

"I think I saw him wandering around looking for the bathroom a couple of hours ago." Mai responded, and Katara came inside just as the terms of Aang were mentioned.

"What about Aang?" She asked, taking some breakfast from the maid. Normally Katara would make breakfast herself, she rather enjoyed the past time, but she didn't mind being waited on for a little while.

"Zuko can't find him and the meeting is about to start," Mai repeated, sighing a little.

"Well he got a good night's sleep, he should be up by now. Did you check to see if he was in the courtyard?"

"Yes, about five times."

"Well how about the garden? Or the turtle-duck pond?" Zuko just nodded, Katara suspected if Aang were missing he'd be somewhere outside. She did recall him saying that he loved the palace but he still needed the fresh air only outside could provide. "Hmm, that's odd you'd think he'd be outside."

"Maybe he's exploring the palace?" Mai added. Katara and Zuko just looked around showing no indication that they had heard her, so she stood putting her plate away and heading down the long hallway. She heard some coughing near the bathroom she had last saw him in and entered without the slightest change of expressions. Just as she suspected she found him inside, looking at himself in the mirror and frequently cover his mouth to silence the violent coughs.

"I thought I'd find you I here." Mai announced, crossing her arms over her chest when the young Avatar gasped only to let out another cough.

"Oh, Mai it's you." He said in a groggy voice. He suddenly found himself blushing at his state of undress. He was only in his pants, which was normal for his gender of course, but he still didn't know Mai very well and felt a little uncomfortable with her seeing him. Aang never really had a problem with Katara seeing him in that manner from the very beginning—remembering back to when he rode the elephant Koi and willingly striped down to his underwear in the bitter winter—and when Toph joined the group he never saw it a nuisance since she couldn't "see" him anyway.

"You know everyone's looking for you." She stated and Aang just hung his head over the sink more. He was still getting used to the idea of indoor plumbing when staying at the palace, being more used to a wash basin than a sink. "I suppose the Avatar's out of commission for the day?"

"You could say that," his cheeks fluttered a little and before he knew it he was releasing the contents of last night dinner in the sink as well.

"Maybe you should get some rest?" Mai questioned, a hint of concern in her voice as she made her way more into the bathroom. Aang laughed a little self consciously.

"You sound like Katara." He marveled, smiling genuinely at the girl before him.

"Well we girl friends all act the same to some extent. Zuko can be just as stubborn as you sometimes." A mix of annoyance and amusement crossed the Avatar's face and he just let out few more of his dinner but jumped when he felt Mai's hand on his back. Strangely it felt like a mothers touch, a little similar to Katara's and then he realized that she had been right. He silently wondered if Suki was the same way. Once he was sure he was done he washed out the sink and then looked at his reflection once more.

"Aw man, I look even more pale than I normally do, and if being with Katara isn't weird enough." He touched his cheek and his skin just got lighter when she removed his hand.

"Well, you _are _sick, and I think Katara doesn't care about skin comparison in your relationship, I think that's one of the most interesting things about you two the fact that you're so different with so much in common." Aang would've smiled but he just coughed again. "Okay time for the Avatar's nap." Mai teased; grabbing his shoulders and leading him back to his room.

"But, what about the meeting?" Aang asked when he was comfortably back in bed, the covers pulled up to his nose.

"I don't think the peace court would want you throwing up all over the treaties, everyone gets sick, even you." She closed the blinds before leaving and a corner of her brain laughed at how the power savior of the world was still sometimes like a child with the need for a mother. As soon as she closed the door behind her Katara ran up.

"I can't find him anywhere Mai; I'm starting to get worried." Katara looked on verge of breaking down for some odd reason. Mai never knew she took things about Aang so seriously.

"No need to worry I found him in the bathroom. He's not feeling well so I told him to lie down." Before she could finish Katara bolted in his room, leaving the door slightly open which Mai couldn't help but stare into. She privately always wanted to see how the Avatar loved.

"Are you okay Aang? Mai told me you were sick." Aang just nodded, though it wasn't very visible with half of his face under the covers, but Katara got the message by the glazed over look in his eyes. "You see I told you all this would catch up to you, now look your sick and you're 

going to let everyone at the meeting down." Her voice sounded more concerned than her disappointed words lead him to believe. She just looked at him intently and without another word kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Aang whispered, pulling the covers more up towards his eyes. But Katara just rolled her eyes but an out of place smile appeared along with it. She wrapped her arms around him even though the covers were between them, lying down next to him.

"Don't apologize," she whispered as well, snuggling her head into the covers to find his neck and kissed it, shivering at how warm it was due to his fever.

"You'll get sick if you-" Katara cut him off with yet another kiss on his mouth this time.

"It's okay, I'll stay here with you, anything you need I'll get it for you." Aang smiled under the covers feeling all too warm that he began to sweat a little but didn't dare to break away from her. Her words did remind him of the time when he had first woke up from the incident in Ba Sing Si when she insisted to tend to him whether he thought it was necessary or not and just leaned into her further.

In the hall Mai smiled widely at the touching moment before her. Just something as simple as one of them having a small cold brought them closer that her head was spinning from the surge of love that the two were giving off. She hoped one day that her and Zuko would become that close, and almost envied Aang and Katara for the fact that they had such a strong connection so early in their relationship. Closing the door silently behind her Mai went off to find her own boyfriend craving his company before he went off to the peace court meeting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Aang's finally sick huh?" Sokka said. He and Toph were going to take the place of Aang at the meeting along with Zuko hoping the three of them would be enough.

"Yep, but why did you say finally?" Toph question before Zuko could ask.

"Well, Katara and I got sick once, but no matter what kind of weather and fights he got into he never got sick. Well, unless you count the whole scar on the back as sick."

"I guess the Avatar just doesn't have the same body defenses as we do, maybe his are stronger?" Zuko contributed, making Aang seem like some god.

"I just think he's lucky and time finally caught up to him." Toph smirked.

"Yeah, but Zuko's idea is cooler." Sokka rubbed his hands together in delight and Toph just blew a little of her up from her face, Zuko colored in amusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I've never seen two people like it before." Mai commented, still pondering on seeing Aang and Katara from that morning. Zuko, her, Sokka, and Suki were all enjoying a lovely night under the stars, just the two couples together telling stories and giving insight into their relationships.

"I'm not surprised. When I first saw them way back on their first visit to Kyoshi I sensed they'd be together, in a way they sort of inspired me to go after Sokka." Suki explained and Sokka just gave her a slight peck while pulled her closer.

"When my sister loves she loves hard, and I'm sure Aang is just as serious about it too. I know I should be worried but right now I just feel calm about the whole matter, I know they're serious but I also know how mature they are, they know their limits and what not but I'm sure a little more down the line in their relationship they'll need to be talked to when those urges come about." The whole group snickered a bit, knowing exactly what those urges Sokka was talking about where.

"They've probably already had some spurs themselves; they just have enough respect not to do it around other people." Zuko added feeling satisfied when Sokka stilled at the realization.

"Well, look at us, all sitting here, two couples talking about Aang and Katara, they'd be happy about how much of an inspiration they are." Suki concluded leaning a little more into Sokka as the four toasted the Avatar and his lover.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Does that feel any better?" Katara asked when she feed Aang the last of his noodles. She hoped the warm grain would settle his stomach. Aang nodded and blushed from the combination of his fever and Katara's general kindness. Katara actually found it rather cute and kissed one of his burning cheeks because of it. He sighed in contentment and whispered "I love you" to her gently. She just smiled more and returned the comment.

"I'm kind of tired, Katara." Aang announced after she checked his fever.

"Alright you sleep; I'll stay in here a little longer."

"Why? I'll just be sleeping." She went under the covers next to him and pulled him against her collar bone, making him blush at the area of her that was right below his face.

"Just helping you fall asleep faster. When you're sick it's harder and a little more challenging to settle your body when all it wants to do is act up, maybe a warm body will help." She winked at him making his mind wonder at the possibilities, but then realized that he was sick and just enjoyed the comfort.

_Maybe being sick isn't all that bad._

**Okay, a little short for compared to the last chapter but this one was simply for one purpose and that was character interaction. I put a moment between Aang and Mai, something we've never seen and just seems a little odd, but hopefully I made it work because I feel it's an interesting friendship. Also I find Mai to be a very capable mother-like person in her own weird way and since Katara also has the same quality I thought Mai taking a motherly instinct to Aang would be interesting and appropriate. I'll be doing some more character combinations throughout the story; I really want to see some more Toph and Zuko, and defiantly some Katara and Mai interaction—which you'll probably get next chapter. **

**Review responses:**

**OnceUponMyMind-- Glad to hear it because I'm writing more…it's your lucky day!**

**Kumai290-- Yay for Kawaii!**

**IceFire9-- That's what I'm doing, or have to do. I really can't stand those people who after the show is over they just stop writing for Avatar, and I honor you for helping us Avatar writers to keep the dream alive!**

**Argorok34-- Well thank you very much, I try to support the show as much as possible and keep hope alive for the fans….Go Kataang fluff!**

**SilvrImage-- I'll keep writing as long as the saved portion of brain for Kataang can live, which will be a long time, and I am glad someone understands where I'm coming from. Have you noticed the complete lack in Kataangy stories that aren't oneshots? I mean they're all fine and dandy but really no stories!….Lyralocke hasn't even updated Parlor Tricks!**

**Avatar209-- Good crap is always good and I'm glad my story provides with that special fix of it. As for the Bella comparison with Katara I totally agree and I love that series! Katara can get just as over dramatic and passionate about her Edward (or Aang) as Bella does…total cuteness. **

**Avatar Wolf-- I know, my first and only relationship was in the third grade (yes, I'm lame) so I really don't know much personally but I've read plenty of books with relationships in it plus I sort of use Kataangy writing to depict how I would want a relationship for me to go. But I feel even though Aang is very mature for his age something's will still be a little hard for him, like dating. **

**The Abriter-- Oh, I will, just keep reading!**

**nutshak-- I'm glad I've made you happy dude and I'm glad you feel the same way I do about the show. I've also read your story and I must say it cracks me up every time I read **

**it, keep it up, you have my attention. I hope to keep this story going as long as I can and make it at least as long as Liselle's "Destinies Call" (though I'm sure it won't be as good as that story) but as long as I have satisfied readers like you (who make nice long reviews that I love so much) I'll keep writing till I can't write no more. FOR THE FAAAAAANS!...cough, cough.**

**Thank you to anyone else who will review this chapter after it was published. **

**Review! I have a good feeling about this story. **


	3. The Field Trip Part One

**Sorry if the story really doesn't have a big plot right now but I'm focusing it on interaction and relationship building before other things get in the way, because that's just how it would work right? Plus this being a continuation story and all there really won't be much of those big story dominating plots but more little, scattered ones. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Chapter three: The Field Trip—Part One

"You have a message Master Toph." A maid commented one morning that Toph was enjoying her breakfast. Her, Zuko, and Aang where the only ones up at the time. Aang smiled at the maid referring to Toph as Master—not that he was denying she was one—her title was originally Lady Toph but she insisted on them calling her Master.

Toph just handed it on over to the next person which happened to be Aang, but he passed it to Zuko when his coughs returned. Aang had been sick for at least a week but was getting better, he managed to finally get up before Katara did and have breakfast out of bed that morning.

"What does it say?" Toph asked, sounding a little excited but masked it well enough.

"It's from your parents." Zuko stated, letting the paper fall from in front of him slightly to look at the blind girl. She, oddly, didn't look surprised, as if she already knew somehow.

"I don't want to hear it then," Toph snipped and Aang stopped eating.

"Toph," he breathed but she just stood and left the room, not bothering to clear her part of the table.

"Okay what's the story with Toph and her parents, I know things are rough between them but I was never informed with the whole story.

"Well, she ran away from them to come with us against her parents blessings to make a long story short." Aang shared, sipping his grape fruit juice.

"Well, I knew that she kept blabbing on and on about how her parents never gave her love or approval when we were looking for you on Ember Island but why doesn't she at least want to talk to them?" He threw his arms up, just a little excited to learn more about this mysterious blind girl.

"Toph's relationship with her parents is a little questionable and still on uneven grounds. She sent a letter to them when we were still routing around in the Fire Nation but they never returned it nor did they show up after the war was over so I guess she thought they didn't want to talk about it."

"But that may not be the case," Zuko added, looking over in the direction Toph walked away in. He silently wondered if she was listening since her hearing _was _so acute.

"Look, Zuko, telling Toph to believe something she doesn't think is true is like telling someone not to breath, she only believes herself on the grounds of her parents." Zuko smiled at his metaphoric explanations, remembering when he had referred to him as "Guru goodie goodie".

"Should one of us talk to her?" He suggested while placing his palms on the table in a getting up motion.

"If you feel the need, maybe you can get through to her." Aang just shrugged, but then slid down in his chair when he heard familiar footsteps approaching.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked when all he saw was the top of his head poking from the table; Aang just lifted his hand and pointed a finger at the person coming into the room. Zuko raised a brow to see that it was Katara, expecting him to be happy to see his girlfriend.

"Aang, you get your sick butt out here right now!' She seemed pretty mad this early in the morning, and now Zuko saw why Aang hid, Katara looked a little violent.

"K-K-Katara I'm sorry I was just really hungry and I didn't want to wake you up so I just thought I'd have breakfast with everyone else! I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I feel better really!" The Avatar's words were jumbled together enough that Zuko only got a snippet of what he said since half of what he said was emitted when he was being chased around the table by Katara. Zuko just smiled, though, Katara was obviously just worried about him and her harsh temper got on her good side that day.

So he left the two alone, to destroy whatever part of the kitchen they would end up destroying in the process of catching Aang, and went to find Toph.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you want?" Toph's bitter voice echoed from the still closed door that Zuko was about to open. He was still getting used to her blindness yet ability to tell who was at the door before they even gave a single word, but he strangely found it fascinating.

"It's Zuko," He responded, feeling stupid for forgetting that she already knew that piece of information. "I mean, I want to talk." He opened the door, seeing Toph just sitting on her bed, her feet resting on the headboard; leaving her temporary fire nation dress slid down to her upper legs.

"I don't want to read that letter from my parents. They're only sending me this to see if I'm still alive after the war." She spit out a cherry pit from a bowl the maid left her.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Zuko asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Her stubbornness reminded her of Azula when she was about five, when her attitude was harmless. Come to think of it, he did almost view her as a little sister to some extent. Toph still didn't answer his question she just continued to chew and spit out cherries.

"Toph!"

"What? What do you want from me, what do any of you have to do with _my _relationship with _my_ parents?" She threw one of the pits at Zuko, and it stuck between his eyes.

"Okay, fine if you don't want to talk……I'll just stay here until you do." Zuko said as he pulled the pit from off of him. "I know that once you forgave your parents, so what changed exactly?"

More silence.

"What was in that letter that made you feel so vulnerable? Why did you forgive them just to be mad at them again?"

"I'm not mad." Toph whispered; a small whimper was in the back board of her voice that sounded a little awkward even though it fit her small voice well. "And I don't feel vulnerable."

"Than what is it, why are you still mad?"

"I don't want them to just think I'm some scared little girl that can't be away from home, if they want to patch things up they have to come to me. I'm not running home."

"So you do feel vulnerable." Zuko concluded; amusement thick in his voice for some reason.

"I don't get vulnerable! Toph Bei Fong isn't a wimp!"

"I never said you were, but taking the imitative to see your parents first is what will make you mature. Because right now you're acting like the spoiled little blind child you were raised to be." Toph blew some of her hair out of her face again, a placed the bowl of cherries from off her stomach.

"Alright hot head, let's go." She finally said, a wide smile appearing on her face when she grabbed his arm.

"Go where?" Zuko questioned.

"On a life changing field trip, I'm earning my maturity." She placed her thumb firmly on her chest when mentioning her maturity and jumped down strait after.

"Wait, what?" Zuko asked once more, thoroughly confused as he was pulled down the hall.

Though, when the two made it to the kitchen once more they came upon a site that was oddly disturbing that both of them—though Toph could "see" it better—could look at. Turns out Katara ended up catching Aang for his morning antics, and Zuko was right when he said she was violent that morning. By the looks of it they both were.

"Geez, you two get a room, not the table where we all eat at." Toph smirked, when some food from the breakfast prior fell to the floor. Zuko, though, was still speechless. He was a little stuck on the allusion that Aang was twelve and he wouldn't do anything, but then he also recalled that just a week ago when he commented that the two had probably gotten urges and were respectful enough not to act on them in public but that was obviously not the case that day. He was just glad Sokka wasn't there that morning.

"Sorry, we didn't think anyone was….so what are you two up to?" Aang trailed off on the first part, brushing off the back of Katara's dress from any crumbs that got on it.

"We're going on a field trip." Toph smiled.

"Wait I thought you two already went on field trip looking for Aang." Katara said and Aang corked a brow. How much had happened when they were looking for him before the comet?

"Well, it was a little short lived." Zuko commented while scratching the back of his neck. "But are we really going somewhere?"

"Yes," Toph said simply, grabbing his hand again. "Aang We'll be taking Appa so we'll keep him fed and all that."

"How long will you be gone?" Katara yelled just when Toph was about to turn the corner, Zuko still being pulled by his arm.

"A week tops!" Toph yelled and with that she turned the corner.

"But wai-" Zuko's voice could still be heard but the words were faded, he was probably asking more questions.

"That was odd." Aang mused, scratching his head.

"I guess no Toph or Zuko for a week, huh?"

"Yep."

The two looked over at each other, a twinkle in each pair of eyes.

"Maybe we should take Toph's advice on getting a room." Aang suggested when he got the idea of what they were both thinking, but he couldn't help looking over at the table where they conducted their first means of business.

"Don't forget you're still sick and-" she just stopped mid-sentence when she took a good look in Aang's eyes, shining with desire. He _had _said he felt much better.

"Okay," she finally agreed and Aang beamed, a little too happy for the moment that just made Katara giggle and she grabbed his hand the same way Toph had with Zuko down the long hallway. Only their destination was entirely different.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shouldn't we at least tell Mai? She'll worry." Zuko asked as Toph came back to the stables with some small supplies for their trip. She had changed out of her fire nation dress and into her new Earth Kingdom robes. They were pretty casual compared to Zuko's attire but she threw a change of clothes at him as well.

"I'm sure someone will tell her, besides we don't have time for this. I just want to get this over with." Zuko just sighed, climbing on Appa's head and taking the reins. But it wasn't till about two hours of flying toward the Earth kingdom when he noticed something.

"Hey, wait a second do you even know where we're going?" Zuko asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Of course, don't you think I know where I live?" Toph snickered a little.

"I know that, but we're up in the air and you can't tell me which direction whether we're on land or not!" Zuko began to panic slightly.

"Oh, calm down I'm not stupid." She pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket in her dress. "I took a map from Sokka's room." She threw it in his general direction hoping he would catch it, which he did. "I live in the town called Gaoling, you can figure out the rest right?"

"Oh, boy." Zuko sighed; turning Appa in realization that he was going the wrong way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So this letter to your parents, what did you say in it?" Toph didn't reply she just stared at the fire some more. "Toph? You know that this avoiding is the problem, you can talk to _some_ people about this."

"I told them everything. Why I left, that I didn't mean to hurt them, and how happy I was to be training the Avatar. But somehow I have the feeling that they're still not happy for me unless I do what they want me to." She sighed as well, lying down on Appa's leg.

"Tired?" Zuko asked, smiling fondly. Toph just nodded.

"Taking a life changing field trip can wear you out you know?" She laughed silently, rolling over and Appa groaned as an indication that he was bedding down himself. "Good night Zuko."

His smile grew and he flared down the fire a bit. "Good night Toph."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Toph, I think we're coming up on a town, I'm going to land nearby." As said Zuko landed Appa and the bison groaned once more. Zuko fed him a peach and petted his nose. Toph jumped off the saddle and planted her bare feet firmly on the ground.

"So?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms. He gasped when he saw a huge smile cross the blind girl's lips that, for once, wasn't a smirk.

"We're here, this is my home. This is Gaoling."

**Alright, here's the first actually plot of the story. I felt the need to have a Toph/Zuko field trip as the first just because we never got one and because Toph's role with her parent's never really played through in the end so I decided to elaborate on it. I decided to make her mad at her parents again from not returning the letter and just not coming to see her after the war, which frankly knowing how stubborn Toph is she would get angry again. **

**And the Katara chasing Aang around the table scene at the beginning of the chapter was strictly me making an anime scene my head, I could so see that scene as one of those super deformed scenes that Avatar sprinkles upon us every once and a while. Well, for the next three or four chapters Toph and Zuko will be the main focus, but I do have some cute side stories to go along with them so I hope you'll like them. **

**Review responses:**

**Bensonrocks-- I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad I inspired you to start writing for Avatar. It's really a great show to write for and I'll look forward to your work when it comes out. Oh, and thanks for the story alert!**

**Avatar209— I try to make Aang and Katara's relationship as real as possible, but I get most of my ideas from reading Liselle's work (the woman's a genius) though of course I don't steal any of her idea's entirely. And Aang being like Edward is awesome, he's just like him in the dedication and love part and in a way I think he's already **_**is**_** like him. **

**Vanille Strawberry— I just thought it would be funny to mention Aang never getting sick once on the show and Katara would naturally take a caring instinct to him when he's so vulnerable. **

**Xeaphon— I really love Kataang just because it's so playful yet mature and it's fun to write the different character combinations. That's a 100 percent chance yes that Ty Lee will make an appearance I'm just not sure when. This story covers a lot of time so she'll she show up eventually, probably in a Suki dominated arc. **

**Neon Starz—Thank you, I'm a little annoyed with my writing style but that's just my criticism messing with me, I'm glad you like the story. **

**nutshak— Yeah, I just love this story and had to write more plus I got so many updates that I just decided what the heck. Everyone seemed to love the character interactions but I wouldn't label the Aang/Azula interaction as water the bridge yet. (wink, wink)**

**SilvrImage—Yeah Aang is a cutie but he's also growing up, but he's still so adorable! (fangirl squeeeeeeee) I'll keep writing because it seems everyone likes this story. Tee hee I feel special. **

**avatardn.n—Yeah I get you, the best crap of all is the Kataangy kind. **

**Matt76— I'm glad I'm able to paint a picture in your head for this and I get what you mean by being happy and sad all at the same time after the finale. **

**dreadedreviewer— I try to make the chapter lengths vary since some readers like short chapters and some like longer ones, it just depends on what the plot is and how much I want to drag it out. As for the Mai portrayal I was re-thinking that heavily before I wrote it and decide to stick with the fact that war had changed every one a great deal. Plus she's been in prison for a while and has had some time to soften up a bit. That is an impressive argument you have there and I hope we can discuss it in some more reviews. (I love well thought out arguments) **

**Don't forget to Review! **


	4. The Field Trip Part Two

**Well, as I feared the comic con provided us with absolutely no closure on what they plan to do about anything with the show. So I'm just going to squee about the three sixty minute mini episodes that people on ASN are finding flyers for, though it hasn't been confirmed yet I need something Avatar related obsess about. Okay so back to the story yes? Yes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar….but someday…..I probably still won't. **

Chapter Four: The Field Trip—Part Two

It was a bitter-sweet moment for Toph, walking through the streets of Gaoling. She couldn't say being in the market brought back any memories because frankly she'd never spent much time there. All her memories were either in her courtyard, her house, or at the Earth Rumbles.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked as they approached the gates to the Bei Fong estate. Toph just nodded while clenching her stomach as it churned in nervousness. Zuko placed a gentle hand on her back and the two walked up to the gates.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They were enjoying a calm quiet dinner at home. Poppy, Toph's mother, was staring out the nearby window seeing all the messenger hawks fly by but none landed in the mail receiver.

"Don't be discouraged Poppy," Lao, and Toph's father, encouraged her wife. "We sent out the letter a week ago it takes a while to get all the way over to the Fire Nation and Toph is a busy-"

"Uh, Sir?" One of the house butlers announced; interrupting Lao's comforting.

"Yes Yuexi, what is it," Lao hissed at his butler. Yuexi was rather young, around 16, he had been around the house with his father who worked in the kitchen for quite some time but after his father died a year ago he had been working as a butler for them.

"Well it seems you have a visitor."

"From who?" Poppy asked, jumping out of her depressed mood for the moment.

"The gateman didn't say, but the visitors assured him that you would want to see them." Yuexi walked up to the door and looked inside the small window to see who he was announcing to enter. He almost gasped when he saw who was standing there but opened the door regardless.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Toph whispered, her hand awkwardly over her mouth. A manner Zuko had never seen. Poppy almost feel flat down but regulated herself to run over and hug her daughter.

"Oh, my sweet little Toph!" She cried, crushing Toph into her chest. "Oh, how I missed you."

"Um, alright mom, please not in front of Zuko." Toph pleaded and the Fire Prince blushed a little, he loved watching these touching family moments, especially when Lao joined the hug; 

wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter. He thought he saw a smile on Toph's face before she buried her face in her mother's shoulder, but she just as quickly pushed away.

"We still need to talk." The Blind Bandit said dully after brushing off her dress. Her parent's faces went to utter shock and Zuko just cleared his throat earnestly and stiffened. Toph turned her neck towards him and nodded.

"This is Fire Lord Zuko; he's the one who took me here. I have a lot to thank him for." Zuko bowed as Toph finished her introduction while both Lao and Poppy bowed respectfully in return.

"Shall we go to the dinner hall first?" Lao suggested; trying to silence his growling stomach but Toph just shook her head.

"No," Toph objected quietly yet firmly. Zuko could see that she was all the more gentle with her parents. "We need to talk, now." And with that said she led her two wide eyed parents into a separate hall to speak quietly.

Yuexi turned to face Zuko nervously.

"Hey," He started and now Zuko turned his head.

"Hey," Zuko returned; turning back his head as soon as his words were finished.

"So you got Toph here?" Yuexi asked.

"Yep," Zuko responded, still not turning towards him. "How do you know Toph?" he asked after a few moments of silenced.

"I used to work in the kitchen before my dad died last year, now I'm their butler. I used to play with Toph when she was younger." He breathed in length, looking down. "I guess she didn't recognize me." Zuko raised his eye brow at the frowning boy. He looked to be around his age, maybe a year younger but obviously he had a strong connection to Toph in her younger days.

"And you?" Yuexi questioned next.

"I joined the Avatar's group; she was in it at the time. I think you know the rest." His story with Toph was simply a 'she just happened to be there' story but he didn't regret meeting the little blind girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang was feeling a little uneasy that morning after Katara and him had spent the whole previous day fulfilling their desires of passion. But he realized that he didn't have much experienced in the matter; Katara was mostly the one leading. Maybe it was the fact that he was too nervous to try anything he didn't know of her doing first, or maybe he was just as inexperienced as he 

thought. To his advantage Sokka was passing through the hall, book in hand, around the same time the thoughts entered his mind.

"Uh, hey, Sokka!" Aang yelled as Sokka passed him by, his mind obviously in the book he was reading. But still the young warrior turned to face the Avatar.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Aang started, turning a little cherry in the process.

"Shot." Sokka said, closing his book—but being sure to mark the page—before he gave him the okay that he was listening.

"Well, um, me and Katara have been…..exploring other parts of the relationship that I'm a little shaky on and I just wanted an experienced dater's advice." Sokka thought over his words and realized why he was turning so red. He rolled his eyes.

_This is the last thing I want to talk about with my sister's boyfriend. _

"Okay are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Aang just nodded. "So you want me to tell you how to kiss my sister?" Aang scrunched his face at the thought of what he was asking but pressed on anyways.

"Well, not just kissing, other things too." Aang rubbed the back of his neck trying to break out in a full on sweat but found it hard not to. Sokka winced slightly as he resisted the urge to not to think of the things the two of them might be doing when he wasn't around but stayed on task. If he wanted an active hand in the relationship he had to give Aang advice. It was principle.

"Alright buddy," Sokka agreed casually while slinging his arm around Aang's shoulders. "It's time for you and me to have the talk."

Aang gulped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Toph, your mother and I just want you to know that we were never mad about you leaving the house." Was Lao's preamble, his arm firmly around his wife's shoulders. Toph just determinedly stared downwards.

"We were just worried," Poppy added while nodding.

"The world was in such a dreaded state and with you traveling with the main target of ruthless fire benders…….we just wanted you to be safe."

"I'm able to take care of myself. I don't need you to be worried." Toph snapped, folding her arms.

"Regardless of whether you need us to be worried or not we are going to worry about you Toph, you're our daughter."

"Stop it!" Toph screamed; clenching her fists together. A single tear could be seen under her long bangs and Poppy held her hand over her mouth to hide an escaping sob.

"Stop what Toph?" Lao asked firmly.

"Stop acting like you care about _anything_ I have to say! You guys don't care about me; you just want a little puppet that you can meander around. Why do you even want me back? So I can be miserable and be hidden from the world again?" She was now full out crying, vibrating at a dangerous pace as more sobs racked through her.

"Oh, Toph," Poppy sighed. "Did you read the letter your father and I sent?" Toph just shook her head and pulled out the unopened scroll from her dress pocket.

"Why don't we read it for you?" Lao said softly, encouraging her in a manner Toph had never heard ans she handed them the paper.

_Our Dearest Toph,_

_We are truly sorry for all we have put you through for the course of your childhood. It was just the fact that you were blind and still very young that we would do anything to make sure you lived as long as you could. We wanted to protect you, make life easy for you. Our families money surely made this easy but along the lines of protecting you with your best interest at heart and making your life as normal as possible split apart from each other and or need to shelter you got the better of us. We're sorry we kept you a secret from the world but we felt at the time that it was better if we found a way for you to be safe before letting out in the open. We're also sorry that we never took the time to understand your views on our ways and that we never took the time to understand how much of a special gift you have with earth bending. We are so very proud of you for the part you've played in ending this war as well, you've truly made us proud parents and in the future if you choose to return we will be waiting with arms wide and minds open to the possibilities we now understand you can create. _

_We love you Toph, we love you so very much._

_Love, _

_Your parents Lao and Poppy_

And with that Toph revealed the purest smile she had ever shined.

**Yeah, don't worry this field trip is continued with more of Toph and her parents, some hinted romance (no it's not what you think), and Zuko has a little field trip of his own too. As for the side story, it will be Aang and Sokka's little "talk" which I thought would be cute** **in its own way. **

**Oh, and yes, Lao and Poppy are the real names of Toph's parents, I didn't make them up. **

**Review responses:**

**Jeni27—I though the Toph/Zuko filed trip would be good and I'm glad you liked it, more to come.**

**avatardn.n—I liked the Kataang chasing around the table scene as well. I'm also glad I helped you get rid of your post-movie writers block, I only had that for a couple of days after the finale and I hope I never get it again.**

**SilvrImage—Well, I won't have Aang and Katara together until the Field trip arch is over (only about one or two more chapters) but I did plan the cute side story of Sokka giving Aang the talk, it will have plenty of implied Kataang. Plus I have a chapter planned after the field trip arch is over that I'm sure Kataangers will love. I'm glad that you've uploaded a book four story too, I've been busy and haven't gotten time to read it yet but as soon as I finish this I'll read and review it, look forward to more chapters. Oh, and thank you for complimenting my writing style, it's something I've always been critical about. **

**demonic fox 16—I always hoped to have a successful story one day and this might be it. But I'm sure as long as I have reviewers like you I'll keep my motivation. Thank you. **

**nutshak—Thank for saying I'm awesome…….you're awesome (right back at cha). We'll be seeing Azula pretty soon actually so stay tuned. **

**Neon Starz—I just though since in the movie during the extremely short Toph/Zuko field trip Toph kept talking about her parents it would be appropriate and since we weren't given any closure on the matter it fit to have the trip to go see Toph's parents. Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Aangsgirl—Well, I'm not going to give anything away but some romance will churn in an unexpected way for Toph. **

**Matt76—I hope you're impressed with this chapter.**

**Vanille Strawberry— Maybe it is pushing it a little but I just added that Katara chasing Aang scene to fulfill my own sick Kataang needs, it was also inspired by a Lyralocke oneshot "the ocean would boil"**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee—I wasn't ever really a big fan of Zutara even when Maiko wasn't a factor yet. I always liked the Toph/Zuko pairing but I knew it was never going to happen but I have something cute that I'm going to do with them two….heh heh. **

**Kumai290—I'm glad that I'm succeeding at interaction, it's something I've been meaning to perfect. **

**Awaiting My Prince—I shall update. I'm guessing they'll be more close together during the summer than during the school year. I'll try to update as soon as I can for the time being. Everyone seemed to love Katara chasing Aang around the table, so I'm glad you got a kick out of it as well. **

**Xeaphon—Well, I don't know when the Suki/Ty Lee arc will turn up but it'll be good when it does. As for Sokka he makes an appearance in this chapter so I hope his part in the side story will satisfy your Sokka needs. **

**avatar209—I'm a Toko shipper as well but I knew from the start that it wasn't going to happen but even so Toko shippers should enjoy the little twist I have to go with this arc. Oh and "Breaking Dawn" is coming out in just a few more days! Yay!**

**Avatar Wolf—It's okay don't feel uncomfortable they were just harmfully making out on the table. I'm guessing after Katara caught Aang she just tackled him and somehow they ended up on the table, knocking over food, locking lips, and what not. **

**Wow, guys thanks for all these tons of reviews (I'm touched)! Keep it up! **


	5. The Field Trip Part Three

**Not much to report for this chapter, it's just some harmless aftermath of Toph's talk with her parents, a little back round on Yuexi, and some more of "the talk" with Aang and Sokka.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Chapter Five: The Field Trip—Part Three

"I'm glad you patched things up with your parents, Toph." Zuko smiled when he entered the blinds girl's room. The family had just enjoyed a nice quiet dinner and for the first time Toph had ever had a real conversation with them; it made her even happier than she could even imagine.

"Yeah, we did." Toph beamed, taking the multiple pillows off her bed to sleep. "Don't worry we'll stay here till tomorrow and then we can leave."

"I thought you would want to stay here?" Zuko asked, he had thought that he would make the journey back the Fire Nation alone. Toph just shook her head.

"It's not time for me to come home yet, they understand that. When it's time I will come home and we'll finally be a family but there's still so much I want to do before then." Zuko smiled half-heartedly at her wisdom and closed the door behind him only to see Yuexi right behind him.

"Uh," He mumbled his long brown hair was covering his hazel eyes and Zuko though he almost saw a faint blush. "May I please get into Lady Toph's room?"

"Oh, um, sure." Zuko stepped aside for Yuexi to enter and stood there to listen for a few minutes then quickly left the scene. He didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.

"Hello Lady Toph," Yuexi started but Toph was just standing in front of the window feeling the wind blow through her messy hair out and open and dressed in a white nightgown of some silky material. But when hearing his voice she turned shining her milky eyes at him.

"Yuexi," She said simply, when she entered the house in the first place she knew she recognized him somehow—there were some advantages for her living in a stone house with her abilities—but she was so immersed with her parents she didn't really pay attention. Yuexi on the other hand beamed at her realization. "You've grown.' She continued.

"So have you." He returned, he took a step forward but Toph completed the rest of the way, running into his arms.

"And just to think you worked in the kitchen about a year ago." Toph smiled she pushed her face into his chest, Yuexi nuzzling in the mop of hair. They had always been friends ever since she was born. He was about four or three when she was still an infant so they always played together. But he was also the only one Toph ever told about her going to the Earth Rumbles, and he 

covered for her. How else was she supposed to get out of the house for that long without being caught? He was always very supportive and even told her one day she'd find a better life out in the world where she belonged, only then did she realize how right he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright Aang ground rules come first." Sokka announced. He had gone a little over board with the whole "talk" issue but Aang appreciated his dedication regardless. "What exactly have you two been doing?" He sounded a tad bit more serious than he had before so Aang though he'd give him the whole truth.

"Well," He started, already blushing. "We've kissed…….a lot….and…well, the most we've done is kissing on the table but that was just a spur of the moment thing...heh.heh." He saw the utter shock on Sokka's face and turned even redder.

"Th-the table." Sokka mumbled.

"She's the one who tackled me down!" Aang pleaded feeling guilty for rating Katara out like that.

"Tac-tackled." Sokka mumbled once more, Aang just lit up redder. "And why did any of you think that it was okay to roll around swapping spit on the table!?"

"I'm sorry Sokka really but I just wanted some advice on how to kiss someone….I mean _really _kiss someone because I really don't know how." Aang hadn't even realized how much he'd thrown his hands up in mock surrender and he was a little thrown back when Sokka laughed slightly. "Uh," she started but was too confused to finish.

"You know sometimes I over think how clueless you can be sometimes." Sokka smirked at him somewhat playfully somewhat devilishly but Aang gave him a weak smile anyways.

"So what's first exactly?" Aang asked. "You know in this little talk." Sokka smirk went from playful and devilish to just devilish and Aang gulped again.

"First things first. You're going to learn how to control that hormonal little body of yours. Proper control leads to proper relationships." The warrior raised his finger up knowingly and Aang just slapped his forehead.

This was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"May I bring you some tea Fire Lord Zuko?" Yuexi asked after finishing his little reunion with Toph. It wasn't much, Toph just told him a short re-run of all her travels in training the Avatar 

and whatnot and he told her how he couldn't leave the Bei Fong estate even after his father died. It ended in one last hug and then he left.

"No thank you." Zuko responded. "But you can tell me one thing," Yuexi snapped his head up at his words. "When are you going to tell Toph?" Yuexi blushed and Zuko smirked.

"Tell her what?"

"Oh, come one. You're a sixteen year old boy fawning over a twelve year old and you're not her brother. Something's going on here." Yuexi just blushed deeper. He wasn't the most outspoken person; he was actually rather shy for someone of his age. He actually admired Toph for the fact that she was blind yet more self assured then he was when he could see all that was in front of him so clearly. But maybe that was his disadvantage.

"I've been taking care of Lady Toph since infancy I guess I've just grown an instinct for caring about her…..like a little sister." She hid his eyes behind his bangs again and Zuko just shook his head.

"She'll be back you know." Zuko said right when Yuexi was going out the door. "So I suggest you work thing out in your head before she comes back." Yuexi smiled in a sort of thanks and closed the door behind him.

"Oh boy." Zuko sighed, though regardless he smiled fondly at the image in his head of Yuexi and Toph. They did say opposites attract.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Promise you'll come back Toph?" Poppy asked as she fixed Toph's dress before she would depart.

"Of course, I can't stay away from you guys for so long." The family hugged after that, both Zuko and Yuexi smiling and the paint worthy moment and then the Fire Lord and the Blind Bandit climbed onto Appa and bid their farewells.

"See you Mom, Dad, see you Yuexi!" Toph called as Appa lifted off into the air. Toph also winked after saying Yuexi's name and he just colored faintly making Zuko shook his head but then noticed Toph was climbing over the saddle to Appa's head.

"Ah, Toph what are you doing? You know you can't see up here you should stay still!" But Toph still moved until shakily sitting on Appa's head.

"Thank you Zuko." She said softly, she was blushing a bit which confused Zuko a great deal.

"For what?" He asked nervously, he really didn't feel comfortable.

"For taking me here, and supporting me," she only blushed deeper and leaned into his direction. She was aiming to kiss his cheek but wound up kissing him right on the side of his chin. It was soft enough to make Zuko turn a little cherry and then he snapped away from her so fast he almost fell of Appa.

"Uh, no problem Toph……really." He suddenly got images of Mai in his mind….Mai…his girlfriend…..and yet a small twelve year old girl just kissed his cheek.

He was defiantly in big trouble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you see if you don't have control over your bodies wants and needs, you'd be wanting to have…..um do things, every time you see Katara. You have to know a green light and a red light when you see one and right now for you in this early stage mostly _everything_ is a red light." Sokka emphasized "everything" in an indication that he didn't want anything too sensual to go on between them.

"As for the bulge, I'm sorry to say but all guys have to go through that just try not to get too excited." Aang found himself sweating a little, trying not to picture him and Katara doing some of the activities Sokka strictly said were not allowed until after marriage. But it was so hard when it was Katara he was imagining.

"Okay so proper control, got it. What's next?" Aang asked, mentally checking off control in his list of things to do while kissing Katara.

"Alright, next we need to discuss what to do if she doesn't have control." Aang lifted his eye brow only picturing more images.

"Shouldn't we both have control by now, she _is _older than me."

"Even so, sometimes, believe it or not, she'll find you irresistible and when she does lets just say you're going to be tackled whether you're sick or not. She suffers from some of the same hormonal problems boys do."

"Really?" Aang marveled.

"Oh yes, sometimes even worse. So when she does get that way, you need to know when to stop even if she doesn't want to. It may be hard and it may even hurt her feelings but in the long run it'll be worth it."

"Well, how far have you gotten with Suki?" Aang asked in a naïve tone, not noticing how red Sokka was turning.

"That's besides the point Aang, we need to keep moving on before the days over. We have a lot to cover.

Aang laughed wondering if Sokka was even taking his own advice. "Whatever you say Sokka."

**Well, I know mainly everyone was surprised by the Toko kiss near the end, but I assure you Zuko still loves Mai and I no intention of them breaking up. But Toph does seem to like Zuko..hmmm, and what about that shy little butler Yuexi? All shall be revealed eventually. **

**Review Responses: **

**general shadow wolfsbane—Thanks I'm sure there are many other things to do after the finale but this was just the first idea that came to mind. As for the three mini episodes I have no idea what they're about I just read in an interview that there were going to be three sixty minuet mini episodes in 2009, I also heard they been debunked (I don't know what that means though) but it seems the forums are debating on whether they're still going to happen after Mike and Bryan didn't mention anything about them at Comic Con. But they may surprise us. **

**Aangsgirl—There is some Toko..as in this chapter.**

**avatar209—I thought I'd have a slightly different depiction on how Sokka reacts, since he has a girlfriend as well I think he'd understand where Aang is coming from and unless Aang did something really bad he wouldn't be so abusive. As for the butler I think he has a crush on Toph too..tee hee.**

**Artemis Magic—I sometimes don't read the entire chapters of stories too, but I'm glad you liked it.**

**Neon Starz—Well I think I'd be a little too dramatic if Toph didn't patch things up with her parent s this time around. Drama isn't really the object of this story here, but that doesn't mean it can't creep its way in every once in a while.**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee—It took me a long time to get that letter just right so I'm happy every one didn't find it too sappy and overdone. As for the butler, Yuexi, I just made him up for obvious reasons. He'll serve his purpose later on.**

**The Abriter—Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**Vanille Strawberry—I thought every good story with Kataang in it deserves Aang getting the talk from someone. As for the romance, I don't want to give anything away but I think every gets the gist of it.**

**kataang013—Thank You.**

**Horesecrazygal21—Thank you and will do. **

**Xeaphon—Yeah, Toph's mother's name is pretty funny I heard it on the Blind Bandit commentary on the DVD. As for Sokka telling Aang about how to make out is pretty Awkward but Sokka understands it must be done.**

**Jeni27—I guess the talk between Zuko and Yuexi was like the one in the Finale, I just started like I start many of my conversation with new people…which is "hey." Hoped you liked the first part of the talk with Aang and Sokka. The second part to it is actually pretty funny so stay tuned. **

**Awaiting My Prince—Thanks for pointing that out, I wouldn't have caught it because I was so tired. I guess sometimes you just don't notice these little things about characters as tricky to write about as Toph but thanks again for saving the chapter. **

**Thank you to all of you for getting me over 50 reviews on only the first four chapters! Keep reviewing people!**


	6. The Field Trip Part Four

**Well people I'm sorry to report but this is the last of the Toph/Zuko field trip arc (just the arc not the story) Personally I liked this arc and felt it was a good first run with this story but the story must move on. So to end this arc I made the last chapter with extra effort to wrap up the field trip and the Aang/Sokka talk you guys love (and laugh about) so much.**

**Plot twists, a wrong use of meat, flashbacks, fire lit talks, and break outs…..this chapter has it all. **

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this every chapter, everyone who's read the all the chapters of the whole story know I don't own Avatar. Geez.**

Chapter Six: The Field Trip—Part Four

Zuko looked over at the young Earth Bender before him. She was asleep at the moment and looked quite peaceful at that but Zuko couldn't flash a smile of endearment this time, he was too busy worrying about what had happen prior to them camping.

Toph had kissed him.

It may not have been on the lips but the feeling was there enough that Zuko knew that wasn't as simple as the thank you she passed it off to be. He actually found himself blushing at the fact that Toph may actually have a crush on him. How would things with him and Mai turn out if he had Toph fawning over him twenty-four seven?

But she was only twelve. And was Zuko to break—and possibly damage—the heart of someone just breaking into the romantic world. Though she couldn't be _that_ clueless even with her age, Aang had proven that a twelve-year-old can love just as hard as any other (possibly harder).

So what in the world was he going to do?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Man this is taking way longer than it did to get there!" Toph complained while draping her feet over the saddle. They had been flying way over the limit of time it took them to get there. They should've been back by then.

"Oh," Zuko remember he hadn't informed Toph of his change in plans. "I guess I forgot to tell you this morning," Toph raised a brow. "I wanted to make a stop along the way."

"And by a stop you mean what exactly?" Toph asked, obviously not amused. She only brought enough food for three days and they had just reached that limit.

"You'll see when we get there," he almost laughed at her impatient nature but then remember that kiss and saw her in the new light he discovered yesterday. She was a budding romantic who 

had obviously taken her first—or one of her first—loves out on him. Somehow hat made her all the more different.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang scrunched his face together in both discomfort and disgust. Sokka's next lesson for him was how to use both mouth and tongue properly when kissing someone and not that Aang didn't want to learn it was just Sokka's teaching methods were…….unusual. He was using some bologna to represent the lips of the woman he was kissing (or in other words Suki) but the fact that Aang could see all of his tongue movements and slobber rolling of the cut of meat almost made him want to hurl. But Sokka seemed unfazed by his one man audience watching him immerse himself in a piece of meat.

"Now don't you see how when the bologna—or woman—turned its head to the right I went to opposite way? When kissing someone and they start to tilt their head you tilt it you're the opposite way to get the full effect and to keep as little nose contact as possible.

Aang just rolled his eyes. He had already learned the piece of information from Katara.

_Katara backed away from Aang slowly when after she kissed him good morning. No one else was awake so she thought that she'd have some fun with him in their time of aloneness. But when kissing him again she found that he refused to work with her movements, which in truth she found a little odd. He had done it when they kissed on the balcony that night they had become a couple but maybe that was just the fact of that the two were pouring out their love so much it was that very energy that supplied their little knowledge on the topic to take them that far. _

"_Aang, are you nervous?" Katara concluded on, figuring that was the only way to explain this ordeal. She knew they had only been dating for two in half weeks but never had he been this stiff. Aang just look down and blushed. These were the times Aang wished he still had hair, he could hide his eyes behind it so much easier when looking down. _

"_No," he said so quietly it almost sounded like a whimper and Katara bent down so she was to his level. _

"_Aang?" She questioned, stroking his head lightly and Aang just blushed deeper. "Come on, you're not nervous are you?"_

"_Why would I be nervous?" He asked but the whimper and quietness stayed thick in his tone. "You're my girlfriend…….." He smiled half-heartedly. Whenever he said Katara was his girlfriend, to anyone, it made him blush and have an urge to pinch himself to see if it was all true. _

"_Well whether you're nervous or not it's okay, just don't fight every move I make." She placed her nose on one side of his, her lips just brushing his. She then tilted her head to the right and _

_the hand she had placed at the nape of his head moved his face to the left. "See?" She dipped a little further and laid a light kiss on his lips then lifted her head to kiss his forehead. Aang then finally lifted his head, smiling at her in purity. _

_Then he kissed her. This time minding what he was doing enough to not fight her when she moved her head. His nervousness about screwing anything up just seemed to vanish when their noses bumped into each other in the midst of their passionate morning kiss._

_That is until Suki came inside and spit her drink all over the floor. _

Aang always smiled at their early relationship memories, when everything felt so surreal and dream like. But then he snapped back to Sokka who had been trying to get his attention for the past three minutes.

"Huh, what?" Aang stuttered, scratching his head.

"I said do you have any question, for the millionth time?" Sokka screamed, throwing his arms up.

"Oh, sorry Sokka. Um, no don't have any questions." Sokka then nodded and took a deep breath.

"Then we move on to our final topic….." He paused and took another deep breath; this caused Aang to feel a little uncomfortable.

"What?" Aang asked shakily.

"Sex."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright Toph we're here." Zuko announced getting off of Appa. "Sorry Appa but you'll have to stay here." Appa just groaned and gave him a small lick. Toph jumped off next curling her toes to see where they were only to find that she had no clue.

"Okay, where are we?" Toph asked; crossing her arms as she always did.

"The Hoi-ten mental health facility." He responded flatly.

"Mental health facility?" Toph repeated, raising her eye brow quizzically. "What are you planning to do here?"

"I need to visit someone." He said again; just as flatly.

"Who could you possibly be visiting at a ……no way." Toph stopped in realization only to be pulled by Zuko the rest of the way.

"Oh, you wish to see Miss Azula?" The guard asked. Ever since Katara defeated her in the Agni Kai she had been shipped and stuck in the Hoi-ten mental health facility and was watched twenty- four seven.

"Yes," Zuko said firmly. "Is that okay, is she available?" The guard just dropped his head.

"I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko but your sister has escaped from the facilities. She's been missing for at least a week." Zuko's eyes widened.

"What!" Toph screamed; beating Zuko to the punch. "How could you let her escape?"

"Well I wasn't on duty at the moment but I heard she used a very well thought out plan to escape."

"Sounds like Azula to me." Zuko mused. "Do you have any idea where she's heading.

"Why even ask." Toph spewed. "Obviously she's going to the Fire Nation to take the throne away from you, that's what she's so power hungry for." Zuko rubbed his chin in thought for a moment and the Guard just looked between the two in anticipation.

"Well she left a week ago so she might already be at the palace." A hint of worry was in Zuko's voice. "We need to get back there, now."

"Right-e-o Mister Fire Lord. " Toph saluted and followed him as he walked out the door. "Thank you for the information." Toph thanked for both her and Zuko before she left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now assuming that you know at least a third of this information I'm going to-"

"Actually Sokka I don't know anything about….um, _that_." Sokka's mouth almost flew open.

"You don't?" Aang just shook his head.

"You know, I was living in a monk's temple and then being around you guys when you don't talk about it I shouldn't know about it right?" Sokka wavered over his words and then just nodded.

"I suppose." He said. "So now I have to tell you everything?" Aang smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, boy. Okay, Aang, let's start out with knowing when you're ready."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late and the ride back to the Fire Nation would take about a good couple more hours, but Appa was tired so they thought they'd just knock out the final hours of flying the next day.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, I can tell which way your head is turned." She smirked and bit into an apple Zuko had found in a nearby tree. Since they were out of food it was all they had for the night.

"If you have something to tell me you know you can tell me right?" Zuko finally responded, but Toph just snickered.

"You sound like Katara when she talks to Aang about his problems." She laughed and took another bite of her apple.

"Toph I'm serious." He wished she could've seen the serious look on his face but knowing she couldn't he bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think I have to talk about?" Toph asked; a little more carefully. Zuko sighed but spoke regardless of the fact that at the moment this conversation was going nowhere.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday Toph?" Zuko asked firmly but his face softened when he saw Toph drop her apple in shock. Her eyes widened and she turned her head in Zuko's general direction.

"It didn't mean anything," She whispered now and she began to twiddle her thumbs. "It was just a thank you, I-I didn't know it meant that much to you." She blushed moving her hand slowly over to Zuko's. But he pulled it away making Toph frown.

"It did mean something and you know it!" He placed his arms firmly on her shoulders and shook her as he screamed she just refused to face him. "Now tell me Toph this is more serious than you think. I have a girlfriend I just can't let random girls kiss me."

"Oh, so that's what I am to you? A random girl." Toph crossed her arms although Zuko's were still on her shoulders. He just sighed again.

"Of course you're not a random girl, I'm sorry I worded that wrong. It's just it makes me feel uncomfortable to have anyone kiss me no matter where or what the reason was because well my heart belongs to Mai." Toph now faced downward and look of pure hurt that Zuko had never seen before. He suddenly had the feeling that he had broken her heart, the one thing he never wanted any girl to experience because of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang's eyes were wide at all the things he had to remember in order to just make love. How was he supposed to remember all of that when the night finally came?

"Yeah I had the same face when dad told me at your age." Sokka laughed and he sat next to the stunned air bender. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine when the time finally comes."

"Really?" Aang beamed.

"Sure, you wait it may seem hard now but once you get into the swing of things the only thing you have to worry about is whether you're hurting her or not." Sokka winked but then stiffen. "So I've been told when my dad gave me this talk of course."

"Hurt her?" Aang repeated, only envisioning Katara's pained screams that he would be making her cry.

"Well yeah, everyone says a woman's first time hurts a little, so you have to be careful." Aang gulped once again and feel back on the bed his breathing becoming irregular.

"I don't know if I can do that Sokka." Aang finally agreed on. "The thought of hurting her when I feel so much pleasure just makes me feel so…..low."

"Aang that's a long time away, you don't have to worry about that now."

"But when the time does come the matter will still be the same, I could still hurt her and I don't think I'd be able to do that. No matter how good it feels." Aang turned his head do it slumped over into the sheets and Sokka just stared at Aang as if he'd never seen him before.

"You really love Katara don't you?" He asked, smiling fondly. Aang just turned his head over to face the older boy and closed his eyes.

"I love her more than anything." He said simply. "And the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her when I'm supposed to be showing her how much I love her. Maybe we shouldn't……"

"Aang it's not like you have a choice whether you can or can't." Aang looked at Sokka quizzically so he elaborated.

"Aang you're the _last_ air bender you have to have an air bending child or there won't be an air bender to train the next avatar. If you and Katara get married you both are agreeing to fulfill that responsibility."

"I don't know if she knows that."

"Well you better make sure she knows. It's your duty Aang, I think she'll understand." Sokka felt a little weird talking so openly about Aang and his little sister having a child—they'd only been together for a few months—but somehow marriage for those two seemed almost unavoidable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stop acting like this is a big shock to you Toph," Zuko continued. "Mai and I have been involved for a long time now and you know that." Toph was just determinedly turned toward the heat of the fire her lip poked out and her arms crossed.

"Alright I get it you're dating, just stop rubbing it in my face." She sucked her teeth but other than that stayed in the same position.

"I'm not rubbing anything in your face I'm telling the truth, Toph. I'm flattered that you like me but we can't-"

"I don't like you!" Toph's breathing was heavy and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears but the fluttered blinking of her eyes prevented the tears from falling. "I-I hate you!"

"Toph," Zuko sighed, he knew this was going to happen. His grip tightened on her shoulders but she just stood and walked far away so that the heat from the fire wasn't on her anymore. She then formed an earth tent and crawled into it, stumbling all the way on a count of her body racking from her sobs. "Toph," Zuko repeated his hand still in mid-air from when she pushed away.

If only she had known that there was a shy butler around the same age as he was who would love to have this same conversation.

It was a long quiet ride back to the Fire Nation on Appa the next day. Toph sat in the saddle just fiddling with random items in the cargo while Zuko steered. He occasionally looked back to see if Toph was okay which he was relieved that she could see what he was doing in mid-air. She looked hurt and Zuko knew there was nothing he could do that wouldn't hurt his relationship with either Mai or her so for the time being he let her grieve, putting on his protective gear for the harsh storms of her grievances.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a fine morning in the Fire Nation capital palace and the entire group was enjoying a peaceful breakfast. All except a young air bender who was walking into the dining room at that very minute. He smiled after rubbing his eyes at the sight of his girlfriend cutting open a grape fruit for him as she always did.

"Oh, Aang, good morning. I cut your graph fruit." She lifted the fruit up which Aang took but only sat it down on the table again and grabbed both sides of her face. Normally they wouldn't have a morning kiss if there were a whole group of people around but nonetheless Aang kissed her with as much passion as if they were alone. He mostly did this to practice all the things Sokka had taught him during their talk and it seemed like the right time (well, to him it did).

Zuko dropped his chop sticks.

Mai laughed a little.

Toph looked around unfazed and a little confused about why everyone was so quiet, and why she could only hear Aang smacking on something.

Suki, other the other hand, just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at a stunned Sokka who was witnessing Aang's listening tetchiness in full effect as he treated Katara just as he had treated the cut of bologna.

"Sokka," Suki started. "This looks like your handiwork." She smirked over at him, but he didn't even notice he was too busy trying to use all his will power no to scream in agreeing to teach the little runt how to kiss his sister……like_ that._

**Yeah, I know it's weird but I always envisioned the end of this arc going like this. As for the Sokka using the Bologna thing that's just a scene from the old nicktoon "Doug" that somehow stayed in my head all these years (and I finally had an excuse to use it!). Oh, and yes Azula escaped but don't worry I have no diabolical plans for her, her issues are more internal and will be exposed later on in the story. I actually planned for Zuko to go see his mother but then I learned that he had already (or was supposed to) reunite with his mother in the finale so this new idea came to mind. But Ursa will make her appearance in this story, you are not to worry.**

**To add a little more enlightenment on the Aang/Sokka talk some people feel Aang should have some knowledge on the matter of sexual activities but I really don't think so. He's lived with monks all his life who obviously didn't instruct him on the matter and it's not like when he joined Sokka and Katara that that's all they talked about. This pretty much provides Aang with no knowledge at all really, well except for instincts. **

**Review Responses:**

**SilvrImage—I hope that this portion of the Aang/Sokka talk was funny enough for you, and yes the Toph/Zuko tension is here my friend. **

**Aangsgirl—Woot Toko! **

**kataang013—thank you**

**Neon Straz—yeah, I really had no intension of breaking up Mai and Zuko but I felt the Toko friendship hints in the last episodes of the show were too good to pass up.**

**General shadow wolfsbane—I wouldn't give up hope on the mini episodes. The debunked thing was just an internet rumor right now no one really knows whether it's going to happen and the only legit source says it hasn't been confirmed yet so…..don't give up yet. I'm glad you feel I'm balanced because I always think I over do it on one matter and not enough on the other. **

**Nutshak—whoa, dude, sorry about your stomach I hope this chapter didn't make you laugh **_**too**_** hard. Awaiting your next review.**

**rawrtastic—thank you.**

**Vanille Strawberry—I could picture it too, so cute. As for Sokka taking his own advice…all shall be reveled soon.**

**TallyInTheGreen—Um I really don't plan for Mai and Zuko to faze over this, I don't even really plan to for Mai to even know about Toph's crush on Zuko but don't worry Yuexi will play his part in Toph's life. As for Sokka and Suki let's just say they better slow down before something bad happens. **

**Xeaphon—Yeah you defiantly won't find any scripted talks on nick like this which is one of the reasons why I think Mike and Bryan are a little hesitant on whether to have those mini episodes or not (because it might be a little iffy). But anyway I was just like Toph at twelve pretty much in the emotionally unstable part here feelings are still developing so she's bound to get a crush and/or cling to anyone who shows her affection which right now happens to be Zuko. **

**Awaiting My Prince—thank you very much, I tried to make the talk as funny as possible so I'm happy I succeeded.**

**avatar209—Yeah Yuexi was a spur of the moment character but I liked the way he turned out. And Aang is hot in his cute little way isn't he?**

**the super ninja writer—Yeah I felt Sokka's reaction was appropriate as for the lemon there will defiantly be some in this story (with which couples I think is self-exclamatory) but whether I choose to actually describe them or not is undecided but that won't be for a while so I'll probably ask the readers whatever makes them more comfortable. Plus I don't think I'm that good at explaining lemons since I've never done that before….being only fourteen and all. **

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee—Yeah poor Toph but she'll find love eventually. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	7. Healing Session

**You know, the funny thing about this chapter is that it was actually written before chapters four, five, and six. I already had them planned out but I had a strange urge to write something Kataangy so I made up this chapter as an all Kataang chapter. **

**One more thing, you all cracked me up with your reviews. I was laughing so hard. Keep them up; you guys make writing this story really enjoyable so you all get a virtual hug from me……huggles. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Chapter Seven: Healing Session

The light from the sun shined shinned over the couple in a beautiful way as they walked across the sand of the beach at the end of the capital island. Katara slipped her hand into Aang's and leaned against his shoulder. He had finally gotten over the last of his cold so they were enjoying their last day before Aang had to go back to his grueling schedule. He just put his head over hers and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Aang," Katara breathed while placing her hand on his chest and the other on his back now.

"Hmm,"

"When was the last time we went on a date?" She asked it rather calmly but Aang began to sweat a little thinking of the fact that their last date was when they first got to the Fire Nation, and that was weeks ago. "Uh," he started but Katara cut him off.

"So you agree we need one?" Aang could feel her smile against his neck and he calmed instantly.

"Yeah, so when do you-"

"Tonight," his smile grew wider. "We can take advantage of our last night together where you're not completely worn out."

"Okay then," Aang agreed and stop to face her. "Where would lady Katara like to go with her boyfriend?" Katara pondered for a minute before her face lit up upon making up her mind. She moved a little closer to him; putting her lips just out of reach from his and shivered a bit.

"I want to go dancing," She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his torso laughing when his shivers continued.

"Not to sound rude or anything," Aang started. "But why dancing?" Katara just smiled.

"Because it was when I danced with you in the fire nation that I started falling for you. You were pretty smooth at that party." To emphasize her point she kissed him softly but pulled away just as quickly in remembering how he kissed her that morning. She didn't want to kiss him like that at the moment. He blushed ferociously and rubbed the back of his head.

"If only I had known that." He mumbled. "But okay, dancing it is and I know just the-" Suddenly a sharp pain crossed over his back and he fell to the sand in pain.

"Aang?" Katara gasped and bent down to him. She put a hand on his back to sooth him but only made the pain worse.

"Ah," he screamed. "Katara what's happening?"

"It's your scar again," she informed. "We need to have a healing session, pronto." She helped him up and carried him the rest of the way back to the palace, not even wanting to take the risk of him walking that far.

It had a normal routine that took place every month, his healing sessions, but they hadn't done one in a while. Katara wanted to do one before he fought the Fire Lord but due to his disappearance right before the battle she was unable to but she did do some on him when she saw him after the battle to ease his bumps and scraps. So Katara would do some clinical healing on Aang's scar. When he first received it she had guessed that it would be gone by now but she had to resume her sessions obviously. Katara guessed, during the battle he somehow re-opened it slightly, which was no surprise to her.

"Aang come on you know how this works, stand still." Katara ordered as she applied some herbs to the scar. She had been taking up some new healing techniques after the war ended just for this occasion, hoping it would quicken the healing process.

"I don't know why you're holding back Katara. You know that you're capable of healing that scar completely so why don't you just do it?" Aang questioned, he didn't sound angry, just curious.

"Because I don't want the healing methods of your body to become irregular. If I just heal the scar away your body will start relying on water bending healing to take care of itself, and that would be bad in the event you get hurt and I'm not there, I want your body to still be able to heal itself naturally." Katara took a breath; she didn't know that she knew that much about her own methods, as silly as it sounded. Aang, on the other hand, just smiled at her kindness and turned his head to kiss the nearest place on her, her neck.

"Come on none of that, we still have a lot to do," She applied more herbs and the tiny bristles made Aang wince a little at the contact. "It may prick you a bit." She added when she saw Aang's shoulders hike up.

The process went as usual, Aang winced and squirmed slightly and Katara focused every fiber of her energy on his scar. But there was so much energy inside his scar than previously. She thought back to her first healing session on that scar after he finally woke up she remarked that there was a lot of energy twisted in there, but now it was so strong she had to squint her eye to look directly at it. It seemed to shine with some inner glow.

"I can feel you staring," Aang said some time later, when the weight of her stare was becoming too much. Katara snapped out of her dazed and continued moving the water up and down along the scar.

"Sorry, it's just there's a lot of energy in your scar, it's almost blinding." She let the water run down his back, making him shiver.

"Not a big surprise there, I mean it _is _why I mastered that Avatar state." He shrugged but then remembered that he hadn't really explained to Katara anything about his battle with Ozai. The first couple weeks after the war he hardly even saw her and then we he finally did, they had decided to become a couple. Between the meetings and them trying to get the dating occurrence down they had no time to talk about the subject.

"Sokka told me something about that. You know I'm proud of you right?" She placed both hands on both of his shoulders; snuggling ever so slightly into his neck. Aang just sighed lovingly. "But you know details would be nice," Katara added after a few moments; lifting her head as well.

"About what?" Aang teased while leaning back towards her. She just held his head to stop him and smiled.

"About the battle, you can't hide that from me forever you know." Aang crocked a brow, clearly thinking what she was about to say. "Yes, I know the fight happened almost four months ago but still, I just feel I have the right to know." Aang nodded and made a move to turn to face her, but then he just turned back.

"There's not much you can visualize without actually being there, but I'll try. The beginning started out as any would've, I actually doubted myself and hid in a rock sphere." He could see Katara frown in her urge to visualize what happened but it just made her see a scared, defenseless Aang trapped in a rock only to come out to face his death. It made her tear up a little.

"He tore through to me eventually," he continued, placing a hand on Katara's nearby knee to calm her. "And when he knocked me into a rock pillar it hit my scar, as soon as it hit the Avatar State just came, like all the knowledge I lost when Azula shot me was stored into the scar." Katara looked at his scar thoughtfully, Aang's hand still placed firmly on her knee for both hers and his support. "The rest is self exclamatory I guess."

"But wait what about you taking his bending away? How did you manage to finger that out?" Katara crossed her arms with a joked angered look on her face.

"A lion turtle taught me." He turned his head and shined one of his award winning smiles at him, the one where he closed his eyes and perked up his shoulders innocently that just made Katara's heart swell with affection for him. "When I was gone before the battle I was seeking wisdom and the lion turtle gave me the way to harness that ability."

"You know you're the first Avatar to ever do that don't you? That's a big accomplishment."

"Well I'm also the first Avatar to accomplish anything at the age of twelve so I guess I'm just making history all over the place." The two laughed and Katara placed her hand over Aang's, which was still on her knee.

"I'm honored to be in a relationship with you," Katara said suddenly, sounding all the more serious than the moment prior. She leaned her head to his and snuggled her hair against his cheek, she knew how much he liked that. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm worthy of you." Aang scooted upward away from her, completely breaking contact for the moment.

"Don't say that Katara, I'm just as worth for anybody as you are, sometimes I wonder if it's right for me to be this happy after all I've put the world through." Just then he felt Katara turning him completely around and then the sting of Katara slapping him.

"Don't _you _say that Aang. You just mastered four elements in less time than it would take one Avatar to learn one. You've worked hard and have sacrificed too much to only be twelve, plus you saved the world and put yourself in danger for people who don't even appreciate you. Stop feeling guilty for what you haven't done and start feeling proud for all you have." She exhaled and looked into the Avatar's eyes. They looked water over and his hand was covering the spot where she slapped him. Katara immediately moved his hand and kissed the spot where her hand made such rough contact. Aang just continued to stare.

"Thank you," He whispered some time later, hugging her in which she returned.

"You've done too much to feel regret or sorrow Aang," Katara assured him when she ran her hands up and down his bare back.

"I love you." He mumbled into her robe. It was late night and Katara was already in her sleeping robe. It made Aang blush sometimes because it had such a short length to it and, if tied loosely enough, showed some cleavage. Katara responded with another affectionate stroke and placed the front of her face to the warmth of his head. After a few more moments of this Aang backed away again, looking into her eyes as if searching for something.

"Aang?" She said in a questioned tone. "Are you-"

"How long do you think we're going to last?" He cut her off and Katara almost fell back at this spur of the moment question.

"Aang?" She questioned again; her eyes wide.

"Answer the question, Katara." He didn't yell the words but the darkness in his tone was worse enough.

"I hoped it would go as long as it could but why are specifying things now, we've only been together for four months. And pardon the question but why the sudden asking of this?"

"I just got a feeling that this could be over sometime in the future. I just wanted to know how long it would last till then." Aang looked dead serious and Katara frowned at his logic.

"Well what about you?" She asked. "Don't you have any say in how long we're together?"

"Katara," he started; taking both of her hands in his. "I'm willing to stay with you till the day I die, I'm perfectly content with being with you forever but if you feel differently then I respect that so it's your call." Katara smiled a bit and kissed one of his hands.

"Aang," he looked up at her. "Do you remember what I said after we kissed in Ba Sing Si?" Aang looked to the right getting his memory of that moment then nodded.

"You said that you love me, but you say that every day."

"Exactly and every day I remind you how much I want to be with you. Love is an eternal force so when I say I love you it's like saying I'll be with you until my own life is done." Aang didn't respond just then. He found and error in her words but had t find it before mentioning the matter.

"But people say they love each other all the time and they're not always together forever." He was challenging her for a good reason.

"Just because someone says they love someone doesn't mean they mean it you know. People lie." Aang gave her a look that clearly asked the question "then how do I know you're not lying?"

"When I said I loved you I wasn't lying I knew it from the bottom of my heart that you were the one, but I guess for us to really believe each other we have to stick together." She kissed him sweetly and stroked his head. "I think we're done for tonight, you should rest, you have a meeting tomorrow."

Aang's eyes went down but then came up again and rested on her, Katara felt an uncontrollable shiver come over her as his stormy eyes studied her features. Then so suddenly he kissed her lips roughly enough to tackle her down. Just as fast as he kissed her, though, he let go leaving Katara on the ground.

"I suppose I could take that as an early birthday kiss," Katara joked; putting her hair back in place. Aang's eyes suddenly opened fully at the mentioning of Katara's birthday.

"Wait what?" Aang asked, moving dangerously close to her again. Katara placed her hands on his chest to keep him at bay as she explained.

"My birthday, it's in a week." She smiled genuinely at him and removed her hands from his chest and kissed his forehead before standing. She sighed. "I guess we're not going to get to go dancing for a while, but this date was good enough."

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang sighed as well; standing. He yawned and crawled into his bed. "Good night."

"Good night, and for the record if all I said wasn't clear enough for you," She started. "I don't intend on this relationship ending." She winked at him and closed the door behind her, leaving Aang blinking in the realization of what she might've been saying.

**Just a short, simple chapter of some simple Kataang, because every couple has these calm moments where they talk about certain issues. I though after the major Toph/Zuko block all you Kataang shippers deserved a nice chapter like this. This also starts the next arc in the story, being the "Katara's birthday" arc. Most people in their stories put Katara's birthday after Aang's to make it so for a point in time they're only a year apart but I put it before to emphasize the fact that age has no effect on their relationship whatsoever. They'll only be three years apart for about two or three months though. **

**Review Responses:**

**coolmac1718—Yeah I don't really know how the big brother thing works since I'm a girl and I don't have a brother but Sokka can be pretty slow sometimes. Plus someone had to tell him and that was all Sokka was thinking about at the moment.**

**SilvrImage—Yeah, I can do comedy! As for Toph she has some romance coming her way and Azula's part of the story (which is still in the planning stages) is turning out really good.**

**Xeaphon—I actually didn't think of having Iroh do the talk (probably because he's not at the palace at the moment) but I thought Sokka would be the funniest option. At a time I considered Zuko giving it to Aang but I needed to have the talk early in the story before the "Katara's birthday" arc and Zuko was with Toph so I settled for Sokka. **

**Neon Starz—I wanted to make the Toph/Zuko part as emotional as I could, I'm glad you liked it. I'm also glad you liked the ending to "the Talk" portion. I didn't plan for Sokka to get very violent in the event of Aang ever kissing Katara but if he catches them, say, rolling around and getting all into each other and stuff then he would probably scream and all that jazz.**

**TallyInTheGreen—I didn't want to say anything but since you must know. No, I don't have any romantic plans for Toko it's purely one-sided on Toph's hand so don't worry. Oh, and your "real woman" comment LOL.**

**avatar209—yeah I think Aang would be great kisser too (fantasizes). Anyway Toph is pretty hurt right now but things are in store for her. Oh, and yes Yuexi will make another appearance he's a very important character in the story but he won't be back in the story for about another three arcs. **

**Jeni27—Okay, your review just made my day I was laughing so hard when I read it (you win a golden star.) I'm just glad it was as funny as everyone said because I never thought I was all that good at writing comedy. **

**ilovekataang—um, sorry it made you uncomfortable but **_**that**_** topic is going to play a somewhat important role in the story since it centers around relationships. But if it gets to be **_**too**_** much for you just tell me and I'll try to make it more reader friendly to the best of my abilities. **

**A.LaRosa—thank you and I love your screen name it's very original. **

**nutshak—rock….I get it LOL. Anyway my fingers are typing just keep on reviewing and the chapters will come in. Wait for him….he will come. (That was a line the lion turtle said in the finale in case you didn't catch it….heh heh….yeah, that was random.) **

**avatargirl92008—wow, I'm glad to see someone has a memory of that moment and the show for that fact. I think Doug was practicing on the bologna to practice kissing Patty or something in that scene. But yeah I love that show. **

**Keep Reviewing people! **


	8. What To Do?

**Yay, chapter eight is a go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Chapter Eight: What To Do?

Aang's mind was elsewhere during the meeting that next day. Katara's words were still buzzing through him, both about their relationship and her birthday.

"Avatar Aang?" A general asked. His name was General Songi and he wasn't one to make the best choices, being part of the Fire Lords council previously. He also wasn't very patient towards the young daydreaming Avatar.

"Oh," Aang snapped back to reality and looked around only to see the Songi staring at him with a look of disapproval. "I'm Sorry General Songi but what were you saying?"

The general sighed. "The Westward trade route. We need your approval and suggestion on how to get the silk to the smaller earth kingdom towns."

"I think you should just get some earth benders to get rid of the rock pile blocking off the Kimodo rock alley and use that route to get the Fire Nation silk to the Earth Kingdom towns. As for the approval all I need is to get my hands on those documents." He shuffled around his pile of paper—which was pretty messy to be the Avatar's—only to notice that he had misplaced them.

"Aang you lost the papers?" Zuko whispered urgently. "How could you lose them I gave them to you just this morning?"

"So the mighty Avatar who can face the all power Fire Lord can't even find three simple pieces of paper." General Songi laughed bitterly and Aang scowled at him.

"I didn't lose them I just…..don't know where they are……at this place and time." He blushed a little in embarrassment and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if those aren't sighed then this meeting must resume tomorrow," the Earth King said. He was acting calmer about the matter, which Aang appreciated. "Promise you'll have the papers signed and here by that time Aang." The Avatar sighed and dropped his head on the table as all the other ones who attended that meeting left; Zuko staying beside the young boy.

"They could've been nicer," Aang complained with his face buried in his arms.

"True," Zuko agreed. "But it's not their job to be nice, maybe you need to start taking some responsibility Aang."

"I'm only twelve people, stop treating me like I'm thirty. I haven't even hit my teenage years and I'm already signing peace treaties and having the fate of someone getting their dinner on my plate." He lifted his head in the middle of his rant but then quickly dropped it again. Zuko just came over and grabbed his collar; pulling him up.

"Age doesn't matter to these guys. To them you're the Avatar nonetheless." He let go of his collar and walked out and Aang let a huge sigh once again.

So far this was not going well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That bad huh?" Katara asked when Aang slumped into his room. Katara was already in there for reasons Aang didn't ask. He just assumed she was waiting for him. "I found these in your laundry pile; I didn't think you wanted them washed though." She held up the missing papers needed at the meeting, he must've thrown them in with the laundry when rushing to get there in time.

"You're a life saver Katara," he sighed; taking the paper and giving her a kiss on the cheek in reward for finding the lost item.

"You've only been at one meeting and you already look as worn out as you were the week before last." She saw and early sign of bags forming under his eyes and sat him down from his pacing motions.

"Well I have a whole council of generals, Lords, government officials, and whatnot breathing down my back when I'm only twelve. I should outside playing like normal kids my age are. Instead I'm at peace meetings and saving the world and spending time with my girlfriend! Not exactly pre-teen standards here."

"Would you like it better if you didn't have a girlfriend?" Katara teased.

"No, I would just like to enjoy a day off in which I'm not sick."

"Well, you're not going to any meetings on my birthday." Katara said firmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And no one's going to tell me otherwise." Aang smiled knowing that when she was passionate about something no one really could tell her otherwise.

"Well thank the spirits for your birthday," he joked and flopped down on his bed. "If you don't mind Katara I'd like to rest for a little while."

"Okay," She kissed him before exiting. "And take it easy."

Aang closed his eyes and let his previous thoughts that were flooding his brain during the meeting return. But the matter of Katara's birthday just came up in a more urgent way. It was five days away and Aang had nothing planned. Katara had reserved a whole day off for him so she was obviously expecting something extravagant and not that he minded providing her with that he just wished he had more time to plan.

So he reviewed his options.

He could take her dancing like she wanted him to yesterday, but that was too predictable. But in the event he could go with nothing else that was a definite yes.

So now Aang thought about his other options. There was always the event that they could stay at the palace and spend a romantic evening together—Zuko and Mai did it all the time—but somehow he felt it wasn't flashy enough. He was the Avatar, and in any event he could probably get a ride anywhere he wanted to in any mode of transportation so why was he resorting on what he couldn't do and not all the things he could do?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I just can't wait to see what Aang has planned for my birthday; he's bound to do something romantic."

"Well dating the Avatar does ultimately get you a one way ticket to anywhere in the world." Suki laughed. Her, Katara, Mai, and Toph were all enjoying one of their many spa runs at the palace. Toph wasn't very keen on going but they all insisted she tag along this time.

"But doesn't your Birthday worry you?" Mai asked. Katara just looked over at her questionably.

"What do you mean? I'm turning fifteen why would that bother me?"

"I think Mai is referring to the fact that you'll be fifteen and Aang will still be twelve." Suki elaborated.

"Yeah," Toph jumped in. "It's already weird enough that you're two years older than him but now you're going to be three." Katara scowled at them, even with her face mask on.

"Okay I have no control over that and for the record our relationship is way past age, maybe you guys are just too immature to see that." She turned her head away from the rest of the girls and frowned.

"Sorry Katara we didn't mean anything disrespectful." Suki apologized for all of them.

"So has he told you any special plans for your birthday?" Mai asked once more; Katara just shrugged.

"He's been so busy lately I won't be surprised if he just keep me here for a romantic evening. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Aw who needs men anyway?" Toph spewed and sat up a little from her relaxed position. "They just lead you on and then dropped you just because they're already spoken for, like that says anything in the long run!" Everyone was looking at her quizzically by then but she couldn't notice.

"Did someone catch Sokka kissing Suki again?" Katara teased. She could see Toph was growing out of her crush on Sokka a long time ago but found a right time to tease her about it every now and then. Toph just stuck out her tongue.

"Ha ha," she snorted and stood.

"Where are you going?" Suki questioned.

"None of your business, this is getting a little too girlfriend friendly for me." And with that the young earth bender stormed off.

"I suppose she's staring Puberty," Mai contributed and the others laughed. "So what would you like to do for your birth day Katara?" Mai found the topic of Aang's plans for Katara's birthday oddly interesting and wanted to be clued in.

"I'm really up for anything. I don't take my time with Aang lightly so anytime we're together is perfect for me." She smiled distantly; obviously her mind was drifting elsewhere. An elsewhere that was filled with pale soft skin and blue tattoos.

"I think we lost her," Suki reported when she waved her hand in front of Katara's face and she didn't move.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So a birthday huh?" Zuko asked. He and Mai were enjoying one of their quiet evening together as they always did.

"Yeah, and speaking of Birthdays yours is coming soon too."

"It's still a month or two away, don't get your top knot out of whack yet." Zuko smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Hey you two dinner's ready." Toph noted bitterly. She had been standing there for almost five minutes waiting to see if they'd notice. Which they didn't. "So if you two can pry yourselves off each other long enough to eat that would do the world a whole bunch of good." She marched back into the main dining hall; mumbling the entire way.

"I since a disturbance, did we do something to her?" Mai asked while she stood.

"Yeah, I think we did," Zuko muttered under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So things seem pretty serious between you and Mai if I'm any judge," Aang commented, he had just finished his bath and met Zuko in the hall.

"Yep," Zuko sighed.

"Well, geez sound more excited you could have a good thing going for you," Aang nudged him in the shoulder.

"I am happy, it's just that well, Toph she-" Aang's eyes widened.

"Zuko please don't tell me you and Toph are-"

"No, no that's not it but I think she's a little jealous."

"Of you and Mai?" Aang cackled. Toph just didn't seem like the jealous over dating type, at least not yet.

"Yes. You see on our trip last week she…..she kissed me. O-on the cheek though and then she got all mad when I explained to her that I couldn't have people kissing me like that when I'm already spoken for."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. The only girl I've ever been involved with is Katara. She kissed me on the cheek before we were dating a lot too, but I've never been with anyone else." Zuko nodded sadly, he didn't know why he thought Aang would somehow be all knowledgeable about this topic. "I can say that talking can usually help anything."

"I did talk to her, she didn't listen!" Zuko exclaimed; throwing his arms up.

"Use kinder words. She's just going through a change in life, like I am. Just I have an outlet to my desires and she doesn't. She needs someone to care about her that's of a male upper authority. It'll pass, though I can't say when. Just talk to her though." Aang stopped at his door; opening it to find Katara inside then quickly shut it.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, nothing you just need to go now…._now._" He shoved Zuko a little and waved then quickly went inside. Zuko quirked a brow and pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't help that he was curious.

"What are you doing in here?" Aang asked.

"I just wanted some alone time that's all." Katara responded. There was silence and the sound of a light whimper then a loving sigh and Zuko quickly backed away.

"Never again," Zuko mumbled and went to go find his own girlfriend.

But he still couldn't stop his mind from wandering of the possible movements that could go with those sounds.

**I don't know why I always end my chapters with some kind of were shipping mayhem but it just seems the best way to tie I all up. Mostly this arc is going to focus on what happens during Katara's birthday and some more Zuko/ Toph discussions. Plus a decision from a certain scared Fire Lord that will change his life forever.**

**Oh, and I have a question for you guys. I'm planning to do a Kataang AU comic about Katara's blood bending and what not. I've been putting it off for a while so I was just wondering if you guys would read it if I put it on Deviant Art? If you guys like it I'll put a summery for it in the next chapter so tell me in your reviews, please. **

**Review Responses: **

**Smartalec93—Thank you and Katara's birthday is going to be awesome! **

**hsm2fangurl—Azula's going to be on her own for a while but she is going somewhere in specific but I don't want to give too much away, just stay tuned. **

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee—Yeah, I was pleased with how the Sokka/Aang talked turned out and looking forward to more Kataang coming next chapter!**

**Aangsgirl—Thank you. Yay Kataang!**

**Coolmac1718—I always wished they'd show some of their healing sessions on the show so I thought I'd give you guys one. Plus I haven't heard Aang being 13 confirmed yet but it may be true. I understand that all the info in this story won't be 100 percent accurate but I'll try to keep it as true to the story as I can, so for now I'm having Aang still at twelve. I plan for his birthday to be in about the end of fall which would still put him at twelve years old until then. It also would've made him just turn twelve before he got trapped in the ice burg, which fits I suppose. **

**Nasecoeur42—Yeah, there aren't many Kataangy stories so I made this. I just wish that there was another so I could read it….oh well I still have Parlor tricks. **

**Neon Starz—Thank you I rather enjoyed the last chapter actually. **

**Xeaphon—I really didn't think about the body healing theory that much it just came to me while typing, I'm just glad it makes sense. And you're right there aren't many couples were the girl is older, that what I really admire about this couple is that they're so odd yet they fit so well. **

**TheGrestestEarthbender—Who doesn't love Doug? The show was flippin awesome!**

**Argorok34—Okay maybe I can help. I plan Aang's birthday to be at the end of fall, and I'm guessing the show started around the beginning of winter which means he had just turned 12 before he ran away. Katara's birthday I plan to be at the beginning of fall **

**leaving her about three or four months into 14 years when the show started. Since the show only covered a seven or eight month period they haven't aged at all. That's just the way I planned it. I hoped that cleared up any confusion. (Katara's b-day beginning of fall, Aang's b-day end of fall) Oh, and I don't plan for Aang and Katara to break up don't worry.**

**nutshak- Yay Lion Turtles and Kataang! I hope you like the Kataang that coming up. It's going to be awesome. **

**Satoshi Uchiyuki—Thank you and wow you read my whole story and reviewed it. I'm impressed. Usually reading three chapters in a row makes me dizzy. **

**TallyInTheGreen—Well I really think Aang and Katara's relationship is a lot more mature than their ages, and if you want a time skip I suggest you read another story. Maiko is coming up though.**

**avatar209—The Kataang **_**is **_**going to be awesome (I hope) I planned something really special. And the butlers name is Yuexi, it can get hard to remember since it spelt weird, and just as some extra knowledge it's pronounced (U-ey-zg-ee)…..wow it **_**is **_**a weird name.**

**A.LaRosa—Thank You.**

**Jeni27—Yeah I can picture Aang staying up all night thinking "now, what did she mean?"**

**This chapter got my most reviews ever! Thank you guys. You all rock my Avatar socks! (If I had any…but if I did they would be rocked by you guy's awesome reviews)**


	9. Simple Moments, Katara's Bday Part 1

**Yes, I took a couple of days off so I hope you guys don't mind but I needed a break. Plus these next couple chapters required some serious planning so I've been doing that; along with planning my AU comic "Thirsty." The rough version of the cover is on my DeviantArt account as I type so check it out (it's not much since it's not colored—just an outline—but the colored version shall be up soon.) I also plan to have a couple rough sample versions of the pages on in a couple of days so stay posted. But I will give you the full break-down summery to it.**

**Summery: Katara is a young Blood Bender banished and living in the exile house with other banished blood benders Yue and Mai. After the hard death of her first slave Katara is anxiously awaiting to meet her next one, which she seems to have already seen in a reoccurring dream. Upon finally meeting him in the lower levels of her school Katara finds her new slave in the 7****th**** grade orphan Aang. In which making him her slave Katara soon finds herself falling in love with him, a feeling no blood bender is supposed to feel about their slave, and rebels when she's already on thin ice. But these new found feelings began to take a toll on her duty as a blood bender and bring back painful and shocking memories for both Aang and Katara. In the end, though, will Katara choose her duty as a blood bender and finally be accepted by her own kind, or choose her love for Aang and meet a fate worse than death itself?**

**Yeah, basically the "Slaves" in this story are just people who are chosen by any blood bender and they pretty much get their life/blood sucked out of them by their blood bending master so they (the blood bender) can live (pretty harsh huh?) Blood benders can also control their slaves once they sample their life/energy/blood (whatever you want to call it) any way they want. So yeah, Sound interesting? Tell me M'kay.**

**Onward with happy Kataang reading! **

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gona say so why say it? **

Chapter Nine: Simple Moments--Katara's Birthday, Part One

Aang had spent many days, planning, meditating on this very event and it was finally here.

Katara's fifteenth birthday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara felt a warm tickle on her nose that made her face wrinkle a bit. Then she opened her eyes only to be met by two expressive gray orbs.

"Aang?" Katara asked tiredly; rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing in my bed?" She was thoroughly confused why Aang decided to just jump in her bed, the last time he did that was on 

their one month anniversary, but he was fully clothes then. As far as she could tell he was only wearing his pants and an untied robe.

"Don't you know what today is Katara?" Aang asked as well, his face dropped a bit thinking she had really forgotten.

"Ah, of course not, I was just playing with you." She smiled in reassurance and Aang's bright smile returned.

"Happy birthday Katara," he whispered, his tone of voice changed so suddenly it actually made Katara jump, but not just by his tone but also by the sensation that washed over her when he pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. She always felt good when he touched or kissed her but just then it felt completely different, like something had changed between them.

"I have a lot planned today." Aang commented several moments after Katara went into her trance.

"Huh?" Katara hummed; snapping out of her state of hypnotism."Oh, sounds great should we get-" She was stopped when she felt Aang's finger on her lips.

"We don't need to start till a little while now so we can just stay here for a little while," he smiled a slightly smug smile and wrapped his arms possessively around Katara. Not that she minded; if she had to belong to someone she was glad it's him. So she leaned against his chest and scrunched the fabric of his robe in her hand. "Comfy?" Aang asked; Katara just nodded and buried her head in further. She enjoyed these simple moments between them more than anything because she felt it was when they were really getting to know each other. Words weren't even necessary to do so just their facial expressions, eyes, touches, and kisses were enough to say all that any words could, it was oddly and relaxingly different.

"Katara have you seen-whoa what's going on here?" Sokka entered rather rudely into Katara's room. He was looking for Aang and stumbling into Katara's room upon his chase only to find Aang, of course, in Katara's room.

"Aw, Sokka,' Katara sighed. "You ruined the moment." Sokka just rolled his eyes ad turned his attention towards Aang, looking for an explanation. Ever since his little stunt with Katara at breakfast that morning he was very careful about where they were at all times, now that Aang had his knowledge and all.

"It's her birthday Sokka I was just giving her a proper morning that's all nothing happened but a kiss on the cheek." Aang answered the question pretty calmly compared to how he usually stuttered, Katara smiled at his maturity.

"Oh, speaking of birthdays," Sokka quickly changed the subject knowing it was useless to go on with the prior conversation. "I have a present for you," Sokka handed Katara a small wrapped box to her and she took one of her arms off Aang's back and grabbed the box.

"Oh, Sokka," Katara gasped surprisingly when it revealed a pair of earrings shining with a blue crystal of some sort. "Where did you-"

"Dad told me to give it to you for your birthday months ago, so in a way it's present from both of us." Katara looked a little confused; wondering why her father had earrings stowed away. So Sokka continued. "These were mom's you know, that's why they match so well with your necklace. She wore them on her wedding day."Katara looked down at her earrings in awe and stroked them fondly. Aang also took interest in them, since he was the bridge between the spirit and physical world he could since the presences of Katara's mother wrapped around the small charms. A proud, happy women smiling and reaching out to her children.

"I love it," Katara said simply and Aang released her so she could hug her brother. Aang loved it when the two of them got along; sometimes they fought so bad it would even bring him down.

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt." Sokka sighed and waved in his arm as he exited. "Have a good birthday little sister." Katara winced whenever Sokka called her the little sister, it made her feel inferior.

"So," Katara started turning to Aang who was still seated on the bed. "You said you have a lot planned, what exactly are we doing today?" Aang jumped up at her question.

"I'm glad you asked," he responded happily. "For this morning I have a special breakfast prepared near the beach." He jumped off the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, wait, shouldn't I wash up first?" Katara didn't want to start off her birthday with the layer of sleep over her.

"No need, it's all part of the surprise." He turned to smile at her and led her out of the palace limits-of course after Katara insisted she changed into some proper attire for roaming the beach.

"Aang the beach is this way," Katara pointed out gently when they were heading away from the waters.

"I know, I said it was near the beach not on the beach, just follow me." It was only moments later when Aang giving Katara a heads up that they were there.

"Uh, a rock formation, you took me to a breakfast by some rocks?" Katara tried not to sound ungrateful.

"No, it's not the rocks it's what's inside the rocks." He earth bended two of the rocks away, revealing a tunnel inside and carefully lead Katara through it. It was rather dark so she stayed 

close beside him in hopes of not stumbling on anything. Once getting to the opening it shinned from a group of crystals native to the Fire Nation hanging from the ceiling. Below it was a group of steaming hot springs.

"Oh, wow." Katara gasped. "Aang this is…amazing. How did you find something this deep in the ground?" Katara knew Aang had some similar abilities to Toph in the region of seeing into the earth but she didn't think he could sense water that deep within the caves as well.

"Actually it was Zuko who told me about this. It's a secret spring only known to the royal family kind of like a secret gate away. He told me I could take you and me here on the condition that we didn't tell anyone else where it was." Katara winked in agreement and began looking around while Aang went to a nearby hole. It seemed to be closed off by some ice which Katara suspected Aang had put there. As he melted the ice it showed a small basket within it.

"Why did you-"

"I present to you your breakfast." Aang bowed and handed her a wooden box with her food inside. It was more than she would ever think to have in breakfast and was a small mix of all her old and new favorite foods. Some stewed sea prunes, a moon peach, and Aang's special sugared rice cakes. She smiled warmly at him and kissed his fore head; catching him off guard.

"How is it that you know me so well?" Katara asked in a dazed tone, completely swept away from the sudden perfectness of that moment.

"Well I am your boyfriend whose known you for almost a year, I think I would've at least picked up three of your favorite foods." He shrugged acting as it was no big deal.

"What about you?" Katara stated a few moments later. "I know you didn't make stewed sea prunes for both of us." She laughed at the young Avatar's first reaction to the food in the perfume village. He acted like he liked them but it was no secret that he despised them.

"Oh, no," Aang protested. "Cooking them was bad enough I just made myself some Onigiri with plum to replace the sea prunes." He rubbed his head nervously. He always felt ashamed that he hated something that Katara loved so much but the little voice in his head that stepped in when he was being irrational always told him that him and Katara—as close as they were—couldn't like all of them same things. He looked over at the hot springs realizing he hadn't mentioned the real reason why they were here.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the hot spring," he reminded her and Katara turned her attention towards the steaming waters. "We can eat and bathe at the same time." He blushed a little at the oddity of what he just said. "Well not _bathe_ bathe but you get what I mean." He just blushed deeper.

"Yeah I know, but shouldn't we at least wear some towels, it's disrespectful to bathe with clothes on in a spring and since we can't be completely bare." Aang swallowed when Katara let her robe drop, of course she had an under dress on but it still made certain parts of his body react in a different way. Just then Sokka's words during their little talk flooded through Aang's mind.

_Just try not to get too excited. _

"Come on Aang I'm assuming we don't have all day since you have oh so much planned." Amidst Aang's daze he hadn't noticed Katara had already changed into her towel—suspecting she had left his sight for a moment—and realized his whole neck and face were red. He had never seen her with so little clothing on, thus a tiny towel, and he hadn't planned to see her like this that early in the relationship. But obeying her commands he quickly took off his untied robe and then his pants but stopped mid way when realizing Katara's face was getting red as well. He had completely forgotten about his tiny body reaction hiding under his garments so he quickly pulled his pants back up.

_Go down, go down, go down, _Aang whispered to himself as he ran behind a nearby rock and changed into his towel. Once arriving back he found Katara awaiting him inside the springs her face still slightly flushed while she ate her breakfast.

"Oh great you're finished," she commented when he went in the water and he smiled at her.

The two just sat there finishing their breakfasts in silence. Among the silence Katara did lean against Aang's shoulder and nuzzling under his head he smiled faintly once again and leaned over her head. He, as well, enjoyed these simple moments between them and it seemed Katara was enjoying herself due to the small yet expressive smile plastered on her face. Aang suddenly turned his head and kissed her hair fondly and snaked his arms around her shoulders—he was too afraid to hold her by the waist with her state of garment.

"Aang," She whispered.

"Hm?"

"This is turning out to be the best day of my life you know." She leaned further into his shoulder and he jumped slightly when he felt a kiss on his shoulder. Aang could tell by the carefulness and softness in her voice that she meant what she had said whole-heartedly.

"Every day I'm with you is the best day of my life." Aang felt—as sappy as it sounded—it was the right thing to say at the moment and obviously Katara agreed when she lifted her head and turned his face towards hers.

"I love you, Aang," she said simply and quietly enough to make him shiver before she laid her lips softly on his in which he responded just as softly. This wasn't the time for them to get adventurous. Is was just a time to enjoy the simple pleasure of their lips on one another's. It was 

a joyous feeling that they both wished could be burned in their brains forever but for the moment it was good enough just as.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was with great difficulty that the two parted for breath and Katara placed a finger on Aang's lips when he leaned in for a second round.

"Come on we have to clean up eventually," Katara winked at him. "There'll be plenty of time for that later on right?" Aang nodded slowly and began to ruffle through the small bag he had brought with him in which he put the towels and such in and grabbed out some soap bars and sponges. "I'll wash your back," Katara offered; lifting up a well lathered sponge and Aang just blushed again.

"O-okay." He nodded and leaned a little closer to her. It felt oddly arousing when she washed his back and shoulders, gingerly going over his scar. This wasn't the first time they had bathed together. On the night after the finale battle Katara actually scrubbed his back just as she was doing now but he was too tired—emotionally and physically—to noticed. Katara, though, was also having a few bodily indifferences herself. His skin looked so soft, so delicate and warm as it glistened beneath the rolling steam she wanted nothing more than to lean against him and hold him close. But she kept herself to the task at hand and continued scrubbing his head. After she water bended the soap off his back side she situated herself over to the front side of him in which she smiled shyly up at him. Aang felt a strange emotion between them two as Katara stared down at her hands in the water but his thoughts were put on pause when Katara placed her hand tenderly yet firmly on his chest. He blushed deeper she had never done that just out on a whim like that before. Usually on one of their many fits during the day she would place a hand upon his chest to steady either herself or him but never had she done it to his bare chest, let alone with the tension that they were virtually naked in a hot spring cave, and she was so close.

"Uh," Aang mumbled and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. Katara immediately took her hand away and blushed in hue that accented her dark skin perfectly. Even with her state of embarrassment she looked so beautiful.

"I'm sorry," She whispered in a whimpering tone, she made a move to lean on his shoulder—as she always did when she was upset—but then stopped herself. But Aang pulled her shoulder down and allowed her to take her rightful place on his. He placed his hands protectively in damp hair while she slid her hands up and down his wet back. Katara felt a little silly for ruining this perfect moment over her stupid insecurity.

"It's alright every couple goes through this." He kissed her swiftly and then let her return to her work at cleaning him off. Of course there were certain places he had to do himself in the separate pool and Katara actually felt sad that they were separated by a giant bolder. Though they could still lean over the top part to see each other—but not _too_ much of each other—so it wasn't all 

bad. Katara was happy, though, when they were back together and went right back to their previous position in each other's arms, completely relaxed and clean enough to enjoy the rest of their morning in the spring.

**Oh, gosh, proof reading this chapter was murder on my tired eyes but I have to say I like the way this chapter turned out. It was actually longer than planned (I only though it was going to be about three pages but then I just started elaborating on everything and BAM two hours later this was finished. Six pages of Kataangy goodness.) As you can tell, or at least I hope, Aang and Katara's relationship is starting to mature a lot more and I'm telling you it's here to stay. Their relationship is about four months old by this point so it's long out of its cutesy faze and into the lets buckle down and figure out what we're doing here faze. These next three or four chapters will focus solely on Aang and Katara's growing relationship during Katara's birthday so it'll surely be interesting. Oh, and I know in my note last chapter I said that there'll be some Toph/Zuko discussion as a side story but I really want to focus these next chapters on Aang and Katara so that'll just be its own separate chapter after this arc.**

**Review Responses:**

**Neon Starz—Thank you and my AU comic is on its way, I hoping the drawings will turn out okay (I just need to restock on my inking supplies and whatnot) There's still more on Katara's birthday to come and I promise it shall not disappoint.**

**hsm2fangurl—Thank You.**

**ibroughthomababybumblebee—Oh, well thank you, and if you don't have a DeviantArt account you can get one just to review stuff (it's not hard) I had am account for months before I started posting art. But anyway I'm glad you got the new Twilight book I've been trying to get it but I'm a fourteen year old girl with no allowance so getting a big 20 dollar book is kinda hard but I shall read it eventually I must see what happens between Bella, Edward, and Jacob!**

**Nasecoeur42—I hope you like what's going on for Katara's b-day so far and "the secret" is a good story (it's really long though, but good) **

**avatar209—Ha it's funny both times when I read and responded to this I was watching that's 70's show on "The N" I guess Toph did kinda complained like Jackie would as for her overall personality I think not. Oh, and thank you for commenting my story and for the fact that you'll read my story. (you should get a DA account anyway, just a suggestion, it's not hard)**

**Satoshi Unchiyuki—Well I don't want to give too much away for the birthday arc but you're on the right track to some extent. **

**SilvrImage—When I read your review it made me think of this episode of SpongeBob were SpongeBob said "curiosity salts the snail." Just a thought I don't know if you watch that show or not. Thank you anyway. **

**nutshak—When I get some new white socks (I really don't have any that don't have holes in them.) I'll definitely do that. And thanks for the okay on my comic. **

**avatargirl92008—thank you**

**Aangsgirl—thank you**

**Xeaphon—Yeah, some more teenage hormones are reveled in this chapter, and I'm glad you'll read my comic.**

**IceFire9—I haven't heard Aang's age clarified yet and as you know not everything in this story is going to be 100 percent accurate, but I try my hardest. Thank you though.**

**TallyInTheGreen—Actaully a major Maiko arc is coming up right after this one so hold in there for about four or five more chapters. And yes right now it sucks to be Toph, I'm writing her part off experience. **

**Jeni27—I enjoy your rambling (it makes me feel like I worth something, plus it makes me laugh) and yes I shall "give you more" I hope you like it.**

**Avatar Wolf—Yay I have suspense qualities! I hope you liked this chapter (even though it sorta kinda ended with a cliff hanger. But it's worth it.)**

**Yay, I got to over 100 reviews last chapter so congratulations to all of you for being such wonderful readers! And for all of you who read this and don't have an account thank you too. Keep it up guys! **


	10. Cultural Lessons, Katara's Bday Part 2

**Okay, this chapter was death on my fingers but I finally got it up. I liked this chapter as well, it was fun to write and it gives some backdrop on Air Nomad history. Oh, and I also got a Live Journal account where I'm under the name "le noir bara" so check it out I'll be giving updates on my stories and comic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Chapter Ten: Cultural Lessons—Katara's Birthday, Part Two

The calmness in the springs was the most tranquil of feelings to the sleeping couple that baked within them. It wasn't long after their discussion that they let themselves get swept away by the simple pleasures of the steaming water and let it carry them away into slumber. But it was Aang whose mind snapped back to reality once his dream—and a rather…_interesting _dream at that—got even too much for him and his eyes fluttered gently open.

"Oh, no!" He screamed breathlessly. He had no idea how long he had been in there but it was much too long for someone to be around those intense temperatures. He nudged Katara slightly and urgently and she began to stir as well.

"Whoa," she sighed. "How long have we-?"

"Too long," Aang cut her off; even as he spoke he was jumping out of the waters and grabbing a dry towel.

"What's the rush Aang?" Katara asked. She seemed to be a little out of it; probably on a count of her being in the springs too long. Aang even took a split moment to marvel at how her skin tone had gotten a bit darker; it fit her so well.

"We still have more things to do today and we're behind schedule." He slid some her clothes over to her and motioned her to get dress. Katara made a pouting face. "I promise you it'll be worth it, plus Zuko's given us permission to come here whenever we like, as long as him and Mai aren't here first." Aang blushed a little at what the older couple could likely be doing in the springs, but was happy Katara didn't notice on a count of her drying and dressing herself.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Back already from your Birthday extravaganza?" Suki asked cheerfully and Sokka just snorted.

"Actually we kinda over slept so we're rushing to get to the next activity." Katara explained while being pulled down the hall by Aang.

"Late?" Sokka questioned. "It's only noon." Just then Aang stopped dead in his tracks.

"Noon?" The air bender repeated. Judging by how hot and dark Katara and him were he thought they were at least sleeping in the springs for about two hours, putting them at almost two hours after noon. But according to Sokka the noon hour had just hit.

"Yes, Aang noon," the warrior repeated; sounding slightly annoyed.

"See we're not late after all." Katara said, muttering how much of a bother he was being afterwards.

They had no more time, regardless of whether they were late or not, to mingle with Sokka and Suki anymore. Aang instructed Katara to wear something fancy but not too fancy so that she wouldn't be able to maneuver like she usually would.

At first she considered wearing what she had worn to the tea shop that day in Ba Sing Si but decided not to. In a way that dress was sentimental to her, like a gem or her mother's necklace, it was the garment she wore when Aang and her kissed—really kissed—when they confessed their love for each other, when everything became so, so perfect. He couldn't help but blush whenever she saw that dress in her small closet there in the Fire Nation palace or packed it away like she could still taste the perfection and warm love that came across her for the first time when his lips touched hers in that manner.

Her normal attire was almost a no from the start. He always saw her in it, and even though it was her birthday she wanted to give him a little present as well for doing all this for her.

So what else did she have that was dressy?

There was always her dress from the Earth King's ball, but Aang had seen that already as well. Katara sighed and flopped down on her bed. Aang was outside feeding and making all the necessary preparations for Appa, he said they would have a long trip.

"Having issues?" Mai's dull voice pierced through her sulking. She wondered how she must've looked. Sitting miserably on her bed in her under garments, wishing she had something of a higher standard to wear.

"Just a few," she mumbled into her sheets.

"About?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"Oh, so is that why you're sitting on the bed in your underwear?" Mai laughed a little and Katara just groaned.

"I want to wear something nice for Aang but everything I have he's seen already." Mai let the water bender's words marinate in her head before responding.

"Well than ask someone if you can borrow their clothes, duh." Katara's head shot up and she realized how much of an obvious option that was. She just smiled faintly at the black haired girl before her and was led into Mai's room.

"Personally," Mai started; holding up a red dress. "This is the only one I think will suit you." Katara examined the dress carefully and then nodded. It did seem to suit her and she couldn't ignore the way Aang reacted when he first saw her Fire Nation attire of the same colors many moons ago. "So?" Mai pressed. She was in a hurry.

"I'll bite," Katara resorted to as an answering and grabbed the dress quickly.

"Return it after you wash it!" Mai screamed when Katara bolted out of the door. Clearly she was in a hurry too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang was putting the last finishing touches on preparing Appa for the long trip ahead of him.

"It's going to be a long day, but it's for a good cause," Aang told his bison; Appa just groaned which Aang took as a sigh that all her heard was the "long day" part.

"Aang?" A voice came from behind the pole and Aang could only indentify it as his girlfriend's voice. He turned to face her only to see in new attire. It was a traditional Fire Nation colored, form fitting dress with quarter length sleeves and a shrug over it that almost resembled Aang's poncho. He blushed deeply at the girl before him who put so much into this outfit from his point of view.

"Wow," he chocked, pulling at his collar as he always did in these situations.

"Is wow good?" Katara asked gently. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a nervous way and her face in which her eyes made no contact with anything else but the ground was just as flushed as his was.

"Wow is….wow is…..wow is perfect." He had to keep his mouth closed as much as he could to prevent the threatening salivation boarding his lips to flow. He walked up to her and grabbed her hips lightly to place a small, thorough kiss on her lips and smiled when he saw the satisfied look on her face.

"So it's okay?" Katara wanted to clarify it before they departed so Aang took a last look at her before answering. The autumn wind began to pick up slightly and her hair fluttered a little; revealing her blue earrings that Sokka gave her that matched oh so perfectly with her hair loops, necklace, and the blue gem that was in the middle of her shrug. Aang felt no words could describe the absolute beauty of her at the moment so just responded with another, much more hungry and lingering, kiss.

"Does that answer your question," he responded rather slyly and tugged her closer.

"Sure does," Aang left her with one last kiss on her cheek and climbed on Appa's head while Katara rested in the saddle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So may I ask where we're going now?" Katara asked almost an hour later. She was just enjoying the view up until then but she found herself with an uncontrollable urge to be with Aang, or at least talk to him.

"Well I guess I can tell since we're almost there." Aang started. "I'm taking us to look at a cultural museum, I hope that's okay." He looked back at her to meet her blue eyes shining with approval. Aang always knew she enjoyed learning about other nation's cultures so he thought he'd arrange this just for her and by the look of the joy on her face he knew he made the right decision.

The rest of the trip they were both silent but Katara still got her fill by staring at the unknowing air bender before her controlling Appa. It was something about watching him move that made her all excited and completely calm all at the same and she couldn't help but shiver at just the thought of what she was _really _thinking about when watching the movements of his back while he steered the bison.

Being all wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice when they landed.

"Katara?" Aang's voice penetrated her thick mindset coating. "Katara we're here." Her head shot up again and she took in her surroundings; realizing where they were.

"Oh," was all she said and then took his warm hand; suddenly becoming overwhelmed by the tiniest but of skin contact.

_What's wrong with me? I mean, I know he's my boyfriend but this is crazy, _Katara thought as her and Aang walked to the entrance.

"Well hello there Avatar Aang," door man greeted. "I see you're here with your girlfriend as you told me, you two can stay as long as you wish." He took their shoes and allowed them to roam about the museum.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara was completely fascinated by all the sights of the exhibits.

"Wow," she gasped when her and Aang made their way further inside, their hands still locked tightly. "This place is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, I hoped you would." Aang smiled in satisfaction when Katara nuzzled herself against his cheek. "So what do you want to see first?" He asked her.

"Something about the air nomads," she turned her head to wink at him and he squeezed her hand lovingly.

Once they had made it to the air nation section they looked at some of the main exhibits first. But Katara couldn't help when they made it to about the third exhibit that there was no one else there.

"Um, Aang," Katara started and he turned his head in an indication that he had heard her. "I don't mean to spoil the moment but where are all the other people? I mean this _is _a museum." Aang just flashed her a bright smile and came a little closer.

"Well you see the truth is that this museum isn't open to the public yet," Katara looked thoroughly confused but regardless Aang continued. "Well I kind of used the 'I'm the Avatar' card and since I _did _give them most of the information to make the air nomad exhibit they decided to let us view it three weeks before it opened for your birthday."

"So you got into an un-opened museum just for me?" Aang nodded and noticed that Katara's face was flushed deeply; her hand tightly over her mouth to hide the mountainous smile on her face. Before she knew she dashed over to the air bender and kissed him deeply enough that he stumbled back in his place but then wrapped his arms around her waist to brace himself.

Her tongue plunged in his mouth and swirled around to explore the insides of his cheeks and gums. Aang on the other hand was still trying to catch up with this spur of the moment kiss and pushed her tongue out of his mouth to give her the pleasure she so rightfully deserved on her birthday. Her hands, though, were a completely different mind-set on their own as they frantically ran up and his head, neck, and upper back; sometimes even going as far as tucking her hand into the collar of his shirt to touch his warm skin. Although Aang was in command of the kiss for the moment he found it rather hard to maintain maximum control when her hands were working so hard.

_She's never seemed this way before, _Aang thought before his mind went complete blank with pleasure. Whenever they kissed, of course, it was always passionate but never like _this. _Aang didn't even know how to stop, or let alone, figure out whether he even wanted to stop. But, in an un-opened museum or not, they were in a public company and he decided to put a stop to it for the time being.

But Katara wasn't going to make that easy for him. When he tried to pull away she just sucked her lips fully over his and kept her tongue at bay wishing and hoping he would just make the moment last a little longer. But when Aang began to squirm around she released him with great difficulty.

"Sorry," she apologized, her eyes not meeting his and her face still flushed out.

"It's okay, I don't mind or anything it just….well, we're still in a public place an-" She silenced him with another kiss, this one being just a peck, and he understood that she got the point.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After their immersion with each other they just silently walked around the air nation exhibits in silent awe. Katara immediately became interested in the air nomad cultures as soon as Aang came into the picture but she found that the one thing that she was most interested in was the marriage customs. There was a special model of a traditional Air nomad wedding and the brides dress was what really caught Katara's eye. The detail work even in the model was of some of the most interesting and beautiful she had ever seen. She also couldn't help but think of what she'd look like wearing the silks….with Aang right beside her. Her blush that was just starting to go away returned when she saw herself and Aang surrounded by all their family and friends about to be bonded in marriage she couldn't help but smile.

It was a pleasant thought.

"Well you seem interested in weddings," Aang pointed out when he noticed Katara spaced out in front of the model.

"Well isn't every girl?" they both laughed and turned their attention back at the model. "What do they both have on the foreheads?" Katara asked; noticing that both the bride and groom had matching tattooed symbols on their foreheads.

"Oh, those are the marriage tattoos." He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around himself as if he were cold.

"Marriage tattoos?" Katara repeated in a question and Aang then turned to face her.

"Mm hmm. Everyone who gets married in the air nation has to get marriage tattoos. It's a symbol of double happiness, or two Hsi signs, if they're put together they are a wish for two newlyweds to have a happy marriage and so whenever two nomads get married they both get matching Hsi tattoos. Plus it's irreversible, I mean sure you can divorce and get remarried but the feeling of your first love, or wife or husband will always live on in the marking so in a ways your bonding yourself not only physically but spiritually with the first person you share the marking with." His smile only grew to Katara's wide eyed, flushed face. She couldn't remember the last time she had blushed this much in one day.

"You guys sure do take marriage seriously," Katara joked only to see that Aang's face went completely serious.

"Marriage is serious, when you get that marking it's a way you promise to the person that whatever problem you have later on you'll try to work it out even if you feel it's impossible, like 

love is worth fighting for." He grazed the glass the model was protected by in a ginger way and looked down.

"But why the fore head?" Katara asked, trying to change his spirit.

"They can get it anywhere they want, some choose places on the body that are always visible and some choose more, uh, intimate places." They both blushed at that. "The only rule is the couple has to get it on the opposite side of their partner." Katara corked a brow in confusion so Aang decided to elaborate.

"Okay let's say you and I get married," he grabbed her hand and fanned them out so each finger was in lined with each other. Though despite the fact that he had just mentioned marriage between them for the first time they both were completely calmed and serious; only small smiles grazed their lips. "And you get a tattoo on the back of your right hand then I would have to get it on the back of my left hand, or if I got it on my left shoulder you'd get it on your right shoulder." Katara nodded in understanding and Aang kissed the back of her hand to brighten the moment

"So have you ever seen a wedding?" Katara asked once more; she just couldn't get enough of this knowledge.

"Oh yeah, tons. You'd think living with all boys I wouldn't but most of the traveling nomads or the air benders who decided not to be monks would come back to their native temple for their weddings."

"So how were they?"

"Life changing," he replied simply and answered to it as if he were exhaling a breath. "And it just makes me wonder if it's that exhilarating to watch it how it must feel to actually be in it."

"I would love to be in an air nomad wedding on day," Katara said without think. It was one of those pesky thoughts that was better left unsaid that slipped through her lips and she immediately covered her mouth afterwards. Aang though seemed unfazed for the moment but then just turned towards her and took her hand; smiling warmly and lead her to some other exhibits. They still were on a time limit after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aang we should head back to the earth kingdom animal profile now, this place is getting dark and creepy." They had somehow stumbled into the fire nation exhibits but it wasn't the ones they had previously seen these some war histories. The gallery was filled with vivid models and paintings on their first war in recordable history: their war against the air nomads.

And they were _very _vivid depictions.

Aang suddenly felt sick to his stomach upon seeing a model of the fire nation burning the Western Air Temple. Katara recognized theses signs and quickly went to his side as he fell to his knees.

"Aang," Katara sighed. "It's okay."

"But it's-it's-"

"No it's not,' she cut him off knowing all too well he was going to put himself up for the blame. "None of this can be put to the fault of a twelve-year-old boy." She rubbed the back of his head, and although of their close contact, Katara felt it was no time to feel aroused of any kind. She was there to comfort him until her look up at her teary eyed and shuttering.

"I'm sorry, this is your birthday and I'm ruining it,"

"It's okay to mourn Aang we all need it,"

"But we need to go because-"

"Shh," she shushed him gently and stroked his head again. "We can stay just like this for a little while I don't mind." She kissed him softly upon his fore head and hugged him closer. His body racked heavily due to him trying to hold in his sobs but Katara's tight grip reassured him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. And Katara just nuzzled closer to him.

"Don't be, this is still the best birthday I've ever had." And she truly wasn't lying, somehow every event just made their relationship stronger and she felt that wasn't the last for the day. And as Aang cried Katara soothed him with a back thought in her mind of where she would want to put her Hsi tattoo.

**That turned out longer than I thought actually, but this chapter was heavily planned so that explains the delay. The last part to Katara's birthday this is coming up next chapter and it is sure to please any and every Kataanger. Oh and as for the Hsi/marriage tattoo's those aren't clarified on the show, I made them up, but I did do my research. A double Hsi tattoo is a Chinese symbol of happy marriage so I felt it was appropriate to use for air nomads since they like to use tattoos for symbolic reasons. **

**Review responses:**

**The Abriter—Thank you and will do.**

**Arogorok34—Yep, but sadly the last part is next chapter but that doesn't mean the Kataangyness is over. Let the magic continue!**

**Smartalec93—Thank you, and the Kataangyness is coming.**

**nutshak—Yes, I get it but sadly the next chapter is the last of Katara's birthday (but the Kataangyness shall not end) yet I assure you it'll be the overflowing Kataang chapter you've been waiting for cough major make out scene cough. See ya next chapter!**

**Neon Starz—I don't know why but when I was writing about what they were having for breakfast I got really hungry. (Mmmm Onigiri) As for the cover to my comic I thought it could be better but I always over analyze everything so glad you like it. **

**XxFaithXxHopeXxLoveXx777—Yay for cute and smexy!**

**TallyInTheGreen—Thank you and it would be cool if I had a boyfriend do all that too, but no one goes to those extents now a days. **

**Ibroughthomeababybumblebee—Uh, thank you.**

**avatar209—Yeah I couldn't pass up the Aang getting "excited" part I could so picture it in my head and to answer your question Katara just thought it was a little weird yet, cute she was just saying "oh my" in her head and all that jazz. And my comic was actually inspired by Twilight, which I just got Breaking Dawn too, and it's awesome!**

**Nasecoeur42—It made me smile a lot too. ******

**Satoshi Uchiyuki—Yep, they just keep on getting closer. **

**iheartkataang—No, I don't plan for them to break up and the feeling Katara has will be fully explained next chapter so I don't want to give it away. **

**Jeni27—I guess my comic can be creepy but that won't be till the climax, its sounds more creepy than it actually is and as for the balance I'm glad I balanced it off right. **

**hsm2fangurl—Yep, the heat is on and I plan to keep it T rated just because most of the content shall be in that range though it may go overboard in some chapters later on but I'll just strap a warning on those I don't feel the need to change the whole rating for a few chapters. Yes, Azula is going to make a comeback but I don't want to give it away that's still about four arcs away. **

**Xeaphon—Yeah, they can be more mature than most couples would be at their age but that's what makes it interesting. Well, we both know I found your DA account so I'll keep in touch with you and what not, and I already answered your vampire question on DA. **

**Thanks for the reviews people! **


	11. Starlit Desires, Katara's Bday Part 3

**I had a nasty case of writers block and I just decided, writer's block or not this chapter was getting updated! **

**Sadly, this is the last installment to Katara's birthday and let me tell you this is my favorite chapter yet, and it's the longest. So buckle up for some intense Kataang because it's coming. **

**Oh, and I'd also like to discuss an important matter about timing here. I understand the lines "I can't believe a year ago…." that Zuko and Aang made in the finale confused some people into thinking that a year had already passed up till that moment but I would just like to shed my view on that. Just because they say a year ago doesn't mean that this was a year's worth of time after the finale battle. Everyone knows that the show only covers from winter to summer (leaving out the season of fall) so if you want to get technical a year ago (or in the previous winter or fall or summer or spring) Zuko was still searching for Aang and Aang was in the iceberg. I just feel that for that particular line they were referring to an off show start time which was in fact in the range of a year ago. So just to make things less wordy I just think that the span of the show (including this story so far) has not reached a full year yet……that's just my thoughts though, I'll let you conclude you own opinions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Chapter Eleven: Starlit Desires—Katara's Birthday, Part Three

Aang cried a good long time before finally ceasing his tears and looked around to check to see if they were still in the museum, as they were. But he wouldn't make eye contact with Katara. He felt slightly ashamed of keeping her there for all this time just because some old feelings were brought to the forefront. But he was forced to look into her eyes when she lifted his head to wipe the dried tears off his face.

"I'm sorry," Aang repeated, for the millionth time it seemed but she just smiled fondly at his and kissed his cheek in which a last tear fell.

"Aang, I told you not to be sorry." She reminded stood them both up gently. "I think we've over stayed our welcome here, plus I'm starting to get a little hungry." Aang's mind officially snapped and he began walking down the hall, Katara quickly following.

"So, um, are we leaving now?" Katara asked when they were right back to where they began when first entering the museum.

"Yep, we have two more things to do before the days over."

"Have you enjoyed the museum?" The doorman asked before they went to the stables to find Appa. They agreed, bowed, and smiled then went to find their mode of transportation.

"Thank you, that was wonderful." Katara thanked respectfully to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. She decided not to put herself through what she went through last time they were flying so she just joined him on Appa's head this time, not that Aang minded; he actually enjoyed putting his arm around her for a while.

"It's no big deal Katara, really. I mean I _am _your boyfriend I'd be surprised if I didn't do something like this." Katara just leaned closer to him; nuzzling lightly.

"Uh, Katara," Aang said what seemed like hours later but in reality was just a few timeless moments.

"Mm?"

"Uh, do you think it's going to be weird between us now?" Katara shot up at his words, for some reason they cut like a knife to her heart.

"What do you mean?" She said quietly; still trying to be calm about the matter.

"Well, we both can't avoid the fact that we're three years apart now, isn't that uncomfortable for you? You know, dating a twelve year old?" He looked away even loosening his grip on her. Silently, he was punishing himself for bringing this up today of all days but it just slipped out unconsciously. Katara's face turned serious; a tight frown on her lips and immediately Aang regretted the thought ever entering his little head.

"Is that what you think?" She asked dryly. She didn't seem very amused or even worried, but yet not mad either.

"Well, no," Aang hurried up and responded, he knew that saying "no" was what she wanted to hear but it wasn't what he originally wanted to say. "Uh, yes," he corrected. Katara still didn't look at him, her face unfazed.

"Aang I love you," she started simply and reached over to grab his hand. "More than you'll ever know, but if you think that I wouldn't want to date you just because we're three years apart than-" Aang silenced her, pulling her into a tight hug. He would've kissed her but his brain told him it would've been pushing it. Katara didn't hug back, though, she just rested her head on his shoulder heavily; her hands drumming on his knees idly, as if she were waiting for something.

"Katara?" he whispered into her ear, the warm contact making her shiver slightly.

"Why would you think that Aang? Why would you think for one second that I would do something that stupid for such a stupid reason?" Her tone was still dry but a hint of sorrow cracked lightly from her voice as well. This only made Aang hug her closer.

"I-I don't know, I wasn't thinking, I just guess that was what most girls would-"

"If you haven't noticed, Aang, I'm not most girls. I'll take our relationship just as seriously as I would if you were the one who was older. But personally I love you just the way you are." Her voice was eliciting happiness now and she pulled back enough just to look at him. He looked happy enough but there was still some doubt in his eyes but Katara decided to push this topic any further. After a quick make-up peck they were back into silence; just enjoying each other's company after their recent spat.

Though, during this silence it gave Katara some time to think what Aang had just commented on. Katara had never really taken a second thought to the fact that she and Aang would be three years apart until Mai, Suki, and Toph mentioned it; it didn't really seem like a big deal to her but maybe it was because her naïve love for him was blinding the obvious. Now that she thought of it a fifteen year old girl dating a twelve year old was a little odd from plains sight. She looked over at him, the sun was beginning to set and the first hues were coming from the clouds which somehow glowed over Aang in a light perfect for her observation. He had certainly grown from the childish person he was when he came back into this world, but enough so that his personality still gleamed with a child-like exterior. But that itself was the reason she was so in love with him. It was something about his balance of maturity with playfulness that was refreshing and made her feel the closure that they could have fun and be serious when the occasion called for it. He understood deep love enough to give it back to her in such a strong surge and had the ability to cheer her up in a giddy yet understanding way. There was no doubt he wasn't like other twelve year olds but still the fact that he was twelve rubbed everyone who see told the wrong way and for the moment it made her twitch a little. To think of what it looked like that a fifteen year old was kissing and lusting over a small boy…….

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked and tightened his grip around her waist. Katara just gasped, though, at her first realization of how much his voice had changed. It had gotten so much deeper than when they had first met in the South Pole. It still had its younger undertone but the main octave was a slightly deeper and more soothing tone that made her shiver even more at the thought of him whispering something into her ear now that she realized the change. Maybe this was why she had such a strange feeling when she greeted her in her bed?

"Ah, no not really," she responded. It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, it just looked like you were really deep in thought about something."

"I was just thinking about you, what you said and all."

"I'm really sorry Katara" he apologized softly and she felt his hands scrunch her dress a little in nervousness. "I know I must've worried you."

"Forget it Aang, it was something that most, or really, any person would worry about. I just want you to know nothing like that will ever come between us." She had just released all she had been thinking with the end of the conversation, all of her uneven thoughts were smoothed. She loved Aang too much to let a three year difference of the thoughts of others cloud her judgment.

They were in love and that was enough. And as for her new found realization in Aang's growth she would just have to let that take its own natural course. But for some reason she felt that was going to be harder than she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Their next stop was a small restaurant, it was out in the middle of a newly established all nations village—these villages were fairly experimental—so Katara was especially excited.

"Wait here," Aang noted and jumped off Appa after they landed which Katara found a little odd since they were eating there. When he returned, though, he had fives wooden boxes, probably filled with food, and sat back down on Appa's head.

"Uh, am I missing something?" Katara asked when Aang grabbed the reins to continue flying.

"I don't know are you?"

"It's just aren't we supposed to be eating inside the restaurant?"

"Oh, well you see I kind of had something else planned for dinner, but we just needed the food. I hope that's okay."

"No, no it's fine. What do you have planned?"

"Oh," Aang placed a careful finger over her lips. "That's a secret until we get there." Katara felt a blush creeping up but controlled her body temperature enough to let it cease before commencing, even with Aang's warm finger over her mouth.

It was only after another long period of flying that Katara wondered where exactly they were going again.

"I hate to sound pushy," she started. "But are we almost there?" It was twilight outside and the moon was beginning to rise. Also not to mention Katara was getting very hungry.

"Why don't you tell me?" He pointed to the sky above and Katara gasped at the autumn lights gleaming in the sky. It was always the same for the beginning of every season, an aurora appeared in the sky.

"Oh," Katara placed her hands firmly over her mouth and leaned unconsciously against Aang. "It's amazing I almost forgot about the autumn lights this year."

"I thought you'd like them." Aang placed an arm around her shoulders and his head over hers; placing a small kiss there. The perfect moment was interrupted, though, from Katara's growling stomach.

"I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. Sorry." She blushed in embarrassment and patted her stomach.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have made you wait this long to eat. I guess I just wanted the scenery." He pulled out the boxes again and feed Appa some lettuce so he could have energy to stay upright for all that time. Aang made a mental note to thank Appa later for all the work he was doing that day.

The dinner Aang had brought consisted of more of Katara's favorites. Some soup noodles and a boiled egg, a lotus seed bun, and peach buns for dessert. Most of the food in the dinner was more of Katara's newly favorite foods that she had come to like over the course of their traveling.

"Are you full?" Aang asked when he was done and Katara was still chomping down on her seventh peach bun.

"Hmm?" Katara raised her head and Aang chuckled lightly at the icing all around her mouth. "What?"

"You have a little-" he twirled his finger around to accent the icing but Katara just gave him a blank stare so he leaned in closer to her and kissed her peach flavored mouth then wiped the remaining icing off with his thumbs. Down below was a calm ocean, the waves making a lovely harmony perfect for the occasion. Katara suddenly smiled at an idea that entered her mind.

"You know, we never did get to go dancing." She finally looked over at him and he was smiling devilishly at her idea.

"Thought you'd never ask." He stood on the bison's head and climbed into the saddle, extending his hand towards Katara's. "Take my hand," he gently commanded, remembering how he had used the same line the first time they danced together. Katara didn't oppose this time, though, confidently taking his hand and letting herself become swept away in calm of his warm hands firmly on her waist, his breath whispering lightly in her ear, and the waves creating their twilight song.

"Isn't this perfect?" Katara sighed sometime later, feeling a little weird asking something as obvious as that.

"Well, it really doesn't matter what I think. I mean it is _your _birthday." Aang looked up at her slightly to see her face still awaiting an answer. "But, yes, it is perfect." They both relaxed into each other; coming out of the traditional dancing position. "Just like I planned."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, how many things can you possibly have planned for one day?" Katara asked in a mock-annoyance. Despite the extreme lateness she was just as awake as she would be during the day, probably because of all the dancing they did.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "This is the last stop I promise."

"Well, where? Or is this a secret as well?" She touched her cheek to his; coaxing him to just tell her.

"No, we're going to mosque."

"A mosque? Why a mosque?"

"Well, I thought we could go star gazing in the tower." He saw Katara glow at the mention of star gazing, even so far as when he had first met her she loved to watch the stars so he concluded she had been doing that even in the Southern Water Tribe.

"Oh look," He called when he saw the tower of the mosque peak over the land curve. "We're here, I made sure that we flew close enough to this place when we were watching the autumn aurora." He landed Appa once more and the bison collapsed after Aang and Katara jumped off.

"Thanks buddy, you've done good today." Aang told his friends and patted his nose.

"I feel so bad Appa still has to make the trip back home tonight."

"Well, actually I was thinking we could just, uh, spend the night here." He blushed at what he said probably sounded like and Katara's blank face didn't help.

"Oh," she said simply and curled her hand over his mouth to hide her approaching smile.

"U-unless that makes you feel uncomfortable than we can totally go back home, I understand." He was waving his hands back and forth in a gesture that made Katara giggle; she grabbed his hand.

"Has anyone ever told you you worry way too much about things?"

"Well, when someone has a girlfriend as beautiful and amazing as you they're naturally nervous." He spit out the words without even thinking about what he was saying, and looked downwards to hide his shameful face.

"Let's go then," she smiled as she pulled him inside behind her. "If we're going to stay here together all night we're going to have to make ourselves comfortable. Right?" Aang gulped and nodded as some certain thoughts entered his mind.

The two got some blankets and a pillow Aang had stashed in Appa's saddle to make a semi bed roll, lighting a few candles to illuminate the room slightly and curled up in each other's arms under the covers. Aang was starting to feel very tired, or relaxed he couldn't tell which one it was, but Katara seemed to be wide awake due to her unfocused eyes on the star gazing tower around them.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked when her eyes became more of a distraction. "If you're just trying to stay awake you can go to sleep you know."

"No, it's not that, it's just….I love you." She looked up at him with a hint of uncertainty in her eyes as if it was her first time saying those words again. She suddenly felt that funny feeling she felt earlier that morning, and in the hot springs all over again. An odd churning circulating not just through her stomach but throughout her entire body.

"I love you too," he beamed at her with that smile of his and kissed her tenderly enough to set Katara off the edge. Katara wasn't going to let him pull away when he did and leaned in to further deepen the kiss. Aang was a bit surprised at first—seeing as how he didn't plan this—but readily welcomed it when Katara seemed to want to take the lead for the moment as her tongue ran along his teeth and the inside of his cheeks. He made little noises against Katara's mouth which just made her smile into their next kiss.

Aang had been thinking about doing this all day, thought he didn't want to push his limits with her so easily by just flatly asking to have a moment, but this was much better. He had gotten what he wanted and he didn't even have to go through the awkward part of asking. His alarms went off when he registered just how much Katara was in control, she was practically mauling him down into the sheets they had laid out (which were now going in every which direction).

"Uh," Aang managed to get out when she broke away from his mouth and trailed kisses down his jaw and neckline, making him utter a sound somewhere between a moan and a gasp. This only made Katara react more and pick up her pace. Aang began to get more drenched in the feeling of her lips and hands working on him and started closing his eyes, but quickly forced them back open. It was like a point of no return, he knew he'd lose it just as much as she was if he gave in this quickly.

"Katara!" He gasped out and Katara lifted her head from her work on his neck.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to take things this fast?" It was only around midnight and at the rate they were going they'd be up all night doing……whatever.

"If I didn't want to then why would I?" She'd always throw those phrases that made him think every once in a while and it wasn't long until they were back at it, their legs tangled in the sheets and Aang's necklace being thrown across the room.

Katara's hands worked down the sides of his slender frame, resting on the small of his back, that feeling swirling through her like it was a chakra of its own. She knew it had something to do with Aang. Just being around him, breathing in his scent, touching him and kissing him, it all channeled that circulating feeling of a lust of some sort. But Aang seemed to be enjoying himself now too, sucking on her bottom lip between his own gently enough to have her give her share of noises.

"You….are," Katara tried to say but her lips only wanted to give out whimpers, not words. Her breathing picked up and Aang could feel a strange heat from her coming off in waves. Aang had heard Sokka talk about those heat waves during their little talk so he concluded Katara must've been having one. This actually made what little part of him was still thinking satisfied for having such an effect on her. An effect that was obviously stronger than he thought when she pulled off both his poncho and shirt nonchalantly and nuzzled into the bare skin.

Aang's eyes were wide when he felt her warmth a greater deal now that his torso was bare, but unfortunately _that_ wasn't part of the plan.

"Katara I think we-" He was silenced by her lips on his.

"No talking, there's no need for words Aang," she leaned down again, her lips opened enough to accept his but he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders; holding her up to keep her at bay.

"I think we need to stop." He whispered darkly. He wasn't meeting her eyes. "I've been feeling this energy from you all day, like something was building up inside you, and I think I finally know what it was." He finally looked up at her, her face flushed and hair disheveled cascading over his hands that were on her shoulders. It was making him lose his train of thought.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Aang. This is exactly why I was starting to worry about our age difference too." She could see his face automatically drop at the mentioning of their age again. "I mean I still want to be with you it's just what would someone say if they found me, a fifteen year old, doing everything I was doing to a twelve year old?"

"Well, first of all what we do is our business and second of all I'm old enough to be in love, so obviously I'm old enough to know what and what not to let my girlfriend do." He didn't really seem offended, but his tone was a little more sour than usual.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized again and rolled off from atop him to catch her breath. "Maybe we should actually get some sleep now?" She was afraid that if they stayed awake she would get that urge again, better she be sleeping instead.

"Good idea," he agreed and straitened the sheets that had carelessly moved around with the active motions. They went back to their previous position: Aang holding Katara, Katara against Aang. Both of them took one last look at the stars before closing their eyes.

"Aang?" Katara acknowledged before sleeping.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for doing all this for me, it was the best present," her words made Aang realize something and he shot up, breaking apart the moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He pulled out a red envelope from his nearby bag and handed it to her.

"An envelope?" She questioned playfully and Aang scowled at her.

"Just open it," he moaned. And she did, revealing a small, primary colored ring with some kind of inscription which she found it to say "eternity."

"Aang, it's beautiful," she choked out, immediately putting it on.

"Happy Birthday." He wished her.

"I don't understand I thought this day _was_ my present?"

"Well I thought giving you both was more formal," he lifted her hand in his and kissed the ring on it. "I hope it's not too much, but I thought if I gave you a necklace it would be pushing a little too far."

"I don't know, I've always been looking forward to what necklace you're going to give me, but I still love the ring, thank you." She kissed his lips softly and laid back down, leaving a wide eyed Aang trying to register what she had just said.

**See, I promised you a long chapter! Well, people Katara's birthday is over and I have to say I liked the way it turned out. Next chapter will wrap up the Toph/Zuko conflict and bring in some big news for any Maiko shippers out there. As for the ring I felt that a ring serves no marriage purposes in the Avatar world (since these people seem to like necklaces) so don't get all high horse, it's just a simple ring. **

**And more from the research station: If anyone noticed the foods I picked for Katara's dinner were on purpose due to their meanings in Chinese birthdays. The noodles representing a longer life and the boiled egg simply meaning "birthday." Also the lotus seed, and peach bus are popular Chinese birthday foods. Finally, the ring Aang got Katara was in a red envelope which is in resemblance to and Ang Pao present, which is money given to the birthday person in a red envelope, I didn't use the money but the red envelope is still there. **

**Review Responses:**

**lightspeedc—Thank you and no I'm not going to abandon It I just had a nasty case of writers block on this story and no matter how hard I tried everything I wrote was crap, sorry about the long wait. **

**ihearkataang—Sorry about the wait, I'll try and update sooner. (please don't hate meeeeee!)**

**SilvrImage—My second favorite show is Danny Phantom but I love SpongeBob too. Yeah and Appa does help, like, a lot but Appa's so tired…poor baby. **

**general shadow wolfsbane—Thank you we all love cuteness right?**

**XxFaithXxHopeXxLoveXx77—I'm glad my story makes you feel better, and by "my guy" do you mean your boyfriend or something? **

**Ranger of the Valley—That idea was actually in my head a long time and I tried to put it in a lot of the oneshots I've been doing but it just seemed to work in that setting instead.**

**Neon Starz—Everyone seemed to love the Hsi tattoos, and yes, it will be revealed where Katara wants to put hers later on. **

**nutshak—I learned some things too**

**1.You're awesome**

**2. I live for reviews like yours**

**3. I only do research when it has to do with Avatar….JK XD**

**hsm2fangurl—I noticed that some other authors do put random stuff in their stories so I wanted to stay away from that aspect of writing and just go the extra mile, it was surprisingly easy (go Google!) **

**The Abriter—Thank you.**

**Argorok34—I actually have Aang's birthday all planned out, plus it comes with an interesting story, I suppose.**

**melissita—Thank you, everyone seemed to love the tattoo idea so I'm glad you did too. **

**CptData—Wow, thank you for the long review. As for Katara I don't know why I put her birthday in the fall—since it does seem more logical for it to be in the winter—but it was just one of those idea's that would eat me alive if I didn't use it. And Azula, she's going to have her own arc soon enough that I'm sure everyone will love (I even had fun planning it). Lastly, This story will definitely cover Aang's birthday and about three years after that….this is going to be a pretty long story. I'm guessing from 50-100 chapters (maybe more) **

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee—Yay!**

**Jeni27—thank you and it's weird that I can write date scenes so vividly because I've never actually been on a date. And I totally agree with you on the whole seeing Katara's thoughts typed out, her feelings are always so ambiguous on the show that you have to think really hard to write in her train of thought. **

**TallyInTheGreen—I actually considered one of them falling in the water and waking up but it ended up on the editing room floor, and sorry I didn't describe how they were sleeping in the last chapter but I didn't want it to be overdone. **

**avatar209—yeah, Katara can be pretty stubborn sometimes (she kind of reminds me of the character Suzuka In the anime "Suzuka") as for Breaking Dawn I started reading it but I had to stop because I had to read another book for English. **

**Satoshi Uchiyuki—I think we all know what Katara was trying to do….JK**

**Xeaphon—That's what I thought about the air nomads too, so I had to improvise.**

**Arizony--Thank you, my fingers are still workin hard**

**Nasecoeur42—Thank you**

**Wow guys, I got 21 reviews for one chapter (it's a new record) keep it up! **


	12. Some Discussions

**Wow, this took a long time to update, and the truth is it's not because I have writers block I'm just really busy, which I really shouldn't be since I'm only in the 9****th**** grade. Anyway this is the talk between Toph and Zuko that was meant to be a side story in the Katara's b-day arc but I decided to just make it an independent chapter. Plus it wraps up the last bit of Aang and Katara's little segment. **

**Disclaimer: Why must I do this every blasted chapter? I don't own Avatar, geez.**

Chapter Twelve: Some Discussions

Aang nudged Katara awake for the millionth time that morning before she finally fluttered her eyes open.

"Mm?" She hummed and tried to roll over but realized she was pinned against him. His arms were closely wrapped around her waist, his face nuzzled into the top of her head which was on his shoulder. She smiled and nestled back into the juncture she was so comfortably in all night.

"Katara, we need to go, we're already getting a later start than I wanted." Aang reasoned and stood causing Katara to groan in the loss of his warmth. She grabbed his hand, begging for him to return.

"Aang." Katara said simply. It wasn't a wine or a demand, she just said it. The Avatar sighed and bent down to brush his lips against hers, a gentle kiss in which Katara tried to deepen but Aang flatly refused and told her to wash up by the pond.

While sitting in the stream Katara pondered over the prior day's events. She was so out of control yesterday, she let her emotions that she had kept secretive all out for the first real time. And she could tell Aang wasn't one hundred percent go on the idea. He was still young regardless of how mature he was, and it was easy to understand that he would be inexperienced in the matter.

"You alright?" Aang asked when they were just about home, Katara had been silent all the way there, just unconsciously staring at her ring that Aang had given her.

"Hmm? Oh, sure I'm fine." She didn't take her eyes off the ring, watching the aura of colors curving in the morning light.

"Katara," Aang reached over and tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a pitied gaze. "Something's wrong." Aang concluded lowly.

"Well, it's just what happened last night that's all, I'm a little uneasy." Aang laughed a little and pulled her horizontally towards him so she was on his shoulder. She sighed and kissed his neck softly, pressing the fabric of his collar against the skin.

"It's alright you know, we all have those moments."

"Yeah, but are you ready for that kind of thing yet? I mean we've only been dating for four months."

"I'm perfectly fine with the way we are, just being together, sitting by the fire, kissing a bit, but when you took off my….my-"Aang found a loss for words somehow and stopped mid-sentence just hoping that Katara got the message.

"I know I was out of line there but are you ready to, you know, up the ante?" Aang looked down and scrunched his face together, Katara watching him intently.

"I'm just fine with the way we are, that's all I know to say right now." He looked up at her, his eyes glassed over with someone odd emotion. "Is-is that okay?" Katara nodded quickly and agreed with no hesitation.

She would just have to wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You two were gone longer than I expected, you said you'd be home before midnight!" Sokka yelled as soon as Aang and Katara stepped foot in the main entrance.

"Sorry Sokka, we just got sidetracked." Katara answered in a vague tone and intertwined her arm around Aang's and Sokka burned with unknowingness.

"Appa was just too tired to make the trip home,' Aang elaborated casually. "We're sorry Sokka, but nothing monumentally life changing happened, okay." The couple walked over to the kitchen to get some brunch since they decided to skip breakfast in order to get home as fast as they could.

"So, did you like it?" Aang asked, referring to her birthday of course and Katara's smirk that she gave to Sokka only grew bigger.

"I hated it." Katara jeered and smiled wider. Aang soon joined her smile once he realized she was teasing.

"That's what I thought."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Something must be done here." Suki clarified when Toph's attitude had hit rock bottom whenever a certain Fire Lord came around.

"I agree." Katara added. She had been gone a day with Aang on her birthday but the change in the young earth bender was lucid way before then. "But why Zuko? I think if anything she'd be mad at Sokka for something." Suki shrugged and the two older teens silently discussed the matter.

Zuko, on the other hand, was in his room carving some important artifacts when Mai entered slowly.

"Hey there," she said lowly and trailed his shoulders with her finger tips while he hastily put up his carvings.

"Hey," he greeted and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Mai smiled and sat in his lap unexpectedly.

"You've been working too hard," Mai implied and slid her lips onto his ear, even after almost a half a year of dating it still made Zuko shiver. "Mr. Fire Lord." Zuko's lips curled up and he turned to face Mai, she smiled devilishly at him and leaned in to close the distance between them.

Mai and Zuko's alone time was few and far between due to Zuko's busy schedule but they did manage to sneak some time like this, usually late in the night.

"Eh hmm." Toph cleared her throat loudly and split up the hotly involved couple. Mai groaned in protest until she looked over at the very red earth bender. Her eyes were puffy and she body trembled dangerously; Mai suspected that her face wasn't red because she was embarrassed.

"Um, yes?" Mai said as calmly as she could and tried her best to slowly climb off of Zuko without triggering too many vibrations for the girl.

"I just came in here to say goodnight," Toph lied and whipped her eyes swiftly. "So goodnight." She instantly left the scene and dashed out the door.

"Zuko?" Mai said a few moments later. "Maybe I should go see what's wrong?' Mai wasn't really one for those girl to girl talks but it _was _Toph, how bad could it be?

"No," Zuko said quickly enough and tightened the waistband on his robe. "I need to talk to her." He got up from the chair and ran after the blind earth bender, leaving a very agitated and confused Mai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Toph!" Zuko called to her and she picked up her pace of walking. "Toph come on, we need to talk."

"Why bother?" Toph spewed and turned to face the oncoming Fire Lord.

"Because you need to stop this, Mai is my _girlfriend _I'm entitled to-"

"Just shut up!" Toph interrupted and punched his shoulder roughly rough that Zuko couldn't tell whether it was for affection or just to punch him. "I don't want to hear about you and Mai."

"Toph, you like me I know that and I like you too, but as a _friend_," he grabbed her shoulders and shock her ever so lightly enough that her mouth merged from its tight frown to a hard pout.

"So that's all we will ever be is friends?" Her voice was softer now, sounding more sadly in belief than angry. Zuko sighed and nodded.

"But really good friends." He stressed that and pulled her against him in the warmest hug he could usher towards her. She willingly sank into him and let out a bigger sigh. "You're an amazing girl Toph, but you can't keep going for guys who are already spoken for." He felt Toph's features sadden even more and he pulled her tighter, treating her in a manner a brother would to his little sister.

"You think there's a guy out there for me?" She asked sometime later. Zuko smiled.

"Yeah actually and he might be closer than you think, maybe even back at your own house." Toph instantaneously pulled away gave him a crocked look.

"Yuexi right?" Toph replied flatly. "That's who you mean?" Zuko nodded nervously and Toph rolled her eyes.

"Look, me and Yuexi…" she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms and Zuko's smile grew at the fact that she was turning back to her classic Toph ways. "We sort of left off on uneven grounds, things are very complicated between us."

"You in a complicated relationship?" Zuko teased and Toph just stayed unflinching.

"What we are is none of you business and I doubt he's the one I'll end up with. Besides me and older guys just don't seem to mix very well." Zuko looked down again, she did have a point. "Well, goodnight." Toph bid a farewell and started to walk down the hall.

"Toph," Zuko called and she stopped. "We okay?" He asked softly and Toph turned around with an unfamiliar smile on her face. Eyes closed, mouth perked, and hair seemingly lifted off her features.

"Yeah, we're cool. And besides I'm used to it by now." Zuko didn't know whether to smile or frown so he just kept a straight face and watched Toph go to her room.

Somehow Zuko couldn't imagine Toph loving anyone romantically. It wasn't her age, since Aang was the same age as her and he was deeply in love with Katara. It was just her personality, the way she was so strong willed and independent that she didn't need a companion.

But Zuko had a feeling a certain butler would change that.

**Grrr, it's almost midnight, but this is finished. I really don't know what to say about this chapter just about the end of Zuko/Toph (which I always planned to be short lived). Some more Toph/ Yuexi hints (gotta love that Butler) and next arc is coming up, which focuses a ton on Zuko and Mai (Yay!?) **

**Review Responses:**

**The Abriter—Thank you, and I'll try. **

**Padalin of Farore—Don't be worried about the age, that problem really doesn't pop up that much after this. (And I know this is a totally random question but do you like Star Wars?) **

**SilverKyo—Thank you for the long review and the advice, I hope I didn't use "just" too much in this chapter but if I did feel free to tell me, and any other over used word that bothers you (not a lot of people tell me what I need to improve on and I wish they would).**

**lightspeedc—Yeah, I intended for Katara to go a tad overboard and I felt that age difference was important to discuss as well and it actually turned out better than I thought. **

**general shadow wolfsbane—yeah, this is gona be a long one, but I love this show and I want to keep the hope alive as long as I can. Also, I'm happy you were okay with my non-overly descriptive writing. Some writers do over describe things and me, being a very visual person, like it when they leave some thinking space for the reader so I didn't over do the imagery. **

**Katsumara—Thank you, I'll do my best to keep writing. **

**avatar209—Technically I really do think this is how Aang and Katara would handle these things, and Katara, being in at the peak of her hormones, would go over the edge. But we all love Aang the gentleman right? **

**nutshak—This review made me laugh so many times I had to drink some water to calm down. Whoa, dude, you split my sides with your awesomeness. And I knew my food tasted funny…XD.**

**ibroughthomeababybumblebee—Well, she is still 14, but I understand your reasoning, but we all have our wild moments every now and then, right? **

**CptData—Yeah, I think 100 chapters **_**is**_** pushing it but definitely a minimum of around 50 chapters, but you never know right?**

**Xeaphon—No, they won't go that far….yet (heh, heh)…….and I felt putting Asian reference in this story when it's supposed to be a continuation was inevitable and I'm glad you like it.**

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully). Thank you for reviewing, even after such a late update. **


	13. Blank To Hide

**O your God! Is this story seriously back? **

**Eh hem. **

**Okay, first things first, yes I suck. Second things second, please don't hate me too much. Third things third, this story has regained my attention. **

**On a better note, Maiko fans rejoice because this is your arc! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…sigh.**

Chapter Thirteen: Blank to Hide

He breathed in and out in an out. This was the fifth time in the last week he had tried to ask her, and it was really starting to get annoying. He would get her someplace romantic, and they'd talk for hours about nothing in particular. But every time the perfect opportunity came up, he missed it, and didn't even notice until it was gone.

But today was going to be different. Today was going to be the day. Today would be the day he would ask her to marry him, and there was no turning back now. He had brought the ring, everything was set, and he was ready…kind of…somewhat…not even remotely.

"Having second thoughts, Zuko?" Aang asked when he saw him standing in front of Mai's door that night after dinner. Everyone was getting ready for bed, as Mai probably was, and Zuko decided to do the task then, when they were least likely to be interrupted.

"Uh, no, but I am nervous." He admitted, smirking a little oddly. Aang just laughed quietly.

"She's going to love the ring you picked out for her," he tried to make him a little more confident.

"I hope so, we spent two weeks looking for just the right one," Zuko said. Aang just kept laughing, recalling how much they stressed over finding the perfect ring that would fit her personality as well as to fit the symbol of the occasion. They must've put at least twenty rings on hold in all the markets in the city.

"Someone want to tell me the punch line?" Mai suddenly entered the scene, in her sleeping robes, hair pulled back for sleep, and a rather amused look on her face.

"Uh, hi Mai, we were just…" Zuko trailed, scratching his arm in nervousness. Aang took that as his cue to leave, placing a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder and giving him one last look of hope. Zuko valued his good intentions and smiled a small smile back before being left alone with Mai.

_Not even remotely. _

"So you want to come in, or are you going to stand there?" Mai asked a slight yawn in her voice. Zuko gulped. He was staring to think too much.

"Yeah, yeah, I have to talk to you anyway." Mai met his eyes with a look of apprehension and curiosity, all glazed over with her normal blank look. Zuko stepped in cautiously. He had been in Mai's room numerous times, but never this late at night, when they were so alone and so uninterrupted.

"So you want to talk?" Mai started. "Should be worried or curious?"

"I don't exactly know," Zuko answered uncertainly, only making Mai's face grow even duller. But he knew her well enough to know that the duller her facial expression was the more she was worried. So maybe he wasn't so alone?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked, a light crack in her voice that she hoped Zuko didn't notice, but he did. Zuko sighed heavily before taking a seat next to her on the side of her bed. One last breath.

"Mai, I've known you since before you could even walk." He looked up at her, wanting to see her reaction to his preamble, the only thing he saw was a smile tugging at her lips. This seemed to empower him for the moment, so he continued. "And I know we've always wanted to be together from day one."

"Really, so when you called me icky, and a crazy girl, that was all an act?" Mai teased, and Zuko felt a heat enter his body.

"Somewhat," he answered, very, very quietly. Mai just laughed, the dullness on her face gone, and she placed a hand on his, squeezing it a little.

"So what's this all about?" She asked a moment later. She placed a hand on his cheek, suddenly hit with an urge to kiss him; she felt the heat beneath her hand and met his eyes. He looked so…so nervous. Nervous and Zuko weren't exactly coherent words. He never really showed nervousness. Either he was very good at hiding it or he was very in control of his emotions. Mai took a wild stab in the dark and assumed it was the first choice. She dropped her hand from his face slowly, but he grabbed it and placed it back on his burning cheek.

"Mai," he whispered, placing his lips to her palm and making her shiver a bit. "I always want to be with you, there's no one else." Mai eyes widened.

"Uh," she muttered, but he placed up his other hand, silencing her.

"I want you to be my wife, I-I want you to marry me, Mai." He said in some form of a blurted sentence. Mai was completely shocked. For once, one of her expressions wasn't glossed over with a dull or blank stare. She was completely shocked, and it was raw and evident on her face. The next thing she knew Zuko was pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it, showing her a golden ring with a wine colored gem in the middle. The gem wasn't anything extra ordinary, the gem was just large enough to see, and just small enough not to be too much. It was perfect. Mai pulled her hand from Zuko's face, covering her mouth and staring at him with questionable eyes. A smile just grazed his features. He was rather satisfied with himself, he had proposed without fainting, or throwing up, or running out of the room in a cold sweat. And for that he exhaled.

"What?" Mai finally asked, her hand still covering her mouth.

"I want you to marry me, Mai." He repeated after a few minutes of silence. He was glad he had gotten through telling her once, but now twice. He deserved a pat on the back.

"M-marry?" she repeated as well. Her hand finally left her mouth. "Zuko, are you, are you serious?" He face dropped at her question. Warning signs and red lights began to flash in his brain. Oh no.

"Y-yes."

"How…when did you come to this decision?" She asked him, sounding both surprised and oddly disappointed.

"Right after me and Toph came back from our trip three weeks ago." Mai nodded, she had sensed a change in him, and fitting it into that time frame seemed right, but that didn't seem to change anything.

"And you're serious?" She asked on more time, crossing her arms and looking a little flustered.

"Yes, Mai, I'm serious!" he exclaimed, though not in an angry fashion, more in an announcing tone of voice. "I want you to be my wife, I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" He breathed. "Okay?" She suddenly looked up at him, the dullness back on her features but the emotion under it was what made Zuko almost kill over. She looked angry. More than angry, furious.

"Not okay," she spat, standing and walking towards the door, Zuko following suit. Once he made it to Mai she was opening the door, pointing into the hallway. "I have to go to bed, so I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, a little pitifully that even made him wince.

"I don't want to talk about this, now, just go."

"But, Mai-?"

"Go!"

He left her then, damaged, sad, and really, really confused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seeing Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki that morning was depressing for Zuko. They were all around the table, laughing and snuggled under one another.

"Morning, happy groom." Aang greeted, waving with one hand and pulling Katara closer with the other. She smiled.

"We're so happy for you and Mai, Zuko," Suki said. "I can't believe one of us is actually getting married." Zuko gave Aang a warning glance, and he tried to smile it off.

"I told them," Aang admitted. "I didn't think you'd mind. We're all friends, right?"

"It's alright, Aang," Zuko sighed, sitting down. "Because there's nothing to tell. Mai turned me down."

Everyone gasped, and it only made Zuko feel worse.

"Wh-what?" Sokka exclaimed. "Is that even legal?"

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of person turns down someone when they ask you to marry them?"

"It happens all the time Sokka, people get rejected, it happens." Aang spoke from experience, and looking at Zuko's face brought him back to the night Katara had shut him off at Ember Island. "The ground's always thicker after the rain, Zuko." He preached. "It was one conversation, just try again."

"What makes you so sure?" Zuko asked sadly, sounding like he had already given up.

"Because we all know, Mai, and we all know she's crazy about you. I'm pretty sure her reasons for turning you down were fixable and probably temporary."

"We girls usually have ulterior motives when we're faced with serious romantic issues." Katara elaborated. "Especially, strong, independent girls like us, you can bank on that she's just scared."

"Or that she's just as nervous as you are." Suki added. Zuko sighed and stood.

"You're going to talk to her?" Aang asked when he began to walk away.

"No, I'm going to go take a hot bath." Aang face dropped, and Zuko smiled softly. "Then I'm going to talk to her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mai hadn't gotten out of bed that morning. She looked out the window from her pillow. High noon. She sighed. Maybe she'd get out of bed tomorrow?

"Mai?" she heard a knock on the door. She knew that knock all too well. He was back again. She expected that he would come, but she didn't expect him to stay there for an hour, saying over and over that he wasn't going to leave her door until she let him in. Once it was well into the evening she decided to give in, and met him with no gaze at all, just a blank stare.

"What do you want from me?" She asked right out, noting even waiting for him to come in. He exhaled heavily before making his way in and closing the door behind him. He placed two hands on her shoulders both gently and firmly.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong." Her stare was still blank, and he still wasn't going to give up.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just don't want to marry you."

"Why?" He pleaded. "Why not? I know we haven't been together for so long, but we belong together and I know you know that."

"You don't anything about what I know," She yelled at him. "All _I_ know is that you're a coward."

"A coward? What are you talking about?"

"How dare you ask me to marry you when you can't even say…" she trailed off, composing herself. Mai was suddenly becoming very aware that she was a mess. Her hair was messy and her sleeping robe was marred by wrinkles and some stain that she didn't recall having when she first went to sleep. They were probably from all the tears she cried that night. Though she would never admit it, Mai wasn't one to cry, just as much as Zuko wasn't one to be nervous.

"Can't even say what, Mai?!" She stepped back, saying something very quietly that Zuko had to strain to hear.

"That you love me," she said, though it was barely audible.

"Mai," Zuko sighed after some long moments. She stood there, not meeting his eyes, hands held together tightly, and her bangs covering almost her entire face. She looked sad, drained, embarrassed, confused, all of the above. Zuko reached out to touch her, but she backed away.

"_I _love you." She admitted even more quietly. "Do you understand? Do you understand why I can't accept your proposal?"

"But, Mai, just because-"

"Just because nothing!" She cut him off. "If you can't say you love me then why do you deserve to marry me? I thought you were going to tell me that yesterday, when you came in, but instead you just popped the question and skipped the most important part of a relationship!" Zuko didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to say, just not how to say it. So instead he just stared at her. After a while of her scowling at him she turned away, crawling back in her bed and covering herself in the covers deeply. "Leave," she commanded.

"No," Zuko finally decided on. Suddenly he was on her bed, trying to find her under the mess of covers and when he did find her he realized she was crying. Mai…was crying…because of him. He felt like a jerk, something lower that the magma at the earth's core. "Not until," he started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Not before I tell you that I love you too." Mai seemed unchanged. She still stared up at him, her face was still blank, and tears still fell down her face. But it was when the tears stopped, and a smile reached her lips tentatively that Zuko's heart suddenly felt heavy and light as a feather at the same time.

Next thing he knew she was kissing him, long and soft and loving and definitely reassuring.

"Zuko," she murmured against his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?" _That_ took him by surprise, she could tell, but the smile she felt against her mouth told her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Only if you'll marry me." He teased roundabout like. Mai laughed slightly.

"Well then, I guess you better give me my ring."

**Ding Dong, wedding bells! Yayz! That's right folks the first Fire War Renaissance wedding is Maiko! **

**Writing Maiko was harder than I thought. Zuko and Mai are such moody characters that putting them in situations like this requires some serious thinking. Zuko normally doesn't get nervous, and Mai usually doesn't show vulnerability, so having them act like this and still be in character is a total butt. **

**I don't think I did too bad, though. Besides, Zuko and Mai have their moments, though I'm pretty sure they're always going to be behind closed doors when they happen. **

**Since my last update was, like, in October, no review responses but I appreciate all of you for still reading my story even though I'm a terrible person. **

**Please, those of you who are still left, don't stop reviewing, it's all that keeps me going now. **

**(Goes off somewhere to cry). **


	14. Masquerade

**For all of you who said my next update would be some odd months away…HA! I made it my personal mission to prove you wrong, only four days this time. I'm sure you don't mind. But, for future notice don't expect an update in the same week anymore. I'm going to aim for a once a week updating schedule. **

**And another quick tidbit, while writing this arc (I'm currently about two chapters ahead of this one) I found that it's very Mai-centric, so if you're a Mai fan, be extra happy. **

**Disclaimer: We all know the deal. **

Chapter Fourteen: Masquerade

The entire palace was abuzz with Zuko and Mai's wedding. It was to be set in the late fall, only about a month away, and both Zuko and Mai couldn't be happier.

"Not that this isn't great, but isn't it a little odd seeing Zuko and Mai, _this _happy?" Aang asked Sokka when they had come out of a meeting. Aang decided to sit for Zuko since him and Mai were taking care of some arrangements and Sokka sat in for Aang.

"It is kind of weird, but I'm proud of Zuko for going through with all of this in first place. Plus, marriage usually makes people pretty peppy."

"How many weddings have you been to?" Aang asked, he had been to tons of weddings, but Sokka's situation may have been different.

"Enough, it seemed everyone was getting married when I was about nine or ten, and by the time all the men went off to war they all had children." Aang nodded slowly before the two of them ran into Zuko and Mai.

"How'd the meeting go?" Zuko asked.

"It was informative, though I am going to have to give you the briefing, though, a lot seems to be going on with the rebellion over near the north of here."

"Of course," Zuko sighed.

"Hey, well hopefully all this will take care of itself and nothing serious happens." Sokka shrugged and all four of them made their way to the dining area for lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't know if we should invite any of my fourth cousins." Mai said later that night. She had been busy planning the invitation list for about a week, and she was only half way done. She knew that marrying the Fire Lord had to be a big deal. She had to invite people she had never even met before, yet still invite people in both their families.

"I've only met two of your cousins in general; both of them were very…eccentric." Zuko replied, sitting beside her.

"My mother is coming by tomorrow."

"So she finally made it back over here?" Zuko asked. When she was deported to Omashu along with her husband they had no intensions of coming back to live in their old house. But when the war ended and after King Bumi kicked them out, they had to take a boat ride home, and just made it here now. Just in time to hear the news of their Daughter's wedding.

"Yeah, so prepare for my mother's controlling and my father's over zealousness." Mai sighed, and slumped back in her chair. Zuko reached out and put an arm around her, kissing her temple softly before looking outside.

"Moonlight walks always make you feel better." He told her, pressing his nose to the top of her head. She just sighed again.

"Right now, all I need is sleep, our wedding isn't for another month and I'm already exhausted with all this planning. Why can't we just snap out fingers and everything's done?" Zuko laughed.

"You're the one who refused to have the planners help us, you said you wanted it to be your vision."

"I didn't say I didn't want their help, I just said I wanted them to pay attention to what I wanted. It may be a pain to plan but I don't want anyone planning _my_ wedding but me."

"Our wedding." Zuko stressed and Mai favored him with a light peck before standing. "Get some sleep," Zuko told her when she slumped on the bed, "I have to read this report, anyway."

"Why bother, we all knew there'd be rebellions sometime soon." Mai mumbled into her pillow.

"But they all have to be handled seriously." He gave her one last kiss whispering to her that he loved her before leaving. She smiled contently and proceeded to get ready for sleep. She would have to pick up her mother at the docks by herself, since Zuko would have to attend another meeting.

The next morning Mai woke up no better rested than she was when she went to bed.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked her at the table. He was eating very quickly, as was Zuko, since their meeting was on the other side of the palace in just fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, you looked topped out." Suki added.

"I have to go pick up my mother today," she explained sitting and taking a bite of Zuko's apple.

"What, did you not tell her that you're marrying Zuko?" Suki asked. "I mean I'm sure she'll be happy that you're marrying the Fire Lord."

"No, she knows, by now I'm sure everyone does." She sighed. "It's just my mother can be very controlling. I mean I want this to be a happy experience for me, but whenever I'm around my mother I'm just self conscious so I don't embarrass her." Zuko offered a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, no, you've already missed enough meetings behind me, you have to be at this one." Zuko nodded and kissed her before standing.

"We should start moving over to the meeting hall, Aang." He said. Aang nodded and stood kissing Katara's forehead before leaving with Zuko.

"Look, Mai, take it from someone who's been there and done that with over controlling parents." Toph stepped in.

"It's not really my Dad, he's usually just oblivious to whatever my mother does." Mai elaborated, sighing.

"Okay, over controlling mother, you've got to set her straight, tell her you're an adult now, you're about to get married and you can't go through life with her picking out your clothes and slapping you on the wrist if they have wrinkles." Mai stared at her blankly, obviously cogitating on Toph's words.

"I hate to be on board with Toph, but she's right." Katara said, getting an eye brow raise from Toph.

"So when does all this 'setting straight' take place?" Mai asked.

"Whenever you feel it needs to be." Toph shrugged. "It's different for everyone, but it needs to happen, that's the bottom line." Mai nodded, feeling a little uneasy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hi Mother," Mai called when she ran off the boat.

"Oh, look at how much my little girl has grown since we've last seen you!" Mai's father, Ruon, said and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not that little anymore, Dad." Mai told him, patting his back softly. Mai's mother entered the scene next, Tom-Tom walking behind her, wobbling but obviously walking by himself regularly now.

"Mai!" Tom-Tom called out in a babble and ran to hug his sister's lower leg, Mai patted Tom-Tom's head, leaving the greeting to her mother for last.

"Hello, Mother." She said slowly.

"Mai, why didn't you send us a message saying you were marrying Zuko, finding out from a civilian in a nearby port city isn't the way I envisioned finding out my daughter is to be wed." Mai's mother, Lui, came up, wrapping her coat around herself more tightly. Mai just moaned.

"It's nice to see you too, Mom."

It was all exactly how Mai expected, it wasn't even a week after Lui made her way to the palace and she was already demanding to see plans, and began ordering around all the planners. She looked over the guest list, adding at least another hundred people Mai didn't know, and taking out some that she did.

"Dad, where's Mom?" Mai asked, balancing Tom-Tom on her shoulder who was falling asleep.

"Oh, I think she's off at the wedding hall, picking out some theme colors." Ruon reported, taking Tom-Tom from Mai's shoulder. "Why?"

"I told her I was going to pick out the colors." Mai huffed.

"Oh, well she said she'd take care of it, honey."

"Of course she will." Mai muttered, making her way down the hall.

"Mother!" Mai called out, seeing her mother standing in the middle of the wedding hall, telling some of the planners and assistants what to paint on the ceilings. "Mother what are you doing? I told you I would pick out the colors and decorate."

"Mai, watch your tone of voice, you have no idea what you're doing here, so obviously I have to do it." She gave her a heavy look. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will, like you take care of everything!"

"Mai, watch your to_ne_." Lui reminded her again, trying to stay calm.

"No, mom I will _not_ watch my tone!" Lui faced her with a cold stare. Lui was usually a rather happy and cheerful person, what reason did she have not to be? But there was a weak spot within Lui, and that was for when people disobeyed her, she turned into a cold-hearted person. Pulling her clipboard up to her chest and walking towards Mai more she circled around her before she slapped Mai, enough to make her face red. This wasn't new for Mai. Getting a slap, a hit, even an occasional beating was the norm whenever Lui got mad. But still, she pressed on. "Mom, I'm getting married in three weeks. I was hoping for this to be a chance for me to finally be on my own, stand on my own two feet and make my own decisions. But then here you come taking over my life again." She paused to breathe and tried not to look at her mother, she knew very well the face she'd be making. "I want to at least have a say in what goes on in my own wedding, or this won't be the happy experience I envisioned." She was met with another slap.

"How dare you speak to me that way, do you want me to end this wedding all together?"

"You can try, but Zuko and I love each other and it's going to take a lot more than you're controlling to ruin this for me." By then everyone in the room had stopped working, only staring at the fight between the two people they had been taking orders from.

"Mai, you're making a scene." Lui muttered, looking around nervously and trying to self compose herself.

"I don't care, mother, I can't take this anymore. I can't take you!"

"What are you saying, then?" She asked in an icy tone, eyes matching her words.

"That if you can't respect that this is my wedding and my life then I don't want you apart of it, _any _of it." Lui would've gasped, but Mai believed that if she did she would pop. All she did was purse her lips and walk out, stopping at the door to say:

"So this is the kind of daughter I've raised and tried to protect?"

"You weren't protecting me, Mom, you were protecting yourself from being a proper parent."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Trouble in paradise?" Toph asked when she sensed Mai out on the veranda.

"You could say that. I think my mother problem it taken care of, though."

"Really, you told her?" Toph sat down beside her, turning her head in her general direction. "Good for you."

"I don't feel good, I feel like I jerk." Mai sighed. "My mother seemed furious with me after I told she wasn't welcome in my life or at the wedding anymore."

"Wow you went that far, huh? Is she really that bad?"

"Yes, if I had left her she would have completely marred my wedding, I want it to be in my vision, but my mother just can't comprehend that."

"So I take it she won't be staying here?"

"No, they moved back to our old house across the street."

"You told Zuko yet?"

"No, he's still going to meetings like crazy, I've barely seen him this week."

"Oh, please," Toph stopped her. "Please don't start complaining about how you don't see Zuko because of those meetings. I've already had to listen to Katara wine about Aang enough." This cheered Mai up a little, ejecting a laugh from her. Toph smiled and stood. "Now, let's go have dinner, before Sokka eats it all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You feeling better?" Zuko asked that night.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know you." Mai joked when Zuko entered, flowers in hand. "Wow, flowers, you must've done something wrong and just didn't realize it yet." Zuko laughed a little.

"No, just an everyday little gesture." Mai raised a brow at him. "And my way of apologizing from being so off duty in the fiancée category." Mai walked over and kissed his chin.

"You're forgiven."

"I heard about what happened with your mother." He said slowly after a few silent minutes. "I know you and mother have an odd relationship but telling her not to come to the wedding."

"You don't know her like I do, Zuko, if I didn't put her in her place she would've ruined everything. I always looked forward to this time in my life, when I'd get married, and I wouldn't have to worry about my mother's control anymore. But then she comes in even now and controls everything. It's like she's everywhere and she's never going to go away.

"She's your mother, Mai, be happy she's not going to go away."

"I know how close you and your mother were, Zuko, but my mom's not like yours, she's just...uhg." Zuko snaked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and she satisfied his movements with a hand on his chest.

"Alright, alright." He shushed her and nuzzled her hair. "Just calm down, this whole thing is supposed to be about us, right?" Mai looked up at him, smiling and leaned up to kiss him. Zuko just nuzzled her lips, tickling her a little. "I'm going to hate to leave you." _That _spoiled the moment.

"What?" Mai asked. "Leave me and go where?" Zuko sighed, pulling back slightly.

"Well, this stupid rebellion is getting out of hand, we're going to watch it for a little longer but if gets too out of hand me and Aang are going to have to go over there and resolve matters." Mai looked downwards, pouting. "Mai, nothing's decided, and even if I do leave, it'll be after our wedding, I promise."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, however long it takes."

"Well, that stinks. We're going to be separated right after we're married."

"I promise I'll try and make it back as fast as I can, but don't worry right now, there still might not be a problem at all." Mai sighed and leaned back against his shoulder.

"Let's hope not."

**So yes, there's a conflict, next chapter the day looms near, with some more issues as every wedding has and only two more chapters in this arc to go. **

**Review Responses:**

**arizony: Well, since I am A teenage girl, at the peak of my confusing…ness I have to say some of us are very complicated, and some of us aren't. Girls, though, always like to hear the "I love you" before anything big stuff happens, it's like engraved in all of our DNA's. And don't worry I wasn't **_**really**_** crying, but I did feel awful for making you guys wait so freakin` long. **

**rawrtastic: Yes, it is a fair trade, and thank you for complimenting my awesomeness. **

**Katsumara: I suppose you are right on the Mai/Zuko deal you pointed out, but I was more along the lines of as a whole, we really don't see that side of Zuko very often, ditto for Mai. As for the weddings all the weddings in this story have already been planned out. **

**nutshak: Well, I proved you wrong because here I am with an update sooner than later. (Does a happy dance).**

**Sarahteehee3: Thank you, I'm excited to, and I'm the one writing it. **

**FLASOK: Aw, don't say that your writing is crud, because it's not, and your art is beautiful too ^^. I actually **_**hate**_** the way I write, so don't feel bad. Anyways, thank you and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Alastor Vega: I was planning to have Mai react like that, but then I didn't want there to be too much drama. Some problems get stretched out but some are resolved rather easily. I decided to make this one an easy fix. **

**Winnow: Yeah, I'm glad too, I would always stare at this story and say "Man, why can't I continue!" I became one of those inactive writers that I felt sad about. Hoped you liked this chapter and hopefully there is more in the future. **

**KimJuni2: Thank you, I'm glad I updated too. **

**Scarlett Masquerade: Yes, I know Maiko makes you happy, maybe that's why I named the chapter after your screen name? But, it was kind of weird writing something non-Kataangy. (Oh, and I wasn't **_**really**_** crying.) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys, despite my 10 month absence. I've stopped crying now. **


	15. Bell Toll, Part One

**And comes the pre-wedding awesomeness! **

**This is the way it's going to be for a while. I choose Friday to be my update days mainly because school is starting up for a lot of us soon and having an update on Fridays is a good start to the weekend. So when all you school lads and lassies come home you can look forward to Friday night Fire War Renaissance. (Excitement?) **

**Anyway, it's officially midnight, so I updated…I just couldn't wait any longer. **

**Disclaimer: you know the deal. **

Chapter Fifteen: Bell Toll, Part One

"What do you mean, you're leaving!?" Katara exclaimed.

"I have to go, right after Zuko and Mai's wedding." Aang explained, feeling rather small at the moment.

"And where are you going that's so dangerous that I can't come?" Katara placed her hands on hips.

"I didn't say it was too dangerous for you to come, I just know that you had plans to go back home and I didn't want to be in the way of you seeing your family, again."

"_We _had plans to go to the South Pole, not just me." She grabbed his hands. "Can't I come with you?" Aang just shook his head.

"Katara, no, I want you to go home and spend some time with your grandmother and your father, and Master Pakku. And I need to take care of this rebellion." Aang had to admit, with all the talk of him finally meeting the family as her official boyfriend did have him rather excited, but when the news of the escalating rebellion on the Northern tip of the country, him and Zuko were assigned to go with the Kyoshi Warriors to the front and put a, hopefully, peaceful stop to the madness. Needless to say, Sokka wasn't happy about Suki leaving either.

"So what am I supposed to do while you're gone for all that time?"

"I shouldn't be all that long, a few weeks tops."

"And what about your birthday? It's at the end of fall, what if you don't make it back in time?"

"Katara I promise," he said, cupping both her hands in his. "I'll be there so we can celebrate my birthday together." He gave her a light kiss on nose before letting go. She just stared down at her shoes, still not satisfied. But he knew she wouldn't be, at least until he was back from the mission for good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm getting married in two days." Mai breathed, obviously at a loss for words.

"My boyfriend's leaving me in three days." Katara sighed. She looked over at Mai on her bed, which they were both slumped on in the late afternoon. The two girls were just lying around for the moment. Mai was admiring her engagement ring, which was normal for her of course, but she found it odd that Katara was doing the exact something to a ring on her finger.

"You have something you want to tell me?" Mai asked in a jest. Katara didn't catch her drift, so she elaborated. "Your ring, I mean." Katara flushed slightly.

"Oh, you mean this," she sighed dreamingly, holding up her hand and admiring the primary colored ring Aang had given her on her birthday, The gem was a little bigger than the one on Mai's ring, and it had the sign for eternity on it just above all the yellows, blues, and reds. She smiled to herself. "Aang gave it to me for my birthday." Mai snickered.

"I guess I keep forgetting they don't give out rings when you get married in the water tribes, or the Air nomads, I suppose."

"Nope, they give each other tattoos instead."

"Ouch," Mai winced. "So I suppose when you two get married you'll have arrows all over your body, too?"

"No, the marriage tattoos look nothing like that, you'll just have to wait and see when we do get married." Katara paused, looking over at Mai's amused look and she realized she was talking without thinking. Or perhaps she was thinking, only from the deeper and more truthful parts of her brain. She decided to step out of the deep end for the time being, not sure she was ready to engage in that kind of talking yet. "I don't get why you get to go with Zuko, but I don't get to go with Aang?" She decided to pick up from the previous conversation.

"Because, we would just be married all of a day, we can't just leave each other for who knows how long." Katara snorted.

"Some honeymoon, huh?"

"I suppose," Mai countered. "But it's a long way to the Northern so we'll have plenty of time to be a married couple before we have to take care of business."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Katara snickered to herself, earning a both amused and disgusted look from Mai. She blushed a little, though, the thought of their wedding night hadn't even occurred to Mai, for whatever reason, until just then. She was still trying to be ready for the fact that she was going to be someone's wife in two days, but now she had to worry about sex as well.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Katara asked when five minutes had gone by and Mai hadn't uttered a word. Mai snapped out of fog of fantasizing and worry.

"Wh-what?" Katara caught on quickly, just shaking her head.

"So are you finally going to talk to you Mom, if you want any hopes of making up with her, you should talk now?"

"You're only about the fifteenth person to tell me that." She sighed, pulling a pillow to her head. "How long should I hold this pillow over my head before I suffocate?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Stop with the suicide threats and just talk to you Mom. We both know you're sorry."

"No, I'm not. I feel bad, but I'm not sorry, my mother needed to hear that from someone."

"But don't you, I don't know, what your mother at your wedding. You only have one." Mai pulled the pillow from her head and looked up at Katara solemnly.

"Do I have to?" She sighed, frowning.

"Yes, now get dressed and go talk to your mother before you lose your relationship with her completely." She shoved her up by pushing her on her back and pushed her towards the closet. "And wear something slightly inviting."

Mai just sighed again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, Miss Mai, we were starting to think you'd never come." The door attendant said when Mai finally made her way over to her house across the street. She smiled at the thought, though, that she would be a 'miss' for much longer.

"Is my mother home?" She asked once her shoes were off and she was seated on the couch.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure she'll be…happy to see you." Mai snorted. Happy wasn't the word she thought would be used to describe her mother's reaction towards her coming. More like furious, or even worse: disappointed.

"Mai," she heard someone call her. Her voice was dry and just at a whisper. But it didn't sound emotional, it sounded annoyed and somewhat angry. Mai immediately whipped around in her chair, she had heard that tone of voice before, and she was always trained to answer:

"Yes ma'am?" The words fell out of her mouth without her thinking, and Mai mother inched closer to the couch, finally stopping at a respectable distance.

"You've come here, why?"

"I wanted you to know that you may come to my wedding in two days." Mai decided that Katara was right. Whether Mai wasn't on good terms with her mother or not she had the right to be at her own daughter's wedding, to some degree at least. Lui looked at Mai with a very stiff face, not any evidence of a change over her features. Mai shook her head and sucked on her teeth. Mom when are you going to stop this?"

"Stop what, Mai?" She asked bitterly and rather immaturely.

"You're like two different people. When I do what you want, your overly happy, and when I don't you're as sour as a lemon."

"What are you asking that I apologize for trying to raise a respectable and proper daughter?" Lui countered, turning her head. Mai didn't even want to respond. She'd just sound like a broken record if she did.

"You know what?" Mai said instead of lashing back. "Some people just need time to themselves to figure out what it is everyone else see's in them. So until you do, I suppose this is the way we'll be." Lui's eyes widened only slightly. "I hope you'll be at the wedding the day after tomorrow." She said in closing and grabbed her jacket before making her way out. I sure Dad and Tom-Tom would want you to be there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mai wasn't surprised when Zuko came in her room that night, as he always did because of his absence all day due to meetings, saying he had heard about what had happened between her mother and her.

"Thank you for reminding me again." Mai groaned.

"Sorry, I just don't want there to be tension at our wedding." He massaged her right shoulder a little when he joined her on the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't just kick her out after I came there, so let's just hope she won't completely ruin everything." Zuko nuzzled her hair a little, making her shift her weight more towards him. She yawned, though, physically and mentally tired.

And that's the way it was for the next two nights, until it was the night before the big day.

"Aren't there rules about seeing the bride before her own wedding?" Mai joked, tightly wound in Zuko's arms and both sprawled out on her bed. Zuko kissed the crown of her head.

"I know, but I won't see you until we meet at the altar tomorrow afternoon. I'll leave before midnight." Mai sighed, running her fingers across his left arm and leaning closer into his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll be okay, Zuko?" Mai dared to ask, not looking at him even thought his seeking eyes burned a hole through her face.

"I guess all we can do is hope at the moment." He told her vaguely and held her tighter. She finally looked up at him, briefly before burying her head into his neck further.

"Can we just stay here, and act like we're married?" She asked wistfully.

"As we're locked in your bedroom?" She looked up at him again, her eyes telling him she wasn't serious but she wished she was.

"It's not that I don't want to get married it's just-" Zuko cut her off with a kiss, soft and deep enough to almost make her forget her worries.

"You don't even have to say it," he told her in most reassuring of tones. "I know exactly how you feel."

"I love you, Zuko." They both sighed together in some sort of ecstasy.

"Love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mai woke up the next morning, and the morning after that she realized it was the day. She smiled when she say the remnants of Zuko's presence was still in her bed.

"I'm getting married today." Mai told herself in long very long and very shaky breath. She rolled out of bed and looked out her window. The sun was out, and from the looks of it, from behind her tan curtains, the sky was as blue as ever. "Perfect." Mai mused, describing the day.

"A perfect day for a perfect wedding." Katara greeted Suki right behind her. "Morning, sleepy." Mai regarded both girls with a smile and tossed the covers from her legs.

"Is it normal to feel like I'm about to throw up?" Mai asked, clutching her churning stomach.

"You're asking the wrong girls, Mai," Suki smirked, "we're just as in the dark with this as you are." Mai nodded slowly and made her way to the bathroom.

"What's the agenda?"

"Don't worry, just have yourself washed up and with breakfast in your belly in an hour." Katara told her. "Then we'll come help with the beautification."

"Sounds good," She trekked further to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and slightly surprised at her reflection. She expected herself to be glowing with a radiance that could only be for her wedding. But instead she looked drained. Tired beyond any beliefs, and the bags under her eyes clarified everything. She sighed.

"I feel like I've had my bending taken away," Mai complained, wrinkling her temples. Suki and Katara just gave each other quizzical looks. "And I don't even bend." Mai added just so they didn't think she was crazy.

"I'm pretty sure this is normal, you feel like you've been punched in the stomach?" Katara tried to simplify things for her. Mai nodded and ran one hand through her hair, while the other clutched her stomach.

"Are you sure it's just not your…you know, special time of the month?" Suki suggested and Mai raised a brow.

"I had it two weeks ago, thank you very much. I was very careful to plan the wedding date around that without telling Zuko." She winked, smiling a little when Suki and Katara smiled.

"Well, I suppose we better get some food in that stomach." Suki said.

"Yeah," Katara agrees, "We don't want you hurling at the altar."

**You know, I almost forgot Aang gave Katara a ring for her birthday, it just hit me so randomly I decided to devote a whole conversation to it. **

**As for me, I just found out that my parents are reading my reviews…ek…they're pretty impressed actually, but now it's making me kind of nervous. So make sure all your reviews are parent friendly. M`kay? **

**Review Responses:**

**Sarahteehee3: See you next week as well, the chapter for then is already finished so I can honesty say that's it's awesome. And, ouch, getting punched in the boob sounds like it hurts. **

**melissita: Uh, thank you, and I'll give you a virtual tissue for you happiness foam. **

**Katsumara: Yeah, since I'm fifteen, I obviously wouldn't know exactly when getting married is like, but I've seen enough Lifetime movies to know a thing or two.**

**Winnow: I actually was going to wait a week, because I actually finished this chapter the day after I posted the chapter before it, but it was just on the computer waiting to be updated, and I didn't want you guys to think I was just going to be dead again. As for the rebellions and the Mai/Lui conflict, I really don't want to give away anything.**

**Alastor Vega: Yeah, I didn't really picture Mai as the evil bride type, more as the stressed one. As for Mai's mom, I was kind of winging it on that one. Since the only episode we've seen her in was **_**Return to Omashu**_** and she didn't really have a big role I went by the way Mai described her in **_**The Beach**_** and elaborated from there. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you very much, but I have to say, writing the Maiko scenes is a little hard for me, I'm so used to writing Kataang that it's a little out of my comfort zone, so I'm glad you like the Maiko scenes so much. **

**Bookworm-Next-Door: First of all, love the user name, and thank you. I try to make it so everyone can pretty much read my story and eventually get something out of it. As for Azula, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Gryffindor620: Thank you, and thank you for not cursing…it gives me shivers. Oh, and I'm from New York too, though I live in Florida now, but in NYC I was born and raised. **

**KiaMuse209: Yay, glad you reviewed, and no I didn't give up, I'm actually more inspired now. I was planning the next ten or so chapters, I've planned up to chapter thirty already, and I was thinking "Man, I can't wait to write these." The story gets **_**really**_** interesting. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. Let's go for breaking the 200 reviews for this story on the next chapter I'm at 197. **


	16. Bell Toll, Part Two

**Well, it's past midnight, so I updated! This chapter's been sitting here forever. **

**This is the last chapter with Mai and Zuko's wedding themed madness. So I now pronounce to you mister and misses…..uh, Fire Lord? **

**Disclaimer: you know the deal. **

Chapter Sixteen: Bell Toll, Part Two

"So how ya feeling?" Sokka asked when Zuko was just about done getting ready. His wedding robes weren't anything that extravagant, to his advantage, and weren't anymore than what he wore as the Fire Lord. The shoulder wear was a little bit different, and was lined in wine and black instead golden colors. He was a little thankful for that. He didn't want to feel heavy for his wedding.

"I actually feel pretty good, I thought when I finally did get married I'd be ready to barf." Zuko reported. "But maybe it's just because I'm not at the altar yet?"

"Well, either way, that's great." Sokka said. "Besides you probably got out all your nervousness asking Mai to marry you in the first place."

Zuko laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Zuko, they said they want you in the wedding hall now." Aang popped into the room. He had been the messenger boy all day, it seemed. He hadn't even seen Katara that day. He had just been running around and taking care of all the things that were last minute. Like setting up food and running all around the palace looking for people, and setting the chairs up. He was exhausted and it was only two hours into the afternoon. The wedding was three hours after noon, and by the look of the sun, to Aang, it was less than an hour away.

Zuko nodded at Aang's order.

"Alright, I suppose it is around that time." Sokka slapped his shoulder playfully before grinning and following Aang out. Zuko wondered if Mai was feeling as ready as he was?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mai closed her eyes and hoped that for all joy and happiness her dress would fit. She was never one for diets, she just ate pretty much whatever she wanted and oddly, never gained any weight. But when she saw the size of her wedding dress she knew that something would go wrong if she didn't watch herself. And after almost two months of eating just as green friendly as Aang did she let out a sigh of relief when Katara said:

"Well, congratulations you've official made it into your wedding dress. The worse is over."

"Spirits know I could never fit into that." Suki huffed, pinching her hips to emphasize her point.

"Oh, be quiet Suki, you are not fat. Neither of us are. I think after the year we've been through we've burned off all of our fat for life." All three girls shared a good natured laugh, before Mai stepped in front of the mirror.

She felt heavy.

Her headdress probably weight at least ten pounds, she thought. She had three fire nation emblem pendants on her head, and another connected part that had many squares on the pattern. Her hair itself was wrapped in some way that she couldn't figure out, even though she was wearing it, all around the headdress. Only two lone strings of hair were left untouched in the front. Her dress was white, much to her dismay, with red and golden covering all around to accent hr figure, which she felt would be overshadowed by her huge hair.

"You should probably be getting down to the wedding hall." Katara suggested when she knew Mai was about to go over into her thoughts.

"And we should probably go get dressed ourselves." Suki added. Katara winced. With all the excitement over Mai she had almost forgotten she hadn't even gotten dressed for the wedding yet. She had to put on her bride's maid dress while there was still time to take her time. Suki and Katara showed themselves out, while Mai went the opposite direction to the wedding hall.

"There you two are everyone else is getting dressed, go, go." Toph shoved them to the dressing room. She had been doing the exact same thing Aang had been doing all day, only more in the girl's department. She had been dressed her bride's maid dress since late morning, knowing there wouldn't be any time to change later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Look who made it here." Ty Lee exclaimed when she saw Mai ruffling around in one of the waiting rooms.

"Ty Lee," Mai greeted, giving her a light hug. "I'm glad you could make it here."

"Well I was going to be here whether you were married or not, The Kyoshi Warriors leave with you guys the day after tomorrow. But, I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." Mai nodded, feeling a little relieved but then remembering one small nagging thought. She snickered slightly to herself. "What?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Nothing, I just remembered, that I always promised you and Azula you'd both be bride's maids at my wedding." She shook her head. Ty Lee's face fell a little. "I suppose I still kept half the promise?"

"Oh, right," she laughed nervously. It was always awkward when they discussed Azula. They had all been so close for it to end so suddenly. "Well we may get to see her, she might be leading the rebellion were going o fix?" Mai shrugged.

"Maybe?" There was a knock on the door, and Lui's face pocked through.

"Can I cut in?" She asked silently. Ty lee bit her lower lip. Zuko had told her briefly of what was going on with her mother when she begged to know what she had missed.

"Mom," Mai sighed, her shoulders slumping. Ty Lee just ruffled her lips, slowly inching her way to the door.

"Well, I better go put on my dress before the wedding starts, you two have…fun." She slid out hastily, almost choking from the thick air created by Mai and Lui.

"You look beautiful, dear."

"I thought we settled this two days ago?" Mai mentioned bitterly, turning her back to her and messing around with some papers on the nearby desk. They were just bills for all the expenses of the wedding, but she didn't even notice, she just wanted any excuse not to look at her mother.

"Mai, I was just trying to make your life as easy as possible." Lui started.

"I'm marrying the Fire Lord, how much easier can my life get right now?" She countered, finally turning around but focusing desperately on the door to Lui's right side. "I don't want you to hold my hand anymore Mom, and I don't need you to punish me about all my mistakes. I can take care of that myself, trust me."

"You-your father and I talked last night, and…I suppose if you're willing to try to set some new ground rules, than I am." Mai finally looked at her. She looked desperate, for lack of a better word and it almost made her forget why she was mad at her mother in the first place. Almost.

"Mom, It's my wedding day, and I want it to be as easy as possible, so if you're willing to try, then I'm all for it." A forced smile made its way across Lui's lips, and she moved forward to hug Mai.

It was the most awkward hug in her life.

If hugging had a texture it would be described as dry, and if it had a flavor it would be sour. But, the fact that she was getting a hug at all was improvement enough. She when she pulled away she put on her best smile and decided that it was a start.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko breathed.

Mai breathed.

This was it.

The moment that would shape the rest of their lives and bind them together in some sort of connection that none of them could exactly put a name to at the moment.

Mainly because they were too nervous.

Mai peaked through the door leading to the altar, seeing Ty Lee, the last person to go out—walking by herself because she was the Maid of Honor—and getting dangerously close to the right side.

The doors opened and when Zuko saw Mai with the veil over her face and her gloved hands laying perfectly over her dress her felt his mouth go completely dry. He swore to himself he would never see anything else more beautiful in his life.

Mai was determined to keep her eyes on her feet, making sure she wouldn't trip over her dress. At that time she was thankful for the itchy veil bothering her nose, because with it on no one could see the nervousness in her eyes.

Little did she know that Zuko mirrored her eyes. He had felt so confident and so sure that he was going to be fine. Now the moment was here, the time had come and he could slowly feel his knees buckling. He grabbed Aang's shoulder for a moment to steady himself. Aang offered a good natured smile, as all best mans did, and assured him there was nothing to be worried about. Though Aang's good intentions seemed to fly out the window when Mai finally stopped on her trek to the altar and looked over at Zuko. He gulped, walking over to her.

"We're gathered here today to join Fire Lord and Lady Mai in a bond so great…" The ceremonial speaker started. With that Zuko decided to clear the tension while he still could and not wait until the I do's had to be said and he froze. He reached out and grabbed Mai's hand. It was a small gesture that he was sure no one would notice since Mai and his sleeves came over the hands when she had relaxed arms. Mai jumped a little when she felt a shaking hand hold her equally shaking hand.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Zuko whispered in the most quietest of tones to her, his lips barely moved, so Mai just went on the instinct that she had heard him.

"Does it show?" She answered back, just as quietly.

"Not as much as mine is." They both shared a small smile, and Mai squeezed his hand.

They were both very nervous, yes. This was totally and completely expected and normal for any wedding. So when it was time to turn and say whether did or didn't they the two of them just took a breath, trying to forget all nervousness at the moment and said what their hearts had been screaming to say ever since they first met.

"I do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a beautiful party that everyone had thrown for them. Zuko and Mai had gotten the first dance, of course, while everyone else stared in admiration.

"Hey there, stranger." Aang greeted Katara when he found her at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Due to Aang's presence at every blasted rebellion meeting and him helping out with the wedding non-stop him and Katara had been put on hold, it seemed like forever since they had actually talked past a quick hello and a kiss. He pecked her cheek and was delighted when he pulled back and saw it turn red.

"Well, good news is it's all over. No more wedding madness." Aang tried to start a calm conversation.

"Yeah, but the bad news is we only have one day to enjoy that no more wedding madness." Katara had to mention, giving him a leveled look. He just sighed and sat next to her, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her under his chin. "We better spend all day together tomorrow." She added before Aang could get a word in and nuzzled his neck, placing a light kiss there. He nodded.

"Alright, that sounds like just what we need." She kissed him, leaning in with a smile, just because she couldn't help herself and Aang wasn't complaining, though Sokka was, that is until Suki silence his huffing with a kiss of her own.

Toph, of course, just sat there, expecting to be slightly jealous with all the loved polluted vibes floating around the area at the time, but instead she just placed her feet on the table and leaned back, trying to hide her smile.

"Love is a fabulous thing isn't it?" Iroh suddenly said. Toph smiled at the sound of his voice. She had almost forgotten he was there, but at least she wasn't the only one without someone.

"Eh, I can live without it." She settled on, deciding not to go down the road of mentioning how in the back of her mind she wouldn't mind dancing with someone.

"So, young," Iroh smiled. "But you'll find out sooner or later." He turned his head to his nephew and new niece looking at the mutual love they shared in just a small glance while they swayed together. The smile on Zuko's wore was defiantly new on his face, but not in general to Iroh. He had seen that look many times at many different weddings, but they all meant the same thing. They were seeing their entire future in each other's eyes.

And it looked bright.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko and Mai didn't think they'd ever get away. If Aang hadn't given them a chance to separate themselves from the party after being there for seven hours, they would've never gotten up to their room.

It was a silent choice to go up to Zuko's room. Neither of them had really given much thought to what room they would stay in for their wedding night but it seemed to be the best decision. Besides, Zuko's room had the bigger bed.

They both blushed at the thought, while they walked hand and hand silently to Zuko's bedroom, not exchanging anything but smiles and loving glances. Mai had expected herself to be nervous now of all times when they finally made it inside and she took off her head dress and the red and golden veils all around her while Zuko took off his shoulder dress, They turned once they were both done, almost in unison, and smiled again.

"Well," Zuko started, shrugging.

"Yeah," Mai sighed, as if in some sort of trance.

"So…I guess this is…you know _it_."

"I suppose it is."

"We're husband and wife, we're married and we have our whole lives ahead of us and we're going-" Mai cut him off, though not with words.

"Just, shut up," She smirked against his mouth and continued.

She definitely thought she'd be nervous when they started kissing but she just felt warm, though it was a new kind of warmth. A warmth she had never felt when they kissed before. Maybe it was just because she knew they weren't going to stop; there was no reason to, actually.

Zuko on the other hand, was trying not to faint again, especially when he took back what he said about Mai being the most beautiful in her _wedding dress_.

**So…much…OPTIMISM! Oh, it kills the pessimist in me. **

**I decided to make the Fire Nation weddings more modern like. Since, after watching **_**The Avatar and Fire Lord **_**there were many references to it being pretty similar to the weddings we're all used to. Like when Roku mentioned that Sozin was his "Best Man" just to give one example. **

**Anyway, I liked how this chapter turned out. And, no, I didn't elaborate on the lemon, sorry folks. Personally this story isn't going to go above a T rating, it may push it a tad, but it'll never go up to an M. Plus, come on people, read my profile, I'm fifteen, what the heck am I supposed to know about sexual experiences? **

**Review Responses: **

**Kamen Rider Vega: Whoa, I had to change your user name right before I updated this. Getting back to the respond…the reason why the ring Aang made is bigger is because he **_**made**_** it from some gems and stuff he earth bended out of the ground, Zuko bought his at a fancy and very expensive jewelry store. Both are very special but, yes, Aang's ring is bigger. Also, I felt sad when I realized that Aang going to help with the rebellion meant he wouldn't be seeing the family as Katara's boyfriend. He will eventually, though. **

**Katsumara: Yeah, my mother loves them, I only watch a few but they're all basically the same thing. Murder and Sex. As for Mai and Lui, I didn't really see the conversation they had as making up; I just wanted to make sure she was at the wedding because, seriously, you can't kick your own mother out of your wedding. **

**KiaMuse209: Yeah, I decided if I plan in advance then I won't leave the story alone for almost a year like I did last time. Plus the big, I suppose, major part of the story is about to come in and that'll take up a lot of space. I suppose this story may be 50 chapters at a minimum but it may exceed that. And I decided to throw in the TOM because if the sky ever fell and I got married (which, honestly, I don't plan to) I'd plan around when I got mine, because who wants their TOM on their wedding night, or their honeymoon? **

**Kimjuni2: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. You got the Maiko wedding and the somewhat apology from Mai's mother. **

**Gryffindor620: Yeah, my father's family lives in Florida and my mother's family lives in New York, so we travel there very often. And Kataang will resurface next chapter so Yay! **

**Winnow: That does suck that you go to school now. I don't go back to school until the 25****th****. Sorry about the typos and whatnot, I don't catch everything, for some odd reason, no matter how many times I read it over. Oh, and you think I'm an amazing writer? (Blushes from flattery), why thank you. **

**Scarlet Masquerade: Yay, I'm glad I have an over 200 review story and I'm not even half way done, yet. The Maiko is awesome to write, I'm slowly starting to love this ship more and more. Sokka/Suki will have to wait a bit longer, but don't worry, I have it all planned out. **

**Thank you for getting me past 200 reviews, everyone. I love you all to bite size pieces. **


	17. Of Many Goodbyes

**Once again, it's midnight, so here's the last midnight update. Since school is starting for me in five days from now on Thursday nights around this time, I'll be sleeping, so chapter updates will still be on Fridays, just probably when I come home from the bus stop at 3:30 or later. **

**On another note, this is just another shipping chapter before things start getting a little more serious, with the rebellion coming up some seriousness and strategy will slowly start to merge with this otherwise romantic storyline. But there still will be romance, so don't worry, and there are still a couple more romantically involved chapters coming up. **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill **

Chapter Seventeen: Of Many Goodbyes

Mai woke up that morning and smiled when she saw Zuko right beside her.

"Morning," he whispered, already awake. She yawned in response, remembering that she didn't get much sleep the previous night, though it calmed her to know why. She brushed some of his growing hair from his forehead and kissed it tenderly before scooting closer to him.

"Morning," she finally voiced. "How long have you been up?"

"Just about fifteen minutes I suppose?"

"I would say it's creepy to watch me sleep, but I say that line is probably way over done for mornings like these." A laugh rumbled in his chest, and Mai nuzzled against it.

"Always like you to be sarcastic even on mornings like these." He looked out the window to see where the sun was in the sky, it seemed to be about almost noon. "I guess we've been in here a while?" Zuko mentioned nervously. He could only imagine the teasing they'd get when they finally did surface. His chin was grabbed then by Mai's familiar fingers, and she stopped when his lips where just centimeters away.

"Stop worrying about the time, it doesn't matter." She told him and began to place feathery kissed on his lips, just to taunt him. He shivered when her hands slid down his back, slowly. Just at the right pace to drive him insane.

"I know what you're getting at, you know." Zuko told her, half serious and half teasing.

"Then stop beating around the bush." She said with a twinkle in her eye that made Zuko stop thinking all together. And he kissed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that afternoon everyone seemed to be either packing or saying good-bye when Zuko and Mai finally decided to wash up and come out of the dark.

"I guess the palace will be empty once everyone leaves."

"Yeah, Iroh's going back to his tea shop, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are going back to their homes, and everyone else..."

"Is coming with us." Zuko sighed. He'd much rather be enjoying his first week as a husband instead of flying in a cramped airship for a week to settle a stupid dispute. They walked to the dining table and saw everyone else eating lunch.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Sokka smirked, not even bothering to swallow his food. Suki gave him a look of warning and told him to swallow his food and have some manners.

"Don't listen to him you two, we're not saying anything." Suki announced after scolding her boyfriend.

"And please don't." Toph said. "Spare us, or at least me, of the details." Mai shook her head and took a seat next to Katara, who was consciously picking at her food.

"Is something wrong, Katara?" Zuko asked, noticing her movements next to Mai. Katara's head snapped up, as if coming out from some trance.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, you've been quiet all day, and after you made such a big deal about us being together." Aang decided to add quietly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"I know," She replied just as quietly. "I'm just a little under the weather, that's all." Aang frowned, kissing her hair softly enough to make her blush lightly, and then moved his lips down to her ear.

"How about we take a walk?" Aang suggested, tugging her shoulder closer to him. Katara looked up at him with a fairly sad smile and nodded.

"Alright," she breathed and stood, Aang following suit.

"We'll just excuse ourselves." Aang smiled before leaving with Katara who had already started to walk out of the dining hall. Once they got outside Aang took her hand leading her further and further away from the palace, though Katara was so out of it she didn't even notice where he was taking her. She did look up, though, when she felt his eyes burning a hole through her face and turned to look at him, the same sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Aang sighed, stopping when they were in front of some rocks on the beach.

"Nothing," she answered all too quickly. "Nothing's wrong." She began to tug at her hair, and Aang recognized that habit.

"Katara," he pressed when he just saw her twirling and tugging become more and more evident. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Even if I stay this way until tomorrow?" She looked over at him, still slightly twirling some hair, with almost pleading eyes. Aang face literally showed the light bulb turning on in his head.

"Oh, so this is what this is all about?" Katara looked back down at the sand on her shoes and the bottom of her dress. "Katara I thought we've been over this."

"Well then you thought wrong." Aang sighed, getting ready to say her name but she spoke instead. "You know I don't want to be apart from you, so why are you doing this?"

"You don't think I don't want to be apart from you, either?" He told her, following her as she sat down on some nearby rocks. "I'll miss you so much when we're apart, Katara." He leaned over to kiss her cheek but she pulled away meeting his eyes.

"I still don't understand." She decided to be stubborn, and Aang was starting to think she really was going to drag it out until the next day. But when he met her eyes, he saw something he wasn't surprised not to see, yet not expecting.

"You're scared of us being apart aren't you?" Was what Aang decided on. Katara didn't meet his gaze, but nodded slowly. "Why?"

"We'll be away from each other for who knows how long. Anything could happen." This almost made Aang laugh.

"Are you seriously saying you think I'd actually cheat on you on a mission to stop a rebellion?" He guffawed. "Who's even going to be there but the Kyoshi Warriors, Zuko, and Mai?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that maybe being apart for so long, we'll fall apart. We've been together for so long without separation and-"

"Katara, I love you." He told her solemnly. "And it'll only grow the more I'm apart from you, because I promise you, the whole time I'll be on that trip I'll be thinking of you and how much I want to be near you again." She was silent. "You don't even have to worry us falling apart and out of love. Not now or ever, okay?"

She finally looked up at him, but her expression wasn't the one he wanted to see. It seemed sadder.

"If you love me so much than why are you asking me to go? If you really loved me than you'd want me to go with you and you wouldn't be acting this way." Aang hung his head. "Please don't tell me you're doing this because you want to face this alone?" She pleaded, it was becoming less and less of a rarity that Aang would get up on his high horse and feel like he had to accomplish things without the help of anyone, so it was a possibility. Although his motives were always out of good intension she knew that he knew it was all a cover up to something else.

"No, it's not that. I want you to be with me, but I want you to be with your family more, that's all. I don't want to hold you back from being home just because _I_ always have something to do." He told her slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"The only way you're holding me back is telling me to leave without even asking my opinion of how I felt about you leaving!" She stood, up in arms, but Aang grabbed her wrist and carefully brought her back down to her seat.

"I want you _home_ Katara, that's all." Aang told her in a raspy whisper, squeezing her hand.

"Why?" She pleaded to know. "Why are you pushing me away?" She tugged his face towards her with her hand, sliding it from his cheek to cup his jaw. "Just tell me the truth."

"Well…a lot of things, actually."

"Okay, like what?"

"For one I don't want you getting hurt, I don't want you getting captured or used or-"

"Oh, Aang!" She exclaimed, though more out of frustration. "Are you serious?" Aang looked up at her with serious eyes, telling her no lies.

"Yes," he told her loudly. "Sorry for worrying about you!"

"Well, pushing to me to go home when I want to be with you isn't the right way to worry!"

"I'm sorry, Katara, but my mind's made up!" He yelled, now.

"And what about my mind, Aang?"

"Look Katara, I'm asking you to do something for non-selfish reasons so I don't understand why your being this. I'm the man in this relationship and sometimes you just have to follow my lead!" _That _was a _serious_ mistake on his part. Aang didn't know what in the spirit's name had gotten over him that made that crock of garbage come out of his mouth. Had he seriously just called himself the man in the relationship and barked orders? Katara's sad face masked perfectly over her ragging temper proved that his nightmare had manifested into flesh, making him see hell in his future.

"Excuse me?" Was all she said. "Did you really just say what I think you said?"

"Katara, no, I didn't mean it, I-I just got carried away, I promise, I would never…"

"No, don't please," she shut him up immediately, her voice calmer than he expected, despite her tempered look. "I think that's enough 'walking' I can take for the day." And she walked off, not even waiting for him to try and explain. She was too far gone in her own fury to even comprehend what was happening at the moment.

Maybe she'd be ready to talk in a few hours?

Aang, on the other hand, was flabbergasted and in shock. He was going to take Katara to the hot spring Zuko had showed him that he took her to on her birthday, but he supposed that plan was severed for the time being,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For once Sokka wasn't thinking about where Katara and Aang had wandered off to. At the time he was too busy with Suki to ruminate.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked when Suki's mind seemed to be somewhere else. She was lying under the covers of Sokka's bed, arms beneath the pillow, and staring at the headboard. He scooted closer to her, lightly kissing the back of her neck before beginning to travel downwards over the back of her bare shoulders and her back.

"Stop," She ordered a little too loudly for Sokka's comfort zone. "Please," she said more quietly.

"What's wrong, Suki, you've never been like this before?"

"It's just I'm leaving tomorrow, do you really think we should've done this now? I mean, we didn't really think this time through." Her and Sokka decided that they were ready to make love many months ago, it was a decision they both thought would be fine. As long as they were careful and smart about what times they choose to engage in such…activities. But this time they hadn't particularly thought it through, it was just in the heat of the moment, and the fact that they might not see each other for quite some time. Suki only wished the thought had occurred to her before her and Sokka started removing clothing. Or at least during.

"I'm sure we're fine." Sokka tried to calm her, thought the seriousness in her voice was starting to get him worried. Suki turned towards him, looking as if she'd cry, but she didn't. This wasn't the first time she and Sokka had not stayed on their schedule. When the war was over was the first time they made love. It was unscripted and unplanned and completely irrational. And every time after that they decided to be more careful.

Sokka tucked some of her hair behind her ears, kissing her cheek ever so lightly.

"It's okay, it's okay." He repeated, telling himself more than her.

"I hope it is." Suki sighed. "You do know why we do this don't you?"

"Do what?"

"The scheduling?" Sokka just nodded slowly as his only answer. "I can't get pregnant!" She exclaimed, telling him something he already knew, he just didn't want to think that it was ever a possibility, though he knew very well that it was.

"Suki, it was just one time unscheduled, that's all."

"I know," she said loudly before calming down, breathing slowly in and out. "I know," she repeated. "I just get scared, it just takes one time, you know." He encircled his arms around her and pressed her head into his chest, doing his best to calm her when he rocked her back and forth. She held his shoulders loosely, closing her eyes and humming in contentment. "I love you, Sokka."

Sokka's eyes widened. The words "I love you" weren't passed around casually between the two of them. They had already declared that they were in love but they just seemed timid to say it. They didn't tell each other how much they loved each other every second they could like Aang and Katara did. Putting that fact aside—and not wanting to think of the depth of his sister's love for the avatar at the moment—Sokka kissed the crown of her head and told her he loved her too.

"I suppose we should rejoin the rest of the world now?" Suki joked after a few more minutes of silence and spooning. She felt the laugh rumble in Sokka's chest and kissed it just to show her admiration of him.

"Yeah, we should," He looked at her, "or, we could just stay here a little longer."

Suki didn't need any more invitation than that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had all been decided.

Bags had been packed, and good-byes were taking place. Everyone was finally going their separate ways, for who knows how long. Toph would be rejoining her parents so to build their new relationship. Katara and Sokka would be returning to the South Pole for the first time in almost a year to see their father, Gran Gran, and their new grandfather Pakku. Zuko, Mai, Aang, Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors would be flying by airship to the last place the rebellion was seen on the northern tip of the nation, and would continue tracking them until they found them.

Katara sniffed as she walked towards Aang, feeling as if she'd cry. She had made it her mission to carefully avoid Aang until the whole weirdness of the prior day had worn off. If he was staying she probably would still be avoiding him, but the fact that he was leaving made it all rushed and even more confusing. He had to leave in mere minutes, and they still had major, and one of their first, fights to dispute.

"So what does mister 'man of the relationship' have to say?" She felt was a bad way to start, but the words flooded out of her mouth, and honestly, she didn't stop them.

"That he's sorry, and pig headed, and pretty much every other bad word imaginable." He offered, crestfallen.

"That pretty much sums it up." She agreed. "You were a jerk." His head hung lower. "I mean, a thousand and one different ways to tell me you were worrying and that's how you choose to handle it? By deciding I was just the lowly woman in the relationship when, in actuality I'm older that you?" His head hung even lower, and that's when Katara noticed its sagginess. She placed her finger under his chin and brought it up so he looked at her. "All of which…is forgiven and forgotten." He smiled at her. "But," she paused, stopping his smile from growing, "as long as you promise not be every bad word imaginable ever again, okay?"

"Alright," he sighed.

"Good, I have to have you be my perfect boyfriend again." He laughed, a little bitterly towards himself.

"Is that what you think of me, that I'm perfect?" Katara nodded and he groaned but decided to end the subject and begin a newer and happier one. "So, there's room on the ship for one more." He told her gently and her smile fell. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Aang," she started. "I was doing a lot of thinking last night and if this fight's told me anything, it's that we need to be apart from each other for a little while."

"But, I was…I was…" she hushed him with her finger over his lips.

"I know, but, you know how people say absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Aang nodded, knowing how many time the monks had told him that. "It's the same with us. Now, I know it was just a little fight, but, maybe this separation will be good for us? To just remind us why we _don't_ fight in the first place."

"As long as were not breaking up?" Aang made sure he wasn't missing any aspect of the conversation, hoping Katara wasn't just being roundabout and actually wanted to separate from him in every corner.

"No, no," she automatically assured him, waving her arms frantically. "I defiantly don't want to break up."

"Okay," Aang breathed then met her with serious eyes, more serious than ever. "I will miss you, though. You do know that right?" Katara's eyes mirrored his instantly.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I'll miss you too." Suddenly, she covered her mouth to hide the dry sob it emitted. "I'll miss you so much, Aang." She whimpered, tears all the evident.

"Hey, no tears okay?" Aang commanded her softly—hiding his own tears—and whipping her eyelashes. She sniffed again, but nodded with a watery smile.

"I'll miss you," she whispered one more time and tugged him towards her in an embrace. He hugged her back, as tightly as he dared.

"I'll miss you, too." He pulled her just so her face was right up against his, noses adjacent.

"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her lips and nibbling them.

"Love you, too."

"Come on Aang!" He heard Zuko call, already boarding the airship. Zuko obviously stopped screaming when he noticed he and Katara were having a moment, but gave Aang an urgent look to wrap it up. Aang, turned back to Katara, had a deep frown on his face, and Katara nuzzled his lips, making him smile slightly.

"Three weeks tops right?" She whispered against his mouth.

"Yeah."

"And you'll be at the South Pole for your birthday and our six month anniversary?" Their six month anniversary was addressed for some time, now. But with the impending rebellion their plans were severed, but they promised they'd be together for it even with the looming rebellion.

"Right." He agreed again

"And we'll write each other every day?"

"Every day." He agreed one more time. She kissed him, long and passionately enough that only Sokka clearing his throat stopped them from tumbling onto the ground.

"Quit hogging him, other people would like to say good-bye you know," Toph added, standing next to Sokka, who had already spent the last ten minutes saying good-bye to Suki. Katara laughed, glowering at both of them before offering Aang one last kiss that was short but full on the mouth. Sokka stuck out his tongue.

"I'll see you in few weeks." Aang promised her, nuzzling her nose, and finally let go of her waist, freeing him to say good-bye to his other friends.

**Ground breaking? And I'm sure that it took care of everyone's—Maiko, Sukka, and Kataang—shipping quota. **

**Next couple chapters are Toph involved, once again, so get happy Toph fans. **

**Review Responses: **

**Kamen Rider Vega: Yeah, I based off the entire wedding in the last chapter on watching the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Ta Min's dress was white and I basically just put the same dress on Mai. Although Avatar is based on Japanese cultures I'm sure Bryke added their little American oddities to the show, as well. Oh, and I like the name change BTW. **

**Katsumara: This was defiantly the transition chapter and I decided to have all the major ships, since they're all basically splitting up—except for Maiko—but, I hinted that with the conversation between Aang and Katara in the last chapter, that the main focus was going to be Kataang. **

**Bookworm-Next-Door: Oh, thank you, I actually think I overdo the description, but that's just my over thinking things probably. Yes, Aang is the best man, I tried to think of someone else to put but I thought Aang would be a good choice, plus it shows just how close of friends they had become. And don't worry, I'll keep updating. I have enough chapters already written to have an update every Friday until November. **

**KiaMuse209: I usually don't write Maiko so this was kind of a challenge, but I've slowly started to love this ship and, yes, Mai is awesome. Also, I hear you about the fandom dying, it's very depressing but I don't intend to stop writing for this fandom any time soon, so even if everyone else dies down I'll still be here. I just told Bookworm-Next-Door that I have enough chapters already written up to have updates until November, and even then I still have **_**tons **_**of more chapters to write. Oh, and just to give you hope there are still a few stories that are still being updated: I usually read Parlor Tricks by Lyralocke, The Path Ahead, by Liselle129, and Reconstructed Destinies, by DJNS, they're really good and are still being updated, some more regularly than others. **

**Scarlett Masquerade: Yes, as the old saying goes "emo loves emo…er" okay no one says that, but anyways. Are you ready for school? Because lord knows I'm not. **

**Kimjuni2: Yes, Zuko does talk too much; I think that's very evident on the show. The next wedding won't be for a long while, though, but there will be more. Anyways, I'll be here every Friday for months to come, so just tune in. **

**Private LL Church: As you can see, I was way ahead of you on the Katara feeling mad about Aang telling her to leave issue when I wrote this chapter a few weeks back. On another note, though I honestly only read about three stories on this site now, none of which are continuations of the show so I wouldn't know what's being overly used or not. While there **_**is**_** going to be Kataang in the future, with Aang going off without Katara it'll only be implied until they meet again, but I don't want to reveal too much of my story so you'll just have to wait and see how I handle it. Also, even though this story is mainly tagged under Kataang, it does deal with **_**other**_** ships and **_**other**_** problems past romance. I for one love to read romantic Kataangy stories and am sad if the romance fades for a while but when writing I realize that romance cannot always be the main subject especially in a story like this. I do agree, perhaps, that the rebellion idea is probably being used a lot, but I feel like a rebellion after a major war is kind of inevitable, if you look at most wars in history, which is probably why so many people use that idea. It's hard to believe that a 100 year war would end without some people trying to do **_**something**_**. Though I do think my reason and usage of the rebellion, which won't be reveled in the story for another three chapters, is unique. I hope you don't stop reading this story but if you do than I'm sorry it couldn't be the story you wanted to read, I just try to please everyone's needs and sometimes it doesn't always work, but I'm doing my best, thank you for sharing your opinion, though. **

**Winnow: Well, once again, thank you, and yes this story will be around for quite a while. Though after a few more months of nonstop updates on this one I'll probably take a break and update some of my other chapter stories, I know I plan to stop updating this story around the end of October and update a story I've been doing called "Journey as Kuzon", though it's only an 8 chapter long story, so after that it'll be back to this story. That's probably how it's going to be for the duration. And yes, I made sure there were no typos; since that chapter had been sitting on my computer for a while I had plenty of chances to make sure it was squeaky clean. **

**AzurexJen: Wow, thanks for reviewing all those times. I'm glad you like the story, as for your comment about the bending not really being in the story, I noticed that as well, and are kind of kicking myself because of it, but with the rebellion coming up there will be a little more action so bending will find its way in the equation. Yay?**

**Gryffindor: I'm glad Kataang had its moment as well, I'm just sorry it was so short and…fight smothered. Nonetheless, I will still try to have Kataang in the story even if they're not together in person for a little while. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews people! **


	18. Social Dinner For Two

**Sorry for the lateness. My older sister dragged me car shopping with her as soon as I came home from school and then when I finally got home at 9pm my mom hogged the computer until 11pm. Oy. **

**I don't know if I've mentioned this before, I probably have, but in the cute, little Love Potion #8 book Toph had a cute romance with this servant boy from her house named Ohev or something like that. I just thought that was weird, since Yuexi is pretty much the same basic idea. **

**Anyways, if you would like some general background of Toph and Yuexi's life before Toph ran away with Aang you can read one of my oneshots called "Covered". It'll give you a heads up on where they stand and whatnot. You don't have to read it to understand what'll be going on in the next few chapters but it's just nice little tidbits that'll help understand things more thoroughly. **

**Whew, that was a long note. Onward with reading. **

Chapter Eighteen: Social Dinner for Two

With the escort they received from the some of Toph's near-by relatives, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Appa and Momo made it to the Gaoling Bei Fong estate in just a few days.

"So this is how to other half travel, huh? Getting there in a quarter of the time?" Sokka marveled when they finally reached their destination, stretching his legs from all the sitting they had done.

"Sokka, don't say things like that," Katara chastised him and smacked his shoulder lightly. Katara and Sokka had decided to stay at Toph's house for a few days, to rest and recoup before they took another escort. Everyone had decided that Appa would go with Sokka and Katara, but Momo's attachment to Toph's shoulder since Aang had left proved that he'd rather stay with her, which worked out fine as well. With the big estate Momo would be free to fly and eat wherever he chose to.

"Toph you're finally here!" Poppy called out as soon as Toph set foot off the small airship they had taken once they got on the mainland.

"Hi M-ah-m." Toph choked out when she found herself in a bone-crushing embrace, soon joined by her father.

"Oh, and you finally decided to show your beautiful hair," Poppy also noticed. Toph had been putting her hair into a pony tail for the time being. Katara had been experimenting with Toph's hairstyles, reminding herself that Toph didn't like her hair to be in the way, so a ponytail at the crown of her head seemed to fit, plus, Toph didn't seem to complain like she did with some of her other hairstyles.

"Yeah, it's starting to become a hassle, even with it pulled back, though." Toph snarled, taking some on her hair and wrapped it around her finger, pulling it. "I think I'm going to cut it."

"If that's what you want."

Both Sokka and Katara found it slightly odd for Toph and her parents to be having a civilized conversation that didn't involve Toph groaning and her parents being too over bearing. They knew from what Zuko had said that Toph and her parent's differences was water under the bridge but seeing it in action was still slightly paranormal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a little eerie to be back in her old room for good. She placed her belongings back where they used to be, even though most of her things were left behind in her heist to catch Aang the first time she left. She felt herself smiling. Never in a million years would she have thought that she'd come back voluntarily, and be happy about it. All she ever wanted was to excel in her earth ending with her parents support. And now she had it.

She changed into her night gown, already full from dinner and tired from a long trip all the way from the Fire Nation capital. She let her hair down, and sighed at the weight it added to her head. She would definitely cut it before the social dinner the next night.

With all the excitement of Mai and Zuko's wedding, and just wondering what she was going to do with her free time, Toph had forgotten that she was coming home right around the time of the Bei Fong Social dinner. All the Bei Fong's always held a social dinner in which all the family and some of their business friends were invited to a different one of the many Bei Fong estates around the Earth Kingdom. This year, the Gaoling Bei Fong's were hosting it.

Toph sighed.

She'd have to dress up. She'd have to be lady-like and put on smiles for everyone and…

"Lady Toph?" She heard a rather familiar voice from behind her door, a light rapping following the call.

"Come in Yuexi." She called back, walking over to put the dress her mother had bought for the dinner the next night in her closet.

"It's nice to see you again, Lady Toph." He said quietly, bowing and taking her dress from her hands to hang it himself.

"Still waiting on me hand and foot I see?" She snarled, though a playful smile followed. She could tell Yuexi smiling back the muscles in his face moving upwards quickly.

"I just wanted to come and say hi, I'm always so busy during the day I don't know when I'll see you."

"I suppose now that you've gotten older you have to work more?" Toph guessed. Back when they were just kids he'd always play with Toph, mainly because his father was working and he would only help out in the kitchen partially. But now he was older, seventeen, and he had to earn his own living.

"I suppose, but working as a butler is a little more involved every hour of the day then working in the kitchen is." He answered to Toph's aforementioned question, shifting a little awkwardly that immediately got Toph's attention. But, she didn't dare mention it.

"So," she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I'm, uh, I was about to go to bed." Yuexi gulped.

"Oh, well, okay…" he trailed off. There was, actually, a specific reason he had planned to come there that night. Yuexi did know that he came off as a generally shy person, but he was going to tell Toph how he felt that night. Zuko's words were ringing in his head, how had to just lay his cards on the table and tell Toph how he felt. He had known since she ran away that he loved her, but he had to let her go and be what she wanted to be, even if that mean without him.

Before she had left, he had asked her what he was to her. She, utterly confused and emotionally, responded that she didn't know what he was to her, and with that she left him, for almost a year.

"You, uh, you've grown." He told her slowly, eyes darting every which, relieved that she couldn't see his nervousness, but also annoyed she could defiantly feel it.

"Didn't we already say that the last time I was..." Yuexi lifted his hand to rest it on her shoulder, silencing her laugh at his nervous comment, "…here?" Toph finished when he pulled her against him. She knew this hug. Even after all that time his hugging was still the same as it had always been. This was the kind of hug he gave whenever she went to for fight in the Earth Rumbles and he covered for her, the kind of hug he gave here when she ran away as a young girl, and the kind of hug he gave her before she left with Aang. The kind of hug he would give after she came back for an extended stay after being away for almost a full year.

"There's something I want to tell you," he whispered to her a few moments later, now stroking her hair in a nurturing way.

"What's that?" Toph mumbled into his shirt, feeling very sleepy at the moment,

"Toph, I wanted to…" Poppy's voice trailed off when she found Toph and Yuexi inside her room.

"Yes, mom?" Toph answered wide awake, now, and pushing Yuexi away.

"I wanted to talk to you about the dinner tomorrow, but if you're busy then I'll-"

"No, no," Toph said quickly. "You're not interrupting anything, Yuexi was just leaving, weren't you?" She didn't turn her head in his direction, but he could see her cheek flushing and her breathing kept getting caught quietly in her throat. Yuexi pondered, while he agreed with Toph's testament and exited quietly, if she was nervous or embarrassed. "What did you want to talk about Mom?" Toph asked once her mother came in and Yuexi shut the door. She took a seat on the bed, her feet dangling off the edge.

"The Gon family is going to be attending the dinner tomorrow." Poppy informed. The Gon's where a close second to the Bei Fong's in riches. The two family's often traded with each other but it was evident that there was a slight rivalry between them. Any chance each family got to take the other's opportunity all happiness between them was off and claws came out. Toph blew some hair out of her face.

"Oh, we still talk to them?" Toph groaned.

"Yes," Poppy paused before continuing. "And the youngest son of the Wei Gon, would like to escort you to the dinner tomorrow."

"How can you escort someone to a dinner?" Toph laughed. "You sit, you eat, you dance." She shrugged.

"Hatsu"—the youngest son of Wei Gon—"has been looking forward to seeing you again for quite a while. He thinks you're a very brave and beautiful girl." Poppy explained calmly, placing her hand over Toph's. "And he's very sweet."

"Are you trying to tell me this is an arranged marriage or what?" Toph cut right to the point. She had heard this story with all of her cousin's before. Their parents set them up on a date and then later tell them that they were arranged to be married the whole time.

"Oh, no, noting the slightest. Though if the dinner works out well, we'll see."

"_We'll_ see nothing, because I'm not having some guy follow me around at a party all night." Toph crossed her arms.

"Toph, please, it would mean a lot to Hatsu." She sighed, blowing her hair again.

"Fine, but I get to decide whether it was a good escort, or not." She added air quotes to the word 'escort' making Poppy smile before she kissed Toph goodnight and exited.

"Oh, Yuexi, what are you doing out here?" Poppy asked when she exited and found Yuexi standing outside the door. He suspected Toph wouldn't sense him outside the door when he saw her sit on the bed before her closed the door. "Did I not tell you you could go eat and bed down now?"

"Oh, uh, no Lady Poppy, I was…catching my breath, that's all." He lied, tapping his teeth together. "Is there anything I can get for you before I go off duty?" He asked to change the subject. Poppy just choke her head.

"No Yuexi, you've put in a hard day's work, you enjoy your night." Yuexi bowed gratefully.

"Thank you, ma'am."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph absolutely _hated_ dressing up. She wore a two piece fascine dress, accented with dark and light green. She had her bangs pulled to the side with a giant clip that made her head feel to heavy on her left side. The rest was left to flow freely, though some of her servants insisted that she added some height to her hair and spent the last hour spraying it to add volume. She thought she'd pass out from the fumes.

And after all that, she would never even know if she looked good or not. Personally, dressing up, to Toph, was a waste of time.

"Tell me," Toph said to Katara, who was walking down the hall with her. Sokka had already made his way down to the party, saying he wanted first dibs on what seat he was sitting at. Neither Katara nor Toph felt the need to tell him that the seats were already pre-determined. They'd just let him find out for himself. "Do I look stupid?" Toph finished asking.

"No, you look fine; I wish I could say the same for myself. This dress of your is really tight." Katara pulled at the portion of the dress covering her stomach. Katara—being at a lack of fancy clothing—had to wear one of Toph's longer dresses that hung ridiculously over the ground when Toph wore them, although, the dress was long enough, that did nothing for the tightness of it.

"Oh, just suck it up…literally." Katara glowered at her, knowing she couldn't see it but glaring upon reflex.

The party was exactly as Toph had thought. Completely boring. She met with Hatsu shortly after her and Katara arrived. He kissed her hand and the two mothers cackled over them until dinner was about to be served.

Toph had nothing against Hatsu personally, but she knew the extent of his feelings towards her. She knew the Avatar, had helped stop a war, and was a praised master earth bender who was good enough to train the Avatar in the first place. He was a nice guy, though. He wasn't selfish and conceited like his other two brothers, but there was no chemistry, and she was beginning to think that he sensed that too.

"How are you enjoying the party Lady Toph?" Yuexi asked, rather dully at that.

"Um, it's alright."

"And you date?" He mentioned, this time tartly, which didn't fall to death ears with Toph. She corked a brow up.

"He's just my escort, and things are…you know, they're okay."

"I'm sure." Yuexi turned a tray of food towards her, the smell tickled her nostrils. "Would you like a spider-crab puff?"

"Not particularly, I'm not all that hungry, plus, I don't like eating spider-crabs, you know that." Yuexi glared at her.

"Yeah," he said bitterly. "I know." Toph raised her brow again. That was Yuexi's jealous mood: little words, acerbic tones, being complexly irrational and childish, and coming up to talk to her just to broadcast his infantile behavior.

"So, jealous are you?" Now she could sense his nervousness and his eye muscles going every which way, it made her smirk.

"Please, what could I possibly be jealous of?" He countered quietly, turning his back to her. "I have other people to serve." He began to walk away, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Hatsu call Toph's name, coming back from the facilities and asked her to dance. She agreed, more or less, happily and took his hand, feeling Yuexi burn as Hatsu lead Toph through the dance moves.

Dancing was never an easy task for Toph, and not necessarily because she wasn't goods at it, it was just because she was always stuck with someone who couldn't dance. But Hatsu was different. The confidence and assurance in his swift and gentle movements gave Toph perhaps one of the most enjoyable dancing experiences that she never thought would come. Though, she couldn't help but be the very annoyed of Yuexi's growing jealousy. He normally had a good head on his shoulders. Smart and knew when to stay out the way, but when his green eyes really turned green all his smart headiness went out the window, and was replace with an odd rudeness that was completely out of character.

Between the shoving Hatsu whenever he happened to 'walk' by and tripping him so he'd knock Toph over Toph was about to earth bend the butler through the roof. So when he knocked over a tray of drinks by 'accident' over Hatsu's head Toph pulled him aside into the nearest door: the kitchen.

"Quit the jealousy, Yuexi, it's getting really annoying!" She exclaimed, not even minding all the bustle of all cooks and servants around."What you did to Hatsu was totally uncalled for!"

"I'm not jealous." Yuexi said, determined to be difficult, another classic jealous Yuexi asset.

"Oh, save it for someone who hasn't known you since birth." She reminded him sourly. "Now what do you have against Hatsu?" His eyes darted again. "Yuexi!?"

"Nothing!" He screamed at her in a panic. "He's not a bad guy it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just that…I know if the date—or, uh, escort—went well you'd end up falling for him." He admitted, more quietly like his normal self again.

"I'm not falling for anyone, trust me." Toph assured him. "He's nice but he's not my type." She paused, thinking. "And so what if I did fall for him, how is that any of your business? I already have parents to tell me what to do, I don't need you to be an extra hassle."

"I'm not trying to parent you."

"Fine, then, you have to understand that my liking someone has nothing to do with you and I don't need your interference." Yuexi slapped his forehead. She was obviously being roundabout about the whole situation, but then again, so was he.

"So you do like him?" He asked, his voice getting softer and softer.

"No!" She pulled at her hair in exasperation. "I don't like Hatsu like that, Yuexi, happy?'

"No, not really…" he whimpered. Toph just huffed.

"I'll never understand you, you're all loud one moment then you're as quiet as an empty room the next moment." She turned to go see how Hatsu was doing when Yuexi caught a hold of her wrist, pulling her towards him.

The rest was history.

The next thing Toph knew she was feeling his mouth pressed on hers fiercely. Her eyes wide open and he slowly used the other hand that wasn't holding her wrist to angle her at her back. She placed her arms hesitantly around his neck, mostly because he was leaning down to kiss her a little too forcefully, it was slightly overwhelming. Just when he began slanting his mouth over hers is when she shoved him back. She was beginning to like it too much.

"What the," she took a few more breaths, "heck was that, Yuexi?"

"Uh, what was what?" he was getting nervous again.

"You just kissed me, or were you as out of it as I was?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Toph."

"You don't have to be sorry," she told him, regaining her breath, finally. "I just want an explanation."

"That wasn't explanation enough?" Toph crossed her arms.

"Fine," she hissed. "Clarification, then."

"I-I don't know how to say it, really." He said it straight forwardly. "It's kind of hard."

"Yuexi," Toph tried to come at the situation more calmly. "You just gave me my first kiss, I…I just want something to help me understand this, it was kind of out of the blue." She was trying her hardest no to blush. Her mind was still humming from the sensation. His lips were soft and quivering and his hands were shaking, but it was enough to make Toph stop right in her tracks. There was an odd spark between them, an odd enough spark that kept her standing there even though all she wanted to do was run and hide.

Suddenly, one his hands were on her shoulder and the other perked up her chin. She could fell the nervous heat coming off from him in waves, and it only made her want to blush more.

"Toph, I, uh, I…" he gulped. "I love you."

**Tune in next week on Avatar: The Fire War Soap Opera…haha, I'm just kidding. **

**Review Responses: **

**Kamen Rider Vega: Yeah, Aang's entitled to mistakes, but I had planned for them to have at least a couple of fights, despite the fact that everyone thinks they're just the perfect couple. And, yeah, Sokka and Suki I think everyone secretly saw this coming. We could all tell from 316 that Sukka is a very…physical relationship. **

**Katsumara: Well, I had to get my own shipping quota out as well, with the rebellion coming up and all, I just hope people don't get board because the overbearing romance will fade for a little while. **

**peanutbuttergirl997: To tell the truth I had to keep writing for Avatar, so many people have slowed down or completely left the fandom after the ending so I feel that for those few of us still completely dedicated we have to bring our A-game. I don't exactly know how many chapters there will be at the moment. Right now I have up to thirty planned and I'm still not done. Generally, I know how it's going to end I just don't know how long it'll take me to get there. At a rough estimate, right now, I'm guess somewhere between 50-60 chapters but that may easily change to a bigger or smaller number but somewhere around that. **

**Kimjuni2: I, too, loved the little Maiko moment at the beginning, I suspected they'd be the type to have a very…fulfilling wedding night. **

**Private LL Church: That's quite alright, I really never took the comment to real offense I just get very self conscious and try to change the story to fit everyone's needs. I know the rebellion is a little out dated but, hopefully, my rebellion idea is a little more original (it sure took me forever to think of) but I'm glad you'll keep reading. ^^ Though I can tell you that the rebellion is going to be a little long winded and go **_**way**_** over five chapters but other plots will be within that main plot *cough* Kataang *cough* **

**Winnow: Yes, though it pains me to say it Sokka is a hypocrite, but we all can be at times. Though I have found out, since I have 2 older sisters that older siblings usually tell their younger siblings not to do something when they do it themselves sometimes, no offense to older siblings by the way, I feel Sokka fits in that category, but we all love him anyway. **

**Gryffindor620: Well, I hope you liked this one, I have to admit I had fun writing it, doing stuff with Toph is always an interesting challenge. **

**Just to say, I love you all and thank you for reviewing and reading this story. So whether you read and review, read and don't review, or don't even have an account and just read I love you all to little bite sized skittle pieces. (Runs off to get skittles).**


	19. Union Hearts

**Sorry about the super lateness. This time blame this website. It wouldn't let me update **_**anything**_**, it kept on saying "Processing Error"…man, that was annoying. ****I hope this didn't make you guys think I had forgotten or something, I tired at least 30 times is the past three days, but it wouldn't let me. **

**Anyways, let the soap opera continue! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Nineteen: Union Hearts

She left him after that. She didn't know how to react, what to say how to look. She just turned her back and left. She did, though, whisper she was sorry to him, but it was barely audible she didn't know if he had even heard her.

And that was three days ago.

Katara and Sokka were leaving the next day, saying they were refreshed and ready to take the escort over the South Pole with Appa. But Toph was too preoccupied with what had happen at the dinner to give much thought to anything else.

She woke up that morning and touched her fingers to her lips as she seemed to do every morning since the incident had happened. Her dreams had been plagued with Yuexi's soft lips on hers, and how, despite how terribly confused she was, she wanted her plaguing dreams to be real.

"I'm in the deepest trench on the earth!" Toph said to Katara when she asked what was wrong. Toph always slept in when there was nothing to do in the morning, but it was four hours till evening and she still hadn't budged.

"And that's supposed to explain why you're lounging around in your room for the past three days. You haven't run outside barefoot like you like to do." Katara explained, slightly annoyed and obviously worried. Toph groaned, sitting up from her bed and shaking the hair from her lashes.

"What if I told you that I was confused about my feelings for someone?"

"Oh my gosh Toph," Katara exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're still not over Sokka, he's dating Suk-"

"No, not Sokka," she gulped, "Yuexi."

"Yuexi?" Katara corked a brow. She had always noticed the longing look in his eyes towards Toph whenever he passed by her, but she didn't think Toph had noticed, she seemed relatively—and without being obvious—blind to the whole matter. But evidently, she thought wrong. "Did he tell you how he felt or something?"

"Oh, so everyone knew how he felt but me?"

"It wasn't engineering science Toph." Toph buried her face in her pillow.

"I can't believe this, I guess everyone could see how he felt and I couldn't." She groaned. "This is why blind people shouldn't love."

"That's completely not true, Toph, and you know it. Anyone can love." Toph didn't move and Katara sighed, moving to the side of her bed.

"I felt something from him, the way his heart rate and breathing changed only when I was around, and a weird heat the radiated from him, and whenever he was around me everything around me just seemed to change, I can't really explain it."

"So you did know?" Katara dared to ask.

"No…well, I guess I did, but I didn't know what it was. I guess I do now." Toph finally lifted her head, looking in Katara's general direction, a blank and all the more hopeless expression plastered on her face. "He kissed me." Katara's eyes widened. "Everything defiantly changed then, and I couldn't tell if my stomach hurt, or felt good." Now Katara smiled.

"And you fell like your feet are walking on air, and when he grabbed you during the kiss there was almost an electric current between his hand and your skin?" Toph nodded slowly.

"How do you-?"

"I felt the same way when I kissed Aang for the first time. Despite me being scared out of my mind and thinking it was the last time I was ever going to see him, it was something I'd never forget." Katara's face was turning dreamier and dreamier at the thought of how the effect didn't go away after the first time, in fact, it only got better.

"Ugh, this is too happy for me." Toph moaned, going back into her pillow. Katara pulled her back up.

"Come one Toph, so you liked the fact that he kissed you, it doesn't make you any less strong because you love someone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your water whip, sweetness, I'm not _in love_ with anyone."

"Okay, maybe saying 'in love' was too strong of words right now. But it's okay to have feelings for him."

"I don't know what I have for him!" There was a long silence between Toph's words and Katara's next ones in which Toph's blank and helpless look only grew.

"So you're just going to stay in your bed until you do?"

"Who asked you?"

"Toph?" Katara sighed, reaching down for her when she covered herself in the blankets again.

"You know what, Katara, just go. I need some time alone."

"More time alone?" Katara emphasized.

"Just go!" Toph commanded, more loudly, and Katara could see her pointed her finger in the door's direction through the covers. Katara stood quickly, exiting in the same manner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The fact that Katara dragged Toph out her bed when she refused to let the servants give her any food until she gave. But, what she really didn't understand was why Katara was dragging her through their family's rose garden sometime in the evening.

"Katara, I know I'm half asleep, but even I know that this isn't the way to kitchen-" She stopped her sentence dead in her tracks when she saw Yuexi standing there in the only gazebo located in the rose garden. "Well, this couldn't have been a more perfect set up." She groaned. When she turned to walk away Yuexi's hand caught her wrist, stopping her. She could've found a way to earth bend her way out of his grasp, but she didn't.

"Stop, Toph, Katara just wanted us to talk…and so do I."

"We have nothing to talk about, Yuexi." When his grip loosened for a moment she took that opportunity to yank her hand away from his. She could feel his facial muscles slacken; going down. "I don't know what to say." She blurted out a few seconds later. _That_ she said without thinking and she felt his facial muscles tighten a bit.

"I'll leave you two alone." Katara said, slowly etching herself out of the picture, though neither Yuexi nor Toph seemed to notice. But as Katara left she made a mental note to check on them later, if they didn't come back in an hour or two.

"You don't know what to say," Yuexi continued, "or you don't want to say anything?"

"Stop it!" Toph cried.

"Stop what? Three days ago all you wanted was answers, now all you want is for me to leave you alone, what's the catch?"

"The catch is my best friend since I was born kissed me and told me he loved me, that's the catch!" Yuexi's fist balled up and his shut his eyes tightly, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed and warm. He hadn't really realized the extent of what he had did at the dinner until Toph threw it back in his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up things," he apologized. "But, I felt like you needed to know. I _needed _to tell you."

"You needed to keep your mouth shut." She hissed. "I'm all for change, but this isn't my style."

"What you mean caring about something?" Yuexi hissed as equally tartly as Toph did, but as soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted them. "Toph I didn't-"

"Forget it Yuexi," she cut him off, sure that everything he'd say would be predictable. "I think we've both said enough." He caught hold of her shoulders this time, wrapping the other arm around her shoulders and pinning her against his chest.

"Do you hate me or not?" He asked quietly, pulling her just a bit closer and felt slightly satisfied with himself when her breath hitched in her throat. She slumped under his arms, visibly exhausted and her knees feeling weak.

"No," she sighed, her voice barely audible. "I-I don't hate you." He smiled, and the movement in his muscles made Toph smile as well.

"Do you hate me?"

"No," he answered simply. "I love you." Her eyes opened fully and her knees and body perked up at his second declaration. His grip on her only tightened, so she couldn't run off like he knew she wanted to.

"Stop saying that," she told him breathlessly.

"Why?"

"Because, you're scaring me when you say that."

"How?" Yuexi was determined to get something out of her.

"I-I don't know."

"You said the same thing when I asked you what I was to you before you left to go with the Avatar." Toph remembered that day perfectly, she was packing her small bag quickly in her heist to catch Aang and Yuexi found her in her room. But when he had asked what he was to her, she reported the same answer.

"Maybe because I really don't know, did you even come to that conclusion?" She snapped sarcastically.

"Alright then, what don't you know?"

"How I feel about you…if I'm in love with you the same way you love me." She added the second half very quietly. She grabbed his arms and ran her right index finger over the tiny bits of hair there, almost laughing when they stood up instantly at her touch.

"Toph-"

"I like you, I do," Toph continued, not even realizing the fact that Yuexi had began to speak. "But this whole thing is really odd for me."

"It's odd for me too, Toph," Yuexi felt it seemed right to add.

"I know, but, I just don't think I'm ready to love anyone right now." His arms finally slackened around her and she stepped forward, hearing Yuexi sigh and missed the warmth of his arms. She turned on her heel, burying her face in his chest instead of leaving like Yuexi thought she would. He stroked her back and she tightened her arms around him as much as she could, smiling.

"But, I _do_ like you," she repeated, not sure if she was clear enough when she had confessed that fact before. She felt Yuexi mirror her smile soon enough.

"Really?" He asked, in a rather goofy fashion after a few moments of silence. All she did was nod into his chest and he pulled her closer.

"But," Toph pulled away from him abruptly. "We aren't rushing, got it?" She pointed her index finger to his chest a few times to emphasize her point. He jolted back a little but nodded.

"Alright." He couldn't help but beam at her, not being able to lower his lips from the smile on his face and Toph quickly found that copying the movement of his muscles was contagious.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Toph shook her head, smile still in place, though, and reached out to grab one on his hands in both of hers.

"Doing what?" Yuexi asked.

"This…whatever we are."

"Dating?" Toph winced.

"It'll take me a while to get used to that, but yeah, dating." Yuexi didn't say anything in response to Toph's words, he just pulled her towards him and bent down to kiss her, but when he closed his eyes and pushed the last few inches all he met was her cheek. His eyes opened wide.

"Uh," he regarded her actions. "Toph?" She snickered at the tickling feeling she got when he talked against her skin but decided to elaborate.

"I don't think I'm ready for that either," she told him slowly. "I'm still a little shaken up from the first one." Yuexi nodded, knowing whatever relationship he was about to embark in with Toph was going to be slow. Though he bothered not, because although slow, it would a loving process in which they explored each other's personalities, strengths, and weakness to a deeper and more respectful level.

And he couldn't think of anything better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You wanted to talk to us Toph?" Lao asked when Toph asked to talk to the both of them before they were about to bed down for the night. She was already in her night gown, hair flowing and a light flush on her cheeks.

"Um, I wanted to tell you guys about something that happened to me today." Toph started, sitting on the foot of their bed.

"Yes?"

"Well, I had a long talk with Yuexi today, we were out in the rose garden for a long time." Toph smiled, remembering how half the time they were out there wasn't used for talking. Once they had decided to become an item, they set some small ground rules—one including not kissing until they were both ready—but for the most part she sat there with him, tucked protectively under his arm, and she listened to the steady beating of his heart beneath her cheek. It was very soothing and very worth her time. She continued. "And we both decided that we have feelings for each other and we wanted to be involved in a relationship." Her tone was very calm, very mature and she was trying _very_ hard not to just burst with a small squeal of delight. But she wouldn't dare do that, it was too out of the character she had built for herself.

Her parents both shared a heavy look before turning their attention to their daughter in a questionable look.

"Toph, are you serious?" Poppy asked quietly and equally mature. Toph nodded.

"Yes," she affirmed audibly. "I care about him a lot, and I think he'll take good care of me in this relationship." Poppy and Lao looked at each other again, exchanging words with their eyes while Toph sat there in silence. They never thought, not even once, that Toph would actually mention someone taking care of her in a calm and happy tone. It just wasn't like her.

"Are you sure about this, Toph, do you feel like you'll both be happy in this relationship?" Lao asked seriously.

"Yes," Toph affirmed again. She turned her head down and shifted her position, glad that her parents were facing away from her so they didn't see her blush.

"Then you two have our blessings." Poppy stated. Toph stood, her blush still there and Poppy and Lao smiled. They never thought they'd see the day Toph would blush over a boy. After a few more silent moments Toph's smile broadened and she hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you." She exclaimed, only hugging them tighter. "I should go tell him." She told herself when she finally exited the room but as soon as she turned the corner she bumped into Yuexi walking down the hall.

"Hey, Toph," he greeted and caught her by the shoulder so she wouldn't knock him over. "I was coming to say good night, what's the hurry?"

"I told my parent's about us." She heard him gulp.

"And?"

"They wished us blessings." She reported with a smile and he mirrored her movements. They next thing they knew they were hugging again, not even aware of Katara and Sokka walking to their room and almost gasping at the sight of seeing them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Toph hugged Katara—after hugging Sokka—good-bye she didn't forget to thank her.

"For what?" Katara asked when Toph bid her a thank you.

"For setting me and Yuexi up in the garden yesterday, I think that was kind of the best day of my life."

"Well, what a very un-Toph thing to say." Toph shrugged.

"What can I say? Love changes a person." Katara raised a brow.

"What ever happened to you're not in love with anyone." Toph laughed nervously.

"I'm not, it's just," Toph explained taking back her lackluster attitude on such topics as these, "saying the word 'like' doesn't fit in to that saying."

**Toph and Yuexi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes…anyway, Toph's got a boyfriend now, so they'll be cooing like diluted love birds while Toph's at home. Fun stuff, but I have to move on, but don't worry they'll have little side plots that pop up every now and then with the big plot. Next chapter starts the good stuff. Hopefully, the site will let me update on time next week.**

**Review Responses: **

**Katsumara: Yeah, Katara got hit on tons of times, I was going to add something along those lines as a side story in this chapter but I felt it was too overdone as is, and besides I feel like if I did do something with Katara it would just end up hogging the whole main plot. Yuexi's story is kind of weird, I just thought of him out of the blue and he fit in so well with the story, that rarely happens since I think of tons of characters that never end up being used. **

**KiaMuse209: Wow thanks, I'm glad I can contribute to you keeping your sanity, because we all need that. I love this pairing as well, Toph plus a shy, older boyfriend should definitely be interesting. **

**rawrtastic: Yeah, that's the main reason why I decided to use Yuexi, I think being in a relationship is one of the only ways to fully mature Toph. **

**Private LL Church: I don't really mind complaints, it helps make me a better writer to some degree. A small hint of the rebellion idea will be at the end of the next chapter, but chapter 21 is where it's fully explained, so I hope it's not too overwhelming. **

**Bookworm-Next-Door: Glad you reviewed, I understand about the rival ship thing. I have a hard time reading good Sukka stories, but then they wind up having Zutara in them or something, oh, it kills me. But, on a good note, I, too, like the Toph/Duke ship. I've been planning to write a oneshot about Toph and Duke called "Helmet?" but I haven't gotten around to it yet. **

**Kamen Rider Vega: I would also love to see Toph with short hair…hmmm, that's actually a really good idea, I might use that. And I found out that there is such a thing as a spider crab from one of my friends, but I'm sure when cooked they taste delicious…*thinks again* or maybe not. **

**Kimjuni2: Yes, it's all very sweet, and it's interesting putting Toph in a situation like this. You'll have to wait another chapter for some more Maiko. **

**Gryffindor620: Yeah, when most people think of Toph they just think of her kick butt bending, but I think we all know she's pretty emotional, maybe even more than most people, she just hides it. And Yuexi's forcing it out *evil smirk*. But going into Toph's head and whatnot is always fun, glad you liked it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews buckos and buckettes (a little humor for those of you who watched ChalkZone back in the day). **


	20. Dolly Tracking

**Yay! The site let me update on time this week!**

**A major plot line for this story finally rears its head, after twenty chapters of build up. Katara and Sokka are back home, Toph is back at her house with her new butler boyfriend, and everyone else is about to embark on a journey…so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twenty: Dolly Tracking

There were nine of them.

Avatar Aang. Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Lady Mai. Then there were the six Kyoshi Warriors: their leader Suki, second in command Ren, then Anci, Jiao, Lin-Lin, and Ty Lee.

They had abandoned the air ship at the landing reserve almost two weeks ago. They had been traveling and tracking down the rebellion for that long. The northern tip of the fire nation housed no rebellion anymore. They were so far up everyone could feel the chill from the North Pole coming their way.

"We should stop here for the night." Zuko suggested, stopping and dropping his bag to assemble him and Mai's tent.

"We're going to run out of land to walk on soon," Mai added, helping Zuko along with the endeavor. "How much of the tip can this rebellion be on if there's only another day or two walking range left?

"I'm think Mai has a point," Ty Lee said. "Maybe they moved and we missed them."

"Moved were?" Zuko asked. "If they moved they had to have passed us, someone on the air ship would've seen them, or they would've passed us when we were walking."

"I don't know, Zuko, The lower parts of the northern tip were a lot broader, maybe they were further east or west?" Aang contributed, shrugging. "Either way, we're not going to find them tonight, so let's get some rest." Everyone followed his lead after that, thoroughly exhausted from having traveled almost two weeks—only a few days away from having no more land to walk on—and still having found nothing.

Aang sat down once his tent was put up and he took his dinner into his tent, writing a letter to Katara once again.

_Dear Katara,_

_We're only a couple days away from the tip of the North and we still haven't found anything. Some of us are wondering if the rebellion is even together anymore, and some believe that they passed us somehow. I hope that we can resolve this quickly and I can get back to you as soon as possible..._

As he decided what to write next Aang pondered on how writing to Katara was becoming harder and harder. Without the air ships convenient supply of messenger hawks he wasn't able to send any of the letters he had written since they left the air ship. He looked over at the pile of letters, one for almost every day, wishing there was some way he could get them to her. They had been away for at least a good three weeks, the longest they had been away from each other to count and the separation was killing him. He was hoping by now that he'd be on his way to the Southern Tribe at that moment and that the rebellion would've been taken care of the previous week.

Now, he had a time limit. He had promised her he'd be there for his birthday so they could celebrate it together, but his birthday was only a little over a week away.

He was beginning to think he wouldn't make it.

Suki, on the other hand, was having a completely different problem. She was beginning to feel very odd over the course of the two weeks they were traveling on foot. At first she thought it was just because she wasn't used to traveling after six months of being lazy, but after the first week she was thinking she was coming down with something.

"You don't seem to have a temperature, Suki," Ren said once she checked Suki's temperature as she did every night while she groaned that she must have a cold. "Do you feel warm?"

"Not exactly," Suki answered truthfully. "But I must be running something."

"Perhaps just a bug or something?" Jiao suggested quietly.

"Yeah, this food we've been eating for the past two weeks is pretty crappy." Anci snapped, sticking out her tongue ad pointing her finger out of the tent. "Geez, I mean we're on official government business, they could at least give us a better food supply."

"You're beginning to sound like my boy friend, Anci," Suki laughed, only to arch forward when she got another back ache.

"I don't know much about food bugs," Ty Lee contributed coming into the tent all the warriors shared with Lin-Lin in tow. "But I don't think back aches are part of the qualifications."

"Ty Lee's right," Anci blurted. "I had a bug once and back aches weren't part of the deal, but there was nausea, tiredness, and blowing chunks," she paused. "There's lots of that. Ask Jiao, she was with me when it happened." Jiao just looked up from her sleeping bag, nodding before going back down to her pillow and silently listening to the conversation. Jiao and Anci were the only set of twins in the Kyoshi Warriors, yet they made the completely different personalities for twins norms. Anci was bold, loud, and just the slightest bit rude, though Jiao was reserved, bashful, yet could pack the meanest punch anyone could ever see without even trying.

"Well, I think I have the nausea part down, every time I wake up, it's like someone drops an anvil on my head and punches me in the stomach." Suki explained.

"Not to mention you've been walking like you just got out of the hospital." Lin-Lin added, commenting on Suki's ginger movements.

"Well to tell the truth, my breasts have been killing me," Suki attempted to lie down on her stomach, but winced and went back up on her knees, unintentionally emphasizing her point.

"Are you sure you're just not starting your cycle?" Ren rejoining the conversation and wiping off her face after taking off her make-up.

"I suppose that could be right, I've been waiting for mine to come for the past week, maybe I'm just moving times of the months again?"

"Probably." Anci said. "We'll I'm bushed, I'm hitting the sack." She looked over at Jiao, unintentionally taking up both of their sleeping bags. "Move over Jiao." Suki and the others followed suit, making sure their armor and make-up jars were all put away securely.

"Ugh, sleep is murder," Suki muttered to herself when she laid down on her sleeping back, wincing when she hit her back laying down the wrong way. Between her back and headaches, hurting chest, nausea, and the fact that she felt like a frontline warrior in a battle every time she woke up.

She was beginning to think she wouldn't be of much help when the group finally did find the rebellion and he need to kill over only emphasized the point.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang found himself writing an extremely long letter to Katara that night. It was well past the time he should be awake on such a grueling schedule. But whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was her, and that made him want to write her, excessively.

The only thing that did stop him from writing was the constant vibes he felt underneath the ground. He knew he'd never be as talented as Toph when it came to sensing things through the earth, super strong vibrations, though, he was able to pick up, like the ones he feeling right then. It was like there were millions of animals underneath him, doing something very productive underground.

He discarded this feeling the first three times, but by the fourth time he felt it was worth some investigation. A quick earth bend around the terrain would prove to himself that there was nothing wrong, and perhaps he could finally get some sleep.

Aang walked out of his tent, fully dressing himself just in case. When Aang left for the mission he was well aware that's he'd be on his feet and perhaps even in battle for some amount of time, so he knew he would have to find another attire to don for the time being, for his new monk's robes weren't going to make the cut for the mission at hand. His original monk's robes were destroyed during the battle with Azula, and the sash he made from the remains was burnt away while fighting Ozai. He finally settled on wearing the Fire Nation school uniform for it was warm enough to wear while traveling up to the northern tip and allowed him moveable space. It seemed to be a good fit. Plus, he had simply decided to treat himself to some new boots, which he was desperately in need of. The head band he decided to just tie around his waist, feeling no reason to hide the fact that he was an air bender anymore, and he packed the earth bending uniform he had received from Master Yu's school just in case something happened to the fire nation school uniform during their journey.

Mai heard all of the noise when Aang emerged from the tent and began checking the grounds with his earth bending. She sat up from the mess of blankets she and Zuko had entangled themselves in and wanted to see what was going on. Dressing herself in her clothes she found Aang frantically earth bending the ground into a hole then closing after scrutinizing it for a while. She corked a brow.

"You looking for treasure?" She teased, not seeming to catch on the Avatar's motives.

"I felt something in the ground so I'm just looking around for it."

"Something in the ground, like a bomb type thing or pot luck type thing?" Mai asked, still very tired.

"No, like there are hundreds of people under us type thing." This caught Mai's attention.

"Oh, well, sense we're both tired how about I help you, we'll get it done quicker." Mai suggested.

"No offense, Mai, but this is earth bender kind of stuff." Aang told her, trying not to sound like he didn't appreciate her asking.

"Well then," She yawned. "I'll keep you company, no sense waking up and getting dressed for absolutely nothing." Aang favored her with a smile and the two walked silently as Aang continued checking. Mai walked a few yards away from Aang for a moment and felt something rumbling under her feet as she walked, like a hammering, or a knocking, or a shuffling. "Hey, Aang, I think I feel something over here." She called, Aang quickly coming and earth bended a shallow hole near Mai's feet.

"Maybe it's lower?" Aang suggested and Mai nodded. He continued to earth bend lower until he found a dirt covered stair case going down to what seemed to be a small hallway lit by a single lantern.

"Well that's something new," Mai said, getting down on her knees and squinting to see if anything, or anyone, else was down there.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Aang asked.

"Why not, it's got to lead to what we're looking for." Mai shrugged and began walking down without even waiting for a response from Aang. He followed her, jogging behind until they reached the bottom. The hallway seemed to go on for a long time in hindsight, but in actuality was less than a minutes walk. A walk that Mai ad Aang soon regretted.

"Why do you suppose there's a staircase and a hallway down this low in the ground?" Aang asked Mai when they made it to the end of the hallway only to find themselves in the middle of four other hallways. This whole fact was slowly forgotten when out of each hallway, but the one they had entered, came a Dai Li agent.

"What in the world are these guys doing here?" Aang muttered to Mai when they deployed a fighting position back to back, hands up and ready to brawl. Mai was glad she had brought her shuriken supply, thinking ahead that the noise she'd find outside was danger.

"I don't know," Mai easily recognized all of the agents cornering them because they used to work for Azula. "But I think we found this infamous rebellion."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko woke up that morning, listening to the familiar sounds of Suki's morning moaning and turned down to place a kiss on Mai's cheek but found himself kissing her pillow, and empty space in her place. Once he jumped up and shrugged on his clothes he looked around the camp for Mai.

"Mai!" he called when he didn't see her at all. "Mai!?"

"What's with all the yelling?" Suki cried and came out of the tent, looking like road kill. "Some of us are trying to regain consciousness from massive headaches." She rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, but, I can't find Mai, is she in there with you?" Suki shook her head.

"Nope, just me and warriors, but no Mai. Maybe she's with Aang?" Zuko went into Aang's tent, not even bothering to ask if he was awake, but was disappointed to find that there was no Aang or Mai in the tent. He sighed, beginning to get worried.

"You still didn't find them?" Ren asked, coming out of the tent next, having listening to the conversation outside.

"No, I don't know where Mai and Aang could've gone this time of morning."

"I'll wake the girls up and we'll be search." Suki said, wincing over and groaned a second later. "On second thought, Ren, wake up the girls, I'll try and regain my sanity."

"Alright." Ren went back into the tent rallying up the sleeping girls with great difficulty, while Zuko, Anci, Ren, and Jiao went to go search for Aang and Mai, Lin-Lin and Ty Lee elected to stay with the sickly Suki.

And that's the way it was for the next week.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Time seemed to stop after their failed attempt to win against the Dai Li agents that day. Mai came to the conclusion that they were rusty from six months of being inactive and if they had been more prepared they could've taken them. But none of that mattered to Aang. The reality of the matter was that they had lost and were taken prisoner for who knows how long. No one talked to them. No one told them where they were. All they got was food and strange looks from the people guarding them. Food that was slowly making Aang feel sleepier and sleepier.

But today was different. They got a new guard the day, a young girl with light brown hair and a devious look on her face. She peeked in from the barred window of the prison door where Mai and Aang had resided, smirking in a way that lifting up the tastefully leveled mole on the upper left side of her lip.

"So Arrows and Gloomy?" She nicknamed them instantly. "I hear you guys have been slumming it down here for a week." Aang and Mai shared a quizzical look. Had they really been down there a week? "Yeah, your other guard was such a stiff, he probably didn't even introduce himself." She turned completely into the window. "The name's Jojo, I'm known around the Earth Kingdom as the Kissing Bandit." Mai and Aang gave her blank faces.

"Look, Jojo, quit with the small talk." Mai spat at her. "So you're so interested in talking why won't you tell us where we are and why."

"Hey, hey, I'm with you, if I was trapped down here for a week I'd be asking that too." She sucked her teeth. "I suppose I should give you a proper welcome."

"Welcome?" Aang echoed in questioning, raising a slow brow.

"Yeah"—Jojo paused—"Avatar Aang and friend," Mai grimaced at her own title in the sentence as 'friend'. "Welcome to the Black Jade."

**Dun, dun, dun. The Black Jade? Aang and Mai as prisoners? A sick Suki? And an Avatar trading card game character "Jojo the Kissing Bandit" making an appearance in the story? What is the Fire War Renaissance coming to? I can't say all your questions will be revealed in the next chapter, because they won't, but some of them will. It only gets better from here, folks. **

**Anyways, as some quick notes about the Kyoshi Warriors. Since there seem to be different numbers of them throughout the show, I just went to the number in **_**Appa's Lost Days**_** and the last episode, which was Suki and four other girls, though there's now five because of Ty Lee. I made up the names and personalities myself since they're not given in the show. They won't have a super major role in the story right now but they will be present from now on and contribute to the story, and who knows, maybe they'll end up having their own arc somewhere in the distant future?**

**Review Responses: **

**Gryffindor620: Significant other? I've never heard of that saying before. But, yeah she did, and I wish I could elaborate more but I had to move on. I am planning for them to have a side story later on. **

**Bookworm-Next-Door: I'm glad I kept Toph in-canon. I have to admit keeping Toph in character is kinda hard at times, especially when she's involved in emotional stuff. But I think everyone knows Toph is more emotional then she leads on, so having her unlock that side of herself will be fun. As for the Toph/Duke oneshot, that's in early planning stages, and for all I know it might turn into a short chapter story? But, no promises. **

**Kimjuni2: I hope I didn't disappoint you with the "not so heavy Maiko", the plot is kind of not centered on romance right now so there'll only be snippets. But at least they're together, right?**

**Kamen Rider Vega: I'm not really a computer wiz—I wouldn't even know how to do that—so when stuff goes wrong I kind of just wait. Anyway, yeah, Toph will definitely wear the pants in the relationship, and that'll be addressed later. As for her parents and the age difference, I really don't think ages matter as much as they would here as they do in the Avatar world, so I just overlooked it. Plus, Toph and her parents have been fighting forever and I just finished the parental battles between Mai and her mom, I don't want to overdo things. **

**Winnow: I loved ChalkZone when it first came out, and personally I still record the episodes that come on at 4am just to get my fix. Anyways, thank you. **

**peanutbuttergirl1997: Yeah, putting Toph and Yuexi together was definitely fun for me, I can't wait to do some side stories on them. Anyways, maybe the system that uploads files on the site crashed or something? I'm just glad that I was able to update soon, I thought I wouldn't be able to get something up until the next week. **

**KiaMuse209: Ugh, the classic "I don't like him, but then I do" scenario. I went through that about two years ago with this guy in my history class. He was pretty much my best friend, but after I decided I did like him and I told him, he totally rejected me and then ignored me. I still haven't completely gotten over him, even though I'm pretty sure he's going to a different high school now but……Okay enough about my personal life. If you like this guy I say go for it anyway. You miss 100% of the shots you don't take right? Anyways, I'm glad my grammar's improved, I try to work on it as much as I can after re-reading a few of my stories and I noticed the typos and grammar mistakes. It made me cringe. **

**Private LL Church: Thank you…I think? **

**I'm almost to 250 reviews! Thanks a ton you guys. **


	21. Lovely Philosophy

**What is the Black Jade? You're about to find out. Buckle up because there's a lot of information coming up in this chapter. **

**On another, totally unrelated note, guess who's learning how to drive? I am! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Twenty-One: Lovely Philosophy

"The Black Jade?" Both Aang and Mai repeated, equally flabbergasted. Jojo smirked and leaned more against the barred window of the prison door.

"Yeah, the rebellion was created to kick your butt." She waved a finger at Aang and he scowled at her.

"Calm down Aang," Mai said, quickly seeing the boy heat up. "So this is the rebellion that was in the Town of Tong Pi a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right, though not all of us were there, only about fifty." Mai and Aang regarded her with heavy stares and she smiled. "We weren't looking for trouble," she assured them jokingly. "We were just scouting some new recruits."

"Tell us about this Black Jade, who runs it and what are you guys doing underground?" Aang demanded to know, for her knew she was stalling them.

"Whoa, whoa," Jojo laughed. "A little on the demanding side for someone's who's at my mercy." Aang grimaced, fire burning visibly in his palms. "Alright, don't worry, I'm on your side almighty Avatar." She bowed to him and he calmed, only slightly.

"Just tell us," Mai got to the point. Jojo turned, the back of her head facing them now.

"Ever heard of the white jade flower?" she started, when there was silence she went into detail. "A nasty flower that grows on the edges of the Earth Kingdom. If you eat it you'll get a rash so big it'll inflame your throat and you won't be able to breathe."

"What does that have to do with-?" Aang asked, but was cut off by her hand coming up beside her head.

"The black jade flower is ten times worse, it only grows a few odd, little places in the Earth Kingdom and when some crops are found they're either destroyed or boxed off as a health hazard. They say the aroma it gives off is the loveliest scent in the world but one whiff of the stuff and you're dead." Both Mai and Aang gulped. "If it's just one flower, you'll probably just pass out, maybe suffer some internal damage, but a whole field of them," she laughed bitterly. "Well, I think you know the rest."

"So you guys choose a deadly flower for your rebellion name, cute." Mai sighed, growing board and wishing Jojo would get to the point. "But we're still not getting it."

"Alright, alright, let me break it to you," Jojo cooperated. "The black jade is exactly like our tactic. Alone we're just someone with an idea…but together, in a field, we're deadly."

"So why are you telling us all this, since this rebellion is supposed to be against me?" Aang asked. He was glad someone was telling him these things, but he didn't understand, if she was working for the Black Jade, why would she be helping them?

"Great power knows where to stop, Arrows." She smirked using the same name she had called him at first. "You know all about that, don't you? Or else Ozai would be buried instead of lying up in jail feeling sorry for himself. I'm not pro-Fire Lord, no one around here is, but when I joined I thought this rebellion was all about justice, but it's morphed into something ugly and violent and…sickening."

"So if you're not with the Fire Lord," Mai concluded, "who are you working for?"

"The Black Jade is run by a man named Long Feng."

"Lon-Long Feng?" Aang babbled with eyes wider than Mai's by a long shot. "As in former head of the Dai Li Long Feng?" Jojo nodded.

"That would be correct, Arrows." She turned to face them. "After the Fire Nation Princess-"

"Azula," Mai intervened.

"Right, anyways, after the Fire Nation Princess kicked him to the curb as a ruler in Ba Sing Se Long Feng spent his long meaningless days at Lake Laogai plotting how he was going to get his need for power back. After Azula left the city with his Dai Li agents I guess the security on him slackened because he used his earth bending to break out and eventually took back control of Lake Laogai." She smirked. "But, he had to be quiet about it, stealthy, Joo Dee was running the city while he was gone and was completely under the whole, 'Azula's word is law' mode. Everyone in the city was fed up with the Fire Nation so when we heard Long Feng was making up a rebellion against the Fire Nation some of the citizens were quick to take refuge at Lake Laogai and at first it seemed great, we were getting ahead of the Fire Nation on some things and production was moving pretty swiftly."

"So then what happened?"

"Well after the war was over we all thought that the rebellion would end, but Long Feng insisted that his form of government was better, and that it would prevent any other wars from ever happening." She made eye contact with Aang. "He knew that everyone would go along with you and the Fire Lord so he told us that your form of government was flawed and that his way was the best, some people believed him and others didn't."

"What happened to the people who didn't?"

"They were…taken care of. That's why I haven't mentioned anything about my thoughts on this whole deal." She sighed. "Anyway, to wrap up the story Long Feng and some of the other earth benders down here built an underground network of tunnels so we could all have a place to live and plan. Plus, if we needed to know anything about the surface we could pop up and come back down pretty much anywhere."

"How far do these tunnels run?" Mai asked. Jojo had mentioned the rebellion's start at Lake Laogai, but that was all the way near Ba Sing Se.

"The central hub where Long Feng is still under Lake Laogai."

"What? Are you telling me that these tunnels run all the way across the oceans from Ba Sing Se to here?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of followers, but we still need a lot more. I thought we had enough when the Dai Li agents came back crying about how Azula kicked them out, but the boss wants more." Aang groaned, rubbing his temples in agony.

"How are we supposed to stop a network, of people planning to end the government we haven't even finished establishing, all over the world?" Aang asked himself aloud. "I suppose we could infiltrate them?" He suggested after no one seemed to respond.

"That sounds effective." Jojo contributed, "but it won't work."

"Why not?"

"They already know you're prisoner here, Arrows, if you break out they'd know. Plus I'm pretty sure a bald kid traipsing around with blue arrows everywhere will get a lot of people's attention."

"Jojo's right, Aang." Mai said. "We've got to be smart about this, we have to get out. Even though the infiltrate is a good idea, they can't happen back to back."

"Then what are we supposed to do, Mai?"

"We break out, we go to the surface, find Zuko and the others, and plan a proper infiltrate, one that doesn't involve you and me just winging it." Aang scrunched his face together, in deep cogitation over what Mai had suggested before his face relaxed and he nodded firmly.

"But how are we supposed to make it to the surface with Dai Li agents swarming everywhere?"

"Uh, hello, I'm your inside woman." Jojo titled herself, smiling in self-satisfaction. "I can probably get you out easy." Aang favored her with a light hearted smile. He found it a light sprinkle of luck that after being trapped down there for a week they were guarded by someone who was willing to give up their safety to help them. "But not today." She told them. "We've got to make this look like you guys just bested me and I didn't just let you waltz out of here."

"Like you're really going to do?" Mai smirked and Jojo returned the glower.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, what do you have in mind?" Jojo relaxed against the door, knowing she'd be there for a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang woke up with his a-game that morning. Breakfast was slid underneath the doors as they always were and the smell of whatever they were eating always woke him up. He ran his hand over his head, a light stubble already appearing after a week of not shaving. He nudged Mai who was sleep close by, mumbling something about Zuko to herself before her eyes fluttered open.

"Today's the day." He told her softly, voice horse and he took a swig of the lukewarm water on one of the two trays slid in. "You up for it?"

"Not in the slightest," she stretched and told him tiredly. "But I rather tiredly fight than sit here another day."

"I agree." Aang laughed. "I just hope I'll be of enough help to you, I feel really peaked, more than usually anyway."

Ever since they had been there Aang had come to the realization that they were drugging his food. Otherwise he would've been able to break out right then and there. The Dai Li agents had learned some new tricks, probably picking them up from Ty Lee while she stayed there, and used pressure points to take them down the first time. Aang might've been the Avatar but he still couldn't beat everyone every time, especially when they shut down his body's chi in less than five seconds.

The drugs in the food seemed to get stronger as the extra days went on, and he felt more and more tired. Plus, the claustrophobic cell he shared with Mai did nothing to lighten the mood or hi his condition. Mai was just relieved that her food, for the moment, seemed fine, or else they might not have had any chance of going through with their plan.

"You're not eating today either?" Once Aang had come to the drugging conclusion he didn't eat much, only when he felt he would literally faint unless something came in contact with his stomach. He was sure the water was equally contaminated, but he had to drink that, or else he would've died days ago. Aang shook his head to answer Mai's question. "You need to eat something, Aang, or you'll pass out as soon as you start bending."

"Maybe we should wait a few more days?" Aang suddenly asked, warily. He placed a hand to his forehead and leaned against the wall. Mai regarded him with a hand on his shoulder, he look up and smiled at her.

"I know you're tired but you'll only get more exhausted the more we wait. I say we just get it over with." She stood, offer Aang a hand up and he stood as well, his ankles already feeling like they were going to snap.

"Raise and shine, are we bright eyed and peachy on this lovely break out morning?" Jojo came in, taking the shift of the night guard and jammed her head into the barred window on the cell door. Mai and Aang looked up at her with bushed expressions, and their overall appearance matched their looks. "Okay, maybe not?"

"Aang's feeling a little under the weather because of the food."

"Right," Jojo sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry about that."

"Well at least you warned us before it got serious," Mai thanked. "But that doesn't help us now. Aang's starving and exhausted and we need to get out of here today."

"So have you considered putting this job off until you feel up to it?"

"Though about it, but his condition will only get worse." Jojo nodded slowly, holding the bars and leaning back.

"Looks like you guys are caught in a spider-fly's web, huh?"

"If you want to say that, I suppose I can just pull double weight?"

"Yeah, maybe, and I suggest you take Arrows to some kind of infirmary on your way to wherever you're going."

"I don't need an infirmary," Aang protest stubbornly, not even listening to the former conversation.

"Stay out of this Arrows, the women are talking." Jojo snipped at him and turned back to Mai. "So what do you say?"

After a slight pause Mai responded. "We'll have to do all we can, or else we might as well just wait." She looked over at Aang, he looked so tired and so fatigued, that she didn't have the heart to risk staying any more days. Mai had already considered waiting until, possibly, Zuko and the others found them, but no one else was an earth bender in their group and couldn't feel the vibrations like Aang could, plus, the chances of them even thinking about looking underground was slim. She sighed.

The only thing Jojo was able to do for them was unlock the cell door when the coast was absolutely clear, and let Mai and Aang out.

"Thanks for everything, Jojo." Mai thanked and Aang bowed the best he could. Jojo just perked up in a smile.

"Don't get all mushy on me, please," she sniffed. "You'll make me cry. Just kick those people's butts and come back for the real invasion." Mai nodded sternly and rushed her and Aang down the hallway. Jojo watched until they went around the corner and whistled around their open cell, before she lay down on the ground to make it looked like the Avatar and his accomplice had bested her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took a little longer than expected for them to run through the labyrinth of the Black Jade before they found a suitable exit. Mai was sure it was near the entrance they had come in according to Jojo's knowledge of the place, but that was when they were stopped by three Dai Li agents and some of the other rebellion followers.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Mai mumbled to herself, though Aang heard and agreed. He wobbly put his body into a fighting stance, trying to run all the possibilities to beat these people without running out of energy completely.

Mai had already advanced on to the other rebellion followers since they were all carrying some kind of weapon and were obviously not benders, this signaling to Aang that she would handle them, so Aang moved towards the trio of Dai Li agents. They had him in the center of their circle in no time, but Aang paid no heed. He had beaten these people before, and this time he knew their capabilities to block his chi.

_Just protect your center and don't let them come too close to your body. Any point of contact with them could be fatal. _

Aang told himself while the pregnant pause between entering battle and starting battle took place. The center Dai Li agent moved towards Aang first and earth bended slabs of land at him from behind as to creep up on him. Aang could already tell what they were trying to do. He rode the waves of all the land being jerked at him and began to float above them slightly as if to throw them off their formation.

Aang noticed, after fighting them so many times, that their fighting style was concocted by being completely in sync. Just by his small move of riding the waves of the hits instead of jerking or even hitting them back threw the agents off, their formation was slurred and, even though it only took them a few seconds to get back, there was a hesitation. He smirked tiredly. Aang could tell all the jumping around he would have to be doing wouldn't be easy after the first couple times.

The agents advanced on him again, surfing on the land they raised up to corner him instead, but this time Aang air bended at them, throwing one of the agents off balance and left him toppling down to the ground and their formation was thrown off again.

One of them was quick, though, and came to Aang from behind after sinking into the ground further and popping up. Though, Aang was light-years ahead. The moment the Dai Li agent dug into the ground Aang could tell he was burrowing under there, and knew exactly when he spring up thinking he had the element of surprise. Aang turned and whipped him back into the nearby wall with a simple blast of air, doing the same thing, though with earth, for the other agent treading quietly behind.

The first Dai Li agents he had whipped was now regaining his bearings and Aang decided it was time to pin them down enough so they wouldn't move for enough time for him and Mai to get out. He already ruled out shackling them down with earth, since that was their element. And his lack of water ruled out ice shackles, too. Looking around he saw Mai, easily taking care of the poor rebellion followers who actually though they had a chance. While running and alluding the Dai Li's throws and raises for a small time he knew that Mai would be able to bind them down enough since he knew the Dai Li certainly couldn't metal bend.

Aang brought the scarp over to Mai's side of the battle, and while jumping on some earth he was riding on, he fire bended the last of the rebellion followers against the wall and pinned her down with some earth. She struggled and squirmed and Mai just smiled in his direction. Her and Aang shared a gaze for a moment in which Aang let her known he needed to help to finish this off. His movements were getting slower. He had one moment during the beginning of the battle in which he thought he could just go into the Avatar State, but doing it while being as weak as he was never a good idea, it would drain him too much, and just entering the Avatar State that early in the game and blasting everyone around wouldn't do any good to the fact that he was trying to end the rebellion as peacefully as possible.

Mai nodded to his silent request and ran over to the Dai Li agents who were sharing a routine dance with Aang in which he blasted them back and they came back to get blasted again with either fire or air once again. Mai ripped out some of her steel braces from her waist line and swung them open waiting for Aang to fire bend another one of the Dai Li agents back while floating in the air for a moment after riding the wave of their previous hit. When the agent hit the wall Mai threw the first two braces around the man's wrist. Though, as soon as one was bound Mai found another coming right up behind her. She mingled with him for a small moment before gently slicing his arm with a blade, causing him to hesitate and Mai jabbed under his arm with her shoulder, sending him back and she pinned him again the wall as well.

Aang was doing just fine with the last agent, cornering him with a ring of fire and gusted him into the wall powerfully. Mai pulled out two more braces and signaled Aang to stop blowing so she could brace him down as well.

Aang exhaled heavily, wobbling down to the ground a little before Mai caught him.

"You alright there?" She asked. He looked up at her, face sweaty and relieved and all the more exhausted, but he smiled at her.

"I…will be once we get out of here." He told her and Mai whipped her head up, cutting her eyes over to the pinned Dai Li agents. They were pinned pretty deep but they would find a way fairly soon, and she didn't want to stay for that.

"You're right let's go," she said while helping Aang up and going up the nearby staircase. "We don't want them to break out while we're still here, or to be here when other help comes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki gagged while she came out of the tent that night to burrow through the food supply. Looking for Mai and Aang and having no luck finding the rebellion had them staying away from the airship longer than they had hoped, and their food supply was running low. She groaned and just took some bread, hopping that would be enough.

Zuko was coming back into camp while Suki shuffled, and she looked up at him with a crumb sullied face and a mouth full of bread.

"Eating this late again?" Zuko joked haphazardly. He hadn't been in greatest of moods since Mai and Aang disappeared. Suki could relate, though, being away from Sokka was hard enough, and she was suffering the same fate Aang was with no being able to send the letter she wrote to him.

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon." Suki assured him, swallowing before continuing. "Just be positive and I'm sure we'll find them any day now." Zuko smiled the best he could at her. He wasn't exactly in the frame of mind for reason, but Suki was just trying to help. Plus, he didn't want to be the one to topple Suki over the edge. She was getting very irritable.

"Alright, alright, positive Zuko it is."

"Zuko! Suki!" They heard a voice call, and they both turned to see Mai dragging Aang along the felids. It had been sunset when Mai and Aang got up above, and they had been wandering all of hours of the night. They knew when they spotted a lone camp fire that it must've been them.

"Mai, Aang, you guys are okay!" Both Zuko called in joy.

"See?" Suki quipped. "I told you." Zuko just rolled his eyes and immediately took Mai in his arms and Suki did the same for Aang.

"You look terrible, Aang." Suki noticed when she censored his tired frame after saying how happy she was that he was okay.

"Than just imagine how I feel." Aang told her a little bitterly. He was exhausted and not particularly in the mood for anything but a decent sleep on something comfortable. Suki sensed this and lead him over to an empty patch where she volunteered to pitch his tent for him. He didn't have to think twice to suspect that Mai and Zuko would be heading in their tent as soon as possible after everyone saw that Mai and Aang were back safely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Underground?" Zuko exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"That's a pretty interesting concept, and it makes a lot of sense," Ren added. "What do you propose to do about this, Aang?"

"Mai and I broke out to get you guys. Plus, staying down there while we were tired and completely in the dark about the Black Jade wasn't the smartest idea. We're going to plan a proper invasion so we have a better chance of taking care of this problem as quietly as possible."

"Right," Anci agreed. "The last thing we need is another war behind a bunch of people scurrying around underground like badger-moles."

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts, though." Mai said, looking down. "The Black Jade seems to be a pretty structured society, and its run by Long Feng," everyone gasped at the sound of his name, "he's a hard obstacle to overcome, himself. I've never been able to crack through his train of thought, and I'm pretty sure Ty Lee hasn't either."

"Nope," Ty Lee confirmed. "The only person who could get over him was…" she trialed, knowing everyone else knew the answer.

There was a pause, and Zuko decided to say what he knew was on everyone's minds.

"I think I'm crazy but I have an idea." He said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Mai's right about Long Feng, he's a complex character and I'm sure he's already been anticipating our involvement in his operation for a long time."

"You're right," Ren concurred. "He's probably thought of a thousand different scenarios to deal with all of you."

"So what were you thinking, Zuko?" Aang asked again.

"Well," Zuko started hesitantly. "We all agree that besting Long Feng will be a difficult task, but I think it'll be less difficult if we had someone who had already got ahead of him before."

Another pause.

"We need to get Azula."

**I'm seriously loving this. For those of you who thought Azula was running the rebellion you were wrong, she's not. And now Aang and the others want her help? But, the last time Zuko and Toph checked she wasn't at her health institute. **

**The hunt for Azula is on, and trust me it will not disappoint. FWR's about to turn into uncharted territory, so buckle up. **

**One more thing, as for Suki I'm just going to let everyone think what they want. This is too big a question to just haphazardly answer yes or no. **

**Review Responses: **

**Kamen Rider Vega: hope this chapter cleared up the Dai Li bested them, but they kicked their butts this time. Plus, I must agree, the story is getting interesting. **

**rawrtastic: Thank you, hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Winnow: Yeah they drugged him pretty good, they had been waiting for the Avatar to come and knew exactly what to do from the get go if they captured him. And, yes, there is a trading card game. It's not as popular as Pokemon or Yu-gi-oh cards but the artwork on them is amazing, you should check it out there's a page for it on Distant Horizon. **

**Bookworm-Next-Door: I'll try to work on that "show and not tell" thing you were working on with the next chapter, but hopefully this one was good as well. And I feel like I'm starting to understand Mai's character more, she's definitely opening up more, emotionally, because of her romance with Zuko, but in the end she'll always be Mai, right? **

**jellydonut14: I've always wanted to use Jojo for something, and now I finally have an excuse, she'll be coming back in this story as a main character soon. **

**Private LL Church: I suppose maybe it was a little bit rushed, but I'm trying to keep the story going, I feel like dragging Mai and Aang talking to Jojo about the Black Jade for a few chapters would've been overdoing it.**

**Scarlett Masquerade: I'm not at liberty to say anything about Suki not being or being pregnant. But I'm glad you reviewed how's the tenth grade treatin` ya?**

**Kimjuni2: Yeah, the Zuko kissing his pillow was actually the first idea that gave me a reason to have both Mai and Aang disappear, obviously it evolved from that to something more but it's funny how big plots can come from such small ideas. **

**Gryffindor620: Interesting it is, and it's only going to get better now that Azula's coming into the picture. **

**Twilightwolf14: …and you have one, and another one will come next week. Yay updates! **

**FLASOK: Yay, you reviewed again! I don't exactly know what to call the Toph/Yugei ship, since it's not official I don't think anyone will give it a proper shipping name, but you never know, right? Kataang will soon return, in fact there's some in the next chapter. **

**Katsumara: Well if Aang was really away from Katara for that long, especially since they're dating, he would definitely write her as much as possible. And the rebellion underground idea, I thought of in the shower, actually. Weird huh? I was just like: "hmm, I don't want to have another plain old rebellion…so what if they were up in some trees… no, wait, underground!" And the Black Jade was born! **

**I got a lot of reviews this time, thanks a ton guys! **


	22. Wondering, Wandering

**All I have to say this chapter will be awesome and very weird all at the same time. Trust me. **

**Note to self, though, the first part of this chapter is not in the same time frame as what's going on with Zuko, Aang, and co. so don't get confused, this is just what's going on with Katara and whatnot. **

**Also, as a long note for the story itself, part two of the story is coming to an end. Yes, this story does have parts, part one is chapters 1-12, and part two is chapter 13-24. This means only two more chapters until the end of part two. Do not freight, but I will be taking a break from this story, and update another that I've been working on, it's called "Journey as Kuzon" (don't worry it'll be Kataangy). That story is around 8 chapters long, so after that one's finished part three of this story will continue. But, you still have two more weeks of this story, so enjoy it because there'll be an eight week break after that, but check out the other story while you wait. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Twenty-Two: Wondering, Wandering

She was wondering. Wondering why it was taking so long.

_Dear Katara, _

_We've been on the airship for two days now. I've mostly been catching up on my rest in an actual bed, since once we leave the airship later this week I'll be in a tent. Which, of course, I'm not used to. I'd much rather sleep on Appa's tail. How is Appa doing, by the way? I hope he's alright up there in cold, he's not really used to it. _

_I feel like I'm just ranting on and on, like I'm not really talking to you, but I suppose I'm not all the great at writing letters. Oh, well, at least I still get to talk to you in a way. I miss you and I'll be back as soon as possible. _

_Love you so much, Aang. _

That was the first letter he sent to her. It was brief, nothing much had really happened then, and most of the letters she received from him were scarce and short since nothing had happened. She suspected that she wouldn't even receive the letters until days afterwards, perhaps longer, but his birthday was only a day away, and she hadn't gotten a new letter from him in a while.

Katara would tell herself that he probably found the rebellion and was taking care of that. He was just too busy to be writing "I miss you" letters to his girlfriend at the moment.

That had to be it.

But that was a week ago.

She still had no word from him at all.

_Dear Katara,_

_We're leaving the airship today, and off to camping we go. In a way, I'm kind of glad that we're actually going to be doing something now. The past week on the ship has been lazy and boring. All that went on was Suki yelling at everyone and Zuko and Mai being…well you know how newlyweds act, but they could stand to keep it down just a little. _

_Anyways, I guess I never really thought of it, but without the airships messenger hawks the letters will be farther apart, but I took one hawk with me so I could send this letter to you. I'll find a way to get the others I'll write to you, and with luck maybe this problem won't take all that long to begin with? _

_Tell Sokka and everyone I say hi, and make sure Appa has enough to eat. I'm sure you already know how grumpy he gets when he's not fed._

_Sprits, I miss you a lot, I sound like I'm repeating myself but I really do miss you. _

_I'll write you as soon as I can, don't worry, we'll celebrate my birthday together as soon as you know it. _

_Love you, Aang. _

That was the last word she heard from him, exactly one week ago.

The messenger hawks were trained to fly fast and for long periods of time so that couldn't be the problem, but then it could, there's no miscounting the forces of nature. But Katara had a feeling that the way the letters got here wasn't the problem, she sensed that something happened.

_Maybe he got captured?_ She thought. _Or maybe the rebellion wasn't found yet? _There were a million possibilities to what could've happened, but Katara feared none of them were good.

"Hey, you have some kind of issue or something?" Sokka's voice penetrated her thoughts. She snapped up from her hands which were resting lightly on her chin and turned to face her brother. Standing there smugly observing her. He raised a brow. "Has anything from Aang come yet?"

"No," Katara admitted in defeat, hanging her head even lower than usual.

"Maybe he's trying to surprise you? You know, dropping off the face of the earth than magically returning with all these exotic gifts and whatnot."

"And you call me an optimist?" Katara countered. She had considered that possibility as well, but she knew Aang wouldn't worry her just for the sake of a surprise, especially since their relationship was still so touchy. "Plus," she added regarding to Sokka's comments about the exotic gifts, "he left to go stop a rebellion not to a fancy market in the Fire Nation."

"Well, geez, I'm just trying to lighten the moment, you being in a fog like this is really depressing." Katara regarded her brother's comment with a good-hearted and appreciative smile. She probably hadn't been the easiest person to get along with for the past week. She would just find a place to sit and looking up at the sky, hoping to catch a messenger hawk soaring towards her. It was funny, though, because the main reason Aang decided to go alone was so she could have time to spend with her family, but lately, all she could think about was him. She wanted to go back to spending those long hours in his arms and talking about sweet nothings. Her eyes closed, just thinking about it made her feel emboldened and sad all at the same time.

"To go back to being the realist I am, you know that he _is_ the Avatar right?" Sokka asked, wrapping an arm around Katara's shoulders.

"No," she gasped jokingly. "I didn't know that at all."

"Okay, okay, don't get smart when I'm trying to have a moment." Katara was immediately quiet. "Like I was saying, Aang's the Avatar, he's going to be doing a lot of things that are very time consuming and are going to put him in a lot of danger. I hate to say it but you're just going to have to roll with the punches." Katara stared up at her brother, amazed by the wise person he was underneath is quirky exterior.

"Your right." She sighed. Katara had already known that what Sokka said was one of the biggest setbacks from dating the Avatar, but she had to be reminded sometimes that no matter how much Aang loved her, he was always going to be the Avatar first and forehand. She looked up at the sky again, the cold, cloudless, and gray skies making things seems so much more depressing than they had to be. "Maybe he'll come tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. Sokka just rolled his eyes in both admiration and annoyance and tugged her closer to him, hoping his comfort would be reassuring.

"Yeah," he agreed vaguely. "Maybe?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was wandering.

But she had to put two and two together first.

She had the urge to leave that place, the place she was forced to stay in and she wanted to leave and find herself but was finding little answers.

Her name was Azula. She had to remind herself of that often. She didn't know who she was, what her position or significance in life was, and mostly she couldn't understand the snippets of scenes that kept running through her head.

She remembered a Mental Health facility called Hoi-ten. And she remembered stirring anger and something that hurt really bad. Something that hurt her head to the point that she was asleep for weeks. But, she did remember Tin Ri very vividly. More vividly than any other of the fuzzy things she was trying to make into congruent sentences.

It was so confusing. She didn't remember anything. She had been wandering around for such a long time, months probably, and still no sign of what she was looking for.

Tin Ri.

He was the only thing that seemed to make sense. He was the only one who seemed to know her the way she wanted to be closed her eyes and slumped down in the dune grass, clutching her head and trying to get inside of it. Trying to find out and make sense of something, anything.

"_Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Tin Ri greeted. Azula opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, a smile wide on his face. "There she is." He announced to no one particular._

"_Wh-what happened?" Azula slurred. She was in a bed a very warm and overly used bed and Tin Ri was sitting next to it. She looked over at him, meeting him with wide and confused eyes. "Where am I?" _

"_What, no slap, no yelling, no fire bending?" Tin Ri suddenly said, leaning back and rocking on his heels. "Geez, hitting your head must've done a personality transplant, huh?" _

"_Hitting my…my head?" Azula repeated, tapping her scalp lightly. She couldn't recall hitting her head. In fact, she couldn't recall anything. Nothing, absolutely and without a doubt. "I hit my head?" Tin Ri's smile faded to a look she couldn't identify, but she knew sadness loomed about somewhere in his thoughts. _

"_So it's true?" He asked her. _

"_Is what true?"_

"_What the doctors said, about you not being able to remember anything?" _

"_What?"_

"_You hit your head and the doctors said it was pretty hard, they said there was a big chance that you'd lost your memory." He looked down. Azula didn't remember this man, but obviously he knew her. She could tell from the way he was looking at her, it was a caring and concerned gaze that made her feel uneasy enough to make her shiver and look away. _

"_Are you cold?" He asked innocently and Azula just shook her head. _

"_Uh…" she started. "Who am I?" she asked hesitantly. She could comprehend that it was weird to ask who she was but she honestly didn't know. She didn't know her existence, her past, anything. _

"_You're the princess of the Fire Nation…Azula." _

"_Azula? Is that your name?" She asked, pointing over to Tin Ri. _

"_No, no I'm Tin Ri," he looked down, "but I suppose you don't remember that either?"Azula shook her head. "I tried to help you, you know, but you weren't very open to everyone."_

"_I wasn't?"_

"_No, you kept saying I'd only betray you."_

"_You…you seem nice." She was getting a good vibe from this man, he seemed gentle and helpful, something that didn't scare her just because she didn't know him._

"_I could tell you've been through a lot, so when you tried to break out and ended up hitting your head fighting the guards who came to backer act you I decided to stay here and wait for you wake up." _

_Azula could tell this place was some kind of prison like environment, so then why was Tin Ri there? He was kind and calm and didn't seem mentally troubled. Not like her. Or who she possibly was. The person Tin Ri just described didn't seem like her, or like whom she wanted to be. At the moment, all she wanted was to find out was what was going on and find someone to help her. She looked over to Tin Ri. _

"_Will-will you help me?" She asked tentatively, seeming shy. Tin Ri flinched, and she could tell that who he was talking about, who she supposedly was, wasn't very becoming. After the initial shock of her change of body and mind seemed to fade Tin Ri flashed another warm smile at her. _

"_Sure." _

She smiled. Tin Ri. He was kind, very kind. He helped her so much and stuck by her even when she did get the nerve to leave that place. He went with her, and promised to help her out until she found what she was looking for. Even though she didn't know what it was Tin Ri said she'd know when she found it.

"I think we should retire for the night." Tin Ri suggested, shading his forehead from the setting sun and looking up at the angry clouds. "I think we're going to get a storm tonight."

"We haven't had a storm in a while," Azula said.

"Yeah, it's almost winter, so the last of the storms are coming before it starts getting a little cooler." Tin Ri set up the tents they had brought from a nearby market.

"Do you think we'll be able to find what I'm looking for before the winter?" Azula asked, seeming very small at the moment. Tin Ri looked over at her and offered a grin, walking over to her side and placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I want to say yes, but I honestly don't know, Azula. Only you'll know when we're close or not to what you're looking for." Azula's face fell a little, but she expected him to say something like that. He gave her one last smile before going to get firewood. There wasn't a forest anywhere nearby so Tin Ri hoped he'd find something to burn, somewhere soon.

It was two hours later when Azula started to get worried. Tin Ri was gone now, for two hours, and worse, it was raining. She came out of the tent, putting on Tin Ri's coat, which he mistakenly left behind and came out of the tent. The air was thick and the wind mixed with the slanted rain fall made it hard to see around her, but Azula trekked on. She had already lost her memory and she wasn't going to lose Tin Ri, as well. There was lighting all around her, which provided her a source of light when it got darker. The wind ripped on, making it hard to walk.

"Tin Ri!" She called frantically. "Tin Ri, its Azula, do you hear me!?" There was no answer. "Tin Ri, answer me, now!" She sighed. "This is ridiculous, where is h-?" Suddenly a huge clash of lightning sparked right in front of her, and the brilliant light surged through her eyes like it was ripping them apart. Normally, out in a lightning storm, Azula was one with her element, but at the moment she had put her guard, only worrying of Tin Ri's well being, and was startled, as anyone would be, when a giant flash of light sparked in your eyes in a slight second.

She screamed, tripping over her feet which she couldn't even see anymore with the tearing and throbbing of her eyes and the glare and heat of the nearby fire, and it wasn't long before she realized she was going to pass out. There was one more stream of consciousness before she lapsed out of reality:

_Tin Ri…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula didn't like sleeping. It always scared her because she didn't know when she'd wake up. Tin Ri told her there was nothing to be afraid of as long as he was right there with her, then he'd pat her head and said he'd take care of everything. But she could tell he wasn't there with her this time, she felt the emptiness she felt when he wasn't across the camp from her. She could tell he wasn't there, and it just made her more scared.

And that's when she woke up.

Bolting upright from whatever she was sleeping on and looked around frantically. This wasn't the field she thought she's be waking up in after looking for Tin Ri all hours of the night, with no luck. It was a small house, and she was in a comfy bed near a window. She looked outside, seeing the fresh pasture of the daytime field outside, though it wasn't burned, like she thought it would be.

"What the-?" she muttered while scratching her head. "Where in the world am I?"

"Ah, you're awake, good." A feminine voice said in happiness. Azula corked at brow before the figure that initiated the voice came to forefront. "I was beginning to worry." Azula didn't answer right away. She seemed to be hit with some kind of intimation or maybe just a name?

Whatever it was, one word was clear in mind. A word that just seemed to pop into her head when she saw who was talking, and she uttered that word, as if not of her own accord.

"Mother?"

**Shocker, right? Yes, Azula has Amnesia, and don't worry I did my research on this. Azula has dissociative fugue and source amnesia which can be caused by a head injury and/or physical trauma or disease. Since Azula is cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs I feel she is highly susceptible to suffer this kind of illness if in the right circumstances. **

**Basically, as a short run down of her condition, she cannot recall past events because of her injury to the head. She cannot access her long term memory and her original personality is forgotten while a new one is formed. This type of amnesia is usually temporary—thought the length of time it takes for them to recover can vary from hours, days, months, or even years—and until she does remember she can slowly start to retain information about certain events that will confuse her; even though she's lived through them she sees them as someone else's life other than hers. Whew, I learned something new. **

**I think Azula will probably never going to change on her own at the rate she was going, so I feel having her this way is a good way to let her go through a metamorphosis without it really being her. If anyone else wants to know about Azula's condition just type in Dissociative Fugue and it'll tell you pretty much everything. **

**And yes, Tin Ri, all I have to say about him and Azula is don't start assuming things about them too early just because they're close. **

**Review Responses: **

**Private LL Church: Like I already said, there are other things I have to write about in this story than Kataang, I try to put as much of it in there as I can but I can't have an overflow of Kataang in **_**every**_** chapter. And, yes, I have read **_**Smoke and Mirrors**_**. Did I intentionally use the idea of drugging Aang directly from DJNS's story? No. **

**Gryffindor: Well, if you were so surprised by Azula helping I'm sure this is even more shocking. Azula plus Amnesia equals…a big loud "HOLY CRAP!"**

**Kamen Rider Vega: Did you know that I was originally going to have Joo Dee play Jojo's part of giving them information? The idea died, though. Anyways, yes, the white jade is what Iroh ate and got sick from in episode 202, so since the white jade did that a thought a black jade would be ten times worse. Also, I liked the interaction between Suki and Aang, since they are sort of like an older sister and a younger brother in certain ways. **

**Kimjuni2: Everyone seems shocked about Long Feng running the Black Jade, since most people thought it would be Azula or some other crazy fire bender. But, I assure you Long Fend is not out for the count, he's running things, now (evil laugh).**

**Scarlett Masquerade: 10****th**** grade sucks for me, but I'm getting pretty good at driving. Anyways, since you love Azula you probably loved this chapter since it's filled with Azula-ness. **

**peanutbuttergirl1997: Yeppers, Azula will have a role in the gang, so buckle up, but first she has some business of her own to take care of. Also, sorry this chapter doesn't have any romance or action, but it has a shocking twist, so hopefully that makes up for it. **

**MizMaryMack: Thank you, I was going for the unexpected route with the underground rebellion to make this story different from the others with post-war rebellions. **

**Katsumara: Well, I can't assure you that Azula will change on her own, but her having amnesia will help things go a little smoother. Also, I'm glad everyone likes the rebellion being underground, I was really trying to be different and I guess I succeeded. Yay! **

**Thanks for all the reviews people, karma shall be good to you. **


	23. Haunting

**Sorry about the lateness on this chapter. My mother was hogging the computer again with her online car shopping…sob…so this was the only spare moment I could get on. **

**The later parts of this chapter might seem a little confusing, but I really wanted to convey the effect of how the memories appear in Azula's head. So, just bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Haunting

"Azula," Ursa gasped with joy and before Azula could comprehend anything else, Ursa had her in her arms, hugging her tightly. There was something about the hug, something...Azula couldn't exactly put a word on it but it was something wonderful.

"Uh," Azula muttered. "Excuse me?" She didn't know what to do in the situation of a hug. She'd never even hugged Tin Ri, and she couldn't ever remember being hugged before she 'hit her head' but she had to take the information she retained from her so-called-past with a grain of salt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just got carried away. I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me." Ursa apologized.

That's when it hit Azula like the lightning almost did that night. The word she had uttered when she first saw Ursa…_mother_…she knew that's what this woman must've been to her mother. And then it hit her again. That she had found what she was looking for.

But, it wasn't at all how she had expected it. Ever since she hit her head she was overwhelmed with a need to leave the mental institute and find what she was looking for. Tin Ri even said before she hit her head that she said she wanted to go find something she would never locate. Her thoughts of finally finding this thing, her mother supposedly, where supposed to be joyous and overwhelming and filled with euphoria what she wouldn't even be able to contain her happiness. But it was nothing like that. Her mind and expression were rather dull with confusion, and a very empty stomach.

"Why am I here?" She felt it was appropriate to ask. She really didn't know how it was that she remembered passing out in a field on fire and yet she woke up in a cozy, little country house.

"Well," Ursa started, "I saw the lightning strike a couple miles down and I went to go see if everything was alright. Then I found you passed out, which was odd because no one usually finds their way over here. To think I found my own daughter, it feels like a miracle." Ursa's eyes began to water but wiped the tears away before they could fall. "Oh, Azula," Ursa sighed and hugged her child, "you don't know how much I've missed you. All these years apart have been so hard."

Azula, once again, had nothing to say and didn't know what to do in this situation.

"You weren't with me?" Azula asked. She knew as much to know that a mother was supposed to live with her daughter. Certainly, no one came to visit her all the months she was in Hoi-ten, that she could remember at least, so perhaps there was a reason?

"No, you know that." Ursa answered skeptically. She eyed her daughter quizzically, looking at every aspect of her. She seemed different somehow. Different in a way that her eyes that were usually focused, determined, and very much unsettling where now lost and scared and all the more confused. "Did something happen to you Azula?" Ursa questioned, a little out of the blue. Finding her out there in a storm in the middle of a burnt up pasture was obviously weird, but she seemed different. Ursa, though, excited to see her daughter, was completely ready for the third degree from Azula, more or less she was surprised that she seemed so quiet and so…un-Azula.

"Tin Ri's missing." Azula answered, more to herself than anyone. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to walk away.

"Azula!" Ursa called. "Azula, where are you going?"

"Tin Ri's gone, and I need to find him." She scurried about, looking for Tin Ri's coat that she had worn before Ursa caught her by the shoulder and sat her down carefully on the couch.

"Okay, now when are you going to tell me what's going on here?" Ursa demanded to know. Azula tried to swivel from her grasp but slowed down after a minute or two.

"No, you don't understand, Tin Ri is gone and I…He's the only person I remember."

"Tin Ri?" That name certainly didn't sound familiar to Ursa, she raised a brow. "Is he your boyfriend?" Azula's eyes widened before they fell again.

"I wouldn't think so." She answered simply, shrugging her shoulders haphazardly. Ursa nodded slowly.

"Where did you meet him then?"

"At Hoi–ten."

"The mental correctional facility?" Ursa knew that there was only one mental correction facility in the Fire Nation, but what in the world was Azula doing there?

Azula nodded. "Apparently he knew mw before, but after I hit my head he took care of me and-"

"You hit your head!?" Ursa exclaimed, immediately jumping up and examining Azula's scalp. She didn't seem to have any bruises or marks but she did feel a bump in the middle on her right side.

"The doctors said I couldn't remember anything afterwards, but Tin Ri said he'd help me find was I was looking for." She perked up happily, offering and grateful and somewhat hopeful smile, the kind that hunched up her shoulders and made her nose wrinkle. Ursa gasped. She hadn't seen that smile on Azula ever since she was a baby, when her world was still so carefree. She supposed losing all of her memories brought her back to that state. But, that was only because she simply couldn't remember, yet, anyway. Azula's face fell suddenly. "But now he's lost and I can't find him. I hope he's not cold, because he forgot his jacket." She tugged at his jacket she had draped over herself in her heist to find him. Ursa offered her a gentle hand on the shoulder and smiled at her and Azula conjured the best thank you grin she could.

"I'll bet he's cold." Azula said sadly, frowning.

"I'm sure your friend is fine…but you're in no condition to go find him, you stay here and rest for the day and we'll go look for him tomorrow."

"Alright, as long as we don't take too long."

"We won't."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Katara what are you doing?" Sokka asked when he saw his sister packing Appa's saddle.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?"

"Like you're out of your mind!" He exclaimed. "You are overreacting _way_ too much."

"No I'm not, Sokka, Aang's birthday was days ago and I haven't gotten one word from him in weeks, you don't think that's a good enough reason to worry?"

"Yes, but you don't have to go on some kind of un-planned odyssey."

"Yes, I do."

"What if nothing's wrong and Aang's just running late, and you fly all around frantically looking for him for nothing?"

"Then I suppose I would've wasted my time." Katara answered in a spat. "But at least I know that I was willing to find my boyfriend." She continued packing. Sokka groaned.

"What do you think Dad and Gran Gran will say? You don't even know where Aang is."

"I don't care, I have a gut feeling about this Sokka, I know _something's_ wrong."

"Fine then I'm coming with you."

"No, Sokka."

"Yes, I am. I'm not going to let you scurry around and peruse unknown territory without someone with you."

"I'm not a child anymore, Sokka." Katara groaned. "I can find Aang on my own."

"You know no matter what you say I'm still going with you, right?" He told her and turned to go get some of his things. "Since you're so hooked on this we'll leave tomorrow morning, leaving now, at sunset, was your first wrong move." Katara just huffed, watching her brother strut off in self-satisfaction and grumbled while following him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was worried, and Aang could tell.

"Something wrong Avatar Aang?" Ren asked.

"Oh, well, It's just I'm worried about my girlfriend."

"Lady Katara?"

"Yes. I know the separation is hard for both of us, but I've been without a messenger hawk for weeks now between the traveling and being captured for a week, I know she's probably losing her mind by now."

"Well, according to the map there's a town only a few days away, maybe they have a messenger hawk tower there?"

"Maybe?" Ren smiled.

"I'm sure your girlfriend is alright, I'd be confident that the Avatar wouldn't abandon me." Aang smiled as well.

"Thank you, and you can just call me Aang."

"Right, I'm sorry, it's just being in your presence is enough, but actually calling you by your name seems so disrespectful."

'Trust me, it's not."

"Hey, guys." Zuko announced unexpectedly; everyone turned their heads. "We're going to be making a slight detour, southwards."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"I…I want to check someplace."

And everyone wore the same confused face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is your tea warm enough, Azula?" Ursa asked when she found Azula in her bed, looking sadly into her tea.

"Yes, it's fine." Ursa took a seat next to her.

"Are you still worried about Tin Ri?" Azula nodded.

"I know he's cold now, because the window's cold." She touched the window next to her bed and removed it quickly when the bitter cold of the night seemed to burn her fingers somehow.

"I'm sure your friend is fine," Ursa repeated.

"Stop saying it like you're not sure. You're my mother, aren't you supposed to know everything?" Azula yelled in a firm yet muted tone, catching Ursa off guard.

"I don't know if Tin Ri is okay, but I don't want you to be so discouraged, you have to stay positive about these things." Azula was silent. "He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"He was the only one I remembered, the only one who didn't treat me like I was crazy." Ursa suspected Azula's time spent at Hoi-ten had not been the most pleasant days in her life.

"Tell me about him." Ursa calmly asked knowing that talking about it would calm Azula down and help her in the process. Azula's gaze met her tea again and she took a single sip before starting. She closed her eyes tightly, like she always did before she tried to remember something, but all she saw was a dark and blank nothingness in her mind. The only reminders of Tin Ri she had at the moment were of the ones after she hit her head. Usually when she thought beyond that point she would get small, choppy, and confusing glances of Tin Ri before the accident, but they were too blurry to decipher. "Don't strain yourself." Ursa warned when Azula placed her hand on her throbbing head.

"Why can't I remember anything?!" She yelled to herself. "Any time I get memories from before they're always so confusing!"

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Ursa suggested. "Maybe you're just tired?"

"I suppose…sleeping sounds good." She placed the tea on the nightstand and curled up in a very protective ball beneath the sheets. "Good night…mother." Ursa sighed, running her fingers through Azula's hair and placing a very light kiss on her hair.

"Good night Azula."

She slept. And her mind raced.

"…_What do you want?" _

"_I'm here to talk; you haven't said two words since you've been here."_

"_Maybe that's because I don't want to be here."_

"_Well, no one does, really, but some people really need to be here." _

"_I don't need your wisdom."_

"_I know. You just look like you need a friend." _

_He held out his hand. She looked, she frowned. _

"_Leave."_

"_Fine, but I'll be back."_

Tin Ri……

"_You don't seem like you belong here, Tin Ri, you seem fine to me."_

"_Wow, you actually said something that wasn't 'leave me alone', I'm impressed."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You really want to know why I'm here? Stick around here for a little while and you'll see eventually." _

_She didn't know what he meant. _

You seem normal……

"_You shouldn't be here Azula." _

"_Why not, what's wrong with you?"_

"_Go! I don't want you to see me like this!" _

Like what……?

"_You seem depressed." _

"_I suppose. You haven't been around here lately, where have you been, Tin Ri?" _

"_In chronic confinement."_

"_Why?"_

"_If I told you you'd worry."_

"_I don't worry about people." _

_He sat next to her. _

"_I have a condition where I have massive moods swings. One moment I'm happy, another I'm sad, and another I'm in this crazed state where I can't control my body, and whenever I come out of it I can't remember what I did but someone's always hurt."_

"_Someone put you here?"_

"_No, I did. I didn't want to hurt my family…they were so scared of me." _

"_You always seem fine to me."_

"_With medication, but even that can't shield me forever, one day I'm going to lose control too much, and everyone's going to suffer." _

_He bended a small fire in his palm._

"_I didn't know you could bend."_

"_I never use it much, I don't want to lose control." _

"_This doesn't sound like you."_

"_I guess I'm just more messed up than you think."_

_He touched her hand._

"_See, we're not so different?"_

_She laughed, bitterly. _

"_Don't kid yourself."_

Everything was so confusing whenever she got memories like this. They were just as they seemed: meshed and hatchet all at once. Azula groaned outwardly and threw her pillow against the nearby wall.

"Where are you Tin Ri?"

Ursa decided not to interfere; there was nothing she could do anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Zuko where exactly are we going, we're completely off route?" Aang mentioned, a little annoyed. He just wanted to get to some civilization, where there were messenger hawks.

"I just want to see someone."

"Who?" Suki asked. "Who could possibly be out here in the middle of country nowhere?" Zuko pointed forward and everyone looked upon a lovely little house that was, in fact, in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the heck are we?"Anci asked. Zuko didn't answer anyone's questions, though, he just walked up to the door, everyone else following suit and knocked at the door.

It was the early morning now, they had been walking for a long while so everyone was hoping, whoever was supposed to be inside, would offer them a place to rest for a bit.

The door opened and everyone gasped when they saw who opened the door. They had all knew her, having come in contact with her either through life or battle, but why was she here?

"Azula who's at the door?" Ursa asked, coming to the door quickly only to see the myriads of people outside her door. She gasped as well, covering her mouth in astonishment.

"Zuko?" She whimpered.

"Mom?"

"Mom?" Azula repeated. How could Ursa be Zuko's mother too? She was _her_ mother. "She's not your mother she's my mother."

"Azula, wh-what are you doing here?" Mai exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind and freeze." Anci called out. "Let's go through this again." Everyone turned their attention to Anci. "You're that crazy Fire Nation Princess who beat us and took all of our clothes"—she pointed to Zuko—"you're her brother"—she pointed to Ursa—"you're their mother"—and she pointed to Azula again—"and…well, you just seem like you're head's in the clouds."

"Brilliant deduction, Anci." Ren commented, both sarcastically and rewardingly.

"Why won't you all come in," Ursa suggested slowly and trying to take everything in. "We'll straighten this out in the living room." Everyone went inside, convinced that they would be thoroughly entertained by the end of the day.

**A weird ending for a weird chapter. Next chapter will clear up the confusion and have some very heartwarming moments. Plus, next week is the last update for this story before I start updating the other one, don't worry the story **_**isn't **_**ending or going out of commission for ten months, a just a little break. **

**Review Responses:**

**peanutbuttergirl1997: You guys are going to love what I'm going to do with Azula, sorry if this chapter was really confusing, though. **

**Katsumara: I suppose you're half right about Tin Ri not being who he says he is. He's mostly a generally optimistic person but his disorder makes him go through chronic depression and manic states unpredictably. And, yes, Katara is very worried, now she's on a wild goose chase, so that's sure to be interested. **

**FLASOK: Well, here it is, it's weird, but it's here. **

**Private LL Church: Glad you liked it. **

**Gryffindor620: Holy Crap, every one's totally confused. And the plot thickens even more. **

**Kimjuni2: There will be a little Maiko in the next chapter. Also, I can assure you that Azula seeing her mother is very much real, amnesia doesn't make you hallucinate, though for Azula her results can vary since she was pretty messed up before, anyway.**

**Kamen Rider Vega: I can assure you Tin Ri and Ursa are real, a lot of people think that they're fake, but Azula's having amnesia doesn't make her hallucinate, though she can, I suppose. If she ever does I'll be sure to make it obvious that it's not real. **

**Winnow: The Kataang and the anticipated Sukka moments will arrive eventually but I have to set everything up for that first. Tin Ri's whereabouts will remain unknown for now, but his presence in Azula's condition will play a very important role until he is found. **

**Adriana the Muggle-Born: Wow you read the whole story? Thanks a ton. I'm glad you view my story as a part of the series, because, well, that's the goal. I'm sorry it's going on hiatus just when you started reading it, but it won't be **_**all that**_** long of a wait, plus the new story is good as well. **

**Almost at 300 reviews? You guys totally rock! **


	24. Reunion One

**Well, here it is people, the heart-warming conclusion to part two. Once again, no, the story isn't over. **

**Oh, and sorry about the lateness once again, but the season premiere of Degrassi was on tonight and I couldn't multitask for that. Lame excuse, but I just love that show. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Reunion One

Everyone had calmed down, the immediate rush and confusion from meeting Ursa and Azula out in the middle of scenic nowhere had faded and things seemed pretty quiet. Although Ursa's house wasn't the biggest every had made enough room so everyone could house comfortably for the sojourn, and no one was really complaining. Technically, to them, anything was better than a lumpy tent on the ground.

Aang had immediately asked Ursa if she had any ways of sending letter nearby and she sadly responded she didn't. Seeming slightly defeated and growing worried about how concerned Katara might be he decided that some matters would just simply have to wait, no matter how much it killed him. He decided to use the opportunity to sleep off the rest of his fatigue that he felt from being incarcerated in the Black Jade.

Zuko and Mai were bedding down as well, but before anything Zuko felt he needed to find out something that just simply couldn't wait until morning.

"Where are you going, Zuko?" Mai asked, sitting up when Zuko's tossing and turning morphed into him leaving the bed completely.

"I need to talk to my mother," he said simply. Mai's hand stopped him, gently cupping his wrist. "Don't you think things as serious as your long awaited conversation with your mother should wait until morning?" Zuko paused, running his finger through his hair roughly and Mai proceeded to drag back down against the pillows. "I know you're jittery, so why don't you just wait?"

"I…I just really need to do this now." He protested, and Mai knew it was no use. She released his wrist but moved forward to kiss his cheek. "I hope you get what you're looking for."

"I hope so too, I'll be back in a few," Zuko moved to put on his robe and left the room silently.

"Great," Mai sighed, "now what am I supposed to do?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mom?" He called, sounding very childish at the moment. Ursa was in her bed, sleeping soundly. Zuko sighed, watching her features relaxed as she slept. He remembered that relaxed look, whenever he'd get scared at night and come seeking his mother's comfort, he'd always walked in on her just like that. Though, he didn't have the heart to wake her up this time. He sat by her bedside and smiled at her, relived and a little bit skeptical if this was all happening. After years of hoping he'd locate his mother or that she'd just come back, he finally found her. And his sister, additionally.

"Would you like to speak now?" Ursa asked playfully. Zuko jumped up when he saw the smirk on her face speak, but calmed just as easily. Just another thing Ursa would always do. She opened one eye, then the other, smiling at her son adoringly before scooting over and patting the bed beside her. Zuko gladly sat next to her. Before Ursa could get another word in, Zuko immediately took her into his arms, and hugged her with all his might.

"I missed you too, Zuko." Ursa whispered kissing his head, hugging him back. While she hugged him, though, she noticed the burnt flesh pressed against her cheek. She cut her eyes over towards the right side of Zuko's face and finally, though she didn't realize why she didn't notice it before, the scar over his eye. She pulled back hastily and scrutinized his scar with much worry, making Zuko feel a little ill at ease.

He was actually relieved that Ursa hadn't noticed his scar when he came in and everything had to be explained. He had hoped, out of infantile thinking, that she just wouldn't notice at all and he wouldn't have to enlighten her with the details, but he supposed he was asking for too much?

"Zuko, wh-what happened, where did you get such a scar?" He knew from what he had said earlier that he switched sides to fight in the war against the Fire Nation, but she didn't remember him saying anything about him getting any major battle scars. Not a one, actually. "Did you get this fighting during the battle?"

"No," Zuko answered bluntly. "I got another scar from that."

"You have two scars?!" She exclaimed, being a little straightforward but Zuko could understand. It was everyone's first initial response when they saw his scar. He waved his hand vertically, to hush her.

"That's a story for another time," he decided to end the conversation there. He didn't think it would be right to tell her that he had actually gotten a scar from Azula during the final battle, at least not while everything about Azula was so delicate. Ursa reached up to touch his cheek and censored him further, running her thumb along the puckered skin and almost cried.

"Who could've done such a thing, to you?" she whispered, so quietly Zuko didn't think she was saying it to him directly. He grabbed her hand, pulled it down from his scar and stared her deeply in the eyes.

"Your husband," he answered all too calmly.

"No," she whimpered and covered her mouth to hold back a dry sob. Zuko hugged her again while she proceeded to cry. "Not your father, not even he would…would he?" Zuko nodded and Ursa cried harder. "What's happened to him? He just seemed to change so quickly, he wasn't like this when I first met him, you know." She told him.

"I know," Zuko agreed. He remembered all the times they had gone to Ember Island, and how they would always play in the sand and the water until the beach got too cold and he would start to sneeze. He smiled lightly and sadly at the thought and in the distant corner f his eye he saw Ursa do the same thing. He suspected that she was mirroring his thoughts.

"I've always wondered what could've happened for him to turn out this way." She mused aloud. "Was it something I did, or just couldn't control?"

"It wasn't you at all Mom," Zuko assured her firmly and hugged her a little tighter. "You were the only thing I had to live for back then." Ursa pulled back and looked at Zuko, admiring him.

"You've grown up so much, Zuko, when I left you were still so small."

"You can thank Uncle Iroh for that, he was the only reason I got by even after Dad…" he gestured towards his scar, and Ursa looked down. There was a painful moment of silence between them in which they were both wrapped up in each other's thoughts. Zuko spoke first, initiating a question he had been wanting an elaboration on for years.

"What happened that night you left, Mom?" He knew he had already asked Ozai about the matter, but everything still seemed so in the dark, like all he got was more questions. "What _really_ happened?" Ursa continued to look down, drawing small circles in the sheets of her bed.

"I wasn't a very complicated maneuver now that I look back on it, but it's not something I'm proud of," she started. "I did it all for Zuko, to save you."

"Did what?"

"Your grandfather…"

"…"

"_Tell me why Azula heard you say you'd kill your own son, Ozai, tell me!?" Ursa yelled, slamming the scroll Ozai was reading against the wall and staring at him intensely. It was honestly, one of the only times Ursa had actually seen some sort of nervousness on his face, like he wasn't expecting what was going on. He looked up at her with glossed eyes. _

"_Azula told you?" He asked dryly._

"_Don't change the subject Ozai, just answer the question. Did you or did you not tell your father that you'd kill Zuko?"_

"_It was for family stability reasons." He told her, once again, dryly and she offered him a disgusted snarl. _

"_What is wrong with you, you heartless monster?!" She yelled, slapping him and not stopping, and he seemed to take it, not holding back one bit. "Zuko is your first born son and you'd kill him for…for 'family stability'."_

"_You don't understand the demands of this family, Ursa," he countered once she let up on her thrashing. "You never did."_

"_Do not give me your ultimatums, Ozai. Let's just get one thing straight." She started more seriously. "I'm not about to let you kill my son just you can become a tyrant. I will protect my Zuko, no matter what you think you can do to him."_

"_My decision is final Ursa, and you should be a respectful wife and just follow my lead." He told her, standing to level above her. He didn't intimidate Ursa, though, she just puffed out her chest just as much as he did, and stood her ground. _

"_Well, the decision is final, and I will do whatever it takes to protect Zuko."_

"_Now who's giving whom the ultimatums?" Ozai half joked. _

"_You think this is all funny don't you?" Ursa asked him, not in belief of what her husband seemed to be letting on. _

"_In a way, yes, what do you propose to do about this?"_

"_Anything."_

"_It's too late." He half sighed, and Ursa wondered if somewhere deep down he didn't want to do what he claimed. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind Ursa was suddenly hit with an idea. A barbaric and inhuman and thoroughly unsettling idea that just might be horrible enough to work. Though in normal circumstances she's never consider ever even having the thought cross her mind. But her son's life was on the line. _

"_I have an idea." She whispered. _

"_Prey tell." Ozai whispered as well, lifting a brow. _

"_Your father can't force anything if he's not here."Ozai raised his brow higher, surprised at the least by her scheme. But all Ursa saw was his impression in her, and it made her sick. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_She wore a cloak, dagger in hand, and a tight frown on her face. Ozai trailed behind her sliding his hands down her arms, to stop her obvious trembling. He pulled back her cloak and kissed her neck, the then back of her ear. She didn't respond, not in the least bit, not like she did the previous night when Ozai had cajoled her into one last 'good-bye'. _

"_You do know the penalties for this, don't you Ursa?" He asked her one last time, and she nodded quickly, clutching the dagger. He had asked her the same question last night, but she didn't remember the answer she had given him. She never did when he would her trapped in the fog she always seemed to slip into whenever he made love to her. _

_She turned to face him, meeting him with an arid gaze. She had let this man run her life even since they had met, and now, finally, she was about to be free. In a way, at least. Certainly, she would have to live a life away from humanity, alone and alienated from everything, but at least she'd be able to think and live for herself. She only wished she could take her children with her, instead of leaving them to her husband. But that wasn't part of the plan. _

"_I have to do this, I know that." She told him, looking down at the floor. He gave her a wicked smile, perking up her chin so she'd look up at him again. She didn't fight the matter, thinking it couldn't hurt just to have one last moment. She let him pull her up on her toes and place a careful kiss in her lips. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Ozai's neck and kissed him as fiercely as she ever had. She didn't know why but for some reason she was overwhelmed with the same love for him that she felt when they had first gotten married. She thought he felt it too, because he seemed just as out of breath as she was when they pulled away. They both gazed at each other with amazement and Ozai pulled Ursa's cloak back up. _

"_Go do what you must." He told her, coughing awkwardly and she rolled her eyes. She knew Ozai wouldn't say it willingly, so she did it instead. _

"_I love you, Ozai." He looked at her in astonishment, before offering her the tiniest of smiles. He moved towards her with his arms slightly opened, looking as if he'd embrace her, but instead he ended up grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards the Fire Lord's room. She proceeded, taking one last look back before she clutched her dagger again and walking inside. She was hoping that maybe he'd say he loved her too, but he didn't. _

_And then she knew thinking that highly of Ozai was silly. _

_When she came out, putting the bloodied dagger in a velvet sack, and wrapped the drawstring around her belt. Ozai wasn't there, and she was sad, because for the world, she thought that he would be waiting for to give her one last good-bye. _

_She began to cry. _

_She was in love with a monster, which had ultimately turned her into one as well. She looked down at her trembling hands and made her way to Zuko's room, the one thing she had done that didn't bite her back one way or another. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You killed Grandfather?" Zuko said, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Like I said, it's not something I'm proud of, but I would do anything to protect you, Zuko." She told him, cupping his face. But, Zuko swiveled away in shock.

"Like becoming a murderer?" He countered, shaking his head vigorously. "Mom, you…you killed Grandfather!" He repeated. "And Dad he…"

"I know this is a little much for you Zuko, but sometimes things are done that are wrong, and you just can't fix them."

"So that's your take on the matter, that killing Grandfather was just no big deal?"

"No Zuko, please don't do this to me, I was at a very confusing time then, between your father and Azula and Lu Ten dying, I wasn't the most stable person." Zuko was silent. "Be a little fair." Zuko double took to her gaze. He, definitely, wouldn't want to be written off on all the mistakes he had made throughout the past, he hadn't killed anyone, at least not that he truly knew of, but still.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I'm sorry about what your Father and I did, I've more than paid for what I've done by living here like this for all these years, away from you and Azula, and even Ozai. You're my family and-" she placed a hand over his "-I want to be a part of your life now, all of your lives."

"Well, Azula and I might be easy, but you're on your own with Dad." Zuko commented, giving her a crooked smile and squeezed her hand. "I've been waiting so long for you to be a part of my life, I'm not going to let an opportunity like this go now."

"I'm glad," Ursa agreed, "because I wasn't going to let you anyway."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mai bumped into Aang.

"What are you doing up?" They both asked in unison as the rubbed their noses.

"I was rest broken," Aang confessed, he wasn't having much luck sleeping off fatigue, so resorted to aimless wandering around the tiny, dark house until he was too exhausted from boredom to do anything else but rest."And you?"

"I'm just waiting for Zuko to come back to bed," she gestured towards Ursa's door. "I'm guessing maybe I should just go back to sleep?"

"I'd think so, I'm guessing Zuko will be in there for a while, him and his Mother have a lot to catch up on." Mai bobbed her head in a nod.

"Is this some kind of slumber party?" Another voice came into the conversation, surprisingly enough it was Azula's.

"Uh, not exactly." Aang answered, and Mai stayed silent. She was very skeptical about the Azula matter. After she had them thrown into jail she had pretty much declared herself done in the association category with her. But now the tables had turned. Apparently she had amnesia and had a new personality, but, nonetheless, it was still her. Still Azula's face no matter how much more confused and all the more calm it looked.

Aang, though, had to be the most uncomfortable. Azula had personally killed him by free will, and was now standing three feet in front of him without a clue of what she had put him, and everyone around him, through. He gulped.

"Is there something wrong you two?" Azula asked in a clueless tone. Mai and Aang shared a confused gaze, and smiled awkwardly at Azula. Azula frowned. "Oh, I see, I knew you two back before amnesia didn't you?" They both nodded silently. Azula chewed her lip and looked over to the side. "Look, I'm really sorry about all the things I did. I don't really know what they were but from what I've heard I wasn't the nicest person."

"That's an understatement." Aang muttered and Mai shoved his shoulder as a warning to just keep his mouth shut on the matter.

"You really don't remember, do you Azula?" Mai asked in awe, and Azula shook her head. Everything just seemed so air thin with her, like she wasn't attached to reality anymore, and it made Mai a little unsettled. Azula seemed to pay no heed to Aang and Mai's obvious discomfort and shrugged.

"Well," Aang decided to break the silence. "This has definitely been an interesting birthday." He noted while stretching grandly. Both Mai and Azula's heads turned towards him. "What?" He asked.

"Your birthday?" Mai repeated. "Why didn't you tell us your birthday was so soon?" Aang shrugged.

"Well, with all the other things going on, I guess it kind of slipped my mind. I'm pretty sure it's already passed."

"Oh, that's terrible." Azula gasped, a little over dramatically. "Everyone should have a special event on their birthday. We have to do something for you first thing in the morning." Aang actually laughed at her humorous seriousness in the matter.

"She's right," Mai agreed, to Aang's surprised. "We really should do something before we leave."

"Leave?" Azula reiterated sadly. "But you guys just got here?"

"We already told you that we're here for a reason, Azula, to get you to help us with Long Feng."

"The scary Black Diamond guy?"

"Black _Jade_, and yeah."

"That is if you're willing." Aang added, wondering if, with her impaired memory, if she would still be able to be as cunning as her former self.

"I guess it can't hurt, Mom says I should go for it, you know, anything to help." Aang and Mai exchanged gazes again.

"No offense Azula, but you being all nice like this is really starting to creep me out." Mai confessed boastfully.

"Ditto," Aang agreed. Azula was silent, just darting her eyes every which way, and not wishing to comment on the serendipity of the moment. Instead of walking away awkwardly she flashed strikingly beautiful smile at them, that made them both gasp under their breaths.

"You know what's funny? Tin Ri said something similar after I hit my head." After that she bid them goodnight—and Aang a happy birthday—before she was on her merry way. A little too merry for anyone's taste.

"I…think I'm ready to go to bed now." Aang said.

"Who's Tin Ri?" Mai questioned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And so it was decided. Aang, Zuko, Mai, Azula, and The Kyoshi Warriors would leave Ursa's humble abode to tread backwards to their airship then fly across the seas to Ba Sing Si, where apparently the hub of the Black Jade resided, and put a stop to the madness.

Aang, of course, was relieved that he would be getting back to some form of civilization in just another few weeks. It pained him at the time limit, but at least he knew somewhat for sure when he could write to Katara.

Zuko bid his Mother goodbye, wishing he could stay longer but Ursa understood that he had duties as the Fire Lord. She just urged him to visit now that he knew where she was, and he said she didn't even have to remind him. Ursa, though, was about to set off on a private journey, herself. Talking to Zuko about what happened with Ozai and hearing of his abdication and imprisonment made her feel it was time to pay him a visit. More or less, to check up on him. She question, even to herself, the nature of her going but she couldn't ignore her instincts, especially when they gave her a cringe in her stomach until she acted upon these instincts.

"Are you sure, you'll be able to do this Azula?" Ursa asked before the group departed. "Stopping a rebellion isn't a game, you do know that, right?"

"Mother, please, I'm sure the old me is in here enough to be as cunning as everyone says I am…I think." Ursa shook her head and kissed Azula's forehead good-bye.

"Zuko, please take care of your little sister, keep her out of trouble." Ursa called and Zuko nodded firmly, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder and tugging her to the group.

"I will mom, don't worry."

"Hello, can we make tracks before I start feeling nauseous again!" Suki yelled. It was early morning, and she was always rowdy at the time.

"I suggest we listen to her." Aang said in a scared tone, he know all too well how ugly things could get. Zuko laughed a little.

"We'll see you later Mom."

"Be safe," she waved and watched as all ten of them walk off into the fields again.

**Well, there you have it, after 12 weeks of updating, part two is finished. FWR will be back in December so hold on tight until then.**

**As for the Ursa/Ozai, I felt there was some sort of love there, but Ozai let power overshadow it after a certain point. **

**Review Responses:**

**Gryffindor620: Thank you, I hope you liked the final part to part two. **

**Kamen Rider Vega: Yes, when Zuko and Toph went on their field trip at the beginning of the story, Zuko already knew where to find her, Ozai told him during the finale. Hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Private LL Church: Yes, Katara's going after Aang with Sokka in tow, so she wasn't in this chapter, though, but she'll be in part three with her hunt. **

**Katsumara: Yeah, Ursa's just been out in the fields minding her own business for quite some time. Both Aang and Katara are going crazy, as you can probably tell, about the separation, but it adds the fact that they really can't function properly without one another, which just heightens their strong bond. **

**Kimjuni2: There was a little bit of Maikoness here, but it wasn't huge, sorry if the Zuko/Ursa moment totally drowned the whole chapter, but I felt it was a pretty big even for the plot. **

**DarkBlade56: Thank you very much, I'm just sorry it's going on hiatus. **

**Scarlett Masquerade: Dun, dun, dun. Oh darn this hiatus!**

**FangedSerna4: Thank you, I'm just sorry that the story's going on hiatus just when you started reading it. It'll be back by the beginning of December, though, If I stay on schedule. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on part two of the story guys. I promise there won't be a 10 month hiatus this time. But while this story is on break, you can read the story that will be replacing this story in the Friday Update slot: **_**Journey as Kuzon**_**. It's mostly an Aang centric fic with some lovely Kataang to bring it all home. I think you all will like it. **

**See ya soon. **


	25. Don, Part One

**Well, I promised it wouldn't be a 10 month hiatus, right? (Actually, it was 9 months this time)...*silence*….yeah, we've all done this dance before, you can throw eggs at me now. **

**MOOOOOVIN` ON. **

**Enjoy the somewhat exciting start to Fire War Renaissance Part 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Don, Part One

"What a pleasant surprise!" Iroh exclaimed when he opened the knocking door and found his nephew, his nephew's wife, the Avatar, and six Kyoshi Warriors standing in greetings.

"Sorry to barge in Uncle, but I'm afraid this isn't going to be a friendly visit." Zuko reported with no other prelude, knowing that time was short and there was no time to have long winded greetings. Iroh's face grew serious in no time at all and he let the huge mass of people into his tea shop.

"I always enjoy your company, but if this isn't a strictly freelance visit than do what _is _the problem?" Iroh asked instead.

"We have to stop a rebellion." Suki blurted. She wasn't in the mood to peppy banter, and always was a little annoyed when people started beating around the bush (though, ironically, she had no problem when she did it herself).

"A-a rebellion?" Iroh mumbled. He looked over at Zuko, and he quietly confirmed the matter.

"Well what are you doing here, then?" Iroh couldn't see why they were in Ba Sing Si to stop a rebellion. That is unless…

"Well, actually," Aang started. "That's the bad part. You see, the rebellion is kind of…here."

Iroh was just silent, though he did close his eyes—a classic "Iroh" sign of discomfort, Zuko noted—this just signaled the explaining to continue.

"Seems that the Dai Li has started up again," Mai explained, "it has been for a while, and now they're starting to mobilize themselves into a threat. They even captured me and Aang."

"I can't say I'm not surprised." Iroh finally said calmly. "I just don't understand how the Dai Li could've led themselves without Long Feng…" Iroh gulped. "Azula isn't helping them is she?"

Everyone giggled slightly at this.

Azula had been standing quietly behind Zuko the entire time, clearly out of sight to anyone who didn't already know she was there. She did step out at this point, though, a little amused to see Iroh's shock.

"Alright," Iroh admitted. "Now I'm confused."

"So are well, still, kind of." Zuko admitted as well. "We'll explain everything, but we need to tell you the plan so we can get it in motion." Iroh nodded slowly, but then turned to his tea shop, busy with customers and waiters.

"I'm sorry, but it'll have to wait until tonight when my shop is closed," Iroh informed. "But why don't you sort everything out, then tell me everything when the shop closes."

"I guess that can work." Zuko sighed, but then smiled just as quickly. "But first," he started. "You have to serve us some tea."

Iroh smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Momo found a comfortable spot on Toph's shoulder while she made her way out to the yard to practice some earth and metal bending. She had just finish having some breakfast and just decided now was as good a time as ever. But a tiny, petty thought kept nagging at her brain and she couldn't let it go.

"Mom," Toph asked when she passed the rose garden and sensed her mother there, probably enjoying the breezes of the cool winter air. "Do you know where Yuexi is?" She didn't have her routine breakfast with him like she had been for the past two weeks and then when she wandered about the manor and still couldn't find him and it…well, it bugged her.

"Actually, no I haven't" Poppy reported. "Though I do remember him saying something about archery yesterday night, since he has the day off maybe he's gone off to practice?" Toph just shook her head numerous times without speaking.

"Okay," she said to herself quietly. More loudly she said: "I didn't know Yuexi was an archer."

"Why, yes, he an outstanding archer. If this manor was attacked I wouldn't feel afraid as long as long as Yuexi had a bow and arrow." Toph lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hmm," was all Toph said.

"Seems like someone is worried?" Poppy teased a little and set Toph aflame.

"So what if I am, he _is_ my boyfriend right? Am I not obligated to feel worried if we don't adhere to our morning routines?"

"You're absolutely right, dear." Poppy snickered.

"Sorry Toph," Yuexi's voice entered the scene, scaring Momo right of Toph's shoulder. Yuexi came up from behind her—Toph was utterly surprised that she didn't sense him sooner—and hugged her shoulders, pulling her against him a little more. "I should've had breakfast with you, but I…"

"It's alright, you don't have to explain everything to me." Toph cut him off and turned to hug him herself, though she did so very robotically since she realized her mother was only a few feet away. Poppy just smiled a quietly etched herself out of the picture, giving the two some privacy.

"I didn't know you liked to do archery." Toph repeated for his sake.

"Yeah, my father taught me when I was little, him and my mom both were archers. It's how they met each other, actually." He told her while he stroked Toph's hair evenly, noticing just how thick it had gotten in just the past two weeks. It was almost unruly in a sense that even her ponytail began to look more and more unkempt.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Toph groaned into his shirt what seemed like hours later.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been stroking my hair for five minutes." She informed him. "It's a little creepy." Yuexi's laugh rumbled against her.

"It's just…well, are you going to do anything with your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Toph asked a little bitterly. She pushed away from him and put a hand on her hip. Yuexi gulped. Toph was obviously not amused by his comment. He knew that making any kind of statement about a woman's appearance, especially their hair, was like wrestling with a platypus-bear: you might win if you're lucky.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just…you know it's seems a little, uh…"

"A little what?" Toph arched a brow.

Yeah, Yuexi told himself, he had definitely painted himself into a corner on this one.

"A little…"

"Toph!" Poppy's called while she ran up to the couple.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I just wanted to tell you before I forgot, your hair needs a good cutting, so I arranged a hair dressers appointment for this afternoon."

"But-" Toph groaned.

"Toph," Poppy interrupted firmly. "You're hair is a nightmare, I can't have you walking around with hair as spiky as a boarcupine." She said and turned. "Oh, and Yuexi"—Yuexi straightened up—"I've got some business to take care of today, so make sure Toph gets there, this afternoon, alright?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Yuexi agreed and let out a breath of relief when Poppy pranced off. Toph turned back to him and punched him square in the shoulder before stomping off.

And Yuexi was left to rub his shoulder in relief and just a little bit of confusion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iroh sat in utter shock when Zuko and the others finished telling him about the Black Jade rebellion and everything in between. But something told Zuko that Iroh was more shocked at Azula's story than anything.

"Well, this is certainly new," was all Iroh said. "What do you plan to do?"

"We have to infiltrate them somehow," Aang explained, "we have to know what they up to and how to stop them before things get out of hand. A rebellion right after a major war could start up another one. Especially a rebellion as big as this one."

"True," Iron said, fingering his beard in a pondering manor. "But, you all can't go." Everyone looked at each other at that moment. They had never really gone as far as to who was going to go and who wasn't.

"Uh," Aang said. "We haven't really gotten that far, but I guess you're right."

"So let's just get right down to it, who's staying and who's going." Suki propped. She knew she had to stay awake for the conversation, but she was starting to feel fatigued, like she did every night when it got too late.

"I think us Kyoshi Warriors should stay behind." Ren suggested. Anci sat up at this.

"What?" Anci exclaimed. "Why can't we get a piece of the action?"

"Because," Ren elaborated. "We need to have some people on the surface for back up. The Black Jade isn't some place we should send a whole barrel of people to spy."

"Ren is right," Mai agreed. "I think it should be a small job, maybe only three or four people."

"So then let's pick who those people should be." Iroh said. "We're going to need people who can get the job done as quickly and quietly as possible."

"Right, Azula should probably be one them, since she's knows the Dai Li better than anyone." Zuko offered.

"Or at least she did." Mai added. "Do you think it's the best idea to let Azula go down there when she can barely remember her own name?"

"Hey, that's not fair, I can definitely remember my own name," Azula defended herself, though rather childishly.

"Whether she can remember them or not, the skills are still there. And who knows maybe being down there will trigger some of her memories?" Aang said. "I say she should go."

"Fine," Mai agreed. "But someone needs to babysit her."

"I'll go," Zuko elected, "she is my sister after all." Sitting next to him on one of the couches Azula smiled fondly at her brother, obviously touched by this small comment. Zuko felt a little odd, for all the years him and Azula had been siblings he had never gotten that kind of smile from her. Perhaps for the first time in his life, he felt like he had finally done something notable as a big brother.

"Won't work," Suki butted in.

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure Long Feng and everyone down there knows what their new Fire Lord looks like." Suki said. "The scar is just too noticeable."

Azula sighed. "She's right."

"I'd offer but I have to stay with the girls, so I guess you'll have to go Mai." Ty Lee said sadly.

"Fine," Mai tried to conclude. "So it's decided. Me, Azula, and Aang will go."

"Whoa, wait," Aang interrupted. "We never agreed on me going. I mean, if Zuko can't go because of his scar than I definitely can't go. My full body tattoo is _way_ more noticeable than one scar."

"But you're the Avatar, we need you down there to lead, I mean, you should be the first to know everything right when it happens, we're not going to leave you as back up."

"But-" Aang started protesting but was stopped by Mai's firm look locking with his apprehensive gaze. Her eyes were almost devilish. "What?" he asked after a few seconds of eye contact.

"How long does it take you to grow hair?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuexi was relieved that Toph was deciding not to be difficult and just let him take her to the hair dresser not a long ways away from the Bei Fong's manor. It was true that Toph had a personal hair stylist, Ching, but she didn't reside at the manor. She owned her own shop in the markets of Gaoling and made personal visits to Toph when she needed a hair style for a party or other kind of social event. But she was very busy that day and couldn't leave her shop for a long period of time. On occasions like this, Toph would just go to Ching's shop.

"Nice of you to come, Toph, I haven't seen you since the party a few weeks ago." Ching greeted. "I see you worked things out with you friend here." She mentioned when she noticed Yuexi and Toph's gathered hands which Toph ripped hers away when she realized they were still holding hands since they left the manor.

Toph wasn't exactly used to being out with Yuexi in public and she was sure they were getting plenty of looks in the store.

Ching laughed. "So what kind of party am I working with you for?"

"Actually my mom just said I need a cut." Toph explained. Ching made her way over to Toph and pulled her ponytail right out in one swift tug, letting her long unruly hair flow down in a fanned out mess.

"Hmm," Ching observed. "Yeah, it's definitely time for something to be done here, your hair's more uneven than the Great Divide." Toph just nodded. "So, did you have anything in mind?" Ching knew that Toph never really cared what was done with her hair just as long as it wasn't going to be in Toph's way throughout the day. She wanted something sturdy and flexible.

"Not really." Toph shrugged. "Just give me the usual, I guess."

"Oh come on, don't you want to mix it up a little?" Toph was silent. "What does your, uh, friend think?" She looked up at Yuexi. He blushed.

"Well," Yuexi started. He didn't want to paint himself in a corner like he had that morning so he decided to think before he spoke this time. He looked down at Toph who was standing perfectly still between him and Ching. Her wild hair framed her slim face in a stunning manor that he couldn't think of anything else but the way she looked at that moment. That is until something completely different popped into his head, and, once again, he spoke without thinking.

"How about something short?" He said.

"Short?" Ching said.

"_Short_?" Toph repeated as well, but she sounded more unsure of the idea than anything. "The last time I had short hair I was three."

"Hmm, short hair…I like it, thanks Toph's friend." Ching said before pulling Toph to a chair.

"Actually, it's Yuexi," Yuexi corrected while they walked away.

"Alright then, Yuexi." Ching called back, and Yuexi went to sit in the waiting chairs, though he couldn't help but notice Toph's cheek color faintly when Ching said:

"Way to go Toph, that's Yuexi's a looker."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Mai suggested Aang grow out his hair he said it would probably take around three weeks minimum to grow up a good enough stubble to cover his arrow. Mai wasn't too happy about this, saying they needed to leave for the Black Jade sooner than three weeks and Aang said he couldn't exactly do anything to speed up the process.

So somehow him, Mai, Azula, and Zuko all found themselves in the markets of Ba Sing Si shopping for new clothes to blend in when they made their way down to the Black Jade—except for Zuko who just came along to make sure Azula didn't get into trouble. Mai plopped a rather large hat down on Aang's head. It was a simple circular style and matched the Earth Bending uniform from Master Yu's school which he had decided to wear to the Black Jade. He'd obviously, though, have to wear sleeves underneath the tunic long enough to hide his arm and hand arrows.

"That should shield your head while the rest of your hair grows in. It's big enough to cover your forehead so it'll do." Mai said, referring to the hat. Aang looked up at her from under the rim and sighed. He supposed he didn't have that much of a choice.

Azula and Zuko were at the cart across from Mai and Aang, looking at dresses for Azula to wear.

"Geez, I don't know what you would want. These dresses all look the same to me." Zuko groaned from the side of the cart while Azula was trying to decide between two dresses and asked her brother which one he'd like best.

"Well, a lot of help you are." Azula sighed and after a few more minutes of looking between the two dresses she finally picked a sky blue one. Zuko smirked when he finally paid for the dress and realized that Azula losing her memory had really changed her completely. The old Azula used to say wearing light colors made a person look weak and now she would be bouncing around the enemy's grounds in a sky blue dress. She brought a long sleeve yellow shirt and leggings to go underneath the dress since it was a summer dress and it would probably be cold down there.

"So are we done?" Zuko asked Mai when they all met up with their new clothes. Mai just took one look at Azula and sighed before answering.

"Almost."

"Oh spirits, what else do we have to do?" Aang groaned, seemingly just as miserable with shopping as Zuko was. Mai ignored Aang's comment and walked towards Azula, pulling a piece of her hair between her fingers before turning towards Zuko.

"I might be able to get away with going down there with just a different hair style but we're going to have to do something with Azula's hair to make her look different." Zuko let his head drop.

"You're right, Long Feng will definitely recognize Azula more than anyone."

"Alright so we'll just slap a hat on her too." Aang said and took a hat from the cart and put it on Azula's head. It did absolutely nothing. "Or not," Aang lifting the hat off her head and putting it back on the cart. Azula blew some hair out of her face in annoyance.

"You're going to have to get a haircut, Azula." Zuko told her calmly and Azula pouted. She didn't need to have all of her memories to know that she loved her long hair, but she was willing to do whatever it took to help out the cause.

"Alright," She agreed sadly and Zuko placed an arm around her shoulder while they went to find a hair dresser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let's go," Yuexi heard Toph's voice before he saw her for a quick second before she dashed out the door. Ching walked up slowly.

"Go easy on her," Ching told Yuexi and he nodded before leaving to chase after Toph. About half way down the market he finally caught up with her. He saw the back of her head, and so far, it looked pretty good.

"Hey, why'd you run out so quickly?" Yuexi asked. Toph stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him. Her still gaze was fixed determinedly ahead while she spoke.

"It looks stupid, doesn't it?" She asked quietly.

"What…no, of course it doesn't." Toph could tell Yuexi wasn't lying, and for some reason it annoyed her even more that he really did think the world of her. Toph just made a sound between a groan and a sigh and tugged out the clip Ching had put in to hold her bangs back. Her long bangs, which Toph refused to let Ching cut, feel beautifully in front of her blank eyes. Yuexi just laughed and walked up to cup her cheek and turned her head upwards.

Her hair was cut at an angle, with the longest portion of it dangling at the base of her neck and it got progressively shorter along the angle as it got up to the back of her head. Yuexi pulled her bangs back with his hand and clipped them back in place before stepping backwards.

"You look beautiful just like that Toph," he told her, "you don't have to hide behind you hair anymore." Toph didn't say anything and she didn't smile, she just fell into step beside Yuexi as they walked back to the manor.

But Yuexi knew that at least some of his words had sunk in when she tugged his hand in hers and held it there all the way back to estate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Kyoshi Warriors and Zuko would stay back at Iroh's tea shop in close range while Azula, Mai, and Aang made their way to the Black Jade.

Mai had had to pull some risky strings but she was able to go down to the lower ring and find someone who knew the whereabouts of the Black Jade and how a civilian could get down there. Mai had offered to find out since the Fire Lord or the Avatar asking around the lower ring how to get into a rebellion was a little questionable.

The man Mai found and sought help from was a scout/recruiter for the Black Jade. He was always above ground in the city to get new recruits to join the Black Jade in a quiet and non-obvious manner. He got them in contact with Jojo, who Mai told the man she had met down there, and Jojo was at the tea shop the next day to lead them down to the Black Jade as soon as the sun set.

"Now are all of you sure about this?" Iroh asked when nightfall had finally come around. He looked primarily at Azula who, to no surprise looked the most frightened out of the three.

Her new hairstyle was definitely a nice change of pace and made it easier for everyone to not think of her as the old Azula. She, too, had decided to go with a short hairstyle. It was fairly simple and just was cut on even levels stopping at her chin. It was incredibly short compared to what Azula was used to, but she was getting used to it. She turned towards her uncle, blue dress fanning as she turned.

"I'm going to do my best, Uncle." She told him as confidently as she could. Iroh just sighed and nodded, giving his niece perhaps the first hug he could remember in years, Zuko following suit and embraced his sister and spent a little more time saying goodbye to his wife. Though he was sure he had gotten the point across that he was going to miss her well enough the previous night.

"You be careful and watch after those two, okay?" Zuko told Mai after they were done nuzzling and telling each other how much they'd miss the other. Notably though, Mai was going to be the oldest one going so she would have to act as sort of the mother.

"I will," she told him and with one more kiss Jojo, Mai, Azula, and Aang made their way down the stairs of Iroh's tea shop and to the unknown territory of the enemy. The Black Jade.

**Man, I should've just titled this chapter "Haircuts". **

**Just a hair references for Azula, her new hair looks kinda similar to Eureka in Eureka7 during the last season. Not totally similar but about that length. As for Toph, I feel her hair is pretty straight forward. Her hair wasn't originally supposed to be cut in this chapter, but after re-reading some reviews from forever ago I decided to use an idea suggested from "Alastor Xeaphon Vega" to give Toph some short hair!**

**Housekeeping time!**

**Alright, so this is Part three and as you can probably figure out, is going to be dealing a ton with the Black Jade. I still planning the last couple chapters to this whole part but I'm pretty sure part three will be up to chapter 33. I'm not sure about part four for right now.**

**Over all, I'm guessing this story will be around six parts long, but that's just an estimate right now. **

**The next couple chapters will be dealing with Aang, Mai, and Azula, but don't worry, everyone else will be re-visited. And as for Sokka and Katara, you're going to have to wait about three chapters to see what they're up to. Sorry. My original plans for them was to have them be side stories to the main plot, but everything I thought of really was just pointless rants and whatnot. Toph and Yuexi will be developed further for the time being, as you can see, which I feel is vital to the story before they step back into the action. So if you like too cute for Sesame Street Toph/Yuexi stuff rejoice! And for fans of the other ships, mainly Kataang, just hold out **_**a little**_** longer. You **_**will**_** get your fix in this part, so don't worry. **

**Thank you:**

**Kimjuni2, peanutbuttergirl1997, Katsumara, Silvereyes12, Alastor Xeaphon Vega, NeverTooLate03, Private LL Church, bubblylady, 4everMaiko, blue-kataang, and Frost-EVA-04… **

…**for reviewing chapter 24. **

**You all rock, and I will be updating every Friday like I did last time, so no more 9 month long breaks for a while. **

**And on a closing, and more serious note, I'd like everyone to know that this chapter is dedicated to a very special writer who I'm sure we all know: Lyralocke. **

**Sadly, she passed away on the 15****th**** of last month. I'd like it if we all kept her and her wonderful works in our memories and hearts. **


	26. Don, Part Two

**Yessum, it's a midnight update! Now we're getting back into the swing of things. **

**Get ready to enter the Black Jade…again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Twenty-Six: Don, Part 2

Jojo led Aang, Mai, and Azula to the outskirts of Lake Laogai before she gave them all a firm look. There was a small manhole near the lake, similar to the once that Aang had recently encountered with the Dai Li. Jojo gestured towards it.

"I'm guessing we're here?" Aang asked. Jojo nodded.

"Yep, in all it's dirty glory."

"Alright then," Azula started walking forwards. "Let's go."

"Not so fast there," Jojo stopped her. "You guys are going to be down here for a few weeks at the least, we have to make sure you know yourselves before you go down there." Everyone nodded.

Aang, Mai, and Azula would be posing as siblings. Though it was obvious to them that they weren't, in the least sense, related. But, anyone who didn't know them they would probably just look like three kids with the same color hair and pale skin. Though Azula and Mai's skin was paler than Aang's they hoped no one would be scrutinizing the matter that deeply.

Mai was the eldest sister, Ju Yon, Azula would be the middle child, Dié, and Aang would be the youngest, and only, brother Setsu. Aang had already learned to adjust, slightly, to being called by a different name when he attended the fire nation school and had to get used to being called by the name Kuzon. Though they were posing as an Earth Kingdom family so the name Kuzon wouldn't do. Aang decided to still be a bender but, of course, he could only use his earth bending publicly. It would be the most useful underground, anyway.

Everyone went through their lines and what they were allowed and not allowed to do.

"No fire bending, alright Princess?" Jojo said firmly to Azula. Azula just nodded, she hadn't really even thought about fire bending since she hit her head. From what everyone had told her, the old Azula's fire bending abilities were her crowned jewel, but now, most of time she forgot she even had to ability. A quick spark in her palm to heat herself up when she got cold or make her food hotter was just about the extent to Azula's fire bending at the moment. Though Azula couldn't figure out if she didn't bend because she had truly lost her love for fire or if she was just too scared to use it? Because she was always constantly reminded of how much power she had.

"No more questions?" Jojo asked to group. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, then let's enter the Black Jade." Jojo and Aang turned towards Ren, who had been standing quietly behind them as they walked towards Lake Laogai. Ren tagged along so that someone knew where the entrance to the Black Jade was just in case there was a need for interference.

"You know the way?" Jojo asked Ren and the Kyoshi Warrior nodded.

"Seems easy enough to get here," Ren answered.

"And if you happen to forget," Aang added. "You can just ask Zuko or Iroh where Lake Laogai is." Aang didn't originally know that both Zuko and Iroh had been down in Lake Laogai the day they were being chased by the Dai Li. It was one of the many interesting tidbits that just leaked out after Zuko joined the group, most of these unspoken occurrences coming out when they attended the play in Ember Island. Ren nodded and wished them all safety before making her way quietly back to the teashop.

Jojo turned and, without any other preamble, opened the manhole to reveal a dark, fire lit staircase just like the one Mai and Aang had saw in the fields that one night. The four of them stepped down quietly enough not to bring any attention to themselves and as soon as they heard Jojo completely seal back the manhole covering Aang, Mai, and Azula gulped.

There was no turning back now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A trading company?" Toph echoed her father's words.

"Yes," Lao continued. "We're closing a deal with a Fire Nation-Earth Kingdom industrial trading company."

"It's an amazing opportunity to get some new investments while it's still open." Poppy added, clapping her hands slightly.

"Oh, great," Toph muttered. "More money." She stood quickly and pushed her picked over plate to Momo, who had already devoured his own food.

"We'll be having another gathering tomorrow to close the deal with the traders, so I'll need you to be on your best behavior!" Lao called while Toph walked on. She stopped in her tracks.

"Another party, can't you guys just send letters or something?" Toph hated it when her parents through parties for things that could simply be written down and sent. A Bei Fong party meant she would have to be stuffed into more fancy robes, and she'd have to wear shoes, _and_ she'd have be pushed off to some stupid boy her parents set her up with…almost as if he could read Toph's thoughts she felt Yuexi entered the room. He offered Lao and Poppy some orange juice and placed his tray under his arm before proceeding to exit the room and get back to the kitchen to fix up Poppy's menu for the day.

"You know what?" Toph said suddenly after a long pause. "Have your party, just as long as I get to bring Yuexi with me." Yuexi stopped right in the door and turned to look at Toph. Poppy and Lao looked between the two teens standing on opposite sides of room and Lao just smiled.

"Fine with me. That saves us the trouble of trying to find you an escort." Toph grew a wide grin and walked contentedly out of the rest of the room. Yuexi was standing patiently in the hall outside the dining room, waiting for Toph to explain herself.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him, not expecting him to be outside the room waiting for her. Yuexi had a jolt in his mind for a minute, always perplexed at how Toph knew it was him even though she was blind. Then he remembered that she was at the advantage of the entire Bei Fong estate being a stone house.

Throwing that reoccurring thought away, Yuexi quickly asked. "So, uh, I'm your date?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to totally announce that without asking you first. It's just, I didn't want my parents to rip out the list or potential escorts, especially since I'm with you now."

Yuexi smiled. Toph had been a little more open with their relationship since they went to the hair dresser a week ago. He suspected it was because she had finally wrapped her mind around the idea that she finally had someone else to give her a boost other than herself. He chuckled inwardly at his thought. Toph and her pride.

"It's okay," he told her. "I'd be happy to take you to the party."

"Good, because it's tomorrow night, so wear something sharp." Toph told him.

"Sharp, huh?" Yuexi said, deciding to tease her a bit. "Would you prefer it if I just wore some knives from the kitchen?" Toph let out one laugh before she punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't kid, this is serious."

"Okay, okay, enough with the violence, please." He said, rubbing his shoulder. Toph just smiled and wrapped her arms around one of his while he walked back down to the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang, Mai, and Azula were just expecting to be housed and sent off to work doing whatever you're supposed to do in a rebellion, but the induction was a little more complex than they had anticipated.

Jojo led them through many corridors before telling them that they'd have to have a meeting with Long Feng before they were even allowed to stay down there.

"Make sure you guys sound like you really want to be here." Jojo told them. "If you guys sound suspicious that'll put all of us in jeopardy. I can't have Long Feng knowing that I'm bringing three enemies down here." All three of them nodded.

"So what exactly is he going to do when he lets us in?" Aang asked and Jojo looked over at him with a smirk. She noticed how he used 'when' and not 'if'.

"He'll give you your assignments. He could assign you to things like guarding, or a scout, recruiter, cook, you know, basic stuff. Just be happy with what he gives you and don't ask any questions as to why, Long Feng always has a reason for he does everything…and I mean everything."

"I'm familiar," Aang sighed.

They reached a grand door that seemed too perfectly carved to a part of an underground rebellion, but, looking back at what they had seen just the short time they had been down in the Black Jade, Aang, Mai, and Azula realized that the Black Jade was a very well put together place. It looked clean, well furnished and almost just as up and running as the palace.

Figures, though, Aang thought to himself, Long Feng had to have the best, even in exile.

Jojo opened the doors and gave them a firm look before they saw a man sitting in the back of the room and an even grander chair. He looked like a king with the atmosphere of it all, but one look and they knew it was none other than Long Feng.

He hadn't changed a bit. Though it was easy to see that the stress of being exiled and thoroughly humiliated had added a few wrinkles to his features, but to someone who didn't know him, they'd probably say he looked good.

Aang and Azula both sucked in a breath when they saw Joo Dee standing beside Long Feng's chair while Azula, for the life of her, couldn't remember this woman. But, just the sight of her made her think that she was someone else she had controlled in the past.

Aang remembered, though. He also knew that after the war was over and the White Lotus defeated the Fire Nation in Ba Sing Si, they had told him that Joo Dee was leading the city while Azula was back in the Fire Nation. They had to arrest Joo Dee for safety while the Earth King regained his throne, but no one had ever informed Aang that she had escaped, and apparently she had run back to Long Feng.

"I heard you had found some new recruits Jojo, good work." Long Feng said in some sort of greeting.

"Yes, Sir, they're from the Earth Kingdom and lost their family in the war." Jojo Explained. "This is Ju Yon, her younger sister Dié, and their younger brother Setsu." Azula, Mai, and Aang bowed to Long Feng, trying to seem respectful as they did so.

"So if they're Earth Kingdom children who lost their families to the war then why are they here at the Black Jade?" Long Feng asked. "Certainly, you'd be happy that the war's over, no?" He looked at Mai specifically, knowing that she was the oldest and was probably going to speak for all three of them. Azula and Aang decided to play along. It only made the familial arrangement look more legitimate.

"Me, my sister and my brother are all furious with the Fire Nation for what they have done to our family," Mai started, trying not to sound too scripted. She tried to put herself in Ju Yon's situation and tried to remember that she was her now and not Fire Lady Mai. "We can't stand living another day knowing that the Fire Nation still has any part in ruling this world, and I think it's a shame to let the Fire Lord rule alongside the Avatar and the Earth King." Aang flashed Mai a look while she finished. She was doing better than he thought she would.

Long Feng was silent for a while and scratched his chin as he thought. Before speaking he gave a firm look to all four of the people in front of him. He took one deep, loud breath and then began to speak.

"Ju Yon will be working in the kitchen, Her brother Setsu will be guarding the prisoners with Jojo and as for your other sister Dié…" He trailed off staring Azula down with a questionable glower. Azula gulped heavily and tried so hard not to look nervous. She knew his cold stare, she knew the tingle and unsettling feeling that came with being around him too long and in a split second Azula remembered how her old self would just brush it off and earn back her power tenfold.

She stood tall, letting no more nervous sweat run down her neck and forcing her breath to be even. In a few more seconds she even went as far as to glare at Long Feng back. He seemed to be taken aback by this but smiled devilishly at her a moment later.

"I want Dié to work alongside Joo Dee as my second assistant." He finally settled on as he leaned back in his chair. "Jojo," he called and Jojo's head perked up. "Show them to some open rooms. You all will start tomorrow to your posts." Long Feng waved his hand as a single to let them all leave and Jojo led them out slowly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You think he knows something?" Azula asked that night before they all decided to bed down in their new room. There was only one spare room at the moment big enough to hold them all, and they all agreed that they would just have to buckle down and share a room. Besides, having Aang stay in a room with a potential stranger would be dangerous, especially since he had a full body tattoo that would be easily noticed by someone he roomed with everyday. After all, they were supposed to be siblings and there was no sexual tension among the three, so rooming wouldn't be a hard task.

"It's hard to say," Aang answered truthfully. "I could never really read Long Feng down to a tee. We just have to play this by ear and expect anything for right now." Azula nodded slowly.

"You were pretty impressive in there, Mai," Azula commented on. Mai was in the nearby washroom, but she could hear the conversation clearly through the slightly opened door.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, seems like you've come into character." Aang added.

"I guess, but it's hard to act like I hate the Fire Lord when he's my husband."

"Well, he's my brother, and I have to act like I hate him." Azula said seriously and both Aang and Mai stopped what they were doing for a second. Hearing Azula speak of Zuko like he was really a beloved family member was a new road to travel down. It just made it even harder to hear those words come from Azula's voice.

"I think we'll all have to get used to thinking Zuko's the enemy for right now, but we all know what we have to do. Besides, I'm at a bigger dilemma, I have to pretend I hate myself." Aang told the girls before pulling his coverlet over his head and putting out the candle nearest to him with his fingers. Azula and Mai followed suit, bedding down.

Azula and Aang sleep rather well for being on enemy grounds, but Mai, on the other hand, was feeling a little odd sleeping without knowing Zuko was right next to her in bed.

Mai sighed. This would take some getting used to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The party at the Bei Fong's estate was going to be talked about for years to come.

The Earth Kingdom-Fire Nation trading company was to be called the Gan Rebirth Project. It was headed by a young Fire Nation man named Gan Mo who would be presenting his abundance of new inventions to the elite public at the party. If everything went as planned, Gan Mo's inventions could bring the world into a new era, and if things went even better, the Bei Fongs could own a fourth of the income.

To Toph, of course, this was all just another stupid party, and the only upside was walking up to her with a wide grin. Toph greeted Yuexi with a small hug and a minute of trying to get him to close his mouth at her fancy attire.

"My, my, my, if it isn't little Toph Bei Fong. It's been a while since I've seen you at one of your parent's parties." A rather large woman greeted. Toph knew who the woman was. Her Aunt Vin who lived a couple of towns over. Vin barely made it to most of the her sister, Poppy's parties because of the long travel to Gaoling, but when she did make it Vin always found some way to annoy Toph the whole party.

"And who do your parents have you with today?" Vin asked, looking over at Yuexi. "He's new."

"Yeah," Toph snapped, thought she was trying to be polite. There was just something about Vin that rubbed her the wrong way. "And he's permanent. He's my boyfriend, Yuexi." Vin swallowed her drink the wrong way and coughed a little before calming down. Toph just smirked while Yuexi stood a little dumbfounded.

"Y-your boyfriend. B-But Toph, you're just a baby."

"I'm not a baby," Toph reported, rolling her eyes. "I'm almost thirteen."

"Still do your parents even know this boy?" Vin asked.

"Of course they do, he's worked for us since he was little."

"He _works_ for you?" Vin emphasized the worked, making Yuexi squint in discomfort. All the while he knew people were going to have a problem with him and Toph dating, eventually. And this party was a perfect chance for something wrong to happen. Yuexi still, though, hoped that the situation wouldn't turn into a 'proper girl is ridiculed for dating the poor boy' cliché turned real, but, by the fit Vin was putting on, Yuexi was sure it wouldn't be the last one they'd see that night.

"Toph," Vin continued, pulling Toph a little closer towards her as to keep Yuexi from hearing. "Perhaps you should think of the order of things, I mean, think of what people will be saying, especially at a party as big as this. Do you hear what I'm saying, dear?"

"Yeah, well, Aunt Vin, you wanna hear what I'm saying?" Toph suddenly snapped again. "I don't see why you have any right to dictate my happiness." Toph decided not to go any further than that, even though her tongue itched to just lash out and tell Vin where she could stuff her socialite attitude, Toph just turned, grabbed Yuexi's hand, and walked over to the drink table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There you are," Toph sighed with relief when she located her boyfriend outside in the gardens, sitting on one of the many benches out there. "Why'd you leave, Gan Mo's about to give the demonstration and they want everyone inside."

"Maybe this isn't the best idea, Toph." Yuexi told her. They had already had three more people come up and say something about him being Toph's escort and she was getting red in the face from telling people off so much.

"What in the name of the spirits are you talking about, Yuexi?" Toph snapped at him before cooling off. "What do you mean?" She asked again, much calmer this time.

"You know, me escorting you to parties and stuff. Maybe you should just let your parents pick out dates for you."

"Yuexi, what _are_ you talking about?" Toph asked again with a roll of her eyes.

"I just don't want people to always bother you just because you're being escorted by someone who should be serving the food at the party and not dancing at it." Toph was silent for a minute, looking to the left of the garden for a while before speaking, not moving her head to face him.

"You know my mother already told me this would happen a couple of hours before the party started" Toph told him quietly. "She said that people had a problem when she first started dating my dad because she didn't come from an upstanding background." She finally turned her head towards Yuexi, smiling in a brilliant and innocent fashion that made her look even more beautiful to Yuexi in the washed out glow of the moon. "Just like you and me."

"So, you knew this would happen?" He felt it was right to clarify.

"Yeah, actually, and I don't care." Toph responded, sounding a little more like her old self.

"You don't?"

"Nope." Yuexi smiled and got up from the bench he was sitting on, with every intension of pulling her into a fierce hug but she punched him in the stomach before he could envelope her within his arms. It wasn't a hard punch, but it was enough to make him a little winded. "That's for making me think you were breaking up with me." Toph teased. Yuexi laughed in the good nature of it all, feeling a lot better than when he'd slumped out of the party almost twenty minutes ago.

"Well," Yuexi continued, feeling playful at the moment. "Than this…" He trailed off pulling Toph's chin up so she would look up at him and bent down to kiss her cheek. "…Is for looking so beautiful tonight." Toph couldn't help but blush uncontrollably at Yuexi's comment. She immediately turned her head away to hide how red she was getting but Yuexi's laugh made it clear that he could still see how much she was blushing.

"Um, you're blushi-" Yuexi started to say.

"No I'm not," Toph cut him off in denial. "I'm going back inside; we're going to miss the demonstration." Toph stomped inside with Yuexi following closely behind, smiling the whole way.

**Okay, cutey pie ending for Toph and Yuexi's side story. The next chapter will only be focusing on Mai, Aang, and Azula in the Black Jade, and some interesting stuff on Joo Dee.**

**And just as a quick reminder to all of you, Azula's fake name Dié is pronounced (Dee-eh) not like the traditional English word "die" which, ironically, fits Azula's old personality perfectly. **

**Also, as another Toph/Yuexi note, I'm kind of making their relationship a slap-slap-kiss-kiss kind of thing (mostly on Toph's part), similar to Astrid and Hiccup in "How to Train Your Dragon". The scene where Toph punched Yuexi saying "that's for making me think you were breaking up with me" is related to a scene in HTTYD between Astrid and Hiccup, which was very cute. **

**Review Responses: **

**SeaTrollTakeover- Thank you for reviewing so many chapters (wow), and Yuexi's name is pronounced "U-eh-gee". **

**order. golden. beak- I know what you mean about Lyralocke, I was in shock for about a week, and I'm still having a hard time reading her stories, just knowing that she's really gone is hard. Anyway, I hope you liked this installment as well. **

**Katsumara- Thanks for understanding, I hate being one of those people who takes so long to update, but sometimes I really just can't help it. But, I'm back now for the time being and I'm glad you're still reviewing. **

**Kimjuni2- I'm glad I updated too. Writing this story was a huge chunk of the happiness in my life so I'm glad I can write it again now that I'm not so busy. **

**Alastor X. Vega- Yeah, I just really liked your suggestion about Toph's hair and the more I thought about it the more I just couldn't resist putting it in the story, plus it made a cute Toph/Yuexi moment. I liked the dress scene with Zuko and Azula as well. Since we didn't really get to see brother/sister bonding with the two of them on the show I feel like, since Azula's a new person, we can finally see the more loving side to their relationship. **

**Private LL Church- Yes, there will be Kataang, just wait a little longer. I actually have that chapter typed up already, so I can honestly say it's coming. As for the rebellion thing, sorry you still don't like it, but that's just a part of the story, glad you'll still read and review, though. **

**you make me chuckle- Thanks for reviewing my story. Just to answer your question, Yuexi **_**is**_** a character I made up for the story, though there was a character just like him in an Avatar book "Love Potion #8". **

**WindRush- Thank you, I'm glad you like the story. Happy reading. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I know I've been absent for a long time, so it means a lot that you keep coming back. **

**See you next Friday. **


	27. Don, Part Three

**Okay, three weeks in a row. I've got it!**

**This chapter some more important information, but this time it's about Joo Dee. **

**And, just because I know you all are wondering…what did I think of the "Last Airbender" movie? I went to the midnight premier, but I'm not going to waste a huge paragraph explaining my thoughts here. So my thoughts can be found at my livejournal (the link is on my profile), simple as that. And no bashing on opinions in the reviews if you so wish to read, please. Keep it strictly about the story if there's nothing nice to say. **

**Onwards with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Don, Part Three

Mai hated working in the kitchen. She never particularly liked cooking, mainly because she had never really done it. Being the daughter of a Fire Nation politic and governor she never really had to cook for herself. She'd just tell her servants what she wanted and they'd get it for her, especially so since she started dating Zuko and now she lived in the Capital Palace as the Fire Lord's wife.

So it was a huge understatement to say that Mai felt a little uncomfortable in a kitchen of hard working chefs. She knew that Jojo had said that Long Feng picked out everyone's jobs for a reason, but what on earth made him think that making her a cook was the best job for her?

About a few days of Mai almost burning down the kitchen on a repeated manner, the head of the kitchen—a woman named Yuki—decided to put Mai on dish washing duty, much to her discomfort. Though Mai tried not to think of herself as a spoiled snob, she did find it a little, and she cringed to know she felt this way, beneath her to just sand around washing other people's filth all day. Plus, the other dishwashers weren't exactly the most warm and inviting people. After a while though, she shrugged off her hatred of dishwashing and the dishwashers bitter sarcasm because, in truth, bitter _was _Mai's middle name.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The prisons near Ba Sing Si were no different than the prisons Mai and Aang were trapped in near the northern tip of the Fire Nation the first time they visited the Black Jade.

The same damp hopelessness eroded the metal of the prison bars until everything was just rusty and horrid looking. It made Aang cringe knowing he'd have to spend all day just standing there, watching good people wallow around in cells like animals. He was the Avatar; he made it a personal promise to help everyone who needed helping. Mai told him ironically the first night after his first couple of shifts guarding that, in weird round about ways, he _was_ helping those people by guarding them. And she also added that the fact that he was down there to infiltrate and defeat the Black Jade was going to be help enough.

Aang just hoped he brought a little bit of hope back the overall hopelessness of the situation. Even if the prisoners didn't know that he was really the Avatar. But still, most of the time, he just wanted to metal bend everyone out of the prisons. Even though he knew he wasn't that experienced enough in metal bending to pry open doors and bars, yet.

Jojo, in her own Jojo way, tried to liven the moment with her jokes and whatnot but in the midst of it all she just told him to suck it up and deal with the hardships of being the Avatar.

"You can't help everyone all the time, every time, and at the exact moment they need you. No one can," she'd say. And her saying that didn't make Aang feel any better but he knew in her own sick way she was trying to help.

Ultimately though, it was Azula who ended making the most sense.

"What's wrong Aang?" She asked him when she realized he still hadn't gone to sleep after she got out of the wash room to answer a certain late night call of nature.

"Nothing, I just can't stand guarding good people and seeing them suffer down there in that prison." He explained. "Some of those people tried to escape because they couldn't handle the madness, others are members of the Dai Li who betrayed Long Feng. But most of them are just normal people who found out about the Black Jade on accident and were captured for knowing too much and not being able to be trusted."

"That's so sad," Azula said quietly, climbing back into her bed and facing Aang down on his floor mat.

"I now and what's worse is some of those people won't make it by the time I finish this whole thing, and if I just waltz in there one and try to fix everything then…"

"You'll be risking more people's lives by ruining the mission." Azula finished for him.

"Yeah," Aang breathed, a little dumbfounded by Azula's understanding. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he'd use the words 'Azula' and 'understanding' in the same sentence. He looked at her for a long period of time. Trying to—hopefully, for the final time—sink in this new Azula. Her hair was shorter, her voice was calmer, and her eyes weren't sharp and unsettling. She wasn't Azula anymore, at least not the Azula he had known before.

"What?" Azula asked with a slight giggle in her voice at the serendipity of Aang just staring at her like she had grown a second head. Azula giggling was another thing Aang would just have to get used to.

"Nothing," Aang said with a smile. "I'm just still getting used to the new you."

"I know what you mean, having to respond to the name Dié is a little weird." She responded, completely missing the point Aang was trying to get across. Aang just smiled wider. She was so scattered brained now, he thought.

"Well, thanks for listening," Aang said and placed his head back on his pillow. Azula followed suit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Working as second assistant to Long Feng was just as unsettling as meeting him for the first time. Azula dreaded every time she had to go and talk to him for confirmation or orders or to give him reports on the status of the Black Jade's functioning. She preferred spending the bulk of her day with Joo Dee, even if Joo Dee didn't seem all there most of the time.

Aang had told Azula that Long Feng fancied brainwashing people to get them to cooperate with them. Azula could easily figure that Joo Dee was one of those people. She had a blank look in her eyes most of the time and fixed smile that was almost as unsettling as Long Feng's presence. But now that she knew what was going on it all made more sense. Looking more intently on the patterns of Joo Dee's day, Azula could see that she was, in fact, brainwashed.

"Dié, your mind seemed to be somewhere else today." Joo Dee commented that night when Azula was about to leave. The two were just finishing their dinners and were one of the last to leave the mess hall. She knew that this wasn't Joo Dee's observation; she knew Long Feng must've told her to mention it.

"We all have those days, I suppose…right?" Azula answered carefully, standing alongside Joo Dee.

"To be Long Feng's assistant you cannot have off days, one must be on call and in the proper mindset at all times." Joo Dee told her happily—as always—and held up her index finger knowingly. Her comment annoyed Azula and see squinted her eyes at the older woman. She knew Joo Dee didn't have a choice other than to be in the 'proper mindset'.

"Well, I guess I just don't _get_ it yet," Azula snapped bitterly, and not of her own accord it seemed. It was like some other person swelled up inside her and spoke for a few seconds. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry," she apologized quickly, her words muffled through her hands. Joo Dee smiled wider (if that was even possible) and patted Azula on the shoulder.

"Quit alright, I'm sure Long Feng can help you into the proper mindset, he's helped me be a better professional and I'm sure he can…." Joo Dee's eyes dilated for a second and she swerved on her feet a little. "…He can…he can…" Joo Dee took a firm seat on the chair again. Azula took caution to this, now more worried than annoyed.

"Are you alright?" Azula asked.

"Oh, oh no." Joo Dee sighed, sounding and looking more dazed and out of it than Azula had ever seen her. She was always so put together, and now she just looked so frazzled.

"Miss Joo Dee, what's wrong?" Azula asked again.

"I've been out too long." Joo Dee mumbled to herself before taking a wobbly stand and trying to make her way to her room. "The effects are wearing off." Azula shook her head and followed her. Something was oddly not right about the situation.

"Miss Joo Dee!" Azula called to Joo Dee who was making a clumsy yet quick dash down the halls to her room. "Miss Joo Dee, I need to know if you're alright!" Joo Dee didn't answer, she just kept walking.

Azula was becoming irritated then. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

When Joo Dee finally made it to her room she took a sigh of relief and proceeded to close the door, before Azula's hand kept it from closing all the way.

"Dié, please, just leave me alone."

"Fine, I will," Azula answered. "As soon as you tell me what 'effects' you're talking about."

"I just have a condition that wears off every night, that's all." Joo Dee explained quickly.

"What kind of condition?" Azula pressed further. "Because most illnesses don't wear off at night then come back in the morning." Joo Dee's eyes fell once Azula said this.

"It's a special condition…" Joo Dee trailed off, sadly and quietly.

"Like brainwashing?" Azula asked firmly. She knew she was stretching it by asking Joo Dee that question, but, by the way Joo Dee was acting, Azula knew she would've cracked eventually.

And that was all it took for Joo Dee to start crying.

Azula let herself in, leading Joo Dee over to her bed and getting some water from her drain and putting on her stove to make some tea for her. (In the back of her mind, though, Azula marveled at how much nicer Joo Dee's room was than her, Mai, and Aang's. She had a bigger washroom, a stove and her own small kitchen in there).

"So," Azula started when she handed Joo Dee her tea. "Long Feng brainwashes you, and the effects wear off at night?" Azula asked, reciting all the information she had received in the events that had happened.

"I never said it was Long Feng," Joo Dee defended.

"But it is him," Azula said, looking at Joo Dee sharply over her own steaming tea cup. "Isn't it?" Joo Dee was silent, and just buried herself under the covers of her bed like she was a little girl. Azula rolled her eyes in impatience. "Who is he to you?" Azula asked a little more loudly. A few moments passed before Azula heard a muffled answer come from under Joo Dee's sheets, but she couldn't decipher them. She pulled back Joo Dee's covers and looked at her firmly.

Joo Dee sighed. "He's my husband."

Even Azula's eyes widened at this.

"Wh-what?" Azula stuttered. "You're husband?" _That_ changed everything. Plus, it raised new questions. "Why would your own husband do this to you?" Azula asked first and foremost.

"It's for my own good." Joo Dee answered weakly.

"Oh yeah, by who's standards?"

"Long Feng's," Joo Dee said, sitting up a little more. "I wasn't perfect enough, and now I am."

"No," Azula disagreed. "No, you're a walking, talking puppet, who's only freedom is at night while you're sleeping."

"I didn't always have this freedom. The effects used to last longer, but after a while I got more used to fighting them off, so now Long Feng just brainwashes me daily." Azula was silent, in shock. "By the time the effects wear off at night, I'm usually in my room. He'd be mad if I was still walking around outside my room with free thought."

"Are you serious?" Azula asked.

"Yes…but, still, it's for my own good. I need to be perfect for my husband if he's going to rule."

"What you need is to be your own person and leave that sorry excuse for a husband behind." Azula might've not known much about pretty much everything, but she knew this entire situation was completely messed up.

"I can't just leave." Joo Dee protested.

"Why not?"

"Because he's my husband, I vowed for better or for worse."

"And did you vow for brainwashing?"

"Of course not, but-"

"But…?" Azula trailed. Joo Dee sighed.

"You just don't understand."

"Do you have some kind of history with him or something, I mean, other than him being your husband? Were there good times or was it always like this?" Azula pressed.

"I suppose." Joo Dee answered. "I was born into a pretty rich family and I met him when I was about eighteen. He was pretty poor when I met him in his parents shop, but he always had tons of ideas on how to make Ba Sing Si a better place. I had always admired that about him."

"And…?" Azula pressed further.

"And," Joo Dee continued. "Since I came from an upper class family, I got him into a lot of upper class events and he met a lot of politics there. You know, trying to help him out with his dream of being in politics. Before I knew it, Long Feng was climbing up the social ladder and we were married in our early twenties. Pretty soon, Long Feng was an advisor to the Earth King, but that's when things started going South with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, suddenly all that mattered to him was politics and the Dai Li and his dream, that I was just some kind of item to him. I was just someone who looked good standing next to him at parties and meetings."

"So…?"

"So, I told him I'd leave if things didn't get better with us and he completely lost his temper. He started getting all paranoid and violent and…" Joo Dee sobbed a little at this, "…and he thought I was turning against him. But, I still tried to leave. And right before I was about to leave the palace one night, he caught me and told me that if couldn't be the perfect wife he was going to make me into one." Joo Dee's head dropped for a moment. "If you could've just seen the look in his eyes, Dié. He doesn't even treat me like a wife anymore, I'm just his…his slave. It's like being married to a monster."

"I can relate." Azula said sadly. Even though she had never been married, knowing all the horrible things she had done to people when she was her old self was enough to make her crazy.

"He made a whole series of Joo Dee's after he brainwashed me. Perfect women who would keep the newer citizens of Ba Sing Si stay in line. His line." She took a deep breath. "Long Feng always liked the name Joo Dee; he always liked it better than my name." Azula's eyes widened at her saying this.

"Wait, what do you mean, better than your name?"

"He gave me the name Joo Dee after he brainwashed me the first time." Joo Dee said.

"Then, what's your real name?" Azula asked.

Joo Dee looked up at Azula with eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

"Suzu Ni." She answered breathlessly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow, really?" Aang said in awe when Azula retold the story of Joo Dee to Mai and Aang. Azula just nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "And get this, her real name isn't even Joo Dee…its Suzu Ni."

"Suzu Ni," Aang echoed. "That's a nice name."

"Great job Azula, I have to say, I didn't think the new you had it in you to interrogate." Mai commented. Azula just smiled cheeringly.

"I'm going to try and find out some more about Long Feng's methods and how he really runs the place. Now that Joo Dee's opened up to me, she's bound to do it again. But, I have to do it gradually over the next few weeks so no one has any suspicion about me getting information." Mai just smirked at Azula.

"What?" Azula asked, noticing Mai's sneer.

"I guess a little bit of your old self _is_ still in there." Mai said before getting into her bed.

"Yeah," Aang added. "It's just a good thing that her abilities are on our side now."

**I've always loved Joo Dee's character for some reason, so I'm glad I got to work with her background during this portion of the story. And looks like cunning and interrogating Azula is back…in a way. **

**Okay, people, next chapter is the return of Katara and Sokka (happy music), and we'll see what's going on above ground in Ba Sing Si. **

**Review Reponses: **

**Thank you, , Katsumara, Private LL Church, MattyJ, chris91k and Kimjuni2 for reviewing the last chapter. **

**2write4life: I have heard about "Legend of Korra". But I've been keeping myself away from the speculation because it's still so new. Anything could change, so until Korra is more set in stone, I'm staying out of it. But, the thought of it is rather exciting, I must say. **

**Alastor X. Vega: Yeah, the whole Azula having two personalities and memories is a tricky number to deal with, but I almost have Azula's whole plot worked out for the rest of story and it's sure to be interesting how it finally does work out. And as for Toph and Yuexi, I'm glad you liked the relationship idea I had for it. **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, and to all those reading and not reviewing, and to all those reading who don't have accounts. You all rock. **

**Until next Friday we meet…. **


	28. Such Discoveries Found

**We're finally going above ground into Ba Sing Si, and we're going to find out what's going on with Sokka and Katara. **

**It's all inside, folks. **

**Also, I hope you guys can stick with the time frames since this chapter kind of meshes them all together. Aang, Zuko, and co. have been traveling for almost two months by this time and. Katara and Sokka go searching for Aang about a few weeks after he leaves and have been traveling for quite a while, actually (since it does take long while to get pretty much anywhere from the South Pole). After almost two months of traveling Aang, Zuko, and co. finally make it to Ba Sing Si and Mai, Aang, and Azula have been down in the Black Jade for about two weeks. **

**There, that should clear some things up. I just didn't want you guys did get confused on how everything lines up. **

**And just as another warning, there are some very womanly issues going on in this chapter, so I'm just apologizing now to any guys reading this story. Just bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Such Discoveries Found

_Toph,_

_I've arrived at Ba Sing Si to work on some further investigations for the rebellion. Turns out Long Feng's behind it and he's running it right underneath the city. Some of our team and I are going to be infiltrating the rebellion for a few weeks, but before I go, I wanted to send you a letter asking you a small favor._

_It's about Katara. I've sent her letters when we first started the mission, but I haven't been able to send her anything recently and I know she must be worried. I sent her a letter as soon as I got to the city, but it probably hasn't made it to the water tribe yet. So, if you happen to hear anything from her, can you just tell her that I'm alright and I'm sorry that I missed spending my birthday with her and our six month anniversary. But, this rebellion is a lot trickier than we thought. _

_I hope things are going well with your parents and I'll see you soon. _

_Aang. _

Toph received that letter and had it read to her a week ago.

At the moment, though, Toph and Yuexi were just enjoying a slightly overcast day in the gardens while Yuexi was on his afternoon break. Yuexi was simply looking at clouds lying side by side with Toph of the grass and talking about nothing in particular. In the absent minded fluff of it all, Yuexi reached out and loosely grabbed Toph's hand, which she didn't seem to mind.

"What is that thing?" Yuexi mused to himself while looking up through the clouds.

"Uh?" Toph mumbled while waking up from her slight sleep in relaxation she had fallen into.

"Oh, nothing, I just saw something in the clouds." Yuexi said and Toph stared up blankly.

"Well," she asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know…it looks like…like." He sat up, squinting to get a closer look and then gasped. He turned towards Toph. "Didn't you guys used to fly around on a flying bison?" Yuexi asked.

"On Appa, yeah. Why?"

"He's landing here." Yuexi said. Toph bolted upright as well.

"What!"

Toph felt Appa when he landed near the entrance and her and Yuexi quickly bolted to the gates of the estate. And next, two more familiar people jumped off of Appa that Toph recognized anywhere: Sokka and Katara.

"Sokka, Katara?" Toph said as they ran up to her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, that was a warm welcome." Sokka joked. Toph just punched him and Katara gave her a quick—and highly uncomfortable for Toph—hug.

"I see you and Yuexi are still good." Katara nudged and Toph tried not to notice her faint blush.

"Yeah, we're still good." Toph replied, almost dreamingly, but she quickly snapped out of it.

"I have to hand it to you, Yuexi, you're a brave soul to tame Toph." Sokka added. Yuexi just looked around nervously, knowing he'd be in more trouble than it was worth if he answered to any part of that comment. But, still, he did anyway.

"Uh, yeah," was all he said, but it was still enough to get him a swift punch on the shoulder from Toph.

"No, but seriously," Toph switched gears and turned her attention back to Sokka and Katara. "What are you guys doing here?" Toph felt Katara's face automatically tense up and then drop in a way that only indicated sadness.

"He's been gone for almost two months, and I haven't heard from him in weeks." Katara explained.

"Katara wanted to fly all over the planet, but I suggested we come here, first." Sokka said. "I thought you might know where Aang is maybe?"

"I did get a letter from him a week ago," Toph mentioned and Katara's eyes glistened in relief.

"What did it say?" Katara asked in anticipation, Sokka placed a restricting hand on her shoulder to keep her from jumping out of her own skin.

"Just that he's in Ba Sing Si, everything's fine and he's sorry for missing all the things he planned with you."

"Well what is he _doing_?" Katara demanded to know.

"He said something about the rebellion is trickier than he thought or something."

"You see, Katara, Aang's fine, he's just taking care of business in Ba Sing Si." Sokka tried to ease his sister, but she still didn't look completely sold. "What now?" He asked in frustration.

"Something doesn't add up here," Katara said. "He was heading to the northern tip of the Fire Nation last time I heard word from him, why would he be all the way in Ba Sing Si?"

"Business?" Toph shrugged. "But, really Katara, I don't think it's something to get all bent out of shape about, I'm sure Aang's fine."

"But what if the reason he's taking so long is because something's actually wrong and he just doesn't want Katara to worry?" Yuexi added quietly. Toph nudged Yuexi's shoulder harshly.

"Oh no," Katara groaned. "What if Yuexi's right?"

"Way to go, Yuexi, now she's on a rampage again." Toph chastised him.

Katara turned towards her brother. "We have to go to Ba Sing Si, Sokka." Katara said and now it was Sokka's turn to groan.

"Katara, that trip will take weeks from here, especially since Appa is so tired from flying to here." While Sokka complained but Appa groaned in defense of himself and stood up a little taller than usual, proving that he wasn't going to be out for the count when Katara really needed him.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a flying bison ready for action." Katara mentioned and Sokka slumped a little. "And it'll only take around two weeks if you don't stop a lot."

"Alright," Sokka finally relaxed. "Let's go find Aang." Katara sprang up and hugged her brother, taking small notice in the back of her mind just how much taller he was getting; she had to be completely on her toes to hug him around his neck, now. They both turned to look at Toph and Yuexi, who were just watching the scene quietly.

"You guys wanna come too?" Sokka offered. "You've been stuck at home for a while now, haven't you Toph?" Toph looked up at Yuexi and absent mindedly worked out some kinks in her neck and back. She had been more focused on Yuexi lately she had been putting her earth bending on a burner further in the back, not to say she had completely forgotten all about though—she could _never_ go a day without practicing her earth bending.

"Yeah, why not? A good couple weeks away from home sounds good." She turned towards her boyfriend. "What about you?" She asked him. "Are you coming?" Yuexi looked down at his feet for the moment.

"I don't know, I mean I'm not exactly as skilled in defense as all of you are." He flattered. Toph just rolled her eyes and grabbed her wrist, turning towards the house.

"Oh, come on, you're full of all the archery awesomeness, you'll be fine." She pulled her and Yuexi down the walkway. "We'll be packed a little while, just go inside and make yourselves comfortable for a little while."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other in a dumbfounded manner before shrugging and leading Appa and themselves into the gates of the Bei Fong Estate.

"Did Toph cut her hair?" Sokka asked his sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki was about to kill someone.

Aang, Mai, and Azula had been gone for about two and a half weeks so she was expected to be on call with the rest of her warriors if they needed back up. But, at the moment all Suki could do was blow out everything she ate constantly.

She couldn't keep any food down and it just made her hungrier.

"Geez, Suki you're going to eat my uncle out of a house and home." Zuko commented and took some of Suki's empty plates away from the lounging area she was slumped over.

"Bite me," Suki snapped. Zuko just glowered at her, wanting to just put her in her place, or just tell her to bite him, but he stopped himself. Someone had to be mature.

"Well, that was pleasant." Ty Lee joked, Lin-Lin on her heels.

"Yeah, what's been going on with you, it seems like you've gotten worse."

"I told you guys, I'm fine, it's just a stomach virus."

"I don't think so, Suki. Stomach viruses usually don't last this long." Ty Lee said, a little more seriously than usual. "Maybe you should see a doctor?" Lin-Lin nodded.

"I don't need to go to a doctor. I have a stomach virus!" Suki turned her body away from them on the couch, her face red and her breathing heavy.

"But, Suki-"

"Just leave!" She threw an accent pillow from the couch at them and Ty Le and Lin-Lin quickly scurried out, talking quietly to themselves.

Suki fell asleep quickly after that, her fit and yelling suddenly making her feel drained and when she woke up the sun was starting to set, telling her she had been asleep for at least three hours. She was growing more and more accustom to falling asleep unknowingly and waking up hours later, and every time she did so, Suki always wondered how she could just completely knock out for hours. A tornado could pass right over Iroh's shop and she'd snore right through it.

Suki sat up, looking at all the plates and food left that she had picked over that day and sighed. She had the same symptoms as the women in her village, but she didn't want to believe it. Didn't even want to fathom the possibility that she was….she was…

"She's awake," Ty Lee called. And the five other Kyoshi warriors entered the room with an older, strange woman in tow. Suki raised a brow.

"What's going on, guys?" Suki said, a lot calmer since she had had her nap.

"I know you said you didn't want to see a doctor, Suki," Ty Lee started.

"But, as second in command, I have to step up and take action when our leader is ill." Ren explained further and turned towards the strange woman. "This is Doctor Peng; she's a specialist in woman's health."

"I told all of you that I don't need a doctor! Why won't you guys just believe me when I say it's just a stomach vir-" She stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth. She knew that feeling. She had been sleeping, her stomach had digested all the food she had ate before she dozed off, and that burning, nasty taste was rising up in her throat. Suki ran towards the washroom. Staying in there for a good ten minutes before her stomach finally leveled. She rinsed out her mouth before looking at herself in the mirror, seeing her fatigued and bloated nature very clear in front of her. She shook her head.

"No," she told herself. "I'm not pregnant…I'm not. There's no way I've gotten myself into this situation."

Leaving the washroom Suki was not surprised but not delighted to see the Kyoshi Warriors and Dr. Peng still inside the room.

"How long would you say you've been throwing up frequently, Suki?" Dr. Peng asked calmly, patting the seat on the couch next to her. Suki sighed and sat next to Peng.

"A few weeks." Suki groaned.

"And how long is a few Suki? I need a number or an estimate."

"About four or five, maybe six?" Suki said, running her hands nervously through her hair. How did she get herself into this?

"Have you been eating more than you usually do?" Suki nodded, looking more and more defeated with every passing second. "Do you feel fatigued and nausea, especially when you don't eat?"

Suki nodded.

"Have you been experiencing tenderness in your breasts and maybe lower back aches?"

"A little," Suki sniffed. She had her hands buried in her face at this point, Ren was gently rubbed her back while she hunched over in full defeat.

"Just one last question, Suki," Dr. Peng said. She paused so Suki would look at her and Peng gave her a very serious expression. "When was your last cycle?" Tears finally started to fall down Suki's face and she buried her face back into her hands, mumbling:

"Two months ago." Ren continued rubbing Suki's back while Peng wrote down some things.

"Okay, well, as I' sure you already know, you all the classic symptoms of a pregnant woman, Miss Suki." Peng informed and Suki was just silent. "I'll just need a sample of your urine for clarification and if everything checks out than I'll need to check your abdomen."

"Okay," Rena answered for Suki. "Is there anything she can do?" Peng wrote down a list on a small scroll she pulled out of her bag.

"Have her drink this special water and honey drink," Peng said, handing Ren the list. "She should drink it right before she goes to bed, and if she wakes up in the morning or the middle of the night with abdominal distention or cramps than you can almost be one hundred percent positive that she's pregnant."

"Thank you Doctor Peng." Ren said, bowing to the doctor when she was at the doorway, now having a large enough sample of Suki's urine.

"You're welcome, please tell Miss Suki to take it easy, and I'll probably be here around early afternoon tomorrow with the results."

"You see," Jiao comforted quietly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"What do you mean it wasn't so bad!" Suki exclaimed in a teary rant. "Jiao, I don't think you understand…I'm pregnant! It's not a joke and I'm not going to wake up any moment from this nightmare…I'm pregnant…I'm really pregnant!"

"Hey don't yell at my sister that way!" Anci stepped in for her twin. "Jiao was just trying to help."

"How can any of you help me? It's not like you can take the baby out of my stomach and put it in yours!"

"That's enough, Suki." Ren said calmly when she finished taking to the doctor. "Dr. Peng said to take it easy today."

"How can I calm down when there's an actual child growing inside me! And an unplanned child at that!"

"You, know, Suki, my older sister had an unplanned child when she was younger than you, actually." Ren explained. "And watching my sister go through what she went through, I can assure you one thing: it's not the end of the world like you think it is." All Suki did was sniff, wanting to counter what Ren said but not finding anything reasonable enough to say. "You got yourself into this," Ren explained further, "so now you have to step into the roll and own up to your decision. Just be glad that you at least know who the father is."

Suki's eyes widened. In this whole situation she had completely forgotten about Sokka. Usually when Suki thought about Sokka, she just thought about how much she just wanted him to take her in his arms and tell her there was absolutely nothing wrong. She missed just lying together in bed at night, but then, looking back, that's probably what got her into this mess in the first place. She never knew why every time she thought she might be pregnant that she didn't relate that to Sokka. Probably because she didn't see it as his fault.

But then again, he was always the one to say "don't worry about it," or "I'm sure we're fine" whenever she expressed any kind of worry at the fact that they hadn't planned out when they would interact in such 'activities'.

Now, all Suki's eyes did was narrow as she grabbed her stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki woke up with a sharp pain in her slightly bloated stomach that she knew was a result of drinking the honey and water the previous night. Ren told her that Dr. Peng had said if she wakes up with cramps and distention (aka bloating) than she was pregnant, and Suki just wanted to hurl at the realization. Making her way to the washroom to relieve her turbulent stomach and splash some water on her face to get the sleep out of her eyes, she heard a loud thump outside Iroh's teashop. She put on her robe to find that everyone was outside.

"What's going on, Jiao?" Suki asked when Jiao seemed to be the last one heading outside. Jiao turned with a combination of a smile and frown on her face.

"Um," she mumbled. "The Avatar's bison just landed outside." She answered. Suki gave Jiao a skeptical before following her outside. On her short trek out the door Suki hade remembered that, of course, Appa wasn't with Aang. He had flown Toph, Sokka, and Katara to the Bei Fong Estate when they all left the Fire Palace, but she knew that the plan was for Appa to also take Sokka and Katara home.

Suki's stomach began to flip again, especially when she got outside and saw Sokka jump of Appa.

"Perfect," Suki groaned. She seemed to fall right out of the picture while everyone else took their time greeting and Iroh laughed at how his teashop had turned into a hotel for his nephew's friends.

"We'll explain everything inside, Iroh," Sokka told him and everyone started to make their way in the door. Expect for Suki, who was still, oddly, standing perfectly still near the doorway. Sokka smiled as he made his way towards her but as soon as he saw her face more closely he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Was his greeting.

"What no 'hi Suki' or 'how was your trip, Suki' or 'I'm glad to see you, Suki'?" She snapped and pulled back when he tried to put his arms around her.

"Of course I'm glad to see you, Suki." He told her and ran a gentle hand through her hair and brought it down to cup her cheek. You just look a little…" He trailed. Since he could see she was sensitive at the moment, he wanted to get his choice of words just right. Suki just scowled at him and swatted his hand off her cheek.

"A little what, Sokka? Tired? Pained? Sickly?"

Though all those did describe her overall nature perfectly Sokka chose to remain silent. And his silence only made Suki angrier.

"Suki, why are you so moody?" Sokka finally asked, trying to touch her again but finding that Suki just danced out of his every grip.

"Well, that's what happens when you're pregnant!" Suki finally yelled. She didn't exactly have a plan as to how she was going to tell Sokka about her recent discovery, but it didn't really matter, now. This time, it was Sokka's turn to have wide eyes.

He stood perfectly still for about a minute before wavering on his feet, as if someone had knocked him over and he was trying to regain his balance. Suki just watched him, feeling slightly evil that she had no mercy for him at the moment.

While Suki had slept that night she had come to revelation that she couldn't blame herself for what had happened all but so much. In her mind, she looked at it one way: she wasn't the one who had gotten her pregnant. It was him who had ruined everything. The man who stood before her, trying to regain his sense of reality.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Suki asked him after another minute or so of silence. Sokka just blinked numerous times and scratched his head before answering.

"You-you're pregnant?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Sokka, I'm pregnant…with _your_ child. I've been suffering this entire trip; the girls had to _force_ me to see a doctor."

"Wait, you've seen a doctor?" Sokka asked, as well.

"Yes, Sokka, I've been dealing with this ever since I left."

"Suki, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were pregnant," Suki just sucked her teeth, which made Sokka a little annoyed that she seemed to think they were supposed to have some kind of psychic connection and know when the other one was sick thousands of miles away. "So," he continued. "What are we…what are we going to do?" Suki just shook her head and began to walk inside the shop, but before she made her way in Sokka grabbed her arm to stop her. "Suki, please."

"We're not dealing with this, I am. You're not the one who's going to be as big as a house, and you're not the one who's been blowing chunks for weeks or feels like you've been rolled over with a Fire Nation tank every day."

"Suki…Suki, please," Sokka ran after her when she attempted to make a run for the washroom again. She slammed the door in front of him but he just made his way inside, holding back her hair while she emptied her stomach again. Suki seemed to be more out of it, by then, instead of mad while she hung over the wash pit and poured the contents of her stomach down the drain. Sokka stroke her hair evenly and gingerly, as if she were the most fragile and precious thing in the world.

"I hope you know that I didn't mean to do this to you." He told her, but all Suki did was cough, as if she was going to throw up again, but she seemed to be alright after the moment passed. "How far along do you think you are?"

"Probably about two months."

"Two months!" Sokka exclaimed, but he immediately calmed down, knowing it wasn't the best time to overreact. Instead he just hugged Suki's shoulders and kissed her forehead, and she leaned into them in exhaustion. Sokka knew she was probably pissed beyond all belief that he had completely ruined her life as a warrior, but even he knew that mood swings were common during pregnancy and, for the moment, he would just have to roll with the punches.

**Alright, that was intense. I feel Suki is very susceptible to being seriously pissed at getting pregnant, and with her mood swings, Sokka would definitely be in the line of fire on this one. They're situation will be explored further next chapter, and so will the other romantic aspects of the story that have been put aside for the whole Black Jade storyline. So fans of Sukka and…yes Kataang, rejoice. You're going to love next chapter. **

**Review Responses: **

**Private LL Church: There wasn't so much Katara in this chapter, but there will be plenty of her in the next chapter, don't you worry. **

**Skyhigh18: Why thank you very much, I'm glad that this is one of your favorite stories (it makes me feel that my writing isn't going to waste). Oh, and BTW, my story hugs you back. **

**KimJuni2: When I was writing the previous chapter, I had what Aang and Azula were going to do all planned out, I just couldn't figure out what to do with Mai, so I just picked something I know she would hate. And I assume since she's so rich she gets a house next to the Fire Lord's palace she must have a billion cooks to make her food for her. Plus I can just imagine Mai in a hairnet XD. **

**Alastor X. Vega: I agree with you on that one, Long Feng does suck some serious lollipops. And as for Aang, I picked that job for him just because I knew he'd have a hard time, and I picked Azula's job because it helped the story have someone on the inside of the matter. And perhaps Long Feng does know about who they are…only time will tell. And, on a different note, I love how you say "have a nice day" at the end of your reviews. It's nice to see that chivalry isn't dead. Have a nice day, yourself. **

**Katsumara: I like my schedule as well. I like to think of my story as a manga sometimes, and they're usually updated weekly. Plus that should give me enough time to edit and change whatever I want before the next update. But I always like to be 3 or 4 chapters a head of myself so I don't fall behind. But, also, thank you for understanding about some of my delays, because, yes, real life gets in the way and should come first. **

**KageOkami-Kogo: The next chapter is actually titled "Reunion Two", so wait no more. And, if you've already read all the way through, Aang is officially thirteen as of chapter 24. **

**Kataang Sucktron: First of all, **_**very**_** interesting screen name. Secondly, I'm glad you got such a kick out of reading my story. I admit, the beginning of the story was more centered around comedy than the chapter's are now. **

**SeaTrollTakeover: Um, okay, hope you're caught up…thank you.**

**Unaccompanied . Minor14: I'm glad you found what you were looking for. And since Suki was in this chapter and I mentioned that Aang and Katara are going to be in the next one, I supposed your questions answered themselves. Thank you and happy reading. **

**Kirena45luvs-Fang: Thank you, a lot of people like the Mai/Aang relationship that I established, and don't worry the Kataang fluff will be back next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, lots of hugs for all of you. Next week's chapter will not disappoint, so see you guys next Friday. **


	29. Reunion Two

**Seriously romantic stuff is going on in this chapter. **

**Brace yourself for the fluff and uninhibited lovin`! Plus, this chapter is pretty dang long, so just be prepared for a lot of reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned a boyfriend but, come on, who am I kidding?**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Reunion Two

"I don't know if this is the best idea, Katara. I know he's your boyfriend but I think we all know Aang can handle himself." Zuko tried to persuading Katara. She was preparing herself to go underground in the Black Jade and meet Aang face to face. Although Iroh tried to inform Katara that Aang was down there conducting business and they were all sure he was in no real danger at the moment, Katara didn't want to hear a word from anyone.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that Katara is just going down there so she can simply be with Aang." Iroh suggested.

"Bingo," Toph confirmed. "Normally, I'd mention that Katara being completely over dramatic about this whole thing is a little unnecessary because Aang's been in danger before, and she never acted like such a scared little girl."

"Normally?" Iroh echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, normally I would. But, I know the reason she's so lost is because her and Aang are apart, this time."

"Interesting that you've figured that out." Iroh complimented. Toph just smiled and flopped down on the couch in the lounging area. The tea shop hadn't opened yet, and everyone was simply relaxing and finishing breakfast before they had to open shop.

"It's not the hard to figure out, actually. I remember after Azula shot Aang down and Aang finally woke up, he ran away. Katara was such a mess. She was all hysterical and crying her eyes out until me and Sokka finally let her go out and look for Aang on Appa, even though it was torrentially raining outside." Zuko's head lowered slightly at this as he listened, knowing that he had a role in causing that trauma for Katara. He knew he'd always feel that guilt, even years from now, it was just a price for the mistakes he had made. Iroh recognized this and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, smiling at him with reassurance.

"Toph, have you packed yet?" Yuexi came up to Toph and asked. "Katara's moving fast and I don't want her to leave on her own because we're being too slow." Toph sighed and took her feet off the low table near the couch.

"Be right there." Toph told him and Yuexi smiled, going back into one of the many guest rooms Iroh had in his home/teashop. Zuko looked at Toph skeptically, and now that her feet were back on the floor, she could tell Zuko's head was turned towards her. "What?" She asked.

"So that's your boyfriend huh? The servant guy I met when we first went there?"

"Yep," Toph answered simply, sipping some of her tea. She was past the initial blushing and being tentative when someone asked about the nature of her and Yuexi's relationship. They had been dating for almost two months, and the time for mutual shock and denial was over.

"Was he the one who told you to get that cute haircut?" Zuko said, smiling at how much having a boyfriend had unknowingly matured her. And, in the back of his mind, he marveled over how it seemed that everyone was getting a haircut. He looked up at the long bangs that were covering his forehead. Normally, he had his hair up in a top knot, but it was beginning to get too long to have all of it up at once. He, at the moment, was torn between growing his hair out like most fire lords did or keeping it just short enough to keep in a top knot.

"In a way." Toph answered simply again. And Zuko just laughed a little. She had her new short hair all pulled back in a ponytail, a few strands splaying over her face. The new lack of hair in her face really revealed her young beauty, Zuko thought, and he knew that was probably why Yuexi suggested the style.

"Well, it looks very nice." He felt satisfied seeing Toph smiled against her tea cup. After their little 'field trip' what seemed like forever ago he always had a slight tinge of guilt about turning her down. He wanted Toph to be happy and he was relieved to see that she had found someone. "Are you happy with him Toph?" Zuko asked without thinking. He didn't know what inside him suddenly made him feel like her father wanting to know about his daughter's boyfriend.

Toph was silent before answering, placing her tea cup down and standing from her seat completely. She turned her blank gaze in Zuko's direction, her wide smile returning.

"More happy than I've ever been." Zuko smiled as well.

"Good."

"You know, I'm starting to understand, now, what it must be like for you and Mai. To be so happy together. I never understood that."

"I'm glad you do, now." Zuko said and Toph walked over to him, acting as if she was going to hug him but instead she punched him swiftly in the shoulder. Zuko could honestly say he saw it coming, his moments with Toph rarely ended without at least a little bit of violence.

"Me too." Was the last thing she said before making her way to her room. In the little hallway were all the rooms were Toph found Yuexi walking down the hall as well she greeted him happily but was surprised when he grabbed her arm and leaned down to place a careful and soft kiss on her cheek.

Toph couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing, then. She might not blush about the nature of accepting their relationship, but the kissing was still fairly new to her

"Wh-what was that for?" She asked with a hand on her cheek, a little thunderstruck.

"For being cute." Yuexi answered modestly and reminded Toph she had to pack quickly before walking back into his room to finish his own packing, trying to keep in mind that he had to be able to fit all of what he needed in a few small bags. Yuexi had actually heard Toph's conversation with Zuko, but decided to keep that a secret, much for his own entertainment more than anything. It was nice to see Toph a little confused sometimes.

"Hey!" Toph exclaimed, after she snapped out of the initial shock of Yuexi kissing her, which none of them did all of that often. "No more cute stuff, I'm almost thirteen!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara was ready to go, her few bags packed with everything she'd need and her Fire Nation outfit in place—with plum red long sleeve shirt and leggings to replace her sleeveless shirt and short pants underneath her skirt in preparation for the cold winter weather—and her hair pulled up in a ponytail at the crown for good measure. Though Zuko had suggested that Katara get a haircut as well, she opted against it. Though Katara never gave a reason why Zuko just suspected that it had something to do with her mother. He remembered her mentioning how long and beautiful her mother's hair was to him once at the palace.

Toph was all ready to go—sporting her fire nation attire as well with an added dark red long sleeve shirt underneath the shall and longer pants, simply because it was easier to move around in than her fancier red outfits. Yuexi, on the other hand, didn't need to worry about changing his appearance, since Long Feng had never laid eyes on him. They were all simply waiting for Sokka.

"Geez, what's taking him so long?" Katara asked. "We need to get there before sundown and it's not exactly a short walk."

"He hasn't come out of his room all day, maybe he's still sleeping?" Toph suggested, sitting down on the floor in the annoyance of waiting.

"He better not be, I told him I wanted to leave at noon…that was five hours ago!" Katara stomped down the hallway of guestrooms and banged on Sokka's door.

"Just stay there Suki," Sokka instructed and next thing Katara knew he was at the door, only opening it a crack. Now that Katara thought about it, she hadn't seen Suki all day either, and suddenly her brother's absences became very clear.

"Sokka, I know you haven't seen Suki in a while, but you promised you'd be ready."

"Katara," Sokka sighed, absolutely exhausted from the day's events. "I have bigger things to worry about right now." Katara peaked inside, seeing Suki sitting on the bed, looking even more beat than Sokka did and another woman who Katara didn't recognize sitting on the bed as well. Everyone's expressions looked anything but pleasurable and Katara reared back.

"What's going on?" Katara asked, a little more calmly.

"I-uh-well…" Sokka mumbled, trying to figure out if it was right to tell Katara of Suki's condition.

"Go ahead, Sokka," Suki said from the bed. "Everyone's going to find out eventually anyway."

Sokka just breathed and pulled Katara into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Katara asked again.

"Suki's pregnant." Sokka answered smoothly, trying to remain calm.

"What!" Katara exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean Suki's pregnant?"

"I mean she's pregnant…there's a baby growing inside her, all of that stuff! The lady in there's Dr. Peng and she's examining her stomach to check on her development."

Katara just kept blinking, like she had an eyelash in her eye.

"Look-" Sokka continued.

"How did this happen?" Katara interrupted. "Do you know who the father is?"

"What do you mean 'do you know who the father is' it's me!" Sokka yelled, but immediately lowered his voice, in fear of anyone else hearing.

"You are such a hypocrite!" Katara laughed bitterly. "You made such a big deal about me and Aang kissing and you've gone and gotten Suki pregnant."

"I'm not very proud of myself right now, okay. I already got the third degree from Suki and I don't need it from you." Sokka told her dryly, looking up at her with sharp eyes.

"What are you guys going to do?" Katara asked.

"Well, I can't exactly go with you guys to the Black Jade, anymore," Katara nodded. "Suki and I are just going to play it by ear right now, but I need to keep her off her feet and in a stable place for right now."

"You know Suki's going to hate being grounded." Katara laughed. Sokka cracked a small smile as well.

"I know, but she has to be," He paused, his tiny smile fading when he turned to look at the closed door behind him. "For the baby's sake."

"Take care of yourself, Sokka," Katara told him softly and pulled him into a good-hearted hug. Sokka embraced his sister tightly.

"You too," Sokka told her, pulling back and admiring his sister fondly. Taking one of his rare moments to see how much she was growing up. "It'll get pretty dangerous down there."

"Please, I think I can handle a little danger after helping end a one hundred year war." Katara teased and hugged him on last time before running back down the hallway. "Tell Suki I said to hang in there, and congratulations!"

"What was that all about?" Toph asked from the floor.

"Yeah, is Sokka coming?" Yuexi asked as well.

"Not anymore." Katara said sadly.

"Why not?"

Katara sighed, looking back at the hallway of guest room and then made her way towards the door, Ren waiting to take them to the entrance near Lake Laogai.

"I'll tell you on the way," Ren answered for Katara, Toph and Yuexi just shrugged and grabbed their stuff.

And the three were off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara, Toph, and Yuexi didn't have the hook up that Aang, Mai, and Azula ad with Jojo. Ren simply told them to play it by ear and go along with everything until they could be properly initiated.

"Thank you, Ren." Katara thanked and Toph opened the small sealing with her metal bending, claiming it would take too long to pry it open wince they didn't know how the latches worked.

"Just remember," Ren added before leaving. "They've been down there for a good two weeks, so they're probably already in their routine of doing things. Just keep that in mind."

Since Katara and Toph would be posing as Fire Nation girls, Yuexi picked out one of his redder outfits to fit with their characterization. Yuexi was also the only one who was going to keep his own name. Katara and Toph would be using fakes names as well. Katara decided to go with Qin Li. She had heard this name once used when she was in the Fire Nation, and since it was the only one she could think of at the moment that didn't sound similar to her own name, she decided to roll with it. Toph's name was chosen by Yuexi. She was having an issue changing her name so Yuexi said to just keep it simple and opted to call her Ki. It was short and accented the new "cute" nature of her new hairstyle. Of course, when Yuexi explained his reasoning he earned a good, hard punch from Toph, but he felt it was worth it. And, besides, she still decided to go with the name anyway.

Making into the Black Jade was easy but as soon as Katara, Toph, and Yuexi stepped foot off the stairs they felt like fish out of water.

Iroh had informed them that Jojo said the Black Jade ran like its own little community. Everyone had jobs to do and no one was left unattended. But, that didn't make them feel any better at the moment.

"Okay, genius, what now?" Toph asked Katara sharply as they walked through the halls, just waiting to be stopped. Though everyone just seemed to pass right by them, busy doing whatever it was they were doing.

"It's like a buzzard-wasp hive in here," Yuexi added quietly.

"No kidding," Toph said. She had never felt so many people walking about in such a small area. All she felt was a million ripples of vibrations every time she took a step; it was giving her a headache. Blindingly, she grabbed onto Yuexi's arm, hoping the extra support would help rid herself of the head pounding, but she would have to be completely off the ground to do so, and she definitely wasn't going to ask Yuexi to carry her. "I'm just waiting for us to be stung." Toph also added, referring to Yuexi's buzzard-wasp hive comment.

A minute later Toph perked up. In the midst of all the heavy vibrations of different people she felt someone familiar.

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph called out happily. Katara's head perked up next.

"Where? Are you sure?" She asked quickly.

"He's a few halls over, but I know his little footsteps anywhere."

"Well, come on," Katara said, pulling Toph's arm down the hall, Yuexi pacing quickly behind. "Let's go!"

"Who's this Twinkle Toes that you know so well, Toph?" Yuexi asked as they ran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang made his way inside his room after eating with Jojo once they finished their shift. He was beginning to get sick of only judging his days by hours and not by simply looking up at the sky. As an air bender, Aang, of course, hated being down in the Black Jade more than anyone. His whole body just yearned to just rip out his glider and go soaring over the city. He was able to get an extra long flight in before they departed, but no flight could possibly hold him for two weeks and still counting.

He flopped down on his mat, noting that neither Mai nor Azula was back from their shifts yet. Mai was usually the last one back since she spent late hours cleaning all the dishes, and he was expecting Azula to come in any moment.

When he first heard the door being fumbled with Aang just thought it was Azula, and was excited to find out if she had discovered any more secrets about Joo Dee that would be beneficial in taking down Long Feng. But as soon as he heard the locked being seriously jumbled he began to get a little skeptical.

But, he tried to stayed positive, though keeping his guard up, he went towards the door slowly and tried to convince himself that it was Azula and she had just forgotten her key when she left that morning instead of thinking that he had finally be found out.

"I've got it," A voice said from the other side of the door and Aang then put his guard up completely.

"Are you sure this is the room?" Another voice asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

But in the next second he found out that he didn't need his guard up at all.

When the door finally slid open, courtesy of Toph metal bending the door lock, Aang almost fainting when he saw Katara smiling at him.

"Aang," Katara breathed and threw her arms around him completely, knocking him down on the ground before he could even get a word in.

"K-Katara?" Aang said, a third relieved, a third surprised and a third out of breath from having the wind knocked out of him when he hit the ground.

"Aang, you are here." Katara cried burying her head in his shoulder and hugging him tighter.

"How did you find me?" Aang asked, trying to sound worried but not being able to hind the wide grin on his face. "Did something happen?"

"I think I should be asking you that question," Katara answered, though her head didn't leave his shoulder.

"This is all really heartwarming and whatnot but could you guys not do this in the doorway?" Toph suggested. Aang and Katara stood after a few more seconds in each other's arms, allowing Yuexi and Toph to enter the room as well.

Aang and Katara sat down on Azula's bed while Toph and Yuexi milled about the room, even though there was nothing much to look at in the small dwelling. Aang could tell that they were just giving him and Katara their much needed space.

"You have no idea how sorry I am about missing all the things we planned." Aang told Katara softly, kissing her for good measure. Katara hummed tranquilly at his kiss.

"I missed you so much, Aang." She said and kissed him again.

"I know," Aang mumbled between kisses. "I did too."

"I was just so worried when I hadn't heard from you, I just sort of panicked. I'm sorry for chasing you all the way from home just for something as silly as this." Katara hung her head in some sort of shame, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, stroking her back and shoulders ardently and kissed her hair.

"It's not silly, Katara," he told her. "What's silly is that I let this stupid rebellion come between us." He pulled back just enough so she looked in his eyes. "I sent you a letter when we first got to Ba Sing Si along with Toph's. It should be making it there just about now." He decided to add ironically. This made Katara laugh and Aang felt the pressure in his chest release.

He was expecting Katara to be furious when she finally did see him. He imagined one of those dreadful scenes where the girlfriend slaps the boyfriend for being inconsiderate and then she'd stomp off.

Obviously, Aang had been thinking too much.

Because, as Katara snuggled in his arms warmly and carefully and just as soothing as Aang had remembered, he wondered how he thought their reuniting would be anything but just like this.

She kissed him then. Nothing too rough or too little, just soundly and involved enough to set their senses afire. Aang leaned back onto the bed, taking Katara with him, smiling in the kiss the whole way until they both crashed into the pillows.

In the back of Aang's mind he wanted to remind Katara how much he had missed this certain part of being with her, but his brain wasn't sending signals to his mouth to do anything but kiss Katara. With that, he let his own romantic mind take over, winding his arms more tightly around Katara's waist and trying not to let her surprisingly thinner Fire Nation clothing get him _too_ excited.

Katara seemed to be having a similar problem, though in an opposite way. She felt Aang was wearing too much clothing. She plucked impatiently at his earth bending tunic and knocked off his hat during the beginning of their kissing fit, revealing his newly grown hair. Katara couldn't figure out why she wasn't anticipating him having hair, it was an obvious reality of him being undercover; it just never seemed to cross her mind.

She ran her hands experimentally through the short sprouts of hair, taking a new and great joy in this aspect of him, but reminded herself not to get too comfortable, for she knew as soon as this was all over he'd shave again.

Right when Katara was about to get seriously adventurous an image of her brother's face suddenly flashed through her mind. Mostly the image of him opening the door and seeing Suki in the background, sickly and miserable.

She snapped up immediately.

Unhanding Aang's shirt and taking her other hand out of his hair. Aang was left cold and shivering, missing the warmth of her body atop his. He attempted to pull her back down but she just shook her head, breathing heavily. Aang took a few deep breaths himself, clearing his head enough to comprehend that she wanted to stop.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked a few moments later, winding his brow a bit to get the sweat off, and tried not to notice how Katara's clothes were sticking to her body in very interesting places.

"I just had a thought." Katara answered truthfully.

"About what?" Aang asked, sitting up completely as Katara did. As he did so he lighted the wick of another candle. The low lighting was perfect when they were kissing, but now that they weren't he noticed how dark it was in there. Once he was done, he turned his attention back to Katara.

"Suki's pregnant." She told him simply.

"What?" Aang exclaimed, and Katara laughed in the back of her mind at how his expression matched hers when Sokka told her.

"That's why Sokka couldn't make it down here with us; he had to stay at Iroh's teashop with Suki. She was having a doctor's appointment and everything.

"Wow," Aang breathed. "I guess that's why Sokka knew so much." Aang mused to himself, referring to when Sokka and him had 'the talk' what seemed like ages ago.

"What?" Katara asked, not catching completely what Aang had said.

"Nothing," Aang replied back quickly, not wanting to put Sokka in more hot water than he was probably already in. But, the thought of Suki being pregnant running through Katara's mind was putting the pieces together of why Katara opted to stop more clearly in Aang's mind. Though they were nowhere near the point of having sex, the looming possibilities and longings were definitely there, as usual.

"You think they'll get married?" Aang asked. Katara just shrugged.

"Maybe, I mean, it'll be a little hard to explain the baby either way, but at least if they're married it'll look better." Aang nodded evenly, placing a hand on Katara's and smiled at her. Katara couldn't help but blush. Every time the subject of marriage came up, he always acted that way, even if it wasn't about them.

"You know," Katara prompted. "I've actually been thinking about our Hsi tattoos."

This took Aang by shock.

The subject of Hsi tattoos hadn't come up since Katara's fifteenth birthday, he had almost forgotten, to be honest.

"Oh?" Aang said questionably. Not exactly knowing whether he should be excited or stay calm and not read too much into it.

"What do think about the back of my shoulder…or the side of my neck…or the small of my back…or-" he cut her off with another kiss, it wasn't very mouthy but it was long. Long enough to silence her chattering thoughts for him to get a word in once they parted.

"There's plenty of time for that, Katara." He told her softly and stroked her hair fondly.

"I know," Katara sighed in contentment, leaning against Aang's chest. "But, the wait's killing me."

Aang laughed, his chest rumbling under Katara's head while she placed her cheek there, listening to the soothing pound of his heartbeat. The two feel back on the bed once again, enjoying the simple intimacy of the moment.

"This is so sweet I'm getting a cavity." Toph whispered from the washroom. She and Yuexi had parked themselves in there to allow Aang and Katara ample space to do what everyone knew they'd do when they finally met up again. Though neither Toph nor Yuexi was actively spying on the two lovers, Toph was annoyed at the fact that the walls, floors, and entire overall structure of the small room was made out of earth. Giving her more than enough visuals without even wanting them. And she couldn't exactly shut off her feet.

Yuexi just laughed at her comment and pulled her towards him, hugging her gently. Toph leaned against him, tired already in the early parts of the night, and she too enjoying the soothing pound of her boyfriend's heart beat.

"Aw, geez, this sappiness is contagious." Toph groaned jokingly and put her arms around Yuexi's torso. Yuexi smiled, stroking her hair was well, and absentmindedly pulled out her short ponytail, letting her angled hair fall over her face. He pulled away from the hug just enough to pull her face up towards his, lifting her chin and bending down to kiss her.

Toph immediately pushed his back, blushing madly and not wanting to face him at all. Yuexi just laughed again and shook his head.

"You know it's almost been two months and we haven't kissed since the first party we went to." Yuexi mentioned. Toph remembered that night very well. She knew, as much as it bugged her, she'd never forget that kiss, even if it was unexpected and a little odd all at the same time. But, she still didn't face him.

"Sure we have, you just kissed me before we left." Toph answered, but she knew that wasn't the kind of kiss Yuexi was talking about.

"Toph," Yuexi sighed, knowing she got the point, but was determined to be difficult.

"Yeah, and?' Toph snapped a few moments later, though her tone of voice told him the exact opposite.

"Nothing, I'm just saying."

"Well, you know Yuexi, the guy's supposed to make the first move." Toph mentioned swiftly, her position not moving but her face turning a whole shade redder. Yuexi smiled and moved towards her, twisting her shoulders around so she'd face him and rearing her face up. By this time Toph was shaking, but Yuexi's surprisingly steady hands calmed her slightly, just enough so that when he did finally press his lips to hers she didn't go weak at the knees and fall over.

And, at that point, she didn't need to worry about Aang and Katara. She was too preoccupied trying to think straight before she realized thinking was overrated.

Especially when Yuexi leaned her against the wall.

And that was the scene Azula opened the door to twenty minutes later.

Both couples spread apart in shock and Aang gulped in the realization that none of them knew of Azula's condition, or her even being there for that matter.

"Um," Azula said in confusion, walking over to her bed, seeing Aang and Katara preoccupied there, and placing the key down. "Hello?"

Both Katara and Toph sprang up and pinned Azula to the wall, Toph earth bended her arms and feet to the wall and Katara took some water from a nearby dish and turned it into an icicle at her neck.

"What are you doing here, you low down dirty-"

"Enough!" Aang yelled and earth bended Azula's shackles off and took the icicle away from Katara.

"Aang, what is your problem?" Katara exclaimed. "This is _Azula_, here!"

"Oh, I see, these are friends of yours that I must've fought back in the day, huh?" Azula asked, too cheerfully for anyone to believe.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." Toph snipped.

"Uh, I have some explaining to do." Aang said, scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously. "You might want to sit down, though."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She's about seven weeks pregnant." Dr. Peng told them. "She's almost finished with her first trimester."

"Trimester?" Sokka echoed.

"A normal pregnancy is nine months, every three months is considered a trimester. Though it usually has to do with the stages of the child and the mother's body, I don't want your head to spin too much, so I'll save all the technical information for the next visit." Peng explained with a dry smile. "Get plenty of rest and I'll be back in a week." She placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "And make sure she takes it easy, she seems like a stubborn one."

Once Dr. Peng exited Sokka exhaled heavily and sat down on the bed beside Suki, who was lying down. He grabbed her hand tenderly but she just snatched it back.

"Suki," Sokka groaned but she just held up her hand, shushing him.

"Please, Sokka, not now. I just need to be alone." She told him quietly.

"Suki, don't shut me out like this."

"I said I need to be _alone_!" She yelled, and clutched her stomach shortly afterwards. Sokka's eyes widened when he realized she was already gaining weight. Her belly wasn't showing yet, but Dr. Peng said that her stomach would be expanding with her weight gaining to make adjustments once her baby bump started forming.

He gulped. The baby was only about the size of a grain of rice, and it was already causing so much impacts of Suki. He blinked a few times before standing and making his way out of the room.

"If you need anything, just call, okay?" He told her.

"Actually," Suki said, stopping him in his tracks. "Could you bring me some mint leaf tea?" she asked, smiling cheeringly.

Sokka just nodded in agreement and shook his head once he closed the door.

"Mood swings." He sighed.

**Good stuff right?**

**That should make Sukka, Kataang, and Toph/Yuexi fans pretty happy (but don't worry, the romance isn't over). Sorry, Maiko fans, but they aren't exactly in the position to have a romantic chapter right now. Plus, I feel they got enough attention in part two. **

**And yes, I had to do **_**a lot**_** of pregnancy research for this situation, since I am only sixteen and I've never really been around a pregnant woman enough to see what they go through in depth. So, I hope it sounds authentic enough for all of you. **

**Review Reponses:**

**Katsumara: I've been hinting that Suki is pregnant for a while now, some people picked up on it pretty easily and others didn't. I'm glad you liked it though, I have to admit that I was a little nervous about the whole Suki being pregnant plot line. But, it seemed to fit this couple perfectly. **

**Balseirocharmed: Thank you, I'm glad you liked that and that it actually came as a surprise. And yes, Sokka needed to be more careful, but he wasn't so now he has to live with Suki being pregnant. Because there's no abortions in the Avatar world. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you. I really enjoyed exploring this part of Sokka and Suki's relationship. **

**KageOkami-Kogo: That was a little odd, but I got your other message so it's all good. **

**SeaTrollTakeover: I'm sure you'll love the Kataang in the next chapter. And thank you. **

**Private LL Church: Wait no longer, because it's here. I hope you liked it, and there's even more cute Kataangy moments in the next chapter. **

**Ookamii: I will keep the chapters coming, just keep reading.**

**Alastor X. Vega: Yes, I felt that Suki and Sokka were the most qualified to get into this situation just because of the fact that series itself showed us that they had a very physical relationship. And keep believing in chivalry, because so many people don't. I hope you have a nice day, too. ^^**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: thank you, and I hope I spelled your screen name correctly. **

**Madier1095: Well, Sokka's gonna be slapped around for a while, and I hope you like that Aang and Katara are finally reunited! I'm glad you like the new Azula and the Toph and Yuexi pairing as well (both had to be handled with a lot of planning and careful development). **

**Kountry101: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. And it's updated every Friday, so you'll have to wait until then for the next chapter.**

**Takuthewolf: I will continue, don't worry. And yes, it is a little more mature, but I feel if the show did really continue, it would have to be a little more mature to fit the character's development. **

**Surfy: Wow, you really think that much of my story. Thank you so much. And I have been looking into the beta thing. But, to be honest, I really don't know what it is. **

**Wow, I got a lot of reviews this time. Thanks so much you guys. Much more romance is coming up next week. Who knows, with all this love I might just release next week's chapter earlier….?**

**Hmmm, until then.**


	30. Pillow Talk

**Since I'll be out all day on Tomorrow, updating a tad earlier got the green light! **

**But first, since this story can't possibly capture every aspect of the life of the characters, I must inform some people of who's birthday's have already passed in the story (even if they aren't mentioned). So I will just give a list of all the people's birthday's who have passed and their current ages.**

**Sokka (16), Katara (15), Aang (13), Mai (16), Zuko (17), Iroh (65). Everyone else's birthdays are yet to come. **

**Also, the current season in this story is, of course, winter. Since, chapter 25 it's been officially winter, but it has been getting colder since Katara's birthday. Now it's almost mid-way into winter. **

**If there are any conflictions with this timeline anywhere within the story, please let me know, because they're probably typos I didn't catch. **

**Okay, on with the story….there's some nice girl talk, awkward talks, heated talks, and a some dramatic talks to bring it all home! **

**Disclaimer: We all know the drill. **

Chapter Thirty: Pillow Talk

The hardest part about that night was deciding where everyone would sleep. Technically the room was only made for two people, so Aang staying there and sleeping on a floor mat was already pushing it. But now they had three other people to pertain to and barely enough space for the initial three.

Mai and Azula ended up sharing Azula's bed, much to Mai's discomfort, because Azula wanted to stay up chatting all night while she just wanted to sleep.

"Azula, please." Mai sighed. "Can we just go to sleep?"

"You're already tired?' Azula asked. "But the night is young and this is kind of like a sleep over."

"Azula, sleepovers usually aren't in underground rebellions where we're undercover." Mai said sourly as she rolled over to face the former fire princess. Azula had a lose frown that immediately turned upside down when Mai sighed and finally agreed to a little more talking.

"I still can't get used to you being this way." Mai said with a teasing smile.

"I think I got enough of Toph and Katara saying that before we all went to sleep." Azula replied and frowned again. "I mean I know everyone says I was a pretty awful person when I was still the 'old Azula' but was I really as bad as everyone says…or are they just over-exaggerating."

"Aren't you getting some memory back?" Mai questioned.

"Some, but I still can't put all the pieces together. I just go by what people tell me for the most part." She looked up at Mai seriously. "So…was I?"

"You once told some of your guards to put me and Ty Lee—your best friends since childhood—in jail and to let us rot just because we saved your brother." Mai decided to say instead of a direct answer. "What do you think?"

"It's like that Azula is a completely different person to me. Like an evil twin."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. And even though I get previous memories it's like I'm watching someone else's life and not my own. I see them happening inside my head and I can remember them and act on them, but I still don't feel like it was me who was living them. Like watching a play or something."

Mai just blinked at Azula a few times in shock. The Azula she knew always had the upper hand on things, so it seemingly made her look as knowledgeable as anyone, but the statement that she previously made was wise. Wise wasn't a word that usually was used to describe Azula, but that statement made Mai think that maybe this change was actually beneficial in a lot more ways than one.

"Well, all of your memories will eventually be back. So then what?" Mai decided it was appropriate to ask. Azula's recovery was moving very slowly but surely, and it was expected and believable that she would have her memories back eventually. But after she said that seeing her previous life was like watching a play, what if her old memories were all going to be like that?

"It scares me that I don't know the answer to that." Azula answered truthfully, pulling the blanket up to her nose.

"You scared?" Mai corked a brow. "I don't believe it."

"I know that my old self didn't scare easily, or show it for that matter. But, this whole situation _is _scary, Mai." She looked over at Mai with shining eyes that housed all the confusion, worry, and fear that she was verbalizing. "Not really knowing who I am is one thing, but I'm also afraid of who I was….and what I'm eventually going to become again. Or if I stay like this but I'm still going to have this other life that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Living with mistakes that I know I did, but I still feel like it wasn't me who really did them."

"I guess I never thought of it that way. But wouldn't you want to be your old self again…I mean, doesn't everyone?" Mai rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I know everyone wants to be different or more than they are, but deep down I think everyone likes the way they are."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I know I haven't had an easy childhood, but it's about where you're going that counts, and I like where I am right now."

"In the Black Jade?"

"No not as in here, I mean the life I have right now. I'm married to someone I love who also loves me, I'm the Fire Lady, and I'm surrounded by people who care about me. What's better than that?"

"I do remember you being less cheery." Azula joked and Mai could see the corners of her smile from underneath the blankets.

"When you fall in love you'll understand."

"Me…in love? I can't even think about love right now." Azula shivered a little.

"Well, what about that Tin Ri guy you were talking about back at Zuko's mother's house?"

"No, no, you've got it all wrong" Azula said very clearly and innocently at that.

"Oh, well then how do you feel about him?"

"I not sure, actually. I mean, I love him….but I don't know if I'm in love with him. You know?"

"Not exactly, I've never been in that situation. I just go by either you feel it or you don't."

"Well, you see, he was the only one who stuck around through everything when I was at the medical center. He still liked me and treated me like a normal person when I was my old self and when I couldn't even remember my own name." Azula looked up at the ceiling as well, visibly in deep thought. "He cared for me through everything….he saw me and knew me for who I was then and now, and still thought I was okay."

There was a silence between the two while as they were both immersed in their own thoughts, and when Azula thought Mai had just gone to sleep, Mai finally spoke.

"That's sounding suspiciously like love to me." Mai told her. "And if not that then large case of fondness."

"I'd rather go with fondness, if you don't mind."

"Whatever floats your boat, it's not my life." Mai said and sank further down into the sheets, finally trying to get some shut eye.

"It doesn't feel like it's mine either." Azula sighed and sank down into the sheets as well. "But, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." Mai sympathized.

"I supposed I deserve it, for all the things I put you and everyone else through." Azula looked over at Mai sincerely. "I really am sorry, Mai, for everything. I was a rotten friend to you and Ty Lee and you guys still stuck around."

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"That I'm fond of Tin Ri?"

"No, that it's where you're going that counts, remember?" Azula nodded and Mai smiled at her and underneath the blankets she grabbed Azula's hand gently. "And that's what friends are for." Azula smiled as well, and squeezed her friend's hand.

"Yeah….friends."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another discomfort, more on Toph's side was that she and Yuexi were sharing the bed roll. Aang and Katara refused to have any other sleeping arrangement but together and since Toph preferred sleeping on the floor, Aang and Katara got Mai's bed while Toph and Yuexi were left with the bed roll.

And as uncomfortable as Toph thought she was, Yuexi's nervousness was enough to make her discomfort insignificant.

"What's your problem?" Toph, walking over from the washroom, said when everyone else was bedded down and in their own thoughts, while Yuexi was shifting nervously under the covers awaiting Toph to get in the bed as well. "You're shaking like an earthquake."

"W-what problem? I don't have a problem…" He trailed off and added some cheesy laugh for closure, but all it did was earn him a smirk from Toph.

"I'm not going to bite you if we share a bed, you know." Toph teased him as she sat underneath the covers as well, facing her head upwards towards the ceiling and happy that she would be having her feet off the ground so she wouldn't have to feel what Aang and Katara were probably doing over in Mai's bed.

"I know that," Yuexi told her, turning over to face her, even though she was still facing the ceiling. "It's just that you've gotta remember that I am a guy."

"No, really," Toph jested. "I didn't know that. And all this time I thought you were a girl." She reached over to hit his shoulder lightly without turning her position and Yuexi laughed quietly.

"Toph, seriously, I know you like to avoid certain things, but the truth is, sharing a bed with you is a little…um…_exciting_." Yuexi blushed heavily at this, and he was relieved that Toph wasn't able to sense his face heating up. She was so oblivious to the fact that her current state of dress—which she decided to sleep in a loose sleeveless top and some shorts—were about to drive Yuexi insane. He had never seen so much of her legs in his life. They were longer than he expected, and so pale and shapely and…

"Exciting?" Toph echoed slowly, snapping Yuexi out of his daydream, raising a brow before her eyes widened. She finally turned on her side in his general direction. "You mean _that_?"

"Well, uh, not _that_ specifically, but the relative thought of that, yes." Toph was silent, and Yuexi saw the blush creeping up on her face, the dark candle light of the room making her even more beautiful.

"You really want to do that with me?" Toph whispered quietly, sporting a nervousness that was very un-Toph like. Yuexi smiled and cupped her cheek, leaving a small kiss on her lips before smiling against her skin so she could feel it. Toph smiled as well.

"You are my girlfriend, Toph." He said. "I think you're beautiful so of course I want to…" He was cut off by her kiss, a little more roughly than she had previously kissed him back in the wash room before Azula walked in. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him even though they were propped up on their sides. And when they finally pulled apart they were both left heavily out of breath.

"You, uh, don't mean now right?" Toph asked hesitantly after she was finished catching her breath.

"No, no of course not now…but…hopefully, one day." Yuexi said and Toph smiled, leaning over to kiss him one last time before she turned over on her other side, her back to him. Yuexi smiled as well and turned on his own side, jolting up slightly when he felt Toph's body suddenly pressed against his back. The next thing he knew her arms and small hands were wrapped around his torso and her face was nuzzled into his sleeping shirt. She didn't say anything while she moved, leading Yuexi to believe that she was doing it in her sleep, but when he felt her smile against his shirt he knew that it was nothing but intentional.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Mai's bed Aang and Katara were having their own problems, but it wasn't anything they didn't mind, because their main problem was prying themselves away from each other long enough to actually get some sleep.

"You'll have to see Long Feng tomorrow…" Aang mentioned between kissed but Katara seemed to be paying him no attention when she made a trail of kisses down his neck and to the curve of his shoulder. He buried his face into her hair and let out as quiet a moan as he possibly could when she took a small fraction of his skin and suckled gently on it. "Katara, please." Aang protested weakly, not putting any more effort into it when she pinned him down against the pillows and devoured his mouth again.

After another few minutes of tackling and letting out all of the passions that were building up between them for the past two months apart from each other, Aang and Katara simply laid down, each of them facing the other on their sides and laying their heads on their out stretched arms. They were now simply enjoying the calmness between the two of them and not even worrying about sleep. Aang would gladly miss a night of sleep if it meant staying up all night and looking into the eyes of his girlfriend.

In his peripheral vision Aang noticed a certain item on Katara's finger that was shining even more brightly than the few candles that were still ignited. He tugged her hand forward and Katara snapped out of the slightly sleepy fog she had dozed off into when she felt Aang's hand over hers, and he lifted it up to find the primary colored ring craved 'eternity' that Aang had given Katara on her birthday.

"You still wear this?" Aang questioned, rather cockily. He didn't think Katara would still be wearing the ring as much since he gave it to her months ago.

"Of course," Katara answered innocently, and took this moment to snuggle against him slightly more. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I just didn't expect you to be wearing it, I guess." Aang scratched the back of his head.

"I wear it every day, Aang, and I'll keep wearing it." She rolled on her back and admired her ring when she lifted her hand above her. "It's one of the most valuable things I own." She touched her neck where her mother's necklace was usually placed to emphasize that it was the other most valuable thing that she mentioned but then noticed that she had her Fire Nation necklace in its place. She had almost forgotten that she had to put her mother's necklace in her bag because it would conflict with her Fire Nation cover-up. Then in a strictly teasing manner, she looked over at him with a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Nothing, just hopefully I'll have another necklace soon?" She asked him with a staged innocence this time. And Aang grabbed her waist and pulled her side against his stomach, kissing her cheek sloppily.

"What's with you and the obsession with marriage, do you really want to marry me that badly?" Aang asked her suddenly with a crocked smile. Katara frowned at this.

"Why?" She said a little loudly, sounding more angry than upset. "Don't you?"

"No, no," Aang immediately waved his arms in surrender and then grabbed her shoulder to try and calm her down. "I want to, Katara, I guess I just still have a hard time believing that you really feel the same way I do."

"Well, I do." She said, sweetly once again, and hugged him softly, leaning her head against his soft shoulder and sinking down into the soft crush of blankets as Aang followed suit. "Being apart from you for so long killed me," she told him. "But, it helped me to realize that I can't live without you Aang, not for one moment." She hugged him a little tighter.

"Me either," Aang agreed, and lifted her head off of his shoulder to kiss her soundly. It was a through kiss, nothing too heavy or too heated, but it was enough for Katara to figure that Aang was in charge at the moment. He drank her in like she was a freshly brewed cup of tea and savored every last bit until the cup was empty. Not leaving any part of her ignored, Aang's hands weren't still either, they roamed her body with a singular goal: to map out all of her soft contours so that it they ever were separated again, he'd know everything.

Katara was too lost in the moment to react to anything further than a firm grasp around his neck, a nail scrap at his back and a gasp for breath from the deepness of his kiss.

And then the kiss wasn't so innocent anymore. Their need to be with each other began to get too strong again, and Aang was the first to sense that their bodies were much too far apart for his liking. Katara could only concur and took the first step and pulled at Aang's hips to ease him closer, an invitation that Aang readily accepted. And the two began to rock against each other, simply enjoying the non-interruption of the moment until Aang's eyes opened for a moment and saw Toph standing over their bed, eyebrow up and face obviously tired and angered. Aang quickly pulled his lips away from Katara's, though hers kept moving down his jaw line and neck.

"Can I help you?" Aang asked, a little too passively for Toph's liking.

"I don't care if you two talk and stuff, but keep the kissing and _noise making_ down to a minimum." And after saying that Toph began to walk away, but not before she added "Some decent people are trying to sleep and even though my feet aren't on the ground while I'm sleeping I can _still hear_." And she made her way back to her bed.

Katara, on the other hand, was still making it her mission to make Aang as warm and worked up as possible as she skated her lips along his sensitive skin and either didn't hear Toph or just ignored everything she was saying while she continued her work.

"Um, Katara, I think we need to call it a night."

"Why's that?" Katara asked quietly while she nibbled on Aang's ear.

"We're beginning to get complaints." He grabbed Katara's shoulders firmly and pulled her up off of him so he could look into her eyes. He made sure his own gaze was soft enough to make the point clear that he didn't particularly want to stop but still firm enough to convince her that they needed stop anyway. Katara seemed to pick up on this, and rolled over on her back.

There was no need for apologizing about getting out of control. They seemed to be beyond that for the day, they had started up and stopped then started up again enough times that day to refrain from apologizing for wanting to be together. Instead they just joined each other in a good natured laugh to relieve some of the last unspoken tension.

"I think that makes up for you missing all the stuff that you did." Katara joked and kissed his cheek sweetly. Aang pulled her close to him, as always, and she gladly stayed in that position for the remainder of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joo Dee entered her suite at a later hour than she usually did. Before Azula had left she and Joo Dee had another talk about her past and how she couldn't have Long Feng controlling her for much longer. Joo Dee was always turning Azula down on her plans and whatnot to get her out of Long Feng's control. But the more Azula talked about it, the better it started to sound.

Free will. Something she hadn't had in years and almost didn't remember what it was like to have free will without having the fear of being brain washed yet again in the morning.

Much to her fear, though, she walked in to see Long Feng standing in her suite as well.

"Long Feng." She gasped and dropped the scrolls she was carrying.

"What are you doing coming in so late?' Long Feng asked in a stern tone.

"I-I didn't know you were coming over tonight." She mentioned without answering the question. Long Feng—the tyrant he was—was still her husband and when he felt like he needed to get his fix of her in the bedroom he would make his appearance in her suite, unannounced of course.

"See," Long Feng started with a bitter laugh. "This is why I don't want you to think for yourself." He walked up to her and grabbed her chin so she would look up at him. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it."

"I was just having a talk with Dié, that's all."

"You know I want you in by the time the effects wear off," Long Feng explained. "It's for your own good, Joo Dee."

"My name's Suzu Ni." Joo Dee muttered under her breath when she shoved her chin out of Long Feng's grasp.

"What!" Long Feng yelled and grabbed Joo Dee by her dress up against him.

"I'm tired of you always putting me under your finger because you're afraid I'm going to leave you and you really will be bitter and alone!" Joo Dee spat at him. "I have a real name and I had a real life before you cut me off from my family and my friends…all for you! When am I going to get something in return? When am I-" she was cut off by Long Feng's cold slap.

"This girl has been filling your head with garbage?" Long Feng said very calmly after slapping her.

"It's not garbage and leave Dié out of this." Joo Dee said as she recollected herself. "This is me, and you know I feel this way."

"Shut up!" Long Feng yelled again. "You need to learn your place as my wife."

"No Long Feng, you need to learn what a wife is in the first place!" Joo Dee made a move to walk up to him and glare into his eyes but he grabbed her arm and shoved her towards him instead.

"You said for better or worse." He reminded her.

"I take it back." Joo Dee whispered hoarsely.

"No," he objected firmly. "Because I'm about to show you how much worse it can get." Joo Dee's eyes widened as his mouth opened and she knew exactly what he was going to say. "Joo Dee, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai." He said coldly.

"Long Feng, no!" She screamed before she felt her own mind dimming and his voice filling her thoughts…her actions….her everything.

He pushed her down on the bed and began ripping off her robes in a blind fury of angered lust of and pure insanity. And Joo Dee just laid there and took it. Allowing him inside her once again and letting him mess her up in more ways than one.

"Now tell me…." He said as he thrust into her. "Who made you turn against me!" He screamed. "Who filled your head with these fantasies?"

"Di….." Joo Dee answered between moans and gasps. "Dié."

And Long Feng's wicked smile only grew.

**Character development ensues! Some Azula revelations and Mai/Azula friendship (not femslash), a little more Toph/Yuexi, a lot more Kataang, and some Joo Dee/Long Feng drama. The serious stuff will be continuing in the next chapter as we start coming into the final stages of the rebellion. Excitement?**

**Also, I don't know if anyone out there is really going to go along with this, but I'm asking you, my loved readers, to think up of a shipping name for Toph and Yuexi since everyone seems to like this couple and they really don't have an official name yet. I don't know where I'm going from there but if you could just state some of your opinions of the name in you reviews or a PM to me that would be great. And if you can't think of any that's fine too. Just trying to make this story more fan-involved since you all are so awesome^^. **

**Review Responses:**

**KageOkami-Kogo: Sorry, if it's uncomfortable to you to read about the kissy stuff with Aang and Katara. But I'm glad it's still cute to you and you liked the story…so yay! And Yuexi's name is pronounced Yoo-eh-gi. A lot of people ask me that. **

**Katsumara: It was actually your review that made me think of this whole little Toph/Yuexi contest. But, hey, now you have a head start. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Kimjuni2: Thank you, everyone feels sorry for Sokka, and frankly I do too.**

**Winnow: Wow, you were spot on with the whole Azula thing. This chapter was already typed up when I read your last review, so I laughing and saying to myself "Is winnow psychic?" Anyway, thank you for the long review and I'm glad that you like the content of my story. **

**SeaTrollTakeover: Well, it came earlier! Rejoice! Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one. **

**Alastor X. Vega: I know what you mean with the whole comment about Aang saving Azula. I'm still wrapping my head around Azula's new self and I'm the one typing it! And I actually made that scene originally have a little fight sequence between Katara, Toph, and Azula, but I took it out because it conflicted with the romantic tone of the chapter and it also conflicted with Azula's new personality. Just saying. Anyway, you have a nice day as well. **

**Kountry101: Well, this chapter is a rare one that is updated earlier, but usually they are updated on Friday. **

**Madier1095: thank you, glad you like it. **

**Catshop: Wow, I'm glad that you like Toph and Yuexi so much. I'm starting to love this couple as well and it even has made a special spot in my heart very close to Kataang. Probably because I've developed this couple from the very beginning. And also because messing with Toph is fun. **

**Private LL Church: Well, I'm glad you finally have you Kataang fix, and I'm sure you got some more out of this chapter. Katara and Aang will be together for the duration, and I have no separation planned for them anytime soon and I've already planned all the way through part 5. Also, I can assure you that you'll love the Kataang that's coming up in part 4. **

**EdwardBellaKataang4eva: Aww, thank you, I'm glad you love my story so much. And is it just me or has been acting weird lately?**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: thank you, and I hope I spelled it right this time as well. **

**Ctin939: Thank you. **

**Thanks guys, I got a ton of reviews this time. You all make me so happy. See you next Friday!**


	31. To the Head, Part One

**Sorry about last week guys, I noticed while I was re-reading some things that some of the ending to part three could use a lot of work. So I changed a lot of things—for the better I think—but then I had to change a lot more things in a lot more chapters to support my initial changes and it all got to be too much to handle in one week. And since I started virtual school last week I didn't have as much time as I usually did to get stuff done. Don't worry though, I don't think this will happen in the near future, because the story is all fixed now. All that's left is editing. **

**Moving on, the seriously romantic stuff is over for right now—only romantic undertones for the moment—but you guys got two chapters chalk full of fluffy romance goodness. These next few chapters will be wrapping up the Black Jade storyline. So buckle up as part three is slowly coming to a close. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Thirty-One: To the Head, Part One

Jojo wasn't completely thrilled about adding three more enemies to her unknown status of a traitor, and _she_ didn't like that she had to introduce Katara, Toph, and Yuexi to Long Feng. The three of them would be under the names Qin Li, Ki, and Yuexi and would pose be from the Fire Nation.

Katara and Yuexi would be in training in the Black Jade's army and—much to Aang's confusion—he was transferred from prison guarding with Jojo to the army as well. They were training all day for battle like they were going off to war or something. Which, of course, made Aang pretty skeptical since he openly remembered Jojo's comment on the fact that Long Feng did everything for a reason. So he must've had a reason for switching Aang from guarding the prisons to the army.

Toph was working as a cleaner. Basically going around and making sure that the Black Jade was just as tidy as Long Feng was conniving. Toph wasn't the happiest person to be the one cleaning, she really wanted be in the army or at least be doing something that didn't involve cleaning other people's filth off the walls. She didn't know why Long Feng had really placed her as a cleaner either. She had to drop the fact that she was an earth bender and play off the helpless blind girl routine since her, Katara, and Yuexi were posing to be Fire Nation commoners. But since she was playing the blind girl she couldn't figure why cleaning was the job Long Feng gave her. She couldn't—technically anyway—"see" what she was cleaning. Of course she could use her earth bending to see deeper dirt than anyone else, but Long Feng didn't know that.

"So, how was your day of cleaning?" Yuexi asked that night when he found Toph collapsing on the mat. Aang, Katara, and Yuexi had already made it in for the night and when Toph walked in they suspected Mai and Azula would be drifting in sooner or later.

"Do I have to answer?"Toph groaned. "I've never been on my feet so many hours in my life."

"Well I suppose living in a mansion and then flying around on Appa the whole time didn't really help much huh?" Aang joked but was hit in the head with a small chuck of stone from the wall that Toph bended at him.

"No one was talking to you, Twinkle Toes." Toph snipped and when Yuexi sat down on the mat, she leaned against him and exhaled loudly.

"It'll be alright." Yuexi tried to sooth her by stroking her hair and kissed the crown of her head softly. "We're not going to be down here much longer.

"Doesn't anyone else find it a little odd that Long Feng is putting the two richest people in the cleaning services around here?" Katara mentioned. Aang raised a brow at her. "Well think about it," she elaborated, "both Mai and Toph grew up with servants and having everything done for them. Isn't it just a little ironic that he's putting them both in jobs where they have to do stuff that is completely out of their element?"

"Hey, what are you trying to say? That I can't handle myself?" Toph yelled, leaning up from Yuexi and pointing an accusing finger in Katara's general direction.

"No, I'm just saying…it's ironic."

"She is right," Aang shrugged. "It is a little weird."

"What's weird?" Mai asked as she came in. Aang, for one, was surprised at this since Mai was always the last one in. But, thinking about it at the moment, Aang realized that it was late and Azula still wasn't in yet.

"Nothing important." Toph objected and flopped back down on the mat, Yuexi followed suit and two sat gently wrapped in each other's arms. Katara just smiled and shook her head.

"And they say that we're nauseating?" She whispered to Aang in a snicker.

"Heard that." Toph said, her words muffled into Yuexi's shirt, but still audible.

"Where's Azula?" Mai asked when she looked around and noticed she wasn't in. "She usually doesn't work this late."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Aang said. "Maybe I should go look for her?" He stood before Mai put up an stopping hand and shook her head.

"You stay here, Aang," Mai sighed. "I'll go look for her." Mai was still dressed while everyone else was in the sleeping clothes for the night—with the exception of Toph who just plopped down on the bed and didn't even give changing a second thought other than to strip off her outer garments. Mai quickly pulled her hair back into a bun and made her way out the door.

"If you're not back in an hour I'm coming to get you and Azula!" Aang called before Mai closed the door.

"Well, you two seem to be close." Katara commented on when Mai was finally gone. "All three of you actually."

"Katara, please don't go there." Aang sighed and made his way over to Mai's bed and flopped down against his pillow.

"I'm just saying." Katara still pressed in a lingering manner.

"Well, don't," Aang said firmly. "I can assure you that there's nothing going on with me and Mai…you know she's married."

"Or Azula?"

"Oh geez sweetness, you know Twinkle Toes is gaga over you…leave it alone." Toph groaned out. "And can you two please go a night without waking me up?" Yuexi turned over and gave Aang and Katara an apologizing look for Toph's actions. Everyone knew how cranky she was after being interrupted during sleeping.

"….Do you think she's okay?" Katara asked after a long period of silence. Aang corked a brow at her. "Azula, I mean."

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…I just have a weird feeling." Aang smiled and leaned over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek sweetly.

"See, you do care." He teased as he nuzzled her nose from the side. Katara just sucked her teeth and pushed away from his embrace, sinking further into bed and blowing out the nearby candle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joo Dee always hated this part of the day the most. The part of the day where she started to regain her sense of free will back and she realized that she had gone a whole other day without thinking for herself.

But this time she wasn't in her room. She was in the main chamber where Long Feng usually sat. Her effects had worn off and nonetheless Azula—or as she knew her, Dié—was standing right next to her.

"Um, not to be rude, Sir, but why exactly are you keeping me here this late?" Azula asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible and not that she had the feeling that Long Feng was up to something. She tried to keep her smug smiles up to a minimum.

"I asked you two here because I have an operation that's finally ready to be executed, and I need my two assistants to be in the know." Long Feng explained.

"What's the plan?" Azula asked, and took a strong notice that Joo Dee wasn't asking any questions like she was.

"An invasion of the Fire Nation." He said simply.

"An invasion?" Azula repeated, her eyes widening.

"Yes, I finally have enough recruits that are on my side to form an army big enough to stand a chance against the Fire Nation capital. It's the central hub of the world right now, if that falls, it all will."

"Don't you think something a little more peaceful would be the correct answer?" Azula countered. "I mean, you summoned all the people here with non-violent petitions and persuasion, and if you really have something to say then isn't it wise not to go against your own values?" Azula said in one big breath before exhaling and stepping back a little bit.

Long Feng just stood there for a good few minutes, looking down at the floor before looking up at Azula with fire in his eyes. He walked up to her slowly, his gaze never leaving hers, but Azula stood her ground and kept her stance as Long Feng walked up to her.

"Long Feng, Please," Joo Dee pleaded between the beats of vexing silence. "She's just a child!"

But her words fell to deaf ears and it wasn't long before Long Feng delivered a cold slap across Azula's face, his nails were dull but they were sharp enough and had hit her at the right angle enough to scrap Azula's cheek as his fingers and palm slid across, and Azula tried not to yelp when she knew a slight river of blood was running down her face. Long Feng hung his head to her level when he was finished and made sure she was looking straight at him.

"Who's not a player now?" He whispered darkly.

"W-what?" Azula mumbled.

"Don't act stupid, you can quit the 'I'm a helpless girl from the Earth Kingdom' act. I know it's you….Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." Azula's eyes widened and she stepped back from Long Feng immediately.

"You're smarter than you look, I suppose, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about when you say you're a player, but I'm not going to play a game." Azula broke their eye contact and paced around the room in self pride. "But just to humor you, you caught me…I'm Azula, I meet a group of people who were coming down here and joined them just so I could mess with you." She finally turned to face him. "Is that what you want to hear?" Long Feng gave an evil smile before walking up to her again, but this time grabbing her wrist forcefully.

"Don't play smart with me, Princess." He grunted under his breath.

"Who's playing?" Azula smirked. "Games are for children, Sir. Though I must say this little slap-slap and forcefully grab thing that you're doing here _is_ pretty childish." She could see Long Feng's eyes bulging out in annoyance and the vein on his neck popping out as well.

"Listen to me," Long Feng finally shouted and used the grip on Azula's wrist to push her back against the wall. "You humiliated me." He told her. "Do you know how long it took me to gain the Dai Li's respect back?" He didn't wait for her to answer and just pushed her further into the wall. "I was hoping that one point in my life I'd be able to gain my respect and power back and now I'm glad that you're going to be here to watch it."

Azula writhed underneath his forceful grip. She felt slightly defenseless at the moment, even though she knew that was a very powerful bender. That was the old Azula. She never really thought about her ability to bend much anymore, but whenever she did need to use it was never there for her anymore.

At the moment, Azula's brain was filled with memories of her fire bending in her past. She was a prodigy, and fire bending master and able to beat anyone in her path. But now, it just all seemed foreign to her. Watching herself fire bend in her mind was still just like watching a play. It didn't teach her how she conjured that much fire from her chi, or how she could separate the energy to create lightning. It just showed her what she _could _do.

Still, she was at odds, and even though she couldn't figure out a single thing to make her bending magically reappear as strong as it had been, she still needed to get Long Feng off of her.

Azula gritted her teeth. She had done well when it came to interrogating Joo Dee, but now she was facing Long Feng. He was cunning and flexible. Everything she used to be and still for the life of her couldn't remember. She was rusty at the time she couldn't afford to be.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath before turning her head to smirk at Long Feng.

"Don't bet on it," Azula sneered and fire bended against the wall to jet herself backwards. It wasn't the most powerful blast of fire bending, in actuality compared to her other bending displays it seemed pretty weak, but it was enough to send her and Long Feng falling backwards onto the floor and Azula used that time to scramble away. But as soon as she was almost near the door, she was caught in Joo Dee's arms.

"Ugh, Joo Dee…." Azula wobbled around in Joo Dee's surprisingly strong grip. "What are you doing, I'm trying to get away." Azula knew that she could probably fire bend a little more at Joo Dee, but something inside herself stopped her from bending at her. Some kind of sympathy or a feeling of not wanting to hurt Joo Dee. Azula never remembered this kind of mercy in her old bending, or old personality for that matter. It was just always 'fire bend at whoever was in your way' and that was all. But now, she just couldn't bring herself to fire at Joo Dee.

"I'm sorry…Di-Azula." Joo Dee frowned. "But he's my husband…I have to back him up."

"Traitor!" Azula yelled. "I thought you were changing."

"And I thought you were someone else." Joo Dee sighed, referring to also finding out that the girl she thought was named Dié, was actually the Fire Nation Princess who had personally and intentionally humiliated her husband and got him locked up again. Of course Joo Dee didn't think much of Long Feng being locked up back then—she was actually kind of happy—but she also remembered how Azula had also brainwashed her into running Ba Sing Si while she was gone.

Azula had controlled her just like Long Feng had. Her and him were two of a kind and she couldn't really trust any of them. But, still, Long Feng was her husband, and she vowed to stay beside him. No matter what.

"It doesn't matter who I am…." Azula screamed. "You deserve a second chance, and it doesn't have to be with him!"

"Take her to the correction center." Long Feng behest. And Joo Dee sadly dragged Azula across the main chamber to a small room in the corner.

"Yes sir." Joo Dee agreed and took her into the correction room.

"So after all this and even when the effects have worn off for the night, he's still controlling you?" Azula said to Joo Dee, flashing her a look of disgust and worry.

"I'm….I'm sorry…Princess," Joo Dee let her head drop, "I tried to stand up to him, but he still overpowered me. I'm not strong enough to resist him. He's too powerful."

"That's absurd and you know it." Azula shook her head. "But this is your life, not mine. And if you want to waste the rest of it listening to Mr. Head Case over there then that's your choice."

Azula was forced to sit down in a sparsely lit room with two Dai Li agents, Joo Dee, and Long Feng.

"So what's this all about?" Azula asked, trying to be cool and collected about the whole thing. She looked over at Long Feng specifically. "You found out who I am…aren't you going to lock me up?"

"Quite the contrary, Princess." He bent down to the side of her face that was bleeding by his deadly slap. "That would be too predictable. I can't play the game with predictable moves."

"Back to the game thing, are we?"

Long Feng just smirked and looked down at the earth bindings Azula had around her wrists and ankles.

"So then what are you going to do to me?"

"Something a little more interesting," he told her. "Since you and my _lovely _wife seem to have so much in common, I think you'll fit right in with my plan."

"You're not making any sense." Azula pressed.

"Good," Long Feng laughed deeply. "Then my plan's working." He looked over at the Di Li agents. "Start it up."

"Start what up?" Azula asked in a louder tone, tired of playing it cool and deciding to lose her mind a little. She knew that the old Azula would've probably had this case all wrapped up at the point she was at, but she wasn't as cunning as she used to be yet, and she was still working out the kinks in her plan. Which, apparently, wasn't going so well.

The Dai Li agents began to make a candle surrounded in glass oval spin around a wooden circle, the light flashed before her eyes each time it came closer. The other agent bended some stone around her head and mouth, making it impossible for her to move her head and look away. She tried to close her eyes but the intensity of the light flashing through her eye lids made her tear up and forced her to open her eyes so the water could run down her cheeks and mix with the blood of the slapping mark.

And every time she opened her eyes the light became more vivid, more captivating. And soon, she couldn't look away.

"You're name is Joo Dee…" The agent said. "And you are to listen to Long Feng, your master."

Azula tried to yell through the stone but found that her words were just muffled and fell to deaf ears. Long Feng grabbed Joo Dee by the waist and lead her out of the room.

"I must say, Princess," Long Feng added before leaving. "I did think this was going to be a little bit more of a challenge. But this new you does make it a lot easier for me."

And all Azula did was scream as she was carefully yet unavoidably molded into a perfect product of Long Feng's twisted Joo Dee project.

And Mai saw the whole thing.

She knew that Azula was probably in the main chamber with Joo Dee but she never thought that she'd be in so much trouble. She didn't know what was going on once Joo Dee and Long Feng dragged her into the small room, but she knew that she couldn't interfere. They were already probably in jeopardy enough now that Azula was discovered. She couldn't risk getting herself taken and then revealing that two out of the six there were traitors. That would be too obvious that the others were in on it too.

All she could do was run back to room, and tell the others everything. About the invasion and Azula being found out. She just hoped that while she thought of something to bail Azula out that Azula's old self would resurface enough to help her out until she could find out what to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the hard task of prying Aang and Katara away from each other in their bed and waking up Toph from her midnight deep sleep, Mai was able to get everyone up and ready to listen to her.

"Okay….so let me get this straight," Toph started after Mai blurted out the situation in a long, breathless, string of words. "That sicko Long Feng is planning to invade the Fire Nation?"

Mai nodded. Toph just sucked her teeth and leaned back against Yuexi who put his arms securely around her waist.

"Wow," She jeered. "Invading the Fire Nation capital…how innovative."

"It doesn't matter how innovative it is Toph." Aang said, trying to get back on the seriousness of the matter. "Long Feng is planning to start an invasion."

"Which if not handled properly could start another war." Katara added.

"Another war?" Toph exclaimed. "I think I had enough of the first one."

"I think we all have," Katara sighed.

"I bet you that's what Long Feng is using the army for, an armada to back up his invasion." Yuexi added.

"You think there's a reason why he put you, me, and Yuexi in the army Aang?" Katara asked, turning quizzically towards her boyfriend.

"I don't know…If he knew who Azula was maybe he knows who we are too?" Aang scratched his head, still hating the feeling of the hair through his nails. He wasn't used to washing his hair again, and being in the Black Jade he really wasn't thinking about bringing extra water from the watering center into the washroom to spend extra time washing his hair. Luckily, now that Katara was here and was actively in his hair—for more reasons than one—she reminded him a little more to keep his hair clean.

"Are you sure Azula covered for us when Long Feng found her out, Mai?" Aang asked.

"I'm sure, she never said anything about us, but then neither did he."

"That doesn't mean that he's not suspicious." Yuexi said.

"Yeah, but Long Feng knows that we're all enemies with Azula, I mean he certainly doesn't know about her accident." Katara said. "But then again…I don't know. He's already proven to be a lot craftier than we anticipated."

"This whole situation is a lot more than we anticipated." Aang mentioned. "And this means that Jojo could be in danger too."

"So, what's the plan?" Toph said, jumping to the point.

"Maybe we should all leave while it's still safe, bust Azula out and leave?" Katara suggested, very vividly remembering the day of black sun where they could've been out of danger if they would've just cut their losses and left early.

"Won't work." Yuexi countered.

"Why not?"

"Because, whether we think Long Feng knows or not still doesn't confirm anything." Yuexi elaborated. "Like you said, he still knows that you all were enemies last time he met you right?' Everyone nodded. "So maybe he doesn't know. Though he might suspect something if all of the same people who were initiated in with Azula magically leave the same time she was figured out."

Aang sighed. "He's right, we do have a mission. We're down here first and foremost to stop the Black Jade."

"And we need people on the inside." Mai said. "Which is why me and Toph need to go back up ground and the rest of you need to stay down here."

"What?' Toph yelled. "Why me and you?"

"Because no one's going to really pay attention if a dish washer and a cleaner are gone, at least not as much as if three members of the army were gone." Everyone looked around at one another.

"I guess you're right." Toph sighed. Yuexi looked down at her and squeezed her waist affectionately. Toph just leaned further into him without looking at him. Yuexi knew that she was upset about being separated, but she was too…well, _Toph_, to admit it.

"But people are still going to notice if you don't report to your jobs at all." Katara mentioned.

"So just say we're sick or something, just get us off the hook." Toph reasoned.

"And Azula?" Aang asked, worry thick in his voice. Mai also saddened at this.

"I don't know what they did to her after they took her in that room," Mai said. "You guys need to try and find out. Track her down and keep an eye on her if you can." Yuexi, Aang, and Katara all nodded.

"Alright, so me and Toph will leave tomorrow later tonight." Mai suggested and looked over at Toph. "I know its short notice, but get a little more sleep and we'll leave in a few hours."

"Why not tomorrow?" Toph groaned, falling back into the bed as she spoke.

"Because tomorrow, everyone will be buzzing around, it's a lot easier to deal with the night guards than deal with everyone who mills about during the day." Mai explained and blew out the candles. "Sleep, now."

Toph just blew some hair out of her face and turned over. Yuexi, Aang, and Katara followed and suit and the room was silent once again.

Until Yuexi's voice broke the silence across the mat to Toph.

"What, Yuexi?" Toph moaned. Her feet weren't on the ground so Yuexi didn't know how she knew that he was about to talk to her. It was just one of Toph's many mysterious qualities that would always awe him.

"Nothing, but are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

"All of what?"

"You know, leaving and all…are you okay with that?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Toph wasn't facing him, only her back was, but Yuexi could already see her face. It was probably flushed with embarrassment and yet her mouth was probably stiff with every ouch of her pride, not wanting to admit that she really was upset.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her small body, pressing himself against her back in a fashion he's never done. Toph just hugged her pillow, and Yuexi could feel the heat coming from her cheeks even in his position.

"_I'll_ miss you, you know." He told her quietly, whispering against her neck and liking it when he felt her jump slightly against him and the goose bumps form on her skin. Suddenly he felt her fingers encircle around his arms and held them tighter.

"I know…." She choked out. "I'll miss you too….more than anything." Yuexi smiled against her neck and held her all the more tighter while Toph relaxed against him.

"You're not crying, are you?" Yuexi teased. Toph hit his arm but then snuggled into it a second later.

"No," She protested. There were no more words spoken between the two of them, but Yuexi laughed a little when he still felt her sniffling against his arm.

**I couldn't resist the ending fluff. Sorry. So a few more characters are going above ground, but it won't be a just for kicks visit. Next chapter is a little more planning and explaining and then the good stuff happens. **

**And as for the Yuexi/Toph name. I've picked one name out of the names you guy have given me and I have decided to go with "Toexi". It has a nice ring to it and it gets both of the characters names in pretty nicely. I know a lot of you actually suggested that name, so whoever was the first one to suggest it…pat yourself on the back, you've now created an unofficial ship name. Yay?**

**And just to dodge any questions of how the name will be pronounced it's "tow-eh-gee". Good enough, right? **

**Review Responses:**

**Private LL Church: Glad your liking all the Kataang, sorry if there wasn't a lot in this chapter but at least they're not going to separated in this situation like Toph and Yuexi are. But what can I say, some situations call for practicality and not for who's dating who so they need to be together. Anyway, still glad you liked the last chapter. **

**Catstop: Sorry I misspelled your name last chapter...that's my bad. I usually check that stuff but I guess I just missed it. Anyway, I think you were the first one to suggest the Toexi, so congratulations…and the Joo Feng. Glad you liked the non femslash Mai/Azula moment. But I'm sure you're disappointed with Joo Dee again. **

**Kountry101: Glad you liked the last chapter, sorry I had to make you wait two weeks for the next one though. **

**Ookamii: Thank you…and glad you liked the end of the last chapter. Who says twisted can't be interesting, right? **

**Winnow: That's pretty cool, I have a friend at school that looks at things with a psychological eye, so I understand. Sorry if something seemed off about last chapter, I try my hardest to work on the balance of each chapter, but there are so many different ways to balance your writing it can't work for every chapter. I know I actually had a hard time with this chapter, and I'm sure it shows. But, anyway, no I haven't seen Inception yet. Since I'm still a little 16-year-old when I go to the movies depends on my parents giving me the money to go, and after going to see How to Train Your Dragon twice, Why did I Get Married Too?, Toy Story 3, and The Last Airbender I don't think I'll be getting to the movies any time soon. I'll try to go see it though. **

**GakuenAliceGRL: I know, I really haven't been reading a lot of any fanfiction lately, but I know that ever since the season finale the Zutarians have been on a rampage. But I always try to provide good quality, Kataang friendly stories so I'm glad that you like my story. And, yes, Long Feng is technically rapping Joo Dee, even though she's brainwashed she wants to say no. **

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: Glad you liked the chapter, and equally glad that I inspired you to have a kataangy name. I'm excited to find out what it is. **

**Katsumara: Glad you liked the chapter, you know last chapter wasn't originally in my planning, but since I realized that there wasn't a lot of time to have the characters wind down and what not I decided to just add it in there. Plus I know that people like those slow slightly romantic chapters every once and a while especially right before big plot lines like what's coming up. Anyway, thank you for your suggestions on Toexi.**

**Zebradonkey: I like nice Azula too. And since I knew she was going to be in this story and I wanted to something with her that has never been done before. Making her nice with amnesia is pretty avant-garde I suppose. Anyway, everyone seemed to like the Mai/Azula talk to I'm glad that it was hit, and, yes, Aang and Katara are going at it (and still are, haha). Oh, and though I don't want to give away too much on Azula's part in the story I can say that you'll be very surprised by how her whole memories thing plays out. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and I think everyone likes the nice Azula more than they thought they would. *snickers***

**SeaTrollTakeover: Thanks, I think all of you need some well deserved Kataang fluff after they're been apart for so long, but the story must move on. **

**JasminDragon22: I'm glad you liked Aang's line. When I read your review I went back and read it and it actually was pretty funny (I didn't think about it much when I was actually writing and editing it). Anyway, Azula is still a little rusty but she's not out for the count yet don't you worry. **

**Balseirocharmed: Thank you and sorry I had to make you wait two weeks for the next chapter. **

**Opual: That's alright, take your time. The story isn't going anywhere. And I know you've been reading some How to Train Your Dragon fanfiction, so just read what you want. And I like your story "How to be a Dragonologist"; I have to catch up on that story as well. **

**Madier1095: Glad you liked the talks—it seems everyone did—and, yes, Long Feng is a bastard. **

**MusicalWeirdo: Wow, thank you so much. I'm glad you really like my story, and just review when you can. And thank you for the name suggestions. **

**Swalgren: Thank you, I'm glad you like all my stories. And as for my DeviantArt account, the link is on my profile page. But, I must warn you, there's not a lot of my art on there, maybe about five or six quick little messy sketches. I have a lot of good drawings in my sketch books, I'm just waiting on a tablet to color them, but my parents seem to make it their mission to refuse to buy one. So my accounts a little dead right now. **

**Destiny321: wow, you read all 30 chapters at once, that takes some serious skill. Anyway, I'm glad you like the stories and the relationships. I actually use my fanfiction writing to work on my writing skills so my own personal writing can be in tip top shape. And you actually called it, because I am planning to be a writer…that and an animator. I actually already have a novel all written up that I'm editing and getting ready to send out to an agent. But don't hold your breath yet, because it'll probably be a while before anything is set in stone. **

**Wow guys, 18 reviews for one chapter, plus I'm at the 400 review mark now. I really do love all of you guys. See you next week. **


	32. To the Head, Part Two

**Sorry about the delay, my computer starting typing numbers instead of letters all day, and it made editing impossible….so I had to wait until I could get my laptop to cooperate. **

**Anyway….this week I have discovered a lovely little thing called the UFO Awards. (Universal Fanfiction Open). Within the UFO you can nominate and vote for your favorite fanfiction in two categories: "best in fandom" and "best overall". Anyway, to get to the point, I noticed that mostly all of the fanfics nominated for Avatar are….you guessed it, Zutara stories. Now, I have nothing against Zutarian writers in general, but I just think that there are plenty of other Avatar stories out there that aren't Zutara stories that deserve to be nominated.**

**So, what I'm asking you is to Google the UFO awards nominate and vote for your favorite non-zutarian stories. I'm not necessarily telling you to vote for Fire War Renaissance (though if you want to then I'm not gonna hold you back), just make sure that every aspect the fandom gets their say in what stories are good.**

**Anyways….enjoy the Chapter and get a de-fogger for your computer, because this chapter does get a tad steamy in the middle.**

Chapter Thirty-Two: To the Head, Part Two

Azula sat in the room.

It was quiet, dark, and there was this constant drip of water that was irritating her beyond any beliefs possible.

What was she doing in there? She couldn't exactly think straight, and she had a maddening headache.

"Are you feeling better, Princess?" A man suddenly came inside, he was tall, somewhat slender, and he seemed to be a very stately yet oddly intimidating person. He stood with a smug smile, his mustache curving up above his lips in a sinister fashion that seemed all too familiar to Azula.

Whoever he was, though, when he walked into the room Azula felt as though he was her master, she perked up beyond her mental understanding and listened to everything he said like it was the words of the spirits.

She knew his name for some reason.

"Yes, Long Feng," Azula answered promptly. "But I do not know of this princess you speak of."

"Ah, yes," Long Feng smirked. "Joo Dee, please report to copy room, I have some scrolls and flyers that need to be picked up."

"Right away Long Feng sir," Azula stood immediately and made her way out of the dark room. There were bars in front of the door, but Long Feng allowed her to get through and opened the door for her. He stopped her, though, right before she made her way down the long and equally dark hallway.

"And Joo Dee?" Long Feng said.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Change into these clothes," he asked her, showing her a badge dress with green lining. Azula nodded and took the clothes, heading for her room to change before making it to the copy room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mai and Toph were all ready to leave. They weren't able to take everything they had brought back with them, but they took all that was necessary and able to fit into their backpacks, for moveable purposes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuexi asked Toph one last time, when he could see she was putting the last of her things into her pack.

"Yes Yuexi," Toph sighed and rolled her eyes a little. "Didn't we go through this last night?" She told him. And when she felt him slump slightly behind her, she turned to face him and smiled.

"What?" Yuexi asked with a grin himself. Toph leaned against him and placed a hand firmly on his chest, bunching his shirt for a moment. Yuexi could tell by the way she was leaning against him that she was listening to his heartbeat. She always did this right before she said good bye to him, whether it was for the night, or for the day. Now that Yuexi thought about it, though, he realized that it was going to be the first time that the two of them were apart ever since they got together almost three months ago.

"I'll miss you," Toph whispered against his shirt. And Yuexi held her close, stroking her hair.

"I'll miss you too, be safe okay?"

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" She joked. "I mean I'm not the one going off into war on the enemy's side."

"Hey, whatever happened to I'm 'full of archery awesomeness'?" Yuexi smirked and then kissed the crown on her head.

"I know you are, I'm just saying….you be careful too." She pulled away and added a perfectly timed punch on his shoulder before Mai started breathing down her neck about leaving.

"Bye," He whispered against her hair and pulled away to get one last look at her. "We won't be a part for too long, okay."

"M`kay." She sighed and darted her head around nervously; biting her lips as well. Yuexi could tell what she was getting at and was happy to fulfill with her unspoken need.

He placed his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head up to guide her lips towards his. His kissed her gently; it wasn't about being rough or exploration. His kiss was more to speak to her in ways that his myriads of goodbyes couldn't. And when he felt her lips finally sink and move underneath his, he knew he was getting the point across.

Toph was the one to pull away first, leaving her eyes closed and leaving herself strapped to Yuexi's shoulders as her hoist up to his height. They leaned their foreheads together and drank in the last of the moment before Mai cleared her throat.

"Guys, you're not going to be separated just yet….but we really have to go now while the night shift is still thin." Mai told them and Yuexi smiled. He would be going with the two as back up with his bow and arrow while they escaped. So technically he and Toph would be together for a little longer, but it would more business, and when it was time for Mai and Toph to escape, Yuexi was sure there wouldn't be time for proper goodbyes.

"Alright," Toph looked over at Aang and Katara and hugged them both collectively. After Katara hugged Toph one more time Aang made his way over to Mai.

"Are you sure this is all going to be okay?" He asked her.

"I wish I knew, but one step at a time right?' Mai sighed.

"Yeah…I guess." Aang sighed as well and looked off to the side, almost nervously. Mai smiled a little and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Me and Toph will make it up there and back to the teashop in a little over an hour and then we'll brainstorm on how to stop the armada."

"And us?" Aang asked.

"You guys just stay here and go along with whatever you can, don't make anything look too suspicious. And when you guys are at the fire nation capital with the army, you guys take them down on the inside, and we'll be there to help you." Aang nodded slowly.

"And Azula?" He mentioned. Mai sighed at this, her gaze and general facial features lowering.

"Try and find her, but still keep it low profile."

"Alright," Aang nodded once more before hugging Mai, a surprising gesture for her. She was happy to hug him back though.

"Hang in there okay?" She told him as she pulled away.

"Will do," Aang smiled, "and I'll miss you, you know." He told her as well. Mai corked a brow, finding the whole moment between them slightly odd. Aang picked up on that and laughed a little in reply. "Well," he elaborated. "You _are _my older sister….Ju Yon."

Mai just smiled and shook her head.

"Bye Aang," she told him before her, Toph, and Yuexi left.

As soon as the three were gone Katara gave Aang a mischievous look, her eyes narrowing and her desire showing even more vividly through her lashes. Aang picked up on this mood very quickly and took her hand gently.

"You do know that we're in a very serious situation now, don't you?" Aang asked her, though Katara could tell if he messing around with her as he spoke, still, though, he led her over to Mai's bed and sat her down beside him.

"And you do know that I really want to kiss you right now, don't you?" She told him in a jest and nuzzled her lips against his neck while she ran her hands through his hair, making him shiver slightly.

"You know, I just sort of feel like we're taking advantage of this free time….I mean, maybe we should be searching for Azula." Katara was about to just shut him up by kissing him, but as soon as he mentioned Azula, she frowned and reared back slightly.

"Aang…" She sighed. "There's no use looking for Azula this early in the morning. We'll just look suspicious if we're wandering around for no reason." She moved her lips up to his cheek and kissed him, skimming his arms with her hands tenderly for good measure.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Aang told her.

"Are you sure?" Katara sighed and hugged him a little tighter, kissing him again. "Are you sure there's not anything else, going on?"

"Katara, please, let's not go through this again. I thought you and Azula were on good terms now?""

"I'm just saying, Aang," she explained. "I'm away from you for two months, I barely get any letters from you, and when I finally do find you, you're with Azula and suddenly you two are so close."

"Katara do you even hear yourself right now?" Aang told her, turning his body fully towards her and grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"Yes….and I don't hear you telling me that I'm wrong."

"You _are_," Aang stressed. "Katara's it's all in your head….you know I love you. It's just…" he trailed off, lingering on his words and making sure he was putting them in the right order.

"Just _what_?"

"Just….that…Azula's going through a lot and I just want to be there for her…she really is trying to change." Katara looked away and sucked her teeth. Aang sighed, his shoulder hanging low. "Katara….you're the only girl for me and you know that…so why are you being so insecure?"

"I just…feel kind of defensive right now."

"You don't need to be." He told her and weaved an arm around her shoulders, her head automatically leaning against his.

"I know, I know, but I feel like she knows you better than I do right now…I mean have you heard you two when she comes in form work at night?…It's like you two are best friends and you've only been around each other for two months."

"We are friends…."Aang concurred. "But you're so much more than that, and you never have to worry about anyone taking me away from you." He kissed her fore head and leaned her up to face him. "Avatar Promise."

Katara smiled before she decided to tease him a little. "You know, you broke the last Avatar promise." Aang rolled his eyes and pulled her towards him for a kiss. He quickly devoured her mouth, trying to prove in more ways than one that he truly did love her. And, at the moment, Aang wasn't thinking about what was logical, he was just on the one track goal of proving that to her. Katara didn't seem to mind either, as she only sank underneath his hot maneuverings of his lips and hands all over her body. Down her arms, her sides, hips, thighs, and curving her leg up against him so he had the room to nestle between her legs, feeling an intense warmth there that he had never felt before.

Aang was glad this time that Katara was wearing her sleeping robes, which—to his enjoyment—where much thinner than her regular clothing. He pulled slightly at the makeshift knot of Katara's robe and began to pull at it and once the fabric around her slackened and fell off her shoulders just slightly. He nibbled at the newly exposed skin, and Katara played around with his hair and the nape of his neck while he ran the tip of his tongue along the exposed part of her neck and chest. Aang could see Katara's chest bindings beneath her clothing and urged to take a closer look, but also he realized that his sense of stopping was starting to kick in again.

It was getting a little too hot, but Katara didn't show any want to stop, especially when she grabbed him back down towards her and kissed him just as hungrily as he has kissed her, dragging her hands underneath his sleeping shirt and running her nails along the skin just enough to make Aang hiss in pleasure.

And just then, the door opened.

"Hello," A familiar voice called out.

Aang shot up from Katara's kiss and looked up to see Azula closing the door behind her.

"A-Azula?" Aang exclaimed and got up immediately from Katara and went towards her. "Are you alright…Mai told us that she saw you and Long Feng last night and…" as he walked up towards her though Aang realized that Azula was staring at him like she has never seen him before.

"Um, I'm sorry, and you are?" She asked him. "Why are you in my room?"

"Azula, stop messing around," Aang said, getting more and more worried by the second. Azula just lifted a brow at him and walked over to the washroom.

"And stop calling me Azula, I am Joo Dee." She walked a little more quickly than usual to the washroom. "I'm should go change and get to the copy room, I'm going to be late."

As she closed the door behind him Aang stood wide eyed for a few minutes before coming to a realization.

"Joo Dee….?' Aang contemplated on how Azula had just said that her name was Joo Dee. He connected this to how Mai said that Long Feng had found her out, and then took her into a small room. "Oh no," he gasped. "Katara…I think…" as he turned towards his girlfriend she looked very angrily at him from the bed, her clothes wrinkled and half hanging off her, her hair messed and slightly frizzed from his hands and her previous sleeping, and her face sweaty and wrinkled in anger. It dawned on Aang that when Azula walked in he had kind of just jumped off of her. Leaving her cold and shivering for his warmth once more, and it wasn't exactly helping to quell her previous accusations either. "….Katara…I'm-"

"Not having something with Azula huh?" She finished for him. "You get me all worked up and then you just leave me here when…when _she_ walks in?"

"Katara, please, this is serious, I think Azula's been brainwashed again."

"Don't you think you should at least act like you care that I'm kind of mad at you right now." Katara stressed and Aang sighed, walking towards Katara and sitting beside her on the bed again.

"I told you, Katara." He said to her.

"Tell me again." Katara said, a little childishly. He smiled and bent down to kiss her neck, a little possessively.

"I love you…" he lingered. "I love you and not…" he stopped himself and just continued to kiss her more. Katara didn't miss his pause, though and looked over at Azula as she opened the door, dressed in her Joo Dee outfit, and walked towards the door. She glared at her and held Aang against her a little tighter when Azula flashed a confused look at Katara's glare.

"I love you too, Aang." Katara told him as Azula left, making sure she heard him before she closed the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph and Mai made it to Iroh's teashop in about two hours. They had forgotten how far they had to walk and underestimated the fact that they would be tired while they were walking.

It was, of course, a shock to Zuko and everyone to see the two outside when they finally did manage to get there and knock on the door.

"Ma-Mai?" Zuko stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"What no 'hello my dearest wife what brings you to these parts'?" Toph stepped in, panting as she stood there. Zuko just smirked at her and turn towards Mai, both confusion and happiness in his eyes.

"We have some bad news, Zuko." Mai elaborated and Zuko's face immediately fell.

"How bad?"

"Like Azula's busted and is now at the mercy of Long Feng bad." Zuko gulped.

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting the guy," Zuko told her. "But I hear he's not the most friendly."

"I second that…he even creeps me out a little." Toph said. "But do you mind if we finish this little conversation inside?"

"Oh, sure." Zuko smiled and let the two girls in. While Toph pushed passed Zuko and went directly to get some tea from Iroh, Mai grabbed her husband by the shirt and kissed him right there near the doorway.

"You think you could just see me after all this time and not kiss me hello?" Mai joked and Zuko was happy to finish what she started. That is until Sokka walked in.

"Mai?" Sokka said, mouth slightly agape. "What are you doing up here, aren't you supposed to be down in the Black Jade with Katara and everyone?"

"We have a bit of a problem…I'd rather everyone be here to hear it before I explain though." Mai told him, still tucked against Zuko's chest. "So you should get Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors up."

"Peh….I can get the other's up, but you're hanging on a wind and a prayer when you're asking to get Suki up any time before noon now."

"Sokka, this is important," Zuko said. "And we need everyone to be clued in….you're her boyfriend so just do it."

After about an hour of gathering everyone and making sure they were all fully woken up—with the inclusion of Suki—Mai finally stood and began to speak.

"Okay, this isn't exactly a pleasure visit." She started. "So I'll just get to the point." Mai breathed. "Yesterday Azula's true identity was discovered by Long Feng."

"Wasn't the whole point of sending Azula down there is because you all thought she could handle this Long Feng guy?" Tin-Tin asked. "Looks like she just made a bigger mess."

"I don't think so," Toph said, "I personally think Long Feng knew from the beginning, he probably knows about all of us."

"Then why didn't you guys just all leave?" Sokka asked.

"Because we still have a mission, Sokka, and we need to have people on the inside." Mai told him.

"So where's Azula?" Zuko questioned.

"Well, we're not exactly sure, but we're pretty sure that Long Feng is taking her hostage…but as far as we know, he hasn't found out about the rest of us….but that still doesn't mean he doesn't know." Toph enlightened everyone.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Zuko said, "Azula's not strong enough to face Long Feng on her own yet."

"We have Yuexi, Katara, and Aang on the case; they're looking for her as we speak." Zuko's head just dropped as Toph reassured him with while Mai placed her hand on his.

"Azula's stronger than you think, Zuko, she really is." Mai told him and Zuko nuzzled her hair very slightly.

"Okay, okay!" Suki screamed. "But what are going to do about this?"

"Actually, Suki, Azula's being found out is only half the problem." Mai said.

"Half?" Suki exclaimed. "What else is that nut job up to?"

"He's planning to invade the Fire Nation capital…he's got a giant army heading there pretty soon." Zuko's eyes were the ones that widened the most as Toph explained. He had been absent from his new throne as Fire Lord for a while now and he knew that, more than anything, he needed to be at the capital when the army did come.

"Well," Iroh stepped in, after remaining quiet for most of the explanation. "I suppose we must fight them off, then won't we?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah," she said. "But this is a giant army we're talking about here, how are we going to find a big enough army to take out Long Feng's huge armada?"

"We might not beat them with numbers, but we'll beat them with skill." Iroh said, and Zuko smiled at his uncle.

"You mean the White Lotus?" Zuko questioned just to be sure. Iroh bobbed his head in agreement.

"The very same…"

"Perfect, when do we leave?" Suki asked in excitement, obviously happy that she was finally going to be going somewhere.

"_We_ don't leave anywhere." Sokka told her firmly, placing a sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Suki said, notably irritated. "What do you mean we're not going anywhere?"

"You don't need to be anywhere near a battle field, Suki, you're pregnant." Sokka explained. "No discussion."

Suki, though everyone was expecting her to jump up and make a scene, just poked out her lower lip and sat down in her seat with her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Everyone still knew that Sokka would be getting the third degree from Suki when they got back into their room. She did though—when she thought no one was looking—jerk at his ear, pulling it forcefully enough for Sokka to yelp a bit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula was the last one to make it in that night after Yuexi, Katara, and Aang made it in from army practice, and was still as weird as she had been that morning.

It was Katara, though, that told Aang if Azula was under the same mind control as Joo Dee was then the effects would wear off at night. Aang cold only concur, and went to sleep as did Katara, and soon Azula—without saying anything to either of them.

Soon, though, Aang felt a tug at his sleeping shirt, waking him right up from his light sleep. He looked over his shoulder to see Azula looking at him; her eyes weren't glazed and dilated like they had been that morning.

"Aang," she whispered, almost urgently, and shook him again.

"Wh-what?" Aang rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to turn to face her without moving Katara too much, who was comfortable nestled in his arms. "Azula? What are you doing up?"

"Aang, I need your help." She whispered with the same sense of urgency. This woke up Aang up immediately. He folded himself out of Katara's arms and sat right at the edge of the bed, while Azula was sitting on the floor.

"Okay, what's the matter, what did Long Feng do to you?"

"He found out who I am….and he-he turned me into Joo Dee. That's all I remember about today, everything else is a blank, and I think I just snapped out of it while I was sleeping." She told him, seeming like she was crying as she did so. "I barely know who I am anymore, and now my brain's being abused when there's barely anything in there in the first place." She sank down lower. "Now I really don't know who I am if I can just be so easily manipulated."

"It's not your fault…" Aang tried to comfort her. "Anyone can be brainwashed, it's not because you're easily manipulated, because you're not." He wanted to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but rejected to do so, he looked over his shoulder slightly as Azula cried, seeing his girlfriend sleeping quietly. He hadn't forgotten the conversation him and Katara had had that morning, and was trying his best to not make it seem like he was covering.

He looked at Azula again, still crying. He couldn't leave her like that.

"What am I going to do?" She asked him. "Long Feng will just brainwash me tomorrow too, or else it'll do more harm than good if I resist."

"Come on, Azula, you're stronger than this….I know you are." Aang told her, still resisting comforting her on a physical level.

"I know you're like everyone else, and you think that the old Azula just pops up in these situations, but she doesn't…though I wish she did. Then I wouldn't be putting you all in jeopardy."

"Azula," Aang sighed. He knew nothing about the effects of brainwashing. He was only limited to his experience with Jet. Which, still with that information, told him little. He knew that Azula's situation was a lot more complex, she had so much brain damage as it was, and now that she was suffering another identity crisis, he couldn't tell if the effects would jog more memories, or completely wash them away again.

She was on a crossroad of knowing who she really was and having all of her progress go down the drain.

And Aang didn't have the slightest clue of how to help her.

After another good couple of minutes of her crying and Aang being lost in his own thoughts of what to do, Azula finally looked up at him, her eyes wet and her whole frame shaking violently.

It wasn't long before Aang had her in his arms.

He told himself it was just for comfort, and for all it was worth, he felt the same way as he thought. But it was the guilt that was eating him alive while Azula cried on his shoulder. The conversation with Katara was running through his mind scarily, and he kept turning to see if Katara was waking up from all the sudden movement. But, she slept peacefully it seemed. And after a few minutes of calming Azula down he suggested that she sleep and she went carefully back to her bed without a single word but a gentle thank you and sniffle.

As soon as Azula was back in her bed, Aang got up to use the washroom, finding himself too unnerved to crawl back in the bed at the minute. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why do I feel guilty?" He told himself. He knew that he only loved Katara, but whenever Azula was around now, he just felt like he had done something wrong. Like now whenever he was around her, he was cheating…because of what Katara had said….

"Guilty about what?" Yuexi suddenly asked. With all the commotion Aang had forgotten that Yuexi was, in fact, sleeping on the mat. "The little hug you gave Azula?"

He hit the nail right on the head and Aang nodded.

"Did it look that bad?" He asked, not surprised that Yuexi had been awake and saw him and Azula.

"It just seemed like you were being a good friend, to me." Yuexi answered truthfully. "Unless, there _is_ something there…maybe you're confused about your feelings for Azula?"

"No, no," Aang immediately defended himself. "I know how I feel….I _love_ Katara, end of the discussion, it's just that she got so jealous of me and Azula being friends, it makes me think I'm doing something wrong."

"You can be friends with other girls, Aang, it's not a crime. I mean, you and Toph are friends….I'm not jealous of you two though."

"Yeah…I just wish Katara saw it that way."

"She will," Yuexi told him confidently. "Just as long as there really is nothing going on with you and Azula, there's nothing wrong with you being just friends."

Aang sighed. "Maybe you're right…." He mused. Yuexi used the washroom as well, before leaving.

"Get some sleep, Aang," Yuexi told him. "Your lady awaits." He winked before finally leaving and Aang sighed one more time before leaving, himself.

He made it back into bed eventually, and covering himself with the covers as much as he could while Katara slept.

"What's with all the moving?" Katara asked, almost jokingly. "Geez, are you having a bad dream or something?"

Aang tried to give her that best smile he could though he knew it just came of wry.

"What's wrong?" She asked, stroking his cheek to stop his teeth from lightly chattering. "Are you cold? Do need some more of the blanket?"

"No, no, I'm fine." He hurriedly said and placed his hand over hers on his cheek. "I just….I just love you so much." He said, feeling like he was pushing it slightly, but when Katara smiled genuinely at him he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

Katara bent over to kiss him, it was a sweet, short kiss, but housed all the passion Katara had for him in on single touch. "I love you too." She responded back, still smiling. "And, I'm sorry about this morning….I know you love me and I should trust you more…you've never given me a reason not to."

That made Aang feel like he had been punched in the stomach. "Y-yeah." He laughed, hoping Katara couldn't see the worry behind his eyes. And with that the two laid back down, Katara immediately snuggling her back against him. He stiffened a bit against her, but still wrapped his arms around her, a little loosely. Katara didn't seem to mind, and just sank against him and placed her hands securely on his arms, kissing the backs of his hands before whispering "good night".

"Yeah," Aang gulped, "Good night."

**I don't know how many of you saw that coming….but I thought this would be an interesting little tidbit to work with. Aang and Azula are getting closer, Katara's jealous, and ultimately makes Aang think he's cheating when he's just being nice. I suppose we'll see how this all works out later, huh? I mean, we all know how Aang feels…but what's Azula up to? Oh, and the White Lotus is making its triumphant return (cause I loved those guys in the finale I thought I bring them back), and Suki can't go….we'll see how that turned out next chapter.**

**Anyway…the end of part 3 is very near…but don't worry, I plan to run parts 3 and 4 back to back since I made you guys wait so long…again.**

**Review Responses: **

**Madier1095: I love the new Azula as well, but I too miss old Azula. But, I feel Azula needs to take a journey, though, and she couldn't be her old self to do so. **

**Kimjuni2: Yes I feel bad for Azula as well, but these things have to happen, for the story, I mean. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**MusicalWerido: Sorry if there wasn't that much Zuko and Suki in this chapter, I added a lot things about them at first, but I had to cut them because it seemed to drag out the chapter unnecessarily. And I liked the Toexi fluff as well. **

**Poka: I'm glad you like the plot twist/action, but just as a heads up, Part 4 will be a little more laid back than this part….not too much action, but plenty of drama. **

**Pureawesomeness13: Wow, you read it all in two days? I'm glad you liked it that much to read it all that quickly, I'm just sorry I had to make you wait two weeks ago…and this week for that matter. Eh, blame my computer. As for Sokka and Suki, they'll be further explored in part 4…all your questions will be answered then. **

**SeaTrollTakeover: glad you like it…and I'm also glad that you like the name Toexi, I think everyone did. **

**GakuenAliceGRL: Um, no, he's not going to rape Azula…though that does sound like something he would do, I didn't have that in mind. **

**Kataangloverforeverx: Glad you like the chapter, though I can't tell you whether or not Azula's going to turn back into her old self…that wouldn't make it any fun if you knew in advance would it?**

**Katsumara: Yeah, Katara gets jealous, and she's even more jealous in this chapter. And I'm glad the story is getting interesting…at least I know that whatever I'm doing is working. **

**Private LL Church: Yeah, everyone thinks Azula is going to magically revert back to her old self just when she's faced with adversity or something, but it's a much more gradual process. I hope you liked this chapter, it had plenty of Kataang in it and a lovely little make out scene. Yay?**

**Twinemma26: It's good to know that my story excites you….and I'm sorry but I haven't gotten around to reading your story yet, but I will. And I don't know about you using my ideas…so I'll have to ask what **_**exactly**_** you mean by 'using my ideas" because I don't like people taking **_**certain**_** ideas of mine that are original to my story, so I'll need you to tell me just exactly what ideas you're talking about if that's alright. **

**Cattastrophies: You're review made me very happy….so thank you for brightening my day as well. Not a lot of my reviews tell me that I'm a good person, so it really meant a lot that you think that. As for Azula and Aang, they have developed a friendship, and the subject of Azula and Aang past together will be discussed, but that's all I want to say about it, I don't want to give away too much, you know? And I also know that it's hard to find good stories with a healthy dose of Kataang fluff, so I'm glad my story provides that for you.**

**Leechi Nuts Elle: Yeah, I know what you mean about the post-war stories, they never really seem to interest me much unless they're done really well. But, I'm glad you like my story. And I like Mai and Aang's interaction as well, and as the story unfolds, you'll see them get closer and closer, almost like siblings. **

**GrowItUp101: Glad you like the story, and that it seems like it'll only get better to you….it makes me and happy and want to write more! **

**Thanks guys, 420 reviews now? You all are still rocking my Avatar socks! See you next week!**


	33. Quiet Tread

**Sorry folks, my laptop was being a weirdo once again, but I was able to fiddle with it all day and get it to work with me. **

**Also, just to calm everyone's nerves a tad about the last chapter pertaining to the Azula and Aang story line, please remember that this is and always will be a Kataang story, so don't pull out your hair thinking that this is suddenly going to shift to Azulaang…I am going to say, though, that there is a little one-sided action going on. **

**Also, on a last note: RIP…here lies the summer of BlackRose108 (school starts for me, in three days).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Quiet Tread

Toph was able to get them fast transportation to the Fire Nation Capital. She said her family had connection to a new inventor named Gan Mo and he was able to lend them a prototype of his new invention to get to the edge of the mainland.

It was a trackless steam locomotive.

Similar to the trackless machine that Ty Lee remembered riding in with Azula and Mai. Only Gan Mo's version didn't involve the polluting effects of the coal that the Fire Nation used previously.

The only problem was that no one knew how to drive it. Iroh had his own plans to summon the White Lotus and promised Zuko that he'd make it there in time, so he was out of the question, and Ty Lee and Mai claimed that Lo and Li were the ones driving the trackless train when they were chasing Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

It wasn't a big surprise that Zuko ended up being the one to drive the locomotive across the mainland. He stayed on the course of the map that Gan Mo had given them along with the locomotive of the areas that were able to handle the vehicle's weight and were wide and open enough to not disturb any villages.

Although it was tough to get used to at first, the locomotive served its purpose: it was fast.

Once they arrived at the edge of the mainland, Zuko had a royal airship met them at the water's edge to the capital. A trip that would take two and a half days.

"Wow, it'll only took us a week to get to the edge…I guess that Gan Mo guy isn't just a mad inventor." Toph said when they got off of the locomotive. "Nice driving, Zuko," she added with a snicker.

"Hey, I got us here in one piece didn't I?' Zuko yelled, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"You did fine, Zuko…just try and steer in a straight line next time." Mai said, trying to be truthful and considerate all at the same time while she put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek softly.

"Someone else is steering next time we ride one of these things." Zuko groaned and slammed the door to the locomotive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki sat quietly on the couch in the living quarters of the tea shop. Sokka promised to keep the shop going while Iroh was away, but wasn't blind to the fact that Suki was actively pissed about having been left behind to go to the Fire Nation Capital. Ren would be leading the Kyoshi Warriors on the mission, a position that usually went to Suki, and although she knew Ren was a capable leader, she felt a tinge of guilt for leaving her team with a new leader on a very important mission.

"Here," Sokka offered Suki some mint tea, when he heard her groaning while in the chair. "It helps with stomach aches."

She took the tea, not looking at him as she took it.

"Okay…what's wrong, Suki?" Sokka sat down and asked. "You haven't made eye contact with me ever since everyone left."

"Yeah…without me." She crossed her arms over her chest and sank down further into in the couch.

"Suki, _you're pregnant_!" Sokka exclaimed. "You can't fight when you're pregnant there's no discussion about that."

"I still could've gone." Suki groaned. "I hate sitting here all day long."

"Then get out, there's a whole city to walk around in, and you might want to move around now before you get to big too walk around that much." Sokka explained. "I have to run the shop now, so why don't you…I don't know, take a pottery class, or join a haiku club, go boating or shopping."

"Why bother shopping? My sizes are just going to keep changing every week."

Sokka knew that she was correct about her sizes. She was in the dead end of her first trimester, week eleven, and although the worse of her nausea was coming to a slow end, it was the smells that were getting to her. Certain teas would make her run to the washroom, but Sokka found that her hurling then drinking some mint tea with toasted bread usually cured her stomach pains well enough.

Her stomach still wasn't very big, only a small pooch that looked like she had just ate a little too much, but Sokka and Suki knew that it wasn't going away. Dr. Peng said that around week eleven, the baby was officially a fetus and that the most critical part of the baby's development was over, so it was less and less likely for a miscarriage. This calmed Sokka down slightly. Even though Suki acted like she didn't want the child in the first place, Sokka knew she'd be devastated if she lost the baby.

"Well, this is a pretty big city, there must be something you can find to do." Sokka told her and rubbed her arm carefully. "Maybe we can go for a walk, later? The late winter sunsets are nice here."

"How can you think about sunset walks when everyone else is about to fight for their freedom…again?"

Sokka sighed. "Suki, I know you're worried, but you have to live for yourself, sometimes too. Start thinking about what you want to do instead of thinking you still have some kind of duty to do." Suki just looked at Sokka with wide eyes.

"I want to fight…but…"

"I know," Sokka finished for her, scooting over towards her and putting his arm around her. "So, do you still wanna go on that walk?" Suki still looked at him, dropping her gaze slowly and scooting away from him.

"I'm actually kind of tired…I'm just going to go to sleep early." She sighed, as did Sokka.

"Suki," Sokka exhaled lowly and heavily. "I know you're mad at me because I made you stay here, but you can't be on ice for the rest of our relationship…we have a family to raise."

"I'm not mad, I'm-I'm just really tired, that's all."

"Okay," Sokka leaned over to her girlfriend and moved to place a soft kiss on her forehead, but Suki just scooted over from him, keeping her gaze off of him and facing the front.

"Suki," Sokka sighed again, "We haven't kissed in ages, when are you going to stop punishing me?"

"I told you, I'm just tired!" Suki exclaimed and stood. Sokka stood beside her, and placed a firm hand on Suki's shoulder but she just shrugged it away.

"I'm not doing this dance, Sokka," She told him. "I'm asking you to just let me handle my problem my way, alright…."

"And you're way doesn't include me, does it?" Sokka groaned. "You know this is my child just as much as it's yours, Suki."

"Really…because I don't think you're going to be the one with tons of extra pounds on you in less than a month. You're not going through this, Sokka, I am."

"Yes, I am, Suki!" Sokka yelled. "I have to deal with you being this way all the time now!" She sucked her teeth and walked away after that, not even listening or looking for Sokka's response or offering her own.

She didn't come out to eat, which made Sokka worried, so he would just leave some food in front of the door and knock so she would get it, and by the time he was finished closing up the shop—the sunset long sense over—she was already asleep in the room.

Sokka smiled, still, and walked up to Suki quietly. He placed a gentle hand on her stomach, trying to sense any life within her abdomen, but found little luck in doing so. He knew the baby was still rather small, but it was a pleasant thought to one day be able to feel the life swelling with Suki's stomach. The life he created.

And that's why he stuck around, because he knew, down the line, feeling that life and seeing it and raising it with Suki would all be worth braving her moods one day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula put on the best impression she possibly could. Aang told her that next morning to stage that she was still brainwashed, so that she wouldn't have to go through the same morning brainwashing ritual as Joo Dee did. Azula thought she was doing a pretty good job.

The army—Aang, Katara, and Yuexi included—left three days after Mai and Toph did. The army would be traveling by foot on a special, secluded route that Long Feng plotted for them. Him, Joo Dee, and Azula would all be coming along as well for leading purposes.

Jojo, at the very last minute, was added to army as well, since she had extensive knowledge of hand to hand combat, Long Feng decided to use her as well.

"We'll be to the capital soon." Jojo told them when the army stopped after another good day's walk near the edge of the mainland.

"How can you tell?" Aang asked.

"Because, I know this route that Long Feng picked out, he uses it on most of his recruiting mission, and I've been on a few," She explained. "We're near the end of Earth Kingdom mainland, so we'll be using the underground route to cross the waters."

"You mean we'll be traveling in an undersea route?" Katara asked, feeling a bit scared. She was able to hold off on her water bending for the most part while she was in the Black Jade, but being underwater for an extended period of time, might be too much for her to handle in hiding.

"Yep," Jojo nodded, "The Black Jade has a whole undersea route that the mechanist in the operation built, plus there were a few spare water benders who joined as well, so that helped in being able to work underwater for such long periods of time."

"It'll be alright." Aang told Katara, leaning her against his shoulder. He knew her fears of not being able to control her urge to water bend, just as he wanted so badly to get up from underground in the Black Jade and fly on his glider, but he knew he couldn't. Even though they were in the fresh, open air, he still couldn't fly. And it killed him.

"So how do you think Azula's doing?" Yuexi asked quietly. He had been rather quiet for the duration of the march. Everyone could tell it was because he was missing Toph. He gave Aang a specific look while he asked.

Aang glowered at him, and shook his head. He could see that some of Toph was rubbing off on him already.

"I'm sure she's fine…Azula's a trooper."

"I do wonder how's she's doing." Katara mentioned quizzically, tapping her chin and looking upwards with an innocent gaze. Aang looked over at her and breathed out a laugh, he was amazed at how Katara seemed to go from jealous to worried to jealous to worried all in less than a little over a week. But after the last conversation they had had on the matter, Aang felt that the subject was closed for the better, or at least he hoped so.

"Why don't you go check on her, Aang?" Jojo suggested. Aang perked up in a scared fashion.

"Oh…I don't know, maybe Yuexi should do it?"

"I barely know her." Yuexi responded bluntly, sipping some tea around their set of tents.

"Seconds for me." Jojo said as well.

"You don't have to be worried to talk to her anymore, Aang." Katara told him gently. "I told you I trust you, and you do know Azula the best out of the four of us."

"Fine," Aang agreed with a heavy sigh and stood. "I'll just go check on her." As he walked away he took one more look back at Katara before turning to the center of the army's camp sight. Long Feng and Joo Dee were sharing a tent, but Azula's tent was slightly smaller next to theirs. Aang made his way inside slowly, knocking on the tent first and Azula opened it quickly, pulling Aang inside and closing the tent just as hastily.

"Geez, I'm glad someone came to see me, I thought I'd go insane in here all by myself." Azula said happily.

"Why are you going crazy?" Aang asked.

"Well they're quiet now, but having a tent right next to Joo Dee and Long Feng is very…uh, interesting." Aang blushed deeply and scratched his hair, removing his hat as he did so.

"Oh….yeah, that." He darted his eyes around nervously.

"So, how are you guys doing with your own recruiting?" Azula asked to puncture the silence. She knew that Aang, Katara, Jojo, and Yuexi had thought to do their own recruiting to see how many people would actually change sides in the final battle.

"Oh, that's going pretty good, I suppose. We found at least fifteen more people, most of them Jojo found, since she's more familiar with the people."

"That's good, I'm glad it's going well."

"Yeah," they both looked around nervously for a few moments.

"How are things with Long Feng?" Aang finally asked to break the silence.

"They seem to be going well, I've been around Joo Dee for a while, so it's not that hard to act like I'm brainwashed. I just hope it's really working and Long Feng isn't just playing along because he's got something else up his sleeve."

"Well, that does seem like something he would do."

"You think it'll be alright?" Azula asked, a little hint of worry in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know, situations like these can often go either way," Aang stated truthfully. "But, you know, I have a feeling things will be alright."

"I wish I could just live up to the old Azula and actually be of some use to you guys." Azula sighed.

"No one's expecting you to be the old Azula…actually I think we'd all prefer it if the old Azula _didn't_ come back."

"I know," Azula smiled in spite of the comment. "I was pretty horrible wasn't I?"

"Just a little…" Aang joked and the two of them laughed in unison. Azula's face became serious all of a sudden, and she gazed at Aang with a slight longing in her eyes. Aang didn't pick up on this until a few moments later. He backed away, slowly.

"Uh," he mumbled. "Is something wrong?"

"Sometimes I feel like you're the only one who really understands me, Aang." She confessed seriously, a little too seriously for Aang's comfort.

There she went again, making him feel like he was doing something wrong.

"Well, maybe you should…uh…open up to someone else. Like Mai or Katara or Jojo." Aang suggested, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I talk to Mai a lot," Azula admitted. "But it's seems like you really take it to heart, you know?"

"Well, what about Katara or Jojo?"

"I barely know both of them. I just met Jojo, and have barely been around her since…and I just get the feeling that Katara doesn't like me very much."

"Well, that's …not true." Aang said, feeling more and more nervous by the minute. Things were getting too close for comfort, and Aang finally felt he needed to settle some things before he did anything else. "Look, Azula," Aang started. "It's not the Katara doesn't like you, it's just that she thinks that there's something between us."

"So you feel it too?" Azula suddenly asked, her head dipped low to let her short hair fall in front of her flushed face, but the moment she asked that question, her eyes pierced up and through the strands of hair in front of her. She looked innocent…innocence that Aang had only saw in one other girl's eyes. Katara's when she finally managed to pull away from their kiss on the balcony of Iroh's tea shop that day. That same sparkle in Katara's eyes was in Azula's. That innocent love that he was so happy to see on Katara's face had now come back to haunt him.

"Wh-what?" The words jumbled in his mouth.

"You feel that there's something between us too?" She said, more in depth, and as she did, she scooted closer, grabbing Aang's hand hesitantly.

"Uh," Aang breathed and quickly scooted away, taking his hand from Azula's, but only to have her just follow him forward. "Look Azula…I think you're a little confused."

"About what?"

"I have a girlfriend…" he mentioned for starters. "Katara…who's right outside."

Azula didn't answer; she just looked away, pouting childishly and angrily.

"Azula…." Aang breathed. "You're a really good friend of mine, it's just that, I _love_ Katara and that's never going to change. I-"

"So there's no room for me…?" She trailed her head hanging lower and lower with every passing word. "I mean, I thought all this time we had some kind of connection."

"Look, I do love you, Azula, but just as a friend. I mean, I never honestly thought that I'd b friends with you in the first place, so it's nice that we are, but…we're _just_ friends." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That's all I can be for you, I'm sorry."

Azula was silent again, squeezing her eyes shut and bunching her hands together in her lap. "You're just like Tin Ri," she muttered to herself.

Aang raised a brow, he remember hearing something about Tin Ri. He was some guy that she knew when she was in the medical institute. But he also remembered that he went missing while he and Azula were traveling together.

He knew the abandonment she felt, and wanted nothing more than to take it away. But he also knew that it wasn't his place to do so. His need to help her was making things complicated, and in Azula's fragile state any kind of close relationship was going to be a little risky at the moment.

"I'm not going to abandon you, Azula." Aang told her firmly. "I want to help you through this whole mess…I just can't do it as your lover."

"Then how come it feels like you are?" She asked him. Her voice thick and shaky.

"I'm not…I just can't be that kind of guy for you."

"Because you love _her_!"Azula spat, her head, hair, and eyes casting upwards ferociously.

"Azula, stop…..stop being like this when you know it's not as bad as you're making it. I'm not leaving you," He told her a little more calmly. "I just can't be in love with you."

"Just go…" she told him huskily.

"Azula…" Aang sighed, reaching towards her.

"I said go!"

The tension between them was thick but Aang stood his ground. He knew that Azula was hurting, but he wasn't going to let her be all emotionally distraught before battle.

He reached for her again, pulling her against his shoulders in the most soothing motion he could. She sank in for a while, but then pulled away, shoving Aang over a little violently.

"Just go, Aang, please." She asked him. "Don't humor me with pity hugs."

"It's not pity."

"_Just go_."

"Alright…if you're going to sit here and sulk over this, then sulk." Aang finally agreed on. "Come talk to me when you want to be mature about this." He picked up his hat, placing it on in an angry fashion and walked out just as angrily.

Azula just sighed, burying her head in the pillow portion of her sleeping bag and screamed into it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is everything alright Aang?" Katara asked. She was setting up a place for them to sleep while Aang was off in the corner of their tent. They had all long since washed up since Aang had been back from Azula's tent. But it was obvious that he was unhappy about something.

"Hmm?" He stuttered. "What'd you say?"

"You've been pretty quiet since you got back from Azula's tent?" She mentioned. "Was she alright?"

"I don't think so…"

"What was wrong?" Katara asked. "Did Long Feng find out she was faking it or something?"

"Uh, no…it was just….something else."

There was a floating silence with them after Aang spoke. Katara stopped fixing their sleeping area, and simply sat still with her back facing Aang. Aang wanted to say something, but felt he had already said too much as it was.

"Did you kiss her?" Katara asked, her voice was horse and raspy while she spoke.

"No, no, Katara, it was nothing like that." Aang crawled over to her, hugging her from behind and nuzzling through her hair to kiss her neck sweetly. Katara just pushed him away, lightly enough not to be forceful, but still enough to get her point across.

"Then what was it Aang? I'm trying really hard to trust you about this, but…"

"She kind of confessed her feelings…but I told her I was in love with you, and she kind of flipped out on me."

Silence.

"I promise nothing happened, Katara, she's just mad at me because I can't love her, and I feel like crap, okay."

Katara finally turned to face her boyfriend, and small displeasing trace still on her face.

"And now you're mad at me too?" Aang sighed. "I just can't do anything right anymore can I?"

"You can't love her…or you don't want to?" Katara asked, reiterating his previous statement of how he handled Azula's confession.

"I don't want to….I just feel really bad. I don't like knowing that she's in there heartbroken over me and nothing I'm able to do will make her feel better. And now I'm making you feel like I don't love you…when I love you so mu-"

The next Aang knew, Katara was kissing him. A small, chaste kiss that was just as sweet as she was.

"Everything will be alright." She told him, and cupped his cheek fondly. "If you two are really as close of friends as I think you are, then Azula will realize that sooner or later."

"I hope so," Aang sighed. "Because this whole thing is exhausting."

"Well, prepare to be more exhausted….we're going to reach our destination in less than a week."

"Yeah…you know those boring war meetings I'd always be complaining about?"

"Yeah."

"Those are starting to sound pretty good." Aang joked. "I'd rather listen to old Fire Sages argue about trading routes with the Earth King than fight in another battle." He gestured towards his back the best way he could. "I feel like I'm still sore from the other war."

And there was that slight moment of silence between them. Mentioning Aang's scar reminded them both of Azula, and Aang pulled Katara against him. She rested comfortably against his chest and scrunched her hand in his shirt to release a little of the unspoken tension.

"We should get some sleep." Katara suggested.

"Y-yeah…sleep sounds good."

"And Aang…?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you."

Aang smiled at her confession. She had said it so many times, but it was pivotal moments like these that he realized the sincerity in it more than ever.

"I love you too, Katara…I really do."

She bent over to kiss him. This kiss, although still just as short as he previous one, was more passionate than the other. "I know." She whispered against his lips before leaning in for another kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula spent the latter part of her night crying into her pillow. She knew first hand that Aang meant well with his intentions, but she still couldn't help but feeling left behind. She wanted to be in everyone's lives so badly, yet she kept forgetting that she still had her own life to live. She couldn't keep clinging to people who showed her sympathy just so she could feel like she still belonged somewhere.

And it sucked.

"Having troubles?" A voice came into the tent, and Azula snapped her head up from her pillow to see Long Feng looking down at her.

"Long Feng….I was just…just."

"You're crying," He mentioned, lifting a brow.

"Yeah…just some problems with my roommate."

"You don't have any roommates, remember?"

"Yes…yes, Long Feng. I'm sorry I…I forgot." Azula stuttered. She was losing her grip, and she was sure that Long Feng noticed.

"Maybe all you need to do is clear your head…again?" He told her, a little more darkly now.

"Long Feng…no, I'm fine."

"You will be…" He told her and grabbed her arm, forcing her upwards to stand. "I would be worried about your friend….Avatar Aang."

"You…you heard us?"

"Wrong answer." Long Feng said, and threw her down onto the floor.

"Long Feng, please….I'll listen to you, just don't….don't…"

"Azula…." Long Feng started.

"No!" She screamed and tried to run out of the tent, but he just grabbed her arms again. Azula tried to fire bend like she had before, but found that no fire would even come from her fingertips at the moment. Whatever fueled her fire bending before was gone in her emotionally collapsing state, and she was useless and defenseless.

"…We arrive to the capital in less than a week…and I can't have you interfering with my plan by telling anymore information to your friends." He threw her down again. "...The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Azula tried to cover her ears, but found that the barrier of her hands provided no real blocking to his words.

And then she felt it. Those words going into her and messing with his mind, like they were draining her brain and stripping every ounce of free will from her.

"I am honored to accept his invitation." Azula finally answered, and Long Feng smirked.

"Good…and this time…no more getting away from your routine."

"Yes, Long Feng."

"Good girl…Joo Dee."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko, Mai, Toph, and the Kyoshi Warriors arrived in the Fire Nation approximately two and a half days after they met the water's edge.

The news of the arrival of the Black Jade's army was soon all over the palace as soon as their Fire Lord arrived, and their own armies were gathered for the sake of protecting their capital.

Iroh had not yet arrived, but Zuko knew that ways of his uncle, and that he'd be there soon.

It wasn't, though, until three days after their arrival that in the background Zuko and Mai heard the sound of the bells while eating breakfast in one of the front rooms of the palace, the bells that only sounded when there was an enemy approaching, and for once, it wasn't a group of Earth Benders or another rag tag invasion.

"They're here." Zuko told himself as he looked out the windows in the front of the palace. It wasn't his choice to stay out of the battle, it was the choice of those around him. They mentioned that losing a Fire Lord in battle was an unnecessary risk and that Zuko should stay behind to lead his army without being right in the fray.

"You think it'll be enough?"Mai asked. She, unfortunately to Zuko, was participating in the battle.

"It has to be." He turned towards his wife. "Be careful out there."

"You be careful too, plenty of people try to sneak into the palace to get at the Fire Lord." Mai reminded him, remembering all the invasions in which people tried to get in to assassinate Ozai.

He didn't respond, he just kissed her softly, leaving her a little light headed when he finally pulled away.

They bother looked out to the looming battle before them. The Black Jade had been spotted marching up from the south side of the mainland, unlike most of the invasions which came to the capital from the east sea route.

Their battle march was quiet enough to make no effect at the moment, but the thickness in the air was bracing enough. Enough to make everyone ready to fight and slowly expecting the worst.

**Alright, this was the last chapter of build up. The battle starts next chapter…so be prepared, because there's only three chapters left of part 3. **

**Review Responses:**

**Unaccompanied Minor14: I like your idea, sadly though, Suki did stay behind. We all know Suki hates that fact that she's grounded, but she's not that stupid that she's going to put in child in danger just because of her need to fight. She's just not a very happy camper about it. **

**SeaTrollTakeover: Thank you, glad I can provide you some Kataangysauce.**

**Katsumara: No, Aang has no romantic feelings for Azula, so I'm not evil. We all know Aang likes to help people, it's just this time his need to be nice got him in trouble. Plus, Azula's feeling extra clingy due to her situation at the moment. **

**Madier1095: I like Suki's bad mood too, mostly because she's a very independent character and having a child in the prime of her life is bound to make her angry. And I can see Katara being the jealous type as well. She's acting all calm for Aang but she's still pretty suspicious. **

**Catstop: Yep, Azulaang is going the one-sided way. It will be touched on plenty of times during the course of the rest of the story. **

**Kimjuni2: Sorry, but you have to wait one more chapter for the battle, I plan to split it into two chapters for the battle and another chapter for the epilogue…but I might just have one big chapter for the battle…I'll have to see during the editing process. **

**MusicalWeirdo: Glad you liked the chapter, and I'm glad that you're one of the only ones who didn't freak out about the one-sided Azulaang. Hope you liked this chapter, as well. **

**Twinemma26: Oh, okay, I guess I have nothing to worry about then. I did get around to finding your story, but I had to leave with my mother the moment I got to it…so sadly, I only got through the first few lines. I will read and review eventually, though. Glad you liked this chapter. **

**Poka: Well, Suki's kind of being a quiet and more biting angry now, and things are getting more and more complicated between Sokka and Suki. **

**Kataangloverforeverx: Um, no…no Azulaang, just one-sided on Azula's part but Aang and Katara are safe, don't worry. **

**Ragan1000: Uh, please calm down, the Azulaang is purely one-sided on Azula's part. So the Kataang is safe. **

**GrowItUp101: Glad you like the story, and the only hiatus I'll be going on is after part four is complete. I might be on a week hiatus after part 3 is complete but I already have some of part 4 done and I plan to run both parts back to back. **

**Private LL Church: Sorry if last chapter confused you. What was going on was basically Azula's situation makes her pretty clingy to people that show her kindness and closeness since she feels like she doesn't exactly belong anywhere at the moment. Aang, on the other hand, is just being nice and genuinely trying to be there for Azula as a friend, she just took it the wrong way, and her growing desire to be with Aang made him feel like he was doing something to lead her on—or in other terms that he doing something wrong. Hope that clears some stuff up. Bottom line just happens to be that Aang's just being a good friend and Azula wants more out of the friendship than Aang does. **

**GakuenAliceGRL: Yep, you called it, Azula decided to fake it…that is until Long Feng saw her being all emotionally distraught—which doesn't happen when you're brainwashed. As for Long Feng, go back to the chapter "Lovely Philosophy" that explains everything pertaining to Long Feng's break out and the Black Jade's birth. **

**Whiteblood320: Awww, thank you so much, I'm glad you like my stories. And I update this story every Friday unless something goes wrong, then I usually give everyone a heads up as to why. **

**Destiny321: Most people didn't expect the Azulaang—and most of them freaked out about it—but I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Oh, and I understand about the reading now…I was about to say "geez…30 chapters in one day!"**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and please excuse me for the two late updates in a row…I still blame my laptop. **

**See you all next week for the battle chapters!**


	34. Black and White

**And somewhere, within the wee hours of the night, chapter 34 was updated….**

**I was going to split this chapter into two parts, but then I decided to just merge them together in one big battle chapter! It took a while and I almost lost the whole document, but I was finally able to do it. So here you go. Enjoy! **

**And sorry in advance for any mistakes…I've changed this chapter so many times I don't know what parts I've edited and what parts I haven't. I think I got everything, but just let me know if there's some seriously unbearable stuff in here. **

Chapter Thirty-Four: Black and White

The stillness before the battle was a quite tread.

The Black Jade had made it out from the sea route in five days of underwater crossing, and finally when they emerged they decided to come, as opposed to the eastern sea way—the southern route. It took a day's extra detour to get to the southern half but Long Feng decided it was worth it. He knew that most Fire Nation invasion came from the East, so he wanted to have at least a fraction of the element of surprise and come from an invasion path that was barely used.

But still, the capital heard them approaching.

"You think everyone's alright?" Toph asked when Mai at the frontline of the armada. Their fleet was placed in front of the palace, while the other fleets were circulating the around the palace, especially with the eastern route.

"I'm sure they're fine…it's Azula I'm worried about, I hope they were able to find her." Toph could only nod. She had her mind only on Yuexi for the moment, she wondered how he would fair in the heat of battle. No doubt she would see him in the fray, but she knew that it was his first battle and he _was_ only armed with a bow and arrow against the palace's fire benders.

"And I'm sure Yuexi will be fine too." Mai mentioned softly. Toph smiled a little before she huffed out a laugh.

"I know…he's a big boy, he can get by without my worry."

Meanwhile, though, inside the Palace Zuko's growing worry had finally manifested itself when he was informed that the southern half of the palace had finally been invaded.

"How bad is it?" Zuko asked, feeling a little odd and slightly out of place due to the fact that he wasn't in the battle.

"Not as bad as we anticipated, at least not yet. Right now it's nothing we can't handle, but we've been informed that the numbers of the enemy army are a lot larger than we expected." A messenger reported.

"Then double our numbers as well, use the secondary units, too."

"Are you positive, Sir?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested now would I?"

"No, Sir…I'll get the secondary units out to the fields as soon as possible."

"And one more thing…" Zuko gestured before the messenger walked out.

"Yes, Fire Lord Sir?"

"Is my uncle here yet?"

"He just arrived, Sir."

Zuko smiled a small and slightly smug smile. "Good…then only release half the secondary units."

The messenger smiled as well. "Yes, Sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was something new to everyone.

For the longest time, every battle they had fought wasn't so heated and packed. Major battles were small and pivotal stand offs, but this was big. There was so much happening all around, mini battles within the midst of a much bigger one.

The whole scene itself—between the cannons, bombs, fire blast, and the dust of the earth being uprooting in so many areas—made everything have a brown-gray look to it, and overall very depressing. And if the loud sounds, frequent dust in your eyes, and blurred vision wasn't enough to drive anyone mad; you had to be mindful that you were stepping over injured or dead bodies.

Aang, Katara, Yuexi, and Jojo were in the middle of it all. Though initially placed on the frontlines, everything was meshed together as the battle raged on.

Jojo was using her hand to hand skills to beat down her opponents long enough for her to get away, while a more capable bender came and finished the job. Yuexi—feeling very terrified and almost getting his life taken several times—was becoming more and more stable at fighting no matter how scared he was. He realized that heavy combat war was thick, quick, and required so much of your natural primal instincts that he realized thinking was too slow a strategy in this situation. He used his arrows to get long range targets that he knew would be a problem if they got too close, and he used his bow to clock target that were too close to strike, he found that his bow's rounded shape and useful spring was an interesting weapon to use on the battle field.

Aang and Katara found themselves in a less awkward situation than Yuexi and Jojo, they were a lot more used to bigger and more dangerous battles, and therefore felt a little more at home, but still weren't used to the huge numbers in the battle. Their bending made it a little more easier to take down obstacles in a mixed battle—between benders and non-benders—but their good conducted selves was making them stop too much to help the people who were injured on the battle field. Many times, Aang had to call out Katara's name to look behind him while she was tending to someone to looks behind her at the threat looming at her backside and vice versa.

So, the four of them, plus the other fifteen people that they got to turn against Long Feng were doing their best to make it seem like they weren't really on any side. But when the battle began to get thicker in situation and thinner in numbers it was becoming more and more apparent who was on which side, and it wasn't long before the fellow members of the Black Jade could see just who Aang, Katara, Jojo, Yuexi, and the other fifteen were fighting for.

"You think they're onto us?" Jojo asked Aang in one of the few seconds of down time within the fray.

Just as Aang was about to respond another Black Jade troop ran up to him to him. A boy named Henai, was running up to him with a club made only for bashing people's head until they could make no more coherent thoughts. Aang had actually known Henai, they were sparring partners when they were training in the Black Jade's army, and now Aang had to earth bend a rock big enough to snap his club away, then bound his hands down on the ground.

"Sorry Henai," Aang apologized.

"You're a traitor, and you know what Long Feng told us to do with traitors."

"I'm not the traitor, Henai," Aang told him, and felt it was necessary to remove his hat (which he found fascinating that he was able to keep it on so well in the thicket of battle), revealing in blue arrow underneath his grown out strands of hair lightly falling over his forehead.

"You're-you're the Avatar?" Henai choked. "Avatar Aang?"

"I saved you're people," Aang told him, referring to the fact that Henai was a member of the Earth Kingdom., before walking away and leaving Henai strapped to the ground. Though he could've sworn about fifteen minutes later Aang saw Henai fighting member of the Black Jade as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iroh and the White Lotus had arrived just in time.

It was almost like bitter-sweet mercy when they joined the fight. It was bitter against the Black Jade that the Lotus had come and showed just how age and experience could really win against masses. And sweet towards their own side because…well…they were winning.

Although the fight seemed to be thinning, and the sides forces where dwindling faster than anything anyone on the field had ever seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Long Feng wasn't pleased enough with the progress.

Within the fray, the whole battle was starting to blur together, but in hindsight, Long Feng could see who was on which side. And who he was eyeing the most where those that he noticed were specifically apart of his army now currently fighting their own side.

The White Lotus was advancing fast on the Black Jade, but Long Feng had already had that situation controlled as much as he could. For it wasn't the battle that was his main priority in the whole invasion. In the scheme of things, the battle going on around the whole exterior of the Palace was just a distraction for Long Feng's actual plan.

He made sure his best fighters were at the west side of the palace which he found out—from his sources—that there was an extra opening on the west wing of the palace perfect for sneaking into. The numbers on the Fire Nation's defense's side quickly dwindled at the experience the best the Black Jade's army had to offer and it wasn't long before Long Feng was able to go into the west opening with little to no one able to do anything about it.

"Are you ladies still familiar with the plan?" Long Feng asked when the three were almost to their destination of the Fire Lord's throne room. He made sure Azula was good and brain washed before they entered the palace with the assurance that she would be a good defense against the guards within the palace that they would surely run into while finding the throne room.

Although Azula had initial problems with fire bending after losing her memories, when she was brainwashed her bending was just as powerful as it had been before, and maybe even more so. When she was brainwashed, all her raw power seemed to reveal itself, and it was all at Long Feng's finger tips.

Though that didn't help when the guards realized they were fighting their princess, who was notably reported missing a good while ago.

"Yes Long Feng, sir." Both Joo Dee and Azula answered seriously.

"Then we need to proceed to the throne room. There will probably be more guards there, Azula."

"I will take care of it, Long Feng, sir."

"Good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Fire Lord Zuko," another messenger immediately ran inside the throne room at top speed, panting and looking extremely serious.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, seeming a tad bit annoyed. Which, of course, he was. He wasn't deaf to all the sounds of battle outside the palace walls, and felt like he was just a statue while he sat up in the throne room being shielded from everything. He honestly didn't know how his fathered handled it whenever the capital was attacked.

"The palace has been invaded." The messenger reported hastily.

"How many?" Zuko asked, immediately sitting erect and putting his game face on.

"Just three…but there's something else…"

"What is it?"

"Your sister is one of the people who broke in, along with an older man and woman."

"Azula?...Oh no."

As if it were perfect timing, Azula melted down the door handles and kicked the doors open with Joo Dee and Long Feng quickly in tow. Zuko scowled at Long Feng when he came in with his sinister smirk.

The messenger quickly scurried out of the throne room, making a notice to send the Fire Lord back up, but Zuko paid little heed. He just stood and kept his eyes locked firmly on Long Feng's.

"What have you done to my sister?" Zuko asked firmly.

"I've saved her from the likes of a meaningless life of free thinking." Long Feng explained.

"You're insane." Zuko spewed. "How can you possibly believe that free thinking is meaningless?"

"Well…I wouldn't expect _you _to understand." Long Feng said. "You're weak and feeble minded, thinking that running on peace and unity is the way a world filled with flawed human beings should be ruled…I've come to save the world from another pointless rule that only takes them to the brink of foolish thinking. Flawed humans cannot be trusted."

"You're even more insane than I thought…you think that brainwashing the world is saving it?"

But Long Feng didn't answer, he just smirked once more.

"Why don't I let your sister answer that question?" He turned towards Azula and snapped his fingers. "Take out the Fire Lord…he's the enemy."

"Yes, Long Feng, Sir." She answered robotically and ran towards her brother, first burning, eyes with only a dullness that filled her golden eyes to the rim, and a line of fire trailing behind her as she ran.

"Azula, I'm not going to fight you!" Zuko said firmly while his sister ran up, but the words didn't get through to her, for as soon as she was close enough for a sure shot, she knocked down her brother with a powerful fire blast.

In the trance that he was always put in whenever he was seriously knocked down, Zuko did make an observation that Azula's fire was no longer blue. It was just as his was, and even glowed darker for some reason. But, boy, was it hot. Zuko looked down at the burns on his arms when he lifted them up to shield his body, they were bleeding and charred skin around the edges.

He looked up in awe at his sister before he was hit with another blast.

"Good, good…." Long Feng told her as she fought her brother, full force. He smiled at the fact that Zuko wasn't fighting back. The mighty Fire Lord was willingly letting his younger sister best him with simple fire blasts, all because of familial ties.

And somewhere within all the chaos, Joo Dee heard Zuko's screams as he was burned and was able to come up from her fog. The screams sounded familiar….the same screams she heard when she was under the wire with Long Feng, from everyone he forced her to defeat, either physically or mentally.

"Long Feng?" Joo Dee spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Stop this….what is this accomplishing?"

"It's not your place to speak, Joo Dee, you know that." Long Feng told her.

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you have the right to dictate anything?"

"Quiet yourself."

"And what if I don't want to?" Joo Dee challenged. "I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and watching you ruin someone else's life and family." She gestured towards Zuko taking cruel blows from his brainwashed sister, too honored to fight back and actually hurt her even though he could easily turn the fight around.

"Look before you…" She told him. "Does that really seem like it's 'saving the world'?"

He was silent.

"Long Feng….I love you, but you need to stop...it's only hurting everyone you think you're saving."

He turned around, forcefully grabbing her wrist and digging his nails so deeply in her skin that it drew blood. Joo Dee ground her teeth but kept her stance. Seeing Azula fight as she was at the moment was enough to make her realize that this was the last straw.

"It's not about you….this is about me….this is my way to makes things the way I want them, and anyone who doesn't want to go along with me doesn't deserve to be saved!" He threw her down and Joo Dee hit the marble floor with a thump that shifted her bones in a terrifying manner. She groaned as she tried to shuffle herself together.

"Get up, Joo Dee." He told her, quiet and evil, his eyes lifeless and careless as he stared down at her.

This was it, Joo Dee thought. This was what it was all leading up to. She knew the final standoff with them wasn't going to be an easy battle, and that it was going to be a battle indeed. His manipulation of her was always an ongoing war since as long as she could remember.

And the first rule of war was that someone always died.

Joo Dee had kept a knife with her since Long Feng started changing and showed his violent side. It was sneakily hidden within her guarder. And now it was finally time to end it. End it for herself and anyone else who was ever ruined by Long Feng.

"I don't answer to Joo Dee anymore…" She told him as she stood. She felt empowered and didn't waste a minute to rip the side of her dress to reveal the hidden knife. "This is going to end Long Feng, no matter how it ends…it will."

"Oh please, Joo Dee, do you really want to cross that line?" Long Feng asked with his usual sneer. "You know it won't end well for you…I can beat you anyway I want to."

"Those days are over, dear." She told him, bitingly so as she entered her stance. "And that's Suzu Ni to you."

And suddenly Suzu Ni rose from her decades of rest, pulled out her knife and charged full force towards her husband.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The battle field seemed like a grey graveyard.

Aang had only endured three major battles within his lifetime. The one at the North Pole, the Invasion during the day of black sun, and this final battle against Ozai. So far, the only one where he had actually seen dead bodies around was the Northern Invasion. But nothing could compare to this scene.

Many Fire Nation troops and guards were among the spread, but also many of the Black Jade army as well. As expected, all of the White Lotus was accounted for, as well as Aang, Katara, and Yuexi.

Jojo…was badly hurt. She took a sword right between the ribs and into her lungs. Though she assured Aang, as she was hauled away to the palace's infirmary, that she had endured worse scars than her current and that she'd be fine Aang still wished to follow her into the infirmary, but she stopped him.

"Go check on your girlfriend." She told him. "She needs you more." Aang could only smile sadly and agree. "And Aang…?" She called to him. "You're a good Avatar…so don't worry." She told him with a smile and then was hauled inside the palace.

Aang took a deep breath before going over to Katara. She was a little scratched, as was everyone, but it was nothing a good healing session couldn't fix. He sat down next to her as she wrapped herself in a blanket. The chill of the late winter air was winding over their sweaty brows and Aang cleared some hair away from Katara's forehead before planting a light kiss there.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah….you?" Katara asked and Aang just nodded and placed an arm around Katara's waist, squeezing her side slightly when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Yuexi searched frantically for Toph in the aftermath, and was relieved when she didn't seem to be hurt. He knew Toph would be alright, she could sense everything within the battle field long before it could get to her. But when he opened his arms wide to embrace his girlfriend, she just punched his right shoulder.

"Ow," Yuexi interjected and rubbed the spot she hit. "What gives Toph?"

"What's this?" Toph said while lifting Yuexi's left arm. There was a small cast on it, wrapped around an injury that although wasn't very deep was long and highly infected from hours on a sweaty, dirty battle field without treatment. It was enough, though, for Toph to sense the heat and uneven blood circulation in that area. "You promised me you'd be okay."

"It's just a slice, Toph. It'll be healed in a few weeks."

"Does it hurt really bad?" Toph asked, grabbing his left hand within hers and running her fingers across his cast.

"It just mostly stings…but I'm fine, Toph," he told her and leaned down to perk up her chin so she faced him. He placed a small peck on her lips. "…really."

"…you're such an idiot." She told him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Just then, though, Iroh walked up with Mai at his side.

"The battle is over." Iroh announced, and everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Iroh,' Mai tugged at his robe. "Do you think Zuko's okay?"

"We might as well check."

"Yeah, I think we should. Cause I heard that Long Feng's still unaccounted for…and Azula too."

"That doesn't sound good…" Aang muttered under his breath.

"Aang," Mai called. "I need you to help me look for Long Feng, Zuko, and Azula."

Aang looked up from having his head comfortably over Katara's. He just gave Mai and firm look before turning his gaze to his girlfriend's. Aang thought that he saw her roll her eyes, but Katara hide it well.

"You know…I think I'll just stay here…"

"Go, Aang…" Katara told him quietly. She unlatched herself from Aang's warmth and gave him a firm look of her own. "…I trust you remember?"

Aang kissed her thoroughly before he left and when Katara didn't look satisfied enough, he kissed her even more so.

"I love you, you know." He told her a few minutes later when he pulled apart, leaving Katara slightly breathless and doe eyed.

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I know you love me…now go and get Zuko and Azula."

"…okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While the White Lotus helped the survivors clean up the Iroh sent Aang and Mai within the palace to look for Zuko. It was a pretty safe bet that they were in the throne room, and they soon met up with group of guards heading to the throne room as back up.

"We heard that the Fire Lord was attacked by Princess Azula." One of the guards informed Mai.

"Yep, that sounds like Long Feng's doing to me…" Aang concluded. "He must've brained washed her again."

"Either way, Zuko might've been all for the chance to attack his sister before, but I doubt he's still as enthusiastic about taking her down now." Mai mused out loud, worry heavy on her face. Aang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Zuko's fine." He told her. But, as they arrived to the throne room, Aang immediately wished he had kept his wishful comments to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suzu Ni kept coming towards Long Feng like a mad woman. Her hair had long sense com out of it perfectly constructed bun, and the head dress she was wearing was obscured to the floor, leaving the old Joo Dee behind for good. Though her knife was being jabbed quite a while, Long Feng was able to doge every one of her quick jabs without missing a beat.

Suzu Ni was panting heavily since she had to move so quickly to have any chance of getting at Long Feng…but once she saw the smirk on his face as he dodged another jab she knew that it was all a pointless game to him. She had to think on her feet if she was going to overpower him, and direct obviously wasn't the way to go.

She crossed his path, bringing her knife upwards towards her face and scraped it across his cheek in a thin line that resembled the same scar Azula now bore on her cheek as well. And then she slid backwards to the other side of the room.

Long Feng just stood, cutting his eyes over to his cheek to see the small slit of blood that Suzu Ni's knife had drawn and smiled.

"So…that's how you want to play, huh?" He muttered to himself. Before speaking to Suzu Ni directly. "You think you can touch me?" He shouted.

"I just did…didn't I?"

He just let a low laugh rumble his chest before he placed his hand up and let his sleeve fall….revealing a particular knife between his fingers. Suzu Ni's eyes widened when she realized her knife wasn't in her hand anymore. He swiped it when she drew it to him, she was just too busy patting herself on the back that she had cut him that she let her guard down and didn't even realize that her only means of defense had been stolen.

She was cut into a corner….she had to be stealthy if she was going to get through. She knew that it was either him or her that was going to go…and Suzu Ni knew that Long Feng knew that too.

There was a brief pause between the two of them where the atmosphere seemed empty and the only space between them was the howling wind. A timely blow on her sweaty brow and Suzu Ni could feel the rush she knew only came before you get ready to do something extremely high risk. And she wanted to run on the high while there was still some to run on.

She had to get her knife back or Long Feng would have his way with her….and she had to be direct if she was going to have any chance of getting it back.

"Now, let's stop this, Joo Dee." Long Feng told her. "I don't want to have to use this." He held up the knife.

"What makes you think you can?" Suzu Ni challenged him. "I can get that knife from you whenever I want." She told him and she didn't wait for him to think he was taunting her over to him.

She ran on the high…and it was only a short distance before she was right up on him. She figured she could do her best at punching him in the stomach and try and shake that knife out of him when she left him breathless.

To her misfortune, though, Long Feng wasn't about to let his guard down, and the second she was about to make her way to his stomach for a swift punch, he stuck her with a jab of his own.

Suzu Ni fell to the ground, a knife lodged thoroughly within her stomach and blood coming out at an alarming rate. She lifted her bed the best she could to see the knife sticking out of her…the pain becoming more of a numbness down to her toes than the sharp biting pain it was a few seconds ago.

She saw Long Feng's feet walk past her and towards Azula and Zuko…and just when she thought her hearing was becoming numb as well she heard something loud, saddened, and horrified all the same time.

"STOP!" Mai screamed when her, Aang, and the guards finally made it inside the throne room and saw the scene unfold before them. Zuko was not far from unconsciousness while Azula battered him with a robotic slew of fire blasts.

She ran towards Zuko to shield his body with her back, but, in turn, was attacked as well.

The guards did their best to apprehend Long Feng, who, surprisingly, didn't object to them binding him down.

On the other hand, Aang ran up to Azula, brainwashed or not, she had to be stopped from hurting Zuko and now Mai.

"Azula, please you have to stop!" Aang called. Not wanting to revert to violent manners just yet, he wanted to see if he could talk her out of it, or wade it out until it wore off.

"Don't stop now!" Long Feng called to Azula from his bounds. "The Earth King needs you to kill the Fire Lord!"

Aang could see Azula's eyes darken another shade while her bending seemed to strengthen. "Azula!" Aang called to her. "Please stop….Zuko's your own brother…and Mai's your sister-in-law! They're your family and you're hurting them."

"You have no family…I am your master!" Long Feng called to her again. "Now kill the Fire Lord! Do it now!"

"I'm begging you Azula!" Aang called directly after. "Don't listen to Long Feng…he's just lying to you!"

"Do it now, Azula!"

"Azula!"

"Azula stop!"

"Azula!"

"STOP!" Azula screamed and stopped her fire blasts. "Just stop it….stop telling me what to do…all of you!" She looked around frantically…her eyes jerking in a manic manner while she felt her brain was about to crawl out of her head and was clawing its way out violently. She raked her fingers though her short hair, as if wanting to pull it out.

And suddenly she felt a tug at her leg.

"Azula," a tired and ragged voice called to her. Azula looked down at the floor to see Suzu Ni looking up at her. A knife lodged deeply within her stomach and a trail of blood flooding the floor like a river behind her. Azula's eyes widened as she spoke. "Don't be like me…" Suzu Ni told her. "Don't be turned into a Joo Dee and end up spending only your last minutes as the person you finally wanted to be." She coughed, blood spilling over her lips. "Break the ties now Azula….before…before it's too….la-t-e…"

And just like that the last of Suzu Ni fell to the ground, with a warning to the Fire Nation Princess as her last words.

Azula's eyes widened as Suzu Ni died before her, her hand slowly falling from her leg and on its final travel to the marble floor with the rest of her.

Aang's heart skipped a beat as well as Suzu Ni hit the ground and look immediately towards Azula. Her whole body was shaking as she turned to see Mai crying over Zuko, he was bloodied all over, unconscious and looking like he was going to make it by just a hair.

"Brother…" Azula covered her mouth. "What have I done?" She felt Aang's hand on her shoulder, then.

"Nothing you can't fix….it's not your fault Azula." Aang told her gently.

"Zuko," Mai cried at her husband's side. "Please just wake up to let me know you're okay."

Azula ground her teeth in anger at the scene before her and look ferociously at Long Feng being held down by the guards.

"You're right, Aang," Azula suddenly agreed. "It's not my fault." She glowered at Long Feng when their gazes met. "It's _his_."

"Now let's not go doing anything rash." Aang suggested. But Azula just shrugged him off. Too fueled by anger to listen to anything else but the rage welling up within her own brain, telling her to unscramble her mind and avenge the two people Long Feng had hurt.

"You killed Suzu Ni," Azula said—being mindful to use Joo Dee's proper name—as she walked up to him, eyes not dull, but burning brighter than the fire flaming from her fists. The anger within her was evident, so much that even Long Feng gulped inwardly.

"You still have a job to do…I told you what must be done…now obey your master and do as you're told!" He screamed to her. Azula's gestures of anger enticed the guards to back away from Long Feng; not wanting to be in the line of fire to what they knew was coming.

"…you might've killed my brother!" Azula continued. "You've created a battle that has killed too many innocent people!"

"Listen to your master…"Long Feng still babbled. "You have no right to speak to me that way."

"…you're a sick, worthless person who only feels superior if everyone who has real value is dead!" Azula still yelled. "You'll be the last person to take advantage of me or anyone else ever again!"

"You can't do this to me…you need me more than you know." Long Feng tried to reason.

"The only way I need you to be," Azula started, her eyes piercing through her fallen bangs, and her anger almost surrounding her in a halo of some sort. "…is just as dead as everyone else you've killed."

And one powerful blast fueled on pure hatred and anger was all it took for Azula to kill Long Feng.

Everyone was silent as Azula looked upon Long Feng and walked away after a final inspection. She passed by Aang with no eye contact whatsoever and then kneeled beside the dead Suzu Ni.

And gently she whispered. "You're free now…."

**Whew….how's that? Intense enough for you? **

**Review Reponses: **

**Cattastrophies: I hope this was hardcore enough for you, and yes we'll be "seeing" Tin Ri again. But that's all I'm going to say about it.**

**Madier1095: I hope the battle was worth the wait…and I tried to add a little Kataang in there, but sometimes it can't be in everything. I will assure you, though, that there will be plenty of Kataang in the next part of the story, trust me.**

**Private LL Church: Yeah, Katara's getting over it, but she still is kind of not liking the whole situation. Anyways…hope you liked this chapter. **

**Zebradonkey: Glad you're liking the one sided azulaang and the jealous Katara. Hope you liked this chapter^^**

**Kimjunu2: Yeah…I always feel bad for Azula, but it all about a growing process for her, especially after this chapter. **

**Kataangloverforeverx: Can you feel the tension now? **

**Avatarfan22x: wow, thank you so much. I'm glad you like my story so much that's it's your favorite. And I'm glad you like the Azulaang, a lot of people freaked out about it, but it pretty much harmless. **

**Katsumara: I really for bad for Azula now…and even though Aang and Katara are on the same page, she's never really going to be in favor of the whole situation. And Long Feng was put in his place…but not by the Aang and co. I felt it was fitting to have Azula do it instead. **

**MusicalWerido: Thank you, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**-the dark ninja NEKO-: Glad you liked the Kataang last chapter, there wasn't much in this chapter, but there was still some, anyways. **

**Pureawesomness13: Yeah, Azula is definitely turning into a main character in this story, but I'm not really going to say that much about who she ends up with or even if she ends up with anyone…but her storyline is certainly going to be interesting. **

**NyokaNya: Yeah…that's pretty much how they all feel about the whole Azula/Aang thing. Azula's being super clingy, Aang's just trying to be nice, and Katara…well, she's just jealous, especially since she feels like she has to compete with Azula of all people. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you all still rock. **

**Next chapter is the last chapter of Part 3, so just hang tight until next week. **


	35. Awakenings and Epiphanies

**Welcome to the wonderful world that is the end of Part 3. After the intensity of the last chapter, this chapter is the lovely aftermath. Plus, it sets the pace for Part 4. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Thirty-Five: Awakenings and Epiphanies

The whereabouts of the Black Jade weren't the problem everyone thought they would be.

After Long Feng's body was hauled away to a proper burial, the remaining members of the Black Jade seemed to slip away from the battle field, unheard and unseen.

Though a search party was sent out to clear out the rest of the underground units, when they arrived there the Black Jade was gone. The insides were stripped of all their interior and the people left no trace of them being there. Only the forgotten tunnels that channeled underneath a good portion of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation and the sparse glowing candles were blown out before the search party left, but not before they read the small note at the main entrance at Lake Laogai:

_The Jade is dead…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko had been badly burned on multiple spots on his body.

The scar on his face had been re-opened, and his chest and arms were marked with other permanent scars as well. Mai stayed by her husband's side for the week and a half he was in a coma after suffering Azula's brainwashed bombardments of fire blasts. And when he awoke, he couldn't recollect anything past him seeing Azula walking up to him.

He woke up in a sudden jump up, breathing heavily and sweat running down his face.

"Azula!" He screamed.

"Zuko?" Mai woke up from a light sleep at his bedside. "Zuko!" She cried out happily and hugged him. He squinted underneath her at the sudden pain of any contact on his tender body. But as he looked around he realized he wasn't in the throne room anymore.

"Mai?" He said, finally calming down.

"I'm here," Mai reassured him, picking up his right hand and stroking it against her cheek lovingly.

"Where's Azula?" He asked her slowly, still looking around and finally realized that he was in the infirmary within the palace.

"She's somewhere around here…" Mai answered, turning her head towards the door. "She's been kind of to herself lately."

"To herself?" Zuko echoed. "….So she's okay?"

"Yeah….physically anyway. Mentally, I don't think she is, though." Mai explained, her features notably falling.

"Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" Zuko asked. "Last thing I remember was that Long Feng guy had her brainwashed…and then she came towards me with this look in her eyes…."

"Long Feng's dead." Mai explained.

"What?" Zuko exclaimed, sitting up fully and wincing at the sharpness in his back. Mai tended to him before she did anything else. Immediately pushing him gingerly back down into the crush of pillows and smoothed some of his hair from out of his eyes.

"She killed him."

"What?" He tried to sit up again, but Mai placed a firm hand on his chest to restrict him. All Mai did was nod. "Azula actually killed Long Feng?"

"Yeah…she did. She thought you were dead, and he also killed Joo Dee…she just kind of snapped and killed him right there."

"She killed him because of me…?' Zuko trailed, a small smile tugging at his lips. He knew that killing anyone was a terrible thing, but he couldn't help but feel a little happy that his sister went to such great depths for him. He never knew that a loving sister was really somewhere inside of her.

"Yeah…she did." Mai answered. "You know…I think she really cares about you."

"I know…it is kind of weird, though, actually having a sister who's, you know, like a sister."

"Well, since my little brother's just a baby, I guess I wouldn't know."

"So, how's her memory?" Zuko asked as well. All the talk of the newly changed Azula only reminded him that she didn't have 50% of her memories. Though she did gain new ones frequently, it was hard to gain a whole fourteen years of life within a month or two.

"She's seemed to have gained a lot when she was under Long Feng's control, but she still gaining some, mostly the current ones. Her violent side is apparently coming back…and so is her attitude. But the old Azula is far from here, trust me." All Zuko could do was nod. "But," Mai mentioned, a desire glowing noticeably within her eyes. "I'm glad _you're_ back."

Zuko picked up on the mood, smiling a little while Mai bent over for the kiss they were both fishing for. But when she dared to become a little more adventurous, Zuko's body immediately contradicted himself. Though the lust within him was there, his body still told him that he was unable to do what he wanted. He pushed Mai gently up from him, and smiled at her. She knew that he was still seriously hurt, and sex was the last thing he needed after just waking up from almost a two week coma.

Spooning would have to do for the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Though the Kyoshi Warriors decided to go back to Ba Sing Si to be with their leader, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Yuexi stayed at the palace to be there for Zuko. And Jojo, after healing enough from her injury, decided to set out on her own, though Mai offered her to stay with them in the palace Jojo opted against it, saying she needed to right some of her own wrongs and go with the search party to make sure that the Black Jade really was as dead as they said.

At the moment of hearing about Zuko awakening, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Yuexi decided that giving Zuko some alone time with his wife was probably best.

"I highly doubt they'll be doing anything." Toph blurted rashly when Aang expressed his want to go and talk to Zuko, but decided against it. "Zuko's can't even bathe himself…what makes you think they'll be doing it?"

"Just a thought…" Aang said, a little annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. "I think Azula should talk to him, though."

"Well someone should break her out of her little emotional corner." Toph said. "She's barely said a word since we've been here."

"Unless you count 'go away'" Katara added as well, and made sure to snuggle against Aang while the subject was on Azula.

"Hey, Aang," Yuexi suddenly said, leaning over Toph to look at Aang directly. "Why don't you go tell her Zuko's awake?" Aang gave him a classic 'don't go there' look but he was stuck when Toph openly agreed that he should.

Aang just sighed. It was true that Toph was definitely starting to rub off on Yuexi. But, he really wished he wasn't always on the spot when it came to her. He knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, and he knew that after his talk with Katara that night that she trusted him, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell in every eye roll and long sigh whenever Azula wiggled into the conversation that Katara wasn't pleased about the whole situation in general. And he didn't blame her, if it was upsetting to him he couldn't even imagine how upsetting it was to her for her to feel like she had competition with…._Azula_.

All and all, though, he was the only one who could really talk to Azula other than Zuko and Mai—who were both, ironically, out of service for the moment—and she's actually be willing to answer back to them. He stood.

"I'll just go tell her that Zuko's awake." He said, looking over to Katara especially and bent over to kiss her lips. "I'll be back for dinner."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula hadn't moved much since she had murdered Long Feng.

It was an understatement to say she did it on a whim, and—though she constantly beat herself up about it—she really wasn't thinking as clearly as she usually did. Seeing Suzu Ni dead and seeing Zuko the way he was that day fired her core and made her turn all of her anger on Long Feng.

Though it wasn't the fact that Long Feng was dead that bothered her. It was the fact that _she_ was the one who killed him.

She didn't know exactly how the old Azula would've operated in that situation, but she didn't recall any moment—within the memories that she had—in which the old Azula actually killed someone.

She remembered how Long Feng looked when he was hurled—dead—out of the throne room. Suzu Ni right behind him, and an unconscious Zuko last, Mai crying over him and holding his hand all the way to the infirmary.

Azula had rejected every chance she had to see Zuko; she didn't want to see what she had put him through, even if she was under Long Feng's control. She made it her mission to be as far away from the jumble of business going on about the whole outcome as humanly possible and that only resulted in her being locked in her room. It wasn't that she wanted to be mean to the others and constantly shoo them away whenever they came and asked her if she was alright, but she just wanted to be alone.

Killing someone, even someone like Long Feng, was pretty hard to deal with. Maybe not for the old Azula, but definitely for this Azula.

Being in her old room though—back in the palace—was slightly creepy. The energy within was making her feel oddly nostalgic. She remembered something…being in the room right before her coronation and seeing her mother in her mirror. She looked over at the mirror, only seeing the wall in its reflection.

_It feels good doesn't it?_

The voice rang in her head. Her voice. Her old voice.

It happened while she was sleeping the night after she killed Long Feng. After staying up for many hours in fear of going to bed after killing someone in cold blood, she finally was rocked to sleep, only to be plagued by her own voice somewhere deep within her mind.

_It felt good didn't it? _The voice asked her that night. _Getting back at your enemies? Getting what you wanted?_

_What are you talking about? _Azula asked that night.

_You wanted Long Feng gone, and you got what you wanted…just like a princess should. _

_I don't feel like a princess…._

_You should….and you are…._

That night haunted her. Her old self had resurfaced and she couldn't say that she was surprised. She was waiting for the moment where the actions of her old self would come through her body. And a whipped out and controlled brain was exactly what the old her needed to come back. She wasn't thinking, and her body was being used as a puppet, but her brain was quiet. So the old Azula finally slipped back in.

And made her kill.

And now she was back, talking to her.

But if she had learned anything from this experience it was that a flood of new memories came in from her brain being out of order whenever Long Feng controlled it. She had most of her memories back and one thing that she could see very clearly was that she played a role in the old Azula's life bigger than she thought.

_What feels good? _Azula asked, feeling a chill go through her whenever her old voice echoed through her ears. Just the sound of the Old Azula's voice was unsettling to her. It was filled to the rim with unspoken plans of evil and revenge, wanting out and wanting to regain control of her own body.

_Being in our room…feeling what it was like?_

_Not at all, _Azula answered truthfully. _I feel out of place. I don't belong here anymore. _

_You're such a fool…how do we share a body?_

_Because I'm everything you locked away when you were little. _Azula told herself. _I'm all the good you have but never let out. _

_Very impressive, I see you've remembered quite a lot haven't you?_

_I have,_ Azula smiled,_ and now you're the one who's locked. And I'm not letting you out._

_We'll see about that, I've been sneaking out in small installments. _The old Azula snickered. _I'll be back sooner than you think, and worse part is, you won't even realize it until it's too late. _

_I won't let you….I've been with you all your life, telling you right from wrong and trying to help you not turn into the mess you are today. But you still locked me away…how does it feel Azula? To be on the other end?_

_You see…._She could almost hear the old Azula smirking. _Maniacal questions, wanting to prove me wrong…you're turning into me already…._

_Shut up!_

_You can't ignore the inevitable…good or not, you're still me, and this is still my body. _

_SHUT UP!_

_You may be my conscience, but you're not the owner of my body…._

_I am if I can make this body better, instead of it being some menace to society. _

_I will be in control sooner than you think…_The old Azula told her.

_And I will lock you away for good and not allow you to soil this body anymore than you already have. _

Another knock on the door flung her from her thoughts once again.

_This isn't over…._the old Azula whispered before fading away as she always did. She was coming more and more frequently, but she never stayed at the surface for so long.

Exhaling heavily Azula turned towards the door, the knocking still continuing as she tried to put herself back together from the emotional stress that came from talking to her old self.

"Geez," she muttered under her breath. "No, I'm not hungry!" She called to the door, figuring it was another one of Mai's attempts to get her to eat and buried herself under her covers.

"This isn't a food call." Aang called from the hallway. Azula's head popped up from the pillows as soon as Aang's voice penetrated her fog of thoughts and annoyance. "Can I come in?" He asked, and didn't wait for her answer before he opened the door, closing it quietly and slowly behind him.

The air within Azula's room was musty and pungent. It was only a kind of smell that could match with the word unsettling. He could feel the weight of her emotions and the depths of her sadness and confusion as soon as he got a good sniff.

"So if it's not about my health that what is it?" Azula asked, a hint of sarcasm within her voice. And Aang couldn't help but notice that she wasn't meeting his eyes as if her life depended on it.

She hadn't really seen Aang since the moment of the killing in the throne room. She didn't look at him as she walked back to tell Suzu Ni that she was free, but she was pretty sure the look on his face wasn't one she wanted to see. Especially after their last conversation.

She didn't really want to be around Aang at the moment. She knew that her feelings for him weren't exactly the most comfortable for him, and that she was causing problems for him and Katara. So she thought the distance was for the better.

But of course, he always had to be so damn noble.

"Your brother's awake." Aang mentioned, sitting on the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened tremendously. Zuko had been out cold for almost two weeks, and though he was healing, him not waking up for so long wasn't exactly good news.

But now he was awake…so she really had no reason to avoid him anymore.

"You can't avoid seeing him forever…" Aang told her, as if reading her mind. She had to double take for a moment. She was pretty sure that Avatar's couldn't read minds.

"How about you mind your own business?" Azula snipped at him, her annoyance in not wanting to see anyone taking over her mouth. She saw Aang's face fall slightly and he got up to leave. "Wait!" Azula called. "I'm sorry…"

"S'okay," Aang shrugged. "I know it must be hard for you…after what happened."

"No," She sighed. "I mean for coming between you and Katara…It was wrong of me to feel that way about you."

Aang chuckled a little and reclaimed his spot at the foot of her bed. "You can't help how you feel about someone…trust me, I know…it's just-"

"No Aang," Azula cut him off. "I don't think you get it." She continued. "I've been thinking a lot and well….I guess what I felt for you wasn't really what I thought it was."

"It wasn't?" He curved a brow up.

"Well….don't get me wrong, I really like you…but I think it was the attention that I liked the most."

"I'm not….really understanding." Aang said slowly.

"Well…we've gotten really close since we had to go undercover, and I liked talking to you and having you around…and I didn't really want to share you, especially when Katara came, I felt like I didn't have all your attention anymore, you know?"

"We'll always be friends, Azula…you don't have to worry about that." Aang told her with his wonderful smile.

"I know…I just…I need someone who's going to be there for me all the time. And I guess Katara got there first."

"It's just that I love her…and I'm kind of in hot water with her right now." Aang explained.

"Because of me?"

"Because of the situation." He corrected her. "I could've handled it a lot better…" He looked to his side, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Do you think I should talk to her for you?"

"Uh…I think that would do more harm than good right now."

"Then…I guess my original plan can commence?"

"Original plan?" Aang asked.

"Yeah….I'm going to go find Tin Ri." Azula admitted haphazardly.

"What?" Aang exclaimed.

"I'm going to go find Tin Ri…it's just something I need to do." Azula had been contemplating on the notion for a while—even before the Black Jade ordeal—but now that the old her was resurfacing she figured that Tin Ri was exactly what she needed. Tin Ri had known the old and new Azula. Maybe he would calm her stormy old self?

It took Aang a minute to calm down before he looked up at her again.

"Are you taking anyone with you? Mai maybe?" He asked, suddenly sounding like a concerned father. Azula just shook her head, her short and free hair following her movements in a tight swirl around her facial features.

"Nope. I need to find him on my own."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself…I mean, you don't seen very…uh…"

"I know," Azula finished for him. "I know I'm still kind of unstable, but I have to do this alone, I just have to."

Aang sighed. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." As Azula said this, she flipped the covers off her bed up and proceeded to get out of bed. She opened her wardrobe and looked inside at her many outfits from back when she was a princess….they would be pretty useless on her journey.

"Wait." Aang said. "You're leaving _right now_?"

"Yeah," Azula answered simply. "I figure now is a good a time as any…Tin Ri could be anywhere by now."

"Alright, alright…"Aang said, holding up his hands in a mock surrender as he stood. "But before you leave can you promise me something?"

Azula's head turned away from her wardrobe to face him with and oddly cute confused face.

"Talk to your brother before you leave." He said with a laugh as he closed the door behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula was going to leave without seeing Zuko, but just couldn't bring herself to disappoint Aang. With her single bag packed with a change of clothes and other necessities for a walking travel she stopped by the infirmary. Taking a soft and heavy breath before opening the door she was surprised to find that Mai was coming out of the door.

"Azula?" She said, thoroughly surprised that she had run into her. She had been trying to get Azula out of her room for days, but she refused to budge. Then all of a sudden she saw her in front of her brother's infirmary room, dressed as if she was going somewhere. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised Aang I'd see Zuko before I left."

"Left?"

"I'm going to go find Tin Ri." She confessed dryly.

"You're back to Tin Ri, now?" Mai said, smiling a little smugly.

"What do you mean 'back to Tin Ri'?" Azula corked a brow. "Back to what?"

"Back to liking him…" Mai concluded and Azula rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just feel like I need to get away from all of this for a little while. And I'm tired of worrying about if Tin Ri is alright or not. I want to know, and I'm never going to do that sitting up in here. Plus, he's the only one who can help me through this…"

"What about Aang?" Mai smiled again.

"What about him..?"

"You liked him too, right?" Mai was surprised when Aang first told her about his little issue with Azula, and she promised she'd keep it to herself, but she didn't see the harm in Azula knowing that she knew.

"Well….I suppose…" Azula looked everywhere but at Mai, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"What ever happened to 'I can't even think about love right now'?" Mai tried to copy how sweet Azula sounded when she uttered those words that night when Katara, Toph, and Yuexi first came.

"Well, that was before I felt like I had to fight for Aang's attention." Azula answered truthfully with a shrug. Mai sighed heavily, feeling more and more like Azula's mother than her friend everyday she was with this 'new Azula'. "Now can I go see my brother?" Azula asked after another minute of the two girls standing in awkward silence. Mai uttered nothing while she moved out of Azula's way and Azula offered Mai a careful smile when she entered the infirmary, her bag slug so fittingly over her shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko seemed still when Azula entered. As she placed her backpack down at the front of the door she went over to the side of her brother's bed and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. There was a light perspiration amidst his brow that she brushed away with her thumb lightly before smiling a little to herself. The smile was soon replaced with a tight frown when she looked a little more downwards and saw the bandages on Zuko's body. She dreaded to see what the actually wounds were like…the wounds she put there while she cannonaded him with fire blasts despite his cries for mercy.

She covered her mouth before she choked out a dry sob and collected her bag before running out the door. She was hit by Katara, though, as she made her way out the door. The contact of hitting Katara when she didn't see her made Azula fall back and hit her spine on the closed door of Zuko's infirmary behind her.

"Uh…" Azula mumbled, a slight gasp in the back of her throat, when she looked up from the ground she had slide down to ease the pain of the impact to the door to see Katara. Katara was silent for a few moments while she just stared down at Azula firmly before kicking her legs in a light step to the side, not bothering to help Azula up.

"I remember the first time I saw Aang all bandaged up." Katara said in a smaller voice than Azula anticipated. But she not dare say anything. She just looked up at Katara, seeming scared a little bit at seeing the water bender. "It was really hard to see him with scars that I felt like I could've prevented him from getting." Katara finally cut her vision over to Azula. 'You remember that day don't you?"

"What day?"

"The day you killed Aang?" Katara said bitingly but still calmly.

"W-what?"

"In the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Si," Katara continued. "You struck him with lightning to kill him…he still has the scars on his foot and back because of that, and probably always will."

"If you're trying to make me feel like dirt then congratulations….I feel horrible, I can't even see my own brother because of what I've done, and now I'm learning I gave Aang fatal wounds too!"

Katara's eyes softened slightly at the broken down princess.

"You have a chance to right your own wrongs Azula, most people don't get the advantage of having a clean slate."

"I don't feel like I'm at an advantage." Azula said truthfully, burying her head in her hands.

"But you are….but you can't use it if you keep running away from everything." Katara reached a hand to help Azula up, and Azula accepted it gratefully.

"I have to be ready before I do anything, though." Azula told her. She looked behind heart Zuko's door. "Tell my brother I'm sorry and that I'll be back to see him soon." Azula walked past Katara at that moment, not meeting her eyes until she turned around with one last thing unsaid on her lips.

"And, I'm sorry about what I did, too." She told her. "But don't be angry with Aang."

"I'm not angry at _him_…" Katara answered dryly, a dead serious look in her eyes that made Azula gulp a little.

"Good."

"Go on your journey, Azula….I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too."

And with that, Azula left the Fire Nation capital palace without saying good bye. The reason of her journey was known by enough people that it wouldn't be out of the norm for anyone else who found out.

With two personalities inside her, and on a determined mission to find the only one who knew them both, Azula left with high hopes but not the optimism to back it up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang and Katara were taking every chance they had to be together at night while Sokka wasn't around. Aang decided to spend that night with Katara. Nothing particularly hot was on his mind, just spending a quiet evening with his girlfriend.

When she came out of the washroom after Aang, Katara sat down next to him in the bed. Aang smiled and immediately wrapped his arms around Katara's shoulders, inhaling the sweet scent of her damp hair. He nuzzled his lips further to place a soft kiss on her neck, and in turned, brought them both down so they were facing each other on the bed.

But Katara didn't seem that invested in it. Not a sound of enjoyment or anything came from her, and after a while Aang pulled back and gave her a worried look.

"What?" He asked. "Am I not doing it right?" Aang pulled back further so he could look at her completely. She was just fiddling with Aang's sleeping shirt, not looking into his eyes.

"Azula's gone…."

"I know, that's a good thing right?" Aang asked her.

"You tell me…."

"Katara please," Aang sighed. "I'm begging you to let this go. I love _you_ not Azula."

Katara didn't look up.

"Katara why won't you believe me….how can I prove it to you?"

"I do….I just don't like this. Feeling like I have competition."

"You think I like it either?"

She finally looked up.

"No…."

"Then let's just move on," he told her, kissing her ear carefully. "And for the record, there's no competition for you…trust me. I don't want anyone else." Katara finally smiled at her boyfriend. Azula was gone to find Tin Ri and the awkwardness could finally fade. She rewarded him with a chaste kiss before smiling gratefully at him.

"So is everything finally good?" Aang asked. "Cause you keep saying you're fine but then it still bothers you."

"I'm never going to be okay with other people liking you, Aang. But, I guess I'm going to have to tone down the jealously and trust that you're not going to just get up and leave me for the first other girl that shows you interest."

"Well, I definitely wouldn't do that." Aang emphasized and the two laughed before Katara leaned her head against his chest, feeling good.

"Neither would I….you're stuck with me Aang."

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

And with Aang's plans of things not getting too hot that night failed.

As he kissed his girlfriend with all the love and adoration he felt for her venting out of him, in the back of his mind while he ran his hands up and down Katara's body he promised himself he'd prove to her how much he really loved her…someway or somehow, he would.

**Alright guys, part 3 is over! Part 4 will be returning on October 15****th****. **

**But before I answer all of you guy's lovely reviews I'm sure you all want to know what the heck will be happening in Part 4. **

**The Black Jade is dispersed so that plot line is over, but the characters are still having issues. A lot of characters will be meeting all kinds of obstacles within the next part. Love is on steroids and so is confliction, progressions in technology, a shocking death, and….someone's got an illness that you won't believe. It's all in part 4, coming October 15****th****. **

**Man, it sounds like a commercial. Anyways…..**

**Review Responses: **

**Private LL Church: It has been a while, I didn't plan to take that 3 week break in between chapter 33 and 34, but life got in the way. But I'm going to try my hardest to stay on schedule with part 4. **

**Dcp1992: Thanks….sorry about the other break, but I'll be back on the 15****th****, so it's only three weeks. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you…I feel worse for Zuko now that Azula didn't say good bye….but that's just how it goes. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**MusicalWerido: Wow, "breathtaking"? Thank you so much. I did like the last chapter, though. I was re-reading it after I updated and even I was a little taken away. I suppose I strike gold every now and then. But anyways…thank you. **

**Winnow: Thank you, but I wouldn't say her amnesia is cured. Her old self is returning, and a new stage in her plot line is occurring, she has most of her memories back now, but now she has this new problem of her old self within her brain, so remembering things isn't the problem anymore, it's more along the lines of making sure her old self doesn't come back. **

**Katsumara: Yep, everyone's alright. Zuko will be a little hurt that Azula left without saying good bye, but everything happens for a reason. **

**Madier1095: Zuko will be fine, I can honestly say I don't plan for Zuko's injuries to be a major problem…they're like Aang's scars from Azula. And yes, Suki's still a mess, but we'll be seeing a lot more of her in the next part, which is sure to be interesting. **

**Poka: Thank you, everyone seems to think the last chapter was epic, but that's what I was going for, so I guess I hit the spot. I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Loopy Kid: No….there will be no Azulaang. That ship is sailing away and Kataang is back on track, and there will be some lovely Kataang storylines in part 4 of the seriously sappy and seriously dramatic kind. **

**Leon Woon: Yeah, Long Feng is certainly gone, and unfortunately so is Joo Dee/ Suzu Ni. Zuko's fine and everyone else is good. Except for Azula, she's going a little more insane in the membrane than anticipated, but she's on a journey now.**

**Destiny321: Well, Azula's trying to not to turn evil, but with the introduction of her new "inner Azula" that task will be harder than expected. And no, Aang didn't kiss Azula. Though that idea did run through my mind when I was planning that chapter way back when, I decided against it…it would've been too messy. Plus, I never really planned for the Azulaang to go anywhere serious. **

**Wow, it seems like you guys loved chapter 34. That makes me revved up for part 4, I know you guys are gonna love it…so stay tuned and I'll be back on the 15****th**** of October. **


	36. Sparks

**Alright everyone, October 15****th**** just as promised. Part 4 is focusing more on the relationships between the characters, so no real action will be happening in this part, but the drama, romance, and even the enlightenment is on. **

**Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go watch my new "How to Train Your Dragon" two disk DVD with a new bonus short and deleted scenes. (I'm really excited).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Thirty-Six: Sparks

"What does it say?" Mai asked her husband when he stumbled in the room later than she would've liked. Just before she was about to scold him about working too hard he waved a special letter in front of her face and said that he received an interesting message from the Earth King.

"He wants me to come and view a special presentation in Ba Sing Si." Zuko explained while he sat on the bed next to Mai.

"Special presentation?" Mai echoed.

"Yeah, he said it's from some guy named Gan Mo."

"You mean the guy who's in it with Toph's family and lent us that trackless locomotive?"

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"Are you going to go?"

"I have to, the Earth King made it clear that I needed to be there to insure that the project launches."

"Ugh," Mai groaned and leaned against Zuko's shoulder. "More business?"

"Looks like it."

"Well, at least we get to go to Ba Sing Si and check up on Iroh, Sokka and Suki." Mai smirked.

"Assuming they haven't killed each other already." Zuko snickered and kissed his wife's forehead.

It had been almost three months since the death of the Black Jade and Azula's leaving. And no word of either had been heard.

Mai and Zuko had been planted firmly at the Fire Nation Capital palace, after the long absence with taking care of the Black Jade they had missed quite a lot, and had a lot of catch up to play to get back on track. Meetings, conferences, signings, dedications, speeches, and enough to make both Zuko and Mai's head spin. Of course, Ozai wasn't as involved with the community as Zuko was—he was too busy running a war to care about his own nation—but Zuko was becoming remarkably well at taking up the role that was originally meant for Fire Lords, and that was instilling the continuity of his nation.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Yuexi had all decided to stay with Zuko and Mai for the duration of the three months. Though they attended some of Zuko's more busy assignments, the four were mostly just relaxing, sometimes going on their own little vacations and double dates.

All and all, it had been mostly quite around the palace, no major drama or incidents to weigh anyone down, and no restart of the Black Jade like anyone was anticipating. They had been assured about a few weeks ago by Jojo and the rest of the search party that the Black Jade was indeed dead, and there was no need to have any current suspicion of them rebooting.

That was one last thing on everyone's plate to worry about.

Zuko, on the other hand, was healing nicely. After healing from his fatal injuries three months prior—which left him out of commission for one of the three months but was helped along by Katara's healing—he was able to get around just as he had. He did, though, have a permanent scar running down his right shoulder and arm and a slightly circular bruise on his right hip (that Mai always joked that it looked like a peach) in addition to the scar—also given by Azula—on his stomach.

He did, of course, feel bad that his sister left without saying good bye to him, but Katara did manage to tell him that Azula said she was sorry. Zuko, for one, knew that his sister was going through a lot that he would never understand unless he had lost his memories as well. But the moment Azula came back Zuko made it his goal to make it sure that she knew he'd always be there for her in whatever way she needed.

Although Azula was gone and Ozai was still locked away tightly in prison—which Zuko had not visited him since he went to ask where his mother was those many moons ago—Zuko's mother, Ursa, had made her way from her secluded cabin and made it back to the Fire Nation capital courtesy of Aang going to go get Ursa himself and bringing her to the capital. She had been there for a while, and was able to help Zuko through the final stages of healing.

All seemed to be in place at the moment.

"So what do you guys think?" Zuko asked when he was able to get all six of them together to talk about the Earth King's invitation. "It mentioned that you needed to be there too, Aang." Zuko added.

"Of course."Aang rolled his eyes.

"Darn," Toph groaned. "And we were supposed to go to Ember Island next week."

"We can always go later, Toph," Katara eased. "Besides, I think we've had enough goofing off time, if we're invited to a special presentation we might as well go."

"I guess," Aang agreed."Who knows, whatever this Gan Mo guy is making might be something really amazing?"

"I've seen about a fraction of his stuff at the presentation at the Bei Fong's party." Yuexi mentioned. "But I heard he had a whole bunch of new stuff that he's just releasing exclusively in Ba Sing Si."

"Mmm, sounds like fun times." Toph groaned again as she pretended to gag herself. Yuexi immediately pulled her finger out of her mouth and placed it in his lap, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"So when do we leave?" Yuexi asked.

"Tomorrow." Mai answered.

"So short notice?" Katara mentioned.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Oh, well," Katara shrugged. "At least I get to see Sokka. I've never been away from my brother for so long, so it'll be nice to see him and Suki again."

"I wonder how they're doing?" Aang with worry heavy in his voice. "Last time he sent us a letter he said Suki was just getting worse."

"I'm sure once she has the baby everything will be fine."

"Or worse," Toph added, and was answered with a light hit from Yuexi on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "I'm sure they're driving my uncle crazy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ursa was the one who offered to stay behind and run the capital while Zuko and everyone were away. And the Fire Nation was pleased to finally have their previous Fire Lady back.

Once arrived in Ba Sing Si, Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Yuexi were immediately rushed off their air ship to the assembly hall to view the presentation, not even having time to drop their luggage off at the tea shop and go see Sokka, Suki, and Iroh.

"Welcome everyone to a special demonstration by rising inventor, Gan Mo." The Earth King announced.

"I've never seen so many rich, stuck up people in one place." Katara whispered to Aang and he chuckled. The demonstration was open to everyone, but the richer people crowded around the main bulk of the assembly hall to actually see the demonstration while everyone else just went in the show room to view the merchandise.

Aang and Katara, especially though, were feeling like fish out of water around the high society people. Since, unlike Toph, Zuko, Mai, and Yuexi, who had grown up around that kind of atmosphere, they were relatively poor compared to them.

The group was invited to the front row of the seating area, before Gan Mo started his demonstration.

"Hello, members of Ba Sing Si." Gan Mo greeted. "My name is Gan Mo, and I have spent the bulk of my life in the Fire Nation trying to create a stable form of energy that wasn't as messy time consuming as coal powered ingenuity." He started. "So, I think I've finally struck gold with my previous inventions which will enhance our forms of communication and transportation ten-fold."

Gan Mo reached into a large chest that was sitting on the stage and pulled out a small and oddly spherical object that was clear and seemed to have many coils intertwining within the inside. Everyone's eyebrows raised a notch.

"But before we get to the steam powered inventions, I'd like to show some of my smaller items, but definitely not insignificant," Gan Mo said with a smile as he held up the object. "Say good bye to candles and oil lamps, for I bring you the next generation of lighting…the light bulb!"

A chorus of "Ooooos" ran through the assembly hall.

"It runs on a carbon filament coiled and connected to platina contact wires….and for those of you who are lost by the description I just gave you, allow me to demonstrate." Gan Mo placed the light bulb down in a special circular dish that seemed to hold the bulb upwards and sturdy. He flicked on a small switch that appeared to be on the bottom left metal part of the bulb and then the bulb lit up in a wonderful yellow light.

Another chorus of "Ooooos".

"The bulbs can come in many different styles and sizes and are priced accordingly. If you are interested in filling your home with this wonderful new source of light in opposition to lighting oil lamps and candles, this standard light bulb starts off at just three gold pieces."

The audience clapped at the bulb as Gan Mo put it away and went over to the right side of the stage to go over to a certain item that was on the wall against the stage. It was a box shaped object with a crank on one side and a wire with a cylinder on the other side.

"This might be my greatest invention out of the bunch," Gan Mo said. "A new era in communication. Put down your papers and ink, because the next time you want to talk to someone who might be across town, you don't have to send them a letter…you can use my new invention: the telephone." Gan Mo pointed to another box of the same nature on the other side of the stage, and invited the Earth King to stand and be the receiver in the demonstration.

Gan Mo used his fingers to spin the rotating circle with numbers above them and then started turning the crank. A moment after his motions the Earth King's telephone rang. The crowd leaned forward in their seats as if there were a fight going on before them while the Earth King picked up his phone.

"…Now that the Earth King has picked up the telephone, you might be wondering what exactly I've done." Gan Mo noted with a chuckle. "Well, Your Highness why don't you turn the crank on the side of your telephone and pick up the small speaker on the opposite side." The Earth King did just as Gan Mo instructed—and rather slowly at that—before Gan Mo began speaking in to the speaker in the phone. Though it was hard for the people in the back to hear, everyone near the stage could tell that the Earth King could hear every word Gan Mo was speaking just by putting the speaker to his ear. Although the Earth King had gotten these inventions within the palace even before the demonstration the fact of the matter still shocked him.

"As you can see, you can either talk into the speaker to speak to the other person, or put the speaker to your ear and listen to what the person on the other line is saying." Gan Mo explained further. Everyone clapped afterwards. "Though remember," he added, "you can only hear, dial, and speak through the phone if you're turning the crank. It gets all the gears and sparks moving."

And Gan Mo's demonstration went on. As if the light bulb and telephone were enough, Gan Mo presented bigger inventions of his, including steam powered locomotives, steam powered boats, and—probably the newest and most foreign item to everyone in the room—an automobile with a steam powered engine.

The automobile was what really got the audience worked up, so Gan Mo was smart to leave that for last. It was big, but not as big as people anticipated. It was the same size and general shape as the carriages everyone was used to—with its square body, open nature, and small doors—only its tires were covered in a thick film of rubber and it had two flattened light bulbs on the lower front of the automobile. The inside of the demonstrated automobile had a comfy crush of leather seats and in the front there was another wheel jetting out from the inside front of the car.

Definitely foreign and definitely not an ostrich-horse powered carriage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are we ever going to get to the tea shop? I'm sure Uncle's worried, we told him we'd be there before sunset." Zuko sighed after the demonstration was long over and Gan Mo and the Earth King asked for Aang and Zuko.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a little overwhelmed with all the new stuff. It seems like a lot of big chances in so little time." Aang voiced as Gan Mo lead everyone to the destination not far from the assembly hall. As he looked around at the little bit of Ba Sing Si they were walking through Aang, and everyone else, was noticing how much Ba Sing Si was changing due to Gan Mo's new inventions. When he was talking about the telephone more in depth, he said that they needed a large network to run on, which required cables. Everyone could see that now all over Ba Sing Si there were large and tall wooden poles and cables attached to them running and networking throughout the entire city.

But that wasn't all. The cables and poles were already a huge change of scenery, but the old method of train service was replaced as well. Though the trains were still elevated, the deep trench used to have stone trains pushed by earth benders were gone. Now they were run by steam powered trains, with a railroad to boot.

The roads were repaved in asphalt and new roads to accommodate the automobiles were well on their way, along with the new street light bulbs reaching almost as high as the poles and cables.

To say the least, Ba Sing Si looked like a futuristic utopia by anyone's standards.

"We're here!" Gan Mo announced when he finally stopped at an open lot where many automobiles resided.

"Where is here?" Toph asked. Although seeing the progress was impossible to her, she could feel all the different changed imbedded into the earth, and was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Well, since today is the first day I'm releasing my inventions to the public instead of who ever wanted to bid on them. So, I thought it would be fitting to open this automobile dealer and have the Avatar and the Fire Lord make the first purchase."

Aang and Zuko looked more worn out than excited about purchasing an automobile, and of course it didn't help for Zuko and Aang to have not only Gan Mo hovering around them to see if they liked everything, but also Katara and Mai telling them to buy this one….no, this one.

Finally, though, Katara and Mai were the ones who picked out Aang and Zuko's automobile for the boys were too annoyed to hear them bicker over everything they picked.

Aang looked at the strange machinery with a raised brow, as did Zuko.

"Are we really supposed to drive this thing home?" Zuko asked Aang. "It seems kind of….dangerous."

"Well I'm not going to drive it." Aang said upfront. Just looking at the automobile made him cringe. It was too much development for him. He might have been living in an era of inspiration but his beliefs and most of his conscious life was still back one hundred years ago.

"What!" Zuko exclaimed. "What makes you think I'm going to drive this thing?"

"Because you're older…." Aang said and gave Zuko a cheap and overly childish smile. Zuko just rolled his eyes. Despite Zuko's horrible driving skills Aang was right, it would be worse to ride with a 13-year-old at the wheel than him driving. He just wished that an automobile was like a balloon, he could steer a balloon all over the world, but driving an automobile...

"Get in the automobile Zuko!" Mai called. Zuko turned and noticed everyone else was finally in the vehicle and Zuko was standing off zoning out on how much he didn't want to drive.

"Yeah…Sokka's waiting!" Katara added.

Zuko gulped and got on the front left of the automobile and looked down at the steering wheel.

"Uh," Zuko mumbled, his hands floating over the wheel but not daring to grasp it.

"Come on, Zuko, you've driven stuff before…it's like the locomotive we drove to the capital." Mai reminded him.

"Yeah, my driving was dreadful then too."

"Well, you're the Fire Lord, you have to learn to drive eventually," Toph said. "Especially with all of this new development."

"Alright!" Zuko yelled. "Everyone just be quiet and let me concentrate."

Zuko finally decided to start up to engine by pulling the start up lever on his left to get the steam engine rumbling. Once this was done he went to the lever on his right and shifted it forwards. He remembered the instructions Gan Mo had given during the demonstration on how to drive the car.

"Forward to drive, middle to stop, all the way back to shut down." Zuko repeated to himself. But that wouldn't help him with his steering. The pedal beneath his foot was used to control the speed—he remembered—and the harder he pressed down the faster the car would go, the lighter he pressed the more the car's speed would decrease until it stopped moving all together.

Zuko still didn't feel any better.

"Can we please go _somewhere_!" Toph threw up her hands and leaned against Yuexi. "Wake me when we finally get to Iroh's in fifty years." Yuexi just rolled his eyes and placed an arm around his girlfriend.

Zuko finally placed his foot on the pedal, though he didn't know how hard or light to press before it accelerated too quickly, and of course, how he feared, the automobile zoomed forwards in a screechy flash.

Gan Mo just sighed and waved. "Happy driving!" He called to the vehicle barreling down the road.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where on earth do you think they are?" Sokka asked Iroh. The two men were standing outside waiting patiently for the group to arrive, but it was already sunset and they still weren't home.

"I'm not sure, but I'm starting to get worried." Iroh sighed. Suddenly, though both Sokka and Iroh's heads snapped over when they heard a loud and familiar voice screamed a little ways down from the teashop.

"We're all gonna DIE!" Toph's voice screamed from down the street and Iroh and Sokka ran down the stairs of the teashop to be greeted with the front of Zuko's automobile.

"Good spirits." Iroh sighed in relief when he realized the automobile hadn't hit them. Sokka, on the other, had to get on his back at the last minute to avoid being run over and was currently stretch out underneath the automobile. When he got up he was anything but pleased.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. "You could've killed me Zuko!"

"Well don't blame me, blame the people who gave me this screaming death trap."

"Maybe it's just the person driving!" Toph screamed.

"Well, I told you guys I couldn't drive."

"Okay, okay," Iroh calmed. "Let's all go inside, we obviously have a lot to catch up on." Everyone carefully took their luggage out of the automobile and went inside Iroh's shop.

Aang was the first to make it inside, and when he threw down his luggage Suki spotted him first. She was inside, gingerly making some tea.

"Aang? When did you get here?" Suki asked.

"Just a second ag-" Aang stopped mid-sentence when he saw Suki's full physic. She was obviously on her way and the evidence was swelling rather noticeably underneath her chest. She was 21 weeks into her pregnancy by then, and her stomach was definitely showing this clearly. But Aang checked himself not to stare too long.

"Close your mouth." Suki rolled her eyes and walked over to the boy, patting his head much like she was his older sister.

"I'm guessing you're okay?" Aang asked.

"Define okay." Suki offered him a smug smile and the two laughed before Aang gave Suki a hug, and everyone else entered the tea shop and followed suit.

Momo happily flew over to see what all the excitement was about, and was glad to see Aang and flew over. Aang opened his arms wide and the lemur flew inside chattering gleefully and licking Aang's face.

Aang leaned over to Iroh. "Do you know where Appa is?" Aang asked excitedly. Appa and Momo had stayed behind when Zuko, Mai, Iroh, and the Kyoshi Warriors had gone out to the capital and had been at the tea shop ever since. Appa was happy though, he was able to have a stable supply of fruit and hay to eat, and could fly whenever he wanted. Though, of course, it pained Aang to be away from Appa and Momo for months.

"Out back in the stable that was built." Iroh answered. "It's not hard to find." Aang carefully made his way out after telling Katara where he'd be and giving her a kiss (making Sokka groan in annoyance as usually).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a good two hours of flying around the city—getting a fine aerial look at Ba Sing Si's new development—Appa decided to retire for the night and Aang rejoined his friends for dinner.

They had all separated after that. The ladies seemingly going into Suki's room and the men still staying outside, ironically doing the dishes.

"So," Katara asked in length. "How's the baby?" Suki made a small smile and placed a hand on her stomach, caressing it gently.

"She's fine, though she won't stop kicking for the life of me."

"She?" Toph raised a brow. Last time she had checked, she didn't know the sex of the baby.

"Well, I don't exactly know, but I just kind of have this feeling it's a girl, I can't really explain it."

"Some of the women in my village said the same thing." Katara said.

"Are things with Sokka good?" Mai asked. Seeming more serious than just friendly speculation. Suki looked over to the side and gave a great huff of a sigh.

"The sex is good." She told them bluntly. And Katara shivered.

"Too much information." Katara expressed.

"Well, it's true, I think it's the only reason why we're not killing each other." Suki looked down at her feet. "But other than that, he's pretty, well, annoying. Always hovering around me and asking to do stuff for me, and-"

"Being a husband?" Mai finished.

"Well yeah…"

"That's a bad thing?" Toph asked. "Isn't that what's coming anyway? You know, tying the knot `cause you're knocked up?" Katara slapped Toph's shoulder lightly.

"Look, guys, no offense, but this is kind of a touchy subject…I really don't want to talk about it."

There was silence for a moment as Katara and Mai's eyes locked in some kind of unspoken emotion. And a split second later, Katara snapped her head away and painted a happier tone to the mood.

"Okay, then we'll talk about something else," Katara suggested. "Like what you're going to name her."

Suki immediately smiled.

"Well," She started, "I've got a few options…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang, Yuexi, Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka found themselves washing the dishes from that dinner, wondering how the men got stuck with that work.

"Well," Sokka stated to answer Aang's question on how things were with Suki, "the sex is good." Sokka wasn't just bluffing, or course, after the Kyoshi Warriors left Suki's side to resume their work and missions a month and a half ago, Sokka and Suki had some wonderful alone time. Though they often got on each other nerves more times than none, their time alone wasn't spent talking. Since Suki was well into her second trimester her appetite for him had grown just as much as her hunger for food. Which he, obviously, wasn't complaining about.

"I'll bet it is." Yuexi said with a smug smile. "Suki's pretty cute."

"Hey," Sokka jokingly exclaimed. And Yuexi just shrugged.

"It's true." Yuexi admitted honestly.

"Just don't be doing any of that with Toph," Zuko stepped in, big brotherly like. "She's too young."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Yuexi answered just as honestly. "Me and Toph aren't like that….yet."

"Yet!" Sokka, Zuko, and Aang all exclaimed in unison.

"New subject?" Iroh quickly suggested.

"Yeah, like how about all this new development?" Zuko added. "It seems like…"

"A little too much?" Sokka finished.

"Exactly." As he agreed, Zuko looked around and saw how Iroh's tea shop—he being Fire Lord's uncle and all—got the first star treatment in the newest of Gan Mo's inventions. The rooms were filled with light bulbs, and in the front and back of the shop were telephones. They now owned an automobile and free passes to ride the new trains.

"I don't know about all this," Iroh expressed.

"Me either," Aang agreed. "Me and Appa were flying around today before the sun was finished setting and everything just seemed so different."

"Too different." Sokka said.

"The winds of change are here, I suppose. "Iroh said. "Some will be light, and some will be harsh…."

**Well, change is afoot for the Avatar world. I've been hinting about Gan Mo and his inventions for a while, and they're finally all revealed. I think it's about time for the Avatar world to come into a period of enlightenment and inventions, and what not a better time than after a major war and a time of rebirth? **

**And for those who thought that steam power already existed in the Avatar world, think again, because the Fire Nation used coal powered ingenuity. **

**Next chapter will be good for all you Kataang fans. We've got romance up the ying yang and we check in on Ursa for some shocking revelations.**

**Review Responses: **

**Poka: Yeah, that was the feel I was going for. Even though last chapter didn't have as many things going on in them, it was a very important chapter just because of how much it introduced and set up. **

**Kimjuni2: Aw, thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Private LL Church: thank you, the closure and importance was what I was going for with the last chapter. **

**Winnow: I liked how you summed that up, you pretty much made a point I didn't even realize I was making. When I thought of Azula's condition, I did a lot of research to make it seem believable enough since having two split personalities and forgotten memories isn't an everyday occurrence. But, I do admit, when I'm writing what stages Azula goes through I don't really think so analytically about it at the start, I write off of logic most of the time. But, I'm really glad that the whole scenario is coming off in a proper way and really is seeming as psychological as it's supposed to be. **

**Katsumara: I know what you mean about the Azula/Zuko happy ending thing. It kind of pained me to write her walk away like she did, but I felt it wasn't the right time to just rush into a happy-happy time for Azula. She has a lot of emotional baggage that she needs to take care of before really getting that happy ending. We'll be seeing some more of her down the line, but for now her journey will be ambiguous. And, yeah, Katara's silly, but her and Aang are going to be getting a lot of attention in the next chapter. **

**Madier1095: It made me really happy to hear that you had the date marked on your calendar. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Destiny321: Thank you, and although you said not to tell you I can assure you the that illness is not pregnancy…it's a little more shocking. **

**JasmineDragon22: I never would've put Aang and Azula together. I think a lot of people took that a little too seriously, since I never had the intention of having Aang fall for Azula (shivers). I'm glad you liked the "commercial", I think I'm going to start doing that before all my chapters from now own. It gets me and the fans excited. **

**Selene the Moon Goddess: Haha, thank you! But don't feel bad, because I'm not as sturdy with my updates as it seems. Sometimes I have periods where I update once a week as planned, and other times I'll mysteriously take weeks off to fix something in the story or just because I'm too busy to get them done. **

**Rcmgamer218: Thank you, and I'll get around to reading your stories as soon as I can (adds your story to list of stories I must read). Thank you for the request. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews my little turtle duckies. I'm glad you all liked part 3 and I hope you'll like Part 4. **

**Next Chapter: My Partner **


	37. My Partner

**Not much to say other than by the end of this chapter every Kataang shipper will be very happy. **

Chapter Thirty-Seven: My Partner

Katara looked around in her suitcase for hours matching together different outfits for the upcoming event.

"What's with the discarded clothing?" Zuko asked as he was casually walking by and was almost hit with one of Katara's shirts which she has tossed aside in her fit of looking.

"I'm looking for something to wear on my date."

"Date?" Zuko repeated, letting himself in Katara's room and sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, Aang asked me to go on a date this morning."

"Well not to burst your bubble but don't you two go on dates all the time?" Zuko raised a brow.

"Yeah….but this time is different, I could tell Aang had something on his mind." Katara looked down at her practically empty suitcase and looked about her room at all the clothes she had tossed aside. She sighed and sat next to Zuko on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I just can't tell if something's wrong, you know? It's like I know something up, but I just can't tell if something's _wrong_." She thought back of the urgency in Aang's voice when he asked her that morning….

_Katara sat peacefully at the table, just sipping on some morning tea and eating half a sugared grapefruit but soon she found a pair of tattooed hands encircling her and planting a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. _

"_Morning, beautiful." Aang whispered into her hair, making himself comfortable. _

"_Morning to you too." She looked over at her half eaten grapefruit. "Do you want some grapefruit?"_

"_I'll get my own in a second," He told her and sat down in the chair next to hers. "But do you mind if I…ask you something?" The tone of his voice seemed to get Katara's attention more than usual. He seemed unsettled and she immediately caught wind of it in his voice. _

"_Sure, Aang, anything." _

"_Well…um…do you want to do something tonight?" He asked after a long pause. Too long for Katara's liking. "We could walk around the city and see the new sights, get some dinner?"_

"_That sounds like fun, I've been meaning to get out of the house since my jetlag from being on the airship and driving in that automobile wore off." She offered Aang a wonderful smile and was glad when he seemed to loosen up a bit and smile back at her. _

_He grabbed her hand from the table and placed it in his lap, stroking her palm sacredly with his thumb and leaned over in no time at all to kiss her neck tenderly. Katara moved her hair out of the way to allow Aang better access and gave a light moan when he touched a sensitive spot. He went along the trail of her neckline and ended on her shoulders, moving a fraction of her sleeping robe out of the way just a hair to tease her. _

"_Ugh, guys, at the breakfast table?" Sokka covered his eyes and pretended to hurl. Katara just shot him a death stare._

"_Says the guy who got his girlfriend pregnant…just how are you going to explain that to Dad or Gran Gran and Pakku?"Sokka's eyes widened. Whenever Katara touched the nerve of Sokka telling Hakoda about Suki's pregnancy her always shut right up. Katara smiled devilishly and Aang just laughed against her cheek, kissing it lightly. _

"_I love you," Aang said softly in her ear, but then squeezed her hand a little more urgently to get Katara to look up at him._

_And when they locked eyes in a moment that was enough alone to stop Katara's breathe right in her lungs. Her eyes were wide at the intensity in Aang's gaze. _

"_You do know that right?" He emphasized. _

"_Yes, I do," She told him. "And I love you too."_

"_Great," He stood. "So, about an hour or so before sunset?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds good."_

"_Okay," he leaned down and gave her one last kiss before going into the kitchen to retrieve his own grapefruit while Sokka still—though more subtly—pretended to thrown up. _

"Well," Zuko said after hearing Katara's recall of that morning. "Nothing sounds too odd about that."

"But you didn't see the look her gave me, and the tone of his voice. I know something's up, I just don't know what."

"Stop crying over spilt tea before you even brew it, Katara." Zuko said, offering some of his uncle's wisdom, and patting her on the shoulder. But Katara didn't look convinced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was something Ursa had been avoiding all the while she had been there.

Visiting her husband.

Ozai had been, surprisingly, locked up tight after he was imprisoned. Not a word from the previous Fire Lord had been uttered and it had been nearing a year since he was kept inside. Ursa, though, wasn't clued in on the fact that Ozai had lost his bending to Aang since very recently. And she was also a little scared to go see him.

Scared she'd kill him when she saw him.

So she didn't know why something kept bugging her to go to her husband's chambers anyways. It was a slight nag at first. A little flicker in her mind that could easily be covered as soon as she got busy doing something else. But soon, it became something bigger entirely. Something bigger and very much annoying. It would keep her up, keep her distracted, keep her doing nothing but thinking about Ozai.

So, to just put the nagging aside and go with her life, she decided that one visit wouldn't kill her—and hopefully not him either.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the end it was Toph who helped Katara pick out her outfit. Ironically so, Katara was so torn about what to wear she pulled Toph aside and told her to just pick up a dress and show it to her. Katara decided not to argue when it was the white dress she had picked out, and just put it on with a small thank you and a eye roll from Toph.

"My, my, don't we look lovely." Suki commented as she walked by. Seeming to walk more and more gingerly every day. "Going somewhere?"

"Man, where have you been?" Toph exclaimed. "Sweetness had been rambling on about this all day."

"I've been sleeping…you know, pregnancy will do that to you." Suki sneered at Toph before offering a softer face to Katara. "So…?"

"I'm just going on a date with Aang," Katara answered quietly.

"Just a date?" Toph emphasized.

"Okay…it's kind of a big deal…but I'm not-"

"I hate to interrupt…" Iroh's head poked into the door. "But Aang's beginning to get a little jittery."

Katara just gulped at the words, and slipped on her shoes before making her way slowly out the door.

She entered the main room of the tea shop, fully dressed and feeling her nervous panic returning only for it to subside completely when she saw Aang smiling at her with that smile she knew could melt her heart all the way down to her toes. He walked up to her, just as slowly as she entered and tried to marvel her beauty as long as he could.

The dress Toph had "picked" out was flowing and white. It was a simple dress in hindsight, nothing very special or shapely about its long nature and quarter-length sleeves, but it was accentuated by the blue wrap she used to tie tightly around her waist. Though, the bigness of the dress still showed on the upper half, by the way sagged off her shoulders.

Though, to Aang, she never looked more beautiful.

He blushed madly at her presence and finally made his way to her and grabbed her hands within his lovingly.

"Ready?" He asked her softly, as if it were a secret between the two.

"Of course." She answered firmly.

Though, before the two went off, Zuko pulled Aang aside and whispered something urgently to him.

"….are you sure?" Was all Katara could get out of Zuko's hushed words.

"Yeah….I'm sure." Aang replied, a bigger blush and a smile appearing on his face before he walked back over to Katara, taken aback to see that she was closer than before.

"Ready?' Katara asked, placing a suspicious hand on her hip and raising a brow to Aang's motions.

"Let's go…" Aang said to her quickly, and out the door the two went.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lady Ursa!" One of the guards, Ming, greeted Ursa and bowed respectively. "It's an honor to have you hear at our prison."

"Thank you so much." Ursa bowed as well.

"Can I help you at all?" Ming asked.

"Well…yes, actually. I'm looking for my husba-" Ursa cut herself off before she could finish saying "my husband's cell". She took a deep breath. "Ozai's cell." Ming's face immediately fell, and she, without another word, led Ursa over to Ozai's current cell.

She was lead down a few dark hallways, sparsely lit and almost eerily so that he shivered when she knew they were approaching their destination.

"Ozai's cell is right in here," Ming told her after she took out her keys and unlocked the first door. "Would you like to go inside the cell."

"No… won't be long." Ursa replied dryly.

"Alright, then I'll be right outside." Ming stepped lightly and quickly out of the room, almost like she had to hold her breath while she was there. But she didn't leave before telling Ursa a little tidbit. "Though I must tell you," she said, "he hasn't been doing well."

Ursa's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been eating, and it's starting to get very serious."

"How serious?"

"We're certain that he'll die if he keeps this up…and soon."

Ursa didn't respond to the last part, she just closed her eyes slowly, composing herself as they stayed closed, and when she opened them, she made her way over to Ozai's cell.

He looked every bit the fallen ruler who was forced to abdicate. And what mind told him had certainly seemed true. He was thinner and paler than she has last seen him. Though Ozai was never a pound over slim, his non-eating had obviously gone out of hand since his skeletal form was now encircling his bones in a sickly manner.

Ursa squinted at the sight, wanting to cry out a little for him but refusing to let herself do so. She whipped her finger over her moist lashes before walking over completely to him and just stood quietly in front of the bars of his cell. Staring down firmly and intensely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a word for the way Aang was acting that night. But Katara couldn't quite find it.

The way he stared at her and blushed as if they were back at the North Pole learning water bending assured Katara that their romance wasn't cooling, but there was something off.

He seemed so hyper aware of everything. Shifting erratically for some odd reason, face as red as a tomato, and his hands sweaty.

Their dinner had gone by awkwardly enough, and Katara lost count of all the times he started saying something to her before he just closed his mouth and slumped his neck further into his collar.

So, to say the least…it was a silent date. The kind Katara would've expected months ago, but not then. After Azula left it seemed like their relationship had only gotten closer within the three months they were at the Fire Nation palace. Going from place to place and having nothing to do but be with each other. Even after the war had ended the previous summer, there was so much to do, their relationship still was stalled a little more than usual.

"Aang?" Katara finally said, and Aang jumped at the sound of her voice. They could both count the words that they had spoken that night, so it was nice to hear her voice.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Y-yes?

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"Well…yeah." She looked around a little at the fireworks shooting off above them. Ba Sing Si had seemed to pick up a tradition of shooting off fireworks on the last day of every week even since Iroh and the members of the White Lotus had won back Ba Sing Si from the Fire Nation. And they were honored to have the Avatar and Katara attend that specific night.

"…you seem distant, that's all." Katara told him, twiddling with his finger while he held them tightly.

He looked down at the grass they were sitting on as he thought of how to answer her question.

"Well….there is a reason I asked you here…" he finally breathed out, but immediately regretted his words. He had already said too much. Katara eyes grew wide in wonder and stared at him with intense curiosity.

"What?" Katara smiled childishly, and almost bounced in her sitting position when she scooted closer to him. Aang just smiled in admiration, reaching towards her to brush a little of her hair away from her intriguingly bare shoulder, her sagging dress limping down a little more thanks to her constant movement.

"Well, that's the hard part…I don't exactly know how to say it." Katara raised a brow at his response. Aang just sighed and grabbed both her hands, looking intensely into her eyes and blushing in a beautiful way. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You can tell me anything, Aang…you know that."

"I know I can…but that doesn't mean it's easy." He looked up at her again in innocence, and she couldn't help but kiss him then. Cup his jaw with her warm hand she leaned forward and slowly and tenderly sank her lips right into the perfect position against his. He sighed into it, smiling as if he were in heaven and tasting her sweet breath while he explored her mouth and teeth with his tongue.

She leaned forward more against his and encircled her hands around his neck, making herself comfortable against him while he grabbed her sides and squeezed them in timing with his nipping at her lower lip. She yelped in his mouth every time she felt his teeth bear down, and grabbed onto his shirt or the back of his head a little tighter with every motion.

The fireworks were quiet behind them at the moment—apparently the people were reloading for the grand finale—but that didn't mean they didn't feel their own heat and spark within them.

Katara was beginning to get lightheaded, Aang kiss was draining her of every bit of will she had to pull away and catch her breath, not wanting to break the momentum for the life of her. She just leaned in closer, and rand her lips down his slender neck, nipping every part she could as if for a little payback for his lip nipping a few minutes prior.

"…Katara," Aang gasped.

"Y-yeah….?" She pulled away in a rushed huff, breathing heavily and immediately straightening her hair. She looked around in the field they were sitting in, seeing only couples and families around, and feeling all the more embarrassed that they probably saw her and Aang's little fit. She looked back at him, smiling blushingly. "Uh…sorry."

"I love you." Aang blurted, after he stared at her with a wide eyes expression for quite some time, as if he'd never seen her before. She stared back, more confused than astonished.

"I-I love you too, Aang."

He let out a huge breath before grabbing her hands, scooting closer, and locking her into a firm gaze.

"And you know that's never going to change, right?" He told her, ever bit of innocence fading from his voice and the intensity and seriousness taking over. Katara felt warm and chilled all at the same time at the deep resonance of his voice.

She just nodded hastily.

"So…then, well….I've been thinking, a lot, since the whole thing with Azula blew over, and maybe that was the wakeup call I needed to learn that…I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You never lost me, Aang," Katara mentioned quietly, feeling that anything loud words she said would ruin the moment entirely. He just reached up to cup her face gently, stroking her cheeks.

"But I almost did…I almost made you feel like I didn't love you anymore, and I don't ever want that to happen again. I want you to know how much I love you Katara!"

"Then how much?" She asked him in a choked effort, feeling overwhelmed for whatever reason. He pulled her closer, kissing her cheeks tenderly before he pulled away slowly, making Katara scared at the moment for what he was about to pull out of his side pocket. But after she saw what he had pulled out within his fingers, all she did was cover her mouth and begin to cry.

"Will you marry me, Katara?" Aang asked sincerely and pulled out a golden circular pendent with the double Hsi sign engraved within it.

Katara just sobbed harder, and Aang scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly while she cried softly against his shoulder.

"Yes," She cried against his shoulder, her words muffled in his shirt as she clamped down on it harder.

"W-what?" Aang pulled her back yet still grasped her shoulders firmly enough, Katara's head hung in a weight of emotion, still tearing slightly.

"Yes…" She bobbed her head extremely, finally looking up at him with a watery smile. "Yes…I'll marry you."

All Aang could do was smile, and open his fingers back up to show her the golden pendant.

"Aang, it's beautiful," Katara marveled, whipping her eyes lightly before picking up the pendant as if it were sacred. "But…there's no strap…how am I supposed to put it on?" She asked. She had always expected that she would eventually have to wear another necklace once she did get married, though she never really had any time to prepare with Aang's proposal being so sudden.

Aang just smiled again, and took the pendent from her, taking out a small metal ring from his other pocket, and connected the ring to the small hole within the golden pendent and was able to use a small amount of metal bending to hook the ring to Katara's mother's pendant as well. The two pendants connected beautifully and Katara gazed down and touched the pendants in awe.

"Oh, Aang…" Katara trailed. Suddenly not able to take her eyes off of him. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Katara."

And then, it was one of those kisses that they'd both remember for the rest of their lives. Not exactly for the physical contact of it, or even the type of kiss it was in general. It was the nature that got them to remember it.

The fact that this was their first real kiss that started the rest of their lives.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He didn't finally acknowledge her presence until a ten minutes later, She could hear his irregular breathing the entire time, and because of the fact that it was so irregular Ursa wasn't sure if he was sleeping or if he was just simply ignoring her.

Either way, when he finally turned over from his sideways laying down position her firm eyes locked with his half-mask ones in a thrilling and draining moment that Ursa had both feared and anticipated. He turned away, though, almost immediately after Ursa thought she saw a hint of shock and welling emotions within his eyes.

"You're not eating, huh?" Ursa finally decided to say. She was going to walk out right then, content with the fact that she had at least seen the man, but she had an odd want to know what he was really going through.

"Hmmp," was all she was able to get out of him with her question. He hunched over in his attempt to sit up and face the wall, but was failing miserably at it. Ursa felt a pang of discomfort and pity for him then. If Ming said was correct, her saying he's die soon from his lack of eating was _very_ soon.

"So!" Ursa suddenly spat at him, walking over until she was against the bars of his cell, and gripping them fiercely. "You're not eating?" She yelled. "Why are you doing this to yourself Ozai….are you trying to die?"

He didn't answer.

"Well….are you!"

"You're giving me a headache." Ozai pleaded quietly and softly, having to catch his breath directly after he spoke. "Is this why you came here…to call out on my shortcomings? Believe you me, I had enough of that from your son."

"He's your son too, you know!" Ursa felt all the hatred raise up within her more than anything. What Ozai had done was overriding her original mission to find out what was wrong with him and her mind and mouth spiraled out of control. "You're son had to take over the throne at seventeen and has to always suffer with a scar that _you_ gave him."

She saw Ozai stiffen at that. She knew that he didn't know the she knew about Zuko's scar.

"I assume…you're at the palace now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then…why bother visiting the lowly ex-Fire Lord?"

Ursa would've taken that opportunity to walk out and say some witty and dark jest before exiting, but still, she stayed.

"Because you're my husband…or at least you were."

It was never a formal divorce between the two, and it's not like she was there to finalize anything before having to forcibly leave the Fire Nation capital. Though after that day, she never truly thought of Ozai to be her husband anymore.

But, at that moment, it sounded nice….

Ozai turned a little to look at her, that faint gleam of welling emotions returning after a another minute of silence lingered between the two.

"I'm worthless…"He blurted out suddenly to her.

"W-what?" Ursa stuttered.

"Don't make me repeat it…." He snuffed. "You know it better than anyone."

"I don't know it better, actually."

"Yes, you do…and you know you do." Ozai almost laughed bitterly, but just ended up coughing instead.

"So…you're not eating because…"Ursa probed, pushing his answer forward. She heard him sigh, before turning completely to face her and placing his slim fingers around the bars of the cell.

"I want to die…" He whispered weakly and in a fashion Ursa had never heard from him. It was a fallen, broken, and vulnerable tone that she didn't even know existed within him.

She wasn't surprised.

"Ozai….." She whispered back, finding her way somehow down on her knees and encircling her fingers around his. "The you I know would at least try to find a way out of this place."

"With what power?" He asked her, his odd tone sticking. "I have no more left to offer here…I'm useless without my bending."

"This…this just doesn't sound like you, Ozai!" Ursa stood suddenly and looked down at him firmly, much like she had when she first entered.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Ursa…" He told her as rooted as he could. And Ursa wasn't one to stop him when he thought he was being just.

She didn't respond to that, she just turned and walked out, meeting Ming, finally, outside the room where the cell was located.

"Sorry it took so long…" Ursa trailed, her eyes down on her feet, moving slowly.

"No matter, Lady Ursa." She bowed again. "Will that be all, or are these other prisoners you would like to visit?"

"Actually," Ursa said after a long period of silence and her rapid eye movement between the other hallways and back at the door to Ozai's cell. She sighed. "Actually….I need you to unlock one more thing.

Ozai looked up when he saw an unfamiliar figure enter his chambers and unlock the bars of his cell. He squinted, taking sharp breaths when the unfamiliar figure, though still new, was becoming more and more recognizable.

"Ursa?" He voiced. "What…"

"Don't…" Ursa placed a finger to his lips as she entered his cell, sitting gingerly on the floor of his cell right beside his sprawled out form. "I know I'm not going to be able to stop you from doing this…but at least I'll be here to make whatever days you have left as easy as possible. Even you deserve that much."

Ozai didn't smile, he didn't move, though—at the same time—he didn't fight her when Ursa placed his head gently in her lap, stroking his hair almost in the fond manner she used to.

Before everything went bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ursa didn't know her promise would expire so quickly.

She spent that night within Ozai's chambers, not exactly caring about the duties she had elsewhere that night. He fell asleep rather easily, and there was a certain innocence to him that Ursa almost laughed at, if she hadn't known he was two breaths away from death.

She just continued to stroke his long, black hair, hearing his irregular breath clam somewhat under her touch and she just continued, not once losing a beat, and not once stopping until she herself fell asleep as well.

But when she woke she was alone.

Ozai was dead.

Ursa didn't exactly know how to feel about it. She had such a wash of emotions over her when she woke up to find his lifeless body parched in her lap they all jumbled together with such force it was giving her a headache that made her numb to anything else.

She placed his body down and put two finger against his lips one last time to check and see if he was breathing. And—as was the result the first three times after she had woken up—he wasn't.

She let out a broken sigh and before she could stand, she took one last look at him.

"Good bye Ozai…" She whispered to him and bent down to leave one last kiss on his lips before getting up to inform someone of his death.

"_I still love you….for whatever reason…."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was no hiding Katara or Aang's goofy smiles when they finally re-entered Iroh's shop hours after closing.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Sokka exclaimed when he finally realized they were home.

"You know…just out…." Aang shrugged casually and held Katara's hand a little tighter. She blushed deeply. Sokka just raised a brow.

"I'm not liking all of this blushing stuff," Sokka said quizzically. "Someone better tell me what's going on right now."

Zuko just laughed in the background. "Geez, Sokka," Zuko laughed. "Calm down." Zuko walked over to Aang and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "So," he started. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah…he did it." Katara answered for him, blushing even deeper and touching her pendants fondly with her other hand. Aang could only affirm with a happy nod.

"Nice," Zuko smiled.

"Did WHAT!" Sokka exclaimed.

**Okay, just a fun way to end a very happy, and very sad chapter. So, Ozai's dead, and Katara and Aang are engaged. Excitement? I think so. So for all those who thought I was going to bring back an Ozai rebellion, think again. **

**Review Responses: **

**Katsumara: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**Kataanger476: I'm glad that it was worth the wait.**

**Winnow: I'm kinda speechless on that one. But I can say that there's nothing wrong with being a deep person. It makes the reviews have more substance. **

**Rcmgamer218: I know it might seem weird, and you're not being mean by voicing your opinion. I knew when I thought of that idea I was taking a leap of faith, so perhaps it just didn't fly the way I wanted it to? I was kind of just on the path that since it was the Avatar world, I had wiggle room to tweak things. But I also discovered that all of the inventions were native to the 1800's. Though steam power wasn't prevalent until the 1900's, the first steam powered locomotive was actually made in 1804, so steam power did exist in the 1800's as well. And it's still the Avatar world, and since coal power was alive and well in the series, they could be well on their way with a light bulb and telephone (all the around the same time period, which was still the 1800's) but also have time to move out of the coal powered period to the steam powered period. But still, at least I know how you feel about it. Thank you for your thoughts.**

**Private LL Church: Thank you…at least I know I'm not being redundant anymore. **

**JasmineDragon22: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the idea of the technology. I have some good stuff planned for this development. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you.**

**Leon Woon: Yeah, I actually noticed how this is becoming a slow set up to Korra. Though it's nowhere close to skyscrapers yet. And actually the light bulbs are staying on through the sparks happening within the coils on the inside. Early light bulbs ran off of the friction and sparks of the coils and whatnot, not exactly being plugged into something. But, actually electricity was discovered long before the light bulb. Remember Ben Franklin, the key, and the lovely lightning storm? **

**Ookamii: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the idea of the new technology. And I liked the idea of Aang and Zuko buying a car too. **

**Madier1095: Haha, yeah, I had to think a lot before I came up with all the inventions…like "do they already have that?" or "wait, they don't need this because they have this…or do they?" But, after much research and many trips to the technology section of Avatar Sprit and Avatar Wiki I finally came up with some good stuff…hopefully. **

**Dcp1992: Thank you and will do. **

**Poka: Thank you, I was hoping people would like the little quote in the last chapter (it actually took me forever to think of). And I liked the humor as well, after the seriousness that was going on with the Black Jade plotline, it's nice to wind down with comedy every now and then. **

**PandaLily22: Yeah, aside from the development, my goal was to really pour it on thick, and my decision for doing that will be revealed in later chapters. Also, though, regarding Sokka and Suki's child, it's highly unlikely that he/she will even be a bender, since neither Sokka nor Suki are benders themselves. **

**Prince zuko 3: Thank you for asking me to read your stories…I'll definitely get around to that when I have the time. **

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Next Chapter is sure to be….well, shocking, for more reasons than one. **

**Next Chapter: What You Don't Want To Hear, Part One.**


	38. What You Don't Want to Hear, Part One

**In one of those rare moments that I looked back and read some of my own story, I noticed how much my writing and everything has changed. Even the length of the chapters has gotten so much bigger. **

**Hmmm, just a thought. But I suppose it makes sense, since I was only 14 when I started this story and now I'm almost 17 (man, that seems like a while). **

**Anyway, this chapter **_**starts**_** two major plot lines that will carry for the rest of the story, so pay attention. **

Chapter Thirty-Eight: What You Don't Want to Hear, Part One

"Where are you going Suki? I'm making your favorite type of eggs." Sokka asked when he saw Suki all dressed and seemingly getting ready to leave. He placed his cooking pan down and walked over to her.

"I already told you last week that I had an appointment at week 23…geez, do you forget everything?" She spat him, bending down to pick up her shoes but Sokka beat her to it, picking them up himself.

"I suppose it slipped my mind a little," He told her quietly, leading her over to the nearby couch and proceeding to put on her shoes. Suki just looked the other way, refusing to meet Sokka's eyes when she knew he was staring at her the entire time.

"How are you feeling, you seemed a little spacey last night?"

"I'm fine…" She sighed, though Sokka could still sense the attitude rooted within her words. Suki looked down at her stomach, it was coming in more and more each day, and she officially thought she was lugging around a ball the local kids used to play with in her stomach. She rubbed her stomach and winced.

Sokka just looked up at her, alarmed by her sudden movements.

"She's just kicking, that's all." Suki explained.

"Has Dr. Peng even told you if it's a boy or girl yet?" Sokka asked quizzically. "Because it might be a boy, you know."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" She spat again, sitting up abruptly and rolling her eyes. Sokka rolled his eyes as well, Suki's frequent moods were so common place to him, he forgot what it was like to have a normal conversation with her that didn't involve fighting, calming down, admitting the other was wrong, kissing, or…well, doing other things.

"As long as you and the baby are healthy afterwards, I'll be happy with anything." He reached for her while she moved towards the kitchen, and hugged her from behind. He placed his arms right under her breasts and above her quickly perturbing stomach, squeezing her slightly. She let out a little moan, and Sokka even thought he saw a little smile.

"Eggs?" She asked softly, turning her head to face him.

"Some eggs to go, coming up."

Suki sat down at the table next to Aang and Katara while she waited for Sokka to bring her some eggs, and smiled at the way the two coddled each other.

"You two have been feeding each other every morning since you got engaged last week…can it stop now? You're giving me the runs." Suki commented. She was actually very happy for the two that they were finally engaged and settled, but the innocent "we're getting married so let's be as romantic as humanly possible" was getting very old very quickly.

"Completely agreed," Sokka added while putting some eggs on a plate on the table for Suki. "Save all the cute stuff for your wedding night."

"I highly doubt that they'll be 'cute' on their wedding night, Sokka," Suki smirked.

"Exactly…so that's why they should save it until then." Sokka looked over specifically at Aang, angered to see that neither he nor Katara were paying him and Suki any attention.

"Do you want another grape?" Aang asked Katara softly.

"Mmmm hmmm," She nodded, and Aang carefully placed another one in her mouth, slowly letting his fingers glide over her lips. Then he leaned forward, biting the other half of the grape that was in Katara's mouth and taking it into his own. They both chewed happily before Sokka slammed his hand down on the table and picked up the bowl of fruit all together.

"Okay, the grace period is over," He told them. "I know you two are engaged, but the feeding needs to stop….it's _way_ too weird to watch every morning."

"Sorry," they both immediately apologized. Usually they just ignored Sokka's comments on their relationship, but they knew they had been pouring on the romance a little heavy for the past five days.

"Have you two even been out the house since last week?" Suki asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"Sure," Aang answered.

"Plenty of times," Katara finished.

"Okay, new question," Sokka said. "Have you two done something that's not together since last week?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other for a moment, blushed and looked towards Sokka and Suki, suddenly feeling a little ashamed.

"No," they answered simultaneously.

"Well, I'm going out to see Dr. Peng today, why don't you come with me?" Suki offered to Katara.

"And Aang, I'm going out later today with Zuko and Yuexi, you can come too." Sokka said as well.

"I guess it can't hurt, we have the rest of lives right?" Aang placed his arms around Katara's shoulders and pulled her closer, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Katara just cackled.

"Ugh," Sokka groaned. "Go get ready, Katara, Suki's leaving soon." Katara stood and grabbed Aang's hand and leading him down the hallway. But Sokka took their hands apart with his own hand. Slicing right down the middle. "Alone!" he emphasized.

"We're just going to each other's rooms, calm down," Katara groaned and the two continued down the hallway."

"I don't know how much more of this I can handle." Sokka sighed and placed his thumb and index finger on his temples, shaking his head.

"Aw, stop being a baby, they're young and in love, and they'll come out of the overly cute and snuggly phase in a little while."

"Yeah," Sokka sighed and bent over Suki, encircling his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he told her. Suki's eyes widened and she let out a short and hardened breath before standing and taking Sokka's arms away from her. She turned to face him, eyes looking down at her growing abdomen and then in Sokka's blue eyes. They seemed wider and like they were searching for something within her. But she wouldn't let him find it.

She just patted his cheek softly, and kissed the other in a quick peck

"Yeah, yeah, me too." She said hurriedly then looked around for a quick escape. "Well, I got to use the washroom before I leave." She told him and made her way down the hall also.

"Suki," Sokka called and chased her down the hallway until he could grab her hand. "Suki…is it something that I'm-"

"I _really_ have to go Sokka…I can't keep the call of nature waiting when I'm pregnant, you know that." Suki told him, trying to keep an innocent and non-guilty smile on her face. Sokka just let his eyes fall, and let go of her hand.

"Alright, go." He told her.

"Thank you," Suki said, and leaned forward to grab his chin upwards and kissed him on the mouth swiftly.

"No problem," Sokka sighed as Suki closed the door behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Geez," Suki groaned and placed a hand on her stomach, squinting in discomfort. Katara looked over at Suki with concern. They were waiting in the waiting room of Dr. Peng's private office. She only had patients to people who were able to pay her the money she acquired, but she considered Suki a free cause, mainly because she had found out down the line that Suki had helped rid the world of the war. She was happy to service her without money for the time being.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, she's just kicking…a lot." Suki explained before she was back to groaning again. Katara just stared in awe down at Suki's stomach, suddenly held captive to the movements she saw occurring. And she felt silly when she realized she was captivated by the fact that there was really life growing inside Suki's stomach. Kicking and all.

"I know this is going to sound weird," Katara said nervously. "But would you mind if I touched your stomach?"

"I wouldn't mind," Suki shrugged nonchalantly, "go ahead." Suki scooted a little closer.

"Really?" Katara wanted to confirm, seeming a little stunned that she was so calm about it.

"Well, yeah, it's not like you're some pervert on the train or something." Suki laughed and grabbed Katara's hand, moving it gently to her stomach. Katara was taken aback by how much activity she felt, a bump and a kick and a jiggle, was nothing more than exciting, and Katara found herself yelping in surprise.

"Wow," Katara breathed, looking at her hand as if it were sacred. Suki's stomach defiantly wasn't as big as it was going to get, and so if that much activity was going on in her stomach then, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like close to delivery.

"I suppose it's not as exciting for me anymore…it's more of a hassle than anything." Suki yawned. "I'm sure it feels cool to you, but just imagine walking, eating, and sleeping with all this going on."

"I suppose that's true." Katara looked down, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy while she twiddled her thumbs.

"What?" Suki asked, immediately detecting Katara's unease.

"It's just that, it kind of just hit me that…well…one day I'll be pregnant." Katara found herself, smiling, blushing, and frowning all at the same time, somehow.

"Yeah, as long as you and Aang stay the way you are, you'll be in the family way real soon." Suki jeered and snickered to herself, hoping to get a little laugh out of Katara, though she was surprised when Katara just looked more ill at ease. "But….?" Suki probed.

"I'll have to have a lot of children…" Katara's voice drifted, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, that too, I mean, Aang is still the last air bender, so he'll have to have a good little crop of air benders from you." As soon as Suki finished talking, though, she realized that probably wasn't helping either. Looked worriedly over at Katara.

Katara ran a hand over her own stomach fondly, as if she were pregnant as well. "Well," She said. "If it's with Aang, then I'll be alright with it."

"That's the spirit." Suki smiled and patted Katara's shoulder.

"Suki," Yu Mei, Dr. Peng's daughter and receptionist called from the main operations room. "Dr. Peng will see you now."

"Well, let's go learn about this little baby of mine." Suki stretched and got up to go Dr. Peng's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, the baby's healthy." Dr. Peng said happily (or as happily as Dr. Peng could get). "And it's on its way to fully being developed. It up to the stage where if you were to go into premature labor your baby would still survive." Suki squinted, not even wanting to imagine having that baby any earlier than expected.

"Though hopefully that won't happen, because then I can't even list the number of complications that would come with having a baby come out too early." Peng added.

"Yeah, maybe we should steer clear of that road, doc." Suki said.

"Well, although it's unlikely, it's still possible to go into early labor, so just make sure you're prepared for anything."

"I guess after the baby came so unexpectedly, it coming early wouldn't be that much of a shock, at least for me." Suki sighed.

"Have you been eating a well balanced diet?" Peng asked sternly, looking over Suki critically.

"Well, all I do is either eat or drink tea, but Sokka makes sure I eat well, since he usually whips up everything I eat."

In the background Katara laughed to herself, on Suki's comment about Sokka making all of her meals. Sokka had never prided himself in cooking, mainly just making Katara do all of the cooking for him, Toph, and Aang. Though Aang wasn't that bad of a cook, he never really had to cook much due to his vegetarian diet, and Toph could never cook anyways (but as long as she stayed with Yuexi she wouldn't have to since he did work as a cook at the Bei Fong house).

Sokka, though, never really tried to cook, and never showed much interest in ever learning, just as long as he had someone around who knew how to. She supposed though, since Suki knew nothing about cooking as well, and was pregnant to boot, that Sokka decided to just learn to cook himself. Probably from Iroh, she concluded.

She supposed getting his girlfriend pregnant was all he needed to really grow up. At the same time, Katara noticed how much more mature he as getting, despite the normal maturing in his height, and the fact that he actually was having to shave in the morning to get rid of the slight stubble he was acquiring, Sokka's whole personality was slowly maturing as well. Though who he was would never change, Katara was actually enjoying the fact that her brother was finally stepping up and acting like the man he kept saying he was for years.

"I'm going to need a urine sample again, Suki," Peng instructed, giving Suki a small container and pointing towards the washroom. Suki just groaned and took the container.

"I never understand the point to these things," Suki sighed, and made her way slowly into the washroom. Though before she entered she felt a rumbling in her stomach before clutching it. "Oh, this might take a while." Suki smiled embarrassingly before entering the washroom.

"So," Peng looked towards Katara, with a dry smiled, obviously just trying to spark up simple conversation.

"So…?" Katara responded, looking around at all the diagrams and posters of the human body Dr. Peng had up in her room.

"I hear that you're getting married, eh?' Peng smiled and raised an eyebrow at Katara. "Lucky you."

"I am very lucky, Aang is a great guy."

"Oh, so you're the one who's dating the Avatar, I thought I recognized you."

"I guess that's me," Katara smiled awkwardly, not knowing she was such a household name.

"I suppose you'll be in here soon enough with a baby of you own, huh?"

"Yeah…probably."

"Well, then, get up here." Peng instructed just as dryly, patting the examination bed.

"W-what?" Katara asked.

"Well, if you're going to be expecting to have children, we need to make sure all of your bells and whistles are ready to ring, now don't we?"

"Umm, alright then." Katara stood nervously. Getting up on the table and lying down while Dr. Peng put on her gloves and shined a bright light in Katara's face. She could tell she was using a light bulb, something that was probably new to the doctor's office.

After about twenty minutes of Dr. Peng looking mostly through Katara's nether regions Katara was finally getting used to the whole doctor scene. Suki had long since returned from her extended use of the washroom, and was simply waiting for Dr. Peng to finish with Katara since her checkup was all finished.

Peng turned off the light and had an especially tight look on her face when Katara finally got a good look at her. Katara frowned as well.

Peng had been checking everything on Katara. Her throat, heartbeat, reaction time, skin, nether regions, and breasts, so her coming up with a tight face wasn't exactly what Katara wanted to see.

"I'm going to need a blood sample, Katara." Peng told her, already taking out a syringe. She stuck it in Katara's arm, and Katara winced but refused to let herself yelp. "I'll be back." Peng said before quickly leaving the room.

"What's up?" Suki asked, whipping out a bag of sunflower seeds to snack on. "Why is Peng taking blood samples?"

"I don't know…" Katara trailed, looking towards the door and impatiently waiting for Dr. Peng to come back. Though it took ten minutes for her to return, and when she did Katara exhaled a large, deep breath that she had held in so long it was making her light headed.

Peng's tight face still remained.

"Um…is something wrong, doc?" Suki asked for Katara. But Peng didn't answer immediately, she just turned towards Katara.

"Katara," Peng finally spoke. "Are you familiar with hyperprolactinemia?"

"Hyper-pro-la….what?" Katara raised a brow.

"Hyperprolactinemia." Dr. Peng repeated, a little more slowly.

"No," Katara answered after reviewing the word in her head, thinking back to make sure she hadn't heard it anywhere. "I'm not familiar." She sat up on the examination table a little more erectly, feeling like she was in the presence of royalty for some reason.

"Well, you should get used to hearing it, because you have it." Peng told her.

Katara sucked in a breath that made her cough.

"W-what?" Katara choked.

"You have hyperprolactinemia, Katara."

Katara's eyes just widened further, and she swerved a little in her sitting position. Suki immediately stood from her seat and walked over to Katara, steadying her shoulders.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down here," Suki instructed. "What exactly is this hyperprolac-..uh...this thing?"

Peng just sighed and leaned back a little in her chair. "Having hyperprolactinemia is when you have an abnormally high amount of prolactin in your blood."

"Prolactin?" Suki echoed.

"It's a hormone that can be either in or out of balance with your body…in Katara's case it's dangerously out of order."

"D-dangerously." Katara gulped. "How dangerously?"

"Well, women who have hyperprolactinemia most likely end up with hypoestrogenism."

"In words we can process, doc, please." Suki placed her fingers to her temples.

"It could mean a number of things. Osteoporosis, pre-mature hot flashes, frequent headaches, irregular menstrual flow, loss of libido." Peng stopped when she realized she was going off one a rant, and it was only scaring Katara and Suki more. She sighed, and looked at Katara especially. "But what worries me here and one of the main effects hyperprolactinemia has on females."

"Which is what?"

"Infertility."

Suki saw Katara's pupils get as small as a speck of sand on Ember Island.

"No, no, no…." Katara pleaded. "Infertility?" She repeated.

"I'm afraid so. The high levels of prolactin in your blood stream is lowering your levels of estrogen." She looked at Katara firmly. "How has your cycle been?"

"It's never been too strong, actually, I've always had a light cycle every time it came, maybe one or two heavy ones, but most are passively bearable." It was something Katara was always thankful for. Her cycle showed up a little while before she found Aang, right when she turned fourteen and with the constant traveling, long flights, and fighting off the Fire Nation at every other stop she was thankful for that fact. But she supposed, now that she thought of it, it was quite unlikely for her cycle to be so light and irregular _all _the time. She gulped.

"An irregular, light, or non-existent cycle is common." Peng confirmed with a nod.

"What exactly causes this?" Suki asked, curious herself.

"The main cause can definitely be stress related." She looked towards Katara. "Have you been stressed lately or in the past or in general?"

Katara looked down.

It was true.

Underneath all of the mothering and the confidence and the need to control and keep everyone on the bright side of even the worst situations, Katara was more stressed out than anyone. She'd never let it show, when they were trapped out in the desert or when Aang was in a coma for almost a month after Azula shot him with lightning, and especially when Aang went missing right before the final battle, or when she hadn't heard from Aang in for weeks when he went undercover in the Black Jade.

When she lost her mother.

All the years she had to clean, cook, and take on a motherly role in the village.

Making sure Aang was always safe and never captured.

Defending herself and everyone else from Fire Benders.

The list went on and on, and it was giving Katara a headache at the moment. She clutched her temples.

How much stress could one person handle, and keep trying to cover up?

"Try all the time," Katara answered truthfully with a saddened face.

"Well, then, at least we've found the main root of the problem." Peng said. "But, the hyperprolactinemia still stands. Though I'm not saying everyone who had high stress levels can get this, but depending on how your prolactin was balanced it was only a matter of time before the stress started to fuel it."

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Katara asked, hugging herself for sudden warmth when she felt a chill whip over her, like the room dropped in temperature, though she was sure it was just her.

"For now…I'd suggest being calmer, take deep breathes and stay out of situations that you know will cause you any discomfort." Peng instructed. "As for a cure, I'm afraid hyperprolactinemia is a tricky one, I can give you serums to keep it at bay and not let it get worse and endanger your body, but as for the effects it has on you now, they're stuck."

Katara let out a sob before covering her eyes in case any escaping tears crept out of her eyes. Suki leaned Katara over on her shoulder.

"_Infertility…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Looks like you beat Sokka to the punch, Aang." Zuko teased when he, Sokka, Aang, and Yuexi were out in the markets of the middle ring (Both Mai and Toph had decided to stay and help Iroh around at the shop, though Mai did most of the helping while Toph was just simply being a customer).

It was a little harder to get used to walking along the designated side walking ways to make room for the streets that were now carrying automobiles. Though many of the shops, then, had to move and this gave them a chance to be actual buildings as opposed to carts and stands.

"Hey, it's not about timing," Sokka stated. "It's about the intension, and I've been meaning to ask Suki for a while."

"Well, I've been meaning to ask Katara for a while too, Sokka," Aang added, pointing his finger up knowingly. Momo chattered in agreement, sitting himself proudly on Aang's shoulder.

Sokka just rolled his eyes, and continued to look forward for a good shop to enter.

"So where exactly are we going, Sokka?" Yuexi asked, not wanting to hear him and Aang argue about who loves who more. "Aang made Katara's betrothal necklace, shouldn't you make one too?"

"Well since I'm not a master bender, or any kind of silversmith…I'm kind of out of luck in the make it yourself category." Sokka explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "And Suki deserves nothing but the best."

"Spoken like a true desperate husband." Zuko smirked and Sokka just threw him a tough glance.

"Hey, don't start Zuko!" Sokka spat.

"Yeah," Yuexi added with a sneer, "…we all heard you and Mai yelling last night because she was too tired to-"

"Okay," Zuko cut Yuexi off and left his eyes downcast. "We get your point."

"Maybe this little outing is good for you, Yuexi," Aang said. "You're starting to become a little too much like Toph." Aang commented, and not for the first time. At first, Yuexi seemed to be a pretty passive and almost shy person, but now that he was dating Toph he was slowly yet surely becoming more and snippier an opinionated like her.

But perhaps that was his real personality that was just hiding for all that time?

Either way, Yuexi just gave Aang a secretive smile, as if he knew something….or was hiding something. Aang just corked a brow, trying not to let the mystery get to him.

"Well, there's a jewelry shop," Yuexi pointed out after a moment or two of silence as the boys just looked around for a suitable shop.

"So are you buying a pendant or a ring?" Zuko asked. He knew that the Earth Kingdom didn't have betrothal necklaces like the water tribes did, but instead exchanged engagement rings like the Fire Nation did. Sokka just scratched his chin.

"Actually…I didn't give that much thought." Sokka expressed, still nervously. "I was so concerned on how and where."

"How romantic." Yuexi smirked sarcastically.

"Maybe a necklace would work better?" Aang suggested. "It just seems more…"

"In your face?" Zuko suggested.

"Well, maybe not in those exact words, but yeah."

"I hope they sell pendants here." Sokka said wishfully, looking for the front desk where a big, slightly rusty, and completely out of place man resided.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for a pendant for a necklace." He looked around as he spoke.

"Is it for a special occasion…because we can custom make them?" The man said, in a surprisingly higher voice than his looks lead you to believe. He offered the boys a wide smile that spread his raggedy beard wider than it already was. His white teeth showing under his mustache as he spoke.

"Well…a marriage proposal." Sokka answered, blushing way beyond his own control.

"Shouldn't you be looking for a ring, then?" He man asked.

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Ah, I see…well then, I'll show you our collection of larger pendants." He led Sokka over to the wall of larger pendants while Aang, Zuko, and Yuexi just looked around at the jewelry for their ladies.

Zuko found a pair of lovely earrings that seemed like something Mai would wear. Just simple gold with a black colored dangling on each end.

"Do you think I should get this for Toph?" Yuexi asked Aang while Zuko was purchasing Mai's earrings. Aang walked over slowly towards the necklace that Yuexi picked out. A simple small coiling design on a thin beaded chain. It was big enough to see, but still not big enough to get in Toph's way. Her hair was growing quite nicely in to the cut she had gotten a while back and was now draping beautifully over her shoulders at an angle. He felt it would go wonderfully with the necklace.

"Hmm," Aang thought.

"What?" Yuexi asked.

"It's just that, it seems a little too simple…for Toph, I mean." Aang suggested. Yuexi looked at the necklace again and corked a brow. Though he could see the necklace very well on Toph's innocent frame…it still wasn't very Toph.

He sighed. "Her birthday is coming up…and I have no idea what to get her." Yuexi sighed, running his fingers through his hair and looking down at the golden hexagonal thick bracelet Toph had metal bended for Yuexi for his birthday a month back. "She's so…complicated to shop for." He concluded.

"Yeah, I can only imagine." Aang smiled fondly. "Well, how about I help you out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can earth and metal bend something for you to give her. You can decide what it should look like and I can whip it up for you."

"You'd really do that?" Yuexi smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool."

Just then Sokka ran up to Zuko waving an emerald green pendant.

"Doesn't this seem like something Suki would like?" Sokka asked happily.

"Why are you asking me?" Zuko corked a brow. "She's your girlfriend."

"And you're the one who's already married, you must've done something right."

"Well….you picked it out, so something about it must've made you think of Suki." Zuko offered. "Unless you just have a secret love of jewelry?"

"Hmmm, you do have a point." Sokka gazed longingly at the pendant with glittering eyes before he turned towards the man at the front desk again and smiled. "I'll take this one."

"So hasty?" Aang said as he and Yuexi walked up.

"I've got a good feeling about this one." Sokka said and paid for the pendant with pride. He turned back to the desk after a quick double take, though. "Hey, um, what kind of leather necklace straps do you have here?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere down the line a dinner in Katara's room to get away from everyone else somehow ended with Aang's shirt going awry and the two of them reclining back to Katara's bed.

Aang resided on top, sucking and nipping hungrily at her neck while he let his hands slide down to her hips, pushing them against his with every slight movement he made. Katara moaned favorably to his actions, and made her hands comfortable on his back and teased the waistline of his pants.

Though as soon as Aang's active hands moved their way from Katara's hips to around to cup her bottom her red light suddenly turned on.

She hadn't spoken to Aang much after her and Suki came back from Dr. Peng's office. Seeing him only made her think too much about what she had learned. She knew her infertility was going to become a major problem since her and Aang were engaged. He had to produce children—there was no other option for him—but what was she going to do since she couldn't give him any?

She decided not to tell him just then, it was more than she could handle, and for that moment she didn't want to think about him finding out that she couldn't give him any children when they both knew he had to repopulate some form of air benders back to the world. She could see the look on his face once she did tell him, and she wasn't ready to face that yet.

She looked at him as they were both bathed in candle light, something that always complimented Aang's skin tone beautifully. His eyes sparkled with love and desire as he looked down at her once she let out a thin yelping moan when he gave her bottom a squeeze.

"I love you," He whispered to her in a thick tone, heavy with all the emotion swimming in his every kiss, breath, gaze, and touch. He rocked against her slowly, now giving some moans of his own when Katara decided to plant some soft kisses on his slender shoulders, her hands sliding down his bare chest.

This was practically the furthest they had gone, together in their own spells of heat and passion. Aang's shirt discarded, Katara's clothes wrinkled and completely at the mercy of Aang's strokes and caresses. She clutched him severely when she felt that pain of not telling him about her infertility and refused to let him go. Aang found himself locked in her grasp, and suddenly noticing the interesting blush covering her cheeks and neck. Her blushing rarely reached that far down, and it was a sure sign that she wasn't just embarrassed, or as fueled by desire as he was at the moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked her carefully, prying himself out of her grasp, and pushing her thoroughly mangled hair out of her face. He smiled warmly at her, though only met more fear in her eyes. "What's wrong, Katara?" He asked again, though with more emphasis on the worry in his voice.

Katara just stared at him. Would he even marry her knowing that she couldn't provide him children? She knew how much he loved her, but at the same time he had a duty as not only the Avatar but as the last air bender to provide the world with more air benders to train the next Avatar. And even if they did marry…he'd still have to have air benders by someone. She gulped with fear. Someone who wasn't her.

"Katara!" Aang called out in urgency and shook her shoulders. "Snap out of it."

"W-what?" Katara shook her head, and focused her eyes back on Aang completely. His face hot with the remaining desire and the fresh worry he had just acquired. He panted heavily over her. Katara realized that she must've worried him while she was letting her own thoughts run away with her.

"You spaced out…it was a little weird." He settled atop her, letting out a deep sigh. "Are you sure you're alright…after you came back with Suki from the doctors you seemed…"

"I'm fine," Katara cut in and quickly answered for him. Though Aang didn't look convinced. She pulled his head downwards and gave him a long and through kiss, and when she pulled away she was sure Aang was too lightheaded to think about their conversation before.

"I love you, Aang," Katara whispered.

"I do too," he told her with a smile. "So much."

"Really?" Katara asked, her eyes wide in waiting for the answer. "Through anything?"

"Through anything…I promise." She smiled at him, wide and beautiful, the kind that made Aang melt, and he bent down to give her a loving kiss on the forehead. Katara sighed in relaxation underneath him and wrapped her arms around him comfortably. He leaned down on her more, making sure to not make her have to support too much of his weight.

"Okay," Katara suddenly said when Aang returned to carefully and smoothly kiss her neck. "I believe you…"

**So…Katara has hyperprolactinemia, which, yes, is real, and it took me forever to find a suitable illness that caused infertility that could actually be caught by Katara, since it's not relevant that she has any health issues on the show, I thought an unknown stress related illness was the best way to go for it to be believable. **

**And Sokka's next in marriage proposals in the next chapter, so that's sure to be interesting. **

**Review Responses: **

**Poka: Well, Mike and Bryan already established that benders only come from other benders. So with both Sokka and Suki not being benders, there's no chance of them having a child who can bend. As opposed to, say, Aang and Katara, in which their child could be either a water or air bender. But thank you, anyways.**

**Madier1095: Nah, the bulk of Aang and Katara's problems in deciding whether or not they want to be together was definitely in part three. They are 100% certain of their love and want to stay together (without breaks). Though with Katara being infertile now, that could add some new—though different—problems.**

**Winnow: Yeah, Sokka definitely took a hint (he didn't want to be shown up by Aang). And as for your views on the technology, I completely agree. That was something that always bugged me about the show. They were so advanced, yet so far behind, like it didn't all add up. My only explanation for that was they were so busy worrying about making tech for the war that they weren't focused on making things that could benefit everyone else. Now that the war is over, they have time for that. **

**Rcmgamer218: Yeah, I decided instead of going down the same road—like every continuation story—with having Ozai break out of jail and start a rebellion, for him to just pass. I actually, at one time, considered having him be the one running the Black Jade, but then I thought that Long Feng would be more interesting and it added more to the operation, with the brainwashing and then the cool Joo Dee/Suzu Ni plot line to go along with it. But I wanted to show that there was some kind of spark left between him and his wife, even if he will never change, Ozai knew that without his bending he wouldn't have the same passion to break out and start a rebellion again, so instead of sitting in his shame, he just killed himself. And yeah, Hakoda's gonna have a lot to deal with, so that's sure to be interesting. **

**Private LL Church: Yeah, all the readers seem to be happy with the proposal, honestly though I actually had a seriously hard time writing that part. I actually had to write the whole Ursa/Ozai part first and then go back and add the Kataang parts in later. I don't know why it was so hard for me to write for them (because usually it's very easy and I was really excited to write the proposal), but I'm glad it came out with as much emotion as I hoped. And as for Ozai, we all knew he couldn't die in the finale, but I didn't want to bring Ozai back for one of those played out "Ozai returns with a new army of followers!" plots, so I decided since he's so prideful and whatnot instead of having him sit in his own shame, he'd just killed himself. **

**Leon Woon: That's alright, I almost forgot about the electricity thing when I was thinking about it, and I had to go back and really pay attention to each episode to make sure there were no traces light bulbs anywhere. But, even though the light bulb came a while after the discovery of electricity, the Avatar world is a little off, but still, it is the Avatar world, not our world, so I guess it's alright. **

**Katsumara: Yeah, a lot did happen, And about Ozai, I really didn't have it so he was waiting for Ursa, he honestly wasn't thinking about her whatsoever since he didn't even know she was back. But he did feel a little something when she showed up and was calm enough to not just automatically shoo her away when she came to stay with him. Though. He would've died that night whether Ursa came and stayed or not, she just came at the right time. I can say though, I originally planned to have him die with a smile, and Ursa wake up seeing him with a smile on his face even though he was dead, but I cut it out for whatever reason. Hmmmm.**

**Kimjuni2: Yeah, poor Sokka, but now he's going to ask Suki to marry him in the next chapter, so that's sure to be interesting. **

**Theemperorko: Yeah, definitely no Phoenix King returning in this story. And I actually planned for the moment between Ursa and Ozai being a little more intimate, but then I thought "wait, we're still talking about Ozai here", so I had to neuter the scene down, a lot. Though I do know I struggled a lot with debating on whether when Ursa woke up and found Ozai dead, she'd see a smile on Ozai's face, but I ended up cutting that out too. I just didn't want to push the ooc-ness as much as I already was. **

**Kataanger476: Wow, thank you. Best Story? I'm touched (seriously, I am). I've been waiting forever to write the proposal scene and put it in the right place of the story, because I actually planned to have it earlier in the original planning to this story, but I liked it in this place better. Either way, they're engaged now, so that's good!**

**Swalgren: Awwww, thank you.**

**Hubble2992: Thank you, but once a week is a big push for me as it is, so I'm afraid that's the updating schedule for right now. And yeah, my original plan for this story was actually a lot shorter than it is now. It was somewhere around a 40 chapter story in the beginning, and now it'll probably be closer to a 70+ chapters by the time it's all over. The Black Jade plot line was a very spur of the moment add in that just seemed to fit in perfectly, and it gave the story more depth and added some interesting character plot lines as well. And so was the next plot line coming in the next part. So altogether the story is a lot richer than I had first anticipated, but I like it better this way. **

**Chickenchick: Well, I'm glad I could provide you a good Kataangy story. And yeah, no lemons here. Lemon scented at some parts, but no actual lemons. **

**JasmineDragon22: Yeah, 'huge shocker' was what I was going for with the Ozai/Ursa scene, so I'm glad it did what it was supposed to. **

**Ookamii: Glad to hear it. Their engagement was something I've been looking forward to for a while. **

**Kataang-and-nothing-else: Thank you, and as for "All We Know", it's definitely on a serious hiatus right now…I actually do have the rest of that story planned out…it's just finding the time to write it. Since I'm so involved with this story, I honestly don't know when I'll get back to that story, but I can promise that I eventually will. Because I really like that story as well. **

**Destiny321: Yay, way to be the 500****th**** review! I feel like I should award you some kind of prize or something (hmm…). But, anyways, I can tell you that there's not going to be any other "bad guy" rebellion in this story, but there is going to be another conflict coming up, but I don't want to give it away…..Okay, I thought of a reward for you! For being the 500****th**** reviewer, you get to ask me any question you have about the story. Only **_**one**_** question, but you may ask whatever you want about the story (be it about the plot, how I plan, future events, etc.) and I will answer it for you. Pretty cool huh? You can PM me your question and I'll answer it for you. **

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys, and I'm at 500 reviews! This makes me super happy, and I feel like I should reward you guys. So I'm working on a small prequel to the story called "As Far as Parties Go". I'm hoping to have it up in the next 2-3 weeks, it has some nice Kataang stuff and I mess with Toph a lot, so look out for it. **

**Next Chapter: What You Don't Want to Hear, Part 2 **


	39. What You Don't Want to Hear, Part Two

**Well, after the shocking news that was last chapter…uh…well, here's the next chapter. **

Chapter Thirty-Nine: What You Don't Want to Hear, Part Two

"A night alone?" Suki echoed when she heard Sokka talking to her that morning. He was making her a simple bowl of steamed rice and cranberries for breakfast when he suddenly spewed a romantic evening alone on her as he placed the bowl down.

"Well, yeah," He shrugged, trying to make it seem like not a big deal, so not to worry her or deter her answer.

"Hmm," Suki hummed thoughtfully. "Any occasion?" She looked up at him with a slightly accusing eye. Sokka sweated at that point, pulling the neckline of his shirt away from his neck, as if the room was suddenly a sauna.

"Well…kinda sorta." He dodged that question.

"Is it a surprise or something?" Suki asked again, obviously not buying his first dodge. Though she didn't seem as mad as Sokka had anticipated…she actually seemed a little excited. There was an odd twinkle in her eye, and her fingers twiddled in a jittering excitement.

"Well…yeah actually…a pretty big surprise." Sokka finally admitted and bent down near her face with a daring smile. Since Suki seemed so calm and excited about it, he might as well feed off of it while she was in a good mood. Suki just bit her bottom lip in joy making the coming in smile show in a strained tightness. Sokka bent over and kissed her lips, happy when she gleefully kissed him back.

It seemed that Suki was in a better mood after she came back from the doctors, which was odd because of the fact that Katara came back looking like death. He asked his little sister what was wrong, but she just looked up at him, a pained look in her eyes and tears about to come down. When Sokka ran after her, though, Suki grabbed his shoulder and told him to leave Katara alone for the moment.

Suki, though, was in higher spirits when she came back from the doctor's, almost as if she were thankful. And Sokka was thankful, as well, for the special "attention" he had gotten the previous night.

Aang came out from his room next, scratching his head and muttered under his breath about how he needed to shave soon.

"Morning," Aang greeted, and Suki and Sokka sprang up from their kissing. Aang just smiled, any moment when Sokka and Suki weren't fighting with each other was a good moment. "Am I interrupting?" He asked in a sleepy yet cheerful.

"Interesting to have you be on the other side of this conversation." Sokka smiled smugly and gave Suki one last kiss with a whisper of: "So…tonight after sunset?" Suki just nodded. Aang sat next to Suki and looked hungrily at her rice and cranberries then at Sokka.

"I'll go get you some," Sokka laughed.

"He's in a good mood," Aang commented, looking over at Suki eating her breakfast eagerly.

"Yeah," Suki looked over at Sokka with a loving gaze, one that pretty much took Aang by surprise.

"Smiling, are we?" Mai asked as she came out from her room too, Zuko trailed sluggishly behind her. They sat down at the table as well, and when Sokka turned around to see the new crowd of people he went—a little annoyed—to make more bowls of rice and dried cranberries.

"Why is everyone so interested in me today?" Suki suddenly spat, her smiling quickly dissolving. "What? I can't smile?"

"It's just you've been so…" Aang started, thought didn't exactly have the guts to finish the sentence.

"Moody," Mai finished for Aang, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Yeah," Aang smiled nervously.

"Well…Sokka asked me to have a romantic evening, he usually doesn't make such an effort." Suki said, her mood calming still. "It'll be nice to have a simple night alone."

"Yeah," Zuko snorted, "simple." Mai just smacked the back of Zuko's head, which was finding a comfortable spot on the table to rest his head after Mai had dragged him out of bed.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Aang said, giving Sokka a wink when he came with the rice.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked, a little more awake now that he was eating. "She seemed a little out of it last night."

"Yeah...is anyone ever going to tell me what was up with that last night?" Sokka asked.

Aang, stayed carefully out of the conversation, but was on his toes to listen.

"Well, you went to the doctor's office with her Suki." Mai mentioned and placed some food carefully in her mouth. "Do you know?"

Suki just looked up at Mai and the rest of the table and let them smell her fear. She panicked and just ended up stuffing the rest of her rice into her mouth, ending the situation with wide eyes and full cheeks. Everyone lifted a brow.

Suki swallowed heavily and patted her chest afterwards.

"Nope," she lied. "Not a thing."

Aang just let out a thick sigh, looking sadly down at his bowl. That night Katara seemed to be calmed by the conversation they had but he could still see that something was wrong in her eyes. Something deeply wrong and it bothered him to his core that either he couldn't see it or she wasn't telling him.

Aang suddenly pushed his chair back and got up from the table, and though he did so very quietly, everyone seemed to notice, all eyes were on him as he made his way slowly back down the hallway, only to be met by Yuexi making his way down the hall as well.

"Hey Aang," Yuexi greeted with a rather big smiled, thought Aang couldn't quite return it at that moment. "What's wrong?"

Aang just looked sadly at Katara's door, the same room she shared with Toph. The two girls were surprisingly still sleeping, which was expected for Toph but not much for Katara. Yuexi and Aang shared a room as well, but it was always touch and go on who woke up first, since none of them were really late sleepers.

"Troubles with Love?" Yuexi asked.

"I guess…it's like she's hiding something from me." Aang looked down at his shoes. "She never really hides anything from me."

"I can understand that," Yuexi nodded. "I have yet to really understand half of things Toph does sometimes." Aang just tried to agree though he knew Toph was a little more…complex when it came to begin in a relationship. The fact that Toph had kept Yuexi as a boyfriend as long as she was already was more than Aang—or anyone else—could've guessed.

Yuexi placed a hand on Aang shoulder. "Me and Toph were going out with Mai and Zuko while Sokka had his 'special night' with Suki…you two can come, maybe mend some fences while you're out?"

Aang just looked up at the older boy and then at Katara's door. He looked back at Yuexi with a smile.

"Yeah," he finally agreed. 'That sounds like just what we need."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You almost ready?" Aang asked Katara when he poked his head into her room after asking if she was decent.

"I told you that you could come in," Katara said with a slight smile on her face. Aang stepped in and closed the door slowly behind him, a somewhat mysterious smile on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Katara asked.

"No reason…just are you sure you want to go with everyone tonight?"

"Yeah," Katara immediately said in a happy and sure tone. "…Why?"

"Nothing…you've just seemed a little absent since yesterday…"

"I told you last night that I was fine." She lied to him, her eyes darting around frantically as she put her hair—which she decided to wrap in a bun—in place. Aang picked up her darting eyes right away and moved closer towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and looked at the two of them in the mirror. He kissed the side of her neck.

"You can tell me, you know," He whispered to her. "Whatever it is that's bothering you…I won't be mad."

"I know," Katara answered without thinking and suddenly jolted away from him. "I mean, there's nothing…nothing to talk about. Everything's okay." She offered the best fake smile she could conjure, and kissed his mouth roughly for good measure.

Aang, though, still not convinced decided to let it go for the moment. She was obviously putting up a front for him and wanted the night to be a happy one. She'd tell him whatever it was when she was ready, but for the moment he just shrugged and let it slide.

"By the way," He said as he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. "You look beautiful." Katara just smiled and blushed before the couple looked up and saw Toph coming in the door, her eyes annoyed.

"Geez, you two, I can't even come in my own room without seeing you two being all gross."

"You're not one to talk, Toph" Katara said with a roll of her eyes and noticed Yuexi walking by the doorway. "Why don't you go be with _your _boyfriend?"

Toph just opened her mouth the make a snarky, quick-witted comeback, but decided against it. She just turned quickly and walked out.

Toph raced out and ran right into Yuexi's back, not knowing why she didn't stop before she hit him. She supposed she was worrying too much about her blush to really tell that Yuexi was right in front of her.

"Whoa, slow down there, Toph," Yuexi joked, and fixed the little strands of her hair that had come out from her contact with him. "You're all red…" He noticed when just kept her blank gaze determinedly forward. He reached his hand forward to cup her cheek, but she swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine," she snapped but then calmed down. "I'm fine," She repeated, in softer tone.

"M`kay," Yuexi said. "You look nice," He decided to add and took a good look at what she was wearing.

"Thanks," Toph smiled, and leaned forward against his chest, placing her hands gently there. Yuexi looked down fondly at her, wrapping his arms around her softly and stroking her shoulder.

This was probably what Katara was talking about, Toph thought when she realized how…. "cute" her and Yuexi were being.

A few nights ago, Katara and Aang had walked in on Toph and Yuexi, exchanging in the more intimate parts of their relationship. Though it was far from what it looked like. Toph knew how far Katara and Aang had gone in the fields of intimacy, but what Katara had walked in was more a prelude.

It was true, her and Yuexi were planning to "take things to the next level" that night, a kiss, a deeper kiss, and his hand trailing dangerously down her back and suddenly Katara and Aang were opening the door, hand and hand probably with the same idea her and Yuexi had.

Toph simply couldn't continue after Aang and Katara blushingly walked and out and said sorry and million times and after her and Yuexi blushingly said it was okay a million times. She was already frazzled enough about the whole idea of going past just kissing, and that certainly didn't help.

And she knew Yuexi was thinking that exact thing as he hugged her just then.

When they pulled apart Yuexi leaned his forehead against hers and smiled against her lips before kissing her.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Toph suddenly asked, a little too quietly for her normal personality.

"Yeah, sure, what?" Yuexi told her and grabbed her shoulders carefully.

"Um…about a few nights ago…." Toph started.

"Oh, well, we don't have to until you're ready."

"I know, but I just didn't want you to think that I didn't want to or anything…I'm just not really ready…." Yuexi could see the nervousness on Toph's face as she asked. She looked stubborn, annoyed, nervous, and completely red all at the same time. Yuexi couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked. He placed a finger to her lips to silence her rant.

"It's okay Toph, I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for." He told her. "We'll…uh, take stuff to the next level when you're ready."

"Really?" Toph looked up. "You're okay with that?"

"Sure, we have plenty of fun as it is." Yuexi joked and Toph just rolled her eyes and punched him squarely in the shoulder before walking away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka happily slammed the door behind Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara, Yuexi, and Toph when they left to go on their triple date around the city. Iroh had planned to run the shop with his workers that night so wouldn't disturb them.

Suki decided to put on something special that night while Sokka made them a stew pot to eat. She had bought the outfit a while back, when she first learned she was pregnant, but had got it many sizes too big because she thought she'd get bigger quicker.

It was a silky light creamy-green house gown, and it split up the side of her left leg enough to make walking much easier. At hindsight it was a very simple dress, but even Suki could concur with the fact that she looked good. She smiled at herself in the mirror before tucking her hands under her growing belly, as she always did when she looked at herself in the mirror. And then she sighed, her stomach was poking out more and more. Though it wasn't as big as it could be, it was now very notable that she was, indeed, pregnant.

Though she knew she should've felt a bit smug knowing that no matter how big she got Sokka wouldn't care. The way he looked at her, even now, was still the same as when he wanted her back when she wasn't getting bigger. Though what bothered Suki was the fact that she didn't feel smug about that fact at all. She felt more angry than anything.

Angry at herself.

Suki wasn't as oblivious to the fact that she was treated Sokka like crap as everyone thought she was. She knew that she could get away with it because of everyone's expectations for her to have mood swings, but in actuality she knew the deeper threads behind her anger.

Of course she was mad because she never wanted to get pregnant in the first place, and, in the beginning, she actually _was _mad at Sokka for getting her pregnant when she made it obvious that she didn't want to be. Her being left out from going on mission with the Kyoshi Warriors, and having to stay in Dr. Peng's office was already annoying enough, but she knew that she wasn't ready for being a mother. Her own mother wasn't ready to be a mother when she had Suki.

In the end, she supposed there were two real problems bothering her at the moment.

The first was being that she knew how much she had hurt Sokka when she was still mad at him. And she knew that it was a mix of her pride, guilt, and stubbornness that was driving her to not seem weak by just dropping the walls she had put up and running into his arms with sappy apologizes. She knew, if anything, her anger and biting snaps was more of a projection of her own anger towards herself.

Her anger that was driven by her second problem. Her problem of how she kept hearing her mother's voice ringing in her head.

'_Suki, make sure when you go out there that you'll keep that leveled head of yours. Don't end up like me and have too many things that you can't deal with…."_

She knew that making it back to her mother's and telling her that she was pregnant was going to be a fate worse than death. Suki was ashamed, ashamed that she had gone out and gotten herself in the one situation she knew her mother didn't want her to get into the most.

And so Suki left her mirror, putting on the same fake smile she always did and convinced herself that her and Sokka needed this quiet night to themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka's cooking, as usual, was delicious as Suki ate it happily while carefully tucked under Sokka's arm. The two just sat curled against each other on the nearby couch and chewed happily on the meat and vegetables. Suki tried not to chuckle at how proper Sokka was eating just for the occasion. Normally, he'd dive into his food and take no prisoners, but he ate everything with his chopsticks just as nicely as he could.

"You know you don't even seem like yourself when you eat like that," Suki told him with a smirk. Sokka just lifted and eyebrow to her and placed his empty bowl down and placed hers down as well. He gazed at her for a moment before bending down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Suki hummed in approval, wrapping her arms around Sokka's neck while he ventured deeper in his kisses, leaving no part of her unchecked.

And Suki's newly worn green dress fell to the ground.

After her and Sokka's venting during their alone time was completed they feel in a heap of arms and legs in the aftermath.

"Are you sure we should've done this out here?" Suki asked when she sprawled herself over Sokka's chest. She knew they were caught up in the moment—as they always seemed to be—but they were out in the living area, even thought Iroh was running the shop and everyone else was out Suki couldn't help but feel like it was all so…public.

She looked up and saw Momo hanging from one of the wooden linings on the ceiling, happily eating some fruit he'd obviously picked up from the kitchen.

"You see!" Suki exclaimed, pointing up towards Momo. "Momo was watching the whole time!"

"I don't think Momo was really paying us that much attention." Sokka tried to calm her down with a laugh and hugged her body tightly. She looked up at him with a worried look that Sokka found oddly adorable. She disheveled as she already was because of their lovemaking, seeing her shining face glossed over with a cute worry in her eyes just made Sokka kiss her again.

She pushed him back after a while.

"If we're going to do this again then I'd prefer if we did it in our room." She told him and Sokka sat up, making to warm blanket that the two had acquired in their fit of passion come off Suki's body and letting to chilled air of the room come down on her again.

Winter was over then, but Iroh's tea shop always seemed so much colder.

"Plus, there's a draft in here," Suki decided to mention and placed her arm around herself, shivering. Sokka just smiled fondly and stood, revealing his bare body once again to her, and scooped her up in his arms, proceeding to carry her away.

"Sokka, shouldn't you have put on some pants before this?" Suki asked him as he made his way to their room, which seemed to take so much longer since it was a risky, naked walk. "What if Iroh comes back here, or one of the customers gets lost finding their way to the bathroom, or…?"

"Suki," Sokka butted in.

"What!"

"We're here." He told her with a smirk and laid her down gingerly on the bed while he walked off to his drawer, seemingly to get something. Suki straightened herself out on the bed and look at herself once again in the mirror. She frowned at seeing herself naked. It just made her stomach look even bigger.

"Ugh," she groaned, just thinking out loud. "I'm starting to look like a house."

"You're beautiful Suki," Sokka told her and she turned around in a bit of a shock. She didn't think Sokka was listening.

"Yeah…you say that-"

"And I mean it." Sokka answered for her and sat down next to her after putting on a pair of pants, perking her chin up so she looked at him. "Don't forget that."And he kissed her then. This kiss was deeper, almost as if he were trying to taste her. Though Sokka was very good and being passionate with his kisses, Suki could tell when something was different about them. And something was definitely different about this kiss. It had unspoken promises in it, and she could tell something big was going to happen.

She gulped back while his tongue wrestled with hers and her mind raced at all the possibilities of that he wanted after he finished kissing her.

And then he pulled away and Suki gulped again. His eyes were intense and focused on nothing more but finding the right shine in her eyes so he could open his mouth and say what he wanted to say.

Suki just sat perfectly still on the bed trembling and completely jolting when Sokka placed his firm hands on the sides of her arms, bringing her a closer to him.

"I love you, Suki," Sokka said suddenly in a clear tone that made Suki melt and solidify all at the same time. She tried to veer her eyes away from his but he just shoved her closer to him and she had no wear else comfortable to look but in his eyes. Her lips trembled and her skin grew goose bumps underneath his hands.

"I know things haven't gone the way either of us had planned." He continued, finally taking a hand away from her right arm and stroking some of her hair away from her face. "I was really surprised when I found out you were pregnant and at first, I didn't know if I even wanted it."

Suki's eyebrows lowered and her eyes squinted underneath her falling eye lids.

"But, now that I've gotten used to it and I've thought a lot about you and the baby and us, I can't see myself any other way than with you."

"So…?" Suki tried to finish for him but he placed a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"Suki…I know this is kind of sudden, but….will you….will you marry me?"

Sokka didn't have the heart to look at her face directly after he said those words and ended up closing his eyes when he asked. Raising his voice in a manner that he certainly wasn't used to. And when he finally got the courage to open his eyes again—hands now loosely on Suki's arms—her face was anything but what he wanted to see.

She looked….angry?

"Why are you asking me this?" She asked him a little bitterly. She knew he was going to do something stupid…stupid like as her to marry him that night. She didn't need marriage or anything…not when she was so unsure and so conflicted about the whole matter.

She didn't want this baby…she didn't want this situation…she didn't want to be married and tied down and that be the end of it all. And him asking her to marry him seemed to remind her of all of that.

She didn't want it to end that way.

But, most of all, she didn't want to feel like she was forcing Sokka into marrying her just because she was pregnant.

"Because I love you Suki…" Sokka answered her question breathlessly, as if proposing has stole every last breath he had.

"Are you sure that's it?" She stilled asked bitterly. "Because it sounds like, to me, that you're only making this step because I'm pregnant."

"Well, I'll admit that marrying you had never really crossed my mind before all this…but maybe it was just the push I needed to step up, you know?"

"No, Sokka, I don't know." Suki told him and scooted back. "This whole thing is hard on both of us, I know that…but I need you to understand that I can't say yes to something that's so….fragile."

"Fragile?" Sokka echoed.

"Yes…I can't say yes to this until I know that you're not just marrying me because I'm pregnant. You said yourself that you weren't even thinking about it until I got pregnant…what if I wasn't pregnant, huh? Would you still be asking me this same question if I wasn't pregnant?"

"Of….I….I don't know…I don't know what would've happen Suki." Sokka answered honestly. "But it did happen and I am asking you, so why are you being so…?"

"If you don't know why I'm being this way, then we have nothing else to talk about." She yelled, crossing her arms over her bare chest while she got up a lot more quickly than she usually did to find something to put on.

"Suki…" Sokka half-yelled and half-whined. But she just continued to rummage through her draws until she found a robe to wrap around herself. She turned to face Sokka with dead eyes and then turned away, bearing down on the dresser with heavy hands. Her stomach was reacting to her getting all worked up…and it wasn't happy.

"Suki," Sokka got up and stormed over to her. He grabbed her shoulder her turned her around forcefully, pinning her to the table. "I'm not going to let this go until you tell me what the real reason-" he was cut off when Suki let out a moan of discomfort and clutched her stomach. Sokka reared back immediately, suddenly hating himself for forgetting that when Suki was put under serious stress her stomach acted up. He looked at her, her face flushed in a familiar pain.

"Suki," he regarded her in a softer tone reaching towards her lovingly. "I'm-" but she swatted his hand away.

"Just go Sokka," She told him softly.

"But-"

"Just go!" She screamed and clutched her stomach again. Sokka's immediate reaction was to reach forward and comfort her like he always did in those situations, but he supposed that him being there would be more harm than good. So he let his gaze fall in defeat and proceeded to walk out the door, trying to hold back the rebellious and seldom tears stinging his eyes.

But he turned back, giving Suki one last pained looked before he went back on the bed and got the little suede pouch he had pulled out and placed on the bed before he proposed. He pulled the draw string and opened the pouch, and let what was inside slide into his palm. He curled his fingers tenderly around the item and walked slowly over to the dresser Suki was hunched over. And he placed the item there before leaving without a word.

Suki looked at what he placed there with wide eyes.

A lovely green pendant on a black leather strap.

It wasn't customary in the Earth Kingdom, but even Suki knew that it was an engagement necklace.

But before she could shed a tear in her shame, she had to run into the washroom and dump her stew.

"What a waste of a good meal," She sighed and rinsed out her mouth.

**Let the Drama continue!**

**In our next chapter, Toph will have an interesting problem arise and Suki and Sokka have a conversation about their future…..but what will the result be? **

**Good stuff.**

**Review Responses:**

**KataangWriterLove: Um…I can assure you the story won't be ruined. **

**Rcmgamer218: All I'm gonna say is that it's going to be interesting how the whole Katara storyline turns out, it'll be a miracle indeed. And I'll start reading your story tonight, since I've actually been able to snag some free time. **

**DragonoftheEastblue: Thank you, and yeah, the age thing. That's actually very debatable, and I'm kind of past that right now. My story is what my story is, some people have agreed with me on the ages and others haven't, either way, I can't change it now. **

**GakuenAliceGRL: Well, Aang will find out eventually, as to what he's going to do about it, I don't want to spoil it. **

**JasmineDragon22: Wow, thanks, I'm glad you like to read my story that much. Read on! And, yes, Katara being infertile is new, I noticed that in the stories I've read none have really touched on this subject, so I wanted to explore this possibility. **

**PandaLily22: I don't want to spoil it all, but how Katara's situation turns out will be an interesting turn, so just keep reading to find out. But I can assure you that the doctor is not wrong. **

**Winnow: Haha, no, your review is fine, I like long reviews because I feel people's opinion's past "oh you're story is so good" helps me grow more. And you know what, I actually agree with you on the knowledge of Dr. Peng, she does seem to know a little too much for the "time period' I suppose, but I was really just going off of the fact that the information was necessary for people to understand Katara's situation, so I might've poured it on a little thicker. But, I can't really change it now, so, live and learn, I suppose. And I added Katara feeling the pressure thing, to really add depth to her conflict, but anyways….I'm glad you're liking the story and keep on keeping on with the long reviews, I always look forward to reading them. **

**Poka: Me thanky. XP**

**Madier1095: Yeah, Katara's feeling the heat and the pressure…and her storyline on this is sure to be interesting. **

**Private LL Church: Yeah, I feel sad about it too. I can say that Aang's reaction to this whole thing will be a little ways off, but not too far off. As for a cure, no there's no cure for it so Katara's in the dark about it for right now. But there is no mistaken that she is infertile, so the outcome to the situation when it's all said and done for is going to be quite interesting. **

**Katsumara: No worries, I don't plan for Katara and Aang to split up over this, but it does make things a little more complicated, but I already know it's all going to turn out, so I guess I'm not sweating it as much, but finding a way around Katara being infertile is sure to be tricky for Aang. And yes, the word Dastardly is awesome. **

**Kimjuni2: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it. **

**Violet0scar: Interesting it shall be, I can assure you that. And it's called Hyperprolactinemia, but you really don't need to know how to pronounce or spell it…it's even hard for me to spell. **

**Ookamii: Hmmm, interesting point there. I guess Mike and Bryan kind flopped on that one, because they said a couple has to have a least one bender to have a bending child. But, to be honest, whether Suki and Sokka's child bends or not won't really have any relevance in the story so I won't worry to hard about it. And please don't cry anymore…your making **_**me**_** sad. **

**Blissful-moonlight-sleep: Yes, Aang and Katara won't break up over this, they'll still be engaged and they'll still get married. And I think both disease and illness could work, but illness is more…accurate. **

**Destiny321: Okay, take your time on the question and I'll be sure to answer as soon as possible. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and sorry about the delay last week but we all know how busy I get. Anyways, see you at the next update!**

**Next Chapter: What You Don't Want to Hear, Part 3 **


	40. What You Don't Want to Hear, Part Three

**Hello there everyone! I'm just going to share some quick news about the progress I'm making with the story just for anyone who wants to know. **

**Right now I have a basic plan of the story finished, and I have concluded that there will be 7 parts to the story. As for how many chapters, I haven't planned out all the chapters, so that's still pending. And relating to the prequel I promised you all, no I haven't forgotten, but it's turning out to be a lot longer than I thought, so I'll pick a later date for that to be posted, probably sometime in December. **

**So, for now, there are three parts left to the story and this part has a few chapters left. **

**Geez, we're already on chapter 40! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Forty: What You Don't Want to Hear, Part 3

Yuexi's hand seemed exceptionally warm that night.

The last of the winter's chill was gone from all of Ba Sing Si and spring warming breezes were coming through even at night. It was a nice change of pace due to the busy winter all of them had, to just have a nice date with the ones they loved with lovely warm weather as a compliment.

Toph just leaned further next to Yuexi as the group walked down the newly formed sidewalks. They were crowded with people in the early nighttime and it made Toph a little jittery, when a lot of people were around. It was worse than being on sand, and it was beginning to give her a bit of a head ache. She remembered being in the Black Jade when they first got down there and feeling all the people milling about.

Another reason Toph hated the city.

And Yuexi seemed to sense this, because she felt his head turn down to look at her and she could almost feel his eyes looking down at her.

"What?" Toph asked. Her voice seeming even smaller with all the other noises of people, trains, and automobiles about the streets. The street lamps helped to illuminate Yuexi's view of Toph's face and he could see the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Well I know being around a lot of people bothers you, are you okay?" Yuexi asked as well, she could hear that he was genuinely concerned, the body heat that she could feel just by holding his hand spoke for itself. Yuexi always got warmer when he was all worked up for one reason or another.

Toph couldn't help but feel a little odd as all the thoughts were running through her head. She knew that most relationships often had their own means of communicating without words. She often heard Katara blabbering about how she always knew what Aang was thinking just by the look in his eye, but Toph knew that no one else had the kind of bond her and Yuexi had. They didn't have the luxury of just simply looking in each other's eyes and reading their jittering pupils. She had to "look" deeper into him to really understand.

"Yeah," Toph answered his question and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine."

"Hey, you two," Zuko called to the two. Both Toph and Yuexi's heads snapped up. "We've decided to stop here for dinner."

"Okay," Yuexi agreed. He tugged Toph's hand. "Come on."

"Okay," She told him, a small smile shinning on her face for whatever reason.

The restaurant was one that Aang and Katara had picked out in their jolly fits of talking about their first dates on the streets of Ba Sing Si. They were happy to see, with all the new development and whatnot, that that particular eatery hadn't been taken away or moved.

Aang and Katara entered happily enough, sitting down at the table and still stuck in the nostalgia of their first couple of dates. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Does everything in this restaurant remind them of something?" Mai asked dully.

"Oh, leave them alone." Zuko told his wife as kissed her neck, hoping to calm her down.

Once Aang and Katara had calmed down and finally focused on what they were going to eat the waitress came around.

"Hello welcome to Hai Shin Dining, what will you be having tonight?"

While everyone ordered Toph's head turned in a rough spiral towards the waitress. She placed her bare feet firmly on the cold stone floor and focused on the waitress specifically. She had noticed it as soon as the waitress entered. Toph could tell from her voice that she wasn't far from Zuko's age, but it wasn't Zuko her body temperatures seemed to be raising towards. It was Yuexi's.

"And what about you, cutie?" She asked, a flirty laugh in her voice when she turned fully towards Yuexi and Toph. Toph felt the nervous blush on Yuexi's face and she squinted, scooting closer towards him.

"Um," Yuexi fumbled with this curling ends of the menu and buried his face in it. "Maybe just some pork stir fry?" He said. "With extra snap peas."

"Alright," The waitress said, her smile widening so much Toph felt her all of her facial muscles constrict because of it. She squinted even further. There weren't many moment's Toph wished she had eyesight, ironically, but for whatever reason she wished she could at least see this girls face. Her body temperature towards Yuexi was driving her mad, and she could only imagine what she was _thinking_.

"I'll have the same thing!" Toph snapped in a full tone. Sitting up in a huff and sharply turning her head over, still, to the waitress. "If that matters to you, or are you only interested in Yuexi's order?"

All eyes went to Toph—even Zuko stopped mid-drink to look over at the girl with some sort of awe—Yuexi held Toph's shoulders and smiled nervously.

"Aww, I think you're little sister is jealous…not ready to give up big brother?" The waitress said in a teasing manner that made Toph burn.

"He's my _boyfriend_…and I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with him when you're supposed to be working." Toph snapped once more, and the waitress's face fell.

"Oh my, well…I'm terribly sorry." She turned to the rest of the table. "I'll have your orders out as soon as possible.

Toph laughed to herself. _"Oh well I'm terribly sorry" _the waitress had said. But Toph could feel it and she knew….she was lying.

"Toph, what's wrong with you?" Yuexi exclaimed, turning her by her shoulders to face him in her seat on the wrap around couch around the table they were sitting on. "That was really uncalled for."

"Well you're just saying that because you didn't feel what I felt from her….her body temperature was way too much for me to just sit and not say anything."

"But you can't just make a big scene in the middle of the restaurant like that." Yuexi told her, turning so that he wasn't facing her and getting a drink of his iced tea.

"Whatever," Toph sighed and shoved her way out of her seat and past Yuexi. "I'm going to the restroom."

Yuexi turned to face everyone else at the table, they were all wide eyed and trying to make it seem like they weren't paying attention.

"At least you know she cares enough to get jealous." Katara offered.

"I guess," Yuexi half-agreed, eyes downcast.

Toph made her way to the rest room when she felt a familiar body coming her way. She scowled when she knew it was the waitress.

"Hey there little sister," The waitress joked.

"Don't call me that." Toph snapped. "I know you like my boyfriend and I know you didn't mean it when you said you were sorry…so just stay away from him."

"Jealous and insecure…bad combination." The waitress smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"My grandfather was blind so it's not too hard for me to see that you are too." The waitress explained. "I'm sure you're feeling pretty lucky that a guy like your boyfriend even went after you."

"Shut up you….you…!" Toph just wanted to earth bend this girl to the wall and beat some sense into her, but she knew that it would just cause more of scene.

"I'm surprised he's not tired of a little girl like you." She gave Toph a good once over look, finding nothing particularly too developed in her stature. "You must be good in bed."

"W-what?" Toph could feel her face growing hotter and hotter. What in the world was this lady's problem? "Not that it's any of your business but we don't do that."

The waitress just raised an eyebrow to her. "Well then, consider yourself _very_ lucky." She told Toph. "Cause any guy like that who's willing to stay with a little girl like you with no benefits must be crazy."

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this." Toph muttered and turned around to walk out, not even bothering to utter another word to that priss of a waitress, but she could still feel her smug smile as she walked out.

She walked past her table in a fury towards the door and her quick stomping towards the exit immediately caught Yuexi's eye. He took off after her.

"Toph! Toph! Where are you going!"

"Home…" She trailed, now she just sounded sadder and more annoyed than mad.

"Why…I thought you were looking forward to this triple date?"

"…." Toph was silent for a few moments, composing her thoughts. "Just go and have fun, Yuexi." She told him quietly.

"But how am I supposed to have fun on a triple date without a date?"

"Well, I'm going home…so why don't you ask that waitress to join you?" She added in a more biting tone, she knew she was being stubborn by saying that little bit, but it just slipped out in the midst of her annoyance.

"Toph, come on, stop acting a like a…" Yuexi trailed off, looking downwards before finishing the sentence. But Toph wouldn't let him go with it un-said.

"What!" Toph exclaimed. "Like a what?"

Yuexi sighed, finally deciding to just spit it out. "Like a child!"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I _am_ a child, and if you don't like that about me then you shouldn't have asked me out in the first place." She turned away so her back faced him and crossed her arms over her chest, and it bugged her to realize how small her bust was at that moment.

"Toph," Yuexi sighed in a softer, and seemingly comforting, tone, he reach for her, but the moment his hand touched her shoulder she shrugged it away.

"I'm going home," She told him quickly. "I'll see you there."

And Toph just ran away after that. Not wanting to stick around for any of the messy aftermath. Her and Yuexi rarely fought for real, and she made it her personally goal to make sure she'd never have to 'feel' any of his emotions in depth afterwards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Toph made sure she was a good distance away from Yuexi and the Hai Shin restaurant she slowed down a bit from running and stopped completely in the crowds to catch her breath. She contemplated just taking a cab automobile home, but after her last encounter in an automobile, she felt that was walking was best.

She paced through the crowds. Knowing that her fight with Yuexi would blow over as soon as they both were home, and she knew that she shouldn't have let what the waitress said get to her, but it did.

"_Any guy who's willing to stay with a little girl like you with no benefits must be crazy."_

As annoying as that waitress was….was she right? Toph wondered.

The last time her and Yuexi tried to take things to the next level—which wasn't even the level he probably really wanted—she got to nervous just because of a small interruption that she couldn't even be around him for the rest of the night.

Yuexi was practically a man…he had to wanting more out a relationship than what Toph was giving him…_much more_, in fact. How long was Yuexi really going to stick around without any kind of physical benefit to the relationship? He was still a guy after all.

She hung her head lower, but it perked up a minute later when she took a hard step and realized she felt a familiar body sitting at an open bar stand.

Sokka?

What was he doing there….and better yet, what was he doing without Suki?

"Gimme another…" Toph heard Sokka slur loudly.

"You've had five already, sir," The bar tender said.

"Hey…I risked my life dozens of times saving this spirit forsaken world." Sokka yelled, though it was hard to take him seriously with how drunk he sounded. "I should be able to get a…a…a drink!" Sokka slammed his empty cup down on the table and gave the bar tender a glassy eyed look. The bar tender just rolled his eyes and went to prepare Sokka another drink.

"Sokka?" Toph walked up slowly, not knowing how to really handle a drunken Sokka. Sure he was all loopy in the desert when he drank all of that cactus juice, but she mostly just ignored him, plus Katara was there to handle him when he was just being ridiculous.

"Hey," Sokka waved happily to her, as if she were farther away. "I know you…you're my little sister."

"No, Sokka," Toph sighed. Man, he was even worse than she thought. "I'm Toph…you know Toph…Aang's earth bending teacher, one of your friends, blind girl."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." Sokka bobbed his head forward too many times. "So how have you been I haven't seen you in a while?"

"It's only been a few hours, Sokka."

"I knooooooow." He flung himself around Toph's shoulder and rubbed his cheek annoyingly against hers. "We need to hang out more while we still have the best years of our lives Tophy Toph."

"Okay….what happened, Sokka? Where's Suki?" Toph asked, pulling him away and deciding to skip over the "Tophy Toph" comment.

Even in Sokka's drunken fit, she could feel his face drop. His muscles were loose since he was drunker than anyone, but his whole body seemed to tense and yet fall at the same time as soon as Suki's name was mentioned.

"Umm," Toph mumbled, since Suki wasn't there with Sokka, something must've happened, and she knew that Sokka was trying to propose to Suki that night…so maybe…

Suddenly Sokka broke out in an odd spur of noisy tears and buried his head in his arms when he bend over onto the table. Toph just scrunched her face. She definitely didn't know how to handle people crying…and weirdest of all _Sokka_ crying. He never really struck her as the crying type. She bent over to pat his back softly, but it did little to ease him.

"W-what happened, Sokka?" She asked quietly, trying to silence his loud howling so not to draw any attention. She felt a heavy weight of irony come over her. She had embarrassed Yuexi in the restaurant and now Sokka was making a scene as well.

"S….Su….Suki dumped meeeeeee!" He whined before more high pitched sobs came from him. The bar tender came back around with Sokka's drink, but after seeing him sprawled out on the table like he was, and crying no better, he just placed Sokka's drink away, he had been a bar tender long enough to know that Sokka was simply drinking all of his troubles away.

"What…but weren't you supposed to propose tonight or something?' Toph asked, feeling completely daft a few minutes later when Sokka just let out a harder sob. Toph figured Suki had turned down his offer.

She winced. She knew Suki was going through a lot with begin pregnant and all, but she didn't know Suki was going to be that….heartless.

"Maybe we should get you home Sokka?" Toph offered.

"No….n-no," He hiccupped and shook his head many times. "Suki's there….I can't see her like this."

"You two have to talk eventually, and you can't run wild on the streets all night as drunk as you are." She hauled Sokka out of his seat and left some spare coins from her pocket on the table to tip the bar tender. Sokka seemed to be more dead weight than anything else when he was intoxicated and was little help to Toph while she pulled him down the sidewalk.

A few steps later Toph decided she wasn't hauling Sokka all the way home so she just swallowed her past fear and hailed a cab automobile. As soon as she felt the big contraption pull up next to them she simply threw Sokka in the cab as gently as she could, but he still ended up missing the actual seat and hit the little ground in the cab left to fall on with a big thud. Toph simply scooted him over and sat herself.

"To the Jasmine Dragon please." Toph instructed.

"Um, is he okay?" The cab driver asked when he looked down at Sokka, who was clearly out of it.

"He's just a little drunk that's all." Toph tried to keep a smile on her face, but the cab driver just let out a heavy breath and started up the automobile, it rumbled across the asphalt streets and to Iroh's teas shop. Slower than ever, it seemed. But Toph was just fine with that, after the nightmare that was Zuko's driving, and ride where she didn't feel in mortal danger was good for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph heard the familiar noises of her friends entering the shop. She had gotten Sokka home almost two hours ago, and placed him peacefully in bed. Iroh had just finished closing shop and once the others had gotten in he was simply lounging with Toph in the living room while drinking some tea.

Toph did notice that Suki was walking in with them. She placed her foot down firmly on the ground to make sure it was Suki and when she was sure she stomped over to her, angrily getting up in the older girl's face.

"What in the world did you do to Sokka, he's in there depressed and off his nut!" She pointed to the hallway where Sokka and Suki's room resided. He had passed out in the cab after babbling about how life wasn't fair for half the way home. Toph ended up having to call Iroh for help hauling Sokka in when they got the shop, and when they finally got him in the bed Toph heard Sokka begin to cry again when she shut the door.

The sound of him actually crying made her so sad and so angry…mostly at Suki it seemed. How could she do that to him when all he did was propose!

"Please don't yell Toph," Suki said quietly, her voice hoarse and tired, as if her throat wasn't allowing her to speak unless she fought against it. "Where is he?"

"In your room, probably crying himself to sleep after you rejected him." At that moment Yuexi came over and placed his hands firmly on Toph's shoulders, silencing her immediately when she felt his touch.

"She's going to talk to Sokka," Yuexi told Toph and squeezed her shoulders. "…And we need to talk too." All Toph could do was nod. She concluded that obviously everyone else knew about what had happened when they ran into Suki who obviously either took a walk to clear her head, or went out looking for Sokka.

Toph didn't dwell on it too much when she felt Yuexi lead her over to the couch and Zuko, Mai, Aang, and Katara made themselves scarce.

Yuexi turned towards Toph and placed his arms around her when he saw that she was sitting too far away from him.

"Look...Toph," Yuexi started awkwardly, Toph could feel his heartbeat already speeding up and his fingers drummed the side of her arm nervously.

"Yuexi please, spare me the awkward boyfriend pep talk."

"So we're still dating?" He asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Toph almost laughed, but then she thought of the dark side of what his comment might mean. "Unless….uh,"

"Good," Yuexi sighed, his grip on Toph loosening tremendously. He turned towards her, knowing she wasn't going to look at him but feeling like he needed to see her face. "Toph, this kind of stuff is going to happen. People are going to like me and people are going to like you, it's natural. But can we not have a war every time it does happen? Because you know I lov-uh-I like you…I _really_ like you."

Toph smiled and lifted her head to look blankly forwards. She felt worlds better at the moment, but the waitress's twisted words still haunted her. Sure Yuexi liked her, but he had needs too, was she just being selfish by not letting him have a little of what he wanted?

She didn't want to end up like Sokka and Suki…with uneven feelings and needs.

She turned her blank gaze towards Yuexi. "I really like you too," she returned, still giving off a little smile. But then her face went serious and she looked downwards again. "…So since my birthday is coming up….maybe we could…pick up from where we left off last time?"

Her deep blush and the fact that she was actually thinking before speaking made Yuexi know exactly what she was talking about.

"Uh, are you sure because I thought we were waiting until-?"

"Well, I, uh….I changed my mind, that's all."

Yuexi squinted at her, as if to get a better look at her facial expression. He could admit that he wasn't completely convinced, but arguing with her when she was so determined about something was a waste of breath. He knew that for a fact. So Yuexi just sighed and stood, taking Toph smoothly with him.

"Are you sure?" He felt it right to ask once more, squeezing her hands as he took them.

"…Yes." She let out in one big huff of a breath, almost seeming as if she was lightheaded after speaking.

Yuexi still sighed.

"…Okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki made sure to enter the room with caution. Judging by what Toph said, she was expecting to see Sokka crying a river in the bed, but instead he was just sleeping. Though Suki could still see the hurt on his face.

It was Iroh who had convinced her to leave the shop and go look for Sokka. She had wandered around all of Ba Sing Si it seemed looking for him until she took a cab home—having no more willpower to walk since every part of her body either ached or was numb—she ran into Mai, Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Yuexi when she tried to hail a cab, though, and ended up telling them everything.

She knew that Katara in particular wasn't very pleased with her, since she hadn't said a word to Suki since she retold the story in the cab. Everyone else offered her words of advice or at least said _something_, but not Katara.

Not that she hadn't been expecting that.

But, to be honest, her main concern was going to see Sokka and making her choices as of what to do next.

"Sokka," Suki called quietly as she shook him as carefully as possible. He seemed to stir almost immediately, either not really sleeping or he just reacted fondly to her touch. Suki didn't dwell on it though. "Sokka, wake up."

"Hermmmmm," he groaned and stretched ridiculously before finally cracking an eye open. Suki smiled and in one moment Sokka thought it was all a dream.

"Suki," he sighed lovingly, and reached a hand up to cup her cheek, still smiling.

"I went out looking for you," She told him softly, not having the heart to pull his hand away, but handed him some tea. She could see Sokka's winces when he woke up that he had a headache, probably because of what Toph has told her. That he had been drinking. He took the cup with his other hand and just sat it down on the nightstand. No interested in drinking at the moment. So Suki continued.

"Why'd you leave?" She knew she was asking a stupid question, but she was just glad he was actually even giving her the time of day at that point.

"Because you didn't run after me." He told her, his hand suddenly slipping, but Suki grabbed hold of it, not letting it slide just yet.

"We need to talk." She told him.

He sat up, and Suki finally had to relinquish his hand.

"I thought you did all the talking when I…when I proposed." He said darkly, giving her a not-too-bright stare. She gulped.

"Maybe not all," She explained and when she looked over at Sokka and he wasn't budging she kept explaining. "You made this for me?" She asked, taking out the necklace Sokka had left on the dresser before he left. She smiled fondly at the necklace before she placed it in front of Sokka on the bed, a gesture Sokka didn't miss for a second.

"That's usually what happens when you propose….I make a betrothal necklace…you say yes." Sokka knew saying that was a stretch, but he was far past caring about how much of a risk he was taking.

Suki's eyes dropped. "I know," She said and grabbed Sokka's hand. "I know I was harsh," she reasoned. "But I need you to understand how hard this is going to be for me."

"You don't think it's hard on me, this is my baby too, Suki, I'm the father!" He yelled. "And do you know how it is for me to see you so upset and knowing it's all my fault for putting you in this situation!"

"…."

Suki for one, didn't make that reasoning whatsoever, that Sokka might feel just as bad as she did. And that he actually felt bad for putting her in the situation in the first place.

"It's hard on both of us," She decided to say and finally gave him a firm look. It was saddened, she knew, and it matched his sorrowful blue eyes perfectly. "And I know I haven't been easy to live with. But, if anything, I've learned that if we continue being this way then we're never going to be stable enough to raise this baby."

"What are you saying Suki?" Sokka asked, as strongly as he could possibly sound.

"I'm saying that I need to go home….and so do you."

"What!" Sokka exclaimed, not an ounce of happiness on him at the moment. "Suki are you rejecting my proposal and breaking up with me all at the same time? How can you be doing this…that _my _child you're carrying."

"I'm not leaving you." Suki made certain and as Sokka stood in his anger, so did Suki, grabbing his arm in the hopes of calming him down. "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder right?" Sokka didn't answer; he just let out a huge sigh and refused to look at her, even when she started gently stroking the back of his hand. "Sokka, if we stay like this we're going to grow farther and farther apart, I don't want to be confused and angry while I'm raising this baby, and I know you don't either."

"So how is separation supposed to help?"

"I just know that I'll know for sure how I feel about you if I'm forced to be apart from you…I know it sounds weird," Suki said when she saw Sokka cork a brow, "but I just remember when Aang and Katara were apart and Aang thought of her every day. He told me that if it wasn't for the separation, he would've never felt as strongly for Katara as he did when she came back." She looked up at him. "I want to come to that realization about you, Sokka," and she held her stomach fondly, "so we can raise the baby in a stable environment."

"And what if you realize you don't want to be with me?" Sokka asked darkly.

"Then I suppose we'll deal with it if it happens."

"Hmp," Sokka groaned.

"No one ever said this was going to be easy." Suki told him.

"Yeah, and no one said you'd leave me either, being away from you when you went with the Kyoshi Warriors to the Black Jade was hard enough." Sokka sighed, and Suki figured, if she hadn't been so sickly and then realized she was pregnant, she would've missed Sokka too back then. He looked up at her for a moment. "So that whole thing about you saying no because you felt like I was just asking you because I got you pregnant…" Sokka mentioned.

"Still stands," Suki told him. "I think the separation will be good for you too, we'll both know why we want to go through with this and how we're going to proceed with things."

Sokka didn't look pleased.

Suki walked up to him and hugged him fiercely, refusing to let go until she felt his arms around her as well.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Sokka sighed.

"For now, but not for good." Suki told him, burying her head in his shoulder and trying desperately to remember a time when Sokka's embrace gave her warm and comfort as opposed to awkwardness and sadness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki decided to go back to Kyoshi Island that next day, her bags already packed and her train pass to the outer wall of Ba Sing Si all in check.

"Are you sure you didn't go out of your way to get this Zuko?" Suki asked when the Fire Lord handed her another ticket aboard the premier flight of the Gan Mo's zeppelin service. Now, not only could Fire Nation royals enjoy the luxuries of getting where they needed to go by zeppelin, but the public and other nations could as well. For a standard price, of course, but since Zuko got Suki the ticket, she was going to be riding for free. Though they could only drop her off at the tip of the main land near Kyoshi, then she'd have to take a boat the rest of the way.

Either way, it was much better than walking.

"No, it's no problem. I'm going to be going back to the Fire Nation soon anyways, but I can always get another ticket." Zuko answered.

Suki turned towards Sokka. His arms crossed stubbornly over his chest and looking away determinedly. She knew he was just putting up a hard front, especially after they decided to sleep together once more before she left.

"I…I still love you, you know," She told him. He looked up at her quizzically.

"Really?" He said, seemingly surprised.

"Yes," She told him quietly, holding her stomach. "And, you know, I'll always have a little bit of you with me." She also told him, regarding—obviously—to the baby.

"And as for me?" Sokka asked. "What do I have?"

"You have this," Suki said, holding out her betrothal necklace to him. "Keep this, and after this if you still feel like I'm worthy of wearing it, then…"

"Then…?" Sokka pressed.

"Then, we'll take it from there." Suki wanted to leave the situation vague. Sokka looked down at the necklace for a long while, his eyes squinting and widening as he did so until he finally closed his fingers over the pendant, shutting his eyes tightly before opening them to look up at Suki.

"I love you too." He told her, and she bent up, perhaps for the first time in so long, to give Sokka a real kiss.

Although it wasn't long, it was passionate enough so that Sokka could wave good-bye with some hope that she might decided to be with him, and that he might still let her.

Still, he supposed, either way—whether it worked out or not—there would always be a piece of him with her. The child, _his_ child, growing inside of her.

And she was gone.

And Sokka sighed as he saw her get in the cab and be driven away, giving one last wave to the automobile rolling swiftly in the distance.

"You think it'll work out?" Katara asked Sokka. He jumped a little, not realizing she was there.

"I hope so." He said. "She said absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"And…?" Katara probed.

"And…." Sokka said with a deep and longing sigh. "I hope she's right."

**We'll catch up with Suki soon, but yes, she' leaving to go home so we'll get a chance to see what Suki's home life is like. **

**But, next chapter we're going to finish up the little Toexi story line that was started last chapter. Toph and Yuexi try to take things up notch…but Toph still has some doubts about how far she wants to go. **

**Review Responses:**

**Poka: Yeah, rejected he is, hopefully Suki will come to her sense right?**

**Rcmgamer218: I got around to reading "Long Journey" (which I hope you continue), but I have to backtrack and read "The Avatar's Proposal" and the "The Avatar's Family" before reading the re-do, obviously. Keep up the good work though. And don't worry, you're not bugging me, I flattered that you want me to read your stories and I definitely will.**

**Madier1095: Yes, drama it is, but I really think the absence thing is necessary to save the relationship. **

**Private LL Church: Looks like there's problems all around now. But next chapter will deal with the Toexi problem, so hopefully that gets resolved. **

**GakuenAliceGRL: Even though it may seem like Suki's saying no by leaving, the final choice actually hasn't been made yet, so we'll just have to see if Suki changes her mind or not. **

**Katsumara: Well, technically Suki and Sokka aren't broken up, they're more on break at the moment, but I can assure you this is not the end of them, they'll reunite and make their final choices. **

**KimJuni2: I tried to make it logical on both ends of the Sukka situation, not only was Sokka troubled, but also Suki, so I tried to really capture both sides of the situation and make it so it was a neutral agreement that they both had some things to think about while they were a part. **

**Kataanger476: Uh, thank you…I think? And I know the Kataang isn't always all over the place, but I have to take some time to focus on the other characters as well, for the ones who like the other ships and characters. And sorry once again for not answering your review last time…I've learned my lesson to take my time and make sure I reply to everyone from now on. **

**Blissful-moonlight-sleep: I don't really know whether to call Toph and Yuexi's storyline a problem, but I suppose it could be, anyways, I already have how Katara tells Aang about her being infertile planned out, and interesting it shall be. **

**Winnow: I agree with you on the factor about Suki, she really wasn't a very developed character. I think people just consider her to be because she's such a known character, but the number of episodes she was actually in was very low, and the ones actually focusing on something to do with her are even lower. So, yes, I certainly have a lot to choose from when writing for Suki. But, I still can't be all over the place with how she feels. In my opinion, Suki is a strong-willed, brave, and very hotheaded. I can definitely see her as the kind of girl out protesting for women's rights in the 1900's, but also she can be very gentle in her own ways. Anyways, I have to say, I based Suki's character a lot off the character Suzuka in the anime/manga "Suzuka", and if you've ever seen that then you could pick up exactly what I mean. Suzuka has an ongoing relationship with a character named Yamato, and it's handled much like this situation between Sokka and Suki. I also see Suki being very independent (almost to a fault), and I suppose you'll see why once I explain Suki's home life a little better. Oh, and I listened to that song, it was….interesting to say the least, but not really my cup of tea. And as for Katara's situation, yes, she's definitely making it worse by internalizing the issue and just stressing herself out more, but she's a teenager, what do you expect? I can say that the way Katara's situation turns out does have a lot to do with that "only in the Avatar World" thing you were talking about, but I don't want to give anything away, of course….Wow, I guess I'm ranting now too, huh? **

**PandaLily22: Wow, a reader who's actually on Suki's side? How odd. Haha, anyways, I tried to make the situations even on both sides. Both Sokka and Suki have their obvious problems in the relationship, so I wanted to leave it so that they both had something to think about while they were away. **

**JasmineDragon22: Yes, the drama was pretty intense, but now that they're apart, Sokka and Suki have some major thinking to do on both sides. **

**Drawolftiger: Oh, dear, thank you so much but please get some sleep, I don't want the readers to be sleep deprived XP. Haha, anyway, I'm glad you like the story, I try my hardest to make certain things unpredictable, and I'm glad that I'm succeeding. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone, Part 4 is certainly getting interesting, eh?**

**Next Chapter: You Put Your Hands Here **


	41. You Put Your Hand Here

**Sorry about the delay guys and girls, but my laptop is really being stupid. **

**Anyways, relationships are on steroids and the heat is seriously on in this chapter so if you're a Toexi fan and, yes, a Kataang fan, rejoice! It's one of those chapters that reminds you why this story is rated T, so you've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I think I've done enough of these don't you think? **

Chapter Forty-One: You Put Your Hand Here

All and all, Toph's birthday was turning out to be pretty good.

Her and Yuexi went out to dinner that night—being mindful not to go to Hai Shin Dining—and then took a careful stroll around the city. Though Yuexi knew that Toph being in the city probably wasn't her favorite thing to do, so instead he took her home early, grabbing her hand softly and leading her into a cab to go home.

"Um, Toph…?" Yuexi said, turning towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Did you, uh…did you have fun today?"

"Of course I did," Toph answered almost immediately, blushing in the low light of the cab.

"Good." He looked around suddenly, and tugged in his pocket. He felt Toph's birthday present at the bottom. Rubbing his thumb over the carved stone pendant and smiled fondly as he pulled it out.

Yuexi had been trying to give his present to Toph all that day. Of course, Toph had slept in until noon that day, so a breakfast gift giving was out of the question, and then Katara said that Toph promised they'd go out to find a dress for Toph to wear on her date with Yuexi. He figured now was a better time than any.

An odd thought crossed his mind just before he pulled the present out and wondered if he should give her the present in such low light. But, after just a second, he laughed to himself and realized that it didn't matter what light he gave it to her in.

"I have something for you," He told her and grabbed her hand.

"I-I thought this day out was my present?" Toph asked, seemingly surprised.

"Well, yeah, but there's a part two, too." He told her with a smirk and placed the pendent in her hand. "Happy birthday."

He wasn't sure how Toph was going to handle the present he gave her, but when he saw her run her thumb across the pendant and a smile spread across her face he smiled as well.

Since Aang offered to help him with a present for Toph, Yuexi decided to use Aang's ability to earth and slightly metal bend to his advantage. He picked out a special stone that had a red and greenish tone to it if found at the right time of year. The minerals growing inside the stone made it flourish with a lovely hue of reds and greens. Aang was able to flatten it, and mold it into a thin square light enough to hang on a necklace chain. The stone was rough and cool, and had little bits of the shimmering red-green minerals and gems still visible in to grey stone.

"Yuexi…this is amazing." Toph told him, sounding as if her breath were taken away. He rarely got that reaction from Toph so he felt slightly smug about it. He knew since she was blind giving her a pretty piece of gold wasn't going to be that much of a joy to her, sure it would look good on her but she'd never know. So instead he chose to make a stone pendant, and Aang told him that the particular stone he picked had plenty of other stones meshed within it, which would be interesting for Toph, at least, to a have a necklace with something to feel.

Toph seemed to pick up on this. She knew Yuexi did this for her in particular, and she was glad to have a boyfriend who was so particular about her blindness.

"Would you mind putting it on for me?" She asked him softly and Yuexi was happy to scoot closer and placed the pendant around her neck. The stone feel lightly on Toph's chest and she inhaled heavily, as if taking it all in. "Thank you Yuexi," she told him, clutching her hand over the stone fondly. "I love this."

"I'm glad," Yuexi told her and pulled her against him for a well timed and perfectly executed hug. Toph sighed lovingly and leaned into him, smiling against his chest.

"Alright you two, we're here." The cab driver said and after a few long moments of driving to Iroh's shop. "…and Happy Birthday, miss." The driver said, obviously having listened to Yuexi giving Toph the present.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuexi and Toph walked in hand and hand, Toph's new necklace placed carefully and openly for everyone to see. Aang was the one who picked it up right away and smiled, asking Yuexi softly with his eyes if she liked the gift. Yuexi just nodded happily, as did Aang.

"Did you two have fun?" Katara asked, leaning against Aang on the couch.

"Of course we did." Yuexi answered with a smile.

"And we're about to have some more fun…so don't come in Yuexi's room you two, okay?" Toph added quickly and tugged Yuexi down the hallway with not another word to spare.

Aang and Katara just regarded themselves with surprised looks.

"You don't think she meant…uh, you know _that_, do you?" Katara asked slowly.

"No, no," Aang hurriedly answered after a few moments of silence. "At least I don't think so…"

It was Yuexi's room that Toph decided to be in that night. After the haunting memory of Katara and Aang walking in on them in hers and Katara's room she thought being in Yuexi's room would be better. Even though he shared it with Aang, Toph felt that if Aang and Katara were going to be doing anything that night, they'd just have to be in the room her and Katara shared instead. It seemed fair enough.

Toph closed the door behind her once her and Yuexi were inside and immediately took off her light over coat that she still wore during the spring nights. Yuexi looked over at her, his eyes wide.

Of course he had remembered how Toph suggested they "try again", but he didn't think she'd go through with it, especially since she had said that two weeks ago. But apparently she was serious. Yuexi, at the moment, was wishing he'd know that earlier so he'd have some time to prepare himself. He wasn't expecting a night like this.

Toph turned to face him, her heart beat rising as she felt was his.

"Um," Toph mumbled.

"Yeah, um," Yuexi mumbled as well.

"So, what should I do?" She asked him, walking up cautiously towards him.

Yuexi could feel his face heating up. "Umm, well, uh…" he babbled, twiddling all of his fingers together and darting his eyes all around. Even though he knew Toph wasn't "looking" at him, her gaze forwards was already becoming too much for him. "Are you sure about this?" He asked once more. "Because I'm still saying we can wait….because, um…well…"

Toph's face fell and she turned so her back faced him.

"So you don't want me, now?" She asked him darkly.

"What!" Yuexi exclaimed. "No, no….I-I do, but it's just, uh…"

"Then what's the problem!" She turned around and yelled.

"Fine!" Yuexi finally settled, grabbing her wrist and hauling her onto his bed before situating himself atop her. "If you want to play this game? Then I'm all for it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph didn't know whether the flow of odd feelings and sensations welling up inside her was good or bad. They were too foreign to identify at the moment, but she did know one thing was for sure…it was very, invasive.

She had been close to Yuexi many times before, but this was a new level of closeness that she hadn't encountered with anyone. And she just cringed to know that what they were doing wasn't even the closest she could get to a person.

She hugged him as best she could and tried to still his rapidly moving body while he explored her upper half. He kissed her neck first, dipping his head without any preamble and planting light kisses there at first, waiting for a positive response. Though Toph wasn't as immersed in his kisses as she was getting used to feeling _all_ of him over her. She could easily feel every muscle and twitch that was going on while he kissed her. She could tell he was enjoying himself to say the least.

Then she turned her attention towards what he was actually doing, getting increasingly more used to feeling him over her, and actually not minding it. She smiled against his shoulder and hugged him closer, only increasing their contact. Yuexi figured that her small gesture was an 'ok' to move on and at that he began sucking gently on the soft skin of her neck, moving occasionally down to her shoulders and working the sides of the dress she had on down, just slightly enough to be a tease. She gasped and held him tighter when he nipped on her sensitive ear; she was so immersed in wondering how to deal with him she hadn't even noticed he has moved from her shoulders to her ear.

"You okay?" He asked her a few moments later, coming up from his excursions with little breath left. Toph just wiggled herself a little underneath him and raised a brow.

"I want to take this off," she told him suddenly and Yuexi blushed madly.

"Wh-what!" He exclaimed. "T-take what off?"

"This dress," Toph told him casually and gestured towards her dress. It wasn't a huge dress, but it was enough that it was making her hot very quickly in all that excitement, plus she felt oddly compelled to leave as little space between them as possible. "It's kind of…in the way."

"Um, okay," Yuexi agreed. "You have on something under that right?" He felt it was proper to ask.

"Of course," Toph said instantly and smacked his shoulder lightly before getting up from underneath him and untying the top portion of her dress and letting the sleeved attachment fall to the ground, much to Yuexi excitement. She only had the dress portion to take off, and she seemed to just slip it off in one graceful motion. The long dress flared over her head and messed up the lovely little ponytail she had put her hair in. Yuexi laughed a slightly when she turned towards him with hair askew.

Her underclothes were definitely less than her dress, but definitely not as revealing as Yuexi had nervously anticipated. Toph just has on her famous green flared pants, and a rather tight sleeveless tunic that left her shoulders completely bare to him, something Yuexi found certainly exciting.

"Do you have to stare at me the whole time?" Toph asked him playfully. Yuexi just seemed dumbfounded, though Yuexi's room had stone floors, as all of the Jasmine Dragon did, most of his room was covered by a rather large carpet, so he wondered how Toph knew he was staring at her. Though he shrugged it off when she came closer to him, leaning over the end of the bed and over towards him, she closed her eyes, obviously waiting for him to take it the rest of the way, an invitation Yuexi gladly accepted. He lifted her chin upwards and placed his lips carefully on hers, having every intention of making that particular kiss slow and soft, but Toph had other plans when she leaned upwards, deepening the kiss when she placed her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. Yuexi gasped a little, but he wasn't surprised at Toph's sudden boldness, kissing was something she was already comfortable with, but Yuexi knew that what that night was about wasn't about kissing. He deepened their kiss further, and slid one of his hands down her back while he left the other firmly on her shoulder. He smoothed out her curved backside slowly, wanting to feel every jump so to know if he was already outside of her zone of comfort. She just continued to kiss him, even being as bold as to lick his lips and use her tongue for gentle exploration.

It wasn't long before the two were tumbling back on the bed once more, Yuexi still remaining on top, which Toph didn't mind, his warmth was inviting, and she was liking the feeling of his body along hers more and more. It was all so…nice.

She sighed and sank further into the crush of pillows while she let Yuexi do his will. It all felt so good at that point that the only thing that snapped her out of her pleasure fog was two very interesting sensations.

Her eyes opened quickly when, first of all, she felt Yuexi hand glide ever-so-slowly over her right breast, and secondly when she started to notice the jutting hardness that was bumping against her thighs. She moaned, something Yuexi immediately identified with. The whole time Toph has just been gasping for the most part, but this was the first moan he'd heard on her that.

"Um…" Yuexi mumbled and pulled up again, regarding her flushed face and the fact that her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. "Sorry," he immediately apologized, "was that too far?"

It was a short while before Toph answered, she was wavering whether or not she liked what she had just felt or not. Her eyes casted determinedly towards the ceiling while she thought, and Yuexi slowly became more and more nervous.

"No," Toph finally said flatly. "It wasn't too far." She reached her arms upwards until she found Yuexi, cupping his cheek fondly and smiled when she ran her thumb over his lips. His lips felt soft and rough all at the same time, a sure sign of kissing, and she pulled him down and met his lips in another kiss. This kiss was the soft and careful one Yuexi wanted the first time around. Slowly their arms encircled each other.

"Yuexi…" Toph whispered, sounding small and helpless at that moment. Yuexi lifted his head up and looked at her, pushing some of her hair out of the way and almost chuckling at how only a small portion of it was actually in the ponytail holder anymore. Her face flushed, lips ruddy, and face shining with perspiration…she looked beautiful to him. And the fact that she called his name so helplessly just then wasn't helping Yuexi's self control.

"…Keep going." She told him and pulled his head down onto her shoulder and he readily kissed her shoulders before moving down to kiss all the way up her arm, he heard her sigh in elation, and he smiled, moving towards a rather dangerous zone, her upper chest. Yuexi realized it was risky, but he also realized that his body was in control at the moment so much that his mind didn't care.

He started at the base of neck—his hands stroking her sides in a more defined manner, not wanting to miss any curve on her—and planted a light kiss there. Toph ran her hands down his back and all the way up to his hair and laid a kiss in his hair. Yuexi used her sleeveless top to his advantage and kissed her skin all the way down to the rim of the top of the tunic, Toph gasped when he slid it down just slightly to get a better taste. Toph's breathing picked up. Things were getting a little too hot, but she didn't want it to stop.

But, ironically and unfortunately, the situation ended up similar to the last when Sokka barged in the room, asking Yuexi for some spare money to go see a late night play.

"Sokka!" Toph exclaimed loudly and breathlessly and immediately pushed Yuexi up from her.

"You know I can always lend you some…" Zuko's voice entered the room, but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Yuexi sprawled out on the bed over Toph, and Toph panting heavily underneath him, red as a tomato and eyes just as wide. "Oh…um…" Zuko looked at the two for a while, almost not believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah…you can lend me the money." Sokka told Zuko, also staring at the scene in disbelief. Sokka quickly exited the room but Zuko stayed behind, still staring, mostly at Yuexi. Yuexi smiled wistfully and tried not to look guilty, but Zuko's glower was making him nervous.

He could tell that both Zuko and Sokka—even Aang—all took an older brother roll when it came to Toph, though Toph probably had no idea, Yuexi was always picking up on how much they made sure she was happy at all times. And he was sure Zuko seeing him sprawled over Toph wasn't the prettiest picture in the Fire Lord's head.

"Sorry," Yuexi felt it right to say, and he turned his eyes away from him when Zuko just glared at Yuexi once more before leaving. "Are…are you alright?" Yuexi asked Toph when he was sure everyone was gone. Toph seemed frozen in the same spot, just as before when Katara and Aang walked in on them. But she was sure to be more embarrassed since it was both Zuko and Sokka, and by the fact that they were doing more than when Aang and Katara walked in on them. A lot more.

Toph blinked a few times before responding. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She told him quickly, and grabbed his neck again, leaning upwards to plant a few kissed there before whispering against the skin. "Where were we?"

"Uh, Toph…?" Yuexi spoke up. "Maybe we should stop?"

"That's my line," Toph joked bitterly before regaining her position at his neck. "And I don't want to have to stop every time we get walked in on."

"But things were getting…uh…kind of…well…I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Who said I was uncomfortable?" Toph yelled, her cheeks flushing in anger this time.

"It's just this is our first time doing this and I don't want to take things too quickly."

"We can take things as quickly as you want…just as long as it satisfies you." Toph told him sincerely. She had pulled away from his neck completely at that point, her arms loosely encircled around his neck

"I was already satisfied without this, Toph," He told her, stroking her hair fondly.

"Oh please," Toph blew him off. "I know guys like this kind of stuff."

"Well, yeah, of course we like it…but not all guys need this to be happy with a girl." Yuexi said. "But don't get me wrong, I do like this…a lot." He laughed a little. "A whole lot."

Toph laughed a little too. "I do too."

The two got a little more comfortable. Both lying down on the bed and Toph leaned happily against Yuexi's chest, hands intertwined while they basked in the warmth of the aftermath.

"What's really going on with you, Toph?" He asked some odd moments later. "You're nervous and shy about this one moment and then the next you're all for it. And I know all of this stuff is confusing, but there's something else going on here, isn't there?"

Toph took a while to answer; she just curled up further against his chest, listening soothingly to his steady heartbeat, glad to see it wasn't as rapid as it was when they first laid down.

"….It's what that waitress said," Toph finally confessed quietly, "When we went out to eat that night."

"Toph," Yuexi sighed. "I thought we talked about this."

"I know, I know, but she said something that just got me really frustrated."

Yuexi perked up, listening seriously to her, and feeling very defensive. "What did she say to you?"

"She….she said that you couldn't be satisfied with me unless I was…well, you know, giving you something."

"What!" Yuexi exclaimed. "That's not true at all, Toph, I promise you!"

"I figured," Toph admitted. "But what she said just ate at me…and I started thinking that I was just being selfish and only worry about if I was ready."

"Toph," Yuexi sighed. "Taking a relationship to a physical level isn't something that you just jump into, it has to be a mutual want. Both of us have to be ready, not just me and not just you."

Toph hugged him closer, blushing madly and not wanting to answer.

"Toph, I like being with you, whether we're just on a simple date, sitting around, drinking tea, or doing…other things…I like being with _you_, not because you're 'giving me something'" He emphasized and sealed his comment with a kiss. He thoroughly explored her mouth and leaned over her as he did so. Toph made soft moaning noises as the feel back into the pillows once more and when Yuexi finally pulled away, Toph's eyes were closed and the smile on her face clearly mirrored contentment.

"Yuexi…"' She called softly.

"Yes?"

"I…I really like being around you too." Toph said slowly, but Yuexi couldn't help but think she wanted to say something else. He brushed it off though when Toph asked him something else.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked him.

"If you want…are you sure you're ready to spend a whole night with me? I snore." Yuexi told her teasingly.

"I highly doubt your snoring is half as bad as Sokka's…so I think I can handle it." Toph told him. And the two returned to their spooning fashion.

"Happy birthday, Toph." Yuexi whispered and kissed her forehead lovingly. Toph smiled and placed her fingers fondly over her necklace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang and Katara found it comfortable to just sit as customers in Iroh's teashop. But soon, Aang was finding a different crave all together. The teashop had cleared out and only the workers and Iroh remained. Aang and Katara were just sitting happily, sipping on their tea when Aang leaned over and kissed Katara sweetly on the mouth. His lips tasted wonderfully of sweet white tea with honey and Katara couldn't help but give in.

"Much apologizes you two but I'd suggest that if you're going to continue maybe you should go somewhere more private?" Iroh came up and told them.

"Sorry Iroh," Katara smiled embarrassingly.

"Well, you heard him," Aang smiled and grabbed Katara's hand to lead her out of the shop and back to the living quarters.

It was obvious that the two would be in the room Katara and Toph shared since Aang and Yuexi's room was obviously occupied.

"How do you think those two are in there?" Katara asked, referring to Toph and Yuexi.

"I think they're fine. I mean, we haven't heard Toph yelling yet, and none of them have come out of the room yet."

"Hmm….remember when we were first trying out things?" Katara asked him and leaned against his shoulder, looking up at him childishly. He smiled as well.

"Yeah," Aang found himself slipping back into nostalgia. "It was our one month anniversary, you actually used your tongue while we were kissing for the first time that day," He smiled devilishly, Katara just smacked his arm.

"Only you would remember something like that." Katara chastised him playfully. "And I'm sure you remember that you almost gave me a heart attack when you decided to surprise me by being in my bed when I woke up."

"Oh, of course," He said knowingly. "But, just think, now you've survived nine months with me."

"I hardly call it surviving," Katara told him. "More like just living. Being without you, then I'd have to survive." Aang smiled and kissed her temple, tackling her softly and kissing her face all over before pulling back with a playful grin.

"You know what you just earned?" He asked her.

"What?"

"A night with me."

"Wow, lucky me," Katara grinned. "Do I get another kiss too?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course, you get tons more." He emphasized this by leaning down and making his way immediately down to the base of her neck. She moaned when he ran his tongue along the sensitive skin and tried to maintain his composure when she started gripping him tightly and moaning his name softly.

He made his way lower, splitting the V of her robe and getting in as much of her cleavage as he possible could without completely removing the garment. Katara's moans only increased. She lifted her right leg and placed the base of her foot on his rear, pushing him down towards her thighs to increase their contact. His jutting hardness between them was becoming more and more prevalent. Katara just shifted her hips underneath it, making Aang moan as he kissed her. He grabbed her raised leg and situated himself comfortably there to compliment Katara's shifting motions. And with that, he rocked against her, increasing the wonderful friction between them and only making their moans and gasps more definite.

Katara couldn't wait any longer, and found Aang's robes to be in the way too much. She easily removed the outer robe he was wearing and after a little more rocking found the strength and time to remove the tunic he wore as well. She ran her fingers over his chest tantalizingly, feeling the shivers Aang made with the contact of her teasing fingers.

"…I love you," He told her in one huffed gasp of breath before he buried himself in her crush of wrinkled clothes once again.

"Just take it off," She told him when she found Aang becoming slightly irritated by the fact that her robes were becoming quite limiting.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes." She moaned and tried to keep the momentum of their rocking even with their small conversation.

Aang moved towards the waist tie that was almost coming off as it was, and helped it along the way, removing it and letting her blue robe open up. Since spring time in Ba Sing Si was much warmer, and Katara was used to the bitter cold of the south, at the first sign of warmer weather Katara broke out the sleeveless robes. He smiled when her wrapped chest bindings were revealed to him and he stroked her bare shoulders gleefully.

It was at that point where Aang started to wonder if they were going a little too far. He had noticed the subtle (or rather not subtle) change in him and Katara's 'alone time'. Katara seemed more and more interesting in seeing how far they could go then just simply enjoying the same old exploration, which he supposed was normal, he wanted nothing more than to please her, but still, he wanted to honor her by keeping her pure until marriage, no matter how much he just wanted to quell the ache he had for her and drive as deep as he would have liked. He smirked at the thought and bucked his hips against hers rather harshly. He moaned loudly and the leg of hers that he was holding arched up just as much as her back.

"You like that?" He asked her, his face contorting in the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Yes," Katara answered him breathlessly. "Keep doing it." Aang obeyed her wishes and rocked against her even harder than before, her hands dragging up and down his body, lightly running her fingers over his rear before squeezing it lightly. Aang moaned into her chest binding, her named falling off of his lips sounding muffled against her. She just raised her hands up to grip his head and kneaded the crown and sides, stopping at his ears and paying them very close and thorough attention.

Aang moans become more and more broken, even with the muffled sound of them Katara could tell he was getting too excited but it all felt…so good. She didn't want to stop, and she didn't have to. It was one of the only good things, if any good things, about her being infertile. Even if they did make love before marriage, she didn't have to worry about carrying because of it. She knew it was probably very wrong to think that way, but when she felt Aang over her and doing the things he was doing, she couldn't help but not want to ever think of stopping.

But still, with one last moan of her name falling brokenly from his lips and violent shiver on Aang's part he pulled away from her completely and made his way to the foot of the bed, placing his hands on his knees heavily and panting all the same.

He left Katara cold and quaking, immediately reaching for him and calling his name.

"What's wrong, Aang?" She asked when she calmed down and realized her beckoning was falling to deaf ears.

"I…I just needed to stop."

"But…things were getting good." She told him, and hugged his shoulders from behind. He just sighed.

"I know…but I didn't want to get to that point where I couldn't stop, you know? And I was seriously close."

"But you don't have to worry about that." Katara said without thinking, and immediately clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Aang gave her a quizzical look, his breath still heavy and his chest heaved up and down in a way Katara couldn't ignore.

"Nothing…forget it." Katara said quickly and hugged him, wanting nothing more than to just be near him at the moment. She had contemplated, very shortly, at that moment of just telling him, but her fear got the best of her. The night for them was already turning out to be great, and she hated ruining such beautiful moments between them. Aang smiled and hugged her back, kissing her softly before leaning her against his chest. His heartbeat was still rapid, but Katara didn't mind, it almost seemed to calm her somehow.

"Don't worry Katara," Aang said carefully while stroking her hair. "I know it's really hard now but it won't be too long until we're married and then we won't have to stop at certain points."

"I know," She purred happily against him. Aang sighed in contentment and leaned backwards on the bed, taking Katara carefully with him.

"I can't wait," Aang smiled, his true age of only thirteen showing with the chipper smile and the sparkle he had in his eyes. "We can go everywhere together, explore the rest of the world, then maybe even settle down one day and have a family?" He hugged her tighter with an excitement Katara would've found adorable if she knew that what he was saying would never happen. And she couldn't help but notice how he said "maybe raise a family," she laughed bitterly against him, as if him having children was a choice.

And then that dark question floated back in her head. Who would give him children?

Katara knew Aang would never leave her, he'd already proven that enough times. But nothing could make the problem of him having to repopulate go away. She was infertile, and someone had to give Aang air benders. She found herself hugging Aang tighter as well, but for a completely different reason.

And then she thought of telling him again, but the look of excitement, joy, and pure love her for on his face made her think that it was impossible to spoil the moment. So she just sighed.

"I can't wait either," She told him, trying to sound convincing.

"I love you, Katara." He told her happily. "And…" He turned towards her, pushing her hair away from her face and kissing her forehead lovingly enough to make her sigh in contentment. "..There's no one else I'd rather marry than you."

"Me too, Aang. I love you."

And all thoughts of telling him vanished for the moment when he kissed her again, soft, loving and long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuexi told himself to just let Toph sleep when he woke up in the middle of the night to answer a certain call of nature. She mumbled his name and turned over when he got out of the bed and he smiled and kissed her before leaving. Though, in the hallway to the washroom, Yuexi bumped into Zuko.

He wasn't surprised, though he was nervous.

"Um, hey." Yuexi greeted timidly.

"How's Toph doing?" Zuko asked. He still seemed to be dressed, so Yuexi was guessing that him, Mai, and Sokka were just coming back from their late night play.

"Fine, she's just sleeping in my room…" Yuexi mentally slapped himself for mentioning that him and Toph were sharing a room. Zuko raised a brow.

"Look, Yuexi, I don't mean to go all parental on you, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Um, pardon?"

"Let me just make one thing clear to you." Zuko said, more firmly. "I like you, you seem like a good guy, but if you break her heart, you answer to me."

"Y-yes, I know. I promise you, I love her and I'd never hurt her." Zuko eyes widened to Yuexi's sudden confession.

"You love her?" He asked. Yuexi's eyes darted around. He hadn't planned to tell anyone that he loved Toph yet, not even her. He knew Toph wasn't ready to hear him say that he loved her yet based on how she reacted when he told her way back when they first became a couple, and frankly he wasn't ready to tell her again until he at least had a hunch that she'd sincerely say she loved him back.

"Well…uh, yes. Yes, I do."

"Fine," Zuko finished. "Just keep in mind what I said."

"Of course," Yuexi straightened up, something about being around the Fire Lord always made him feel like he had to act higher than he was.

When Yuexi made it back to his room he found that Toph was awake, her eyes open and looking blankly up at the ceiling.

"Where were you?" She asked him lightly.

"I just had to use the washroom." He told her, twitching his brow. "Why, did you miss me?"

She threw a pillow in his direction, and was right on aim; Yuexi supposed it was because he was standing on the stone part of the floor and not the carpet, but then he remembered that neither of Toph's feet were on the ground. He supposed it was just another one of those things that Toph did that he couldn't think about too much. He crawled back in bed next to her, the darkness making it harder to see her, but he enjoyed the light blush on her face that almost seemed to glow when he grabbed her against him.

He didn't speak much after that, trying to communicate through the light kisses they were exchanging. She hummed in compliment against his mouth during his last kiss and leaned back into the pillows, sprawling out over him.

"Yuexi?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to do this more often."

"The kissing or the sleeping in the same bed?"

"Both…oh, and Yuexi?"

"Hmmm?"

"You were right, you do snore."

**Fun times? I think so. So there you have it, the next and final chapters of part 4 will deal with Suki and her homecoming, and…oh my gosh, is that Azula? Yes, it is. **

**But, I gave you guys some wonderfully steamy scenes in this chapter, so that should hold you…hopefully. And for any of you who picked up that the one month anniversary that was referred to in the conversation between Aang and Katara was actually a scene way back in chapter one, good job. **

**Review Responses: **

**Chickenchick: I'm afraid not, that issue will be further dealt with in Part 5.**

**Kimjuni2: Sorry, no Maiko in this chapter, but I can tell you that I have an interesting Maiko plotline coming up at the beginning of part 5. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, though.**

**Katsumara: Yeah hopefully the right choice is made (even though I already know the choice XP). But I feel like the next chapter—which will be dealing heavily with Suki—will clear up some of her motives for doing what she does. And, yeah, Toph's stubborn, but I like having that Yuexi is pretty much the only one who can really calm her down. Besides, she's still young and naïve so she just needs time to really know what a relationship is.**

**Winnow: I can't wait until the next chapter, it deals heavily with Suki and her unseen family and will answer a lot of questions on her motives for doing what she does, so you'll probably have something to say about that….as for this chapter, not too much happened here either, I just wanted to have a chapter that kind of showed two couples and how they handle their problems very differently. You have Yuexi and Toph who are new at this and are trying to make sure their feelings and wants are parallel, and then you have Aang and Katara who are obviously in love and have more experience…but, they (or more like Katara) still have their issues. So, yeah, mostly characterized again and mostly dealing with the girl's feelings, since they were the ones with the internalized problems. **

**Blissful-moonlight-sleep: I actually love Toexi as well, probably because it's my own personal ship and I get to mold it, but still, when I picked out a major romantic lead for Toph I was a little skeptical of how to make him and how to make their interaction, but I'm loving how it's going. But, I'm really glad that you like the ship as well! **

**Prince zuko 3: why, thank you very much. I'm glad you like my story and your reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Rcmgamer218: No, I never really planned for Toph and Yuexi's situation to be majorly dramatic like, say, Sokka and Suki's situation. No yelling, because that's not really the kind of couple they are. Sure they fight and raise their voices, but Yuexi's a little too passive to really get into an all out argument with Toph. **

**Private LL Church: Glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm sure you liked this one. And yeah, Toph and Yuexi's situation was a lot easier to fix than everyone else's. And I agree with you about Sokka and Suki having a better reason to split up…but it happened and Aang and Katara are back together and engaged, so…life goes on. Katara's infertility will have a much larger role in part 5 and every part after that actually, it'll definitely become a major storyline. But it's only just been introduced in this part, and was dealt a little more in this chapter, but there will be a lot more of that in the next part, trust me. **

**Madier1095: Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked how Toph and Yuexi turned out. **

**Kataanger476: I hope this chapter was awesome. And yes, Sukka is spelt with two K's. And thank you, I like Toexi as well, it's really starting to grow on me. **

**Poka: I know…but I hope this chapter was a little happier. **

**Ookamii: Well, as you can see this chapter was very…uh, kinky (not really sure what that means). And I tried to make it so both Sokka and Suki had logical reasons. But Suki's main plot in the next chapter will explain a lot more of Suki's motives. **

**ScarletEmotions: Thank you, and wow a younger version of the earth king? I've never heard that one before, but if that's how you want to imagine Yuexi then by all means do. I try not to limit my readers imaginations when imagining what unseen characters look like and whatnot. **

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone. Only two chapters left before the end of Part 4. **

**Next Chapter: Roots **


	42. Roots

**Okay, this chapter deals completely with Suki and her home life. It's something that's seldom mentioned and since Suki will be temporarily leaving the regular line-up of characters, I thought I'd give her a decent back story. **

**Disclaimer: No ownage. **

Chapter Forty-Two: Roots

Suki was able to make the trip a lot easier than she thought. The tight sleeping places on the zeppelin and boat ride to Kyoshi were the only things that really killed Suki.

In the back of her mind, she thought it bitter sweet that she thought of Sokka at that moment. He would always be around to rub her feet or her shoulders and back when the felt sore, but she supposed she'd have to do without for the time being. She did really want to take the break she had given herself with Sokka and use the time wisely in her thinking about whether or not she wanted to raise the baby with him, but as she got off the boat and took her first steps onto the familiar soil of Kyoshi she knew that she'd be focused more on her homecoming, for the moment, more than anything.

Kyoshi, in the late spring, was one of the most beautiful places in the world to Suki and as soon as she looked around everyone faces were molded into smiles.

Oyaji—to no surprise of Suki—was the first to notice her and ran up to greet her.

"What a pleasant surprise," He told her. "I didn't expect to see you here, especially after the other warriors returned home without…" His greeting rant trailed as soon as he noticed her swelling abdomen underneath her dress. Suki looked away nervously, concluding that none of the other warriors had bothered to mention that Suki was pregnant to the town. She was relieved and annoyed by that fact all at the same time. Maybe that meant her mother didn't know yet?

"Um…" Oyaji continued to babble, and Suki just sighed.

"Yes….I'm pregnant." She told him bluntly. "Have been for months, and still am."

"Uh,"

"Any questions?" She asked him.

"I…I just can't believe you're…" he sighed, "…you really are your mother's child." Suki's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked over to the right.

"How is my mother, Oyaji?" He frowned.

"Kako's alright as she's going to get." Suki could tell, though, from the look on his face that it could only mean one thing.

"Another one, huh?" Suki asked.

"I'm afraid so," Oyaji sighed, as did Suki. She looked down at her stomach, patting it lightly and looking over to the village houses, knowing her mother was inside her own house, about to realize that her daughter was sharing in her same fate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki was glad she didn't run into any of her brothers and sisters while she made her way over to her house, but she was a little thrown off, though, when she saw Satsuki on the stoop. He was reading a scroll with the same look of forced maturity Suki remembered.

Satsuki was her younger brother, but the second eldest of her five siblings.

After Suki left, Satsuki knew he'd be the oldest child in the family and, even though he wasn't a day shy of thirteen, Satsuki wanted all the respect of a thirty-year-old.

"Still studying to be the next spiritual leader of the village?" Suki teased him, placing her luggage down.

"Suki?" Satsuki's eyes widened and nearly dropped hi scroll. "It is you!" He exclaimed and ran up to hug his sister before noticing that something was very much in his way. "Whoa….I guess Ren was right when she said you had a surprise when you finally came home." He said. "I thought you left to make a difference in the war, not get knocked up!"

"Satsuki, don't say it like that." Suki groaned.

"It was that guy you dressed up like a girl wasn't it?" Satsuki asked her in a smug and knowingly way. "The one you wouldn't shut up about after he left?

"Satsuki!"

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'?"

"…Ugh," Suki rolled her eyes. He might've wanted to be treated like an adult, but he was still far from acting like one.

"Well, you should be happy to know that I've been running things very smoothly since you left…well, at least for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"Mom has another boyfriend." Satsuki sighed. "And she seems to be in the same situation you are."

"…Of course." Suki groaned. "That's something that never seems to change around here." She quickly looked over at Satsuki, though, and smiled, messing up his brown hair.

"Unlike you…look at you, you're catching up to my height." She could tell Satsuki wanted to say something sarcastic or witty but instead he just smiled and removed her hand from his hair, his facing lowering in seriousness again.

"So how bad is it?" Suki asked, mirroring his seriousness.

"Just as serious as the others. He's been sticking around the house for a about four months, and he's got a violent side." Satsuki explained, his fists clenching to the sides of his tunic. "I swear if that man hits mom one more time I'll…"

"Whoa, wait…he's hitting her!"

"Yes, he is! He doesn't think any of us know, but I saw him."

"Have you told the others?"

"No," Satsuki held his head down in shame. "I didn't want to put them through another abusive boyfriend situation."

"…Yeah," Suki sighed. "But you and I need to handle this…as soon as possible."

"Are you sure you're…up for it?" Satsuki asked, looking down at her belly.

"This is our mother we're talking about…and I've dealt with worse than pregnancy." Suki reasoned.

"I don't think breaking your arm is a bigger burden than pregnancy, Suki," Satsuki joked, as helped her with her luggage into the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki had experienced a pretty rough childhood. Her and Satsuki were born into a family of a loving mother and an abusive father. Thankfully, by the time she was seven, her mother split up with Suki's father, though it wasn't more than a year later until Suki's mother, Kako, was re-married to another man. One of the most humble and loving men Suki had ever met.

His name was Rentin and it was no doubt that Satsuki looked up a great deal to him, and at the moment their family of four was a happy one. Rentin gave Suki's mother one more child, Souske, before passing away of a sickness that happened to plague the island that summer.

Kako slipped into a great depression after Rentin's death, and it seemed Suki, Satsuki, and Souske couldn't get to her. Kako completely closed herself off. When she came out of it, though, she was a different person and found comfort in the lowest Kyoshi Island had to offer.

There was an alcoholic, who gave Kako another one of Suki's siblings, Sakura, and then a strict and controlling (and again abusive) guy who gave Kako her last two children, the twins Sao and Soe. Suki had a rather large family, and it seemed the more Kako dated the more likely she was to have children.

She only wondered who the new guy Satsuki was telling her about was.

Suki entered the house to find Kako sitting and reading to the twins—who were about two.

"Hi mom," Suki greeted dryly and Kako looked up to see her daughter and looked as if she'd almost faint.

"Suki!" both Sao and Soe exclaimed happily, running up to their older sister and hugging her legs, not even seeming to notice her pregnant state. Though she couldn't say the same about Souske and Sakura who entered the room after hearing all of the commotion.

"S-Suki?" Sakura stuttered, mouth agape at her older sister's form. "Are you…?"

"Pregnant!" Kako exclaimed and the twins immediately began to whimper. "Sao, Soe, go to your rooms, it's nap time." Once the twins were gone, Kako went up to Suki, obviously furious.

"Nice to see you too, mother." Suki rolled her eyes. She felt as if she had lost all respect for her mother over the years. Running around from guy to guy and carrying from each encounter, and she wouldn't have minded it as much if the men she picked weren't so….messed up.

"Suki, how can you be pregnant!"

"Do I need to draw a diagram, mother?" Suki snipped.

"Hey, let's all tone it down here," Satsuki went between the two. "It was the ponytail guy who Suki dressed up like a girl, mom." He admitted.

"I can handle this myself, Satsuki." Suki told him. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question mother?" Suki asked instead.

Kako dropped her head. She wasn't showing as Suki was, but Kako knew that Satsuki must've told Suki that she was expecting.

"Who is this new guy?" Suki asked. "I'm not even gone for a year and you've gone and gotten yourself pregnant by a man you barely know even after you promised me you'd try to get yourself together when I left."

"You don't understand Suki," Kako whispered.

"I do understand…who is he?" Suki asked darkly.

"His name is Jhon," Satsuki answered for Kako. "He does home repairs here and when our roof had some holes in it, mom took a liking to him."

"Satsuki, take Souske and Sakura up to their rooms." Kako said. "I need to speak with Suki alone."

"Why do we always have to go up to our rooms?" Souske asked and Sakura bobbed her head in agreement. Though Satsuki just lead them down the hallway, giving Suki one last 'good luck' look before closing the door.

"Sit down, Suki," Kako said. "I need you to answer some things for me."

"Same goes for me," Suki said while sitting down.

"Is what Satsuki said true?" Kako asked.

"Yes, it's Sokka."

"And where is he, then?"

"We're…uh…taking a little break."

"Mmm hmm."

"Mother, can you spare me the twenty questions? Everything's under control with me and Sokka…we're just going through a rough patch and needed a little time apart." She looked over at Kako with a newly angered face. "And while we're on the subject, is what Satsuki said about you true too? Are you really with some other low life?"

"Jhon is not a low life, Suki, mind your mouth."

"Why don't you mind your body, and quit throwing your pearls before swine."

"I know you're upset with me for being pregnant so much but…"

"Geez, mother, I don't mind all the pregnancies, but at least have children from someone who's not going to beat you or just walk out on you!"

"So you're mad at me too, huh?" Kako asked sadly. "It's been almost a year since I've seen you and this is the big welcome I get?"

Suki sighed, about to give in and just greet her mother properly until an unfamiliar voice entered the house, busting open the door and arms filled with flowers and tools.

"I'm home, Kako!" The man called and placed his tools on the floor next to the door, smiling cheaply as he walked up to Kako—completely ignoring Suki—and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "For you," He mentioned and handed her the flowers. "I know we had a fight this morning, but this is just my way of saying I'm sorry."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." Kako cooed and blushed. Suki just combined a groan and a smile. Guessing this was Jhon, Suki had to admit, her first impression of him wasn't too bad. Satsuki entered the room again once he heard Jhon's voice and glared at him.

"Oh, _he's_ home." Satsuki spat.

"Satsuki, be nice." Kako reprimanded. "And help take Suki's things to her room."

Satsuki grabbed Suki's hand forcefully and lead her down the hallway.

"So that's this Jhon guy, huh?" Suki asked, looking over her shoulder until Jhon and Kako were out of sight. "Not to squash your accusation, but he actually seems kinda nice."

"Yeah…now….wait until tonight when everyone is 'supposed' to be asleep." Satsuki said. "Him and mom had a fight this morning about something, so I'm sure the argument will resurface later tonight like it always does." Suki just raised a brow to Satsuki's words.

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" Suki chuckled.

"It's not funny Suki!" Satsuki exclaimed. "That guy's bad news and I'm going to get rid of him if it's the last thing I do."

"Alright…I'll play along."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Suki?" Sakura's voice came in that night. Dinner was long since finished and everyone was in bed. Suki's opinion of Jhon still hadn't changed, though. She was all up for believing Satsuki and his accusations, but Jhon didn't seem like the other guys Kako had brought home, he at least seemed descent for the little that she had seen of him.

"Yeah…what is it Sakura?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to talk, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, take a seat." Suki patted the part of the bed next to her and Sakura happily bounced on. Since Sakura was the only non-toddler girl that Suki had to talk to, her and Sakura were very close. Sakura was always fascinated with nature and change and every little thing life had to offer. She could be a bit naïve at times, but she was only seven and would mature over time. And she was already plenty mature for her age as it was.

"So…how does it feel?" Sakura asked. "To be pregnant?"

"It feels heavy." Suki joked, cupping her hands underneath her stomach and realized just how much of a stomach she had. Her due date was creeping up on her more and more, and before she knew it, she'd be delivering. She gulped. "…And a little scary."

"You…scared?" Sakura joked. "But nothing scares you."

"Raising a family does," Suki willingly admitted.

"But, I thought having a child was one of the many joys of life?" Sakura asked, a slight pout in her voice. "So why aren't you happy about it?"

"I guess…it just hit me that, what kind of mother am I going to be with the example I have from our mother?" Suki breathed heavily. "I don't want to end up being a baby machine and having meaningless relationships."

"But I thought you loved your boyfriend…uh, Sokka isn't it?"

"I do love him…" Suki sighed. "I just…I just don't want to screw up. Having a family and raising a family and everything, it just reminds me of the one I already have, and I just don't know if I'm ready to give up finally being free of a family before I go back into one."

"Yeah, but…it'll be a new family, and you can have it any way you want. It doesn't have to be scary…does it?" Sakura hugged Suki from the side, trying to ease her older sister which she seldom saw truly saddened by something.

"You, know." Sakura mentioned. "I was thinking since I'm going to be eight soon, I could train to be a Kyoshi Warrior too…like you did when you were eight." Suki laughed a little.

"Aww, you don't have to if you don't want to Sakura." Suki told her. Suki trained to be a warrior when she was so young after her first father left, she wanted to feel like she had power and that she could handle herself, and being a Warrior seemed the perfect way to build her skills and independence. She didn't want to be so tied down to men like her mother was…but she supposed that when Sokka came into her life so unannounced, all that flew out the window.

After Sokka left, Suki couldn't help but think of him. Think of how much she had taken a shine to him despite how he kind of annoyed her at first. And how brave he was, and smart, and funny…she was inspired and infatuated all at the same time. It was something new for Suki at that time, since she had never really thought of men in too much of a positive manner after her first father. So, in a way, she always thanked Sokka, for softening her hardened outlook on the world.

"But I want to," Sakura told her. "I want to be strong like you, Suki." Suki smiled. Sakura was so much like she was at seven, but she wasn't sure if she wanted her little sister to be like she was. Suki patted Sakura's hair.

"Just remember that being strong doesn't mean being hard," She told her. Just then, Satsuki walked in.

"Suki, it's time." He told her.

"Okay," Suki agreed, and Sakura looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Time for what?"

"Nothing Sakura, go back to bed."

"Why do you always have to be doing 'secret stuff' Satsuki?' Sakura whined. "And how come I can never come?"

"Because it's for adults." Satsuki said.

"You're not an adult, you're only thirteen!"

"I'm more of an adult than you are, and I said you're not coming, this is something for me and Suki only!"

Sakura's eyes shined with tears, and she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth sadly. Suki placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I know it's unfair, but maybe you should just go to bed, Sakura." Suki suggested.

"Fine," Sakura sighed and stuck her tongue out at Satsuki before she left for her own room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now what exactly are you showing me?" Suki asked. She was getting tired herself, and was ready to bed down after a long morning and afternoon of travel and a longer evening of "catching up" with her family.

Satsuki didn't answer right away, he just went around the corner to the room Kako and Jhon shared and pressed his ear against the door.

"Dammit Jhon, I thought you sad you were sorry."

"I did say I was sorry…but I can't exactly control myself, Kako."

"You can't control having sex with another woman, Jhon! I've let this slide for too long!"

"And what are you going to do about it, Kako, that's my child you're carrying, you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"We'll see about that," Kako yelled.

But that time Suki had her ears pressed to the door, as well, her mouth agape and her fist clenching. Satsuki grinded his teeth in anger.

"You see what I mean?" He whispered, rather loudly, but Kako and Jhon were yelling too loudly for them to hear anything but themselves. "I've been going around the village for a while, now, and Jhon seems to have a reputation of going to 'work' at other women's houses and getting paid for more than his repair services."

"Wait, he's done this before?"

"Yeah, he does it all the time, mom just happens to be his main squeeze. The one he lives with and comes home to every night."

"That's disgusting, how does mother even pick up these guys?"

"Who knows…"

Suddenly Kako and Jhon's voices were raised another notch, and Satsuki and Suki listened intently.

"You're not leaving me when my child is in there!" Jhon screamed.

"That's too bad Jhon, this is my child first and foremost, and I don't want the baby to grow up knowing they have a father like you!"

"You're not getting away from me…ever!"

A loud thump was heard from inside the room, a thump Satsuki and Suki knew all too well. They immediately stood from their crouching position near the door with determined faces.

And as soon as they heard Kako give out an all too familiar but still shocking scream, Satsuki kicked down the door, his face red with anger and it getting even redder when he saw Jhon kicking Kako in the stomach and screaming that if he couldn't have her and the baby, then no one could.

"Satsuki, wait!" Suki screamed, but he was already in full throttle, and pushed Jhon away forcibly enough to get him off of Kako. She was a mess by that time, crying and disheveled on the ground and clutching her stomach for the life of her. Suki knew that when she got highly agitated or hurt, the baby would suffer as well, and being kicked and beaten wasn't helpful for Kako either. She ran over to her mother and helped her up as much as she could.

"Big man, huh?" Jhon joked. "Protecting your worthless mother?"

"Worthless?" Satsuki repeated angrily. "My mother is _not_ worthless!"

"You see her down there don't you?" Jhon smirked.

"You shut your mouth!"

"Or what?"

"Or _this_," Satsuki pulled out a knife from his boot and clutched it firmly. Jhon just laughed at his crocked and shaky stance.

"Go ahead," Jhon baited him. "I'd love to see you try, little boy."

"You asked for it, you bastard," Satsuki yelled. "This one's for my mother!" He ran up to Jhon, eyes on fire and knife ready to stab right into his twisted skin. It was then when Jhon looked scared. He was up against an emotionally scarred—and apparently serious—boy with a jagged knife, unarmed.

"Stop it!" Suki yelled and ran up behind Satsuki as best she could, grabbing his arm before he could plant his knife firmly in Jhon—whom he had cornered and quaking in fear.

"Let go of me, Suki, he deserves it!" Satsuki squirmed.

"It's not your place to kill him." Suki told him. "He might be a jerk and coward, but it's not your place to serve him justice…I'll leave that up to karma." Satsuki calmed down slightly, but went up to Jhon one last time and place the knife at his neck.

"Leave this place, and if I ever see you back here or anywhere near my mother, I'll finish what I started."

Jhon grunted and glowered at the boy but made no slow movements to leave the house.

"You think he'll be back?" Suki asked.

"He better not be." Satsuki threatened under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki and Satsuki sat up with Kako that night while he made her some tea.

"Do you think the baby is okay?" Suki asked. "He beat you pretty hard."

"I-I don't know," Kako answered in a sob while Suki finished bandaging Kako up, and Satsuki placed a hot cup of tea on the table.

"Don't worry, mom, that guy won't bother you again," Satsuki told her firmly.

"Thank you, Satsuki…but what did you think you were doing pulling out a knife on him? You could've been hurt."

"I started carrying around a knife ever since the first time I saw you get beaten." Satsuki admitted. "I knew I had to protect you from any other guy who came into your life…I'd always be too scared to use it, but this creep was just the last straw."

"You don't have to protect me, Satsuki," Kako told him. "I've put all of you through this so many times…I should know better by now."

"Rentin told me to protect you, before he died…I vowed to keep that promise." Satsuki finally confessed. "I'm the man of this house, now, and I'm going to make sure no one hurts you, mom."

Kako sobbed a little, pulling Satsuki against her and hugging her son fiercely. Suki had figured Satsuki's determination had come from somewhere, and Rentin—although not his real father—was the only man Satsuki had ever taken a shine to. No wonder he was still trying to please him, even though Rentin was long since dead.

Suki left the two in the kitchen, not wanting to spoil the moment for them, and bumped into Sakura.

"What are you doing up?" Suki asked her.

"Is Jhon really leaving?" Suki sighed, she had a feeling Sakura would spy on her and Satsuki who, ironically, were also spying.

"Yes…he is." Suki answered firmly.

"I-I suspected he was cheating, but I never knew he was beating mom."

Suki walked over and hugged Sakura gently, the younger girl crying gently against her older sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sakura, it's all over now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following weeks around Suki's home were something a little less than tranquil, but something more than what they had previously. Kako went back into the same depression she always did whenever yet another man had exited her life.

With the initial scare of having a miscarriage of the newly forming child in her stomach, Kako was pleased to know that she was still carrying, though the only thing that still made her cringe was that it was still Jhon's child nonetheless.

Satsuki remained on high alert for any men wanting Kako or trying to get into their family. Satsuki would always sigh "there always seems to be someone" and Suki just laughed at her younger brother, finally willing to admit that her little brother really was becoming the grown and brave man he'd always bragged he already was.

Suki found the situation—in the least—helpful towards her choice with Sokka. Sure, she had a messed up family, and she knew that men _could_ be some of the lowest people the world had to offer. But she managed to find a good one. Though she was still skeptical about what kind of mother she'd be, she'd have plenty of time to mull over that while she was at home.

She supposed she'd have her hands plenty full for the time being.

And there was a sense of normalcy again.

"Satsuki, stop pulling out that knife on every man who comes to the house!"

"But he was trying to get to mom, I could see it!"

"He was just delivering a package, you idiot!"

Well…almost a sense of normalcy.

**So, now you have a little glimpse into Suki's past and home life. She's had a rough life, especially when it comes to family matters, so hopefully it slightly clears up a little of the reasoning behind Suki's treatment of Sokka. **

**Next chapter deals with Azula. She's been absent for a while, so we're gonna check in and see what's she's up to. It'll be interesting to see what she's been up to this whole time. **

**Review Responses:**

**Kimjuni2: Thanks, I just liked the idea of those two always being interrupted, first by Aang and Katara and now by Zuko and Sokka. **

**Katsumara: Aww, well, I'm glad I could make your crappy hotel stay a little better. I don't want to say too much about Sokka and Suki, but their matter will be fully resolved later, whether it'll be positive or negative, I don't want to spoil it. **

**Rcmgamer218: Haha, yeah, I can see Toph doing something like that. And perhaps a little close to M level? I guess it just depends on who's reading it, glad you liked it regardless, though. **

**Winnow: Haha, I suppose they do. As for the passive voice thing, thanks for the tip, I'll take a look at that because I'm always looking for ways to better my writing while still keeping my writing style. If you spot anything else that needs improvement, please do tell. **

**Kataang4ever14: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story, but I can assure the doctor was not wrong about Katara's infertility. The problem will be explored and touched on a lot more in part 5, so just stayed tuned on how it all turns out. **

**Kataanger467: Haha, thank you so much, I'm glad I 'owned' my chapter. And I can understand you on the part about Yuexi, that ship is really starting to grow for me and it's becoming a lot easier for me to write for those two, plus still keep them in character. And wow, Katara's birthday part 3? That takes me back. **

**Blissful-moonlight-sleep: Yeah, I liked showing that Zuko cared. Despite how strong and independent Toph is, I always liked the idea of all of the boys still protecting her anyways, especially now since he has a boyfriend. And since Zuko rejected way at the beginning of the story, I wanted to show that even though he doesn't like her like that, he really does care about her and wants to see her happy, cause that day Zuko saw a softer side of Toph that he really didn't know existed. **

**MadLori: I'm sorry if I offended you, but I really meant nothing personal to anyone by saying that. The culture of Asia back in the time period Avatar is based off of thinks this way, and I was simply going off of culture. Obviously, this story is one-sided about sex, since Suki and Sokka aren't married, and none of them are ashamed or thinking their dishonorable because they're having sex. That's the kind of person Aang is, and I'm honoring the cultures of ancient Asia. This doesn't mean that I'm trying to be offensive to anyone, and if you feel that way, then I'm sorry. **

**GakuenAliceGRL: I know, I really didn't even notice how much I was growing up Toph until this chapter, but I think it's good that it was so gradual that I didn't really notice until now. Plus, I feel like growing Toph up is inevitable.**

**Private LL Church: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Drawolftiger: Haha, well wait no more. And Katara will eventually tell Aang about her condition, the question is when. I can say, though, that it will be interesting when she does. **

**Momo as gyatso: Thank you so much for your review, it really made my day. As for how long it'll be up, The current outline I have for it has 7 parts, and with the added breaks I'll take between parts the story should be completed maybe in the fall of next year? That's just a guess, of course, but something along those lines. I'll probably do part 5 by itself (maybe starting it up in February?) and then finish it off with parts 6 and 7 during the summer? That's just a thought. And as for the Yuexi oneshots, that's not a bad idea….I'll definitely look into that. **

**PandaLily22: Yeah, they should've locked the door, oh well, live and learn. And yeah to Aang and Katara's situation as well. It'll be interesting how they handle that. And I don't want to give away too much about Sokka and Suki, but I can say that they will make a final decision by the end of it all. **

**Bismarck von Draco: Thank you very much.**

**ConGie: I can see what you mean about the suggestion and I'm sure others do agree…but then again, others don't. I'm writing for the fans, and I can't always please everyone, but I have to take into consideration that I have to give everyone a little of what they want. So, although you didn't like this particular chapter I can't just stop writing those scenes all together, because (actually) a lot of my readers loved this chapter. I don't exactly see it as a weak form of writing. Not that I'm going to go and make every chapter this way, and, in actuality, I barely have any chapters in this story are like this, but I have to keep in mind that a lot of my readers like this kind of stuff. So, though I understand why you don't like this sort of writing (and not to sound rude) but I'm not going to stop writing those chapters every once in a while because one reader doesn't like it. I'd just suggest not reading those chapters when they do show up? Also, I don't exactly appreciate you saying any form of writing is weak just because you don't like it. I don't like bloody and violent stories, or slash pairing stories, but I don't consider those forms of writing weak just because I don't like them, they're just not what I like to read. If you don't like to read "intimate" writing, that's perfectly okay, but saying the form of writing it weak is a bit of an insult. **

**Madier1095: Haha, well that's good. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews everyone. **

**Next, and final, chapter of Part 4: Routes **


	43. Routes

**Okay everyone, this is the last chapter of Part 4. So now we're going to see what Azula's been up to and then bring it all home. **

**I had actually planned to have this chapter and the last chapter be together within two chapters. But, I decided to let them have their own chapters. So that's why they technically have the same title. "Roots" and "Routes". Sounds the same, but two different meanings to fit the point of the chapters. **

**Anyways, it might help to re-read chapters 22 and 23 before reading this one, since the topics in this chapter haven't really been dealt with since those chapters. **

Chapter Forty-Three: Routes

Azula quickly realized that being on her own was a pretty hard road to travel. Hard and filled with many stops along the way to empty the dirt out of her shoes.

She cursed herself for not really thinking things through, she was so eager to get away from the pressures of murdering someone and injuring her only brother that she didn't even realize she didn't know _how_ to be on her own. It required a huge share of money—which she had only little out of in her neglect to stock up on money before she left—and the correct type of shoes to travel in, she lacked in both and it was beginning to become rather bothersome.

She sighed and remembered that she was nowhere near a town according to her map, and plopped herself right down on the grass and let the heated spring air run over her brow.

"Man, I really should've thought this through," Azula said out loud to no one in particular, voicing her own thoughts. It was incredibly lonely out there by herself, but she actually enjoyed the silence since and ever since she had killed Long Feng a certain voice wouldn't leave her alone.

_It's not like you to just give up…_the voice said vexingly. No doubt it was the old Azula, once deep within her but now frequently rising up and getting on every one of Azula's nerves. She sighed and ran her fingers through her quickly growing hair.

"I never said I was giving up." Azula said.

_You just said 'maybe I should just turn around and go back home', didn't you? _

"I thought it…I never said it. And so what, I'm entitled to a moment of weakness, aren't I?"

_Not in this body you're not. _The old Azula told her. _You left the palace to find Tin Ri, so find him!_

"Wow, you actually being motivated about something else other than me giving you back control is a nice change of pace." Azula smirked, for more odd reasons than one.

_Everything has its place…I'll get back to that later._

"And your sudden interest in finding Tin Ri?"

_Well I knew him too, you know._

"I'm aware,"

_I actually knew him first…_

"Turning this into a contest, now, are we?"

_What exactly are you getting at?_

"I remember how you treated Tin Ri…you liked him too, didn't you?"

_I have no idea what you're talking about…_

'There's that stubbornness again," Azula noticed her own self blushing, but realized that it was not of her own will…more like the old Azula was blushing for her. She smiled. Her memories of Tin Ri were the first things she started to remember way back when, and they seemed to always be her fondest memories. He was the only one who had saw her both ways, the old Azula treated him as anyone would expect her to, cruel and closed off. But still, one thing Azula remembered very clearly was that the old Azula admired Tin Ri a great deal, and the question of 'why and how does he deal with me?' always popped up.

Though the old Azula would never admit her admiration towards him, it was too weak for her, to show any kind of affection towards anybody, especially since she felt as if everyone had betrayed her.

"Stop blushing…" Azula chastised her own self.

_I'm not blushing!_

"Well it's not me, and you're the only one who's emotionally stirred up right now."

_Well I can see the topic of Tin Ri is a bad way to get to you…I'll just have to go back to the direct approach of me gaining back control._

"You know I can hear everything you're thinking just as much as you can hear my thoughts." Azula told her, becoming annoyed again as the slight fun of teasing her former self began to fade. She figured her old self had nothing more to say after that, for she was silent after Azula made that comment.

Azula sighed again and decided to stand. She could see it was beginning to get dark and the thick layer of clouds forming told her that it was going to be another one of those famous spring showers. She had been able to buy a tent a while back, but it wasn't the best quality and often got wet anyways. Usually sleeping in a somewhat covered area lessened the chances of her tent getting soaked all the way through, so she always chose to sleep in wooded areas—if she could find one—until she was able to afford some tarp.

Something that interested Azula was the fact that she was very close to the northern tip of the Fire Nation, and was very near her mother's old house. Ursa had long since abandoned her home to go back to the palace instead of living in isolation, but Azula figured if she could find the house before it got completely dark she might not even have to worry about a wet tent.

But, she spoke too soon.

The rain poured down heavily as soon as she could get a second thought in, and although she was in a wooded area, she pressed forward, in somewhat of a determination to make it to Ursa's old house.

The woods she was in was rather creepy. It had a eerie feel to them, and—as weird as it sounded—she almost felt like the forest knew something she didn't. As if it was laughing at her with every step she took through it.

_Why are you worried about this forest?_ The old Azula suddenly asked. She had been quite for a while, but Azula figured it was her unsettled nature that made her start to speak again. _We've faced much worse than a mere forest in the rain. _

"I know, I just feel like something's off about this forest…like something's here…or someone." At that moment, a spark ignited in Azula's head and she perked her head up even in the heavy beats of the rain. "No," She mused to herself. "It can't be…"

_What are you talking about…?_

"He's here, I can feel him…I know he's here."

_You-you think so?_ The old Azula stuttered, which Azula would've made a teasing note of it she wasn't so involved in finding if her senses were correct.

She ran and shoved through the leaves and branches, not worrying about the minor scratches her skin received because of this fact. Her senses were on fire, like she was finally getting answers, or like Tin Ri was finally in sight and she could finally feel like someone else was out there who was on her side for real. But, when she arrived, senses ablaze and heartbeat thumbing harder than the heavy spring rain on her clothes and hair, all she saw was a lowly clearing.

It was burnt, even being soaked by rain Azula could tell that the forest clearing wasn't originally a clearing. Someone had burnt this patch of opening into the forest, and it was becoming more and more of a possibility that Azula's senses weren't as off as she thought.

She gazed forward, looking at ever speak and remains of burnt tree in the clearing to find a sign of evidence, and as she saw the only real tree standing somewhat tall the dead center of the clearing, she saw something she couldn't miss.

Tin Ri's backpack.

She smiled.

"I knew it," she smiled to herself a ran over the pack, picking it up happily and rummaging through it like it was her own. The contents inside of fire wood and a few other things helped her to clarify that it was Tin Ri's.

"I knew it," Azula repeated, even more happily than before. Tin Ri might not have been there at that moment, but he _had_ been there. And that was better than nothing.

_Feeling proud of yourself?_

"Oh, you're happy too, so don't even try to act like you're not." Azula scuffed and the old Azula's silence just made her enjoy the moment even more. She took Tin Ri's backpack and hugged it fiercely, as if it were him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't long before Azula could find Ursa's old home, still standing tall and seeming as a shining safe haven. But, what caught Azula off guard was the strange automobile parked in front of the house. It definitely was strange, automobiles were becoming more and more common state among the upper class of the Fire Nation, but she'd never expect to see an automobile outside her mother's old house.

Someone must've been living there, and someone with enough money to afford and automobile.

She opened the door regardless, not wanting to stand out in the rain anymore and just supporting the idea that she'd either have to befriend or defend herself against whoever was in the house.

There was a sparse candle lit in the main living area and Azula's eyes sparkled when she saw a picturesque and lovely looking old couple sitting curled up on the couch talking about nothing in particular. She smiled fondly and closed the door. The couple's heads shot up when they heard the noise and the women slapped her husband's chest before saying:

"See, Hei, I told you there must've been someone living here, there aren't just houses this nice in the middle of nowhere with no one living in them."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't live here either," Azula convinced them. "I was just looking for a place to get out of the rain."

"You see, Yin, " The man—seemingly called Hei—told his wife in a slight groan. "You worry too much."

"Oh quiet yourself, I have to worry, because spirit's forbid you worry about anything." The woman, Yin, stopped her bickering with Hei and turned towards Azula with a charming smile. "You're welcome to stay here with us, we certainly don't mind company."

Azula smiled as well and dropped down Tin Ri's backpack that she had been carrying close and walked over to a nearby chair beside the Hei and Yin.

Yin seemed to find interest in Tin Ri's pack and looked over at it with wide eyes.

"No, it can't be," Yin whispered.

"What is it?" Hei asked.

"Miss," Yin turned towards Azula, "Your pack over there, is it yours or did you find it?"

Azula blushed slightly as she looked over at the pack. "Oh, no, I found it out in a clearing in the forest, it belonged to…uh….a good friend of mine."

"You don't think it's his do you Hei?" Yin asked her husband, tugging at his sleeve.

"Oh, Yin, you think everything you see is his," Hei said dryly. "The boy's dead…"

Azula's eyes widened and she could already feel tears in her eyes for reasons still unknown. The couple knew of Tin Ri's backpack, and they mentioned a boy as they whispered to each other. She could put two and two together.

But then…what Hei had said.

"…_the boy's dead."_

Azula stood loudly and went over to retrieve the pack near the door. And picked up and waved the wet suede pack at Hei and Yin a little crazily.

"This pack," she emphasized. "It belonged to a boy named Tin Ri, right?"

"Y-yes, Tin Ri," Yin concurred. "How do you know Tin Ri?"

"We were traveling together before he disappeared one night. That was months ago but I'm still trying to find him."

"Well, I hate to say it but you're out of luck little girl," Hei told her blandly. "Tin Ri passed away not too long ago." Yin smacked Hei's chest again.

"Honestly, Hei, can you be more heartless?" Yin chastised. She walked over to Azula and took her hands.

"I'm sorry, but my husband is correct, Tin Ri is dead."

"Y-you knew him?" Azula managed to choke out before her speech became caught in her throat and fresh tears streamed down her face in agony, fear, sadness, and loneliness. She grabbed Yin's hands harder just out of the pure and human need to be comforted. Yin sensed this and pulled the girl closer.

"You must've known Tin Ri well?" Yin asked and Azula nodded against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, dear."

After a few moments of the steady beats of rain hitting the house and Azula's sobbing breaking the rhythm, Hei stood as well and joined the embrace between his wife and the saddened stranger.

"You're welcome to stay here with us for the night," Yin repeated to Azula. "We were heading back to our town tomorrow."

"O-okay," Azula sniffled.

"Hei and I are terribly sorry, but we never even asked your name."

"Azula," Azula told them, wiping her tears away heavily with the pad of her hand. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula noticed that her old self had been silent ever since she had entered the house, no nagging about trusting two strangers and nothing when she finally learned that Tin Ri was dead. Azula wanted answers from these two since they obviously had known Tin Ri as well, but her learning he was dead was already enough information to take in for one night.

She figured that she had had so many emotions going on in her own mind that even paying attention to any of the old Azula's thoughts was the last thing on her mind.

"You've been quiet," Azula summoned her old self. As annoying as the old Azula was, she didn't want to be alone at that moment, and talking to the old Azula was better than nothing.

_I have not been quiet, actually_, the old Azula answered. _You just haven't been paying very good attention. Though I'm not surprised, crying like a child might cloud your mind a little._

"You're heartless…I was crying because Tin Ri is dead, doesn't that bother you, even a little!"

The old Azula was silent, not even her angered mutters could be heard in Azula's mind.

"You're sad too aren't you?"

_No, I'm not sad!_ The old Azula shouted, but Azula could hear the strained sadness echoing throughout her brain as her old self yelled in her mind.

"You cared about him…you admired him, and you know what? I think you love him…don't you?"

…

"Don't you!"

_Love is for the weak! It only leads to abandonment!_

"No, love is for the strong! Only the strong can love and deal with all of the emotions and turns it might take. So you saying that just proves how weak you are!"

_Quiet…you're wrong!_

"Is that all you have to say, is that I'm wrong? Why are you so afraid to care or trust anyone!"

_You remember_, the old Azula said. _You remember what he said before I turned into you…_

"Not really, I don't really seem to remember anything past you seeing him in chronic confinement and me waking up as…well, me." Azula said truthfully. Her transition has always been so sketchy to her, she had never been able to remember the few events before she loss her memories, and it always annoyed her, but now that she was able to talk to her old self, she might just be able to find out.

"Wh-what happened?" Azula asked, feeling a little nervous but still determined to know. She heard her old self sigh in annoyance and some other emotion foreign to the old Azula, for sure. "Tell me….".

The former Azula still spoke no words, but instead Azula's head was filled with images. Her sight flooded with things and people, as if she were back at Hoi-Ten mental facility. She was alone, sitting in her quarters as usual at night and trying to get some sleep…She was dreaming of Tin Ri, and suddenly he was there, standing over her bed in the Hoi-Ten.

The old Azula was showing her the memory she'd always wanted. Back before she lost her memory…right before she lost it apparently.

_This is the last thing I remember before I turned into you…_The old Azula told her.

"Show me…."

…

"_What are you doing here?" Azula asked. She was barely asleep and she looked over her shoulder to see Tin Ri over her bed. But, by then, she wasn't surprised. "I thought you were in chronic confinement?" _

"_Just got released…" Tin Ri told her, even though Azula had her back to him as she slept. "I thought I'd make you my first stop before I went to my own bed. _

"_You'll get caught for sneaking into the women's quarters, you know," Azula snickered but she felt Tin Ri sit down next to her on the bed. He didn't lie down beside her, and Azula felt oddly saddened by that._

"_I know…but I wanted to see you." His voice was softer, something soothing and Azula hummed in contentment. "Is that a smile I see?" Tin Ri asked her teasingly. "Is Princess Azula smiling?"_

"_Be quiet," Azula said firmly. "If you have nothing else to say, then I want you to leave."_

"_You know," Tin Ri said. "I heard that women usually say the opposite of what they want, especially moody women like you." _

"_Well whoever told you that is lying. And either way, what is that supposed to mean, you…!"Before Azula could even finish yelling she felt Tin Ri's body pressed against hers, his chest to her back in a warmth Azula had never experienced. She checked herself not to get too comfortable when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. _

"_You can be as cold as you want to me…but I know you don't mean it." _

"_Wh-what do you mean?" Azula stuttered, that had caught her off guard, and Tin Ri hugged her closer. Azula caught her breath as his warmth only increased against her. She liked it, she couldn't deny it to herself. She liked having Tin Ri around and saying all the things he said to her. _

_She…she liked him. _

"_I love you…" Tin Ri whispered as he leaned forward to her and placed his lips on her ear. Azula shivered beside him, grabbing his hands at her waist, wanting him to tell her again. _

"_What?" She voiced. Tin Ri cupping her cheek and turned her head to look at him and instead she shifted her whole body, sitting up on her knees and looking down at her hands which she placed nervously in her lap. Her hair was out and flowing freely, falling over her face as she tried desperately to hide her swirling emotions. _

_The small window above them gave them only a small portion of moonlight, but it was enough to bathe Azula's confused form in a ray of white light that made her look beautiful to Tin Ri. He smiled and sat up. _

"_You don't believe me…" He didn't ask, it was more of a statement as he looked at her, smiling a little sadly. _

"_No-no," She said, "I believe you." He smiled, grabbing her shoulders and hugging her quickly before pulling away and moving some hair out of her face to look at her. Azula's eyes were wide, she looked saddened, confused, and happy all at the same time. Tin Ri saw all the emotions dance across her face. _

"_I know you're scared…but I do love you." _

"_We haven't even known each other for that long."_

"_That doesn't matter."Tin Ri told her taking her hands in his own and squeezing them lightly. "I'd really like it if you'd consider loving me back."He asked her. _

"_I…" She started, but didn't finish. Moments passed with the silence between them and Tin Ri sighed._

"_Say something…please." He asked firmly, shaking her shoulders a little. _

"_What do you want me to say, Tin Ri!" Azula yelled. "That I love you back?….I can't say that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't say things like that!"_

"_WHY NOT!" _

"_Because you'll leave me…I know you will. Everyone I care about, or trust…they all leave me. Trust…love…they're all for fools."_

"_So I'm a fool to you?"_

"_Yes…a huge fool." _

"_Well, I'd rather be a fool in love than not in love at all."_

"_And tell me, how many girls have you told this to?"_

"_None other than you…you're the first person I've ever loved." _

"_I don't believe you. You're too charming not to have used this on someone else." _

"_Charming, eh?" Tin Ri joked, smiling smugly. "So you think I'm charming?…Well, I must be doing something right." _

"_Shut up! You don't love me! I scare people…it's the only way I know they'll stick around. You fear me? Don't you!"_

"_No, I don't fear you, Azula, I promise you…I-"_

"_Then why do you stay around me all the time?"_

"_I keep telling you, it's because I love you, Azula!" He yelled, hugging her fiercely and not letting her go for the life of him. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I-Love-You…how many times to do I have to say to prove it to you?" He panted. "Just tell me how many times I have to say it, and I'll say it that many times." _

"_How?" Azula whispered, more to herself than Tin Ri. "How can you love me? Fear is the only way to keep people around me…you-you sound like, my…my mother…" _

"_Azula…" Tin Ri breathed and pulled away from her, he cupped her face in his hands gently and smiled genuinely at her. His smiled made Azula melt, and along with her confusion her anger left for a moment as well. He leaned against her, his forehead touching hers in a intimate moment Azula had never known. Azula had been with a boy before, even if it was only for a few minutes. It was different with Tin Ri, as he held her. She didn't want his attention to prove that she could get it, like she had with Chan, she wanted something deeper from him…and it scared it to her core. _

_She feared him. _

_The way he held her and made her shiver with one simple touch, the way his lips moved towards hers and how it was making her mad…all she wanted to do was move towards him and close the distance between them. _

_She did love him….and it scared her. _

_It was then Azula realized she didn't like being the one who was afraid, she didn't like feeling like she was depending on him for emotional support, or that she needed him like she knew he did. _

_Tin Ri kissed her then, his lips were soft and warm and Azula wrapped her arms around his neck, finally pulling her closer and closer still as she kissed him. She didn't like the fear she felt. Fear of falling for him or the fear of knowing that he'd leave her like everyone always did. Fear that she wouldn't be able to go back after she kissed him. _

_But it was too late…she had chosen to continue to kiss him, and now she was on the route towards love with him. _

_And she was still afraid. _

"_No!" She pushed him away suddenly, her body shivering and her breath heavy. Tin Ri feel off of the bed by her violent push and when he finally composed himself he was just as out of breath as she was. _

"_A-Azula!" He exclaimed. "Geez, that hurt."_

"_Good," She yelled. "Why on earth did you do that!"_

"_I told you why…but I'm sorry…I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I just couldn't help myself."_

"…"

"_Please don't hate me," Tin Ri pleaded, and held her again, bringing her face towards him and kissing her cheek lightly. _

"_Stop," Azula said again, pushing him just slightly enough so that their faces weren't so close. Her voice was no longer mad, it was tired and exhausted and very torn. "Please, don't love me." _

"_I can't just stop loving you, Azula." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because that's how love is…you can't just stop loving someone, and if you do, then you never really loved them." _

"_I don't want you to love me." Azula told him, dropping her head downwards and refusing to look at Tin Ri. "You'll end up leaving me like everyone else if you do." _

"_Azula, listen to me," He said to her, lifting her chin so she would look at him. "Just because I love you it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."_

"_I-I don't believe you."_

"_You will….I won't leave you, I promise." _

…

"That really happened?" Azula asked her old self once the memory faded.

_Yes…it did._

"So, you loved him too?"

_Yes…but I can't…I can't love someone._

"How can you just give up on love like that?" Azula asked. "Tin Ri sincerely loved you and you turned him away?"

_I ran away after that…I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I couldn't be there anymore, not after he held me that entire night._

"And…?"

_And I got so angry with myself, I lost control and let the emotions inside me allow me to lose myself….this is why love is for fools. If I hadn't let myself think about letting Tin Ri go, I would've been able to get out of there unseen. _

"Is that when you hit your head?"

_Yes…_

"And…?"

_And then I turned into you….and Tin Ri still stayed with me…_Azula felt her old self smile_. Just like he said he would. _

"You really do love him, don't you?"

_Yes…but it doesn't matter now…he didn't keep his promise. He had to go off and die…so I was right after all…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hei and Yin were a lovely couple, and Azula decided that staying with them for the time being was best for her. They had known Tin Ri, and they could help her bridge some gaps between Tin Ri leaving and him…him dying.

She gulped at that fact. She wanted to know how he died, but then she didn't.

"Here we are." Hei announced and pulled the automobile over in a distant field. Azula was a little confused, she thought that they were going back to Hei and Yin's town.

"Uh, where are we?"

"Come, Azula, we have something to show you." Yin told Azula and grabbed her hand, leading her over to a small stone in the middle of the field, it didn't take Azula long to realize that it was a tomb stone, and it wasn't hard to guess whose it was.

"This is Tin Ri's grave?" Azula asked, tearing up again.

"Yes," Yin said.

"We found him in the forest you came out of a while back in the winter." Hei explained. "We were on one of our frequent travels and he was in the middle of a burnt clearing, worn out and tired."

"He loses control of his fire bending," Azula explained, still crying at that fact that she was speaking of him like he was still alive. "Or, he did lose control."

"We took him in even though he turned us away, but after a while, he told us that he had to go and find you…Azula, he'd never stop talking about you."

"So what happened to him? How did he die?"

"He left after staying with us for a while, he didn't remember how he ended up in the forest and it took a while to remember where he needed to be going, but when he did remember he left immediately. Me and Hei didn't know the extends of his illness, but when we went out on another trip around these parts we found him near death. But, when we finally got him to a doctor they said his time just…ran out."

Azula covered he mouth to hinge her sobs. "I knew he was sick," She cried. "But he never told me it was eating away at him." She pounded her fist against the rough stone of the tomb stone. "Dammit Tin Ri, why didn't you tell me! I know you didn't want me to worry, but geez…I could've helped you!"

"I'm so sorry, Azula," Yin said. "You know he told me…that you were the only woman he'd ever love."

"I know," Azula sighed, saddened. "He's such an idiot," She added, but it was more her old self than her."

"He actually made you something while he stayed with us," Yin mentioned.

"Me and Yin are black and silversmiths back in our town and while he stayed with us he made a…"

"Shush, Hei," Yin quieted her husband. "Why don't you just look in Tin Ri's pack, I'm sure it's still in one of the compartments." Azula turned towards Tin Ri's grave one last time, frowning and shedding one last tear before going back into the automobile and looking through the unexplored smaller compartments of Tin Ri's packs that she didn't get to the previous day.

There inside the left bottom compartment, was a small purple velvet pouch with a draw string big enough to fit around her neck. She smiled and opened the pouch, seeing inside was a circular, chainless, silver locket that fit perfectly in her palm, she opened it and read the characters inside.

_I'll always be with you…_

She closed it quickly, as if it were too holy to keep open, and let fresh tears fall down her face once again.

"You idiot!" Azula felt her old self scream through her. "Why did you have to leave? You promised you'd wouldn't leave me!"

In the background, Azula let her old self take over in the grievances just that once, and Hei and Yin stayed away from the girl as she cried, feeling saddened on their own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula had decided to take the same path Tin Ri had and stayed with the happy couple. Hei and Yin lived in a town called Li Shang. It was a quaint little town on a cliff near at the edge of the mainland.

Azula spent many weeks in Li Shang with Hei and Yin and learned quite a bit about Silver and Blacksmithing. But, all the while she realized how learning of Tin Ri's death and the old Azula's connection to him put everything else into perspective.

The old Azula feared love so much she wouldn't even let herself feel it, she was too afraid that the person would up and leave and abandon her. Knowing she had that history weighted on her as hard enough to live with, but also the fact that she had more people than just Tin Ri that she needed to right wrongs with.

Her brother, Zuko. He had tried to be close to her and to be the brother he always wanted to be, but she pushed him away.

She had to honor what Tin Ri had taught her, he had shown her that she could love, and now she had to make things right with her own brother.

And so she was on the road again.

In Li Shang's newspaper, a while back, Azula had read that the Fire Lord and the Avatar wee back in Ba Sing Si to view Gan Mo's demonstration, and she had decided to go to see her brother, and finally be the sister she needed and wanted to be.

With her few items packed, Tin Ri's backpack on her back and his locket in the purple pouch around her neck she was off to Ba Sing Si, taking a steamboat across the ocean to the Earth Kingdom mainland and deciding to take a series of locomotives along the way to her destination. As long as there were easier ways to get from one place to another, Azula figured she might as well take them. And Yin and Hei had lent her enough money to get there and still have money for food along the way.

The journey took quite some time, still, and Azula found the time mostly taken up by talking to her old self. The old Azula was a troubled person, and although Azula could see the sadness and anger over losing Tin Ri in her, the old Azula refused to let anyone in but so much, even her own self.

Azula came to the conclusion that perhaps Tin Ri was the only one who could get to her on an emotional and personal level. She made a slight promise to herself, that she'd help Azula find a way to see Tin Ri…once last time.

Though, because of the growing connection between the two, Azula noticed that all of her memories seemed to be flooding back more and more as a result of speaking frequently with the old Azula. Remembering wasn't an issues anymore, but now she had the deal with the fact that she wasn't her own person.

Though the situation with Tin Ri had distracted the old Azula, somewhat, Azula started to realize that the two of them were sharing the body more than the other trying to dominate one. Though she never mentioned it, she knew the other Azula knew that they were sharing the body as well. And as long as the old Azula wasn't so hostile, Azula didn't even mind letting her take over for a small while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula stepped off of the last steam train at the Ba Sing Si station and took in the air. She had never really had much time to explore Ba Sing Si and took some joy in walking around before making her way to the Jasmine Dragon.

When she made it to the entrance and walked in slowly she saw Aang helping out happily and smiled whenever any of the guest were star struck at having the Avatar serve them their tea.

"I'll have a cup a sage tea, Avatar Aang." Azula chuckled.

"Azula!" Aang exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going away forever, geez."

"Well, that's great, but you've got a lot of catching up to do…a lot's happened."

"I'll bet…but a lot's happened to me too."

"Well, tell me all about it after I get off shift." Aang said. "I'll get you that tea." He walked away and few moments later instead of Aang returning with her tea Azula smiled when Zuko placed the cup down on the table instead.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." Zuko smiled warmly. He sat down and placed the tray down on the table as well.

"Zuko!" Azula hugged her brother roughly. Zuko was taken aback by her loving gesture but didn't fight it. He held his sister tighter. "You-you're alright?"

"Yeah, a few scratches aren't going to kill me." Zuko laughed, but Azula's down cast face showed him that she wasn't laughing. "Azula…?"

"As long as you're alright…I'm so sorry for hurting you…brother."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault…you were brainwashed."

"I know, but still…."

"Hey," Zuko perked her chin up, letting her look at him and whipping away some unshed tears from her lashes. "…I'm glad you're back."

Azula let out a happy sob, and wrapped her arms around her brother, crying happily on his shoulder. Zuko smiled and patted her back.

"…Me too," Azula agreed.

And thusly ended Azula's journey for the time being.

**Well, there you have it. Part four ends with Azula's journey to find herself and answers about Tin Ri ending, but I can say that Azula's overall journey is far from over. I have much more that's going to happen before the end of the story, so for all of you Azula fans, it's not to end yet. Besides, Azula still has two of herself inside one body.**

**And as a fun little research tidbit, since the couple Hei and Yin were black and silversmiths I decided to make their names mean "black" and "silver". Hei means black and Yin means silver in Chinese. Just something fun to add. **

**Anyways, part 5 starts the final conflict of the story that will carry on until part 7. There will be some lovely Maiko, many mysterious disasters going on around the Avatar world, and Katara struggles even more to tell Aang about her infertility. It all leads up the Ba Sing Si independence day party where there will be many shocking occurrences of the disastrous and romantic kind. **

**Review Responses:**

**Kataang4ever14: thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Destiny321: that's quite alright, you don't have to spoiled if you don't want to, I just hope you enjoy the story. And as for Suki's home life, I really wanted to do something different with Suki instead of just having her parents dead, and this scenario explained Suki's personality so much better than just killing her parents off. **

**Katsumara: Haha, sorry for being evil, but I don't want to spoil anything, so you'll just have to wait, I can say that it will be a straight forward "let's be together" or "let's not be together" answer at the ending, I just can't tell which one. **

**Blissful-moonlight-sleep: Yeah, I really wanted to make Suki's past fit her personality, so I'm glad I nailed it. And it was fun writing so in depth and having a chapter especially for Suki.**

**KimJuni2: Suki was a little distracted to think as in depth about Sokka as she wanted to, but she is thinking about him, and I tried to sprinkle how she related the situation back to Sokka every now and again. **

**ConGie: Glad you liked the chapter, and it's quite alright about the skipping chapters. I understand that not every aspect of my writing can suit everyone, so just read what makes you like. **

**Winnow: Yeah, that's exactly what I was going for with Suki's home life, and it true about the number of siblings helping her with her motherly instincts. Even though Suki doesn't realize it she's already pretty motherly with her siblings, and I tried to emphasize that with her relationship with Satsuki and Sakura. But being home will definitely help her to see the positives in parenting. Another reason why her going home without Sokka was probably best for the moment. And as for the comment about Kyoshi being "dark", I honestly didn't think of it that way until you mentioned it, but, as always, you're right. Sometimes I don't even realize how much I'm thinking about stuff while until I re-read it, but yes, I just like to think of Kyoshi as a normal town, it has a peaceful exterior and for the most part is nice place to live, but people are still people and there are still things that are going to be going on no matter how peaceful a place may be. A little like the town in Edward Scissorhands. Anyways, thanks for comments and I hope you liked Part 4, and hopefully you'll enjoy part 5. **

**Rcmgamer218: well, this chapter only dealt with Azula, so sorry for the serious lack of the other characters in this chapter, but part 5 will have the group back again. **

**PandaLily22: Well, Suki will have a lot to think about and a lot to do while she's at hom, and so will Sokka. Their thoughts will be voiced a little more in part 5, so I suppose it's just one of those "wait and see" things. **

**Madier1095: Haha, well you're welcome. **

**Kataanger476: Sorry about the no shipping, but all the chapters can't be shipping, but if you like the Azula/Tin Ri pairing than that could be considered shipping.**

**GakuenAliceGRL: Yeah, Jhon's a jerk, and he won't be back. So that's good. And yeah, this was the last chapter of part 4, but part 5 is gonna be awesome so at least you have something to look forward to. **

**Kuriaka: Yeah, I look back and remember back when I was in the 9****th**** grade writing this…and now I'm in the 11****th**** grade and 17 years old. It's been a fun ride writing this story so far. As for the thought process, I've had this story in mind ever since the second season, but I decided not to write it until the show was completed. Of course a lot has changed since then, plot-wise, but I guess I wanted to build the idea that fixing the world after the war could be as hard as the war itself, and going on to the new plot line that's coming up with all the new scientific progress going on that there's a price to pay for that as well. And, I tried my hardest to keep the character development the series had, by developing the main canon parings and playing around with Toph's character by giving her a love interest and especially with Azula by doing something completely different and having her go on a self-finding journey because she's lost her memories. So, I guess that was my gradual thought process about the whole thing. **

**Thanks a ton you guys for all of the wonderful reviews for part 4. I've been updating this story for a while now, and since the next part will dive into the final major plot line of the story, I'm going to take some time to thoroughly plan things out and make it the best it can be.**

**So….Part 5 will be back on February 11****th****. I know it's a while, but I've been updating this story since the summer, and I think I've earned a little break. Plus, I still have the prequel I'm writing and a bonus chapter I plan to update separately that takes place between parts 4 and 5, so stay tuned for those in January!**

**Until then, see you guys later! **


	44. You, Me, and Her, Part One

**Yo yo, it's been a while, eh? Well, I made sure I didn't give you another nine month break and what do ya know, I didn't. **

**And so here's the beginning of Part Five, it's starts off a little ways from where Part Four left off. But, Maiko shippers, I know you've been starved of some Maiko lately but this chapter has some lovely Maiko-ness that I'm sure you'll all love.**

**But before we get started…major housekeeping time:**

**First of all, for those of you who didn't catch it over the break, I actually did update the prologue and bonus chapter I promised you guys. It's all in a new story called "Fire War Renaissance: Bonus!" It's got a four chapters already, and since the Kataang is scarce in this chapter, those die-hard Kataang fans can still get some Kataang if you read those chapters as well. They're all very kataangy. So rock on…**

**Also, I've finally got the hang of my tablet and photoshop and have posted a little bit of art based off the story (just stuff on Azula). Also, I've started a lovely project called "Kataang: the Manga". The title pretty much says it all, the plot line and whatnot are still changing, and I hope to have the comic up and starting by the end of this year, but I've posted a few promos of it on my DeviantArt, so check them out. The link is on my profile. **

**And lastly, I've finally gotten the whole rest of this story planned out. And currently the running total number of chapters for FWR is 65. Of course, this is subject to change into more or less, but rest assured it'll be something near that number. So we're currently on chapter 44….sniffle…seems like this story is wrapping up quite nicely. **

**But it's not over yet! So, enough of my blabbering, onwards to Part Five! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Forty-Four: You, Me, and Her, Part One

It always felt like Zuko was away from the palace for so long every time he left. He felt a little guilty for leaving his mother with all of his work while he was away but she claimed that it was good for her since she was so out of practice.

Zuko and Mai didn't stay at the Jasmine Dragon too much longer after Azula arrived, and even though Azula hadn't been around the rest of the group for quite some time she claimed that she wanted to go with Zuko back to that palace when he left a few days later.

The first few minutes back at the Palace were anything but pleasant, though. Zuko and Azula were happy to see their mother again, but she came up to them both with a sad smile, saying that their father was dead.

The funeral for the Former Fire Lord Ozai turned out to be a lot more populated than either Zuko or Mai thought it would be. Most of the people who had followed Ozai were a little more than willing to go along with the switch in leadership after he was defeated and jailed. But who were available whether it was citizens or workers in the palace showed up to pay their respects. It made Zuko smile that even after all Ozai had done, he still had such a successful funeral. It did make him a little sad though, knowing that his father was really gone. He had only seen him that one time he asked where his mother was a few days after his defeat, but he found it odd that he wished he had gone to see his father one last time before he passed.

But, to be honest, he was more worried about his mother and sister.

Ursa had claimed that she was there the night Ozai had died and that it was a bit traumatizing for her to wake up after their last night together but that by then she was fine. Azula, though, was a different story. She dressed in black that whole week after they arrived and sat in her room for most of the time, just as she had been after the defeat of the Black Jade.

"How is she doing?" Zuko asked Ursa once she came out of Azula's room.

"She's just s little shocked, I think, you forget that out of all of us she was the only one who stayed with Ozai the whole time." Ursa explained. Zuko frowned at himself for forgetting. Ursa had been banished and away from Ozai for years, and Zuko had been away on his quest to capture the Avatar for quite some time as well, but all the while, Azula had stayed in the palace up until she went to capture Zuko, but it was still more time with Ozai than the two of them had had recently.

"Should I go talk to her?" Zuko asked.

"It couldn't hurt…she just needs to be reminded of all the family she still has, I think." Ursa smiled and patted Zuko on the back. "And Zuko…" Ursa said before Zuko was about to knock n the door.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's really nice how close you two seem to be now…I always knew you were a good big brother."

"It's really nice to actually be a big brother, to be honest." Zuko said with a cheeky smile before knocking on the door.

"Azula," Zuko called. "Azula its Zuko can I come in?"

There was a long moment of silence before he heard the bed creek and footsteps towards the door. The door opened slowly and half of Azula's face came into the shadows of the door.

"Yes?" She whispered lightly, her voice sounding so sadly small and it made Zuko's eyes water. He pushed the door open slowly and Azula allowed him to step inside. She was still in her sleeping robe and her slightly longer hair tumbled down a little past her shoulders.

"You can't spend all your time locked up in here." Zuko told her softly. "I start my duties in a few days, but we should hang out a little before then." He said and walked up to his sister. She was just staring at her feet and sniffling a little, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "But you can't do that if you're in here."

"I guess so…."

"I know you and dad were close, Azula." Zuko admitted. "So I know how hard this is for you. But, I hope you know that you still have me and mom and Mai and even Aang and Katara and everyone else. They all love you and I'm sure they all want you to be happy, so you don't have to feel like you're alone."

Azula looked up at Zuko as if he had grown a second head, her face a little wet from crying and her whole attire wrinkled from staying under the covers for so long.

"H-how did you know that I felt alone?"

"Just a hunch," Zuko said with a wink. "Now, go get cleaned up, you missed breakfast but lunch should be soon, then we can go visit Dad's grave if you want."

"…Okay," Azula said and gave Zuko the best smile she could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula, Zuko, and Ursa decided to make it to Ozai's grave after lunch. It was in the distant field outside the palace. Sometimes Zuko thought it was a little too nice to give Ozai such a nice burial but he let his anger fade. Horrible or not, Ozai was still his father, and he was still dead.

Gone forever.

It was bitter sweet for all of them to really know that Ozai was underneath the tombstone and spent the last of his days starving himself a feeling worthless. Zuko was sure that his sympathy would've run deeper if him and his father had a better history, but when he looked over at both Ursa and Azula trying to compose themselves he sighed, putting his arms around both his them and hugging them close.

_It never seems to end, does it? _Azula heard her old self comment.

_What do you mean? _Azula asked as well.

_Father abandoned me too…_

Azula felt a pang of sadness within her for her former self. This was the third tombstone they had been to in such little time span. First Suzu Ni's, then Tin Ri's, and now their own father's.

"Take care dad," Azula whispered aloud, letting her old self seep through for those final words to her father. Azula had only memories of her father, but she didn't feel like she really knew him. Plus, she was biased against her opinion towards him because of who she was with, but the old Azula saw Ozai in a way no one else did. He was her father, someone who cared and loved her and pushed her because he believed in her. Azula depression wasn't even hers, it was the old Azula's sadness making its way through her.

After a few moments Ursa decided it was best to leave Zuko and Azula alone, feeling this was a moment best spent between brother and sister.

"Are…are you ready to go?" Zuko asked after quite a long time of Azula sitting near Ozai's grave.

"I guess so…" Azula sighed. She had already been there for almost an hour, and staring at Ozai's grave wasn't going to make him speak to her.

"It's alright If you're not ready, we can stay as long as you want." Zuko added in a hurry, not wanting to upset her further.

"No, it's alright." Azula said, standing, Zuko confusingly following suit. "I think it's time I move on…" She looked over a Zuko with an honest smile. "I think I'll take you up on that 'hanging out together' you mentioned earlier." She added as well.

Zuko smiled, "That's more like it…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was needless to say that after that day Zuko and Azula seemed to be joined at the hip twenty-four/seven. They went almost everywhere together and even though Zuko's Fire Lord duties got in the way a little, in the evenings if he wasn't too busy he made sure he gave his sister some time to spend with him.

It was all very touching, but everyone was starting to think it was rather odd to see the two of them getting along so well.

There were local carnivals that Zuko took Azula to, special "brother-sister" lunches, he even braided her hair (of course this particular activity was at Azula's request, which Zuko agreed to with a groan. He knew virtually nothing about braiding but he seemed to manage, and Azula proudly wore Zuko's messed up braids in her hair with pride, smiling and telling everyone her big brother had done her hair).

But, due to Zuko's busy schedule, he was realizing how much time he was spending with his wife…which, to his misfortune, was very little.

He entered their room that night just as late as he had been the past few weeks. Mai was already sleeping as always, but she woke up as soon as she heard Zuko come in, her face the picture of disappointment.

"You're late," She told him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Again."

"I know," Zuko said, he walked in the bathroom very quickly and came out within a few minutes, dressed sloppily in his night robes, yawning and placing himself in the bed next to his wife. "I'm sorry," He told her lazily and flopped his arms over her shoulders, kissing her neck.

"Ugh, Zuko, once in a while is okay, but you've been coming in late _every night_."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I've been away from the palace for a while, first with the Black Jade thing and then going to Ba Sing Si unexpectedly again." He sat up straight to make his point. "Plus, there's been a lot of natural disasters going on around the coasts and a lot of the earth kingdom, and we're trying to get rescue teams out there, which isn't as easy as it sounds."

"And that takes all day, Zuko?"

"Well sometimes…and then you know I've been mending fences with Azula lately."

"And where do I come in?" Mai asked bitterly. "_Do_ I come in? You know, I am your wife just in case you've forgotten."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," Zuko hurriedly apologized. "I guess I haven't been making a huge effort to see you." He regained his original position over her shoulders. "Do you forgive me?" He whimpered tauntingly against her neck.

"You are so full of it," Mai groaned and pushed him off.

"I know I've been a bad boy….punish me," Zuko smirked, obviously not taking into consideration that he had already been pushed once.

"Zuko, can you be serious? This isn't about sex."

"Well how else can I make it up to you?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe try being here next time I make an important decision." Mai explained, turning her head away from him in a childish fit.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh…are you actually going to listen to me this time, because the last time I tried to talk to you when you walked in you fell asleep on me."

"I'm wide awake, I promise." Zuko told her, but his yawn directly afterword told Mai the complete opposite. She raised a brow to him. "I'll stay awake, I promise." He grabbed Mai's hands and rubbed the backs with his thumbs.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to think, and I think I want to have a baby with you." Mai told him calmly, a little too calmly. Zuko was taken aback, literally, and somehow lost his balance and tumbled back on the bed, legs up and breathing heavy. He looked at Mai once he was able to regain himself, his face flushed and eyes wide.

"W-what!" He exclaimed. "You wanna have a what with me?"

"A baby, Zuko…why is that such a shock to you?"

"Why is it _not_ more of a shock to _you_?" Zuko still exclaimed. "Mai this is a pretty big choice to just make on a whim."

"I told you I've had a lot of time to think while I've been in here alone most nights, and I think it's a good time, we've been married for over six months now, don't you think children should be up for discussion?"

"Where's the discussion? It seems like your minds made up this."

"I told you what I've been thinking because I wanted to know if you wanted to go along with it as well, if you don't want to then we can wait, but I'm just letting you know that I'm ready."

Zuko was silent after that, looking down stubbornly when Mai grabbed his hands and rubbed the backs of his hands with her thumbs just as he had done to her. He chewed his lower lip and hummed a few times in thought.

"I don't have to have an answer right now, you know, stop worrying so much and take a few days to think it over." Mai told him, still as calmly as ever, but she offered a rare purely elated smile, the kind that were reserved just for Zuko. He marveled at it and smiled at her a few seconds later, cupping her face within his hands and kissing her soundly, which Mai readily accepted.

"So, this was about sex after all, huh?" Zuko smirked once he pulled away, still up for teasing. Mai's smiled disappeared and her eyebrow twitched in discomfort, she smack him across the face then and turned over to regain her sleep. "Okay, okay, that was stupid, I know," Zuko apologized again, and also laid down, placing his chest to her back and pulling her closer. "But….I actually like the idea…of you and me having kids…it sounds nice." He could feel Mai smiling against his arms which were wrapped tightly around her.

"Really?" Mai asked, suddenly sounding a little sheepish and small, as if she wasn't expecting to deal with an answer just then.

"Yeah, really."

"Are you sure you don't want a few more days to think it over, or something?"

"Mai," Zuko sighed and let go of her only to turn her over so she was facing him. He realized that her cheeks were tinted in a light pink, and it made him smile, Mai rarely blushed. "You're my wife and I love you…it doesn't take me too long to realize that I want you to have my children."

"I love you too…" Mai whispered and then looked up with a slightly naughty smile. "And, maybe we could get started now?" She tugged at his shirt but realized that Zuko had, once again, fallen asleep.

Mai groaned in disgust and all over the palace that night could everyone there here Fire Lady Mai's harsh slaps and even harsher words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next few days were nothing different from the ones before it for Zuko, He went to many meetings and tried to get rescue teams to quell and help the natural disasters. But, a bright spot in his days were when he came to his room after a long day, and met his wife in their room to try and make a child.

Mai was told by the palace nurse that the next few days would be the perfect time to start "making" a child in Mai's ovulation period, and they were sure to jump on the chance. Zuko made sure made it to his room as a reasonable enough hour so that him and his wife weren't too tired and so they could savor their conceiving.

"Do you think we've got it?" Zuko asked once both of them had caught their breaths and were spooning casually. "Or should we try one more time."

"It's the last day of my ovulation, Zuko, I think if we've 'got it' it would've happened by now." Mai reasoned.

"But I thought you said we won't know for a while." Zuko mentioned.

"Yeah, but no sense overly trying…besides you've got an early morning meeting tomorrow, don't you?"

"I know, but I feel like we should have one more go…." Zuko tried to make it seem like it was a strictly conceiving decision, but Mai saw right past that. He just wanted to make love again, and honestly she didn't mind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down over here and leaned upwards to give Zuko the starting kiss she knew they both wanted. He smiled into, readily mounting his wife and proceeding with his intentions.

And that's when Azula walked in.

The combination of Mai's cries of her brother's name and Zuko's matching groans with the rustling of the sheets and the fact that they had decided to make love with the room still lit by candles was enough to scar Azula for life….

She stood in the doorway, mouth agape and trying to figure why Zuko had told her that he couldn't hang out and have dinner with her that night because he was too tired. Because he obviously was awake enough to do what he was doing.

Her eyebrow twitched.

And as soon as Zuko realized there was an unfamiliar shadow coming into their room he turned his head slightly only to find that his little sister was in the doorway, and not looking too pleased.

"Azula!" He exclaimed, and immediately pulled out and away from Mai, she groaned in disappointment and reached out for him until she realized why he had pulled away and immediately reached for a blanket to cover herself.

"Azula," She echoed as well, "wh-what are you doing in the doorway?"

"So, this is why you blew off having dinner with me? To go...do _this _with Mai?"

"W-what?" Zuko babbled.

"You said you were tired, but I don't think that's case, now is it?"

Zuko was expecting her to be disgusted at the most, but he never thought she'd be mad at him.

"Azula, are you serious?" Zuko asked, half joking and half serious. "You know I can't spend every second with you, right?"

"Why not?" Azula asked stubbornly, "you're my brother."

"Yeah, and I'm his wife," Mai spat, already becoming thoroughly annoyed. Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her and then sat up some more—keeping in mind to keep himself covered.

"Look, Azula, me and Mai really need this time together, because…because, well, we're planning to have a baby."

"A baby?" Azula expressed in confusion. "Are you two serious?" She asked, though it was more of a snotty question than anything else.

"Yes…we're serious." Mai sighed. "So that makes night time Zuko and Mai time…got it?"

Azula and Mai squinted their eyes and glared at each other until Zuko had to break it up before the air between the two of them cracked in half.

"Um, okay ladies, maybe we can discuss this tomorrow at breakfast?" Zuko said. "It's too late for all of this tension."

"Fine," Mai groaned.

"Fine," Azula groaned as well, both girls crossing their arms over their chests and Azula turned slowly to leave the room, giving one last glare before closing the door behind her.

"That girl keeps getting weirder and weirder," Mai sighed and leaned down into the pillows, Zuko following suit, but wearing a worried face. "And you're concerned?"

"Well, yeah. She's still so unstable, I don't want to do anything to mess her up even more, you know?"

"Yeah, I know your hearts in the right place, but you can't baby her, Zuko. She's almost 16 years old, she needs to be treated like one, and if you keep babying her then all you're going to get is a big 16-year-old baby."

"Well what do you suggest I do…it's not like she goes out anywhere unless it's with me, she's so scared of making any new friends around town."

"Well, if you can't get her to do it willingly, you've gotta force it." Mai told him dryly.

"Geez, that sounds so heartless." Zuko cringed.

"I know, but I'm telling you, Azula's possessiveness of you is only gonna get worse if you don't nip it in the bud now. You remember the problem she caused between Aang and Katara that I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"Point and case."

Zuko sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," Mai smirked and kissed her husband good night before laying down fully to rest while Zuko snuffed out the candles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The few phones located in the palace still baffled Zuko. But he knew he had to use them if he wanted to contact Aang at the teashop.

And he wanted any excuse to leave the breakfast table. The breakfast to 'talk things out' didn't seem to go as he had planned, it mostly consisted of the sound of chopsticks against plates and angered chewing between Mai and Azula. The heat was a little too much to bear so when a messenger came in saying the council would like the Fire Lord to contact the Avatar.

The rescue team was needed to help the frequent natural disasters that were going on around the world, and Aang's help was needed in the effort. He would have to make his way to the palace as soon as possible, and a messenger hawk getting to him weeks from then wasn't going to be sufficient. Not since Zuko could just pick up a phone and call him. Besides, Iroh had a working phone in the Jasmine Dragon, someone was bound to pick it up.

Zuko tried to remember how to use it, staring at the contraption for a few moments before looking at the number sheet next to the phone with frequently used numbers—the Jasmine Dragon being one of them—and dialed it carefully. He turned the handle on the side and heard his call going through. It baffled Zuko how he could honestly make a call overseas, but the Gan Mo had assured him that there were methods that he had created to make sure calls could be successfully made over the waters.

"Hello?" He heard over the phone and realized it was none other than Aang's voice. "…Hello?" Aang said again, when Zuko didn't answer, but the Fire Lord was just too amazed to take in that he was actually talking to Aang from across the ocean all the way in Ba Sing Si.

"Oh…Hi Aang, it's me, Zuko."

"I figured." Aang said teasingly. "Who else would be using a telephone?" There was a slight pause before Aang continued speaking. "So is this a recreational call?'

"I'm afraid not…you're needed here at the palace for a meeting."

"Can't we just do it over the telephone?" Aang laughed, but Zuko silenced him.

"This is serious Aang, you're really needed here as soon as possible, so I'd suggest you leave Ba Sing Si in the next day or two."

Aang was silent against before speaking.

"Alright, I'll start leaving tomorrow. Me, Katara, and Sokka can probably get there in a few weeks."

"No need, I'm going to send an airship for you. Less time."

"No need," Aang echoed Zuko. "I figured I'd ride on Appa this time."

"Aang….you need to get here quickly."

"I know, and I'll make sure me, Appa, Katara, and Sokka get there as quickly as possible. But, I haven't rode Appa a far distance in a while, I think he'd enjoy the trip."

Zuko sighed, he knew it was impossible to talk Aang out of anything when it came to Appa.

"Fine, but hurry up, I mean it."

"Will do."

"Okay…uh…well, I guess that's it."

"Okay…" Another pause on Aang's part. "So…is the call over?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…well then you should probably hang up the telephone." Aang suggested.

"Why don't you hang up the telephone?" Zuko suggested instead.

"Because you're the one who called me first so you should hang up first." Aang countered.

"And I'm asking you to do it…so you hang up first…"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

Needless to say that no one had to hang up first…the call simply went on too long and phones hung up themselves. While Gan Mo's design certainly was fascinating, the calls had to be short lived, and any conversation longer than five minutes ran the risk of being dropped.

Aang and Zuko quickly learned that lesson.

**Haha…the idea of Aang and Zuko's first phone conversation ending with the classic "no, you hang up," scenario was too much to pass up. Anyways….so Zuko and Mai are trying to conceive, Azula's playing the possessive card again, and Aang and Katara are on their way to the palace. And what's up with all these natural disasters? **

**I guess we're going to find out. **

**Oh, and just a heads up to those who didn't already know (though I'm sure most of you already do) I've heard some news that makes me want to get up dance, and that news is that Bryke is making a graphic novel series about the gaang that takes place AFTER SEASON THREE! And I'm not kidding, this is honest to spirit world truth….it's coming early 2012 with previews within this year. Are you excited? Cause I know I am. **

**Since, it's been a while since my last update, I'm not doing review responses, but I would like to thank Kuriaka, rcmgamer218, Kataanger476, Kimjuni2, ConGie, Katsumara, GakuenAliceGRL, Winnow, Destiny321, and madier1095 …for reviewing chapter 43! Reviews are always much appreciated. **

**Next Chapter: You, Me, and Her, Part Two**


	45. You, Me, and Her, Part Two

**New chapter yay! Sorry about the delay, my documents were being very odd and kept disappearing on me and I actually lost this entire document and had to re-type it from memory, so sorry if the quality isn't as good as it could've been if this was the original, which I suppose is lost in cyberspace right now. **

**Also, I was wondering if I should get a twitter…then you all could track me and see what I'm up to story wise and stuff? I don't really know, just a thought of mine I've been having for a while. Any comments?**

**Well, anyways…I apologize if these next chapters feel a little bit slow, but I have to build somehow, so just bear with me. **

Chapter Forty-Five: You, Me, and Her, Part Two

Aang and Katara arrived just as promised, on time and without delay within a few days of Zuko and Aang's telephone conversation.

Zuko was surprised to see that only Katara and Aang had shown up, he was sure that Sokka would've been with them, and he had already known that Toph and Yuexi were planning to go home for a while. Katara informed Zuko that Sokka had felt a need to be home as well and went back to the South Pole alone. Katara, even though she would've liked to go home and inform her father of her engagement, refused to leave Aang to go on another mission without her being right beside him, so she came along.

"So what exactly are we here for Zuko?" Katara asked in greeting the second they met up with the Fire Lord.

"Well, technically I only asked Aang to come, so it's more like what he's here for," Zuko answered with a sneer and Katara just smacked his arm lightly.

"Okay, can we be serious here?' Aang interrupted. "What's going on here, Zuko…what's this meeting that I'm here for?"

"Well, there's been a series of natural disasters along the coasts of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation."

"Natural disasters?" Katara echoed.

"Yeah, mostly tsunamis and earthquakes, but they've been completely tearing apart the coasts, so much that the we're going to need to assemble a rescue and repair squads to go and help the affected areas."

"So this meeting must be to finalize who's on the squad?" Aang concluded.

"Yeah, and chart out a route of already affected areas to go to." Zuko added.

"I'm guessing Aang's on this rescue team, huh?" Katara asked, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Well, yes, and so are you, Katara, but we'll have to discuss this later, me and Aang have to get to this meeting….now."

"Right now, but me and Katara just got here!" Aang exclaimed.

"No time, come on." Zuko hurried, completely blowing over Aang's comment, and pulled him further into the palace. Katara just stood, a little confused and still slightly annoyed.

She had a feeling that after the ride her and Aang had on Appa and now being thrust into another mission, her plan wasn't going to go as smoothly as she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara found herself wandering around the palace until finally spotting a familiar face….the Fire Lady.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, but you cut it a little close, I'm sure the meeting's already started." Mai explained after proper greetings were exchanged.

"Yeah, Zuko just pulled Aang off a little while ago….I gather they'll be in there a while."

"Yeah, even the simplest things can take hours in that old war room." Mai rolled her eyes. "So I'd suggest you just sit tight."

"Well, what are you up to today?"

"I was supposed to be having a lunch date with Azula, but I'm pretty sure she's going to blow me off again." Mai sighed. "I just don't know what's wrong with that girl."

"What is Azula up to now?" Katara sighed as well. Katara wasn't shy to say that she was happy when Azula was away 'finding herself", it gave her and Aang a chance to patch up their relationship after the shock of Azula's insertion, and she had carefully avoided any major contact with her the little while she was at Iroh's teashop before she left with Zuko and Mai. Nonetheless, she wasn't surprised at all to hear that Azula as causing more drama. She just wondered what she could possibly be up to this time.

"She's seemed to turn her possessive nature onto Zuko now." Mai told her. "But I know she's especially mad because...well…" Mai trailed, realizing she hadn't really told anyone yet about her and Zuko's decision. "Look, I'm not one for chatty girl talk, but…" Mai's lips spread in a very non-Mai smile, "…Zuko and I are planning on having a baby."

"What!" Katara exclaimed, smiling widely. "You and Zuko…really?"

"Yes, really….is it that shocking?"

"A little….I mean…wow…."

"It took me a while to realize I wanted to, but…you know…why not?"

"I guess you two have been married a while..." Katara trailed, seemingly thinking more intently about it at the moment than Mai was. "So what's it like…to know you want to have a child?"

"It's kinda of hard to really know for sure….but it seems like being in a relationship is filled with choices that you're really not sure of until you just dive in. I guess I won't technically be ready until that's the only option." Mai told him, speaking more to herself than anyone else.

Suddenly Katara put two and two together, going back to her and Mai's original conversation concerning Azula.

"So that's why Azula's acting weird, huh?" Katara spewed out. "She feels like Zuko's paying more attention to you and not enough to her?"

"I guess so…it's the only logical explanation," Mai frowned. "I just wish she wasn't like that, but what else can I expect from an unstable princess?"

"Maybe Azula just has to experience a real relationship, instead of being all possessive."

"Maybe…"

"Mai?" Azula's voice suddenly crashed through their conversation.

"Azula!" Both older girls exclaimed simultaneously.

Azula blinked and locked eyes with both girls, not missing the fact that Katara had arrived already, which meant that Aang couldn't be far behind. She wanted to comment or greet Katara, but after overhearing their conversation, anything she could say would be awkward "I…I think, I'm up for that lunch now." She decided on instead on causing a commotion.

"Uh…really?" Mai's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes….and Katara, you can come too. I think I need to speak to the both of you."

Mai and Katara just regarded Azula's strangely calm actions with suspicious looks before falling into step beside the princess on their way to the lunch he had promised them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The lunch area was cleared by Princess Azula's request so the Fire Lady and Waterbendering Master Katara could have a word with her.

_Why are we having this conversation? Mai's the enemy. _The old Azula's voice came in abruptly. _She's stealing Zuko away from us… _

_Stop it! _Azula screamed within her mind. _Why does there always have to be an enemy with you? _

"Um…are you going to say anything?" Mai asked after Azula stood silently staring out the window for a few minutes, clearly in a daze. She snapped out of it when she heard Mai's voice.

"Oh...uh, yes…can we just sit a talk for a second?"

"Sure," Mai sat alongside Azula and Katara was about to take the chance to excuse herself due to the fact that she'd rather be anywhere but talking to Azula about possessiveness, but Azula looked over at her next.

"You too Katara," she said quietly while Katara just huffed and sat down noisily.

"Look, I'm very sorry to the both of you." Azula started out saying. Though her apology was blindingly awkward. Her eyes darted every which way but at Mai or Katara and although her hands where hidden beneath the table in her lap the fact that her fingers were twiddling was just as obvious as her nervousness.

It was evident that Azula didn't apologize very often.

"I…I can't exactly blame my illness for everything anymore. Mostly all of my memories are back, but I still don't feel like my old self and I'm pretty sure I never will. I wouldn't expect either of you to understand what I'm going through, but I know my possessiveness is hurting both of your relationships and for that I'm sorry."

Both older girls were silent and slightly surprised.

"I guess that's all I had to say…." Azula sat up from her seat at that time and was making a move to leave. As much as she had apologized her tone of voice was anything but sincere and it was Katara who held her sleeve as she passed by, stopping her in her tracks.

"You're mad because Mai and Zuko are trying to have a child." Katara mentioned, not exactly making it a question.

"….Yes, a little."

"Stop it." Katara told her dryly. "You can't keep thinking people are possessions of yours and the second they pay someone else attention other than you that it means you can make them your little doll."

Azula shrugged her arm away, not turning around.

"I've said what I had to say." Azula told them again and continued to walk.

"…Well….what do you have to say about that?" Katara asked Mai a few moments later.

"Her world is just so small," Mai commented. "And, sadly, the only one who can make it any bigger is her…she just has to be willing."

All Katara could do was nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So have we narrowed down the first charted course of the rescue team?" Zuko asked sternly.

"Yes, sir, we've plotted out three locations that need the most assistance as of right now for the main team." Commander Chin pointed out. "The town of Mien, Son Bay, and we've just recently heard of frequent disturbances in Li Shang."

"Good, good."

"The teams will check in with Tower Republic before departing to heir assignments."

"I still don't get what this Tower Republic even is," Aang mentioned truthfully.

"The newest central hub in modern communication." Zuko answered for him. "I'd go into further detail but it's getting late and we need to wrap this up."

"Alright…so it's decided that my team will go to the Town of Mien first after 'checking in' at Tower Republic?" Aang confirmed.

"Yes, Avatar Aang….and we've already sent out word to the Kyoshi Warriors, the trusted members of the Black Jade, and Earthbending master Toph about the team and they'll meet you at Tower Republic."

"Sounds good."

"Commander Hazuki will meet you all there in four days, be ready."

"Thank you sir."

"Meeting adjourned." Zuko called out and all of the generals, commanders, advisors, and officials left the hall.

As anticipated, planning out the different rescuing teams, who would be on them, and what their beginning course of action would be took mostly all day. They had started in the late afternoon and when the meeting was finally over Zuko and Aang weren't surprised to see that it was past dinner.

"I hope my sister and Mai didn't kill each other without me there." Zuko sighed.

"Yeah, and I hope Katara's alright."

"Well, what's the deal with you two anyways?"

"I don't know, but I just can't help but think she's hiding something from me. She's been acting strange for a while now. Even on the trip here, I was looking forward to our alone time, but it seemed like she ignored me the whole time."

"Turning down alone time, huh?" Zuko pondered over. "Mai only does that when she's mad at me….so maybe you did something to her and you're just no aware."

"I already tried asking her if I had done something, but she keeps telling me it's not my fault." Aang looked over at Zuko with a worried expression. "But I know she's hiding something…she even told me that she'd tell me what it is….but she still never did."

"That's rough, I don't really know what to tell you."

"I guess I just have to be patient….but it's killing me knowing that she's going through something and she can't even tell me about it." Aang let his shoulders fall, slumping over as he walked.

"Well I'd say something to talk to her, but you've probably already done that."

"Too many times."

"Well then if you really think she's hiding something big then you've only got two options….either be patient or snoop around until you find out what she's hiding." Zuko told him seriously.

"I guess you're right." Aang just sighed.

"Oh, hey Mai." Zuko greeted suddenly when he saw his wife walking up. "What's wrong?" He asked soon after, knowing her worried face anywhere.

"Azula and I finally got to talk today." She told him slowly.

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Well, it was as awkward as I expected, but I don't know about her, I think there might be a lot more wrong with her than just forgotten memory." Mai explained.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, joining in on the conversation when Azula's lost memory entered. He had gotten a chance to speak to Azula about her journey when she came to the Jasmine Dragon, but the topic of her condition hadn't really come up. Aang didn't ask and she didn't tell. He had assumed that she was getting better, even when he spoke to her then, she seemed more in tune with herself and not worrying about things she didn't remember, but maybe she was dealing with more than he thought?

"Well, she just said that she doesn't feel like herself and the whole conversation was just weird. Maybe you should talk to her Zuko?"

"I've tried to a lot this week, but she seems to be mad at me too."

Aang didn't need any invitation when both Zuko and Mai gave him a look. Aang just shook his head, heading towards Azula's room.

"I'm not even here a day and I'm already dealing with other people's drama." He muttered under his breath as he walked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To Aang's luck he didn't have to walk clear across the palace to reach Azula's room, for he found her outside on a balcony near the lunch area.

"Hey there." He greeted, trying to sound cheery enough. "Long time no see, huh?"

"I figured you were here when I saw Katara."

"Oh…" Aang gulped, already knowing about how Azula and Katara weren't a good combination. "Well, how have things been going around here?"

"Zuko and Mai asked you to talk to me didn't they?" Azula said dryly, not yet meeting his eyes as she stared blankly ahead at the collage of stars before her in the night sky. Aang was silent as he walked next to her, placing his hands on the rim of the balcony much as she was.

"They're both worried about you, you know." He told her. "And frankly, from what I've heard, so am I."

"…"

"You seemed fine last time we spoke in Ba Sing Si…what happened?"

"Zuko leaving me too, I know he is." Azula admitted. "I know I'm being overdramatic and selfish but he's my brother and I need him to be here for me…not Mai."

"I know you feel that way, but Mai's his wife and Zuko is the Fire Lord….you have to share him."

"Why?"

"Because that's just how it goes sometimes. Some people have duties that they have to do and they can't get around it…." He looked at her before turning his attention back to the stars as well. "I wish I could give all of myself to Katara, but unfortunately half of me will always belong to the world and there's nothing I can do about it." He took a breath. "Jealousy is natural in all humans and you can't get around feeling it, but you can't let it consume you and cause problems for the others around you."

"…I honestly don't know too much about love, the old Azula knew more about it than I did apparently. But, I know the love I feel for my brother isn't the same love you might feel for Katara, but I still just want him all to myself, I don't want to share him and then he find someone better than me to spend time with."

"I know," Aang smiled and placed a hand on Azula's shoulder, turning her slightly so she'd face him. "But maybe instead of fighting Mai for your brother's attention you can be friends with her like you used to be."

"It was easier when it was just me and her and we weren't fighting for anything." Azula told him.

"Well, spend some time with Mai, just the two of you."

"Maybe…but then her and Zuko won't be able to have a baby."

"Uh…." Aang swallowed hard. He, actually, didn't know that Mai and Zuko were trying to conceive yet, he figured that this fact was what triggered Azula's abandonment feeling again and didn't dwell on getting specifics from her at the moment.

"Well," He continued after a moment's pause. "You know you'll always have me…even Katara." Azula only regarded the last portion of his comment with a snicker.

"Katara doesn't like me." She told him childishly, pouting a little. "I don't think she ever will, and I don't blame her."

"I know Katara may seem a little rough sometimes but she always comes around. It took her a while to get to like Zuko, but now they're really good friends and you can be good friends with her too."

"You think so?" Azula asked him, turning her eyes over to his gaze, wide and confused and so many other emotions.

"Yeah, actually, I do….you both just have to try a little harder."

Azula stood beside him, feeling exhausted and look down at her feet, not exactly knowing what to say.

"It'll all be alright, Azula, I promise." Aang told her softly. "You just have to remember that not all the attention you receive needs to come from one person. You have plenty of friends who care about you and you can always make new ones."

"Yeah…" Azula trailed with a happy tone, but her empowerment faded quickly when he felt the disapproval of her former self within the regions of her mind. Her eyes feel once again. "If she'll let me." She added softly, but not soft enough that Aang didn't hear her.

"She?" He questioned. "What do you mean 'she'?"

"The other Azula." Azula told him. "The person I used to be."

"Wh-what? I don't understand."

"I can hear her in my head. She's always with me and telling me what to do. I don't always listen and when I don't, it's like I'm at war with my own self. She doesn't trust anyone….well, all but two people." Aang's eyes widened as well, making the connection that this must've been the 'other thing' Azula was dealing with that no one knew about.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" He asked her, just to make sure.

"No…who else would understand or even believe that there's two people inside of my body!" She screamed. "It's so…weird. She's like the evil conscience that you can't listen to…but…but sometimes it's hard not to." She wrapped her arms around herself, the slight chill within her growing colder and colder as she confessed. "But, I want to help her first."

"Help her?" Aang echoed."

"Yes," Azula nodded. "She's lonely and scared and she's been betrayed and abandoned and all she wants to is to be at peace. I want to give her that peace and I know what to do…but I don't know how."

"Well, we'll help her together." Aang told her firmly and grabbed her shoulders all the same. "I mean you…and mean the old the Azula….I mean…well, you get it."

"Yeah, I get it." Azula laughed a little. "We'll help her together and I'll become friends with Katara and Mai!"

"Sounds like this is going well," Zuko's voice breached through their celebration, leaning against the wall and smiling in appreciation.

Azula's smiled dropped back down to a frown before she ran up to her brother, sobbing slightly against his robes and saying how sorry she was as she embraced him.

"I promise I won't come between you and Mai again." Azula added.

"It's okay…" Zuko hugged her tightly, patting her hair before pulling her away by her shoulders. "But, you've got to get out more, Azula, you can't be such a hermit."

"I know…" Azula sighed before her head perked up and both Aang and Zuko could see she had an idea.

"What?" Both Aang and Zuko asked simultaneously.

"What if I went with Aang and the rest of the rescue team? I'm sure there will be people on the team I can make friends with and then I can work on my friendship with Katara. And then you can have some…uh….well, you can be with Mai." She told them and turned towards Aang with a smile, clearly proud of herself. Aang was skeptical about letting her come along, but he didn't exactly have the heart to say no to her when she was so excited about the whole idea.

"That sounds perfect." Zuko said before Aang could get a word in. "I'm proud of you Azula."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So are things going well with the meeting?" Katara asked that night. Her and Aang had requested that they share a room to take advantage of the fact that Sokka wasn't there to keep them separate and though Zuko had a gut feeling Sokka would kill him if he ever found out he agreed. They were engaged after all.

"Yeah, we've got the basics down, I'm not sure what the meeting will be about tomorrow, but I'm sure it'll take long unnecessary hours to do it." Aang rolled his eyes and pulled down the bed coverings. "I heard you had a pretty busy day though." Aang said and looked up at her when he could see she had paused in her tracks of exiting the washroom.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you can say it was busy."

"So how are things with you and Azula?" He asked her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Katara snipped back.

"Katara," Aang sighed. "How was it?"

"She's exactly the same as when she left on her so called 'journey'," Katara said. "Just as possessive as ever, only this time it's about her brother."

"Well, you know, maybe all Azula needs is some good friends…..like you."

"Me?" Katara laughed a little. "Why on earth would I want to be friends with someone who _killed _you?"

"Katara, that was the old Azula, maybe you should try and get to know the new one?"

"There is no 'new Azula', she's just one person and the second she snaps out of whatever's wrong with her head she's going to turn right back into the same evil Azula she was before and then everyone's going to be sorry they trusted her."

Aang just regarded her rant with a sigh and the two both got in the bed, and just flopped down into the crush of pillows and looked up at Katara who was still sitting upright.

"You know…in a way….you and Azula are a lot alike."

"What!" Katara exclaimed. "How on earth could you compare me to her?"

"Katara," Aang exhaled and sat up, placing his hands firmly over hers. "I love you, but you have to learn to trust people more."

"I do trust people." Katara countered. "Too easily sometimes," she regarded her last comment and look up at Aang, still remembering how easy it was to trust him, even when they had first met. Aang embraced her lightly when he noticed the sparkle in her eye and leaned his forehead against hers, stroking her hair ardently.

"I really think you two could get along if you just tried…I want you two to be friends."

"Well, it takes two people to be friends Aang," Katara told him.

"I know….you _both_ have to work on it." Aang pulled back and kissed her forehead before lying back down on the bed.

"Fine," Katara sighed. "I'll give it a try, but it might get messy."

"I'm willing to take that risk right now," he joked and pulled her against him as he settled. "Good night," he told her with one last kiss atop her head.

"Good night, Aang."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day in the palace was awkward for Katara and Azula alike. It had seemed that things has patched up with Mai and Azula considerably nicely. Mai had to admit, she had pity and sympathy for this 'new Azula' and couldn't stay mad at her. Katara, on the other hand, still found it hard enough to even look at her without sudden impact but now she had to be _friends_ with her!

She couldn't exactly get out of it—for she had given Aang her word already—but, nonetheless, she still spent the most part of her day in the palace before departure avoiding Azula like the plague.

"You know, I can tell you're avoiding me." Azula smirked when she was finally able to find Katara by the turtle-duck pond. But, Katara was just silent, not because she was angry but because she honestly didn't know what to say to Azula. "Look, Aang wants us to be friends, so I'm trying to keep my word to him."

"So what are you two best friends now?" Katara asked bitingly and mentally slapped herself afterwards. She didn't want to resurface that old argument.

"I don't know," Azula answered carefully and sat down next to Katara, watching her water bend some of the pond water into a circle before putting it back. "I won't be if it bothers you."

"I guess it doesn't bother me as much….it's just weird." Katara said.

"Aang told me it was a long time before you trusted Zuko, so I'll just be patient." Azula told her and smiled as nicely as she could for the other girl. Katara's eyes widened, Azula's emotions were very unstable—one moment she was angry, another depressed, and another she was scarily happy—but the Azula she saw before her wasn't what Katara was expecting in the least sense. She seemed raw, but the happiness in her was shining through somehow. And for the first time, Katara saw this new Azula that everyone else seemed to see all the time. There wasn't any pretense or smoke and mirrors to her conversation, no hidden plot or sinister intentions. Just Azula and her having a conversation.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Azula asked after Katara blanked out for many moments.

"You're really not in there are you?" Katara finally said, looking closely at Azula before backing away.

"You must be referring to the old Azula?" Azula chuckled a little and fell back to look up at the late spring clouds. "That's not entirely true…she'll always be with me and I'll have to carry her scars around for the rest of my life, but I know you're referring to me actually being her and that's just not true." Azula turned her head and gazed up at Katara before turning her attention back to the clouds. "She'll always be with me, but I'm the owner of this body now."

Moments passed.

"I guess…I never thought of it that way." Katara said after a pregnant pause.

"I hope, maybe one day, you'll want to know this me, Katara," Azula told her. "And I really am sorry about all the pain my old self caused you."

"I guess this new you isn't so bad." Katara was still being difficult, but the sideways smile she regarded Azula with cleared things up quite nicely. "But, I've still got my eye on you and Aang."

"You don't have to worry about that." Azula laughed. "Aang's heart belongs to you, that much is certain…No brain damaged princess is going to change that."

"…This is still weird." Katara told her.

"I know," Azula agreed. "But, it's kind of fun too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They had only been at the palace for two days before Aang and Katara were due to depart to meet up with the rest of the team at Tower Republic.

It would take approximately two days to get there by Appa if they took limited breaks, and even Aang laughed at the fact that Appa needed the exercise. Katara was content with how things were going with her and Azula at the moment. The previous afternoon—after her talk with Azula— her, Mai, Ursa, and Azula had gone out or tea at a local shop just for the heck of it, and everything seemed to be going well.

Katara was especially surprised at how familial the three of them seemed to be. Azula and her mother acted as if nothing was wrong with them at all—which she had heard things were very rocky between her and her mother before from Zuko—but she supposed that was beauty of having a clean slate, both of them could just start over.

Though, it was still very odd and, frankly, Katara was glad when her and Aang were going to have a little more alone time. She knew that the trip they had getting to the palace was anything but what she wanted. She was going to tell Aang about her infertility at that point, but instead she lost it and ended up ignoring him most of the time.

She decided, though, that with them being alone and all, she could finally just spit it out and deal with the consequences.

That is until…

"Are we ready to go?" Azula called out and had a few bags packed, running up to Aang and Katara happily.

"Uh, we?" Katara echoed, trying not to look as unhappy as she was.

"Oh, um, yeah, Azula's coming with us," Aang smiled nervously as he told his fiancé. Katara's eyebrows fell and she pulled Aang over.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"This kind of was my way of telling you." He said and Katara groaned. "Please don't hate me," Aang pleaded. "Zuko thinks it'll help her branch out and make some more friends, please just be nice."

"Ugh, but I wanted this ride to be just you and me…you know, alone time."

"We had alone time the way over here, Katara," Aang's gaze suddenly fell serious and he began to walk off but now before turning around and saying: "and you ignored me the whole time." He walked away after that, leaving Katara to bask in what he had said while he got last minute confirmation from the generals and Zuko.

Katara didn't know if she was going to tell Aang with Azula riding with them, but she knew she'd have to say something sooner or later.

Or her and Aang might start having some major issues.

**Dun Dun Dun…..soap opera style. All this build up to say one thing? Well, what can I say, I like the suspense, plus it's not exactly the easiest thing to tell your fiancé who's in charge of re-populating an extinct race. **

**Anywho, so there's been quite a lot of natural disasters going on in the Avatar world, and we're about to start touching base with that in this part. But for now, our heroes are off to a little place called Tower Republic, that's sure to be interesting. And….oh my….are Azula and Katara actually kind of getting along? I think so. **

**Review Responses:**

**Katsumara: Thanks, and I'm glad the telephone bit made you laugh, I snickered myself as I was writing it. And yes…I think Azula is kind of scared for life, no wonder she wanted to leave XP.**

**Kimjuni2: Alright, I will let everyone know about any updates I find about the comic. 2012 is certainly going to be exciting for me. **

**Pengwens: Thanks and, yes, poor zuzu, indeed. **

**Aangfan: Thank you, I have some even earlier stuff of them in another story called "Fire War Renaissance: Bonus". **

**Kataanger476: Yay? Sorry I had to make you wait extra for the next chapter, but I did have to pretty much re-type this whole chapter, which it never turns out the same. But I had to take my time so I didn't just give you guys a crappy re-typed chapter. Anyways, I don't want to spoil anything in the future of the story so I won't deny or confirm your prediction, as for the fillerish thing, yes it is a filler, most of the part is going to character and plot build up to part 6, so just hang in there cause I think where it's heading is pretty cool. **

**Dcp1992: Thank you**

**Private LL Church: Well I can tell you Katara's secret will be revealed in this part, so just hang in there. As for the comics, I'm excited as well more for that than Korra. I'm still going to watch and probably like Korra a lot, but nothing can ever replace the Gaang, so I'm looking foreward to the comics a lot more than Korra, so I can relate with you there. **

**Winnow: Awwww, sorry about your schedule I'm in physics honors right now and I hate it, so I can't imagine what AP Physics is like and I'm not even going to get start on calc (that's beyond me). Hang in there. And yeah, not too much stuff going on in these chapters other than build up, so just read and enjoy. And I had a pretty good break, nothing awesome happened, but nothing bad either so I'm not complaining. **

**Thanks for all the reviews people of the web world! You all are still rocking after all this time!**

**Next Chapter: Tower Republic**


	46. Tower Republic

**Next chapter coming up. We're going to visit a new place that will be a major part in the rest of the story. **

**And sorry for the two late updates in a row, as I told you guys last week, I did lose a lot of stuff so I have to go back and do more work than needed. **

Chapter Forty-Six: Tower Republic

Needless to say the right there Katara felt a little left out.

Aang was the one who seemed to become distant to her that time around, and she could easily tell he wasn't playing around anymore. He knew that she was hiding something and he wasn't shy to show that he wasn't happy that she felt the need to hide things from him.

She quivered at the thought of the conversation she knew was inevitable. She had waited too long and now when she did tell him, it was going to messy.

She was left to steer for the last hour of the ride while she listened to Aang and Azula's conversation in the saddle. The two did seem to be becoming fast and close friends, much to Katara's dismay, and even though she knew nothing romantic would come from it, the friendship still didn't sit well with her for whatever reason.

"Katara, are we almost there?" Azula asked for the ninth time. Katara squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"For the ninth time, Azula, I don't know." Katara groaned. "We're heading in the right direction according to the map so when we see a giant tower I guess we'll be there."

"Just….hang tight and keep your eyes open, Azula." Aang told her gently and leaned over the saddle to Katara. "Hey…" He greeted oddly.

"Hey…" Katara sighed in greeting as well and watched Aang as he air bended himself over the edge of the saddle and sat next to her.

"You want me to take the reins?" He asked her. "You've been steering since this morning."

"I'll be fine….just make sure Azula doesn't fall out of the saddle." Katara teased and Aang snickered when he heard Azula told them that she had "heard that". Katara relaxed a little more, seeing he hadn't come to pick a fight or add tension and leaned her head onto his shoulder while he snaked and arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You okay?" He asked her softly.

"I'm alright…" Katara trailed in response.

"Katara," Aang sighed after a few moments silence before confessing: "I'm sorry…for yesterday. I really didn't talk to you much."

"It's alright, I deserved it."

"It's not about who deserved what….I'm sorry I got mad at you about the ride here." Aang said and turned to face her. "But, knowing that you're hiding something from me is kind of killing me."

"I know…I'm so sorry Aang, but….well…."

"Yeah," Aang prepped her, his eyes shining in anticipation.

"There's…..there's something you have to do…..something important…but-but I can't help you with it." Her eyes fell. "And I'll never be able to."

Aang's eyes went wide before he held the sides of her arms firmly. "Katara…." He echoed softly, pulling her close enough to him so that he could hear if she whispered.

"Aang…I-I love you, but I….I can't…."

"You….you can't what?" Aang shook her a little bit, feeling hysterical himself.

"Hey look! We're here!" Azula suddenly called out from over the saddle and smiled happily down at Katara and Aang, not even realizing that Katara looked near tears and Aang looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "…What?"

"Nothing Azula," Aang hushed her, we'll land now. Instinctively Aang grabbed the reins and steered Appa down to the visible tower.

Zuko had described Tower Republic as a majestic tower used for communicational purposes, but other than that and the light sketch he had seen on the map, Aang knew almost nothing about it. And it was nothing like Aang expected. In a way, the tower resembled and large cylinder with two disks on the top and bottom. A long stick seemed to come out of the top disk and had a tiny sphere at the very top. The tower sat proudly on a small island than didn't have much on it besides the Tower and a few other small buildings in the surrounding areas.

Nothing too special….but it was more than either Aang, Katara, or Azula had ever seen.

"It's….it's so…." Azula trailed as she stared at the monument before her.

"Tall." Aang finished.

"I've never seen a building this tall." Azula said. "And I've been a lot of places."

Aang had lived in the air temples, but apart from those, he had never seen a building top the structures of the temples, that is until he saw Tower Republic.

"What is this thing even for again?" Azula asked.

"Zuko said for communicational purposes." Aang told her.

"….Cool."

Aang took his time finding the perfect place to land on the island until he noticed that there was a group of people near the supposed front of the tower, guiding him to land Appa there. Aang followed suit, turning the reins sharply and coming to a clean land atop the sand of the island's beach.

There a strongly built man with a scar across the top of his nose was there to greet them with a proud smile.

"By the looks on your faces I'd say you're marveled by our tower?" he said as preamble.

"This is an amazing tower Mr…..uh." Azula started to compliment.

"Oh, forgive me," The man laughed. "I am Commander Hazuki and welcome to Progress Island and the Tower Republic!"

"Very nice to meet you, Commander Hazuki." Azula bowered respectively and Hazuki bent down and kissed her hand.

Aang smiled a little watching Azula become so sociable around the commander, but he supposed she was used to meeting people like Hazuki. Suddenly though Aang remembered the conversation he had before the tower's interruption and looked over to Katara who seemed to be sitting in the same spot, staring determinedly down at her folded hands. He bent down to meet her hung over gaze, her saddened blue eyes locking with his almost instantly.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to talk later." Aang told her softly and kissed her lips gingerly before helping her down off of Appa.

"Okay…." Katara said. "Later sounds good." In a way, she was happy and sad at the same time. She was so close, so close to just telling him, but then she was happy that she didn't have to deal with his reaction thousands of feet in the air with Azula closely in tow.

The two held hands as Aang walked up to Commander Hazuki, who seemed deep in conversation with Azula.

"Ah, Avatar Aang and his Lady Katara." Hazuki greeted with a smile. "So glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us to the tower, it really is a great structure." Aang tried to sound as political as Azula was, but felt he didn't quite measure up. "Are the other members of the team here?"

"Yes, they should be in the emergency quarters. I'm sorry we don't have proper living quarters for all of you, but Tower Republic isn't exactly built to have extensive guests."

"It's alright, we'll only be here a day, and after camping for so long any bed is good bed." Aang told him and Hazuki lead the three of them to the living quarters while the other men escorted Appa over to a proper facility for him. Momo seemed to be giving Appa some sort of goodbye before flying and landing atop Azula's shoulders, seemingly getting used to another shoulder to lean on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is only Tower Republic's third full month of being in sync with the rest of Gan Mo's inventions, and it's certainly making a huge leap in communication." Hazuki explained as he gave the three a tour of the tower.

"So….how exactly doe s it help communication?" Aang asked, since he was on the tour, he might as well get the answers to his many questions about the tower. Still holding Katara's hand firmly Aang gave it a light squeeze before turning his attention to Hazuki.

"Well," Hazuki started before leading them all into an elevator of some sort, though it wasn't a stone elevator operated by earth benders like all of them were accustomed to, the elevator seemed to be steam operated and was raised by heat. Aang remembered, though, seeing similar technology used when him, Katara, and Sokka visited the Northern Air Temple.

"Located at the top of the tower is the signal that is used to pick up communicational waves from other smaller towers just like this one located all over the world." Hazuki told them. "We're also able to contact any of the air ships, steam boats, and locomotives traveling to warn them of any trouble or conflicting schedules beforehand."

"A tower this big must have a lot of people to run it?" Aang mentioned as the elevator finally stopped and the four stepped out to the top floor of the tower. Inside, as many of the other floors, were rows of chair and desks of people working at their stations. They seemed to all being wearing some sort over heavy covering over their ears as they pressed their fingers quickly and precisely down on keys of another sort. Aang, Katara, and Azula stared at the people before them. Located in the center, though, seemed to be the tall signal pole that was seen at the top of the tower, it perturbed through the center of the room, causing anyone who wanted to get to the other side to walk around the giant signal.

"Does this answer your question, Avatar Aang?" Hazuki smiled.

"Well, kind of."

"Yes," Hazuki began to monologue again triumphantly. "Tower Republic has twenty floors of teams working around the clock on making sure the other smaller towers can get our messages."

"Do they talk to each other on telephones?" Aang asked.

"Some floors do….and others use a little something we liked to call Mo Code." Hazuki answered.

"Mo code?" Azula echoed and snickered a bit.

"Yes, it's a form of code invented by none other than Gan Mo that we use instead of talking on the telephone."

"How do you send it?" Azula asked as she looked at everyone and everything.

"As you can see our Mo Code team is typing in the codes onto these typewriters and the messages are transferred to whatever tower the code is sent to."

Aang looked over at the typewriters and saw the characters that the people were typing. They didn't look familiar.

"I don't recognize these characters." Aang said.

"That's because these are Mo Code characters," A woman working on the writer answered Aang instead. "They're simplified to make the sending and typing process easier."

"Oh," Aang smiled and walked back over to Hazuki, regaining Katara's hand while listening to Hazuki rant on and on about how much the tower would better the world in so many different ways. He squeezed his girlfriends hand again and Katara offered him a sad smile.

Azula still continued to marvel around her as she walked around the signal to the other side of the room and hoisted on the wall was a circular device that ticked. There were three long poles coming from the center and though two of the poles didn't seem to be moving as Azula stared at it, the third pole ticked and moved every second. The other two poles seemed to be pointing to the numerical characters she already new.

"Amazed by out clock, princess?" Hazuki smiled.

"C-clock?" Azula stuttered. "I recognize the numerical characters, but I don't understand what it's supposed to be saying.

"Well we figured if we added up just how many hours are in a day we get 24 hours," Hazuki explained. "So why not have an accurate reading of exactly what time it is? Besides, Tower Republic is on a very tight schedule all day long and we need to be precise about timing."

"So, what does it say now?"

"It's exactly four o`clock." Hazuki told her.

"Four…o`clock."

"Yes."

"….But there have definitely been more than four hours in this day." Azula countered.

"Yes, but we only measure the time up to twelve, then we start over again."

"Well, what's at twelve?"

"Twelve can be either twelve at midday or twelve at midnight."

"This is so complicated." Azula sighed, still staring at the device intently and finding little to make the "clock" make more sense to her.

"We're ever working on making these clocks pocket sized." Hazuki decided to add.

"Pocket sized?" Azula echoed.

"Yes, indeed, but we can discuss that later….we have plenty of more floors to see."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed like an eternity later when Hazuki finally gave Aang, Katara, and Azula a moment's piece and finally lead them over to the emergency living quarters in the first building outside the tower.

It was well into the early evening—which Hazuki seemed to call six o`clock—when they finally got a chance to get into their rooms and settle down after flying all day long.

In the living quarters they met up with all the other arrivals to the tower.

"So you survived Hazuki's speeches, huh?" Toph snickered when she bumped into the trio, Yuexi not far behind.

"Well, he sure can talk," Aang smiled and hugged his friend dearly.

"Where's Sokka?" Yuexi asked sadly, looking for the older water tribe boy. It wasn't too much of a surprise that Yuexi and Sokka had gotten a long rather well after Zuko, Mai, and Azula set off for the capital. Even though Yuexi was a tad older that Sokka, the two seemed to hit it off well, and Sokka was saddened when Yuexi and Toph finally went back home.

"He's back home," Katara answered, and Aang was surprised to hear her voice. She had been so quiet since they had arrived. "He needed some time to himself."

"Anything from Suki?" Yuexi asked as well.

"Nope, not that I know of," Katara answered for him, her bitterness towards Suki for breaking her brother's heart coming through her every word.

"Well, we were just about to head for dinner, you guys coming?" Toph asked.

"Yeah!" Azula exclaimed, feeling hungrier and hungrier by the second, and Toph, Yuexi, and Azula went to the mess hall to receive some dinner while Aang told them they'd catch up after Aang and Katara moved their things into their room.

The rooms were small and rather cramped, but it was only an overnight stay, so they didn't need anything too comfortable.

"Are we both going to be able to fit in this thing?" Katara asked Aang when she started at the futon carefully placed on the floor. "It seems kind of squished, doesn't it?" Aang walked over and looked over at the futon as well, squinting.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is kind of small." He walked over to their luggage and then turned back to face Katara. "Well, I know you packed some extra blankets, so I can just sleep on those and you can take the futon." Aang told her and Katara smiled at his selflessness walking over to him and hugging him from behind; the jump his body made when she placed her arms around him told her that he was surprised by her motions.

She kissed his neck softly while Aang placed his hands over hers at his waist and smiled, leaning back against her for a moment.

"Do you want to talk now?" Aang asked her and Katara immediately pulled away, a gesture which Aang wasn't surprised by.

"Maybe before we go to bed?" Katara smiled nervously and Aang turned towards her, crossing his arms.

"Katara….." Aang sighed.

"We can talk before we go to bed, okay?" She repeated and kissed his cheek. "I'm getting hungry now." She told him and pulled him with her out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a dinner while Katara and Toph gushed on about something while Yuexi and Azula seemed to be in conversation Aang took Katara's hand gently and pulled her back into their room after saying goodnight to everyone.

They would wake up early to get their team together and get the transportation needed to go to their first stop, but for the moment everyone was sleeping. That is, except Aang who, after saying goodnight to Appa as well, had surprisingly convinced Katara to finally talk to him about the conversation they had started on that afternoon.

"So…?" Aang started, swinging a sleeping shirt over him and slipping under the blankets he had laid out for himself next to the futon Katara was sleeping in. He placed his had onto Katara's hip for reassurance.

"So…" she trailed.

"Katara…."

"Yes?"

"You know what."

"I already told you at least some of it."

"That there's something I have to do that you can't help me with….that's pretty vague and scary at the same time, Katara." Aang told her, a little harshly.

Katara winced. "It's not easy to tell, Aang."

"Are you afraid I'll get mad or something?"

"…Well…I know you won't be mad, it's just I won't like the result of this situation."

"Maybe if you tell me the result will change?" Aang smiled innocently, trying desperately to pull the confession out of her. Katara just shook her head, laughing sadly.

"I wish….but it'll never change."

"Well, at least let me help you." Aang told her, hugging her tightly, not caring if the positioning was a little awkward. "Please Katara."

"It's just that….well, I can't….I mean….there's something wrong with me."

"Something like what?"

"Like….some that you need me to do and I can't do it."

"Katara," Aang yawned. "You're not making any sense." He let go of her and flipped over on his back, realizing how tired he suddenly was. "Now what can't you do?"

Katara was silent, she looked over at him, yawning and looking so adorably perfect wrapped in his blankets while he let her have the futon and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Go to sleep Aang." Katara told him softly. "You're exhausted."

"Oh no," Aang told her lazily. "You're not getting out of it that easily." Katara just laughed and took him in her arms giving him one last peck before she saw him smile and realized her girlish charms had snaked her out of yet another almost-heart attack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Although Aang was extremely tired something within him woke him up and told him to actually take some of Zuko's advice. Before he had even noticed what had happened he realized he was asleep and was still just as in the dark about Katara as he had been before they talked. He sighed and sat up, trying very hard to remove Katara's locked arms around his waist without waking her while he got up from his blankets.

"_Either be patient or snoop around until you find out what she's hiding" _is what Zuko had told him a few days ago and he decided that maybe reckless invasion would quell the fact that he was dying to know her secret.

He tip-toed through the room began rummaging through their luggage before Aang realized he just couldn't do it. He couldn't completely invade Katara's privacy and go through her stuff looking for answers because he couldn't be patient.

He was about to make his way back to his blankets before he bumped his foot against the luggage for he couldn't see in the candle-less dark and with his thump and he knocked over the bag and the clothes that were within fell out. Aang quickly put everything—though not at neatly—inside until he realized there was an odd small book wrapped in worn leather, he was about to toss the book aside when some papers fell out and with every intention of putting them back and casting the book aside but before he made a move he realized there was suspicious writing over the papers.

_Office of Doctor Peng_

_Diagnostic 12…..prolactin level 72%_

_Office of Doctor Peng_

_Diagnostic 3….prolactin level….high_

_Office of Doctor Peng_

_Diagnostic1…..patient has hyperprolactinemia._

"What in the world….?" Aang said to himself. "Hy…hyperprolactinemia?" he sounded out. "What is that…..and why does Katara have so many doctors' notices in her bag?"

"Aang?" Katara's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

"K-Katara?" Aang jumped up and stuffed the paper into her bag quickly. "How long have you been awake?"

"I heard noise and I saw you were up….is something wrong?"

"N-No…nothing's wrong, why would something be wrong this late at night?…..That would be silly."

"Um, okay…well come back to bed."

"Alright." Aang shivered and crawled back into the blankets beside her. She turned over and smiled a lovingly at Aang that was even seen in the darkness of the room.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He told her before turning over.

Aang bit his lip in nervousness before he went back to sleep. Now not only would Katara's unknown secret keep him awake but now he knew something he wasn't supposed to.

If Katara's secret and this mysterious doctor's diagnostic of having hyperprolactinemia were somehow related then Katara's issue was really what she had been hinting at. Something was wrong with her….so wrong what she had to see a doctor multiple times. But until he knew what this illness was, he was still clueless on how to help or even how to approach the problem.

All he wanted to know, for the moment at least, was how she managed to keep the fact that she had routine doctor's check-ups going on a secret from him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning everyone had to say goodbye to the Tower Republic, but before then they had to meet their teams.

"Hello everyone," Aang greeted. "I'd like to thank all of you for agreeing to be a part of the Fire Lord's help and rescue team."

"There will be three teams," Aang continued. "And I'm sure you all know you're teams based on the letter you received from the Fire Capital council….I hope to hear positive reports from all of you and once you are done with your assigned territories your team is to report back here at Tower Republic for your next assignments."

"I hope you all have enjoyed your stay here at the Tower Republic and I hope you enjoy your complimentary Gan Mo Progress pocket clocks!"

With that Aang stepped down from the podium he was on and rejoined his team, smiling as his team members greeted him.

"It's good to see you again Avatar Aang." Ren—the second in command and now leader of the Kyoshi Warriors—greeted Aang properly. Aang just shook his head to Ren's formal titles and bowing.

"I already told you, Ren, you can just call me Aang." Aang told her cheerfully and Ren just smiled at the boy.

"Alright….Aang…..it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

Just as the greetings between the Kyoshi Warriors, Aang, Katara, Azula, Toph and Yuexi continued a few more familiar voices came into the scene.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Avatar himself….long time no see." Aang heard Jojo's voice call out to him he turned around, smiling rather childishly and hugging her all the same. Jojo just embraced the boy back, patting his head and leaning down so they were eye to eye.

"How have you been doing, kid?"

"Well….I'm engaged." He whispered to Jojo, even though Katara could hear every word he was saying.

"Congrats!" Jojo exclaimed. "I always knew you'd grow up to be a lady killer."

"J-Jojo…please." Aang hushed her when Katara raised a brow to their conversation.

"Well, I guess I'm doing alright for myself too." Jojo told him.

"Are you sure…last time I saw you…." Aang trailed, remembering very well that Jojo had gone off with the group of people to see if the remaining loyal Black Jade members were going to reboot the rebellion and how she had suffered a bad injury during the final battle.

"…was months ago and I'm fine." Jojo finished for him. "I told you, I've had to endure worse scars."

"Alright, alright." Aang laughed before he noticed that there was another person behind Jojo, standing quietly. "Um…hello?" Aang said to the boy behind Jojo.

Jojo just rolled her eyes and pushed the boy from behind her. "Stop being so anti-social…this is the Avatar here, show a little respect."

"I-It's okay…." Aang waved his arms, trying not to intimidate the boy even if Aang was younger than him.

"Aang, this is Henai." Jojo introduced for the shy boy. "You two have actually met before, at least that's what Henai says."

"Really?" Aang questioned drawing a blank on ever meeting he boy before that is until he got a better look at him and his eyes widened.

The last conversation he had with this boy was on the battle field when the White Lotus and the Black Jade were at war.

Henai and him were on the same combat team and used to spar regularly when at the Black Jade and Aang remembered how betrayed Henai felt upon finding out that Aang was actually a spy and the Avatar to boot. That same battle, though, Aang could've sworn he saw Henai switch sides and fight against the Black Jade by the time it was all said and done.

"I was very inspired by you're bravery and what you did with the Black Jade Avatar Aang." Henai finally spoke up, bowing gratefully to the younger boy. "It's made me want to make a difference in this world as well."

"Glad to hear that." Aang smiled. "And you can just call me Aang."

Across the room, Toph and Yuexi were just standing against the wall, talking quietly while everyone else mingled.

"Will you stop that," Toph groaned when Yuexi stepped behind her and pulled her back against him, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Stop what?" Yuexi teased and only pulled her closer.

"Yuexi…." Toph laughed before she felt old yet familiar vibrations coming towards her. "Oh no…" Toph muttered under her breath and before she could push Yuexi away the Duke was already running up to her.

"Toph!" He called out happily.

"The Du-" was all she could get out before the younger boy crushed her in a tight hug.

"Toph I missed you….I can't believe we're on the same rescue team!" He told her and only hugged her tighter before Toph was able to push him away gently.

"I…uh…I missed you too The Duke." Toph told him and The Duke's smile only widened. In the background, though, Toph could feel Yuexi's eyes burning through her back….and not pleased eyes either.

"Who's this?" Yuexi asked, trying to sound friendly and failing.

"This is The Duke, he's a…uh…he's an old friend." Toph answered slowly.

"Hi…are you a friend of Toph's?" The Duke asked.

"No, actually, I'm her-"

"Yes…he is." Toph cut him off. "He's my friend Yuexi."

"Nice to meet you." The Duke bowed to the older boy before telling Toph he'd catch up with her later and running back to Pipsqueak.

Immediately Toph turned in Yuexi's direction, frowning an already anticipating that she was in some kind of trouble.

"Look…Yuexi, I-"

"Save it Toph…I'm not stupid, I can put two and two together."

"Oh yeah and what's that supposed to mean?"

"You have an ex-boyfriend that you didn't tell me about."

"He wasn't my boyfriend, Yuexi, I swear."

"Whatever."

"Oh grow up." Toph yelled when Yuexi began to walk away.

"Well apparently you go for younger guys now." He yelled as well and left the room.

"Yeah…well….!" Toph trailed but realized she was only yelling to air.

She sighed….that hadn't been her best move…but she didn't want to break The Duke's heart by telling him that everything they went through meant nothing….

And with that, Aang's rescue group was off, a group consisting of a small number of only fifteen was escorted to their first destination: the earthquake shattered town of Mien.

**Some super character drama will be happening next chapter so stay tuned. Katara's secret is slowly coming to the forefront now and the Duke is back and has his sights set on Toph (I smell a The Doph/ Toexi conflict coming). Jojo's back! And for those of you who don't remember Henai, you can re-read the battle portion of chapter 34, which was the only chapter he was in and mentioned in.**

**As for the Tower Republic, yes, it's a 20 story communicational tower, which, to us, isn't really that tall, but in the Avatar world I'm sure a 20 story building is very spectacular. And their usage of "Mo Code" is in relation to Morse code. I figure that the Avatar world already has some sort of multi printing system due to the fact that in the episode "City of Walls and Secrets" it was shown that Ba Sing Si has newspapers an in the episode "Lake Laogai" Katara and Aang were able to go to a printer and get posters made. So sending communicational messages via typing shouldn't be too much of a stretch….I hope. And the clocks are something I fell the Avatar World should've had a long time ago. We got to see a little something close to a clock in the episode "The Northern Air Temple", but the actual invention of a mechanical clock is actually pretty old. The Avatar World already seems to know of months and hours and whatnot, so why not have clocks? But, there aren't actually numbers on these clocks, you can look up the ancient Chinese numerical characters to see what would actually be on the clock. **

**Review Responses:**

**Kataang4ever14: Thank you, and will do!**

**Dcp1992: So many questions….but unfortunately questions I can't answer. No spoilers….**

**Winnow: Haha….I always love reading your reviews….but I can see where you're coming from with the whole "why is Katara keeping it to herself for so long" kind of thing. I just always try to remember that Katara still is only 15 and is prone to overreact about certain things, especially something like this. She's not really worried that Aang will leave her, she just doesn't like the reality that Aang will have to have children from someone else. But I believe most of it is just teenage denial. **

**Private LL Church: Glad you're liking the Katara/Azula friendship, and as for Aang and Katara, you're right, Aang would have to be a total jerk to just up and get pissed at her from something like this, which we all know Aang is not a jerk.**

**Katsumara: Thanks! I think the new nice Azula is finally starting to grow on people, cause I know it's definitely growing on me. I know when I start writing another story it'll be hard to write for evil Azula again, I'm so used to her being nice now. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, glad you're liking the chapters though.**

**Kimjuni2: thanks, glad you're liking it, awkward and all!**

**Nicol D. Hayward: Awwww, thank you so much for the compliments, I'm glad you like my story so much, it means a lot. And as for Katara and Aang, I guess we'll all just have to wait and see how it all will turn out. **

**Kataanger476: Yay! 600****th**** review! Typically I reward the 100****th**** reviewers the present of being able to ask me any question about the story and I'll answer it for you, you can take advantage of it or just let it pass if you rather not be spoiled, but I always offer. Either way, I would actually like to thank you! I went on your profile and saw how this story was on your recommendations list and I was seriously touched, thank you so much for saying such lovely things about my writing and my story!**

**Destiny321: Yeah, awkward it definitely was, I'm glad you liked Aang and Zuko's phone conversation, it's been an idea that was stuck in my mind for too long and I finally got to use it, go figure.**

**RhiannaRobbins: Don't worry, there will be some more Maiko later on in this part, and as for "Azula getting a man", that issue will actually be addressed further within the next few chapters, so good call. And I'm sure this chapter answered your question on what Toph and Yuexi have been up to. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews guy and gals! I'm past the 600****th**** review mark, so you all rock 600 times more! **

**Next Chapter: Broken Festival**


	47. Broken Festival, Part One

**Alright people, the team is off to their first assigned town, the town of Mien. **

**And I apologize for the "broken" feeling this chapter might have, it does introduce a lot and skips through many different plots, but hopefully it does its job. **

**Onwards!**

Chapter Forty-Seven: Broken Festival, Part One

It would take another two days to reach the coast town village of Mien from the Tower Republic.

The teams would be traveling on scheduled airships for speed, so Appa was glad to just enjoy the ride after a rigorous travel from Ba Sing Si to the Fire Nation capital and then to the Tower Republic. It was their first night on the airship, though, when Aang was startled in his sleep to receive a message.

_It's been a while, hasn't it Aang? _Aang heard Roku's voice speak to him.

"R-Roku?" Aang mumbled in his sleep. "Yeah…it has been a while."

_I am proud, Aang, that things are working out so well for you._

"Me too….it was pretty hard to believe that I'd actually be able to do it back then."

There was an odd moment of silence between them, and Aang could see the seriousness on Roku's face. As much as he wanted to believe Roku was contacting him after all that time for recreational purposes he knew that wasn't how it worked.

"Um….is there something wrong, Roku?" Aang finally asked with a sigh. He did remember faintly how Roku had contacted him after the war was finally over, telling him that there would still be people trying to make conflict within the world. Aang didn't know it then, but he knew now that Roku was referring to the Black Jade, but he wondered what he wanted to tell him at that moment?

_Actually, I'm afraid so_, Roku sighed and Aang sighed as well. _I sense another conflict coming, one that no one can solve but you._

"What else is new?" Aang laughed a little, but the seriousness on Roku's face was enough to whip the grin off Aang's face.

_This is serious, Aang, you're real strength as a mature Avatar will be tested again._

"How?"

_Make sure to keep your eyes open for the conflicts appearing around you, it's already claiming lives and will claim more if you are not quick and effective._

"I don't understand, what's claiming lives?"

_You will learn in time, just know that you are about to tread in waters that no other Avatar has dealt with….your world is changing in ways it never has and the spirits are not pleased._

"The….the spirits….what do they have to do with anything?"

_You will learn in time, Aang….just be brave….brave and open-minded,_ Roku told him as he faded.

"Wait!" Aang called out. "Wait, Roku! I…I have more questions! Roku!"

Aang snapped awake at that moment, stirring Katara awake in the process.

"A….Aang?" Katara said groggily. "What's wrong?"

"R-Roku…" Aang stuttered.

"Roku? What about Roku?"

"He contacted me…."

"He hasn't talked you since the war was over…I wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know," Aang sighed, finally catching his breath a little from the jetlag he received after talking to Roku. He looked over at Katara, suddenly feeling hyper aware that another conflict was coming their way and they'd perhaps be in danger again and pulled her closer to him. Katara seemed to pick on that and just leaned against him, nuzzling him lightly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were told that they'd arrive at Mien by the end of the day that morning at breakfast, but everyone was already just relaxing before they had to put their best foot forward.

Azula, for one, had been feeling slightly odd. Her and Jojo seemed to be getting along well, but Azula was more interested in Henai.

She didn't know what exactly it was about Henai…he was shy and didn't really speak his mind too much, but for whatever reason, Azula was drawn to him. She could feel her heart speed up whenever he came around her, her stomach churned and her palms got sweaty whenever he'd smile at her for being clumsy or something else. Though Henai was rather shy and quiet around everyone but Jojo, he seemed to speak to Azula every now and then as well…which lead her to believe that he might like her was well.

"You know, you're never going to get him to like you if you keep it bottled up." Katara came up and said to the confused princess after she witnessed a conversation between her and Henai, Azula's blushed and overall dazed expression still in place.

"W-What?" Azula stuttered, her blush only growing.

"I'm not stupid, and neither is anyone else….it's not exactly a huge secret that you like Henai…except to maybe Henai."

Azula sighed. "Ugh….is it really that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so…." Katara laughed with a smirk. "So what are you gonna do about it, princess?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure….I mean how serious can these feelings be when I've only known him for two days?"

"True," Katara shrugged. "But you do have a crush on him, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, you should at least make a move, or try and be a little closer to him."

"You think so?" Azula blinked multiple times, seeming so out of touch with the situation that Katara had to laugh. She knew Aang had been pushing her to at least try and make nice with Azula, and she knew where she was coming from in the 'liking a boy' category, so it seemed like a good place to start, at least.

Katara nodded before answering. "Sure….I mean if you like someone and there's nothing holding you back and there's nothing serious and life threatening standing between you two then there's nothing wrong with at least getting a little closer to him."

"Alright….I-I'll do it!" Azula stood, fist balled in determination.

"Okay, okay…calm down." Katara rolled her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The town on Mien was a small and proud coastal Earth Kingdom town. Strong and more communal than ever, even after being torn apart by violent earthquakes.

Aang felt a pang in his heart as he stared at the ruins and the smiles on the people's faces when they saw the airship land, stocked with food, tents, and clean clothes for all of the survivors.

"Avatar Aang," The town's leader spoke to them first, his once fancy robes torn and muddled after wearing them for so long. "It's such an honor to have you here in our little town."

"It's my pleasure to help…I only wish I could do more." Aang said.

"You're presence here is help enough."

The man's words were certainly emphasized by the groups of people who came towards Aang and the others with flowers and other little gifts that they could find in the rubble of their town before Aang and his team were ready to start their work.

First off, of course, was the cleaning process.

Some of the people in Mien had already started that, but there was only so much tired and deprived people could do, and the extra hands were much appreciated. While the men and benders of their team helped with the clean-up process, the other members and women of the village helped with spreading food for a dinner and working out proper places for everyone to sleep until more suitable living quarters could be worked out.

While Aang and Toph worked collectively on moving the boulders and other debris into areas away from Mien, the other members not helping with the women were to fix and rearrange what was found underneath the removed boulders.

"It might be in your best interest not to stare at him, you know." Katara hinted to Azula, and as soon as the words were uttered the fire princess's face colored in a deep red.

"Wh-what!" Azula stuttered.

"I know it's kind of hard to help, but just check yourself on spacing out, okay." Katara just continued, knowing very well that Azula had heard her first comment loud and clear.

"I-I guess…" Azula sighed, flopping down on the ground, a fog of dirt clouding up as she sat. Katara sat down next to her, still amused by her complete lack of tact.

"I went through the same thing when I was in my 'staring phase'." Katara told her, obviously referring to Aang. "But that was mostly because I wasn't sure of my feelings then."

"You went through this too?" Azula asked, her wide eyes selling her as all together shocked.

"Everyone does, you know that….didn't you like that one guy you met in the mental institution?" Katara asked and Azula suddenly burned inside. Darn that Mai for telling Katara her deepest secrets.

"Well yeah…but….but that wasn't me that was…" Azula stopped in her tracks of speaking. She had only informed Aang of her split issue and since her and Katara were finally on somewhat good terms she didn't want to mess it up by telling the older girl something crazy like she had two people inside of her.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Katara asked and Azula just sat up abruptly, getting back to her feet and sorting through her pile of found items on the site as she was before, Katara following suit with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, forget I said it." Azula said, her wistful smile and blush making Katara feel anything but secure on the matter.

"So, do you really want to try and be closer to Henai or not?" Katara decided to switch back to the old subject, not wanting to pick at information that might break the fragile friendship they were working on.

"Yeah….but I can't stare, I got it."

"It's about more than not staring, Azula," Katara laughed a little. "But," She started and nudged her hip against Azula's side, budging her over to the work station near Henai and Jojo. "Working near him might be a good start."

Azula gulped.

"Come on, you…nervous? I don't believe it." Katara laughed even more, Azula obviously not amused and Katara obviously not caring.

"I'm not nervous….I'm going." She told her and eyed Katara intensely before walking over to Henai and Jojo slowly.

"Um…hi Henai." Azula mumbled, smiling nervously as she lifted her shaky hand to try and give some sort of wave 'hello'.

"Oh, hello princess." Henai smiled.

"You-you don't have to call me princess." Azula smiled and blushed a little.

"I-I know…." Henai mumbled as well.

Jojo rolled her eyes.

"Geez, you two, do you guys wanna work alone or something?" Jojo teased.

"N-no, Jojo it's not like that!" Henai screamed in panic, a deeper blush appearing on his pale skin.

"We-we were just…." Azula tried to defend as well.

"Oh man…you two are more hopeless than I thought." Jojo rolled her eyes and continued working.

Henai turned away in a huff, getting back to his work as Azula tried to do the same, catching herself starting before remember Katara's words.

"Is Azula alright?" Yuexi asked Katara when he realized the other all difference in the princess's movements around Henai. "She seems different."

"Nah, she's just got a crush." Katara answered quickly.

"Azula? A crush?" Yuexi said, seeming shocked as well.

"Yeah…she's working on it. How far she'll go is beyond me, though." Yuexi just shook his head.

"And how is stuff with you and world's greatest earth bender doing?" Katara asked in subject change, seeming to only be able to take a little of Azula talk at a time.

"Good….well, at least up until this."

"Ugh," Katara groaned. "Who hit on you know?"

"It's not me….it's her! She has something going on with the Duke, I know it."

"Wow…really?" Katara snickered. "You're getting worked up over the Duke?"

"Yeah…Toph's my girlfriend, and I know those two had something going on."

"You do know the Duke is only ten-years-old don't you?" Katara mentioned.

"Well…." Yuexi stuttered.

"And that those two never dated….and that I'm pretty sure you're just overreacting."

"They never dated?' Yuexi blinked.

"Nope."

"Man…I thought Toph was lying when she told me that." Yuexi admitted in shame. "Oh man….I'm pretty stupid huh?"

"Well, you made a mistake…it's understandable, I mean it's pretty obvious the Duke has a crush on Toph, but he's too young to try anything and I know Toph's not going to break up with you to date him, so you can rest assured."

"I guess I should apologize, huh? I kind of blew up in Toph's face about it a few days ago."

"Yeah, apologizing is always the way to go….or in Toph's case begging usually works wonders on her." Katara added.

"Well, wish me luck." Yuexi sighed and tried to figure out a way to apologize to his anything but understanding girlfriend while still keeping his dignity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Though much work was still needed to do on Mien, a good day's work worked positively on the little town.

"I suppose out town's year's festival can go on without delay thanks to the Avatar and his team!" The town's leader rejoiced, as did the rest of the town.

"Festival?" Aang repeated, seeming a little thunderstruck and obviously tired from the day's long workload.

"Yes! Mien's yearly festival to celebrate the good harvest of the end of spring and the new summer crops." The leader explained. "And in this special case, it'll be celebrating the arrival and help of the Avatar and his team after a devastating earthquake."

Aang blushed in flattery.

"Oh, well that's really not necessa-"

"Nonsense," he was cut off. "We can commence with the festival as planned!"

The town of Mien was certainly an optimistic one. Despite the fact that their town had been devastated and that there was still much work to be done on their town before it was up and lively again, the towns people still managed to organize a festival among the ruins of the their town.

Spare torches were lit all around the broken village and the food that was laid out by the woman and other helping hands as more than enough for people to eat and enjoy.

"Do you have to get all dressed up for this, you guys?" Aang called out to Katara and Azula who were both locked away in Azula's tent for too much time. In many ways, he almost envied Yuexi, at least he had a girlfriend who didn't take so long getting ready, but even at the thought he smiled at how Katara's beauty was always well worth the wait.

He frowned, though, as well. He still had yet to tell Katara that he had discovered her secret…or at least some of it. He didn't really know how it would fair with her that he knew because he was snooping and he was sure that the initial conversation wouldn't be easy.

He sighed….perhaps spitting it out at a festival of good spirits and many people would lighten the mood?

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

Meanwhile, in Azula's tent, Katara was taking her sweet time making sure Azula had the perfect outfit and hair to 'impress' Henai.

"What makes you think he'll even notice any of this?" Azula asked doubtfully. "He's never commented on my appearance before."

"Henai doesn't seem like the 'actively speaking his mind' type of guy, Azula, you're going to have to sell it to get a compliment from him."

"Sell what?"

"Ugh…never mind."

Katara admired her work after putting the finishing touches on Azula's hair. She tried not to go too showy for a small town festival, but it was enough to notice a change. Simply dressing Azula in a tight fitting and double slitting red and yellow dress with buttons all up the front. Her hair was best left out, Katara thought, but a little braid on the front right side couldn't hurt.

"Well, your braiding is definitely better than Zuko's," Azula added with a laugh.

"I'll bet." Katara said and took one last examination. "Alright, I believe that's all I can do here, hopefully this at least sparks Henai's interest." She watered bended a small portion of water in between two rocks within the tent and froze it over to give Azula a mirror.

Azula examined herself in a very thorough manner before turning towards Katara to speak."And if it doesn't?" She asked in a downcast manner.

"Hey…don't be so down when nothing's even happened yet." Katara offered her the best smile she could conjure, hoping it didn't look fake. "Now let's go, I'm sure Aang's tired of waiting."

With that the two girls finally exited the tent, seeing Aang leaning against a nearby boulder, almost nodding off a little. Katara cleared her throat to regain his attention.

"Sure took you long enough." Aang teased and kissed Katara gently before smiling at her own choice of attire. "But you look beautiful, as always." He told her, earning him another kiss. He pulled away quickly though when he remembered Azula was right behind Katara and the second he got a good look at the princess he was just as surprised as anyone would be.

"Wow…uh…Azula…you look—ow!" Aang screamed when he felt a smack of water against the back of his head, no doubt from Katara who was looking off to the side and whistling a sinister little tune.

"You look nice too, Azula." Aang decided it was safe to go with.

"Well, it's good to know a boy likes how I look…hopefully Henai will." Azula said before running off towards the main festival area.

"Henai?" Aang repeated, but Azula had already run off. He turned to Katara. "What about Henai?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Katara smiled a little devilishly and encircled her arms around one of Aang's arms, kissing his cheek before pulling him off to the festival as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula, who was feeling rather giddy when she entered the festival, was just feeling sick to her stomach the second she spotted Henai and Jojo near the food table.

Azula slowly made her way over there, stopping where the drinks were, taking out a small cup and pouring herself some iced tea to calm her nerves.

"Calm down, Azula." She muttered to herself. "I can't let all of Katara's work go to waste just because I have cold feet."

_I don't understand why you're even trying to woo this scrap of a person. _The old Azula's voice finally screeched inside of her. Azula sighed.

_I was wondering when you'd show up. You've been pretty quiet lately. _

_I thought this was just a phase you were going through…but you're really serious about trying to be with his Henai person aren't you? _

_So what if I am?_

_We're already…._

_Already what?_

_We already love someone, or have you already forgotten Tin Ri?_

_But…he's gone….he's been gone for a while now. We have to move on. _

_We don't have to do anything. It's better this way, stop trying to force someone into our lives!_

Azula sighed. She knew her old self would have problems with her feelings for Henai. It was odd for her. She could feel the love for Tin Ri still strongly inside her, but that was all….she felt the love's presence, but not the love itself. She, herself, admired Tin Ri a great deal and did, indeed, love him…but not the way her old self did. Not romantically.

But, still, she knew her crush on Henai was her own feelings alone, and despite the other Azula's feelings she wasn't going to let her old trapped away self control her evening.

_You're hopeless, _Azula told her old self and dimmed her awareness of her former within her brain as she strode over to Henai and Jojo proudly.

"Hi, Henai," Azula greeted happily, her smile only growing when she realized Henai smiling as well.

"Hi, princess-uh, Azula." He stuttered.

"How are you two enjoying the festival so far."

"It's great, everyone's treating us like royalty just because we helped out for one day." Henai told her.

"Yeah."

"But, I suppose you already know what that feels like, huh?" Henai mentioned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, man, you two," Jojo groaned and placed down her cup. "I'm going to go change out of these work clothes and into something for the party, so you two just….hang tight, okay?" Jojo winked and removed herself from the festivities for a while.

"Oh, well, Jojo wait!" Henai called out, reaching out his arms in Jojo's direction until she was gone. He darted his eyes around for a few moments, seemingly contemplating on something before he looked up at Azula intensely.

"Uh…" Azula trailed when she realized it was just the two of them.

"Actually, Azula, I was wondering if we could talk about something?" Henai suddenly said as soon as he made sure Jojo was out of sight.

"R-really?" Azula perked up happily.

"Yes…I, uh, I need help with this girl….that I like…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang came back to Katara after getting them some more food to eat, the two simply listening to the music of the local band as they played atop the remains of an old house.

"You've been awfully quiet since we got here." Katara mentioned. "If you think I'm mad because of the Azula thing, don't sweat it, I was just teasing you."

"…I know." Aang said slowly and dryly.

"…Okay….then you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Katara asked instead of dwelling on his tone. "This is supposed to be a festival….you know, fun?"

Aang was just silent, taking long breaths and staring determinedly down at his folded hands. He finally managed to look up at her moments later, his eyes wide and slightly saddened and all the more worried.

"Hyperprolactinemia?" He said awkwardly, surprised that he remembered how to pronounce it. "What is that?"

Now it was Katara's turn to have wide and worried eyes.

Oh no, she thought….she was busted.

**I know I'm going to have to dodge the ton of eggs you guys are gonna throw at me for ending the chapter will this particular cliffhanger…sorry. But, I'm sure you all are completely excited for the next chapter! I know I am!**

**So, seems like we have tons to resolve here, we've got Aang and Katara's problem, Yuexi still needs to apologize to Toph, and is Henai confessing to Azula? **

**All shall be revealed next chapter!**

**Review Responses: **

**Kataang4ever14: Thank you so much, and I'll be sad as well when this story is finally over, it's been such a big part of my life for years now, and I've really grown attached to it. Either way, though, it excellent reviewers like you who make every long chapter worth it every Friday! And as for Aang and Katara, this chapter opening up and new stage in this issue, but it's not completely out yet…so I suppose I'll have to put you under more torture. At least it's the good kind of torture, though. **

**Kataanger476: Haha, thank you, I'm glad my dramatic writing intrigues you. And for you answer, yes, there will be more action scenes, one will actually be at the end of part 5 and hopefully another within part 6, I'm not gonna say what…but…I remember you mentioned you wanted to see some Avatar State action…..**

**CaptainQuirk1701: Why hello there, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the technological advancements in the story, and as for Katara's secret…it's true, she has been keeping it way too long. **

**Kimjuni2: Yes, poor Aang indeed. And as for Azula and Commander Hazuki, I'm sure this chapter confirmed that Azula's eye is not for the commander, either way, though Hazuki is pretty old for her, even though his age wasn't mentioned in the previous chapter, he's around 40-years-old, so I don't see any Azula/Hazuki in the future (cringes). **

**Katsumara: Thank you, and I'm glad you caught the little Suki moment there. We can all assume that Katara wouldn't be pleased with Suki after she broke Sokka's heart like she did, even if the two are friends. And I'm sure this chapter and the next will kind of answered your answers about Katara's secret and the problem with The Duke. **

**Winnow: Yeah, I've had that particular cliché happen to me sometimes as well, and it usually never ends well then either. As for Yuexi, I can see how he would be uncharacteristic, but I tried to build that reaction off of a very old chapter….chapter 18 to be exact. Jealous Yuexi, in that chapter, was described to be having "little words, acerbic tones, and being completely irrational and childish", so I was drawing from my previous character design of Yuexi there. And yes, Gan Mo does have the power of twenty inventors, though he does invent his inventions in groups that all have similar qualities he still is a very busy man, though he did have help, Commander Hazuki actually helped Gan Mo out a lot with the Tower Republic, so those two can kind of be considered partners in crime in some ways. And actually, when Hazuki said it was the third month of the tower being in operation, he didn't mean it wasn't the third month since it was build, only the third month it's been finished and functional. It is the Avatar world, but not even they're that good. Anyways, I suppose I'm poking as well, but we're both mature people here…knowledge for knowledge I suppose. **

**Private LL Church: Yes, I do enjoy teasing, but this part does open the door a lot more for this issue, as I'm sure you can already see. And yep, you called it, the Tower Republic and Republic City are in the same circles in this story…but their fates and rolls in the story are completely different.**

**Drawolftiger: Haha, sorry…the truth shall be revealed…eventually anyways. **

**Millergirlxx9: Okay, first of all, wow, you rock so hard for writing a review that long and reading the whole story in two days…that takes skill. I'm still shocked at how much effort you put into reviewing the story and I'm glad that you posted your opinion on each part and plotline, not much I can say in return other than thanks a ton! I had a blast reading your thoughts and I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Thank you all for the kind words and even kinder reviews….you all make writing this story completely worth it! Keep it up guys!**

**Next Chapter: Broken Festival, Part Two **


	48. Broken Festival, Part Two

**Since I know you all are probably foaming at the mouth to see what's up with Aang and Katara, I'm not gonna waste time with a long note.**

**Sorry in advance, though, about grammatical errors. I haven't edited this chapter for those mistakes thoroughly yet, so if it's unbearable to read please let me know. I will edit it soon though.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter Forty-Eight: Broken Festival, Part Two

"I'm sorry, what?" Katara said after the longest moment of her life floated by.

"Hyperprolactinemia," Aang repeated, looking even more seriously over at her, his eyes hard and intense while they seemed to tear through her flesh to get an answer. She gulped, sharp butterflies churning within her stomach and her throat seeming to not want to take in air. "I know you know what I'm talking about, Katara." Aang continued while Katara got herself together.

"H-how do you know about that?" Katara mumbled, her voice still not working properly. Aang's eyes narrowed and Katara gulped, that obviously wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"I….I was going to snoop, but then I decided against it," Aang explained, making no effort to apologize. "But before I left, something fell out of your bag and when I was putting it back I saw that you had all these doctor's notices." His gazed sharpened as he took her hands within his, his touch all but gentle, but more alarming with the need for her to answer him. It only made it harder for her.

"Aang…" Katara trailed.

"Katara, please." Aang cut her off instead, squeezing her hands. "Please tell me the truth…how sick are you?"

"I-It's not that bad…" She told him, her eyes looking anywhere but his, and he squeezed her hands once more.

"You're lying to me." Aang said quietly, seeming more hurt at that moment. "Why?" Katara just shook her head. "Katara, please, be honest….this-this isn't bad, is it? I mean, you're not going to…..are you?"

"N-no!" Katara immediately assured him, finally wrapping her fingers delicately around his grip. "I'm not going to die, Aang, I promise."

"Well then, what _is _going to happen to you?" Aang asked.

"I…I'm not really sure."

"Well…what is this...this thing, this Hyperprolactinemia thing that you have?"

"I just have an imbalance in my blood and it throws stuff off a lot." Katara told him, not wanting to bog him down with all of the female-details.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, it's caused by stress, so keeping things not stressful would probably help."

"I'm sorry, Katara."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I've been all over you about this lately and putting a lot of pressure on you. I-I didn't know that-" Katara just placed her fingers gently over his lips, hushing him gently.

"Don't, Aang, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Apologize….none of this is your fault, _at all_."

All Aang could do was sigh, pulling his fiancé gently against him and kissing her hair.

"I just want to be here for you." He whispered to her. "You don't have to hide things from me."

Katara's eyes widened harshly from their relaxed state as soon as Aang finished his sentence. He said she didn't have to hide things from him anymore…and the whole conversation was going a lot better than she thought it was…so why not just finish it off?

"I know…" She told him instead. "I'm sorry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuexi felt like Toph was going to bury him in a rock pile any second.

Although she made no hesitation to go to the festival with him and be around him the whole time, the bitterness in her looks was making him seriously nervous. Plus the fact that she hadn't uttered an unnecessary word to him since their little fight…and that was days ago.

He knew she was mad at how he reacted, and he didn't blame her.

So maybe that's why she had the Duke around them the entire time as well?

"And then I jumped right out of the tree and landed on the fire bender and rode him around like he was a wild hog monkey!" The Duke told Toph with a huge grin, feeling pleased with himself when she smiled as well.

"You must have tons of stories from when you were a Freedom Fighter, huh?' Toph just decided to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, yeah, tons….I'd love to tell you all of them."

"Sure…" Toph smiled and placed a hand on the Duke's shoulder, the younger boy blushed and Toph's smile lessened when she could feel Yuexi body temperature increase as much as the Duke's, though for entirely different reasons.

"Toph," Yuexi's voice broke through his initial silence, and Toph jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. "Toph," He said a little louder when he got the hint she was just going to ignore his quiet call.

"Yes, Yuexi, what is it?" She asked rather formally.

"We need to talk." He told her.

"Maybe later, Yuexi…" Was all she left him with. "I promised Duke I'd talk to him too."

"Toph," Yuexi sighed, his shoulders shrugging and feeling more than worn out with the situation.

"We'll talk….okay?"

"Fine…"

Toph had a lot on her plate as well. Of course she was frustrated with how immature Yuexi had been about the Duke's presence, but then she could tell where he was coming from. Needless to say she was playfully messing with him by hanging around the Duke so much, but she did really need to talk to him. The Duke's feelings towards her weren't very hard to figure out, even for her, and although she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to give him the wrong idea either.

Her bitter sense of amusement was over, and it was time for everyone to get a good talking to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Um, okay…?" Azula stuttered, not really knowing what to say to Henai's comment.

"I know it's really odd but I have some trouble getting the words out." Henai explained to her.

"It's okay….I do too." Azula blushed, her eyes darting around the festival and finally resting on her shoes.

"I…I didn't know you liked someone, Azula." Henai said, his eyes seeming all the more clueless.

"Well, yeah…" Azula trailed, just as clueless as Henai was. The two of them stood in awkward silence in Henai's muttering and Azula's blushed until Azula couldn't stand it any longer. She remembered Katara's words of 'putting herself out there', so she took one huge gulp and spit it out.

"I…I, uh….I really like you Henai." Azula told him softly. Her eyes still cast at her shoes and her fingers twiddling violently with the bottom fringe of her dress.

"W-what!" Henai exclaimed. His clueless eyes dilating heavily.

_Stop this! _The old Azula called out angrily. _What on earth do you think you're doing confessing to him! _

_Shut up, _Azula countered coldly. _I can confess to whoever I want._

"I know we've only known each other a few days," Azula pushed forward nervously, still not looking at him directly and her blush only deepening. "But…I think we can be great friends…and maybe…more than friends?" She finally looked up and saw that he was just as red as she was. His bangs hide his eyes when he casted his head down as soon as he saw her look up at him. She smiled….he looked so cute when he did that. She heard his breath hitch when she took a step closer to him.

"Henai…?" She whispered shakily.

"A-Azula…I…uh…I…wasn't…I-I wasn't talking about you." He finally managed to get out and he exhaled heavily after uttering the words.

Azula went numb.

"W-what?" Azula choked.

"When I said a girl I liked…I meant I really wanted your help, not that I, uh, liked you….at least that way." He told her slowly.

"Oh…um, I-"

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression."

"It's okay…I was just joking." She lied, laughing in a pathetic attempt to make the embarrassment go away. "Just pretend I never said it."

"Azula…are you?-"

"I'm fine…really…now, uh…who's this girl you like who's not me?" She asked him instead.

"Well," Henai continued, dropping his head again and letting his bangs cover his eyes and flushed face. "It's….it's Jojo."

Azula would've slapped herself if she wasn't in public. She had actually thought Henai liked her when she didn't know how she missed how much he liked Jojo. Looking back at the two's interaction, it was rather obvious, but I suppose no one really paid too much attention to them two. She sighed inwardly.

_You see…now we look like a completely fool…this is what happened when you let stupid emotions take you over. _The old Azula chastised.

_Like you're one to talk about 'stupid emotions',_ Azula countered coldly once again, before turning her attention back to Henai.

"Oh," was all Azula could manage to say on the situation. "That's…that's great."

"I guess it would be kind of odd to ask you to help me, now, huh?" Henai smiled wistfully, hoping to lighten up the mood and knowing he was failing miserably.

"Well, if you really do want my help….I guess I can…" Azula trailed.

"No, no…it's alright…I've got to man up and just tell her myself." He said confidently, though his nervous sigh afterwards decayed the effect of his earlier comment.

"Well, she's coming now." Azula mentioned, pointing over Henai's shoulder to a newly dressed Jojo walked towards them. Henai swallowed hard at her changed, and slightly fancier, outfit as well as just her overall confidence with each step she took. Azula frowned as she looked at him, the way he was staring at her at that moment.

"You know…someone told me that you shouldn't stare at someone you like…" Azula told him softly before seeing herself away from the table.

"Wait…Azula!" Henai called as the princess walked away, but she just continued to walk.

"Screwed up, huh?" Jojo snickered as she came up from behind him, startling Henai a bit.

"Jojo!" He exclaimed. "Don't…don't scare me like that."

"So, I'm guessing stuff isn't too hot with Azula right now?" Jojo asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Not really…" He sighed.

"Awww, don't worry, you'll get her next time."

Henai just sighed again. She didn't get it.

"Jojo…I don't like Azula that way."

"But you just told me this morning that you had a girl you liked that you wanted to confess to today." Jojo said.

"Yeah…but it's not Azula."

"Oh, I see, you've got it for one of those Kyoshi girls, huh?"

"No!" Henai finally exclaimed, taken Jojo aback at his sudden outburst. "No, Jojo! I don't like Azula and I don't like any of the Kyoshi Warriors! I like you!" He panted once he was finished, looking intently into her eyes.

"H-Henai…are you being serious?"

"Yes," he breathed, grabbing her hands loosely, stepping closer to her. "I want to be with you, Jojo…"

"Wow…" Jojo blushed, covering her mouth with one of her hands. "I don't mean to sound like some sappy romance story, but this is all really sudden." Henai squeezed her other hand, smiling warmly at her in a manner that Jojo couldn't help but smile back at.

"You must've worked up a lot of guts to say this to me, huh?" Jojo suddenly snickered, not wanting to bury herself too deeply in the romantic mutters.

"Yeah," Henai breathed, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Well, I'm proud of you." She told him cheeringly.

"Are…are you saying that you'll be my girlfriend?" Henai asked hastily.

"Maybe," She smirked, casting her eyes over to the dancing area then back at Henai. "If you'll dance with me."

"But-but I don't know how." He stuttered.

"Oh come on, if you can confess to me then you should have the guts to dance….if you want be with me you have to shake it."

"Shake it?" Henai gulped. "What's 'it'?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula stumbled over to the eating area, figuring she might as well do something at festival other than going along with her original plan to go lie in her tent and cry. She'd rather not be alone where the old Azula could just mentally batter her for even liking Henai.

She saw Katara and Aang sitting together, tucked neatly within each other. They seemed a little more serious than just normal cuddling, though, but Azula just didn't put too much thought into that fact as she made her way over to them, sitting heavily next to Katara.

"Hi," She sighed.

"Oh," Katara snapped up from her fog, as did Aang. The two sprang apart and looked over at the princess, sitting and looking like run over death. "You don't look too good." Katara mentioned.

"I'm aware." She sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked.

"Yes, actually." Azula told them bluntly, not even bothering to play the 'nothing's wrong' game.

"What happed?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…did things go alright with Henai?" Katara asked as well, and with that Azula looked sadly up at the water bender. Katara frowned. "Oh no," she said. "It didn't go well."

"He likes Jojo." Azula told her, trying to make sure her voice didn't register that she felt like crying.

"Oh, well that explains why they're dancing over there." Aang said, pointing over to the awkward couple dancing to the festival music, as Jojo led and Henai made a pitiful attempt to follow her. Katara glared at Aang when she saw that him pointing that out only made Azula sadder, she nudged his arm harshly. "Ow, sorry." Aang winced.

"Look, Azula…stuff like this happens. Rejection is a normal part of love."

"I'll say." Aang muttered under his breath, which was met by another powerful nudge by Katara.

"I know…is it supposed to hurt this much?" Azula asked.

"Most likely…but it'll pass." Katara informed her. "There are plenty more elephant Koi fish in the sea."

"Actually," Aang interrupted. "The elephant Koi population has been dwindling significantly since…"

Another hard nudge from Katara.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"Just stop talking, Aang." Katara groaned with a roll of her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph knew this had to be done.

"Uh, the Duke?" She said as the two walked over to one of the empty places in the festival, making sure Yuexi was nowhere near them so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, what's up Toph?" He asked her cheeringly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Um, okay." The Duke hummed, not really knowing what was going on, but not fearing it too much. He was just cheery like that.

"The time we spent together on the fire nation ship and then again during the invasion and after the war was over was really fun."

"I know!" The Duke exclaimed. "Remember when we used to sneak up on Sokka and Suki a lot whenever they were out in the fields, and when we played hide a sneak with Pipsqueak and the Hippo?"

"Yeah…" Toph smiled in remembrance. "That was all really fun and I'll always remember that."

The Duke smiled again, grabbing her hand and looking up at her. "Well, you're a really fun person, Toph."

She gulped.

"Um, well, the Duke…you see that's the thing…this can't exactly happen the way you want it to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that Yuexi is my boyfriend, right?" Toph told him slowly.

"But…you said that…"

"I know," Toph cut him off. "But he is my boyfriend."

"I guess that explains a lot." The Duke said, scratching his chin before releasing her hand. "I'm sorry," he told her, suddenly sounding a little older than he was. "I guess I thought things would be the same the second I saw you again."

"You're a really fun person, too The Duke…really." Toph pulled him against her, hugging him gently in a way she hoped was reassuring. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah," He sighed, sinking happily into her embrace.

Toph made her way slowly back over to her boyfriend once things with the Duke had died down, she finally found him leaning against a pole near the dancing area, simply watching the other couples swirl in happiness near him.

"Hey," Toph said when she finally found herself next to him. Her eyes were casted blankly towards the dancers as well, though Yuexi could tell she was thinking carefully of what to say next.

"I'm sorry," he filled in the silence for her. Toph's eyes widened in a sort of shock that Yuexi found horribly cute that he couldn't help but breathed out a laugh, a smile curling over his lips. "I acted pretty stupid huh?"

"Yeah," Toph shrugged. "But, after dating you for this long I've come to expect it." She turned her body towards him, reaching out blindly for his hand and Yuexi helped by guiding his towards her small fingers, lacing them together. "Look, Yuexi, this kind of stuff is going to happen. People are going to like me and people are going to like you, it's natural. But can we not have a war every time it does happen?" Toph told him with a smirk that soon Yuexi mirrored. He couldn't help but notice that she had just said the same thing to her that he said to her when Toph got jealous of the snooty waitress at Hai Shin dining.

"Cheater," He smirked. "You can't use my own wisdom against me."

"I'd hardly call it wisdom…" She punched him playfully, relaxing a bit when he fell into a familiar wince. "But, it does sum up the point quite nicely."

"I'm sure." Yuexi choked out, still wincing and rubbing his arms from Toph's all-but-playful 'playful' punch. He bent down then though, to place a careful kiss on her cheek. As his lips left her skin he could tell that she was prepared for it, and he had a feeling that the whole time she had planned every nuance of the situation to turn out exactly the way it had.

He smiled and shook the thought out of his head.

Toph had gotten jealous of him and the waitress and he had gotten immaturely jealous of her and the Duke.

He supposed now they were even.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a long night of festivities the Mien annual summer festival was over with no other distractions.

Though there was plenty of work to do on the town the next day, everyone went to their sleeping places with all of the optimism for tomorrow.

"Don't you think it's odd that we're so used to sharing a tent now?" Aang asked Katara while they were both bedding down that night in their shared tent.

"Not really…." Katara just answered slowly. She had just got back from taking to Azula about how to handle her situation and was thoroughly exhausted. She wanted to be there for the princess, but it seemed every time she had an extensive conversation with her she felt—for lack of a better word—drained.

Aang frowned at her dry response and went over to hug her from behind. He buried his nose into her shoulder and hair, inhaling her scent in a way that drove Katara absolutely mad. She shivered.

"What is it?" She turned best she could, but Aang only tightened his grip.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her, his all the more cheery expression changing drastically as he switched topics.

"I'm fine, Aang, really….I told you that you don't have to worry." Katara tried to calm him down but his grip only tightened on her, she sighed. "But, you'll still worry, won't you?" He nodded against her shoulder.

"You're my wife-to-be…of course I'm going to worry about you, especially when you're sick."

"It's not really that I'm sick, Aang, this is…this is just something I have to deal with."

"Well, like I said, I'm going to be here for you and make sure things are as non-stressful for you as possible." He said, finally letting go of her and turning her towards him.

Katara, wanting to say something else in rebuttal, just sighed and silenced her tongue, patting his back ardently when he pulled her against him for an embrace.

She bit her lip, though.

_Say it, say it, say it! _The voice inside her screamed.

"Um, Aang?" She choked out and pulled back from his embrace.

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's, uh, there's something else…"

"Yeah?" He pressed.

"Because I have this problem…there….there might be some complications later on when we get married." She managed to get out.

"What?" Aang corked a brow. "Why would there be complications?"

"Well, I don't know how this will affect me down the line, that's all.'

"How about we fight that battle when we get there, Katara?" Aang told her gently and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. "Besides, there's no way to know for sure that there will be something wrong down the line, right?"

"Uh…yeah…right." Katara smiled lamely, hoping he didn't notice the wistfulness of her smile.

"Alright, then, let's just get a good night sleep." He kissed her forehead and made his way towards his bedroll, Katara following suit and nuzzling gently next to him, sighing contently for the warmth she felt whenever she laid next to him, and groaning from the fact that she had really tried to tell him this time and he skated over it.

She frowned against his chest before fallen asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sitting alone and broken….was your little crush really worth it? _The old Azula's bitter tone echoed through her head vexingly.

_Shut up…can't you tell I'm not in the mood for this!_ Azula yelled within herself, curling up into her bedroll more and more in agony and annoyance. She hated it…feeling rejection. It was bitter and course and left her just feeling useless.

It would've been one thing to have him just not like her, but he had to go and end up with someone else! It was cruel, cruel karma.

_Well then I guess now you've learned your lesson, huh? I told you we don't need to be in anymore relationships. Tin Ri was more than enough for me. _

_What do you mean we? _Azula shouted acerbically. _We're not two people…I'm the owner of this body which means I make the choices. This isn't a joint effort on who I can like._

_So you say, but remember, I was here first. _

_What are you, five? Grow up. _

_Says the girl who's sitting in fettle position because a boy dumped her, _the old Azula added with a smirking tone.

_Yeah, well, you know what…I-_

"Azula?" Azula heard a familiar voice enter her tent. She looked up a was filled with happy apprehensive terror when she saw it was Henai standing before her. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Azula said, sitting up quickly and dimming her awareness towards the old Azula's sneering comments. "What's up?"

"Well, uh, are you okay?…You kind of walked off last time we talked." Henai explained carefully.

"Well, duh," Azula tried to laugh it off. "I didn't want to join you and Jojo's moment."

"Yeah, but, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Azula…"

"What?"

"Please…we need to talk about this."

"But there's nothing to talk about, I said forget I said it, it's fine." Azula told him in the best happy tone she could.

"Are you sure? Because if you want to talk then-"

"I'm fine, Henai…just be happy with Jojo, okay?"

"Um…okay…." He said slowly, darting his eyes around as did she before he uttered a good-bye to her. Before leaving the tent, though, he walked back towards her, placing his arms around her fiercely which Azula returned all the more awkwardly. She leaned against him, being mindful to remind herself that it wouldn't last, and it wouldn't turn out the way she wanted to, but she might as well enjoy the moment.

He pulled away a few long moments later, smiling warmly at her before saying one last good-night and leaving her tent.

Azula, though still knowing the situation hadn't really changed, was filled suddenly with an uncontrollable happiness.

She hadn't known the romance that came along with loving Tin Ri as her former self had. She could feel her love more closely to her own heart back then, when her and the old Azula were closer together, but now, they were two separate thoughts and minds, they were two different personalities and people. And the love for Tin Ri that the former Azula had was no longer Azula's.

But this tingle she felt after Henai's embrace was enough to ensure her that she was on her way. One her way to moving on and living her own life, with her own mistakes, her own loves, and her own heartbreaks.

And hopefully, her other half would let her.

**Alrighty, people of the web world, that's all for the festival chapters. More construction going on next chapter and some character development. **

**In other news, I was reading an interview from Bryke about the new Korra Series and turns out the advanced Avatar world this series is taking place in **_**will**_** have cars and motorcycles….so, I guess my story is going on the right track that the actually show is going. Go figure. **

**And, finally, on a more serious note, Just this morning the world's fifth largest recorded earthquake hit Japan as well as tsunamis along it's coast and even tsunamis along the coasts of California and Hawaii. Let us all keep the people effected by this tragedy in our hearts and prayers as they get through this disaster. **

**Review Responses:**

**Millergirlxx9: Well still, thank you tones for the last long review. And you called it on Henai confessing about Jojo, and though Katara did tell Aang she still has the 'big' news to tell him. **

**Kataang4ever14: Aw, thank you, I glad you liked this chapter, and sorry for leaving you hanging some more, still, on the Katara situation. Hopefully she'll open up her mouth and finish what she's started soon. **

**Katsumara: Haha, thank you, I happen to like happy Azula better than her crazy former self as well. And as for Sokka and Suki, that issue is actually addressed a little later in this part, so just hang tight. **

**Winnow:…Today's fun fact: the moon revolves around the earth, the earth revolves around the sun, and the sun…revolves around a black hole…Haha, sorry about that. Actually, though, despite the misleading title, everything seemed to work out rather well for everyone. And yeah, the bigger issue of all of the natural disasters is getting worked up to. I wanted to kind of introduce that there was a reoccurring problem before jumping head first into the major plot line that goes along with it, which is, obviously, yet to be revealed. And as for the cars, they do run on steam, which, yes isn't the best thing to run on for cars, but it's the first car the Avatar world has seen and is still just a prototype, so it has rooms for flaws. I'm sure Gan Mo or someone else will come up with another fossil fuel to run on, but until then, people just ride their cars around in the city and that's really about it. **

**Chickenchick: *whips eggs off body* Sorry, but at least half that issue got resolved…so that's something. **

**Private LL Church: I can see where you were coming from with Aang's comment. Sorry if I wrote that confusingly. And the issue is half resolved, I suppose, but as I've promised a lot of people, Katara will come **_**completely**_** clean in this part, so the other half to that confession is coming…and soon. **

**Drawolftiger: Hopefully this chapter saved you from falling…and I hope you were excited for this chapter as well. **

**AmberXRose: I hope you got some of your Kataang desire fulfilled in this chapter. And, I would prefer it if you didn't kill me….(haha).**

**KimJuni2: Thank you, and yeah, there's no Hazuki romance in the future, and apparently no Henai romance either. Azula's still flying solo, but she's still got a lot to work out with herself, so maybe it's for the best?**

**Pengwens: oooo…more drama (kinda)….dun dun dun?**

**8XiongMao8: Yeah, I actually wrote Roki actually explaining what he meant, but then I remember that talking spirits = vagueness, so yeah. Plus to have Roku explain everything would've been too spoilerific as well. **

**ANessa Kedavra: Thank you, and this is true, no Zutara lerking around the corner in this story. I do enjoy a good Zutara friendship, but not a romance, so you won't find that in any of my stories. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Kataang writer…Sorry about the cliffhanger, though, but I'm glad you're joining the following as well!**

**Kaanger476: *whips eggs off body* I hope this chapter fulfilled your excitement to some extent…**

**Thanks for the tons of reviews this time, guys, glad to see you all are still going strong after all this time! **

**Next Chapter: Coast Line, Part One**


	49. Coastline, Part One

**Hey there everyone…so here's the next chapter in our rescue team's mission to…well…rescue villages along the coastlines. **

**Next up, the heading to another town which has been hit by a tsunami, which seems to fit in well with the current state of the world right now. **

**And I apologize for my mysterious leave of absence. The first week I just really **_**needed **_**a week off…you know, to have some me time. The other two weeks I was super busy, since I had a school trip to South Carolina to pack for and I had an orchestra competition to practice for. Anyways…..**

**In some artsy news, I've actually posted a picture based of the two Azula's concept called "Azula and Azula" on DeviantArt, and it turned out looking pretty good. Check it out if you want (link to my DA page is on my profile).**

Chapter Forty-Nine: Coast Line, Part One

That was all they could do in Mien.

It had been a long two weeks in which to team was helping out the efforts needed in Mien and they think they had done a great job for the first stop.

Though the city had been ripped apart violently by the throngs of an earthquake, the help of the rescue teamed proved wonders on the soiled land. Houses were rebuilt, debris was cleared, and crops were restored and ready to be planted once again. The land was fresh now, due to the shifting, so Mien was excited to have a fresh and prosperous harvest next time around.

Aang smiled upon the good his team had done and the smiles that seemed to now embrace the town even after such devastation. He had only wished he had been there to prevent the destruction from happening in the first place. Katara has told him that he couldn't beat himself up about natural disasters that he knew nothing about and Aang could only agree. But he wished he could sense when something bad was going to happen and be there right on the dot to prevent it. He only prayed that if he was ever found in the middle of a situation such as that, that the Avatar State would assist him in such an endeavor.

And so they were off to their next destination, a tsunami impacted Son Bay. An Eastern Fire Nation coastal town. The town itself had been evacuated just in the nick of time, so there were hardly any deaths—which was a great sigh of relief after dealing with the many deaths in Mien—but there wasn't as much fortune for the town itself. The waters seemed to stay in place instead of receding for the longest time, only receding only days before the team's arrival.

The jobs for the basic first day of clean up were assigned once again. But this town wasn't as grateful and cheery as Mien had been. They were a one-sided town, still heavily believing that the four nations should be four and not joined. They seemed to fear Aang more than praise him to some extent, and although the people of Son Bay appreciated the help, everyone couldn't help but notice their racist demeanor.

"Well this is something completely different." Aang sighed after the first night's work was done. He had Katara had spent most of their day helping the water along in exiting the city, and although it wasn't the hardest in the world to do for the pair, there was a lot more water to take care of than they initially expected. Plus, the tides were something to be aware of, and since they were working against nature to keep the water at bay and away from the town, it was a little tricky, and they were the only two water benders there.

"Well this town is definitely not Mien," Katara commented with a slightly sad yet reassuring smile. "But, we still have to help out every cause."

"I know, still, I wish they didn't seem so afraid of me." Aang let his head hang as the two walked over to their sleeping quarters high up on the nearby cliffs near the town where everyone else was to sleep until the work was complete. Katara placed an arm around his shoulder and Aang laid his head gently onto her shoulder.

Suddenly, though, little and quick footsteps could be heard behind them.

"Oh, um, hello there." Katara greeted first, pulling away from Aang too quickly for his liking, when she saw a small little girl trailing behind them.

"Hi," The girl said to them. "Are you the Avatar's wife?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh, well, um, actually I'm just his girlfriend." Katara blushed and rambled.

"She'll be my wife soon, though." Aang added cheeringly, placing and arm around his fiancé's waist and pulling her closer.

"I'm Nana…and I've always wanted to meet you, Avatar Aang." She told him honestly, seeming more mature than her obviously young exterior. She didn't seem to be a day over seven.

"Oh, well….thank you." Aang said, seeming a bit shocked. He supposed not everyone in Son Bay was afraid of him, to his relief.

"Well, I'll meet you back in the room, Aang, why don't you and Nana talk a little." Katara suggested, also happy at the fact that Aang was getting the attention he deserved from someone in that town.

"So…um…is there something you wanted to ask me?" Aang said when there was an awkward silence between the two. The younger girl stared up at him in deep concentration, as if she were looking for something within him. He only wondered if she was finding what she was looking for. "Um," Aang muttered on when she still failed to answer him.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Nana asked him.

"What!" Aang exclaimed, jumping a little back at her question. "Of course not, I've never killed anyone."

"But, you're the Avatar, you're almighty and powerful….you've had to have killed someone." She said, rather darkly and slightly unsettling for a young girl. Aang's eyebrow twitched at her chillingly cold tone and deeply searching eyes.

This little girl was deep, he could tell.

"Well, I don't like to think of myself as 'almighty'…I know I can be powerful at time, but I've honestly never used my power to hurt anyone so badly that it killed them."

"Well…" Nana sighed and sat down in the dirtied grass alongside them. "You're no fun."

"You think me killing people is fun?" Aang asked, not actually trying to be funny.

"It's just…you're nothing like my grandfather says."

"Y-your grandfather?"

"Yeah." Nana answered shortly, looking out to the sea beyond them as it floated slightly closer to the city, staying at bay because of Aang and Katara's work, but still too close to the town for comfort. "Grandfather Sen says that the Avatar is a powerful being that roams our world and passes off as human but is really here to invoke fear in anyone gutsy enough to challenge his authority."

Aang's eyes widened at her statement. The thought and fact that someone really believed that of the Avatar, and that they were passing that down to the younger generation as they were entering a period of piece was a little too much for him to bear at the moment. His head spun and he took a seat next to Nana, sighing heavily.

"Look, I don't want to tell you that everything your grandfather says is wrong, but I'm nothing like that, no Avatar was. I know people can abuse their power sometimes, but the Avatar's true purpose is to be here in this world and keep peace between the four nations, not to scare those who we think are weaker."

Nana's big eyes looked up at him, still searching slightly but also looking as if they had found something. _Something _at least.

"My brother never believed what Grandfather said." Nana told Aang quietly.

"Oh? Well, where is your brother?" Aang asked.

"He's dead."

"What…?"

"Like I said, he never believed what my grandfather said about the Avatar or the other nations being inferior. He got so frustrated that he just left home one day. He finally came back a few months ago with a wife from the Northern Water Tribe and thought since the war was over that he could mend fences with my grandfather."

"And..?"

"And, well he couldn't, he left a few weeks ago with his wife, but apparently they got caught in the wave coming towards the town and…" The girl trailed. Her hard voice being forcefully strong as she told her story. Aang just frowned, pulling her into a small hug which she gratefully accepted, smiling against Aang's shirt.

"I never thought I'd be getting a hug from the Avatar," she joked and Aang laughed. "I only wish my brother could've met you. He would've been so excited."

"I would've loved to meet your brother."

"Well," Nana said quickly, standing in a large whoosh all the same. "This has been great, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" She told him happily. "Then I can meet your girlfriend."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Aang smiled back before waving to the running girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That's so sad." Katara cried as Aang re-told Nana's story. "And I can't believe that her idiot of a grandfather said all of those things about the Avatar, he should be struck down for even thinking that."

"Katara," Aang chastised softly. "We don't strike people down. And besides, people living in the Fire Nation just need more time to get used to things." He explained. "There are people in the Earth Kingdom who still can't get used to being friends with the Fire Nation again."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Why is it so different?"

"Well, because, it's the Fire Nation!"

"I think you're being a tad too one-sided, Katara." Aang laughed, sitting next to his love and kissing her forehead. "But, you should be getting to bed."

"I thought we were going to…well, you know." Katara blushed a little, remembering a conversation her and Aang had that morning about how they hadn't had too much 'alone time' since they joined the rescue team.

"I know, but you've already worked so hard today, and I don't want to upset your hyperprolactinemia." He told her slowly, placing two caring hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away though, pouting childishly.

"Aang," She sighed, stressing her dislike more than usual.

"What…is something wrong?" He asked her, stroking her hair and looking genuinely concerned. Though Katara expected his actions, it still left her feeling slightly uneasy.

"You don't have to baby me. My blood cells won't kill me if we mess around for a little while." Katara told him, her arms crossed angrily over her chest, but her stubbornly blushing face dulled Aang's worry slightly.

"Are you sure this isn't just the hormones talking?" He teased.

"Oh, don't you even talk to me about hormones." She protested further and Aang just smiled. She always looked so incredibly beautiful when she got all worked up like that. And as she rambled on about how no one runs more on hormones than he does, he just smiled and nodded before silencing her with a swift kiss. Which, of course, lead to another, and another….and another.

…and another.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara was expecting Aang to be overbearing about the situation. Of course he didn't know the full extent, but the portion he did know was enough to keep him on twenty-four/seven alert. She was both annoyed and charmed by his caring nature but that afternoon she was glad they were going to have a little time apart. Aang was going off to mingle with the townspeople, on some weird goal to win them over—with Nana to accompany him—and Katara was just going to enjoy a simple day to herself. There wasn't much left to do in Son Bay short of simple clean up and re-building that could easily be done by the earth benders. So the people decided after the previous day was reserved for getting all of the water out of the city, the people would take that day off before they got back to business.

"Hey there fellow helper!" Azula ran up waving happily to the water bender as Katara sat quietly near a cliff, staring blankly towards the sea before her. She rolled her eyes as she heard the fire princess's voice approach her but put on the best fake smile she could.

"Hi Azula." She greeted dryly.

"It's a really nice day today, not too hot but then not too cold either….and just feel that sea breeze!" She said cheeringly, stretching her arms before sitting down next to Katara. "How are you doing, you look kind of peaked?"

"I guess so, I'm just thinking a lot."

"Oh…" Azula darted her eyes around uncomfortably.

"Well, how are you doing?" Katara asked, figuring since she had to deal with Azula's presence she might as well keep a good conversation going. "How are you handling the whole Henai thing?"

Azula's eyes dropped a bit and she looked blankly out to the sea as well. "I suppose I'm doing better." She answered softly. "It was really hard to see him when it first happened, but I think I'll be alright."

"You know dealing with rejection like this takes a lot of strength, you should be proud of yourself."

"I guess so…" Azula sighed in length, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her chin between her knees. Katara frowned and decided to bring the subject back to her.

"So I heard from Aang that you're sick." Azula said before Katara could think of a good subject to change to. "Are you alright?"

"Of course he'd tell you." Katara muttered annoyingly under her breath.

"What?" Azula asked.

"Nothing, nothing…I'm fine, really, I think Aang over exaggerates what I have." Katara answered in a slightly sinister chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's only because he cares." Azula smiled fondly. "You should be happy."

"I know…and I am….it's just…." Katara sighed. The same old thought creeping into her head. She knew Aang would be supportive no matter what, but what would be the situation at hand when he finally did find out she couldn't give him children?

Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she turned towards the fire princess.

"Hey, um, Azula?"

"Yeah?"

"Being a princess and all, you're expected to have children aren't you?" Katara blurted out bluntly. Azula's face colored quickly and she pulled a few strands of her hair to twiddle with as she muttered her response.

"Well, uh, I guess so…but I don't think I should be thinking about ch-children right now, and…."

"We're just speaking on hypothetical matters, Azula, calm down."

"Oh….well, I suppose so…" Azula answered more calmly. "But the weight of having children is more on Zuko than me. Of course if anything were to happen to my brother, my line would have to step in, but his children come first in terms of inheritance."

"So…what would happen if, say, Mai couldn't have any children?"

Azula eyes widened.

"Why? Did you hear something!" Azula exclaimed, sounding genuinely saddened.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Katara quickly assured. "Just, what would happen if it was that way?"

"Well then concubines would come in."

"Con-concubines?" Katara swallowed hard.

"Well that's assuming that Zuko wouldn't re-marry someone who was fertile, which I highly doubt he would do something that drastic."

"And….?"

"And…..well, you know, he'd have children from the concubine instead…." Azula answered in a softer tone, the color to her cheeks returning.

"So Aang would really have to have children….from _other _women?" Katara's eyes widened just at the thought.

"Aang?" Azula repeated quizzically. "What does Aang have to do with anything, I thought we were talking about Zuko?"

"What…oh right, right….sorry….I was just thinking about Aang so I guess his name kind of came out instead." Katara smiled, looking as guilty and nervous as anyone could be in that situation, her teeth grinded together in a very forced smile trying to convince the princess that her words of excuses were true.

"Is there….something you want to tell me Katara?" Azula asked slowly after Katara's nervous laugh calmed down.

"What!…Oh no! What on earth would make you think that?"

"Then why did you just ask me all about what happens when you can't give someone children, and then reference it all to Aang?" Azula pieced together and Katara sighed deeply within herself.

She was good, Katara had to admit it.

"Are you having that problem Katara?" Azula asked. "You know, not being able to have children?"

"Of course not….." Katara stubbornly answered, looking down at her hands, balled up at the hems of her dress and determined to not look up at the princess's intense stare. "You're being crazy." Katara said in denial once more while Azula stood.

"Well, that's good." She told her, not seeming like she believed the lying water bender at all, though. "Because if you weren't able to give Aang children that might be something you'd want to tell him…and soon. You two are getting married, and a relationship is built on trust, honesty, and communication, isn't it?"

Katara sighed again.

She was really good.

"I know that." Katara muttered.

"Okay then." Azula sighed before walking away, leaving Katara, once again, within her own thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"Grandfather, I have someone here who wants to meet you." Nana's small voice entered her household, pulling Aang inside gently.

Aang and Nana's small ventures through the village had been unsuccessful. As town leader, Nana's grandfather, Hiroshi, had brainwashed the village with his own thoughts just as much as any controlling leader would. No one wanted to really give Aang any time of day other than to dryly thank him for his patronage and be on their merry ways.

"Who is it Nana? You're too young to be bringing home a boy yet."

Nana laughed a little and pulled Aang further into the room. "No, grandfather, but it is a boy."

Hiroshi perked up from his chair and put down the scroll he was reading to see a young boy with air bender tattoos being pulled into his living room. His eyes widened.

"Why have you brought the Avatar into my house?" Hiroshi stood firmly and took Nana's hand away from Aang's.

"I don't want this murderer anywhere near my granddaughter."

"No, grandfather, Aang's not a murderer, he told me so!"

"Oh, is that right, 'he told you so'? What other lies did he tell you?"

"Excuse me sir, but how can you say all these things about me when you don't even know me personally?" Aang stepped in. He had believed Nana when she said her grandfather wasn't pro-Avatar or pro-other nations, but this was ridiculous.

"Shut your mouth!" Hiroshi called out. "Letting you into my town was enough, but now you're showing up at my house and filling my granddaughter's head with lies!"

"I'm filling Nana's head with lies!" Aang almost laughed. "You aren't serious are you?"

"What disrespect." Hiroshi snuffed, turning his back to Aang. "Leave my house, Avatar, you're not welcome here."

Aang sighed and turned to leave, but before he could get to the door he turned to see Nana crying behind her grandfather. She had been dealing with her grandfather's bigoted ways her whole life and had to watch him literally chase her own brother away until it killed him.

His fist clenched against the door before her turned back and headed into the living room.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you keep thinking those things about me and the other nations."

"How dare you stay in my house when you're not-"

"I've never murdered anyone, sir," Aang cut the older man off. "Even when I faced Ozai, I didn't kill him."

"You just stripped him of all of his power and let him rot in jail until he died?" Hiroshi countered coldly. Aang just sighed once more. He couldn't really counter that because it was technically true.

"Placing Ozai in prison like that wasn't my idea, I just did what was best for the world." Aang told him.

"Best for your side of the world, perhaps, but what about the Fire Nation? How was losing our beloved ruler to a child best for us?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I had to do what I did or else everything would've been destroyed."

"Destroyed or reborn, Avatar Aang?" Hiroshi asked chillingly and Aang narrowed his eyes up towards him. The two were locked in a haunting stare until Nana finally stepped in.

"Please stop, grandfather. Aang's not who you think he is!" She tried to explain.

"First Roku betrayed his own side and now you come in and destroy our ways of life and expect hero worship? You Avatar's are all the same, and anyone who follows you is a fool." Hiroshi told him. "Now leave this place."

"Grandfather no!" Nana cried.

"Excuse me?" Aang said in shock.

"Leave Son Bay, you and your team are no longer welcomed here."

"But what about the repairs? We're here to help you!" Aang tried to explain.

"We were doing just fine before you came and we'll be fine without you. Son Bay has dealt with harsher conditions without the assistance of the other nations and the likes of you."

An uncontrollable anger swelled up within Aang. Nana recognized that anger, she had saw it in her brother before he left. She ran up and held onto Aang's arm, looking up at him with a longing look for him not to leave. Aang sighed and bent down to Nana's level, coming in eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry Nana….but I can't stay here against your grandfather's wishes."

"Aang," She cried and hugged him fiercely. "I know you're good." She whispered to him before pulling away.

"I'm sorry for any disrespect, sir," Aang told Hiroshi sternly before leaving the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The team was granted another night to pack and regroup before heading to their next destination ahead of schedule.

Katara, for one, was ready to go beat the last few years of life out of the Hiroshi after Aang told him what he had said, but Aang succeeded in restraining her.

Everyone was off the next day, transportation called and arrived, bags packed, and all the efforts they could accomplish there before they were kicked out completed. Some of the townspeople did feel saddened by the departure, while others seemed just as emotionless as Hiroshi was. Aang just turned towards them, all watching them leave either with frowns, smiles, or blank faces, and shook his head.

"You can't change everyone's mind," Jojo told Aang and patted his shoulder. "One hundred years of war is hard to turn around in a year."

"I guess so," Aang sighed.

"Avatar Aang wait!" Nana's small voice pushed through the crowds and ran up to Aang before he loaded the airship. "Here." She said, handing him a small doll, once that he had frequently seen her carrying around. "My brother made this for me before he left and I want you to have it. Please come back to Son Bay someday."

Aang smiled gratefully, almost tearing up but handed the doll back to her. "No, you should keep this. You're brother made it for you and I know it would probably mean a lot him if you always kept it with you."

Nana just stared down at the doll, saddened as well and gave Aang one last hug before running down the ledge and waving as the airships took off.

"I'll be back Nana," Aang said as he looked out the window, Son Bay slowly disappearing beneath the clouds.

**Alright everyone, well there's an issue that's long overdue, people who still believe it the Fire Nation's dominance. There's bound to be a lot of them out there. And if anyone has been following my work since waaaaaay back in the day when I first joined the site, my first story "Fire Awakens Darkness" featured a little girl named Nana who was traveling with Aang. I'm obviously not continuing that story anymore, but I've always loved the character Nana, so I thought I'd bring her back in this story for a little while. **

**And, oh no, does Azula know about Katara's problem? And if she does, is she going to tell someone? I guess we'll find out. **

**Next chapter deals a little with more with Azula's romantic troubles and a lot more on this newly introduced issue. Also coming up soon is some more on Sokka and yes…Suki. Even Mai and Zuko get some spotlight. Stayed tuned everyone. **

**Review Responses:**

**Katsumara: Haha, yeah, everyone seemed to like the line with Aang and the koi fish. And yes, Azula's situation does suck, but I have had more than enough experience knowing that just because you like someone and you deserve to be happy that doesn't mean you're going to end up with someone. Anyways, sorry if Sokka seems very 'movie-ish', but the situation kind of calls for it. Hopefully regular Sokka will be back soon. **

**ANessa Kedavra: Oh well, thank you very much. And Azula, right now, is my favorite character to write. There are a few times where I just fall in love with the character development plot and this is definitely one of those times. I really like exploring Azula's twisted mind and prying out a good person. And as for the technology, I felt as if it was more of an inevitable thing. The series showed us countless times that this world had the ability to have all of this technology (perfect example being the drill), but the war kind of took everyone's focus off advancing and more on…well, war. Since the war is over now, I feel like it's time to focus on that. Me, I like the technology and then I don't like it, it's very iffy for me, but I wrote into the story because I felt it was kind of going to happen, and apparently I was right since the Korra series will feature all of this technology. **

**Private LL Church: Well, I wasn't really going for the whole "he didn't want to hear anymore" thing, I was going more towards "he didn't want her to stress out over stuff since he now knows the illness is stress related". But, I see where you're coming from. Sorry if it seems like I'm dragging it out too long…it's just the way the story goes I guess. **

**Kataang4ever14: Awwww, thank you.**

**Kataanger476: Well, I know you're thoughts are appreciated. And it seems the Aang/ koi fish comment was very popular in this chapter, everyone seems to like it. I actually laughed a little while I was writing it, cause it just seemed like something Aang would do. And THANK YOU SO MUCH for nominating my story for best ATLA fic in the Avatar fanfiction Awards. You have no idea how much that means to me!**

**Rawrtastic: Gah, sorry….?**

**Millergirlxx9: I'm actually a "the Doph" fan as well. I was thinking of posting some prequel stories of those two's "relationship" in the bonus story, but I'll get to that when I get to it. As for the Sokka/Suki, they won't be in the next chapter…or the chapter after that….but they will be in the chapter after that. So, they are coming. **

**Drawolftiger: Yes, oh, Katara indeed….**

**Winnow: Oh please, do tell about this fun facts you learned (seriously, do tell). And yeah, what happened to Azula sucked, but I know more than anyone how it feels to be rejected by guys (and that they're not always nice about it, either)…but enough about my sad excuse for a love life. I can agree with you on Toph and Yuexi, they're both pretty drama free people, and their personalities kind of cancel out the craziness that they could have. And yes! Finally someone who understands that Aang telling Katara not to thinking too much about it was him thinking about her stress and not just me dragging it out (I can always count on you to catch that kind of stuff). And yeah, you're totally right about the hot spots and fault lines being overdue. The earthquakes seem to moving across the globe, and it's getting pretty close to us now, so I can see issues in the near future. **

**AmberXRose: *gulp* I'm a little scared now….XP**

**Madier1095: Yeah, Aang is a lot of things, but he's still just a guy, so he has his "dude" moments every now and then.**

**Destiny321: Yeah, it does suck when a crush doesn't like you back, but Azula's strong, so she can prevail! And sorry if the wait for the full confession from Katara is killing you…it'll happen…soon actually. **

**Watertribecouncil7: Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. **

**Citrus Productions: Wow, thank you so much for the information, I never would've known if you hadn't told me. And this awards thing that you've thought of is a excellent idea, it's about time the Avatar fandom get's their own awards.**

**Forensic Fan `93: Well to sum up Katara's condition it's mostly that her stress levels produce a high level of prolactin in her blood which lowers her levels of estrogen, these female hormones are critical for a lot things, monthly periods and ultimately having children, if the levels are lower than normal than infertility is sure to come, which is why Katara is infertile and has had irregular periods—as mentioned in chapter 38—I did my research on Wikipedia, so you can search "hyperprolactinemia" on Wikipedia and you can read all about it. And, whoa, you read the whole story in one day, that takes skill XD**

**Thanks for the tons of lovely reviews everyone! Keep it up! And apparently I've been nominated for "Best ATLA fanfic" in the "Avatar Awards", so if anyone wants to vote for this story when voting is up...**

**Next Chapter: Coastline, Part Two**


	50. Coastline, Part Two

**Happy 50****th**** chapter everyone!**

**I can't believe I'm finally on chapter 50, and there's actually a lot of tension build up near the ending. **

**Well, that's really all I have to say right now….so onwards!**

Chapter Fifty: Coastline, Part Two

Their next destination was the town of Li Shang, some place that Azula was quite familiar with. During her journey in search of Tin Ri it was this town in which she met the lovely couple, Hei and Yin, who took her into their smiths shop.

Li Shang wasn't the worst of the towns they had been to. A small amount a flooding after a minor earthquakes, but there were enough small earthquakes to make it a hazard and something that needed to be monitored.

"They've all been coming from the same direction." One of the people told Aang when he asked about the nature of the quakes. "The flooding and the quakes all come from the southeast all the time." Apparently the people of Li Shang had done some previous work and went out to sea to figure out where the quakes and waves were coming from and why.

It was Toph's turn to work her skills and confirm if the people's accusations of the where the exactly the quakes were coming from was true, and perhaps even know they were coming before hand. She built a small earth tent near the coast and next to it placed a stone pillar at her side. At best, while she was sleeping, she'd be able to feel any serious vibrations while they were still out at sea.

Yuexi had decided to stay with his girlfriend for the nights she'd be stuck outside, even though Toph hardly needed protection, he felt better knowing that he wasn't just leaving her out on the beach alone to feel for random earthquakes.

Azula, though, had her own agenda in Li Shang, her first means of business being to go visit Hei and Yin in their smith shop.

"Ah, princess Azula, you grace us with your presence." Hei joked in a playful sarcasm and Azula ran up to happily hug him. The old man patted her back awkwardly, not really one for friendly and impulsive hugs. Yin entered from the back room of the shop, thrilled to see Azula as well.

"You don't have to be so formal." Azula blushed and Yin was the next to give her a hug.

"I heard that the Avatar's team was coming here, but I didn't know you were coming as well."

"Yeah."

"Did you ever work things out with your brother?" Yin asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did. And he's even trying to have a baby with his wife."

"That's wonderful." Yin exclaimed in a gleeful sadness. Hei noticed this and placed a hand on the small of her back, comforting her softly. Yin and Hei were never able to have children themselves, and Azula almost had forgotten that fact, and immediately silenced herself when that thought re-entered her head.

"So, um," Azula decided to changed the subject, becoming saddened, herself, in the process. "How's Tin Ri doing?"

"He's, uh, he's doing fine." Hei answered quietly, clearing his throat slightly. "Me and Yin go over to keep up with his grave regularly, so it's not an issue."

"That's good," Azula said, reaching up fondly to the purple pouch she always wore around her neck, the one with the chainless locket that Tin Ri gave her inside that was engraved with a thoughtful 'I'll always be with you'. She smiled. "Because I was thinking about visiting him later."

"I think he'd like that, dear." Yin smiled, as did Azula.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where are you going Azula?" Azula heard Aang's voice as she was walking towards the empty fields. She was carrying a few sparse flowers that she had found around town, much to Aang's confusion.

"Oh, I'm, uh, I'm going to visit…..Tin Ri's grave." She wondered shortly after muttering out her answer why she felt compelled to keep her visits to Tin Ri's grave a secret. But she figured since Aang knew the most about her he had a right to know.

"Oh, the famous Tin Ri, huh?" Aang said. "Do you mind if I come? I want to meet him."

Azula smiled awkwardly, both impressed and a little saddened by the fact that Aang was speaking of Tin Ri as if he was still alive and actually able to be met personally. She jut nodded either way and the two fell in step beside each other as Azula blinding lead the way to his grave, standing quietly in front of the tombstone as the wind gently rustled through her hair and dress.

Aang stared glazed at her as she stood in silence for so many moments, wondering deeply what exactly she was thinking. He remembered very well the pain he felt when he found Monk Gyatso's skeleton, so much pain he had to pour it out within tears and, eventually, the Avatar State. But Azula just stood there, not crying, but not speaking either. Maybe it was just how she grieved, he thought?

"She loved him, you know." Azula said, finally, the wind still quietly whistling.

"She?" Aang repeated, not entirely following her at the moment.

"The old me….she was the one who was in love with Tin Ri, not me." Azula explained further and Aang's eyes widened.

"Oh….you know that for a fact?" Aang asked.

"Yes," Azula answered confidently. "I feel the love within me when I'm around him, but I can tell it's not me that's feeling it…it's her….I'm sure of it."

"Well, at least you're coming to terms with the whole 'two of you' issue."

"I guess." Azula looked downwards more intently at Tin Ri's grave. "Remember that night on the balcony of the palace, when I first told you there were two of me?"

"Yeah."

"And how I said that I wanted to help my old self?"

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "You said you knew what to do, but that you didn't know how you were going to do it."

"Mmm hmm, well, the thing is, the old Azula's love for Tin Ri is the only thing that I really think will save her in the end, it's the only genuine and rational emotion she has in her at the moment. I just know that if, somehow, she was able to be with Tin Ri she'd be happy."

"That does make sense," Aang contributed. "But you have a lot of obstacles in your way." He also added. "There's the fact that she's only a subconscious version of yourself trapped within your brain, and then there's the fact that Tin Ri's…uh…well, you know."

"I know, but there must be some kind of way, _any_ kind of way….and I'm going to find it."

"Well, like I said that night, we'll help her together, none of you have to go through this alone." Aang told her gently and walked up to the princess, placing a soft yet firm hand on her shoulder. Azula turned to face him in gratitude, hugging him on impulse and catching Aang's completely off guard.

"Thank you Aang." She told him softly.

"Eh hem," Katara interrupted with a clearing of her throat. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked, half joking and half serious. Aang just raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, kissing her cheek softly.

"We were just visiting Tin Ri's grave." Aang answered calmly and turned back to face Azula, who had seemed to slip back into the trance of staring blankly at his tombstone. Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Aang just silenced her.

Azula finally dropped to her knees, the dead blades of glass crunching and breaking beneath her. She ran her hand tenderly over the stone, as if it were Tin Ri himself, suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of the old Azula's love for him. It was a strong emotion, love, and Azula didn't know if she was fortunate or unfortunate to feel the emotion from someone else's perspective first before she felt it herself.

She pulled out the locket from her purple pouch, smoothing her thumb over the engraved words and then looked back up at the stone.

_Thank you for bringing me here._ The old Azula's voice told her, actually seeming normal and not angry for once.

_No problem,_ Azula returned happily. She knew deep down there was a real person in the old Azula, and at least she was going in the right direction with the whole Tin Ri plan, since it only seemed that matters pertaining to him brought out the civil side to her former self.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph and Yuexi were stationed in the normal spots three days after their arrival to Li Shang.

"How many more days do we have to be here? Li Shang is already mostly fixed up, so why do we still have sleep out here?" Yuexi asked and Toph rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who offered to stay out here with me, if you want to go sleep with the others then go ahead." Toph told him sternly and Yuexi's face dropped. He sat behind her and encircled his arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but then you'll be all alone out here." He pouted for some reason, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'm a big girl, Yuexi."Toph groaned. "You can go sleep in a room like I know you like to." She stiffened suddenly, pulled away from him, crawling forward to the front of the tent.

"You can try to hide it all you want, but I know you want me to stay here." Yuexi teased cockily, wiggling his eyebrows before Toph raised her hand to silence him.

"No, no." Toph said. "It's not that…I….I feel something."

"Feel…something?" Yuexi repeated slowly, trying to figure out what she meant. Then he remembered the reason why they were sleeping out there in the first place. His eyes widened as well.

Before he even got a word in Toph ran out of her earth tent to the pillar next to their tent, slapping a hard hand on the sandy rock and gasping.

"What, what!" Yuexi exclaimed, lost for breath after running after her.

"This isn't good." She muttered to herself before turning to her boyfriend. "Yuexi!" She called. "Go get Aang."

"What?" Yuexi repeated in a daze, not even knowing what was going on.

"Go get Aang _now_ Yuexi, there's no time to explain, just go get him."

"Okay, okay." Yuexi agreed and scrambled off the coast to the sleeping quarters for the rescue team.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I thought you said you weren't going to do this tonight." Aang sighed in both enjoyment and slight annoyance as Katara sucked playfully about his neck. He couldn't help but give out a low moan before pushing her back ever so slightly. Katara just smiled seductively at him, her eyes hooking him in like a fresh koi fish catch.

Their lips slid together again and Aang held her waist and pull her closer having every intention of giving in to her motives when their door was opened violently by Yuexi. He panted loudly as he stood in the doorway.

"A….Aang." He huffed, not even bothered by the fact that Katara and Aang were entangled together atop their bedroll.

"Uh, hi Yuexi." Aang greeted rather casually, even waving a bit, much to Katara's annoyance. She rolled her eyes and sat up from on top of Aang, giving Yuexi a stern look.

"What is it Yuexi, can't you see we're busy?"

"S-sorry, but Toph needs you…right away. I think she felt some vibrations on the pillar."

"Vibrations?" Aang repeated, sitting up in alert once he pieced two and two together. "How big were they?"

"I don't know…but Toph seemed pretty serious about the whole thing so I'm guessing it wasn't just tiny tremors."

Aang stood from his bedroll and moved to put on his slip on robe to cover his bare chest, Katara slightly mourning the fact that their 'alone time' had grinded to a halt. She sighed a got up as well, putting on something more presentable to make a mad dash with Aang and Yuexi out towards the coast.

"Toph!" Aang called once the three of them made it to Toph's earth tent. "What's wrong?"

"This really isn't good, you guys." Toph answered.

"Is an earthquake coming here?" Katara decided to get to the point and ask.

"No, not here." Toph said. "It's pretty far away and the tremors aren't big right now."

"So then what's the problem?" Katara asked.

"They will be….and they're all coming right from Tower Republic."

"Tower Republic!" Aang exclaimed. "How can you possibly know that? Tower Republic is way far out to the east of here."

"Trust me, I know, I can feel a lot farther than you guys think I can."

Both Katara and Aang looked over at Yuexi and he just nodded.

"It's true," he answered. "She can."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do, we can't make it over there by the time the quake hits?"

"Well, we have to do something." Aang answered. "Tower Republic is a central hub of all the technology going on right now, if it shuts down then all of the schedules and communication lines are down." He looked out to the dark sea before him. "I'm going to Tower Republic."

"You can't just uproot the rescues team, there's still some work to do here." Katara said.

"I know, the whole team doesn't have to go. I'll take Appa and hopefully I can stop whatever will go on."

Katara cast her eyes downcast, knowing very well that Aang was referring to the fact that he'd use the Avatar State if necessary. She looked up then, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going with you." She told him. "We can take Appa."

Aang smiled. "Alright."

"I'll go too…I think you'll need me over there." Toph said and Aang nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm going too." Yuexi snickered and Toph just pushed him playfully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Much to Katara's dismay, Aang ended up inviting Azula to come along as well. Katara didn't expect Azula to want to come, since she thought she want to stay with Tin Ri, but she maturely accepted to go.

Aang decided that five people was enough for Appa to carry, full throttle, to Tower Republic and apologized to Li Shang for leaving so abruptly, but the other members of the team promised to stay and finish their work there, under the leadership of Ren.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Aang?" Azula leaned over the side of the saddle and asked. "Tower Republic is pretty far, it's all the way in the center of the ocean."

"I know, but we can make it there by tomorrow afternoon if we don't stop."

"Are you sure Appa's up for that?" Toph asked and Appa answered her reply with a loud groan, telling everyone that he wasn't out for the count yet.

"I'm actually agreeing with Azula on this one, Aang." Katara said shockingly, sitting next to Aang on Appa head and moving Momo's sleeping heavy weight from her shoulder to in her lap. "Are you sure flying faster than the wind to Tower Republic is the smartest thing? I mean, they're a fully functional tower, they should have plans for things like earthquakes."

"Maybe, but, I just feel like if I know about it before hand I should do _something_ to stop it."Aang told her seriously. "I wish I could've been here for all the other towns we went to before they were destroyed. And now that I know a quake is coming, I have to stop it before people get hurt."

Katara sighed.

"What wrong?" Aang questioned. "Why does going over there bother you so much?"

"It's not that." She told him quietly, looking down at the sleeping lemur in her lap rather than Aang. He ducked his head a bit to see her eyes, hidden behind her slightly messed hair in her quick attempt to leave on schedule.

"Then what is it?" Aang asked and placed an arm around her, tugging her just little bit closer.

"Do you think you'll have to use the Avatar state?" She asked him, seeming slightly frightened by the whole fact. Aang's eyes saddened as well and his grip on her loosened a bit.

"Maybe, I may not be able to stop whatever's coming on my own." He told her truthfully. Katara just sighed again and nodded. "But, you know, I told you I mastered the Avatar State, so you don't have worry about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you Aang, you know that."

"And I'll always worry about you too…please don't get yourself all worked up over this, I don't want you to upset your…"

"Please! Don't say it!" She yelled, clutching her head in some kind of agony. "Don't say anything about my hyperprolactinemia."

Aang blinked, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I never would've told you if I knew you were going to bring it up every five seconds. It's bad enough knowing I have it, I don't need you to remind me every spare chance you get!" Katara caught her breath afterwards, panting heavily before she got a good look at Aang. He looked….hurt.

"I….I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I just, I never would've guessed you would get sick like this…I just want you to be okay….I love you."

"I love you too, Aang." Katara said. "I'm sorry I said that, but I just…I need you to not be so alert about this. I'm glad that you're concerned and that you want to make sure I'm okay, but you don't have to suffocate me with it." She placed her hand over his holding the reigns and offered him a smile that he couldn't help but return. Katara blushed when he smiled at her like that, and this time was no different. He leaned forward then, kissing her seriously and sweetly. It was a long kiss, long enough to let her know that she got the point across.

Azula shook her head at the kissing couple before her, having heard Katara's conversation, she knew that Katara still hadn't told Aang the whole story.

"Those two at it again?" Toph laughed, leaning onto Yuexi's shoulder comfortably in the saddle.

"Yep." Azula sighed.

"Why the long face?" Yuexi asked.

"Nothing…just something I'm thinking about."

Both Toph and Yuexi just shrugged, carrying on their plan of taking a light doze until later in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A little later than Aang would've wanted, Appa finally finished his long flight to the Tower Republic and made it there by the early evening.

"Everything looks fine." Azula mentioned. "Are you sure there was supposed to be an earthquake here, Toph?"

"Well I know I felt something, maybe the tremors moved or something." Toph spout, a little insulted by Azula's questioning.

"Let's just land and find out what we can." Aang silenced them both and landed.

"Nice to see you visiting Tower Republic, Avatar Aang." Commander Hazuki greeted. "What do we owe this honor?"

"I know this is unexpected, but have you been experiencing any tremors, or earthquakes of any sort?" Aang asked.

"Well, yes, actually. We had a few shakes this morning. But, not to worry, Avatar, Tower Republic is built for endurance, a few tremors won't knock us down."

"That's nice, but we just came to stop anything in the near future."

"Your concern is appreciated, but not needed." Hazuki said knowingly.

"What?" Katara exclaimed, getting off Appa with everyone else. "So we just flew for almost a day straight so you could tell us you don't need our help?" Appa groaned in agreement to Katara's rant.

"Well, to be fair, we didn't exactly call you here." Hazuki said carefully and Katara just crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip, obviously not pleased. Hazuki gulped, turning back towards Aang. "You're welcome to stay here for the night and make you trip back tomorrow." He offered. "But, really, Tower Republic is built to withstand flooding and earthquakes, so you're not to worry."

Aang casted his gaze downwards, hating to feel like he had just wasted his time. "Alright." Aang sighed. "We'll stay the night."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aang, go to sleep." Katara lightly chastised when she woke up and still saw Aang sitting in window sill of the guest rooms of the living quarters, just outside the Tower. He was looking out at the sea just off the coast of the small island, Toph's earth tent stationed right near the water just as it was in Li Shang, Yuexi obviously down there as well.

"Wh-what's going on?" Azula woke as well, her voice groggy from sleep. Unfortunately, since Tower Republic wasn't built to have a large supply of guests there were few to no guest quarters—and some guest quarters were even used for the larger supply of workers. When the rescue team came there most of the people ended up sleeping in tents or spare rooms in the tower. So, as to not make everyone in the living quarters move around for them when they were just staying one night, Aang convinced Katara to let Azula share a room with them. She and Katara took the bed rolls and Aang was supposed to be sleeping on some blankets next to Katara as he did before, but he hadn't made it to bed yet.

"Aang won't go to sleep." Katara answered to Azula.

"Aang, if there was going to be a quake it would've happened already." Azula tried to reason. "You're not going to be able to keep your eyes open tomorrow if you don't sleep."

"Plus, is there's something going on Yuexi will rush in here, not even bothering to knock, like he did last time." Katara added.

Aang just sighed. "Fine." Katara smiled, as she always did when he finally agreed to something she said. She patted the mess of blankets next to her as Aang lied down and curled beside her. Katara just placed her hand on Aang's side, so she would know if he got up again. Aang just rolled his eyes, knowing that the gesture wasn't for intimate reasons but still leaned forward to kiss her forehead regardless.

"Night." Aang told her, repeating himself so Azula would hear him. The princess just groaned and waved her arm up lazily to indicate that she had heard him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't even thirty minutes after Aang finally settled down that his eyes were jolted open by violent shaking.

"Aang?" Katara said, the shakiness in her voice enough for him to confirm that there was a quake. He stood the best he could, grabbing hold of Katara's hand and then Azula's and lead them both out the door. He was thankful that the living quarters were a one story building, and hoped that the Tower Republic had a proper evacuation method. But even so, he could look up and see the roof of the quarters cracking.

"Is it going to cave in?" Azula asked as they ran through the maze of rooms and hallways.

"I hope not." Aang answered, pulling the two girls closer to him and running even faster. "But we need to get out to where Toph is." The three moved quickly, soon being met up by others fleeing their rooms for outside.

"Follow me Avatar!" One of the workers said. "The exit is this way." Aang gratefully followed him, knowing that he probably would've run around in circles since he didn't know the area very well. Thankfully, the roof didn't cave in completely while they got everyone out of the living quarters, but the cracked roof and sides did drop some debris atop the escaping people. Much to their fortune, Aang was able to shield any of the few falling pieces from the evacuating people.

The three made their way slowly towards the beach where Toph had her hands firmly into the ground.

"Toph!" Aang called.

"Well, it's happening."Toph said, her hands still rooted deeply into the ground, a little too calmly in comparison to Yuexi who looked like he was about to throw up from the shaking.

"Can you do something about it?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She spat. "Slowing the earth from moving when it's moving naturally isn't as easy as it sounds, not even for me. And it doesn't help that all of this is happening underwater."

"Well, let me…" Aang started to suggest, before the shaking slowed and then came to a stop, and, ironically, at the same moment a huge cracking occurred as well. Everyone's heads turned to see that the Tower Republic now sported a huge crack up the left side.

Everyone looked around all the same, turning to look behind them to see a crowd of people outside the buildings and people exiting the tower, everyone in shock.

"It…just stopped." Azula said, still thunderstruck as everyone else was.

"That wasn't _that_ bad." Katara said, turning to face Aang. "I mean at least no one was hurt. The buildings might be a problem, though."

"I don't know…something tells me it's not over."

"You might be right about that." Toph said, hands still in the ground.

"What do you mean."

"Well even though the originated near this island, it was still an earthquake at sea." Toph started.

"And?" Katara pushed.

"And, earthquakes at sea usually cause-"

"Tsunami." Aang finished for her, his eyes widening before he turned towards her.

"Has the wave formed yet?"

"I can't sense waves, Aang, I'm just an earth bender."

"Katara," Aang turned towards his girlfriend, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Aang, I can't just put my hands in the water and sense where a wave is, water bending doesn't work like that, you know that." Katara told him, wishing she could actually do that.

"Wait." Toph silenced them all. "I can feel a pressure and pulling a little ways out from where the quake originated." She told them and finally pulled her hands and arms out of the sand, and Yuexi dusted her arms off a bit.

"Do you think it's a wave?" Azula asked.

"Probably, it's not a boat, and the pressure is pretty high. So if it is a wave, then it's big."

"Which way?" Aang asked immediately.

"It's going to the west of here."

"Right." Aang nodded sternly and immediately ran towards Appa.

"Wait up Aang!" Katara called, running after him with Azula, Toph, and Yuexi hot on her heels.

"Why in such a hurry, Avatar Aang? Aren't you going to help with the repairs?"

"I know, commander, but Toph told me that there's a tsunami heading west of here because of that earthquake and I have to go stop it." Aang told him quickly before making his way to Appa once again.

"Aang, stop!" Katara called when she finally caught up to him, grabbing his arms to stop his pacing. "You can't just drop everything and run after a tsunami wave."

"So what, you suggest I do nothing?"

"No, just have some kind of plan before you leave."

"The plan is to use the Avatar State or whatever else I can to stop the wave from hitting the west coast of the Fire Nation."

Katara sighed. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you stay here."

"Aang, I'm not going to let you go chase some wave by yourself."

"You're not coming, Katara, it's going to be dangerous and I'm probably going to have to use the Avatar State and I can't…"

"Can't what!" She asked loudly. "Can't have me getting in the way, I can handle myself and I am a water bender, I might be able to help."

"You know that's not what I mean, Katara." He turned to her, his eyes serious and determined. "Just stay here and I'll come back when everything is finished."

"The last time you left…" Katara started.

"It won't be like that, I promise." He told her. "I'll be fine. Just stay here where you're safe." He leaned forward to kiss her then, but she pulled away.

"Kiss me when you come back." She pouted.

Aang just smiled and kissed her cheek instead before hopping on Appa, waving good-bye to everyone else before taking off.

"I'm surprised you let him go off alone." Toph said, knowing very well how much Katara suffered when separated from Aang

"He'll be back."

"And with any luck it won't take that long." Azula added optimistically added, thought doubt still loomed in her comment.

"Yeah," Katara sighed. "With any luck…"

**There you have it. Major tsunami stuff going on in the next chapter. Will Aang be able to stop it? **

**Review Responses:**

**KimJuni2: Thank you, it seems like everyone loved Nana's character and the conversation between Azula and Katara was something I've had planned out for a while.**

**Katsumara: I liked the conversation between Azula and Katara as well. Azula may have a different personality now, but she's still good at reading people, even if she doesn't realize it. **

**Kataanger476: Good to be back, and thanks again for the nomination, t'was appreciated. I don't think anyone really liked Hiroshi's character (I know I didn't like him), but I guess we'll find out what's up with him in the next chapter. **

**Kataang4ever14: Yeah, Azula kind of/sort of finding out about Katara's issue is a pretty big deal because now the question arises of 'who is Aang going to find out from?' I guess we'll find out soon. **

**Millergirlxx9: Thank you, and chapter 51 will be pretty intense. But, if you're referring to the Sokka/Suki chapter, they'll actually be in chapter 52. **

**Private LL Church: I know the whole Aang/Katara secret issue is taking forever, but as I said, by the end of this part Aang will know and this part goes up to chapter 53 so…..anyways, I can see what you mean with your opinion on Korra. I don't really know how to feel about the whole major technology thing in the Avatar world, but I do feel it's inevitable. But I can see fans of the original show going either way. When it's a show as good as Avatar was, it's hard to like something new in the same world, especially when so much about what you liked about the old show is changing. But, at least you have those continuation comics coming out next year to look forward to. **

**Forensic Fan `93: Well I'm glad that helped. I always like to make sure my used information is legit, so if anyone wants to know I can leave an accurate paper trail of research. And you don't have to stop and review every chapter before this one (that seems like a lot of work). Just read the story and enjoy!**

**AmberXRose; (sighs in relief) Whew, that was a close one XD….and yes 'oh Katara' indeed. **

**Winnow: Wow, I really liked that fun fact. It seems to go in nice with the last fun fact I gave you about all galaxies having a black hole in the center, that's probably the powerhouse for all of that dark matter. I even looked up a picture of the cosmic web and it's thoroughly fascinating in my opinion (I love space stuff). I was wondering, though, if you knew if anything such as Red Matter existed? Because I've heard theories on that as well, and I heard that it's even worse than dark matter (if it exists, of course). But, onto the chapter Aang will be returning to Son Bay, thought obviously not in this chapter. I do think that Katara not being able to hide her emotions is a genuine character trait. Even though Avatar was a "kid's show" I really felt like making things easier for smaller children to understand wasn't their motive when making up character traits. Toph's emotions were never shown as clearly or as easily (though her crush on Sokka was pretty obvious) but that's just how she was. Either way though, yes, Azula doesn't really realize it but she can still read people like a book, especially when it comes to someone hiding something. And, on another note, I actually enjoyed you comment that "a love life is only as sad as you make it", I tend to make myself more depressed than I probably should be over guys rejecting me, but perhaps that's just my personality? That quote did make me think though. And that's cool that you're going to Auburn (I heard that's an awesome school). I got a few letters from them inviting me to their campus, but I'm not really considering that school. I'm looking more at going to Ringling, since I wasn't to go into the graphic design and Animation field. Whew, well that was long….till next time. **

**ANessa Kedavra: Thank you for all the comments on my Azula character (she's my favorite, haha), and I can just tell you, the next few chapters definitely won't be on the happy side. **

**Chickenchick: I'm glad you got my review and I hope it helped, and if you ever need someone to help you with editing or just in writing in general, you can always send me a PM. And sorry it seems I'm dragging out the Katara situation, but I do have a thorough plan for that, and the issue will be resolved before the end of part 5 (which the end is almost here). So just hang in there.**

**Destiny321: Well, now that Azula knows, anything is possible, I suppose. And, yes, Sokka and Suki are coming up in the chapter after next.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I have to admit, this hasn't been the best week for me, I've been really depressed, but seeing all you guy's wonderful reviews helped a lot, so thank you!**

**And, once again, Happy 50****th**** Chapter everyone! I still can't believe I made it here, and it's all thanks to you guys. **

**Next Chapter: Anti-Progress**


	51. Anti Progress

**Not much to say other than this chapter gets pretty emotional. **

**You've been warned. **

Chapter Fifty-One: Anti-Progress

Appa had never flown faster in his entire life.

Aang knew Appa was still tired from flying for a day straight to the tower, but there was no time to waste.

_You must hurry…. _Aang heard Roku's voice echoing throughout his head. Maybe the tsunami was the dangerous task Roku had told him about? But then again, Roku had mentioned that no other Avatar had dealt with what Aang was about to face before, so perhaps this wasn't it? Besides, Aang was sure other Avatars had to have dealt with natural disasters before.

He pushed Appa further, still seeing no sign of the wave. But, the water in the air was kicking up, and the moister atop Aang's brow was telling him that the fierce humidity and fresh sea breeze in his nostrils could only mean one thing.

The wave was close.

He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, his ears filled with the cracking sound of a wave bent on destruction.

"We're close buddy." Aang told Appa. "Hopefully we can stop this thing before it gets close to the coast."

Appa groaned and lifted his head, whipping his tail to pick up the pace even more.

And with not a moment to lose, the wave was in sight. Both Aang and Appa's eyes narrowed as they saw their challenge before them. Aang inhaled, summoning the Avatar State closer to his range on consciousness just in case. It wasn't the first time he has used the Avatar State, of course, but it was only the second time he actually had to call it. He only hoped that the fact that he was actually controlling the Avatar State wouldn't make him any less powerful, especially since raw power was exactly what he needed at the moment.

Appa dived nearer to the tsunami wave, it was harder to see just how big it was in the darkness, but the noise it emitted was enough to confirm its size. He heard Appa gulp, the bison probably thinking the same thing.

"You ready?" He asked and Appa perked up, getting himself in gear and heading full-speed for the front of the wave.

The two swiftly made it towards the front, not sure if they were near the middle and not really taking that detail into account. At that moment, it was all about stopping the wave quickly. Aang ran through many different solutions in the few seconds before he made a move. He could try to split the wave apart himself, or he could just try and hold it back. He could freeze it and stop it in its tracks. But, as seconds began to get longer he knew he'd just have to be impulsive. They were rather close to land and he didn't want to have to deal with the wave at the last minute between saving people and watching them die.

Aang grabbed his staff, face serious and breath heavy. He didn't have a choice and didn't even want to take the chance of realizing he didn't have enough power on his own in the middle of it all…and so he summoned the Avatar State.

It took a great deal of concentration, letting his mind drift into the spirit world and finding the line of communication necessary to get all the power of his past lives.

_Do you need it? _Aang heard a large group of voices ask to him.

_Yes…._

_Granted…._

And the surge of power flowed. It was overwhelming at first, getting all the knowledge and power within him, but Aang tried to shake it off and do the job he came there to do.

As the glow of his eyes faded and the connection was completed, Aang held his stance firmly atop Appa, his staff falling from his grasp and both of his hands coming in front of him.

As the water's power started to mesh with his own while he tried to slow it down he felt just how powerful the wave was (he could see how Toph felt the pressure on the ocean floor). But standing on Appa trying to slow down the wave wasn't going to be enough, he thought, he had to get right in and manipulate it to do what he wanted.

"I'm going to have to do this on my own, Buddy." Aang told Appa and the bison groaned, not wanting to leave. "I'll be fine, but I want you to be safe….stay close." Aang told him before patting him and surrounding himself in a ball of air, gently taking him off Appa's head and towards the wave. Appa flew according upwards, standing nearby and still following the wave.

Aang went higher as well, getting the wave in his grip once again and feeling the strain of the two fighting powers. Shutting his eyes and trying to concentrate on how he was going to stop it, Aang realized that it wasn't the wave's initial power itself that was making it so powerful. It was the size of it.

Still because of the hour of night, Aang couldn't see the wave as clearly, but he knew it probably stretched out pretty far in both directions. The western coast of the fire nation would be totaled if the wave made it there.

So perhaps stopping it as a whole wasn't the answer? Maybe he just had to break it down into smaller waves and take it from there?

Still trying to pull back the wave as he contemplated everything he smiled and lifted himself higher into the air, looking down at the wave before focusing his attention more on the center of the wave. He closed his eyes and as he concentrated and small hole began to form in the middle of the wave and it only got bigger. He used the hole and brought the top half up the middle, thusly splitting the wave at everything but the base of it. He smiled….but, after that he was stuck.

"What now?" he said to himself and dived back to be more near his handy work. He had quickly decided to bring one half of the wave down to the right and hopefully the broken momentum would break down the other side.

The water was split in his grasp and he swopped over to the right side to begin his long trek across the right side. He had to be careful even doing this, even though he was breaking the wave, he had to keep all the water in one spot, so as to not have a huge overcrowding of water where it wasn't supposed to be.

Things were going quite well until the wave seemed to earn it's force back, and Aang could only make one steady conclusion: they were getting closer to land. A lot closer than he thought apparently.

He knew that a wave was its strongest right before it broke on the shore and the water it was pulling from the beaches was enough to completely regenerate it. He realized it when his grip began to fade, as if the wave were slipping out of his bending hand. He strained, no longer making a trek down the right side but just trying to keep the small portion he still had under his control under control. Though his efforts were wasted. He could see the land in near sight, and it would be only matter of moments before it broke on the shores.

He gulped.

"What am I going to do now?" Aang asked himself. Giving up on the wave in that position he flew forward, to the shore of the town the wave was heading to and went on the beaches. He could hear the screams of the people in the town as they ran for safety and he used the sand on the beach to bend a wall between the towns in a last effort.

In the back of his mind he knew it wasn't going to work, but he had to try. He had to try _something_.

The sand broke right while Aang was trying to harden it enough to make it a proper barrier and the wave broke. There was a dome of water everywhere, slowly engulfing the coast before Aang tried one last effort.

Holding out his hands right at the base of the breaking wave he held the water back. One the beach all the water down to the smaller drop of mist was held in its place, the entire town stopping and stared as Aang used all of his might within the Avatar State to hold if it off. He didn't know how long he was planning to hold it there, or even how long he could, but all he did know was that the wave was strong, and it wouldn't be too much longer.

"Go!" Aang called to the shocked people and everyone followed his orders immediately, continuing their screaming run to high ground while the Avatar tried to hold off a wave that could take all their lives in a matter of seconds.

Aang's grip was slipping fast and he tried to pull whatever other knowledge he could from his past lives.

_Please…help me. _Aang called out to his past lives.

_You must grow stronger, young Avatar. _

_Please…._

But, it was too late. His grasp broke and the once stilled water took back its own free will and crashed over the town.

Aang was mortified by the screams he heard as he looked up, over, and around and saw nothing but water.

"No….no!" Aang screamed and then….he didn't remember much after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang didn't know what had happened up until he heard a familiar voice try and get him to wake.

"…_..think I found him!" _Aang heard Katara's voice. He knew it anywhere.

"Aang! Aang! Come on wake up!"

"What….?" Aang moaned

"Oh thank goodness." Katara cried, sobbing as she pulled her fiancé gently against her. "I thought you were dead when we found you."

"D-dead?" Aang immediately pulled away from Katara's warm embrace, realizing at that moment how sore he was. He apparently he had a small jagged scar on his right cheek, and a few other minor bruises, but other than that he didn't feel anything….but water. His skin was dry but he still felt as if water was surrounding him, it was chilling. "What happened Katara?"

"You…." She trialed with a sigh. "You couldn't stop it."

"What!" Aang gasped. "But I-" He was cut off by Katara silencing him with a soft kiss and when she pulled away, her eyes were serious and saddened.

"I know you tried." She told him. "But you have to be strong and realize that this isn't your fault."

"That what isn't my fault?" He stood hastily, ignoring Katara's pleas saying he should stay in bed. "What's….going…on…?" He trialed as well when he made it to his window and saw that the cliff they were on was the cliff side near Son Bay. His eyes widened.

The town was completely buried in water.

"K-Katara." He cried and before he knew it she was at his side, her arms encircling him from behind and her head buried in his neck, trying to sooth him best she could. "P-please tell me everyone got away." He didn't get a verbal answer; Katara just shook her head, burying it deeper into his neck and shoulder, a dry sob leaving her lips and soon his.

He couldn't take it. He ripped himself away from Katara and made his way out of the small huts the survivors were being held in. He saw Toph and Yuexi and Azula there as well. He wasn't quite sure what the full story was, how they had all gotten there and found him, but all he needed to know at that moment was one thing.

He made his way down the cliff side, going right into the watery grave and seeing a large amount of damage within Son. It was already damaged by the first tsunami, though obviously not at this terrible of a scale. Bodies floated by casually, almost to mock him of all the lives he couldn't save. This whole town had shunned him and pushed him away, and still he felt lower than low because he couldn't save them. The water got deeper as he waded through it, though he didn't care. He used a floating piece of wood nearby to float on as he made his way through the wreckage and saw something that he would never forget….

Nana's doll.

"N-Nana." He cried, pulling the wet doll out of the water quickly, bending the moisture away from it and stroking it fondly. The sewn smile placed on the doll's face mocking him as much as the dead bodies. He cried openly, clutching the doll against his face and wanting nothing but to have a do-over. If the Avatar State wasn't enough to help him save people than he didn't know what was.

"Aang!" He heard Katara and Azula's voices then, rowing to him in a small boat.

"Oh no." Katara breathed when she found him clutching a doll, putting two and two together and knowing it was Nana's

"He knows." Azula sighed.

"Aang…" Katara called, pulling him into the boat and into her arms. "Nana's gone…but…but it's not your fault."

"How can you even say that!" Aang yelled. "Of course it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough and now so many people"—he sobbed—"they're all dead." He looked up when Azula placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please." She told him. "Don't…"

And then he broke down, crying openly and heavily with only the embraces of both Katara and Azula to comfort him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a battle to get Aang back on his feet after what happened.

He wouldn't eat much, he wouldn't get out of bed, and he wouldn't let anyone in his room but Katara. She would stay there with him, only leaving for necessary purposes to get him food or to use the washroom.

He'd sit curled on his bedroll, Katara embracing him from behind, hushing him if he began to cry again. She was always reminded at time like this that he was still a child. They both were. And she wished she could do more than hug him, get him food, and whisper how everything would be alright, but she couldn't.

"You're going to have to take a bath soon." Katara told him after he finished picking at his dinner.

"I feel so useless." He said, completely ignoring Katara's comment. Katara sighed, but she could see where he was coming from. She knew Aang wanted to help out. The rescue team had quickly made their ways back to Son Bay after they finished, as well as some other teams that were finished with their route. Son Bay was now a big cleanup effort and all Aang could do was pick at his dinner in the safety of his hut.

"Aang, stop." Katara lightly chastised him and took his plate away. "I was sympathetic a week ago but whole pity thing with you needs to stop. You need to snap out of this."

"Don't tell me what I need to do, you have no idea what this is like for me!" He spouted angrily.

"Maybe I don't, but I do know that you're not being fair on yourself." He looked up at her, his mask of anger slowly fading despite his efforts to keep it there. "This isn't your fault, Aang, how many times must we all tell you this?"

"Because it's killing me!" He yelled, banging his hand on the wall forcefully and clutching the blankets on his bedroll.

"What's killing you?"

"The fact that I survived and….and all those people didn't."

"There's nothing you could've done about that Aang."

"You just don't understand." He cried bitterly.

"Then explain it to me." Katara pleaded.

"You know that the Avatar Spirit is the only thing that kept me alive back there. I wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"You don't _know_ that!"

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't, you don't know that! Just….just please, stop trying to blame everything on yourself."

He moved to turn away from her, but she grabbed his arm, making sure he was still facing her. Her eyes were serious and she pulled him close enough so that they were locked in a gaze, eye to eye.

"Please." She pleaded and Aang just sighed.

"I don't want to fight." He told her quietly.

"I don't either."

"I just…" he trailed before letting out another sob and Katara pulled him into her arms then, stroking his back softly.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Azula's voice broke through their comfort barrier. "But there's an intelligence meeting in the main hut."

"Okay," Katara sighed, letting go of Aang. "You stay here." She told him. "I'll get you up to speed once I get back."

"No," Aang said, clutching her shirt when she got up and soon standing himself. "I'll come to meeting too."

"You will?" Both Katara and Azula said in uniformed shock. Aang didn't respond though, he just walked by the two girls and made his way to the main hut.

"Is he alright?" Azula asked.

"I'm not sure." Katara sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It seems that most of the northern coast was hit, and the other teams have been pulled from their post to help with this effort." Ren, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, explained while pointing to maps mounted on the wall of the main hut.

"Wait," Aang interrupted. "More towns were hit?"

"Yes…seven other coastal villages were hit last week as well." Ren confirmed dryly. "Some were as bad as here, but others weren't as damaging."

"Was Li Shang hit?" Azula asked in worry, thinking of Hei, Yin, and Tin Ri's grave.

"Yes it was," Ren said. "But only the coastal half, and since most of the town's residents lived off the cliff side, most people were able to evacuate if needed."

"_Most_ people?" Aang echoed.

"Well, there were nine deaths reported in Li Shang and another two are missing."

"And that's not _'that bad'_" Aang laughed in disbelief. Katara tried to calm him with a hand on his arm, but Aang just shrugged it off.

"Not as bad as the hundreds of deaths here." Ren tried to reason.

"So it's not about the people who died, it's just about how many did?" Aang exclaimed angrily. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry Avatar Aang, but we're trying to focus on helping the people out, we can't do anything else about the ones who are already….gone." Ren hung her head in shame. Since Aang was out for the count the past week, she had to be in charge of the group, and dealing with the effects of the damage was devastating for her. She had seen her fair share of poverty and depression while traveling with the Kyoshi Warriors during the war, but she had never had to deal with a catastrophe of that magnitude…and in the Fire Nation, no doubt.

Aang didn't say anymore afterwards, he just exited the hut in a huff, capturing the attention of everyone as Katara ran after him.

"Aang!" Katara called.

"Please don't follow me, Katara, I need to be alone." Aang responded breathlessly as he tried his hardest to lose her tread behind him. But she caught his wrist anyways.

"Aang," she repeated. "What in the world was that about?"

"I just hate all of this." He told her. "How no one's even thinking about all the people who died."

Katara just sighed. "Maybe after we get back we can make a memorial for them?" She suggested.

"After we get back from what?" Aang asked.

"Well, if you would've stayed at the meeting, you would've known that Gan Mo and Commander Hazuki called a conference at the Tower Republic, especially after something Toph found out."

"What did Toph find out?"

"It seems like all of the quakes have some kind of origin to the plates near the tower, it's just a theory, though, but Hazuki called a meeting anyways, and he kind of wants you there."

"What a surprise." Aang groaned, going back into his hut with Katara following suit. "And the memorial idea…" Aang trialed.

"Yeah?" Katara pushed.

"I think it's a good idea….Nana would've wanted that."

"I think she would've too." Katara agreed, sitting beside her boyfriend and kissing him lingeringly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Plate movement is something that we have no way to measure, Ms. Bei Fong, so please explain your theory." Commander Hazuki explained once the meeting was called.

It took three days for Toph and Yuexi to get to the tower within all the commotion, Ren still being left in charge back at the site. Zuko had also arrived with Mai, leaving Ursa to take care of any political matters back at the palace. Zuko was technically not required to come to the meeting, but he felt a tragedy such as a devastating tsunami whipping out the south eastern coast of the Fire Nation felt he needed to be there.

"Well, I can tell you that I can feel earthquakes very clearly, I _am_ an earth bender you know."

"I'm aware, but are you aware that even some earth bending masters cannot detect earthquakes accurately." Hazuki tried to reason.

"I predicted this one, didn't I?" Toph challenged. "And it would've been a lot worst for your tower if I hadn't been there."

"There's no way you can slow the plates movement, Ms. Bei Fong, it just can't be done."

"It can, and she did." Yuexi stepped in, feeling very annoyed with the commander for challenging Toph as he did.

"Then I have reason to believe that you can tap into the earth underground and slow it's movements as well as detect them?"

"To a small degree, yes." Toph offered. "I'm not saying I'm a miracle worker and I can completely stop the earth from moving, but I can slow on a slight level."

"So you're theory, Ms. Bei Fong?" Gan Mo asked, trying to move things along.

"That the location of your tower might be causing these quakes."

"That's absurd." Gan Mo and Hazuki both laughed. "How is the location of such a technological marvel harming the earth?"

"I'm not saying harming…I just mean….disturbing, in a way." Toph explained.

"Well, once you have some proof, I'll be happy to listen to you." Hazuki said.

"So that's it?" Mai asked suddenly. "You called all of us out here to tell us that we need proof for you to listen to us?"

"Maybe if you had all come prepared…" Hazuki countered.

"Fire Lady Mai," Gan Mo interrupted. "A structure as big as the Tower Republic can't just be moved around, so if we need to re-locate we're going to need some solid proof that were it is right now is a serious issue."

"And hundreds being dead isn't a serious enough issue for all of you?" Zuko screamed.

"Maybe this building is on an active area and the fact that a manmade island was put here to house a twenty story building is causing some irregular tremors?" Yuexi challenged, impressing everyone with his theory as well.

"This meeting is over, all of you." Hazuki called. "The damage to the Tower has been repaired and, as I said before, until you all have some proof to your theory we cannot make such a major relocating of the tower." Hazuki left stately, Gan Mo following safely behind.

"Can you believe that guy?" Mai sucked her teeth.

"Yeah, he's worse than Gan Mo is." Zuko responded.

"Well, it's a good thing Aang didn't come." Toph said. "He probably would've let Hazuki have it more than we did, especially since he's so upset about the whole thing."

"I was wondering where Aang was." Zuko laughed a bit. "And Azula?"

"She stayed with Aang and Katara." Toph told him. "She wanted to be there for the memorial."

"Well, aren't you going to be there?"

"I was," Toph said. "If this meeting had gone smoother. But I'm going to stay here a little longer and see if I can get some of this 'proof'."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zuko smiled, as did Toph.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The reason Aang had stayed behind was taking place that day. Exactly three weeks after the tsunamis took place there was a massive memorial held in remains of Son Bay.

A candle was lit for each of the hundreds dead on the beach of the bay. Many people from other coastal towns making it to Son Bay for the occasion as well.

Azula was saddened to see Yin there, without Hei. Yin informed her that Hei had decided to take an odd overnight fishing trip near the coast with some younger men, and that they never returned. They both lit a candle for the older man, tears threatening to snuff out the flame as they cried.

_Maybe Tin Ri has some company now? _The old Azula mentioned. She had been rather quiet since Azula took her to go see Tin Ri's grave. Only casting in small biting opinions every now and then. But especially after the tsunamis happened, she had been especially quiet.

Azula smiled at her former's comment.

_Yeah_, she answered back. _Maybe_.

Aang of course, had gotten the numbers of the ones dead by Ren who had been taking down accurate tallies since the even happened. He made sure to personally light a candle for Nana, and even for her grandfather Hiroshi. Katara had voiced her impression of Aang many times since the incident. Saying how even though the people of Son Bay had all misjudged and shunned him, and how Hiroshi had even personally dismissed him from the town, Aang still went through so much pain and preparation for the memorial. Though Aang said it was just how he was, Katara simply just responded as it being one of the many things she loved about him.

A sweet kiss from Katara was enough to tie him over before he gave his speech once everyone had lighted their candles, performing none other than a perfect elegy.

"Hopefully in these dark times a candle for each one of those lost can bring light and give everyone one last chance to say goodbye." Aang finished before a roar of clapping was heard.

Everyone then placed each of their individual candles in a light bowl of shaped earth, standing in a long row along the beach of Son Bay, and let their candles afloat about the ocean.

Aang and Katara stood in the center, placing two candles for Nana and Hiroshi while Azula and Yin placed down a candle for Hei.

It was actually a rather beautiful sight, a hundreds of lights floating along the gently waves of the ocean. It was almost ironic, that same ocean that could carry the army of candles so gracefully had also killed all the people the candles represented.

"It's so pretty," Katara replied breathlessly, blindingly searching for Aang's hand until she found it and wrapped her fingers around his.

"Yeah…it is….this was a good idea, Katara."

"It was your idea to light all the candles like this." Katara told him.

"I know, but it was your idea to have a memorial in the first place." He turned to her then. "Thank you…for putting up with me for the past two weeks, I know it's been tough."

Katara just smiled, kissing him softly and quickly. "I love you," she told him. "It's going to take a lot more than this to stop me from putting up with you."

Aang smiled as well. "Good to know that natural disasters still won't keep you away."

**Alright, so there's a somewhat cute ending to an otherwise pretty depressing chapter. **

**Next chapter we go back to the others-and by others I mean some more stuff on Mai and Zuko, Sokka, and yes, Suki. It's been a while for them so we're gonna check in a see what they've been up to all this time. **

**Review Responses: **

**Kataang4ever14: It's quite alright about the double posts, and I'm glad you like the plotline so much, I try to make every part a little different with new themes and whatnot, of course the characters development always spills over to each new part, such as Katara's problem, but her issue will be revisited before the end of this part. **

**Winnow: I can agree with you on how crazy physics is. I'm taking a high school physics course right now and even that's hard. We're learning about circuits and voltage and that's a lot more involved than I thought it was. So I can't even imagine what studying space is like. And, as you noticed, I tried to stay true to the fact that Aang does always beats himself up too much about his Avatar duties. And the spirit world topic will actually be addressed in this story, for a lot more reasons than one. I've been working really hard on making it seem believable an logical just for the reason you mentioned, so hopefully I can get it right. And I can understand your thoughts on Toph's being over-powerful as well. I did, in fact, make Toph be able to sense earthquakes for the story, but I did consider other options (in the original version of the last chapter I had it just be a surprise thing, but then it would work against some plotlines in the stories). I, too, think that Toph was a little too powerful in the show, but since she is, apparently, so powerful I thought her abilities would only grow as she gets even more experienced. And as for the college thing, the field I'm going in—being animation and all—is very selective and there are only a few schools that are even good enough to prepare you for a real career in the field. So I don't have too many options, but Ringling is one of the best, besides ones in California and Canada, and since I already live in Florida it seems like a good fit. I was considering other schools, such as Pratt and CalArts (schools that have also sent me letters), but I'm really leaning towards Ringling. Anyways, I'll see you next update!**

**Katsumara: Thank you! And I guess his chapter answered your question one whether Aang stopped the wave or not. **

**Drawolftiger: I'm sorry! The issue will be heavily revisited before the end of the part, so hang in there. **

**AmberXRose: I'm starting to take a liking to you too. Er…yeah XDDD**

**KimJuni2: Haha, yeah, I'm glad I've made it this far, but I still have 14 more chapters to go. **

**Kataanger476: I hope this Avatar State action was epic enough for you. I realized that writing for the Avatar State and watching it on the TV show are two completely different things. It's actually very hard to write for the Avatar State and make it have the same intensity it would have if you were watching it on TV. Anyways, the Kataang relationship is, yes, on somewhat shaky ground (and the pun is actually pretty fitting to some future events…..gah! Spoilers!), but they're still very much in love, so that always prevails. (Go Kataang!)**

**Private LL Church: I can see what you mean about the whole Katara thing. But I feel like she's still very involved in the plotline, and her and Aang weren't apart for even a whole chapter. I suppose I kind of consider Aang to be the overprotective boyfriend type, and even though Katara's a water bender, he didn't really want her around a tsunami, plus with that and the fact that he'd have to use the Avatar State (at least that was my reasoning for it, I realize that it won't be everyone's interpretation though). But, they weren't a part for too long, so the secret can still be revealed on schedule. Hope that clears things up. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Only two more chapters until the end of Part Five, and it will not disappoint!**

**Next Chapter: With Child**


	52. With Child

**Sorry for the hold-off guys and girls. I've been busy studying for my SAT and I wanted to do well on it. Those 2,000 vocab words won't learn themselves. **

**But, moving on, now we're getting back to the secondary characters of this plot who have, for the most part been absent and all share a common situation/conflict: babies. And, of course, some lovely Kataang to bring it all home.**

**See…I didn't forget about them. **

Chapter Fifty-Two: With Child

The wind was always cold and annoying.

Sokka stood at the foot of an icy cliff right outside the newly reformed South Pole. He still had a hard time considering the new place home. The igloos and boxed ice houses were all in place carefully. Since the population count wasn't nearly as massive as the North Pole the south still wasn't very big in comparison. But, anything was better than tents on a slush of snow out in the middle of nowhere.

Still, though, Sokka didn't feel like himself. His home was new and the love of his life was gone. It was much too much to take in while dealing with a broken heart and utter romantic abandonment and frankly, he mostly stood his time in the south doing just what he was doing at the moment. Standing in the chill and thinking.

For the most part, he was thinking about his baby. He knew Suki probably wasn't due yet, but he wanted so badly to see his child. To hold it and take a first look at the wonderful miracle of birth. Surely a year or two ago he would've cringed at the thought of actually wanting to be there for a woman's labor, but he supposed things were different now.

A lot of things, in fact. Hakoda was the most surprised to learn that Sokka had become quite a budding chef. He was always good at cutting and skinning his meat, but Katara was always the expert at cooking on such matters. So, it was a refreshing change of pace for Hakoda to kick back and know just because Katara wasn't there that he could still have a fairly decent family meal.

Gran Gran and Pakku were still happily together, spending most of their time reminiscing and playing catching up on the obvious missed years. Sokka always smiled at the older couple. He'd never seen his grandmother smile so much in his life, not since his grandfather had died when Sokka was very young. But, as well as fill him with joy, watching the two reminded him too much of how lonely he was without Suki.

He breathed in the crisp, chilling air, watching his exhale fan in front of him before turning to see his father walking behind him.

"Out here again, Sokka?" Hakoda asked sternly.

"Yeah, just thinking." Sokka responded with a lazy shrug.

"That's the same answer you gave me yesterday, and the day before that…and the day before that."

"And…?" Sokka breathed again, exhaling just as heavily.

"Well it's just you've been here for a long while and you haven't done much but cook and find new places to 'think'."

"I'm just not really in the mood for anything these days, Dad." Sokka told him, digging his hands further into the pockets of his furred jacket. He turned to face Hakoda, his eyes dropping as if he were sleepy. Hakoda sighed and walked next to his son, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're depressed about Suki leaving you, but I'm sure she'll bounce back." Hakoda offered. "You two have been together for a while."

Sokka sighed then. Every time the two of them had this talk Sokka always felt of pang of guilt within him. He hadn't told his father the whole story. That he had gotten Suki pregnant. When he first arrived to the South he had every intention of just spitting it out and simply dealing with the awkwardness. But instead, he chickened out and immediately covered, deciding to spring the news on them that Aang and Katara were engaged instead—much to Hakoda's strange combination of joy and ambiguous anger—and ever since Sokka had never been able to find the guts to tell him.

It wasn't like he was proud of himself, getting a budding woman pregnant and ending her career as a warrior, but he felt like he should at least be able to tell his father.

"Dad," Sokka started, gulping a bit.

"Yes, Son?"

"Well, it's just me a Suki were a little more than…uh…together." Sokka started.

"Oh no," Hakoda slapped his hand on his forehead. "Don't tell me that you're engaged too. One child is all I can take at the moment."

"Well, no, not exactly." Sokka gulped again. "But, it is pretty big news."

"Okay…" Hakoda answered in length, looking thoroughly lost.

"Well…it's just that…me and Suki had this problem…and we didn't agree on how to handle it, so to speak." Sokka prepped.

"What _kind_ of problem?"

"A….a pregnancy sort of problem," Sokka finally squeaked out, his voice getting dimmer and dimmer as he spoke. But, unfortunately, Hakoda heard every word with great enough clarity that his facial features immediately scrunched in discontent.

"What?" he asked powerfully. "You mean to tell me that you got Suki pregnant!"

"Well, not…I mean…yes…yes I did." Sokka finally admitted, voice still diming slightly.

Hakoda let out a deep sigh, clutching his temples grudgingly and beginning to pace slightly along the cliff side. Sokka watched his father's movements carefully, not wanting to miss any sudden movement, so that he could be ready for it.

"I, um," Sokka stuttered. "I'm sorry, Dad. I know this probably isn't the future you wanted for me, and I'm not exactly proud of what I did."

"I always figured you and Suki would…well…have children." Hakoda admitted. "I just always thought that you'd be married first."

"That's what I thought too." Sokka sighed, surprised when he felt his father's stern hand on her shoulder.

"You made a mistake, Son." Hakoda said. "Everyone's makes them. But, you have to figure out what you're prepared to do about it."

"I want her back, Dad, I know that much." Sokka told him. "But I don't think she'll have me. We…we don't even keep in touch. For all I know she's had my baby already."

"I'm sure she'd tell you if she had the baby, at least, Sokka."

"Maybe," Sokka shrugged. "But, I don't know what to do. It just seems that we've grown so far apart."

"I felt that way about you mother once." Hakoda said.

"Really?" Sokka questioned in surprise. "But you and Mom always seemed so close."

"Well, believe or not, right before we got married, you mother was extremely hesitant about the whole thing."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Hakoda almost laughed to himself. "She threw me around so much emotionally that when the day came, _I _wasn't sure if I wanted to marry her."

"So how'd you get through it?"

"Well, I suppose the day of wedding, me and Kya had a good long talk that morning. We took a walk and left everyone waiting for us. But it was when your mother was finally ready to feel comfortable enough around me to be completely honest and tell me what was wrong was when I knew we were going to be fine."

"Believe me," Sokka almost cackled. "Suki's plenty honest about how she feels. Even if it hurts me."

"Are you sure?" Hakoda challenged him. Sokka opened his mouth to answer, probably planning something quick and knowingly to say, but then he caught himself, his face dropped and looked off to his side.

Suki had told him that she was unsure, and that she felt that Sokka was only asking her hand in marriage because he had gotten her pregnant, but had she really meant all she had said, or was she just covering it up to hide a bigger fear that she just hadn't told him? In a way, Suki was such a mystery to Sokka. He knew almost nothing about her childhood, her home life, or anything that had to do with anything before he met her. He had told Suki everything about his past, so why was hers still so foreign to him?

"I'm guessing you're not?" Hakoda said when Sokka became lost in his own thoughts.

"I guess I don't know." Sokka finally breathed. "What do I do?"

"In situations like this, Son, I know it's hard but you just have to wait. Forcing a woman to be ready never works….trust me."

"Are you sure?" Sokka sighed desperately.

"I'm sure. If you and Suki are really meant to be, it'll all work out."

Sokka looked downwards, another cold and annoying breeze flew over Sokka's brow.

He decided then that he hated the cold, and that he longed for the warmth of Suki's arms.

"Hey," Hakoda tried to perk up. "Why don't you take a break from thinking and show me this prized collection of swords you got from Ba Sing Si."

Sokka immediately perked as well and allowed his father to lead him back to the village.

"Well," Sokka started knowingly. "The history behind me wanting to collect swords all started after the final battle against Ozai when I lost my first sword…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko waited quietly in his bed at the Tower Republic. Apparently, Commander Hazuki insisted Zuko and Mai take his bed while they stayed at the Tower, not wanting them to have to settle for the limited guest quarters.

Mai retuned out of the washroom sometime later, a gentle smile on her face that Zuko still knew was reserved only for him. She sat beside him.

"So," Zuko said in linger, placing a soft hand on his wife's stomach and rubbing it gently. "Do you think we'll be expecting any time soon?"

"Maybe," Mai smiled again. "But if I am, we won't know for a sometime, anyways. The doctor's can't tell until at least a few weeks in."

"Gah!" Zuko groaned and threw himself back on the bed, pulling childishly at his hair. Mai frowned and leaned next to her husband.

"In some kind of hurry, dearest?" Mai asked, a slight sarcasm to her last words.

"I don't know, after I realized I wanted a baby, I don't know, I just really want to be a father right now."

Mai stared at him for a good long while, after that, her eyes seeming both dead and glowingly serious at the same time, before she started laughing, rather oddly, at her husband.

"What?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Nothing, I just got a picture in my head of you with a baby. So awkward and nervous." Mai laughed even louder.

"Hey!" Zuko blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not going to be that awkward." Zuko tried to defend himself, but he couldn't really hide the fact that he knew Mai was probably right. Mai silenced herself after another long while, finally turning over to Zuko and placing hand over his.

"I know you are going to be nervous, Zuko…" She said a little more seriously.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "But that's normal."

"Mmm hmm." Mai hummed and turned over as she yawned. "Well, maybe we should get some rest, we've got a big trip back tomorrow."

"We could do that…" Zuko smirked, hugging Mai tightly from behind and smiling against her shoulder. "Or, we could seal the deal."

"Didn't you seal the deal when you married me?" Mai jested. "And besides, I'm tired and we already had sex this afternoon. I'm going to bed." She told him firmly and shrugged of his embrace. Zuko just pouted, but he knew very well that when Mai said no she meant no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days later the Fire Lord and Fire Lady returned to the palace with tons of expected work to do, but Mai's schedule did have one break in it, and she intended to use that break to go to the infirmary.

All the way home from Republic Tower Zuko bugged her that she needed to be checked up on for the 'progress'. Though she assured him that she'd know if she was really pregnant or not, she knew she wouldn't get a moment without him reminding her until she did so.

"Why hello there Lady Mai," The head nurse in the palace, Lui, greeted Mai promptly.

"Hi, Lui, I guess you can figure out what I'm here for." Mai sighed.

"Finally think you and Zuko are expecting?" Lui asked.

"Well, no, I don't think so, but Zuko seems obsessed with me having check-ups now."

"Well, I might as well take a urine sample just to check," Lui told her.

"… _after I realized I wanted a baby, I don't know, I just really want to be a father right now_….." Mai remembered Zuko saying on their last night in the Tower Republic. It seemed to haunt her in a way when he said those words.

She knew Zuko would be as excited as the next guy about finally having a child, but she sensed something else there in his motivation, and it worried her annoyingly to no ends. She sighed as she waited for Lui to return, kicking her feet rhythmically against the chair and watching the ripples of her robes as she kicked.

Looking downwards, she placed a hand to her stomach, dragging her hand across the fabric gently, feeling cramps in her stomach. She knew that pain anywhere, and it was a sure sign that she definitely wasn't pregnant, practically rendering the check-up pointless.

"Well, you're not pregnant, Lady Mai," Lui told her hastily as soon as she walked back in the door."But you should be expecting your little monthly gift any time now."

Mai smiled a little bitterly, the pains in stomach seeming to grow rapidly. "I figured that." Mai told her. "I have a feeling Zuko won't be too thrilled though."

"Well, since the Fire Lord's in such a rush, I suppose I could tell you when you're most fertile."

"That won't be necessary," Mai rejected clutching her stomach in emphasis. "We won't be doing much of anything this week apparently."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good evening," Zuko greeted formally when he finally made it him and Mai's room. She sat in the desk chair by a sparsely lit candle, reading scrolls and stamping them with the Fire Lord's seal before turning around to greet her husband with a small kiss.

"Just finishing some of those letters you needed to send out." Mai told him. "Oh, and you got a letter from the Earth King, he's invited us to an independence day party in Ba Sing Si next month."

"Next month's looking a little busy for me right now, so I don't know if we can go." Zuko wavered on the matter before grinning mischievously. He laid a hand over Mai, forcing the pile of papers down to the table.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Why'd you do all my nightly work for me?" Zuko questioned playfully. "Is there something important you want to do…or tell me?"

"Well, I went to the infirmary today like you asked me to." Mai began to tell him and stood, walking towards the bed. She could hear Zuko's excitement in his footsteps as he followed her.

"Yeah…and…?" he pushed in apprehension.

"Well, I'm not pregnant yet." Mai said dryly. "But it's not like there's a time limit, so we'll get there eventually."

Mai heard Zuko's sigh behind her before his arms were locked around her, his head heavily rooted between her shoulder and neck. Mai just patted his hair fondly, making a small remark of how he needed to cut it again before suggesting the two turn in early.

"Do you want to try again tonight?" Zuko smiled, his grin fading when Mai didn't look too interested. "What now?" Zuko groaned. "You've been turning it down every time I ask you."

"I…I think we need to talk." Mai breathed after a biting moment of silence. She could feel the air thickening between them as he sat beside her.

"Okay….talk about what?"

"About why you're so pushy about this whole baby thing." Mai elaborated.

"Pushy?" Zuko echoed in some kind of shock.

"Yeah, like how you bug me to get check-ups, and you want to 'try again' every night."

"I told you, I just want to be a father right now." Zuko said softly.

"But that's just it…the whole 'right now' part. Why?" Mai asked firmly. "Why is it 'right now'?"

"I don't know…I just…I just want to do this." Zuko rambled, looking over towards his wife. "Does it bother you that much…I mean, are you having second thoughts on having a child?"

"No, I'm not…I just have a feeling there's something else you're not telling me about this." Mai said. "Like you're scared of something."

Zuko cut his eyes down to floor and Mai smirked. She got him there.

"You are scared." Mai poked

"What makes you say that?"

"I know that look anywhere, Zuko."

He sighed and twiddled his thumbs together. "I do want to have kids, Mai, I don't want you to think that I'm hiding something." He started. "But, I guess for the past couple weeks I've been realizing that I have nothing to go off of in the father category."

Mai's eyes softened as she heard him speak.

"Zuko…." She breathed.

"I just don't want to end up as horrible a father as my father was. But maybe it's just in my blood?"

"No, don't say that." Mai told him softly, wrapping her arms around one of his and squeezing it tightly. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek and Zuko smiled loving at his wife. "I know you don't really have the best source material for fatherhood, but I know there's a good father in you…awkward, nervous, and all."

"Hey," Zuko exclaimed playfully but kissed her all the same. "I'm trying to picture you playing peek-a-boo." Zuko joked when the two finally separated.

"Shut up and go to bed." Mai pushed him lightly before climbing to her side of the bed, blowing out the candle before Zuko reignited it, his mischievous grin back in place. "Zuko…" Mai probed to chastise, but he silenced her with a light kiss.

"Just once, come on, I've had a long day and I need some de-stressing."

"Nope." Mai denied.

"Mai!" Zuko moaned loudly, pulling at her nightgown.

"Zuko, I can't, I'm on my monthly." Mai finally just told him, sneering at his wistful look as he pulled away from her nightgown. Zuko wasn't one to be apathetic about Mai's cycle, but she found that he felt better when she kept it to herself, though at times when he wanted nightly sex, she found a slight humor in denying his access.

"Well, good night then." Zuko said quickly and snuffed out the candle, slightly annoyed by Mai's frequent snickers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rescue team was still heavy in their cleanup efforts along the coast of the Fire Nation, but Aang felt the need to take his own little vacation. He found that the recently destroyed coastline was, in fact, a beautiful place and something worth exploring.

Of course, Katara and Azula were up for the task, and felt it would be good for Aang while Toph and Yuexi were away at the Tower Republic working on Toph's theory.

That night, as for the past few nights, the three camped out in field caressed with gentle hills, the crisp night summer breeze was warm but gave the moonlit hills a certain wonder to them. Below the cliff top field was a rigid beach, and the sound of the waves was rather soothing.

Appa and Momo fought childishly over the last piece of fruit Aang had given them, but Azula was able to slip Momo a piece of her own peach to silence the bickering.

And while Aang and Azula had already voiced their plans of simply just wanting to turn in early, Katara had her own plans.

She was glad that Aang had finally started getting back to his old self after the initial shock of the tsunamis and losing Nana. Although he still carried around Nana's doll, Katara could see that he was genuinely smiling again.

"Stop feeding Momo, Azula!" Aang shouted. "Those two have to learn to get along when it comes to sharing."

"I'm just trying to keep them quiet! Get off my back Aang!"

Katara laughed, admiring the two somehow and questioned when she stopped being so jealous of how close they were and started wondering why all of sudden they seemed like siblings.

The night calmed down eventually, though. Both Appa and Momo found a happy medium in their food portions and everyone was heading to their tents.

"I think we're near another town, so we might be there tomorrow." Aang told Azula they headed to their own tents.

"As long as you know you're reading the map correctly." Azula snipped. "Don't forget how you got a lost a few days ago."

"Are you going to bring that up every second?"

"Maybe I will." Azula stuck out her tongue childishly before whipping the opening flap of her tent shut. Aang just smiled and shook his head before going inside his tent, seeing that there were a few candles sparsely lit surrounding the edge of the tent. A blanket was spread out on the ground, and Katara splayed her body across it, smiling almost seductively at the Avatar as he walked in.

"Uh," Aang laughed. "What's all this?"

"I just thought we'd…have a little fun tonight since you seem to be doing better." Katara smiled and was met with a grateful smile from Aang, he lied next to her, placing a hand at the base of her neck and kissing her soundly.

"But, what's up with the candles?" Aang asked her between kisses while Katara wasted no time removing his shirt.

"I wanted to make it special." She told him innocently, kissing him once more. "And….I was thinking…maybe we could….go a little farther today?"

Aang stopped.

"A little farther?" He echoed, a confused knowing across his face. "What do you mean?"

Katara's face became serious as well, and she propped herself up on her elbow, as did Aang, before speaking.

"Aang, we've been dating for almost a year now, and we're engaged…and…."

"And….?" Aang trailed. The seriousness in Katara's voice was making him break out in a nervous sweat, he gulped.

"And well, maybe we could…" Katara trailed as well, hoping her bold gestures of dragging her hand teasingly across his chest, her lips opened in want. Luckily, Aang caught on quickly, immediately being torn on letting it continue or saying something against it. He bit his lips while Katara leaned forward, pressing herself roughly against him and nipped on the sensitive parts on his neck, he moaned, she wasn't playing fair by not even letting him think.

"Katara…" He finally managed to get out before a low groan fell from his lips when he felt her hands playing at the drawstring of his pants. Immediately he grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Katara, please, maybe we should talk about this."

"Well it's either you want me or you don't, Aang." Katara said firmly, her eyes hardened in need and obviously not looking for open communication.

"Now you know that's not fair, Katara." Aang decided to be firm as well, pushing her back only slightly enough to break the large amount of contact they had.

Katara just sighed, looking a worrying combination of mad and hurt. Aang let out an exhale as well, stroking her face slowly and searching her eyes for a reason behind her actions.

"You do realize that if we…um…do _that_…you might carry from it right?" Aang asked and Katara's eyes widened. And, yet again, she was hit with another perfect opportunity to tell him that she was infertile.

"But," She started. "You-you don't have to worry about me carrying."

"Of course I do, and you do too. As ironic as it would be, Sokka would still kill me if I got you pregnant before we got married. He'd even kill me if he knew we were sharing a tent." Aang explained and Katara just smirked, knowing Aang was correct.

"Yeah, but, maybe the whole 'carrying' thing isn't as big an issue as you think." She probed, hoping with all her might that he would just catch on so she wouldn't have to say it.

"Well, what do you mean?" He asked instead.

_Just tell him, just tell him…just….tell….him! _Her inner voice screamed, but she, once again, found the nerve to shrug it off.

Sighing, Katara sat up completely and proceeded to blow out the candles.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Aang projected, grabbing Katara's hand and locking her gaze with his only to see the same hidden fear that he has noticed for a long time. He felt overwhelmed to comfort her at that moment, and pulled her, much to Katara's surprise, into a hug.

"Aang?"

"Is something wrong, Katara?" He asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"I think there is." He said anyways, squeezing her shoulders slightly. "I mean, one moment you're throwing yourself at me and then the next you're just…." He trialed, knowing Katara knew what he was talking about. Even as he embraced her, her arms stayed to her sides, and she just rested her head atop his shoulder, breathing rather nervously, in Aang's opinion.

"It's nothing…"

"Katara!" Aang almost yelled, shaking her shoulders slightly. "You've got to tell me what's wrong. This reoccurring problem that keeps coming up, it's been between us for too long, I'm serious, Katara, you need to tell me!"

"I…I already told you…I have hyperprolactinemia," Katara stuttered, mentally killing herself.

"No, Katara," Aang shook her again. "That's not it…I thought it was, but it's not, because you're still hiding something, I can tell!"

"Aang, please…just…just…" She trailed, clutching her head in agony.

Aang just sighed and stood.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked in a small tone.

"I-I need some air," he told her and left the tent quickly, not waiting to hear anything else she had to say.

Katara just groaned, pulling at her hair and screaming into her sleeping bag.

"Open your mouth Katara!" She screamed. "Now you just being ridiculous. I'm going to lose him if I keep this up!"

Outside, Aang sat on the cliff side, feet dangling off the edge and deeply in thought. When he first heard the footsteps coming towards him, Aang first thought it was Katara following after him, but was surprised, disappointed, and yet somewhat relived to see that it was Azula.

"Troubles?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"It's Katara," Aang groaned. "She's hiding something, but I don't know what. I just feel like every time I think the problem's solved, it comes back."

"Well, if it helps, I heard you two arguing." Azula mentioned awkwardly.

"How does that help?" Aang questioned.

"Given the situation, I can why Katara acted the way she did."

"You mean throw herself at me and then pull away in less than five minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, would you mind clueing me in, because I'm in the dark here."

Azula just breathed before speaking. "Look, as far as I can tell, Katara feels like she has a duty as the Avatar's wife…or, uh, future wife, and it's weighing down on her."

"Weighing down?" Aang repeated. "Why would it?"

"Well, a while ago, she started asking about what happens when a person can't give child to someone who's royal, and how it's dealt with." Azula offered. "I thought that was interesting."

"Do you think she's feeling pressured about having children?" Aang asked.

"Maybe…" Azula said, trailing off. She figured after that conversation with Katara in Son Bay that Katara was struggling with not being able to have children, of course Azula knew that Katara might've just had the fear of having that issue, but for as long as Aang had been complaining about something Katara was hiding, she figured it was the former rather than the latter. But, even with all that extra knowledge, Azula didn't feel like it was her place to tell.

"Maybe you should just be patient?" Azula suggested slowly. "If she's been hiding it this long it's obviously something big."

"That's what I'm worried about." Aang sighed.

"Well, if I can, I'll talk to her some more." Azula offered before standing. "But, I'm turning in now, hopefully you two will be a little quieter."

"I'm just going to stay out here a little longer." Aang said.

"Alright," Azula replied, looking back at him before walking away. "Don't fall off the edge!" she added with a tease.

Aang smiled slightly, thankful for having both Katara and Azula beside him, but still worried about the wall Katara was still ever-so-slowly building between them. He still loved her more than anything, but he felt drifted and left out for the most part on their communication, especially when it came to being intimate.

One moment, Aang felt, Katara wanted to make love, and another she was introverted and defensive about it. Whatever she was hiding it obviously had to do something with intimacy, but he couldn't decide on whether she was feeling pressured towards and away from sex because she knew she'd have to have children one day, or because she knew she couldn't.

Aang exhaled heavily.

"Aang….?" He suddenly heard Katara voice break through his thoughts. His head immediately snapped up and turned around to see her…as beautiful as ever.

He smiled sadly.

"Please come back inside the tent," she pleaded softly. "It's a little chilly out here and I don't want you to catch a cold."

But Aang was silent.

"Aang-"

"Katara…." They both trailed and cut off, having a sea of emotions and words to be expressed, but they were too jumbled at the moment to voice.

So, for the long while, Katara sat beside Aang on the cliff side, her arms around him gently and vise versa. No words were exchanged between them, just simply collecting each other's thoughts while remembering they were still in love through it all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's late, aren't you coming inside?" Satsuki reminded his older sister Suki.

"I'll come in soon, Satsuki, just go check up on Mom," Suki answered gently, sitting on the small stairs in front of her house and simply gazing up at the moon. But despite her request, Satsuki just sat beside her.

"You've been off lately, you know." He told her.

"I know." Suki sighed, clutching her stomach in a nervous agony. Her abdomen swelled tremendously beneath her breasts in a size that only reminded her every moment that her due date was quickly approaching.

The doctors in Kyoshi told her it wouldn't be long before she was to be expecting, and gave her the time figure of perhaps another month, possibly sooner. But as her due date got nearer and nearer Suki quickly remembered that the only reason she was even back in Kyoshi was because she was supposed to be thinking about whether she really wanted to be there with Sokka or not.

There was no doubt in her mind that the distance had showed her that she missed him when they were apart, even more so than she had when they were separated during the Black Jade incident. She was sure that rounding girth beneath her helped that process, but all the while she knew that Sokka was a huge part of her life regardless of whether she was pregnant or not.

"You're thinking about Sokka aren't you?" Satsuki asked dryly, intently staring at his sister.

"How'd you know?"

"Because you've been mentioning him a lot, and because you're due pretty soon, so it's natural you'd be thinking about the father."

Suki just laughed slightly, patting Satsuki's hair fondly. "You're a smart kid, Satsuki." Suki told him.

"I know." He smirked. "But…" he continued, trailing. "…How are you two?"

"I've been trying to write him for weeks now, but I can't seem to bring myself to send anything."

"Well maybe you need to swallow your pride and admit you still love him." Satsuki finally toughened up and said.

"Satsuki!" Suki exclaimed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Although Suki had no doubt in her mind that she loved Sokka, but it was odd talking about it with her younger brother.

"I'm just stating the facts." Satsuki laughed, standing just as quickly as he sat. "If you love him so much you should let him back now before he doesn't want to come back. I mean how much longer can some guy really want to wait for _you_?"

Suki just gave him a fake smile, whipping out one of her fans and whacking Satsuki in the back of the head with it to the extent that he fell over to the ground.

"That'll teach you." Suki said, fanning herself as her brother lay on the ground. But, all the while, she knew he was right. A few months away from him and her due date close by was enough for to realize that if she was ever going to make the baby would need a father…and who better but the man she was currently in love with?

_Dear Sokka,_

_There are so many things I want to say right now, but I have no idea how to get them all into words, so I guess I just really want to tell you that, in short, I love you, and I want us to raise this baby….together._

_I only hope that you've come to this decision too._

_Love, Suki._

Suki stood there, looking at the letter she had just written and was finally glad that she was able to get her choice somewhat down on paper. But next came the biggest challenge:

Sending it.

**Alright, so we're down to the wire here on Katara's issue. Hang in there my pretties, because the next chapter is sure to shock and amaze all of you (I hope). **

**Get ready for a time skip and the "rumbling" final chapter to part 5!**

**Review Responses: **

**Katsumara: I definitely agree with that. I don't know what Aang would've been like if he didn't have his friends there to help him through thing and comfort him. Right now, his two main helpers are Katara and Azula, and I tried to make that obvious in this chapter that all three of them are really becoming a close group. **

**Pengwens: Well, I guess that's good and bad that I made you cry and all. Anyways, thankfully this chapter was happier, and I'm glad you caught the symbolism about Aang and Roku. I was really debating on whether Aang was going to be able to stop the wave in the early planning stages of part 5, but then I thought back to Roku and remembered that even though he was an seasoned and fully realized Avatar, there were still certain things he just couldn't stop. **

**Private LL Church: Yeah, originality was one of the reasons I chose to have Aang not be able to stop the wave, but I was also going for the symbolism between Aang's experience and Roku's inability to stop the volcano from season three. And there are a lot more Kataang moments in these chapters, and especially in the next chapter. **

**JDRulez: okay….read on then!**

**Kataanger467: (bows), thanks for the applauds, and if you liked the last chapter you'll definitely like the next chapter coming up.**

**Kataang4ever14: well I hope this chapter supplied you with all the kataangy-ness you need. Plus it resurfaced old characters, so it's all good!**

**KimJuni2: Well, I'm trying to have this story go on until the end of the summer…so we've got until then. And I think everyone felt sorry for Aang, I know I did, but I'm glad I got the emotion I was feeling out to everyone else.**

**Drawolftiger: I'm glad I got the shock and emotional value!**

**Millergirlxx9: Hopefully this chapter was good and I'm glad you enjoyed (an felt sorry for Aang) the last chapter.**

**AmberXRose: I know a lot of people didn't take the warning seriously, haha, so you're good, and I'm glad you still liked the chapter. **

**Destiny321: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and it is rather ironic that this part of the story does tie in with current events so well. **

**HPEWRSIC: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I suppose it does add perspective, I was really going for the shock and originality value as well as symbolizing the same thing that was touched on in the episode "the Avatar and the Fire Lord" of how even though Roku was a mastered Avatar he still has things he couldn't stop. **

**I-read-books-not-drugs: Haha, first of all, I love your screen name! And I'm so happy to hear that I've inspired someone! I was able to find your story but just haven't found the time to read it yet, but when I do I'll be sure to leave a review for it! Write on! **

**Thank you for the tons of reviews everyone! Next chapter is the last one for part 5! **

**Next Chapter: Panic.**


	53. Panic

**Alright everyone, here's to the ending of part 5! I don't want to spoil anything, but I can say that this chapter is surprising for a lot more reasons than one. **

**And sorry for updating this in the wee hours of the night, I have a family crisis going on, so it's a miracle I was even able to get this chapter up today….but here it is!**

**But, enough with my words, onwards to the chapter!**

Chapter Fifty-Three: Panic

"_How is Dadi doing?"_

"_Not well, I'm afraid…at this rate who knows how it'll affect the balance. It's already beginning to destroy the physical world."_

"_So then what do you suggest we do?"_

"_Well, the Avatar has called to Holo once, but he failed to actually resolve the recent problem, and I doubt he was actually able to speak with her."_

"_So…?"_

"_Bring him here."_

"_Shall I call for Roku to contact him?"_

"_Too simple…we need to make sure he knows how serious this matter is."_

"_So what exactly do you want me to do, sir?"_

"_Alright, listen closely….There will be a party….."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was hard to believe that exactly one year ago they were all still fighting for the peace they were becoming so accustomed to.

The Ba Sing Si Independence Day Party, though, was a perfect reminder of that fact.

It was a celebration of the fateful day the White Lotus came to the rescue of the Fire Nation run city and set them free after months of captivity. But, most importantly, it was the day the kid Avatar, whom most of the world believed was dead, resurfaced yet again and defeated the Fire Lord. The party was to be held in Earth King's palace on the late summer night, as it would every year for generations to come.

"What do you mean Zuko and Mai aren't coming?" Sokka exclaimed when Iroh gave him the bad news.

"I just received a call from him and they're still running damage control along the coast. They sent their apologies." Iroh elaborated.

"So I came all this way and I don't even get to see Zuko? Geez." Sokka pouted, he was actually looking forward to catching up on things with Zuko, but he supposed that his duties as the Fire Lord had to always come first.

"What we're not good enough for you now?" Toph added as she walked in the door, not even bothering to knock or formally introduce her arrival.

"Nice to see you too, Toph," Sokka smiled, hugging her before immediately going to help Yuexi, who somehow was stuck carrying all of their bags.

"So, Katara tells me you guys have been doing research?" Sokka asked once they were all inside.

"Yeah, we've been looking for some evidence to Toph's theory that the placement of the Tower Republic has something to do with all the earthquakes happening recently." Yuexi answered.

"Speaking of which," Toph interrupted, turning towards Iroh. "How have things been over here, weather-wise?"

"It's been fine, the normal afternoon summer showers, but other than that it's just been hot over here."

"No quakes?"

"None that I can report."

"So, my theory seems to be working." Toph smiled.

"She's trying to make a point by the fact that all the quakes are along the coast and not inland." Yuexi elaborated on once more when Sokka started looking confused again.

"What's all this noise I hear?" Katara suddenly came into the room, her eyes half-mask and looking like she had just rolled out of bed, and judging by her frequent yawning and the fact that it was only late morning, she probably was just waking up.

"Just talking science." Toph answered before Katara crushed her in a hug.

"Whoa, sweetness, why don't you hand out the hugs after you wash up for the morning." Toph said as she patted the older girl awkwardly. Katara just sucked her teeth and pulled back, sitting next to her brother.

"Where's Aang?" She asked. "He wasn't in his room."

"He went flying on Appa about an hour ago. He said he wouldn't be out long, so he should be back soon. I think Azula went with him too, because I haven't seen her since he left."

"Okay." Katara sighed, letting her head drop in some kind of misery. It had been a whole month since that night in the tent and it seemed that her five minutes of stupidity during that moment was still biting her back. She knew for the life of her that Aang had stop trusting her after that, and he had every right to, he knew she was hiding something and she still wasn't telling him.

The fact that Sokka was there in Ba Sing Si made it easier for things to be more distant. They didn't share a room in the tea shop and they hadn't ventured into intimate territory since that night.

"There some kind of problem between you two?" Yuexi asked suddenly, making Katara's head perk up immediately.

"What? No, every thing's fine. Why would you ask that?" Katara laughed it off, sounding all the more cheesy as she did so.

"Just a thought," Yuexi shrugged it off, obviously not convinced.

"Well," Iroh said, breaking the long pause that came after Yuexi words. "I'm going to open the Tea Shop now, Sokka would you mind helping brew some jasmine?"

"No problem," Sokka agreed, standing. Before leaving, though, he turned to his sister. "Hey, try and perk up today, okay? The party's tonight, so try and be a little more upbeat." All Katara could do was nod, offering her brother the best smile she could before he left.

Ironically, at that moment the door opened, a familiar voice coming through.

"We're back bearing groceries and a new dress for me!" Azula called happily, thrilled to see that Toph and Yuexi had arrived once she surveyed her surroundings.

"How'd you get roped into going dress shopping?" Yuexi asked while Azula twirled her new dress out of the bag asking how much everyone liked it (which, of course, Toph sarcastically commented on how she thought he matched Azula's eyes).

"Don't ask," Aang just sighed, placing his hands on his temples. He really had come to care for Azula as a close friend and even as a sisterly figure, but, in all honesty, hanging out with Azula for long periods of time wore Aang out rather quickly, especially when a morning flight on Appa so quickly turned into a shopping spree.

"But, honestly, how are thing doing with you and Katara?" Yuexi whispered, a tad more seriously.

Aang's eyes dropped and he let out another dry sigh. "Don't ask about that either." He replied.

"Are you two just in a fight or something?"

"We're not technically fighting, I'm just giving her some space right now."

"Well you two have been hot and heavy for a while now, I guess the heat has to cool eventually." Yuexi tried to reason, but Aang just shot him a glance that clearly told him the subject wasn't in favor with him. "But, it's none of my business." Yuexi quickly added, standing. "I'm heading to unpack, I'm guessing I'm sharing a room with you?"

"Actually, no, you're sharing with Sokka, he seemed to insist on sharing a room with you." Aang smirked a little. "So, is there something _you_ want to tell me?"

"Haha, very funny." Yuexi laughed bitterly before dragging his suitcase down the hall, calling after Toph to unpack sooner rather than later.

"I don't understand why he really expects me to unpack every time we go somewhere." Toph mumbled to herself as she stood, following her boyfriend down the hallway.

"Those two are so cute," Azula smiled.

"Yeah, very, very cute." Aang agreed before standing. "Well, I'm going to wash up before I eat breakfast." He excused himself, making his way down the hall soon enough.

Katara stared helplessly as he left, realizing he hadn't parted his lips to her between him walking in the house and walking away just then. She sighed, for more reasons than one when Azula sat right beside her.

"You two, on the other hand, aren't looking too cute."

"Thanks, Azula, I can always count on you to make me feel better." Katara snuffed.

"I'm serious, Katara, you two have been this way for a month now, and it's gotten even worse ever since we got here."

"Look," Katara stated firmly. "I'm flattered that you're concerned for me and Aang, but I don't see why this is any of your business, Azula."

"Well, it's about to…because, unlike Aang, I know what the problem is."

Katara's eyes bulged out of her head. "What!" She exclaimed lightly.

"I may be a little crazy, but I'm not stupid, Katara." Azula told her. "I know you're infertile."

Katara immediately shushed Azula, placing her hand over the princess's mouth and looking around frantically to make sure no one had heard her.

"That is it, right?" Azula smirked when Katara finally released her.

"How did you find that out?" Katara demanded to know instead.

"You're pretty obvious about it, especially when you started asking me about concubines." Azula reasoned. "Obvious to everyone except, Aang, apparently."

"So the others know?" Katara asked, cringing at the thought of Sokka knowing. She had to practically threatened Suki to ensure that she wouldn't tell Sokka back when Katara first found out.

"No, they don't, but that could all change very easily." Azula warned.

"You wouldn't.

"Actually, yeah, I would."

"Well, I see the old you is definitely back." Katara commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wrong again." Azula denied. "You see, the old me would this amusing, I just find it really sad."

"And since when did you become an authority on my love life? Last time I checked, you definitely weren't an expert in that field." Katara spout back.

"I've held myself back up to now, Katara, but, I'm serious, if you don't tell Aang soon, then I will. I'm not going to let you two fall apart because of something stupid like this."

"Something…._stupid_?" Katara repeated angrily. "You think the fact that I can't give him children is _stupid_?"

"No," Azula answered firmly before standing. "The way you've been hiding this from Aang when you know he'd love you no matter what, that's what stupid." She told her before walking away, deciding silently to help out Iroh in the shop as well.

Katara was left alone, a room once filled with people was now just filled with Katara's own thoughts. She had scheduled a doctor's appointment that day with Dr. Peng, her first since he had been back in Ba Sing Si. Perhaps she could ask Aang to go with her? It would be a good way to break the ice, and maybe she wouldn't even have to be the one who told him? She smiled a little sadly at the thought, hating herself still for how cowardly she was, but she figured, at the moment, her plan was better than nothing.

She left living room then too, making her way down the hallway and finding her way inside Aang's bed room, completely forgetting to knock and was met with a shocking surprise when she slide open the door to her fiancé removing his last article of clothing. Although Katara's vision was only filled with the sight for a few moments, it was enough to make her mind wander to dangerous places. For the most part, Aang just stood in shock, too dumbfounded to even make any sudden movements, though he didn't have to for Katara quickly shut the door.

A few moments later, he emerged from his room, a loose pair of pants covering his lower half while he searched for Katara, easily finding her sitting against the hallway wall, knees to her chest and breathing still off.

"Um, sorry about that." Aang told her awkwardly. "But, you know, you should really knock."

"I-I know…I'm sorry too."

Aang just laughed. An honest, good natured, and completely Aang-like laugh than Katara sunk into as it resonated. She loved that laugh, and missed it dearly, and laughed a little herself at the fact that she had to walk in on him naked to hear it again.

"It's alright, I guess. You didn't see too much….did you?"

"Well…" Katara trailed secretively and Aang just groaned, leaning next to her.

"As long as you're no scared for life." He joked.

"Quite the opposite actually." Katara eyed him in want, giving him a thorough once-over before leaning over to lay a warm kiss on his neck, and not stopping there. He moaned, not having felt her in a while.

"Katara," he groaned, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back gently. "We shouldn't."

"Aang," Katara sighed. "When are you going to stop this?"

"…"

Katara sighed once more at Aang's silence, she knew why he was doing it, and didn't know why she tortured herself each moment looking for the same answer.

"Aang," she began. "I-I have a doctor's appointment today, do…..do you want to come?"

His eyes sparkled in a way that made Katara blush ferociously and she smiled when he reach to his side and grabbed her hand.

"I'd like that." He told her softly.

"Okay…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Toph, I'm not going to let you live out of your suitcase this time around." Yuexi chastised his girlfriend sternly. "Geez, it's like you didn't even grow up in proper society."

"Whatever, Yuexi, you're not the boss of me." Toph snipped and stretched out on the bedding next to her suitcase.

Yuexi just rolled his eyes before taking another look at Toph, finding himself smiling more than anything else as he looked at her.

So stubborn, rude, and independent, he certainly couldn't have asked for a more difficult girlfriend, but he still loved her regardless.

He was especially happy that they had been inseparable for the past month while exploring the possibilities of Toph's theory. When it came to the land work things were mostly all Toph while Yuexi took some recording, but while they were out on the ocean, checking the sea floor, Yuexi was the one who would have to dive in for testing and analysis, since, of course, Toph couldn't swim. Which, somehow, he found to be cute in its own ways. Ever since Yuexi had known Toph was able to count her weaknesses on his fingers, so knowing that even Toph had limitations gave him some sense of normalcy.

He walked over to her then, laying down on the bed next to her on his side and smiling at her.

"What?" Toph asked, feeling all the rustling of the bed while he sat.

"Nothing…" Yuexi trailed, a breathless quality to his voice while he marveled at how much he adored her. "It's just…" he continued. "I love you, Toph."

Her green eyes widened.

"Wh-what!" She exclaimed, sitting up quickly and darting her normally stilled eyes around. Her face colored in seconds and she could feel her palms shaking and sweating.

Yuexi was taken aback by her intense reaction, and sat up as well. He was holding off telling her hat he loved her again for so long, it just slipped out unplanned for whatever reason, and at such an odd time, to boot.

"I, um," Yuexi muttered instead. "Well, I love you." He finally repeated.

Toph was silent for a good few minutes, and Yuexi just sat quietly, waiting for an answer…any answer .

"You…haven't said that in a while." She eventually spoke.

"Well, you were so scared the first time I said it, I didn't know if I should say it again."

"I wasn't scared!" Toph defended. "It just surprised me, that's all. Geez, Yuexi, you always have to spring this on me when I least expect it." Toph crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, turning completely away from him. Yuexi just sighed, hugging her from behind gently and leaned his lips down to her ear.

"But it's true, you know." He whispered to her deeply, squeezing her lightly.

"Yuexi…" she trailed, clutching his hands firmly.

"Hey, guys we're all going to lunch for the afternoon, before the party, you two coming?" Sokka burst in the room, both Toph and Yuexi splitting apart almost immediately. Sokka just eyed them both, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well…we'll be leaving soon, so be ready in about an hour." Sokka said before sliding the door closed once more.

"Uh," Yuexi mumbled.

"Yuexi…" Toph said.

"Yeah?"

"We really….need to learn to lock the door."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aang, the you have a call for you in the lobby." Iroh called to Aang when everyone was about to leave for lunch. Aang and Katara, on the other hand, were heading to Katara's doctor's appointment.

Aang faced Katara, knowing that the call probably wasn't just Zuko calling to say hello. She sighed.

"It's okay, take the call, Aang," Katara assured him. Aang just nodded, walking into the lobby and picking up the only telephone in the Jasmine Dragon.

"Hello?" Aang answered promptly.

"Good afternoon, Avatar Aang, I'm sorry to bother you, but you're need in the palace." Aang heard the Earth King's voice over the phone; he sighed.

"May I ask why?" He questioned.

"We need to have a rehearsal for tonight's honoring ceremony. So, we're going to need you and General Iroh to be here in an hour or so." The Earth King explained further.

"Oh, um, well….I guess I can." Aang breathed. He always had _something_ to do.

"Wonderful, I'll see you both in a small while."

The hang up sound of the phone only made Aang feel more troubled. He hung his head before walking back into the exit way, looking up sadly at Katara before turning his attention to Iroh.

"We're needed at a rehearsal for the honoring tonight." Aang told him somberly.

"Oh, well that's so short notice." Iroh said.

"Yeah," Aang exhaled, turning back to Katara and walking up to her to grab her hands.

"It's okay, Aang." Katara said before he could even say his normal 'I'm sorry'. "I guess you can come with me the next time." She told him quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. But I'll see you at the party tonight." He told her.

Katara just nodded. "I-I know." Aang leaned forward, planting a light kiss on her fore head before him and Iroh made their ways out the door.

"Well, I guess our lunch reservations for five just turned into reservations for four." Sokka muttered, heading out the door as he spoke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The afternoon hours quickly turned to mid evening as the day rolled on, and before anyone knew it, it was time to get ready for the independence day party.

Katara took her new found free time, since she had to attend her doctor's appointment alone and ultimately missed lunch, to shop for a dress for the party, wanting to look her best for Aang since things seemed to be gradually getting better. Plus, she felt like she _had _to tell Aang that night. After her conversation with Azula, she didn't trust the princess on the matter anymore, and she'd rather Aang hear it from her than from Azula.

The party, itself was a magnificent sight. The Palace hall was filled with the milling of anyone who was able to come. Because it was a city wide event, everywhere around all of Ba Sing Si was celebrating the event of their independence over the Fire Nation, but the party was open to everyone as well, so the hall was filled.

Katara scanned the room eagerly for Aang, but had little luck in finding him. Unbeknownst to her, though, that Aang was doing the exact same thing.

The Earth King wanted the honoring to be perfect, and made no hesitation to get the placement and speeches exactly to his liking no matter how many tries it took. Before Aang knew it, him and Iroh had just enough time to return to the Jasmine Dragon and change, saddened to find that the others had already left.

"Aang!" Aang heard his voice being called in the distance, he turned around in happiness, only to see that it was Azula and not Katara. "Hey, Aang," she greeted, twirling happily in her dress. "How's it going."

"Hey, Azula," Aang smiled for her. "Have you seen Katara around here, anywhere?"

"No, actually I haven't." She mauled over it. "But did you two work things out? You guys have been pretty tense lately."

Aang lowered his head. "Well, yeah, actually I think we're starting to. We had a good talk this morning, and even though I wasn't able to go to the doctor's with her, I think we're getting somewhere." He explained.

"Whew," Azula sighed in relief. "I'm so glad, because I don't know how much longer I could've kept that a secret. I mean, infertility isn't something you hide for this long, but I'm glad you two finally talked about it."

"W-what?" Aang stuttered, his eyes immediately widening while his stomach bunched.

"Uh…" Azula, mumbled, looking around.

"In….infertility?"

"Oh, no…you…you didn't know."

"Katara…she's….she can't….?"

"Oh spirits, I-I thought you said you two talked!" Azula screamed, panicking just as much as Aang was confused.

"We talked, yeah, but not about her being in….infer….tile." He stumbled back on his feet, suddenly feeling off balanced. His head throbbed and his stomach continued to bunch in deepening pains.

"Aang…I-I'm so sorry, I just should've kept my big mouth shut." Azula cried. She knew she had threatened Katara just that morning, but she just did so to scare the water bender, not so that she would actually do it.

"I have to go…find…" Aang mumbled before pushing past Azula in a hurry, going through the crowds in a blind trek. All he needed to see was Katara, and at that moment everything and everyone else wasn't important.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everything between Toph and Yuexi seemed oddly calm at the moment. The lunch they had with Sokka and Azula was more on the relaxing side than Yuexi had anticipated, especially after he confessed to her, rather awkwardly and still without her saying she reciprocated his feelings. But, Toph seemed to just brush off the morning's events.

They danced lazily for the majority of the night, just enjoying each other's closeness for the most part.

"Okay, why are shaking?" Toph asked bluntly. "You've been shaking all day, what's up with you?"

"N-nothing." Yuexi stammered.

"Yuexi," Toph sighed. "You know that's one of the drawbacks of having me as a girlfriend….I can always tell when you're lying." She got up on her tippy toes and got as close to his face as she could. "_Always_" she emphasized.

"Well, it's just…you know this morning when I said, uh, what I said, and you didn't…" Yuexi began to explain, but Toph cut him off, silencing him when her head cut over to the left sharply and her attention was definitely elsewhere. Yuexi studied her intensely, knowing something was definitely wrong. "Toph?" He questioned, but she was already making a mad dash through the crowds.

"Toph!" He called, running after her as quickly as he could.

He found her outside, near a pillar she had placed right outside the west wing of the palace hall when they first entered the party. She placed her hand firmly on it, closing her eyes before they shot open again, an odd and somewhat scared glow radiating within her eyes that Yuexi had only seen a few times. Feeling scared himself, because none of those times had been good.

"Toph…" he breathed once more.

"We have to move, now!" She called to him suddenly.

"Move?" Yuexi repeated. "Move where?"

"Anywhere…away from here!" She screamed. "And we have to get everyone out of here…now, Yuexi!"

His eyes focused on her and he finally got it. He didn't know what exactly, but something was coming. Something dangerous….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Katara….._

Aang still stumbled through the crowds, his vision tunneled only to finding Katara.

He saw her what felt like hours later in the distance, beautiful and seeming to be lost to some degree. Aang smiled and frowned all at the same time, drawing closer to her until he finally reached forward, grabbing onto the fabric of her sleeve and panting once he was able to stop moving.

"K-Katara." He huffed, hunched over in his strained breathing efforts.

"Aang?" Katara smiled, her curled lips soothing him somehow and he immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"Katara…." He breathed, stroking her hair and pulling her tighter to him still, burying his head into her shoulder and drinking in her scent.

"Aang…is something wrong?" Katara asked. As much as she loved the proximity, she knew him well enough to know that when he hugged the way he currently was, that something was wrong. She made an attempt to pull back enough to look at him, but he refused to let go of the tight grasp he had on her. "Aang, talk to me…"

"No," he said firmly, muffled but still audibly enough into her shoulder. "_You_ talk to _me_."

"Wh-what?"

"Why, Katara?" He cried. "Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"Something like what, Aang? I can't read your mind." Katara stressed, still trying to pull him away so she could see his eyes at least.

"Why didn't you tell me you were infertile?"

And at that Katara fell to her knees, Aang quickly going down with her. Her formal dress splayed over the ground and she could only process two thoughts.

Shock….and Azula's big mouth.

"A-" she began to murmur. "Aang….I-"

"Please," Aang pleaded with her, holding her tighter. "Just say something…anything. Please…."

"Don't hate me, Aang…." Katara finally chocked out, neither of them caring about the stares they were receiving from the other people in the hall. "Please, don't hate me…I-I'm sorry."

"Katara….I-I don't hate you….I just…"

But their conversation was never completed, for a loud rumble ripped them apart in a matter of seconds.

Toph and Yuexi ran in the hall quickly, dodging mills of screaming people when the shakes and booms refused to stop coming.

"We need to get all of these people out of here." Toph said

"Right," Yuexi agreed. "I'll get the right, and you can get the-"

"No, we're not separating." Toph told him. Grabbing his hand tightly. "We're doing this together, just stay close to me."

"O-okay."

Aang searched the hall for Katara, without any real realization of what was going on.

"Katara!" He called out.

"Aang!" Heard her voice and grabbed her hand as quickly as he could. "W-what's going on?"

"Earthquake." Aang said seriously, looking around in his shaky vision. "And a bad one. We need to leave before this whole place ca-"

Before he could even get the words out, a loud crack was heard from the palace ceiling. The roof was cracking in half. The roar of screams only got louder and the exit became jammed with bodies pushing and shoving.

A portion of the ceiling came down quickly and before Aang could rush to the debris, he saw Toph already on patrol, forcing the stone down gracefully onto the ground.

"Katara…go with the others and make sure everyone gets out safely." Aang ordered suddenly.

"What?" She exclaimed. "N-no, I'm not leaving you."

"Listen to me, Katara!" Aang yelled, the harsh tone in his voice one seldom used. "There's no time to be stubborn, just do as I say!"

Katara nodded, kissing him swiftly before arming herself with some water from the nearby indoor fountain and making her way into the crowd of people.

"Everyone!" She called. "Stop pushing your way through and try to stay c-calm." Her voiced shook from all the rumbling. "This place is caving in, so if we don't move quickly and orderly we're all going to be trapped in here…or worse…."

Meanwhile, Aang and Toph worked quickly, catching any spare falling ceiling that they could, but obviously not able to catch everything.

"This is too much!" Yuexi called, out, doing his best to stay near Toph but otherwise feeling nervous and utterly useless.

"You guys get out of here, I'll handle things." Aang told the two.

"Oh, no, Twinkle Toes, don't go being all noble again. Remember how you going solo worked out last time?" Toph said.

"I'm going into the Avatar State and I need you guys to stay away from here. I have to do this." Aang yelled, and pushed the two backwards with one gust of air.

_Do you need it? _Aang heard the voices within him when he tried to summon the Avatar State.

_Yes…_ he answered seriously. _Now!_

_Granted…_

And with that, he had re-entered the state.

He tried his best to grab the whole expanse of the palace with his earth bender's grip, freezing all of the falling debris in its place.

"Have…to…be…strong….!" Aang muttered loudly, turning his head over his shoulder to anyone who was able to listen. "Get them out of here, now! I can't hold this much longer!" he yelled, his voice thick the tones of past Avatars.

As he held the ceiling he made his awareness clear of the fact that the entire structure of the palace was coming down. The violent shaking was getting worse, and had now exceeded ten minutes of quaking. He scrunched his face, it almost hurt to have to hold it up. But he wouldn't let go unless he knew everyone else was out.

Holding it still, for another few minutes, Aang wasn't able to hold it any longer. He grip slipped and he felt the structure of the palace…and perhaps all of Ba Sing Si, break before him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was one of the most frightening scenes Aang had ever witnessed. Waking up to the smell of dust soaking with his own blood. The rocked over him were too heavy for him to move right away, but he was alive, no doubt, thanks to the Avatar State.

He groaned, looking around him and seeing many others in his same position. Some moving….and some not. A hardened tear trailed down his face and his eyes began to sting in unison with his heavy breathes.

"Aang!" He heard a small voice come towards him.

"Katara!" He called out.

"Aang…oh, thank goodness." He looked up, seeing Toph instead, Yuexi by her side still, and both looking down at him. Toph immediately earth bended the chunks of ceiling off of him and Yuexi helped him up.

"Please, don't tell me I failed…again."

"It's over now," Toph whispered to him, showing the boy her true affection for him and leaning against his shoulder, hugging him lightly.

"What happened?' Aang asked breathlessly.

"A lot of people are okay…but then, a lot still aren't okay too."

"No…" Aang cried, burying his face into his hands. But he jerked his head up immediately. "Wait!"

"What!"

"Where's Katara?" Aang was sure he had a heart attack when both Yuexi and Toph gave him even sadder looks. He sat up erectly. "Where is she?" He demanded once more.

"We don't know," Yuexi answered.

"W-what do you mean you don't know?' Aang exclaimed in shock. "Did you lose her in the crowd?"

"No, we were with her. We all stayed together and got as many people out as we could until the whole palace started to fall apart. We even found Azula, Sokka, and Iroh in all the madness." Toph explained slowly. "But then when things started getting too much to handle, and everything started falling apart, they…they just vanished….I just didn't feel them in the room anymore."

Aang's eyes widened. "Them?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Yuexi continued for Toph. "We were split across the room, me, Toph, and Iroh on one side, and Katara, Sokka, and Azula on another." He sighed. "But it was the strangest thing. They weren't crushed or caught in anything, I just remember a bright light appearing and a girl coming out of nowhere. She didn't look real, like she was faded, or see-through, or something."

"You…you're not making any sense Yuexi." Aang groaned.

"The girl took them away…all three of them. They were just gone."

Aang just sat in shock, looking around at the crushed palace and the expanse of broken city around him, not believing his eyes.

"Everything's….broken." He mused.

"The city was hit pretty bad…it's like this almost everywhere." Toph said.

"And, Katara, Sokka, and Azula?" Aang asked once more.

"If I had to suspect anything," Iroh came up suddenly, apparently having been standing there for a while. Everyone's heads snapped up as the older man spoke, his deep tone thick and serious.

"I'd say spirits are the culprits."

**Gasp! A shocking end to part 5! And sorry it ends with a serious cliffhanger, but that's just the way it is. **

**So, I'm planning to have part 6 start up around…..June 24****th****? So that's about a month long break. I'm gonna need it since my school finals are coming up. **

**Anyways guys, next part is the last full part, since part 7 is really like and epilogue type part. But all your questions will be revealed, such as….**

**Where are Sokka, Katara, and Azula? How will Katara and Aang's relationship fair now that he knows her secret? Will Azula be able to help her former self? Are Sokka and Suki going to be able to be together? Will Mai and Zuko be able to have a child? What are all of these natural disasters about? Will Toph ever be able to tell Yuexi she loves him back? And what exactly was Iroh's mysterious adventure into the spirit world?**

**Whew, so many questions, and they'll all be answered, in the last two parts of Fire War Renaissance. (Yay?). **

**Review Responses:**

**Private LL Church: well, he definitely knows now, aftermath is still obviously in effect, but he was more on the utterly shocked side than the mad side. And I think you can understand why this chapter was shocking….**

**Katsumara: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I am definitely going for having Azula become a strong friend to both Katara and Aang. That'll be revealed more in the next parts, but, I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Kataang4ever14: Well as I mentioned above, part 7 will be kind of the "tying up any remaining loose ends/ epilogue" type deal, so yes, there will be an epilogue of some sort. As for a sequel, I don't have one planned, but I do have another story called "Fire War Renaissance: Bonus!" that I plan to continue after this story is completed. It features snippets of things within this continuation that happen, before, during, and after this story, so that'll kind of keep the story alive even after it done. But, I don't have an actual full blown sequel planned. **

**Destiny321: I know how you feel, I'm surprised that this story is really almost finished as well, but it's really only going to get better from here. A lot of revelations are going to be taken place in parts 6 and 7, so I'm excited to start typing out the final chapters. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Winnow: Wow, you really think so? That's odd, because I actually didn't like the last chapter very much, but that might just be me. But, at least it conveyed the point I was trying to get over. Since this chapter obviously ended on a very tense note, I wanted to have the previous chapter be very light yet heavy enough to relieve tension and add a sense of foreshadowing to the next chapter. And that's cool that you're done with high school, I still have one more year to go. And that is interesting about the animals sensing natural disasters before they happen, especially with birds, which leads me to believe it might be the air pressure, or perhaps the genetic makeup of an animal is just more in tune with the shifting and changing of the earth? All of this, of course, is still just speculation, but I do feel Toph somehow fits into that category since she is very rooted with the ground herself. And I actually am stressing out about my SAT scores, I think I did okay on it, seeing as how it was my first time taking it, but I'm freaking out to receive the letter of my scores…any day now….Anyways, it's good to get a review from you, and I suppose I'll see you at the start of the next part. **

**Millergirlxx9: Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter as well. And I have already taken the SATs and are eagerly awaiting my scores….**

**Drawolftiger: haha, don't pull your hair out anymore…she told him! **

**Ookamii: It's true, no one can resist Aang XD. And wait no more for Katara's problem being revealed, it's out in the open now…but there's still that pesky "after-conversation".**

**AmberXRose: :DDDDD thank you!**

**Kataanger476: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. But, to answer your questions, I honestly don't have any lemons planned. But if I did they'd be a oneshot since this story is still rated T and not M. I wouldn't get your hopes up on seeing one from me, though, maybe later in the future, but nothing recent. I really don't have any sexual experience, so I wouldn't have a proper clue of how to write a lemon except for what I've read in other stories. **

**Dontpushthisbutton: Are you panicking? XD**

**Tenebres-97: Hello there! Welcome to the reviewing world, and I'm honored to get your first review! I'm glad you like my story so much and I hope this chapter gave you a little of the Toexi fluff you were looking for. But, I do have another story called "Fire War Renaissance: Bonus!" that features a chapter called "Walk in" it's very toexi fluffy, if you would like to read that to hold you over. **

**Gumfrog: Whoa, all 52 chapters in one day takes some major skill, I'm impressed and flattered that you like my story so much. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Thank you for the tons of lovely reviews everyone. I am a happy rose!**

**See you all at the end of June! And just to be nice, I'll give you guys some chapter titles to the next part (in no particular order): **

**Spirited Away, Tai Mori and Suo, Lake Revelation, Reunion 3, and Another Renaissance. **

**All titles are subject to change, of course. See you all later!**


	54. Spirited Away, Part One

**Hey there everyone, it's been a while since we've all been here and just to let you all know that I'1ve already been having a very interesting summer. And when I say interesting, I mean very exhausting. A lot of bad things seem to be happening to me lately….but this story is very important to me so it will always be at the top of my priority list. **

**Anyways, I've had this story completely planned out for a while now, but I did add an extra chapter, making the current grand total of chapters for this story 66 instead of 65! Currently, part six will run until chapter 62 and then the last four chapters will be the epilogue part 7. It's all very exciting, I'm sure. **

**Well, enough of my talking, here's to the beginning of the end!**

Chapter Fifty-Four: Spirited Away, Part One

"I'm going to the North Pole" Aang announced that next morning. The cleanup effort for Ba Sing Si was going to be a big project, and even though the Earth King made it clear that both Aang and Zuko's participation was necessary, Aang had only one thing on his mind….and that was getting Katara, Sokka, and Azula back.

Yuexi's retelling account of seeing nothing but a mysterious girl take them away didn't provide too many leads on their location, but Iroh seemed to concur that Yuexi's crazy story actually was the honest truth. And Iroh also seemed pretty convinced that the spirits were involved one way or another.

"_The frequent natural disasters, and now this, I wouldn't be surprised if the two occurrences are related." _Was what Iroh had said that previous night. Aang soon came to the conclusion that after what happened, and even going back to his contact with Roku earlier that going to the spirit world was the best place to get answers.

"What do you mean 'you're going to the spirit world'?" Toph exclaimed at the breakfast sight for all the survivors of the quake. "Are you insane? The last thing we need is to have you gone and something else happen. This world can't take too many more natural disasters."

"And neither can I, Toph." Aang countered. "I can't keep failing the world with my inability to stop these things, if I can just get some answers or _something_….and…." he trailed. "Iroh thinks that spirits are the ones who took Katara and the others….I have to go, I don't have any other leads."

Toph sighed into her rice, rolling her eyes. "Whatever." She spat.

"Be nice, Toph," Yuexi chastised her softly. "There's a lot going on right now, so we all just have to make due."

"Yeah, but still," Toph continued, turning back to Aang. "If you're going to the spirit world, why do you have to make the long trip to the North Pole? What's there that's so special?"

"The spirit oasis?" Iroh commented, coming to sit with them with a steaming bowl of rice and freshly made tea.

"Yeah." Aang answered simply, almost having forgot that Iroh was also there when he was at the spirit oasis in the North Pole. "I'm going to have to be in the spirit world for an extended amount of time, so I'm guessing it's the best place to go for that."

"That's a good plan, and since the solstice is still pretty close behind us, the crossover should be rather smooth." Iroh also added. Aang nodded to himself.

"Alright, then that's what I'll do. The sooner I leave the better."

"And how do you purpose you get there?" Toph asked, still not bothering to add in her voice that she wasn't for the idea. "A trip on Appa will take you weeks to get there from here."

Aang sighed, he'd anticipated taking Appa, but Toph did have a good point. He didn't exactly have too much time to have such a leisurely trip that would take so long.

"You're right," he mused, thinking over other options under his breath. "Maybe I'll have an airship take me…?"

"I'll accompany you, Aang." Iroh added, rather quickly.

"Wh-what?" All three exclaimed.

"You're going into the spirit world looking for other humans….it's not as easy as it sounds and you'll need someone with more experience." Iroh told them, seeming relaxed even though everyone else was shocked.

"What do you mean experience?" Yuexi asked. "I thought Aang was the only one who was able to go into the spirit world?"

"Well, let's just say I suppose I've had special treatment on such matters."Iroh told them with a secretive smile.

"I can't even go there today." Toph just raised her hand in silence and stood up to throw her empty bowl away.

"Oh, Miss Bei Fong, I'm glad I caught you." The Earth King came up suddenly

"Oh, what's up?" She turned. "Do you need me to move some more debris?"

"Oh, no, not right now, but I do have a message for you. It's all the way from Gaoling."

"Gaoling?" Toph echoed, surprised. The Earth King handed her the paper, smiling a little awkwardly when Toph just stood there.

"Oh," he laughed. "I forgot you can't read. I'll, uh….I'll read it to you.

"Yuexi," Toph called a few minutes later, walking back over to where everyone was still eating."

"Yeah?" He responded.

"We have to go back home." She told him sternly.

"Oh, so soon? Why?"

"I don't know, my parents just said it was urgent." She said, handing the paper over to him so he could read it.

"Well, perfect timing." Aang said. "You guys go back home and me and Iroh will go to the North Pole."

"You're actually letting him come?" Toph exclaimed "No offense, but isn't it a little dangerous to bring him along?" She quickly added towards Iroh.

"Zuko did tell me once that you had a journey into the spirit world, right?" Aang mentioned.

"That's true." Iroh concurred, a hazy smile against the rim of his tea cup.

"Well then, having you along would probably be to my benefit. I am the Avatar, but I've only been in the spirit world about three times, and they weren't for that long."

"I still think you all are crazy." Toph felt it right to add one last time before frowning. "But if it'll bring the others back" She suddenly saddened. "Do whatever you want."

"I will." Aang told her, grabbing her hand to her shock. "I _will_ bring them back."

"You'd better, Twinkle Toes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm seriously freaking out." Sokka voiced when he realized Katara and Azula had finally woken up.

"Where are we, Sokka?" Azula asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine, I thought I was dead after all that commotion."

Azula looked around, seeing nothing but what seemed to be a dim and misty forest. The brown trees curved and bended in unnatural ways and the air was somewhat pungent and overwhelming. She coughed and shivered…it was also way too cold.

"This place…it's kind of creepy." Azula muttered, scooting closer to Sokka and quivering behind him. The older boy rolled his eyes and laughed a little in the irony. Azula quivering and scared, he never thought he'd see the day. But he sucked it up, placing an arm around her and pulling her closer, she smiled and sighed against him.

"If you're cold use your fire bending." Sokka mentioned. The "new" Azula definitely wasn't the powerful fire bender her previous self had been. In fact, the current Azula rarely used her fire bending at all, he had even forgotten from time to time that she even had the ability. He didn't know much about the mechanics of bending, but he knew that the old Azula probably based her bending off or rage, emotions that the new Azula had no need for. So it might've just been that she didn't know how to really get the most out of her bending.

"That's a good idea." Azula smiled, breathing out into her hands to warm them, but realized that nothing came out for her breath of fire. She twitched and eyebrow up. "Umm."

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"My fire bending…I know it's pretty weak, but…now nothing's coming out at all."

"Hmm, that's not right." Sokka looked over at his sister, who was surprisingly quiet. "Katara!" He called. She turned her head slowly towards him, mumbling an answer in call. "Try water bending."

Katara looked around, not having brought her water skin to the party, she had to look for another source of water, but failed to find any. Having a stroke of luck, though, she was able to remember that she could bend the mist around them, dragging her fingers slowly through the thickness of the air her eyes widened when she wasn't able to move the water droplets at her will.

"W-what?" Katara gasped.

Sokka just sighed. "Hmm, just as I thought." He mused.

"Well, what is 'just what you thought'?" Azula asked quickly.

"Mysteriously ending up in this place…and the fact that none of you can bend…it all adds up."

"To what?"

"We're in the spirit world."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was decided. Zuko would come to what was left of Ba Sing Si and help with the cleanup effort, Toph and Yuexi would return home, and Aang and Iroh were off to the North Pole.

"We should be there in four days, Avatar Aang." The captain of the private airship informed Aang and Iroh.

Aang was saddened that he wasn't able to take Appa or Momo with him, but since he was taking a trip into the spirit world, they would ultimately be left for who knew how long in the cold of the North Pole. He knew they'd be safer taking Toph and Yuexi back to their home. He smiled a little at the thought. Yuexi had never officially steered Appa before, but he was more than willingly to give it a shot, and Toph assured her boyfriend that Appa would help him out.

"Alright, thank you." Aang responded. Aang still would've liked to get there sooner, but he supposed that he was just being impatient, and the North Pole was a very long distance away from Ba Sing Si.

"You should get some rest, Aang." Iroh told him early that evening after dinner on the ship. "You're going to need to build up your strength for your journey."

"Yeah, you're right…" Aang agreed, exhaling deeply and sinking down into his bedroll. He looked over at the older man, lifting a brow to his beyond extensive knowledge about the spirit world. "Um, Iroh?"

"Yes?"

"Um, well, I don't mean to pry in your personal life, but how exactly do you know so much about the spirit world? Was your journey really that extensive?"

Iroh just smiled, sitting down on his bedroll as well.

"I've only told a few people this story, Aang." Iroh started. "But, I do think the Avatar, of all people, should know about this."

Aang just continued to look, not wanting to bog Iroh down with his infinite questions just then.

"It was right after my wife, Ueda, passed away…." He started, a saddened look immediately casting over his eyes. Aang opened his mouth to speak on the impulse of wanting to know more—since he never recalled Iroh ever mentioning his wife.

"Well," Iroh continued. "I suppose you can't exactly call her my wife since we were never technically married. Ueda, was always very sick, but even so, when she passed, I just…never expected it."

"I'm so sorry." Aang felt it right to say, but Iroh just turned towards him with a smile.

"Thank you, but I'm getting a little off topic." He said. "Lu Ten was already born by then and me and Ueda thought it was right to get married, but she passed before then…."

…

"_So what, are you just going to stay locked up in your room forever?"Ozai came into his older brother's room, leaning against the side to the entrance of the door. _

_Iroh just peaked his eye up from his bed at his four-year-old younger brother and sighed in disgust. _

"_If that's all you came in here to say, then just leave Ozai." Iroh huffed. _

"_Oh come on, Iroh, you're only twenty-three, there are plenty more commoner girls for you to fall in love with and stupidly have child out of wedlock."Ozai snickered, already so nosey and rude even at his young age. "Or you could just be smart like me and have father eventually arrange your marriage. At least then you'll wind up with a woman who's closer to your level." _

"_Shut up, Ozai!" Iroh screamed. "Do you even hear what you're saying!" _

"_Yeah…do you?"_

"…"

"_Look, all I'm saying is that both mother and father are disappointed that you not only had a child before marriage but that it was with a commoner girl."Ozai explained. _

"_Stop calling Ueda a commoner girl, she was my fiancé!" Iroh corrected, his words jumbled in his pillow._

"_Psh, whatever. I'll never understand you."Ozai sucked his teeth. _

"_The feeling is mutual, trust me." Iroh countered as well._

…

"I never did get along well with Ozai, but it was true that me and Ueda had Lu Ten before we were even married." Iroh further explained. "But, I distinctly remember it was that night I decided to take a personal trip to a special location called Motomi Meadow."

"Oh, I've heard of that place, Aang said. It's on a landmass near the Northern Air Temple." Aang said. "It's a very spiritual place."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "I suppose you can say…I was chosen then..."

…

_The air was crisp when Iroh breathed in the Motomi air while he sat in the middle of the field. Legs crossed and eyes closed, he didn't really know what it was he was searching for within himself, but he hoped that perhaps the seclusion would help him heal from Ueda's death. _

_But it wasn't just that, Iroh could easily feel a fit of rage building up within him over losing his fiancé. If only he had been more active and paid more attention to her growing illness. Nevertheless, the calming atmosphere was still better than listening to his parents ramble on about arranging a marriage to secure the royal bloodline, or Ozai ramble on about all of his other shortcomings. _

_He breathed, opening his eyes to the tall grass before him, breathing in the air once more. _

"_It's nice, huh?" Iroh suddenly heard a female's voice say._

"_Wh-what?" Iroh stuttered, turning to see a young woman staring lazily right next to him. She smiled happily at him while Iroh tried his hardest not to faint. This girl…she…she wasn't human. Not only was her skin and hair practically translucent, but she was floating beside him. "What are you doing here?" He asked immediately. _

"_My name's Fēng."The girl introduced. _

"_That doesn't answer my question." Iroh told her. "Who are you?" He asked again. _

"_I'm Fēng….the spirit of the wind."_

"_Right…and I'm Iroh, the spirit of fire." He spouted sarcastically. _

"_Oh nice try, but there actually isn't a spirit of fire," she teased. "Most things related to fire are dealt with by Yang."_

"_And who's he?"_

"_The spirit of the Sun…duh." Fēng floated up over Iroh, resting her elbows in front of her as if she were laying on something. Iroh just twitched a brow upwards, still not believing what he was seeing. _

"_Oh, sorry, but you can't blame me for not knowing the Sun's personal name." Iroh told her, only a hint of sarcasm at that time. Fēng just smiled, floating a little closer to his face. _

"_Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation, first in line for the throne and currently a respected Admiral even though you're only twenty three…not bad." Fēng recited. _

"_Whoa, wait!" Iroh shouted. "How do you know all that about me?"_

"_Well, not to sound arrogant, but, I'm a spirit…I kind of know everything." Fēng laughed. _

"_So what, you just came here to creep me out when I was looking for a little privacy?" Iroh inquired, becoming slightly annoyed by the whole matter once more. _

"_Oh no, I have my reasons, it's just always fun to play with my pray before I deliver you to Dití." Fēng explained, a little more seriously that time. _

"_And who's this Dití, the spirit of the moon?"Iroh smirked. _

"_Uh, no, not by a long shot…Father Dití is the spirit of time and fate." _

"_T-time…and fate?" Iroh stuttered. "And you're 'delivering' me to him?"_

"_Yeah, perfect timing right? Reaching humans is a lot easier when they're in places that are in closer contact to our world." She told him, grabbing his hand to his surprise. It wasn't like a regular grip from a human, Iroh actually couldn't feel her grip whatsoever, but the pull of her grasp was still evident, and as she pulled him forward, his arm and body followed. _

"_Wait, are you really serious? You're taking me to see this Dití person?" Iron suddenly asked in terror. _

"_That is what I said, isn't it?"Feng teased. "What, are you scared?"_

"_Gee, crossing over into the spirit randomly during a personal journey to be delivered to the spirit of time and fate…why on earth would I be scared." Iroh teased, just as sarcastically. _

_She pushed her face closer to his, smiling devilishly when he began to blush. _

"_I can tell you that Father Dití has been wanting to see you for quite some time now, so it's best not to keep him waiting any longer. It's funny, but even Father Time can be a little impatient." _

_And without another word, Fēng pulled Iroh closer to her, her chest pressed against his and she placed a flat hand on his forehead, breathing in deeply before Iroh saw the clearest blue light he had yet to see and would ever see again. _

_He guessed, that's what it was like to cross over into the spirit world._

**Well there you are. Iroh's mysterious journey to the spirit world has always been a mystery to me, and since it was never addressed in the show past season one I figured I'd just address it in this story, since it's going into spirit world territory and whatnot, so stay tuned for the second part to his story in the next chapter…don't worry, it'll all make sense then, I promise.**

**Also, just to clear the air ahead of time, the spirit world **_**is**_** a very touchy subject when it comes Avatar—we still barely know anything about it even with the info given in the show—so I would like all of you guys to bear with me. I did a lot of research on Avatar Wiki and picked up any hints on the show that I could to make it seem legit, but I did have to make up some things. But, tidbits such as the fact that regular humans can enter the spirit world if taken in by another spirit is true "Avatar" fact, especially when the time they're going in is close to the date of one of the solstices. Obviously, the solstice has pasted as of the current timeline of this story, but it's still close enough to make the connection easy to breakthrough. **

**Whew, sorry about the long notes, but I would just like to make it known that it really was a miracle that I got this chapter up. I currently have no immediate internet access, so I had to go to different stores and restaurants to find free wifi, but I told you all I would have this chapter up on June 24****th**** so I decided to stick to my word, even if it meant sitting in a restaurant for the wifi to update.**

**Review Responses:**

**iWriteStuff202: Well, the "family crisis thing" isn't really getting any better, but thank you for your concern. And thank you for the lovely compliment, it means a lot to know people still like my writing. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you, I'm glad the last chapter satisfied you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well….**

**Gumfrog: thank you, and yes, it was exams I was taking. I'm still in high school, so exams are a sad part of the end of the year. But, they're all over now. And, well, at least your patience is over now as well, because I'll be updating these last two parts back to back!**

**Katsumara: Well, we're all still here! And sorry if it seems I'm being tough on Aang and Katara, I know it must seem that way, I just hope that fact doesn't ruin the story for you….**

**Drawolftiger: you'll find out soon enough, I mean, I don't want to spoil anything. And I'm sure this chapter answered your question on where the others are. **

**Millergirlxx9: Oh, wow, you really think so? I'm glad you think the last chapter was the best on yet, that means a lot that you think that….**

**Private LL Church: No, I don't hate you, 'hate' isn't particularly my style. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But, if you honestly feel that way about the plotline than perhaps just don't read my story? I don't really know what else to tell you. I can't change the entire plot line and whatnot for one reviewer, and I know I can't start feeling all self conscious about my ability to make decent plotlines. Plus, it seems like we always have some kind of problem with you not liking something about character treatment or plotlines or clichés or whatever. But, just keep in mind that if it really bothers you that much to the point where you aren't even excited for an update, perhaps not reading it is best? I don't really know what else to tell you, since you say you still like the story and all, but yet you always seem to have a problem with it. Just do what you feel is right, I guess. **

**Winnow: Yay! I'm glad you "in it for the long haul". And you're barking up the right tree with the spirits mentioned in the last chapter being more than just your average spirits, but I don't want to completely spoil what exactly their roll is. And I was extremely nervous to find out my SAT scores, it seems they took forever to get it mailed out and everything, but I know I have to retake it. I was aiming for something close to an 1800 or 1900, but sadly my score was only around a measly 1630. I did feel pretty confident taking the test, but I think the second time around will be a lot better for me since, like you said, I'll know what to expect. **

**Kataang4ever14: Sorry for all the cliffhanger, but these last parts really are the "all the questions will answered" kind of parts, so I had to have at least one of those chapters to just create a lot of questions without answers. But don't worry, I've been working hard to make sure that every outcome does not disappoint and will be addressed thoroughly. And congrats on being the 700****th**** reviewer! I always award the hundredth reviews with a prize of asking me any question about the plotline and I'll answer it via PM. But if you prefer not to be spoiled then you can pass it, I just always offer. **

**Kataanger476: Well, I've been working hard to live up to everyone's high hopes, and I actually like how everything turns out, so hopefully you will too! And I'm sorry about the no lemons things. But, hey, never say never, right? I could write one if I really wanted to, and who knows what kind of stuff I'll think to write in the future. I'll keep my options open for the time being. But, I still do stand on the fact that there will be none in the story, though you can already tell I'm not afraid to get pretty close sometimes (evil grin). **

**Kataang36: Haha, thank you, well you're patience was appreciated and now you can sit back and enjoy the ending!**

**I-read-books-not-drugs: Thank you, and I've always liked the spirits concept as well, it's probably because it's still something in the show that's still a pretty big mystery. And I hope you continue your story as well, it has a lot of potential!**

**Soren Granger: Haha, thank you for the update, but I am aware of the show and that fact that it'll feature some of the technology I have in this story. Nonetheless, Go Avatar Series, indeed! **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, we're at the 700 review mark! And as a last seriously long additional note, this story is now coming to an end, and things are getting wrapped up, so I'd just like to thank everyone for sticking with me through all 50+ chapters so far. I know I'm not a professional writer and I could probably use a lot more work on just about everything, but thank you guys for putting up with my story, plotlines, and whatever else, no matter how bad, clichéd, or OOC they are sometimes….**

**Next Chapter: Spirited Away, Part Two**


	55. Spirited Away, Part Two

**Whew, I'm whipped out right now, but I managed to get this edited and up. Sorry about the late night update, but it's been a long day.**

**It's more on Iroh's infamous spirit world journey, and we get a lot more on what's going on with Sokka, Azula, and Katara. **

**So yeah…on with the reading….**

Chapter Fifty-Five: Spirited Away, Part Two

"So you were brought to the spirit world…on purpose?" Aang asked, simply in shock already. Iroh just nodded with a smile. "Wow, so why were you called there? It must've been really important for the spirits to send a messenger to find you."

"That's what I assumed, but I never really figured for the news to be…negative." Iroh further explained.

"Negative?" Aang echoed, meeting another one of Iroh's nods.

"_I'm sorry, but we simply don't have time for you to marvel and stare right now, Iroh." Fēng told him while he stood in awe at the spirit world newly before him. _

"_B-but, it's just….wow. I've never anything like it."_

"_It's more like a misty prison if you ask me. At least this part of it."Fēng groaned. "I prefer the upper lands of the spirit world, they're so….full of sky." She smiled, looking upwards fondly. _

"_Alright, then, well, where is this Díti person? Or do I have to wait around until he's ready to see me?" Iroh asked. _

"_We have to go to the realm's hall."_

"_Realms Hall?" Iroh repeated. "Is that what it's really called or is it just a fancy way to say something?"_

_Fēng giggled. "No," She corrected. "It's really called the Realm's Hall. But, I guess to a human it would be more accurate to describe it as a conference hall for the spirit council." _

"_Spirit Council?" Iroh said. "Oh boy, my head's officially spinning." _

"_Um, just don't worry about that, it really doesn't concern you." Fēng dismissed the subject, grabbing onto Iroh's hand in the tingly sensation once again. He shivered. "I'll have to get us there the fast way." _

"_So there are even short cuts in the spirit world?" Iroh jested and Fēng only smirked. She was relieved that he seemed more cooperative than some of the previous humans she had to deliver into Díti, but she knew that, all the while, Iroh still wasn't taking the whole thing seriously. So she could only smirk at him, knowing that the second Díti's conversation was over, Iroh wouldn't probably take a lot of things more seriously. _

"_Just promise me no matter what, you won't move." Fēng instructed him. "Doing this with unmoving weight is a lot easier than having you kicking and screaming. _

"_What in the world are you-ahhhhhhhhh!" Iroh screamed as Fēng tightened her grip about him and lifted them both up straight up into the misty clouds, her clear skin and hair only seeming to become clearer as she dived into her obvious element.. The air up above was just as pungent as the air when he entered, but after a few moments, a crisp smell began to fill his nostrils, and for perhaps the first time in his life, Iroh felt like he was truly breathing. He had never tasted air that clear, and his body began to still. _

_This must've been the upper regions Fēng mentioned she loved so much, Iroh thought to himself, noting that she was definitely right about the better atmosphere. _

_When finally up as far as Fēng wanted to travel, she landed on landmass of stone, that didn't seem to be standing on anything but air. Iroh gasped. _

"_How is this-?" He was about to ask how the giant landmass was floating on it's on, but preferred to stay in mystery for the moment. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the physical laws that existed (or didn't exist, for that matter) within the spirit world. _

"_Shhh," Fēng shushed him, placing her gently and rather small finger over his mouth. "We're almost there. _

_She leaped, from giant floating landmass to giant floating landmass, a seemingly unending row of physical impossibilities after another that mad Iroh all the more dizzy. He was going to hurl over if Fēng didn't stop her hopping soon. But as he looked up at the clear spirit, he could never remember when he seemed to see someone so at one with themselves. She was a spirit of wind, air, and freedom, leaping gracefully through the skies of a never ending world…_

"_We're here." She announced, breaking Iroh's wandering thoughts in a jolt. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Iroh just shook his head slowly, still in slight awe. "The Realm's Hall is right over there, that's where Díti is." She pointed over to a large tree, it stood breaking every cloud as Iroh looked down to see that the tree was, in fact, sprouting from the ground, but when up so high that the top would only be seen in the clouds. At the eventual bushels of leaves, flowers, and fruits, that erupted from the growth, Iroh saw a oddly placed hole within the middle of it all, the sun was seen through the hole as it was the day time, but Iroh was smart enough to know that probably the moon would show if it was night time in the real world. He squinted, realizing the tip to what seemed to be a mountain peaking right underneath the sun, as well. _

"_Pretty cool huh?" Fēng smiled. _

"_Hmm, you know I would've thought that the spirit world didn't have a day and night." Iroh suddenly inquired, scratching his chin. _

"_You're right, we don't have a night and day…the only way you can see what time of day it is in the physical world is to look through Díti's glass right there." She pointing upwards where the sun shone brightly through the trees, a few white clouds moving across it. "The physical world's sky is so beautiful." Fēng sighed dreamingly, looking up through the spirit's glass. "Sometimes I spend the whole day here, looking at the daytime sky and then all the nighttime stars." _

"_Um, great?" Iroh smiled, finding a bit weird how off topic she was getting in her so called delivery of him. _

"_Oh, what am I doing?" Fēng suddenly slapped her forehead, seeming to get back on task and grabbed Iroh's wrist. "I'm supposed to be delivering you to Díti," she pulled at him, "let's go!" And with another swift leap, she pulled him fast and air born through the rooms of the hall to Díti's place of dwelling. _

_The room Fēng brought Iroh in seemed to be right underneath the looking glass to the physical world's sky. The sun shone brightly through the room and made everything somewhat glow with golden rays. There was a large table seated in the center of the room, each chair seeming to match a character artistically depicted on the heavily decorated floor. _

"_Mother Earth, Father Time, Sun, Moon, Ocean, Wind, Sky…Holo?" Iroh read aloud the characters the floor read. He figured all of the elements had a personified spirit as Fēng was the spirit of wind. But who was Holo? He thought. _

"_Father Díti!" Fēng called, ringing a bell that seemed to be near the doorway they entered. "Father Díti! I have delivered the human, Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation, to you!" _

_A veil opened on the left side of the room, soon a veil on the right side, and from both veils came forth two more spirits, dressed in garbs that Iroh could only explain as beyond royalty. Way beyond, he corrected himself as the two—a man and a woman—came towards him, shining in a golden glow as much as the room. _

"_Um, um, uh." Iroh stuttered, feeling as if his heart were about to pound out of his chest. These were the people who had asked to see him! He thought to himself, not seeming to find any reason why either of them would want to talk to him. _

"_Oh, Mother Dadí," Fēng towards to the woman. "You're going to join too?"_

"_Why, yes." Dadí sighed, seeming not too pleased, and cast Iroh a troubling look that made his breath hitch. "I told Díti not to let such blood in our hall, but he insisted on a warning before any actions of time could be committed." She said, Fēng only nodding. _

"_Was I supposed to understand that?" Iroh asked quietly to Fēng. She mulled over his question for a moment._

"_No," she simply answered, and turned back to the male, Díti. _

"_Well done, Fēng, thank you." Díti said, and turned towards Iroh. "And you must be Prince Iroh….forgive my wife's rudeness." Díti apologized, while Dadí only sighed greater. "Now Fēng would you please wait outside while Dadí and I have a word with the Prince?" _

"_Certainly, Father." Fēng bowed respectfully and closed the grand doors behind her. _

_And then Iroh was alone with them. _

"_Prince Iroh," Díti, started off with, and Iroh perked up immediately at his deep and echoing voice. "Do you know who I am?"_

"_Um, I think Fēng said you were the spirit of time and fate?" Iroh said, still feeling faint._

"_Correct, and this is my wife," he gestured towards Dadí, "Spirit of earth and life." _

"_Um, okay." Iroh bowed towards them both. "I'm honored to meet you both." _

"_We are not here to speak kindly, earthly prince." Dadí jumped in, but Díti put his hand up in silence. _

"_Forgive my wife again, but she is correct as well. I'm afraid this is a very serious message we're about to give you."_

"_Please tell me you're not here to say that the world is in some kind of danger and I'm the only one who can stop it." Iroh immediately asked, his heart and nerves about to burst. _

"_Ha!" Dadí laughed. "If you should be so privileged."_

"_Not of any kind, Prince Iroh." Díti confirmed. "We are here to account you on your bloodlust." _

"_Bloodlust?" Iroh echoed, confused. _

"_You are a killer," Dadí told him. "Your nation leads a war and you're about to become the ultimate commander of that war, and you've already taken so many lives, and will probably take more despite our conversation."_

"_What!" Iroh suddenly exclaimed, his nerves and fear being quickly replaced with spiraling anger. "How dare you say that about me, I serve my country honorably, and I don't care if you're spirit or human, no one's going to say I'm wrong in serving my nation!" _

"_When the blood of hundreds is on your hands, then it does become wrong." Dadí yelled, going up right to Iroh's face. _

"_The blood of enemies!"Iroh countered. _

"_The blood of your human brothers, Prince and General Iroh!" Díti screamed, louder than both Dadí and Iroh together, silencing them both. "The raids you lead, and takeovers you force on your fellow humans, it's utterly disgraceful."_

"_That's it," Iroh huffed. "I don't care who you are, I'm not going to stand here and take this." Iroh said, immediately making a move to stomp out, but he felt an unseen force keep him there, smiling in defeat when he knew it was the clear wind spirit behind him. _

"_Please," Fēng pleaded, obviously eavesdropping from the door and re-entered the room. "Listen to what they have to say, Iroh, it's important."_

"_I told you he is not worthy of a kind warning, Díti," Dadí groaned._

"_Silence," Díti projected even louder, a crash of thunder almost being heard in Iroh's ears. He stood up erect, not even of his own accord. "We are not to say that you are the worst of humanity, Prince Iroh, but I can see the potential in you, a potential to resent your bloodlust and redeem yourself and your nation…."_

"_Psh, redeem…" Iroh snuffed under his teeth. _

"_But, I do warn you, your selfish bloodlust can lead to the death of those close to you if you are not repentant."_

"_I've already lost my fiancé," Iroh sighed, finding some meaning in the spirit's words. "What else could possibly happen?" _

_Díti just sighed, "I do warn you, Prince Iroh, I am the spirit of time and fate, you'd do your best to listen to the insight I have to give you. I can see you past-"Díti began to walk towards Iroh, slowly. "-Your future, and your presence…I know you better than yourself and I know all the twists and turns your destiny can, or cannot take you." He eyed Iroh intensely. "I am not to be trifled with, you will lose those dear to you if you keep this thirst for blood up." _

"_Hmf," Iroh huffed, eyeing the spirit just as intensely in challenge. "You may be a spirit, but I do know one thing," Iroh pointed to himself. "I control my own destiny, and I will be the heir to the Fire Nation's throne." _

"_We shall see, Prince Iroh." Díti frowned, and looked over at his wife, who was muttering her many disapprovals under her breath. _

"_Fēng!" Iroh called. "Please take me back to my world." He ordered, and Fēng perked up, acting as if she were his servant. _

"_Yes," She agreed sadly, and grabbed his wrist again. "Excuse us, Father Díti Mother Dadí." She bowed to the two before dragging Iroh back through the grand doors. _

"_How could you speak so rudely to two of the grand spirits?"was what Iroh was expecting Fēng to ask him any moment as she walked them out of the Realm's Hall, but she stayed silent, her grip on his wrist only tightening. Iroh turned as he took one last look at the tree, looking up at through Díti's looking glass once more to see the sun was setting in the real world, peaking over the mountain that created the bottom of the glass. _

"_Hey, um," Iroh stuttered to Fēng. "What is that mountain that's through the looking glass?" _

"_It's Grandmother Holo's mountain."_

"_Grandmother….Holo…?" Iroh mouthed slowly, remembering the unknown character seen on the floor of the hall's main room. "So Holo is a female spirit?"_

"_She's the Avatar spirit, and the very core of the creation of both the spirit world, the physical world, and space." Fēng explained seriously. "She's the most powerful and important spirit n the entire realm."_

"_So she lives on top of the mountain?" Iroh asked. _

"_Yes, right at the crossover point between your world and mine," She turned towards Iroh when they made it to the edge of the floating mainland. "The mountain she lives on is the only thing that exists both in this world and the physical world, and it's the only reason we can see the sun and the moon at this part of the spirit world."_

"_Wow, that's pretty amazing." Iroh awed once more, stopping when he realized Fēng wasn't moving once they had reached the edge of the mainland. "Um, aren't you going to take me home?" _

"_Father Díti's not a bad guy, I promise you." Fēng said instead, turning towards Iroh with a pleading look on her face. "I know he and Mother Dadí can be a little rigid at times, but they really do know as much as they say they do…." She grabbed his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "You-you should listen to them."_

"_Thank you for your concern, Fēng, but I wasn't raised to rely on fortune tellers to tell me how I should live my life. I'll be fine." He squeezed her hands, not feeling anything underneath his grasp, but hoping that it was reassuring. Fēng smiled at him, looking down at the ground and clouds beneath them with a saddened look. _

"_If I didn't know any better," Iroh said, sounding slightly smug. "I'd say you don't want me to leave?" Fēng just smiled shyly. _

"_A spirit is never to love a human," Fēng told him in a jestingly knowing tone. "Especially one with such un-balance." She leaned towards him then, her cloudy eyes sparkling in a way Iroh didn't even know was possible and he couldn't help but pull her closer, actual feeling of contact or not. Iroh knew, though, that the loneliness he felt in his heart couldn't be fixed with a quick fling, even if it was with a spirit (that he didn't even know if it was technically possible to "be" with her). His quick grip on her loosened and he backed away. _

"_I'm sorry." Iroh said. "You are cute, but I can't."_

"_Let me guess, you don't mess with people outside your realm?" Fēng teased. _

"_I never really thought of those standards, but that sounds logical enough," He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, feeling nothing but a crisp air whip through his lips, but Fēng's giggle told him that he had made contact. "Thank you for taking me here." He said softly, his eyes darting around in nervousness. "Um…" He hummed. _

"_Yes?" Fēng hummed as well. _

"_Well, is it really true that after a person dies they cross over into the spirit world?"Fēng nodded. _

"_Yes…it is."_

"_Then, my fiancé…Ueda…could I see her?"_

"_How long ago was her death?"_

"_Two weeks ago." Then, Fēng frowned, as did Iroh. "Is it too late?"_

"_No, more like too early." Fēng noted, a little lighter than she previously had. "Your fiancé will be here, she's just not finished with the crossover process."_

"_There's a crossover process, seriously?"_

"_Yes, it takes a while to preserve a human spirit, their personality, their memories, abilities, physical traits, and put it all in a new spiritual body."_

"_And two weeks isn't enough?" _

"_No, I'm afraid not." Iroh just sighed, and Fēng squeezed his hand reassuringly. "If I could bring you to her, I would."_

"_I…I know you would. You're a good person, Fēng…uh, I mean…spirit. You're a good spirit." _

"_Thank you," Fēng giggled. "Prince Iroh."_

"So you left the spirit world, just like that?" Aang questioned. "That's all you had to say to the spirits?"

"Well, Fēng did give me a little tour before I left." Iroh smiled. "She insisted."

Aang could only laugh. "I'm sure she did. You were quite the ladies man back then, huh?"

"Back then?" Iroh laughed. "I may be older, but I'm still quite the charmer."

"Well, maybe you can give me some pointers, because I'm a little loose in the love half right now."

"Really?" Iroh inquired, already able to suspect that something was wrong with Aang, but he knew the Avatar would benefit from explaining himself.

"It's just…I really need to talk to Katara. There's something…something she's going through and I need to be there for her. I just wish I would've known there was something wrong before, I feel so stupid!" Aang yelled, burying his face in his palms. "Why didn't I notice!"

Iroh just moved over to sit next to Aang, patting the boys back as he hunched over crying.

"I can tell you, not noticing certain things in a relationship is inevitable, but you can't around and feel sorry for yourself…like I did." Iroh added with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Iroh, I cut you off in the middle of you story." Aang sniffled, looking up at the man, who was still frowning.

"It doesn't get any better after that," Iroh said. "I guess you can say I learned my lesson that the spirits really couldn't be trifled with. I had already lost my fiancé because I was too involved with myself to notice her illness, and if I had just cut my losses at my siege of Ba Sing Si, then I could've saved my son from perishing."

"So everything the spirit's told you came true…." Aang gasped.

"You could say after that, I had a change of heart on my life and motivations. I retired as a general and took some personal time off after….after we buried Lu Ten. I had lost my position as heir to throne, but, honestly, I didn't really care. I was more focused on finding myself then serving my nation at that point."

"That's amazing." Aang said. "So you really were able to turn your life around because of the spirits."

"They're powerful beings," Iroh told him simply. "You know better than anyone, since you're half spirit yourself."

"So…." Aang trailed, trying to lighten the mood. "This Holo spirit you mentioned….did you meet her?"

"I'm afraid not," Iroh laughed. "I don't think humans like me are allowed that privilege."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You've been in the spirit world before, Sokka?" Azula asked.

"Yeah, a while back, long story…" Sokka said. "But I do know that we're here. Misty atmosphere and all."

"You know, Zuko told me Uncle Iroh has been in the spirit world."

"Oh, really?" Sokka marveled. "You know, now that you mention it, I think I remember Zuko mentioning that a while back."

"Yeah…you know, it's kind of cool, if you think about it. Being in the spirit world and all. It's like a new exotic location." Azula said, her cheerful look at things being tarnished by the still mossy look of the setting. Sokka only rolled his eyes.

"Well, one way or another, we were taken here by something. So I'm assuming this isn't a vacation."

"Oh, right." Azula sighed, coming back to reality.

"What do you think, Katara?" Sokka leaned over and asked his sister, who was just casually leaning against a nearby rock, looking all the more out of it.

"Hmm…what?" She groaned.

"Katara, what's up, you haven't said a thing since we got here. I'd think you of all people would want answers." Sokka told her. Azula immediately perked up, looking at the water bender with saddened eyes. Katara looked, for lack of a better word, defeated on all levels. Azula knew she had screwed up by opening her big mouth and telling Aang before Katara got a chance to. On one hand, it was good that the secret was out, but while she looked at Katara she knew the effect on neither her nor Aang was probably good.

_And it is technically my fault,_ Azula thought. _What do you think?_ She called to her former self, but received no answer. _Oh, come on, you've been quite again for a while, what are you finally tired of calling out on all my shortcomings. _

_This place…._the old Azula breathed.

_Yeah, the spirit world is a pretty creepy looking place. _Azula laughed.

_Not that, dum dum, _the former Azula huffed. _I mean, I…I feel his presence._

_His..his presence?_ Azula gasped, not taking too long to know that her former self was referring to Tin Ri. _Whoa, whoa, wait…are you sure? _

_Yes, I think I'd know if he was around here…and he is._

_Okay…where? I'll take you to him. _

_I don't know! Can't you feel him too?_

_Sorry, now that we're becoming more separate the whole 'Tin Ri senses' is all you. _She heard her former self sigh. _Don't worry, we'll find him, I promise._

_Don't go getting all mushy on me…we'll see. _The old Azula said, trying desperately to cover the fact that she was brimming with a happy anxiousness.

"Sokka!" Azula said aloud, turning to the older boy who was currently trying to get some words out of his younger sister, and failing.

"What is it?" He said, the annoyance he had towards his sister's silence still in effect.

"Do you think we can go exploring? We've just been sitting here for a while."

"I guess it's alright, but let's stay close to here, this is where we came in so it's good chance it's how we can get out if an opportunity presents itself." Sokka reasoned. "Let's stay close together." He leaned down, grabbing Katara's hand and then Azula's as he began to walk forward.

"Oh no you don't" A voice suddenly stopped the three dead in their tracks.

"Um, hello?" Sokka called. "If you're a spirit can you help us find our way home."

"Not likely," a girl appeared, her long hair flowing and her entire being clear like the wind, Sokka, Katara, and Azula completely stunned. "I was told to keep and eyes on you guys until the Avatar gets here." She told them. "But, I guess he's slow."

"He's not slow!" Katara said in a sudden loudness that took both Sokka and Azula by surprise. "Aang will be here."

"Katara, I wouldn't yell at the spirits if I were you." Sokka warned her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you guys, but it probably would be better to just take you to the realms hall…it's better than just sitting around her."

"We're not going anywhere until you give us some information." Sokka said firmly.

"Yeah!" Azula felt the need to add just as firmly. "What he said."

"Alright, alright. I'm not the bad guy, trust me."

"Then why did you capture us?" Sokka demanded to know, wishing he had a weapon to seem more threatening with, but he didn't think to bring one to the independence day party.

"More like saved you in a caving in building." The girl giggled. "But, alright, I'll play along. I was sent by Father Díti to bring the Avatar's friends here. I was only able to get my hands on your three, but I'm sure it's more than enough to get the point across."

"So what, we're just bait?" Katara growled.

"Yeah," the girl still giggled. "I guess you can put it like that."

"You…you think this is funny!" Katara screamed, growing more and more angry. "To just teal people away who could've been talking about something very important…you…" Katara lunged herself towards the girl, forgetting she didn't have her bending ability and really not caring. But she just ran through the girl as if she wasn't even there.

"I told you I wasn't the bad guy." The girl to her. "No need to get so testy."

"How…how did you do that?" Katara asked, more confused and utterly stunned than angry at the moment.

"Well, being the spirit of wind helps." The girl said quickly.

"The spirit of…wind?" Sokka reiterated slowly.

"Yep, the name's Fēng. It's a little annoying, but I'm kind of the official messenger to the spirits."

"So you're a legitimate elemental spirit?" Sokka asked.

"Elemental spirit, huh, looks like someone's been doing their reading." Fēng clapped much to Sokka's annoyance.

"Yeah, how do you know about spirits Sokka?" Azula asked, "did you learn a lot last time you were here?"

"Not really, last time I was here I was too scared to really learn anything other than the fact that the spirit world doesn't have bathrooms." Sokka said. "But after I lost Yue, I guess I wanted to know more about where she was. I picked up a few books on the spirit world at the library in the desert, actually."

"Library…in the desert?" Azula echoed.

"Um, another long story, Azula."

"Ugh, fine." Azula groaned.

"Well, good, I hate escorting clueless humans, it's like I'm a tour guide or something." Fēng said in relief. She turned towards Sokka. "And did I hear you say, you knew Yue?" She asked him.

"Um, yeah…we used to, uh, see each other."

"Oh, I know you now! You must be…ummm….Sohka."

"It's Sokka." Sokka corrected.

"Right, right. Yue talks about you a lot."

"Really?" Sokka perked up in a blushing excitement.

"Sokka," Katara sighed. "We have a real problem here." She turned towards Fēng. "When is Aang getting here?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just the spirit of the wind, I can't see the future."

Katara turned away in a huff, obviously not pleased. Azula just looked between an angered Katara and a overly happy Sokka and sighed.

"Um, this Realm's Hall place that you said you're taking us to….is it far from here?" Azula asked.

"Not seriously far, it's not turn right at the second tree, though." Fēng told her.

"Alright, then we should probably start moving."

"Whenever you guys are ready." Fēng told them. Looking in amusements towards Katara and Sokka lost in their own thoughts. "I would transport you there myself, but it's really tiresome to transport more than one human. You guys are heavy."

"I'll bet." Azula smiled. "Come on guys!" She said to Katara and Sokka, wondering how her and Sokka had switched maturity rolls so quickly. "We'd better start walking."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was four days later when Iroh and Aang finally made it to the Northern Water tribe.

Chief Arnook greeted them with honor even though it wasn't a leisurely visit.

"Are you sure you can't rest a day, Avatar Aang?" Arnook asked. "I'm sure it's been a long trip."

"Thank you for the offer, but I've already wasted enough time as it is. I need to make it the spirit world as soon as possible." Aang told him.

"Very well," Arnook agreed. "I'll take you to the oasis."

"It seems the same as when we were last here." Iroh remarked at the oasis.

"Not everything…" Aang said as he looked into the pool, seeing neither the moon or the ocean manifestation swimming in harmony within the pool.

"Hmm, the spirits must be back in the spirit world." Iroh said. "I just hope the spirits not being here doesn't affect the energy within the spring."

"I…don't think so." Aang said, looking down into the pool and seeing the black mist that seemed to inhabit the deep bottom of the water. "This pool is probably a portal into the spirit world." Aang reasoned. "Maybe jumping in is our best bet?"

"Are you sure that's safe, we might drown…or at least I might." Iroh said.

"You'll be fine." Aang told him, grabbing onto his sleeve. "Just hold onto me and take a deep breath."

**Alright guys, this chapter was really heavy on the spirit world stuff, and it will continue a lot throughout this part. Like I said, there's not a lot of back story on the spirit world, so I had to make up some things, but I am trying to make them all sound as logically and Avatar world-ish as possible. **

**Also, the names of the spirits I've mentioned so far, and any future spirits (Fēng, Díti, Dadí, etc.) are all taken from Chinese characters that have to do with their "spiritual occupancy" or the element they are a spirit of, so I did do my research on even the names. **

**And for some more depth to Iroh's back story about going into the spirit world, since the creators made it clear that Iroh was a the picturesque Fire Nation general and heir in his younger days, I wanted to portray that even he had a hard time believing the spirits. I also thought it would be even more reason why Iroh "fears the spirits" and "feels they should not be trifled with" as mentioned in episode 119, it can also tie in with how he felt like he could've saved his son, as he mentioned in his tale in episode 215 when he went to the tree to mourn Lu Ten's death. Hopefully, that clears up anyone's question on how I put together this back story. **

**Next chapter just goes even deeper into the spirit world, and we go back to the Realm's Hall. **

**Review Responses:**

**Kataang36: Wow, thank you, I'm glad you think my story is "awesomeness". I really think this part of the story won't be very predictable, at least I hope, just because I really just made up a lot of things and took a lot of risks, so hopefully it goes over well, but having loyal readers like you, helps. So thank you!**

**Katsumara: Thank you, but I don't know so much about the RL problems getting better, I can only hope right now. But, I'm glad you're still reading my story.**

**HannaTheWriter: Thank you, and in the forties, eh? That actually wasn't too long, and I never underestimate the power to read through forty already published chapters. And hopefully the ending will not disappoint. At this point, I do know all the twists and turns the story will take and how it'll end, and I have a good feeling about it, so I hope it goes over as well as I think it will. **

**Winnow: This is true, and I really feel like the only logical way to approach the Spirit world is with care, or else it just kinda turns out as a jumbled mess of information. And you're right about how technically the Avatar doesn't even make sense, I'm going to be addressing some Avatar back story in this part as well (and hopefully answering some of the questions you just asked), as you can see from the mentioning of Holo, but there really wasn't enough information in the show to put any kind of two and two together except for a few odd tidbits. As for grades and whatnot I just started AP Macroeconiomics online, actually, and although it's not as hard as I anticipated, it really takes a lot out of me to really focus over the summer. But, I do want to free up my school year to get a job and save up for college so I'm trying to get all my core classes out of the way over the summer for my senior year. **

**Millergirlxx9: I'm glad it was a nice surprise, and I really did work hard to make sure that the ending makes sense and doesn't leave loose ends. I've also always been fascinated with Iroh's back story since it's really something we know absolutely nothing about it, especially his love life, so I wanted, from the very beginning of this story, to really have an opportunity to touch on that matter. And, as for your question, There is the bonus story to this that'll I'll be updating more frequently once this story is over, but, yes, I will be doing another multi-chaptered Avatar story after this one, I really don't know when that one will be up, I'd say at the earliest, end of this year, early next year. It's taking more of an AU road, though, and I actually do have a good portion of it planned out as we speak. There's so more info on it at the bottom of my profile page. Plus, you'll be the first one I tell this to, but I do have a kind of "special edition" project I'm working on for this story, as well!**

**Kimjuni2: I'm glad you like Iroh's back story, and why Toph had to go home will be covered in a few chapters from now, so sit tight.**

**Kataang4ever14: Thank you for pointing out the age difference, and I did notice that I was off in the aging, I was aware of the huge age difference, and even found it in my planning notes, so why I neglected to put in the story is beyond me, but I did change it, so no worries indeed. **

**Private LL Church: Um, okay then. Do whatever you feel is best to tolerate my story. **

**Ookamii: I did, in fact, get the title from the Miyazaki movie (I'm a huge Miyazaki fan, btw). I originally was going to make a story about Yue called "Spirited Away", but that story got debunked for me, but I was able to incorporate a lot of plots from that old story into this part, so I felt I could at least use the same title. Whew, sorry for the long back story, I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Darkgloomygirl: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my story **_**that **_**much, but there are still other good stories to read out there. And there will be more coming soon, so don't worry. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews people! This story really is getting more and more worth it!**

**Next Chapter: Heart of the Matter**


	56. Heart of the Matter

**Hello, everyone….I come bearing a chapter and a very weird question. **

**First off, the odd question, we're going to use our imaginations here and really think…if this story were sold in an actual legit book, would you buy it? I'm kind of just looking for simple yes or no answers….**

**Okay, now that the weird question is over…the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Um, I haven't done one of these in a while….but you all get the point. **

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Heart of the Matter

"I can't believe I'm actually here at the Realm's Hall. I was sure it was only a myth from what I read in the books." Sokka marveled when Fēng finally was able to get all three of them up to the top of the Realm's Hall tree.

"What exactly is this tree, Fēng, I mean, it's beautiful, but why did you take us here?" Katara asked.

"Well, it was either be taken here or stay in the mucky forest, I figured first class capture was more of the way to go."

"First class capture?" Azula gulped.

"So we're still prisoners? Great." Katara groaned.

"Yeah, but look at it this way," Fēng tried to sugar coat as she lead the three into the hall. "At least your prisoners with benefits. Plus," she added, turning towards Katara. "Since you're the Avatar's wife, he'll probably be here in no time."

Katara immediately blushed in a deep red while Sokka's jaw dropped and Azula just giggled.

"Wife?" Sokka and Katara both echoed in shock.

"What, you're not the Avatar's lover?" Fēng scratched her head. "That's weird, I thought you fit the description pretty clearly."

"Well she _is_ the Avatar's lover," Azula said.

"Just not his..his wife." Sokka finished with a shutter.

"Oh, sorry, I might be a little ahead…living in a timeless realm will do that to you."

"Timeless?" Azula questioned, while Katara tried not to read too much into what Fēng said.

"Yeah, time goes on in your world, but not this one, blah blah blah…I'm sure Sukka over here can tell you all about it since he's all filled with book smarts." Fēng informed.

"It's Sokka." Sokka corrected once more.

"Right…sorry about that." Fēng smiled, finally stopping once they made it to the entrance of the hall.

"Big doors," Azula commented on. "You can't really open them can you, they look so heavy?"

"Psh, we're spirits we don't need doors." Fēng laughed.

"So then why have door…looking things?" Katara asked.

"They're more like gates, they keep out harmful spirits."

"So, people are after you even here?" Sokka asked.

"Sure, we are all powerful elemental spirits after all, and even here there are desperate and power hungry souls looking for new ways to spread destruction." She told them.

"Seems inescapable." Katara sighed.

"Well, as Mother Dadí puts it, 'where there is the ability to freely follow the desperate and treacherous heart, there will always be the pursuit of destruction.'"

"This Dadí person sounds like my uncle Iroh." Azula said.

"Iroh!" Fēng immediately turned around, mid-stride. "Do you mean Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation?"

"Um, retired general Iroh, current owner of the Jasmine Dragon….of the Fire Nation" Azula corrected, a little spooked by the fact that spirit even knew her uncle.

"Wow….not a lot of resemblance, but I guess I can still see how you're his niece." Fēng said. "So how is he, is he well, is he doing alright, does he still look good."

"Yes, yes, and um…well, I rather not answer the last one."

"I'll just take that as a yes!" Fēng accepted happily.

"Am I the only one who finds this really weird?" Katara whispered to her brother.

"Nope, I'm right there with you." He said.

"Oh, good."

"Fēng!" A loud voice called and a young man came up towards them. His robes more stately that Fēng's simple ones and his scarily pale skin was beautifully complimented by his sky blue hair and eyes, almost seeming to reflect a daytime sky. "Stop playing around with the humans and bring them into the room Father Díti prepared for them." He told Fēng promptly. Fēng immediately stood erect and sighed.

"Sorry, big brother, I was just having a little fun. You know it's not too often anyone else but us is allowed in here."

"Well, enough goofing off." He told her.

"Alright…sorry Qi Qi."

The man immediately flushed with an annoyed anger.

"Fēng! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Qi Qi', my name is Tiān Qi!"

"Alright, alright….geez." Fēng sighed, floating around him in a jesting manor. "You know, for the spirit of the sky, you're not very free." She added emphasis by floating over his head, her long hair whipping over his.

"The sky is not free," Tiān Qi protested. "It's a large body that needs to be strong and controlled to keep rouge elements like you in place." He said, grabbing Fēng by her collar and pulling her back down to the ground. Tiān Qi looked at Sokka, Katara, and Azula and raised a blue brow. "Come with me," he sighed. "_I'll_ lead you to your room."

He lead them up three flights of stairs before pointing to a rather large room to the left of them.

"This is our prison cell? Looks kind of cozy." Sokka said upon looking inside the room and seeing assortments of pillows and sleeping rolls as well a small fountain of water near the window.

"Would you prefer to be behind bars?" Tiān Qi asked seriously.

"Uh, no, this is fine." Katara covered her brother's mouth and spoke for him.

"Sorry, we don't have any food here, but we were able to pull some strings and get you guys some fresh water." Fēng told them.

"I've seen bodies of water here, though." Sokka said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend drinking it, especially to humans." Fēng laughed.

"It's not too often we have human visitors, and we spirits don't have to eat so it's a long haul getting food here." Tiān Qi finished.

"So what, we just starve?" Azula corked a brow.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Tiān Qi said. "And besides," he turned towards Fēng. "There's some herbs and fruits that grow on Grandmother Holo's mountain. Fēng, you can pick them up."

"You guys just don't have anything better to do than to boss me around do you?" She groaned, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Get going, Fēng," was all Tiān Qi said before he turned towards the three, nodded, and went on his way.

"I'll get Hai Li to watch you guys." Fēng told them before leaving.

"Hai Li?" Azula repeated.

"Yeah, the spirit of the ocean." Fēng answered before leaving.

"This day just keeps getting weirder." Katara slapped her forehead in agony. She walked over to one of the many gathers of pillows and plopped down on them, exhaling heavily as she sank in.

"But, at least we get luxury while we wait for Aang." Azula said.

"You really think he'll come?" Sokka question, following the girl's lead and sitting as well. "I mean, I know he's noticed that we're gone, but do you really think that he's put two and two together and realized we're in the spirit world."

"He'll be here." Katara stated firmly. "I know he's coming."

Both Sokka and Azula just looked at Katara with worry before the door opened again, and in walked another stately looking woman, her long black hair flowing in beautiful, and constantly moving ripples down to her feet.

"You must be the humans Fēng brought here. You're all acquainted with the Avatar?" She asked in preamble, her voice smooth and soothing.

"Uh, yeah." Sokka nodded, getting a little lost in her beauty. "So you're the spirit of the ocean, huh?"

"Correct, I haven't been back in this hall in a while, so it's nice to be back home."

"Yeah…" Sokka paused a little in thought. "I thought you'd still be back in the North Pole."

"Father Díti requested that I come back to the spirit world after Yue's mortal form was killed."

"Y-Yue." Sokka stuttered once again when Yue's name was mentioned Azula just looked dumfounded and confused and Katara merely shook her head with a fond smile. "Is she here?"

"Um, I'd assume so…it's not evening in your world, so she's probably preparing for her duty." Hai Li answered.

"Will you take me too her? Please?" Sokka said immediately.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure….I'm don't think I'm supposed to be taking you anywhere."

"Please." Sokka lunged forward at the her, begging on his knees. "I will do _anything_ if you just let me see her."

"Oh my…well, um, I suppose one visit won't cause too much harm." She finally buckled, feeling a little awkward with a human boy begging and pleading at the bottom of her robes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Sokka continued to praise and jumped up from the floor. "Come on you guys," he turned towards Katara and Azula. "Let's go see-"

"Oh no you don't." Hai Li held up her hand in protest to Sokka's face. "Only one of you, I can't have all three of you leave here…that's too suspicious."

"You go ahead Sokka, me and Azula will stay here. And say hi to Yue for me." Katara told her brother with a smile.

"Alright," Sokka nodded and turned to Hai Li. "Take me to her…please."

"Let's go." Hai Li sighed. "I'm going to be in trouble for this, I just know it." She muttered under her breath.

In the silence after Hai Li and Sokka left Katara and Azula just sat there adding an awkwardness to the empty room.

Azula felt that Katara was going to explode on her any second for telling Aang about her infertility, and she didn't know if she wanted to face an angry Katara just yet.

"So…" Katara finally said after a few more moments of floating silence.

"Yeah..um, so…" Azula gulped. "What's new?" She mentally slapped herself for asking that question. She knew _exactly_ what was 'new'.

"What's _new_!" Katara finally said in anger.

_Oh great_, Azula sighed. _Here we go…_

"What in the world gives you the right to just tell Aang like it was any of your business, Azula!" Katara yelled.

"Well, to be fair, I did warn you that if you didn't say something I would," Azula tried to save herself, in a failed attempt, she assumed.

"So that's your counter, that 'you warned me'?" Katara said in a mocking tone. "Who knows how Aang is going to take this? He might call off our engagement and everything!"

"I think you're being a little drastic, Katara."

"No, Azula, I'm not." Katara sank down further into the pillows in defeat. "I'm about to become the last air bender's wife and I can't even give him children."

"That doesn't mean he'll love you any less," Azula came and sat next to Katara, patting her shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"You just don't get it, Azula." Katara sighed. "Aang needs to have children…a lot of children. He doesn't have a choice…and…and if I can't give them to him, then he has to have them from…someone-someone else." She sank down lower. "Just the thought makes me angry. I don't want anyone to have his children but me."

"I wish I could say something that would make everything better, but, I can't." Azula sighed as well. "It's just…how it is." Katara looked up at her in annoyance. "An-and I know that sounds harsh," Azula added quickly. "But, I don't think Aang will leave you because of this…you just have to trust him. He loves you a lot more than you give him credit for….All this time, Aang's been so worried about you and he's been trying so hard to be there for you and you just keep pushing him away."

Katara refused to make eye contact.

"And I know you're going to get mad at me for saying this, but someone has to. If you and Aang separate than it won't be because of your inability to give him children…it'll be because of your inability to trust the fact that he's madly in love with you!"

"Shut up!" Katara yelled and threw a pillow at the Azula. "I…I know that, already."

"Well then do something about it."

Another long period of floating silence fell upon the two.

"So…" Katara said much like the last time.

"Yeah?" Azula answered as well.

"Who…who do you think his concubine will be?" Katara asked in a strained voice, as if she'd kill over just from saying the words.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. Aang's not royalty or anything, so he won't have a council decide that for him. So, I guess, the choice is up to you, Katara."

"So I'll have to pick who my husband will be sleeping with…? Great."

"Better you than him. I mean, at least you'll have some kind of weird sense of approval." Azula tried to lighten the moment, but Katara just sat in silence, visually deep in thought while Azula waited patiently for her next words.

"Will you do it?" Katara finally asked quietly after she took a deep breath.

"W-w-what!" Azula exclaimed, shocked and just a little afraid.

"Will you…you know…" Katara blushed in both embarrassment and deep rooted anger at the whole situation.

"Are you serious…?"

"Yes, that's why I asked you. Geez, Azula, as if this isn't hard enough already!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…I can't…I can't do that to you."

"Well, someone has to. And I rather it be someone I know that Aang's kind of comfortable with than some sleezey girl who sleeps with other people's men for a living."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic." Azula said, somewhat sarcastic and somewhat serious. "But, are you really okay with this? I feel like if I agree then you're just going to hate me forever."

"No…I won't hate you. It'll be weird, and I don't like this _at all,_ but…..well, I trust you, Azula."

"Really?" Azula asked happily.

"Yeah…I know you won't steal Aang away from me." Katara smiled and Azula just blinked. "I know," Katara laughed slightly. "Ironic, huh?"

"Just a little." Azula said and the two girls laughed a good hearted laugh. "But you know," Azula continued. "It's no done deal just yet. I mean, anything can happen."

"I hope so…" Katara breathed, looking out the window of the 'prison cell' and hoped that Aang's arrival was soon upon them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yue's right in here," Hai Li told Sokka. "But you can't stay long, she still needs to prepare for the evening."

"Thank you, Hai Li." Sokka bowed respectfully and Hai Li just dropped her shoulders in a sigh.

"Just, please, don't make too much a mention about this." She told him before standing a close enough distance to the room. Sokka gulped and turned towards the layers of veiling lined in the entrance, taking one last breath he began to go through them.

One veil after another slowly and cautiously before there was one last shear veil left, and behind it he saw a womanly figure.

"Y-Yue?" Sokka stuttered and her meditation stance broke almost immediately.

"Hai Li?" She asked.

"Um, no…" Sokka finally came through the last layers of veil and Yue almost fainted.

"Sokka!" She exclaimed happily and obviously shocked.

"Yue…it really is you." Sokka said, almost tearing up as he looked at her, still as beautiful as ever.

"Sokka….I can't believe you came here to see me…" She walked towards him, slowly placing her hands lightly to cup his chin. Sokka leaned into her odd touch, and yet he was reminded that she was, in fact, a spirit. He felt the weight of her hands on his face, but felt no hand to speak of. Spirit or not, though, Sokka still felt her warm. It was familiar and soothing.

He couldn't help himself and dived forwards, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms, but fell through her instead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've warned you about that." Yue gasped and helped Sokka up. "Human weight can go right through me if you apply too much pressure."

"That's…alright. It's just every time I imagined reuniting I always thought I'd be able to at least hug you." Yue just smiled, and leaned forward to hug Sokka herself. He, once again, felt no body contact to speak of but the weight of her warmth kept him calmed, and no further hesitation he lifted up his own arms, and placed them, as lightly as he could, on the warmth embracing him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a good thing both Aang and Iroh seemed to snap back into consciousness at the same time, for it would've been an inconvenient to wait for both of them to wake up.

"It seems the transfer was successful." Iroh announced and Aang let out a sigh of relief.

He had been terrified when him and Iroh jumped into the oasis spring. He gripped Iroh's hand tightly even when they made it the short distance to darkness of the pool. And when a bright light suddenly appeared that activated Aang's avatar spirit he was sure that he had lost Iroh.

He was glad he was wrong.

"Yeah, sorry if it was a bumpy ride." Aang immediately apologized.

"Quite alright, it was no more bumpy than the first time I entered. A little wetter this time around, though." Iroh dismissed the apology passively and looked around. "Still generally the same as all those years ago." He muttered.

"I don't even know where to start looking." Aang said aloud. "If they were captured they'd all be in the same place…but what if they got separated?" Aang could feel himself panicking as he spoke. He knew that there was no ability to bend in the spirit world, and that Katara and Azula would be completely lost and alone without their bending. In the back of his mind, though, he was thankful that Toph wasn't the one who was taken, because if she couldn't bend that would be a nightmare for her. He gulped.

"I'm sure they're all together. They were taken into the spirit world by a young lady, so I gather they're in the Realm's Hall." Iroh told Aang.

"Realm's Hall?" Aang echoed. "Um…okay. But where would that be, exactly?" Iroh pointed upwards towards the foggy sky.

"It's upwards in the sky, at the top of a tall tree."

"Alright, but I can't bend here, so how are we going to get up there?"

Iroh scratched his chin for a moment, looking around for any ascending means to get them up higher and finding nothing. He frowned.

"That part, I'm not sure of." Iroh admitted.

"Hmm, when the air spirit took you up, she used air bending, right?" Aang asked.

"More or less." Iroh shrugged.

"Well, maybe we just have to find someone who can get us up there, like another spirit?"

"If we can find one," Iroh said, looking around and seeing no one. "It seems a little dead around here."

"Yeah, it does." Aang frowned before suddenly wanting to slap himself for forgetting. "Oh, wait! I'll just contact Roku, I'm sure he can help us." Aang exclaimed, taking a seat on the ground and closing his eyes in a meditation stance, but before he was even able to breathe, Roku appeared.

"Hello, Aang." Roku smiled and Aang jumped out of his position.

"R-Roku," Aang gasped. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I'm always aware when you enter the spirit world." Roku told him simply. And Aang supposed that made sense, since Roku always just appeared whenever Aang came into the spirit world. "I'm guessing you've come to retrieve you friends?" He asked.

"Yes, Roku, do you have any idea where the Realm's Hall is? Iroh thinks they're in there." Roku looked over Aang's shoulder at Iroh standing behind him, simply watching the conversation with a safe distance.

"They are there." Roku nodded.

Aang looked down before answering. "Roku….why are my friends there, exactly? Spirits only capture humans and bring them here when they're angry." He paused before continuing. "All these natural disasters…..are they making the spirits angry?"

"In a way…"

"Then why did they capture Katara, Sokka, and Azula? What did they hope to gain by that?"

"She wanted you to come here, Aang." Roku told him.

"She?" Aang asked. "Who's 'she'?"

"Mother Dadí," Roku said and Iroh's eyes immediately widened. Aang seemed to sense his sudden movements in his peripheral vision and turned to face him for a moment.

"You know her?" Aang asked firmly and Iroh nodded.

"I met her on my journey here, she's the spirit of Mother Earth that I told you about." Iroh told him and Aang's face stiffened. He was getting into something big with grand spirits, and he didn't even know why at the moment.

"What does she want with me?" Aang questioned Roku slowly.

"It is not my place to tell you, but I'd suggest you'd met with her soon if you want your friends back. Humans can't stay in this world for too long without it having damaging effects on their body."

"Can you take me there, Roku?" Aang asked.

"I can…But I can only take one of you at a time, so I'll have to take two trips for you and your friend."

"You go first Aang," Iroh insisted. "You have work to do, in the mean time…I'll just enjoy the scenery."

"Alright…be careful, though, it can get a little rough around here." Aang said thoughtfully.

"Don't you worry about me. After all I've been through, a few spirits won't bother me."

Both Aang and Roku smiled at Iroh's jest before Roku made them both disappear and Iroh was left alone.

Iroh sat down, leaning against a nearby tree to rest a bit before hearing a loud thud, as if many objects were falling to the ground.

"Who's there?" Iroh immediately awakened, coming face to face with a very surprised spirit who had just dropped all the fruit she was ordered to get from Grandmother Holo's mountain.

"Prince Iroh?" She echoed, smiling happily and almost not able to contain her joy?

"Well, I haven't gone by that title in a while, but it is nice to see you…Fēng…."

**Alright everyone, well, Aang's finally off to go find the others and Iroh reunites with Fēng…fun fun fun. And well, I'm sure you all can guess what the next chapter will be about…reunions….meeting up…talking….you follow? Hopefully, because to avoid giving out false hopes, I'll just leave it at that. **

**Review Responses: **

**Periwinkle Cleams: Yes, I am aware of the "Legend of Korra" coming out soon. Thank you for the compliment, though. **

**Winnow: I suppose I am going towards the whole 'grand unification' theory as you put it, and it is pretty cool making up my own theory. Still, though, if anything starts sounding funny please let me know so I can make according adjustments, because like I said earlier, the spirit world is a pretty tricky pool to jump in to. And I understand about the school stuff, honestly, it was just something to talk about. I do value the info and advice you did give me. And, yeah, I'm gonna goof off, I'm well aware, I never actually make it to the school goals I want to, but I always make it a subconscious goal to make it pretty close, if that makes any sense. But, hey, I am seventeen, this is probably the last good off year I have. And sorry about the typos and whatnot, I really didn't have tons of time to edit the chapter for spell and grammar, just for the actually flow of it. It was pretty rushed, and everything, but when I get some free time, I will re-edit that chapter for those kind of cringe-worthy nuances. **

**Private LL Church: Alright, I really have nothing to say about the 'pessimist' thing. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and no, Aang's not hating on Katara, he wouldn't do that. As for the spirit world, it is all very difficult to write for since I don't have a lot of source material, but the readers seem to like the path I'm taking, so that's good. And thank you for your concern about my RL, it's much appreciated. **

**Kataang36: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you, I figured getting Sokka, Azula, and Katara together would account for some comedy, in the midst of a serious situation and all. And, I'm sorry, but Maiko will be a little lacking for a little while. But there is some lovely Kataang coming up. **

**Soren Granger: Well, I don't want to give away the ending, so I can't really answer that question.**

**Katsumara: Thank you so much for you concern for the past couple reviews, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know you'll like the next one…wink wink. **

**Millergirlxx9: Why thank you, I'm glad you think I'm "canon worthy", haha. And I'm really working hard on the "special edition" project, I wonder if you can guess what it is from the authors note at the beginning of the chapter…wink wink. **

**Thamker: Thank you, and no, I never had any intention of having Aang search for air benders, because, yes, he's the last one. I really don't understand why a lot of continuation fanfics have Aang searching for more air benders and bison when they've been to all four air temples and there's no one there. It's not really logical, plus even though the war's over Aang still has a lot more things to worry about at the moment. **

**Ookamii: Thank you, a lot of the readers like the way I'm taking the spirit world arc, so it's good that I'm doing a good job at this. And just wait a tab bit longer for the kataangy-ness, *cough, next chapter, cough***

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone….I do know that some of you have been reading my little beginning notes, and things really aren't going to well for me in my "real life" as you all call it. Still, though, this story still is important, so I will try to update every Friday as normal, but if there are delays and whatnot, please try not to be too upset, cause I have a lot of stuff that's taking up my brain right now. **

**As always, though, thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

**Next Chapter: Reunion Three**


	57. Reunion Three

**Okay everyone, here's to the last "Reunion" chapter. When I originally planned out this story I had always had the idea that the group would get separated a lot, and every time they were reunited I'd call the chapter "Reunion" (i.e: chapter 24 was Reunion One, and chapter 29 was Reunion Two), and it seems like I stuck to that formula. **

**And thank you for all the feedback on my odd question last week, it was much appreciated.**

**Chapter time….**

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Reunion Three

Katara found herself to be very fidgety after her conversation with Azula slowly turned into them silently collecting their own thoughts.

She hated everything about the situation, her being infertile, keeping it from Aang all that time, and going so low as to ask Azula to be the one to do the one thing that she couldn't. But what was worse was that once she and Azula became silent, she was crashed with the realization of what day it was in the physical world.

It was getting closer and closer to her and Aang's one year anniversary.

Katara sighed. She was lost in the spirit world and Aang was nowhere to be found, and that was on top of all of things they would have to eventually talk about when they did meet up again. She clutched the pillow she was lying against in an aggravated manor, only having herself to blame for everything. Her stress was the reason she was even in the situation in the first place, if she wanted to get technical.

And what if her and Aang couldn't work things out? Her mind panicked. What if Azula was right and Aang left her because he didn't feel like she trusted him anymore? Her mind panicked even more.

"_Why can't you trust the fact that I love you, Katara?" _She could practically hear Aang's voice asking her, that low and soft voice that seemed to show just how much older he had gotten, but still how innocent he was. She melted whenever she heard that tone of his, a melt that somehow still sent shivers of guild and utter worry going through her all at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Azula asked, coming out of whatever mind fog she was in when she heard Katara's breath hitching across the room.

"Oh, yeah, fine." Katara conjured up a smile and Azula just corked a brow.

"Um, alright." Azula gulped, still a little shaking up by her new found duty. She darted her eyes over to the water bender once more, still pondering more and more about how Katara could possible chose her to bear Aang's children. She was relieved, though, to hear that Katara finally trusted her, a silent goal Azula had strived towards ever since she almost broke the pair up a while back. But now she faced another impossible hall. Almost as if gaining Katara's final trust was an ironic jest. She couldn't just be friends with Katara now, she had to look at her every time knowing that she was with her husband…and vise versa. She gulped at the chilling thought.

"Do you think he'll be here soon?" Azula felt it right to ask, the silence between the two becoming somewhat unbearable again. Katara slowly turned her gaze over to the princess, speaking in slow and breathless terms.

"I'm sure he is." Katara spoke, her hand resting casually on her chin. She was Aang's fiancé after all, and she didn't get any strange feelings like she would if he was confused or lost, so that meant he must've been coming, right?

"Alright, that's good." Azula smiled. "Because I'm getting kind of hungry, and I have a feeling Fēng isn't going to be bringing our food for a while…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what title do I call you by now?" Fēng asked in a playful smile, sitting down next to Iroh quietly. She marveled at the fact that Iroh, obviously aged significantly, still retained the charming good looks he had in his younger years.

"Just Iroh is fine." Iroh laughed, smiling playfully all the same.

"Geez, Iroh, you're making me feel old, you've changed so much." Fēng shoved him carefully over, and Iroh still jumped at bit at the sensation of being touched by a spirit, Fēng's airy weight still playing with his comprehension that was, unfortunately, still tied to the laws of a the physical world.

"I can concur with that, I'm definitely not the same man you knew when I last came here." Iroh mentioned somberly. It was true, having his fiancé and son taken away because of his need for power and concur was certainly a wakeup call for him. He made things clear in his mind that, if nothing else, he certainly wouldn't lose Zuko to power, and he was happy to say that he was able to save Zuko from his own self.

"I know," Fēng said in a grin, as if she had read his thoughts, and for all Iroh knew, she probably did. "I've been watching you, Iroh," She confessed instead. "You really have been able to change your bloodlust, despite the temptations from your family and nation."

"I suppose losing what was most important made me realize that I had to protect what I had left."

"Your nephew Zuko." Fēng mentioned in one sweet breath. "He's what you live for, right?"

Iroh nodded.

"That's good, because he was a lost soul just like you, confused and not knowing right from wrong. Living in a country that made you feel like you had to kill. But when I saw that he joined the Avatar, I just knew he was just like you."

"I do consider that a compliment," Iroh smiled to himself. "My nephew is becoming a fine young man, married, ruling and keeping peace."

"He had a fine teacher, as well." Fēng offered a pat on Iroh's shoulder and scooted closer to him. "Watching you has even taught me a bit of tolerance."

"Well, if I've taught a spirit something than I suppose I can say I've lived my life to the fullest." Iroh told her, thought a smile still resided on his face, his tone was a somber one, as if he was looking towards the murky lakes and mossy trees to get to know them, like he'd be there soon.

"You still have your way to go across the border, Iroh." Fēng told him. "I'm not Father Díti, so I can't exactly tell you your passing time, but I know that your physical journey and purpose isn't over yet."

Iroh exhaled, letting out a breath he wasn't aware of holding in, and Fēng could only laugh.

"But don't go telling anyone I gave you any spoilers." She chided, giving his hair a light whip of air. "So, you're good friends with the Avatar as well know, huh?"

"I am." Iroh concurred.

"Ironic, how you're always closely tied to the Avatars, you're brother's wife's grandfather was the Avatar, and now your nephew has brought you closer to the current Avatar, most people aren't as lucky as you to be so spiritually connected."

"Enough about me," Iroh told her softly, laughing in at how it had been so long since he and Fēng had seen each other and yet all she could do was tell him how lucky he was. "How have you been, Fēng?"

"Still a messenger," Fēng shrugged before her eyes widened. "Oh, no, the prisoner's food!" She exclaimed and ran up to collect the food she was sent to get from Grandmother Holo's mountain that she had haphazardly dropped on the floor when she saw Iroh.

"Prisoner's food?" Iroh echoed.

"Yes, I was supposed to be bringing them food while they waited for the Avatar's arrival." She exclaimed, an armful of food in her grasp. Iroh grinned and got to his feet, grabbing a few pieces of fruit from her arms and looking up into the clouds.

"Aang should be at the Realm's Hall about now, so how about you give me one last trip up there for old time's sake?" Iroh suggested and smiled softly when Fēng seemed to glow in agreement.

"Anything for you, my Prince."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roku was able to get Aang to the Realm's Hall in no time at all, and Aang was certainly thankful for the transportation.

"So this is where I need to go?" Aang asked, looking up at the grand tree, suddenly feeling so small in the whole operation. The gates were tall, almost bending over him as he leaned his head all the way back to get the full extent of its height. "Can I just….go in?"

Roku shook his head, pointing to a young man with sky blue hair coming towards them. Aang gasped, for even as he walked through the seemingly gate like doors, his hair began to change colors, matching the spectrums of the late afternoon sun setting into an early evening. The colors of blues in his eyes were quickly succumbed to oranges and reds.

"Um, hello?" Aang called out. "Roku who is that-?" Aang asked, turning behind him only to see that Roku had disappeared. "I hate it when he does that." Aang muttered under his breath before turning back to the sun setting boy there before him.

"Avatar Aang?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Father and Mother wish to speak to you."

"Um, okay." Aang tried to follow the whole groove of things, but it was becoming increasingly hard to tell who was who when they all started speaking about 'fathers' and 'mothers'. "But, I wish to talk about a few things too," Aang thought he'd get to point. "Like where my friends are, and why all these natural disasters-"

"In due time, Avatar." The sky haired boy said. "Father Díti has waited this long for you to come here, so you can wait a while longer for your questions to be answered. Aang groaned in discomfort, but decided against doing anything drastic. He was in the spirit world and dealing with larger than life spirits, so he knew it was in his, and his friend's best interest to just go by their rules.

"Father has instructed me to show you that you're friends are unharmed." The boy told him. 'They'll be right this way." He lead him through the gates—quite a chilling feeling to be virtually dragged through a somewhat solid object, Aang had to think—and to the room where Azula and Katara were currently being held.

"So, um, do you have a name?" Aang asked as the boy floating beside him.

"I am Tiān Qi." The boy answered. "Spirit of the sky."

"Oh, so you know Iroh, right?"

"No, the one who knows the Fire Prince is my younger sister, Fēng, she's the spirit of the wind."

"Not to sound picky, but isn't the sky and wind the same thing?"

"Hardly, the wind is a free element, while the sky holds it all together, it's a grueling job keeping my sister in line."

"I'll bet." Aang laughed, somehow being strangely reminded of Katara and Sokka, and even Zuko and Azula as even the mighty spirit complained about keeping a sibling close and protected.

"We're here, Avatar." Tiān Qi informed him after only a few second of silent walking while Aang was lost in his own sibling-related thoughts. "This is where your friends are."

"So, I can just got seem them?" Aang clarified.

"Correct, I will send Fēng for you when Father and Mother wish to speak with you." Tiān Qi told him sternly. "That is, assuming, Fēng ever makes it back from Grandmother's mountain."

And as soon as Tiān Qi started taking in familial terms, once again, Aang was lost. He smiled and nodded before attempting to go into the room, finding that the wall before him was solid. Tiān Qi simply shook his head and gave Aang a slight push, and the Avatar suddenly fell through the wall, landing flat on his face and hearing the gasps of Azula and Katara when they saw Aang enter with face plant.

"Aang!" Both girl's exclaimed happily and although Katara was much too stunned and nervous to move at the moment Azula was the first to move forward and hug Aang tightly.

"This place is so creepy, I'm glad you're here." Azula whined against his shoulder and Aang simply patted her back gently before pulling her back.

"But you're okay?" Aang asked her firmly and Azula nodded, meeting Aang's smile with a smile of her own before they both turned to face the silent water bender behind them. Azula released her grip on Aang, freeing him to walk up to his fiancé and he carefully sat next to her, making sure to make his movements slow and quiet while she eyes his every move, her lips pursed in a tension what made him want to scream, or cry, or do a strange combination of the two. But instead, he just leaned forward once he was seating, staring deeply into her eyes before planting a ginger kiss on his lips, releasing some of the tension they harbored right away as he pressed his lips to hers. She gave out a small sigh when he finally released his lips, but not for a second releasing his fierce grip on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked him before he could beat her to the punch, he looked stunned at her question but answered in a silent nod all the same.

"Of course I am." He voiced a few moments later. "I was worried sick about all three of you, and when Yuexi and Iroh said that some floating girl took you guys away, I had to come to the spirit world." He told her in one long breath, and even Katara was silent for a few moments as if to take in all of what he had said. "I just hope you guys weren't too worried." Aang said after the silence was breaking his patience.

"I knew you'd come." Katara said, a tone that Aang couldn't identify as being hopeful, confident, of just a wry sense of scripted words.

Aang simply stroked his fiancé's shoulder in slow and ardent movements, she was so beautiful to him, all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he knew the unspoken talk that loomed between them, and while he found himself with some spare time while he awaited the spirits to call him, he would take advantage of his alone time with Katara and…

He suddenly looked around the room, remembering one lost face he hadn't seen yet.

"Wait, where's Sokka?" Aang asked.

"He went to go see the moon spirit." Azula answered, making Katara and Aang jump at the fact that they forgot she was there.

"The moon spirit?" Aang echoed before his eyes widened. "You mean Yue?" Katara nodded. "He actually went to go see her."

"Yeah, he should be back soon, though," Katara said. "It's almost nightfall in the physical world so she'll have to go…be the moon or something."

Silence.

"So, um….." Aang voiced slowly, still stroking Katara's arms in every nervous breath he took.

"Yeah…?" Katara breathed (or tried to breath, in her case).

But as soon as they both opened their mouths to speak they remembered the presence of a certain Fire Princess in the room, they turned to Azula, making it obvious that they wanted alone time. But, awkwardly so, Azula was stuck. She couldn't exactly leave the room without a spirit's help, so instead she conjured up the best fake yawn she could and stretched out over the pillows the farthest away from the couple.

"I think, I'll just…turn in early." Azula said before plopping down on the pillows and Katara sighed. She supposed that was the closest thing her and Aang had to privacy, and at least Azula was trying to give them alone time, given the circumstances.

Once Azula stalled out of giving off her fake snores, Aang turned back to face Katara, giving her shoulder one last stroke before exhaling heavily and letting her go all together. Katara's body reacted to the loss of his touch at it gave her a frightening chill and awareness that this was it.

The Talk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why didn't you tell me, Katara?" Aang started. Firm, low and even, and in the same tone Katara knew he would speak in for preamble.

"Fear." Katara answered simply. It seemed like a good sum up or the current situation. She feared Aang's reaction, she feared that the situation really was real and not just some bad dream, and she feared having to live with the fact that Azula would have to bear all of Aang's children.

"Fear?" Aang echoed slowly, looking down at Katara's hands as they grabbed his and suddenly her word became clear, for he felt her entire frame shacking and sweating.

"I-I'm so sorry, Aang." Katara began to cry almost immediately, but when Aang reached forward to whip them away or even hold her, she swatted his hands away, feeling it proper for her to go without his kindness while they sorted things out.

"Well, I guess I can't say that you shouldn't be sorry for keeping it from me, but you being infertile isn't your fault." Aang told her truthfully. "It's unfortunate, but still, if you just would've told me we couldn't dealt with this together."

"I know," Katara sniffled. "I just kept getting more scared, and I found out after you proposed, so I thought if you knew I couldn't give you children then you'd-"

"You thought I wouldn't want to marry you just because of that!" Aang exclaimed, seeming a strange mix on sad, mad, and utterly shocked. "I _love _you Katara, one unfortunately even isn't going to stop me from wanting to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"I know," Katara sighed. "I just….I'm just...stupid. So, so stupid." She only began to cry harder. Katara wanted nothing more than to lean against her fiancé and be calmed by his heartbeat and sweet breath on her neck, but she had to get through this talk without him getting her off the hook with comforting gestures, no matter how tempting they were.

"No, you're not." Aang sighed, looking away from her when he finally got the hint that Katara wasn't going to let him touch her until they were finished talking. "I am."

"What?" Katara looked up in quiet shock.

"I should've known that something else was wrong, and I should've been more supportive instead of prying the truth out of you."

"Aang, stop it." Katara shushed him. "None of this is your fault so don't you dare try and blame yourself for anything. I'm the one who hide this like a little child for this whole time, and I'm the one who was being a moody jerk to you."

Aang could only smile at her, he didn't know what about the situation made him smile. Maybe it was the beautiful read flush on her face that she got whenever she cried, or perhaps the fact that he could see her desire to just kiss him written all over her face.

And so he couldn't help himself, he leaned forward swiftly, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He took no time before he plunged his tongue in her mouth, making her gasp to only add more depth to their kiss. Katara immediately wrapped her arms around him to stabilize herself when he pushed against her even further, finding a comfortable spot ride between her legs while he leaned into her, teasing her almost onto the floor, but just barely above the assortment of pillows that lied beneath them.

He shifted deeper, dragging his arms down her back until his slim fingers met her waist, pulling her forward, loving the contact of them, chest to chest.

It became clear to Katara that Aang was infused with the same desire she had. After the one too many argument while traveling only a short while ago, her and Aang hadn't kissed like this, and the few kissed they had shared before she was kidnapped was less than enough to keep her satisfied.

But this, she thought, this kiss was what she had been longing for.

And perhaps that was all the talking they needed to do? She tried to convince herself, anyways. She knew a lot more talks would have to come as of the situation, but Aang loved her, he would support her and any other thoughts she was thinking for all that time suddenly became irrelevant while he leaned over her, his tongue gently tackling hers in a joining that sent he nerves jolting and crying for more.

But….

"Wait," She managed to get out, his mouth still thoroughly busy exploring hers, and he immediately pulled away, enough, though, so that he still could hold her, and Katara decided that she'd agree to his terms for that one notion.

He held her lightly to his side, his arms loosely encircling her waist and arms while she leaned against his left shoulder. She smiled at the warmth before getting herself back into a more serious frame of mind.

"I love you too." She assured him, for starters. "And even though I know you won't leave me, I need you to know how hard this is going to be for me."

"I know…" Aang trialed, seeming a little lost in holding her at the moment.

So that ended the holding for a while.

Katara ripped away from him in a hurry, shooting him a 'pay attention' glance that he immediately sat erect to.

"No, you don't," Katara told him fiercely. "You don't understand that you _have_ to have children and…and I can't give them to you."

It seemed rather silly to Aang at the moment, but it just hit him that she was right, and so was Azula, in fact. That night when Azula mentioned that Katara's problem had to do with her fear of giving children…or not being able to give children became very clear to him.

A nervous sweat broke out on Aang when he thought that if Katara couldn't give him children, someone else had to, because as she had said, he _had_ to have children. He gulped that thought of what that would do to Katara…what it would do to him. How could he even look at her after having had children from another woman?

_Okay,_ He thought to himself, _Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought._

"Katara, I'm not saying this is going to be easy." Aang told her softly. "In fact, I know it's going to be hard…so hard some days that we're going to fight and feel even worse than we do now."

"Great," Katara sighed. "Now I have to deal with that and the fact that you'll be having sex with Azula."

"A-Azula!" Aang immediately cringed. He had planned to hold her again, saying something sweet that might lead to another kiss if he was lucky…but, Azula?

"I feel like I should pick out who will bear your children, and Azula's the best person for the job.' Katara told him in one swift breath, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aang." Both Aang and Katara heard Azula's voice, muffled in pillows from across the room. Neither of them were too surprised that she was still awake, and actually listening even though she was probably trying hard not to.

"It's alright, Azula," Aang called back. "It's just a shock."

"Heh, you're telling me." Azula huffed and Aang just laughed.

"I know you're comfortable around her, and I trust her with you." Katara explained quietly.

"Well, yeah, but…" Aang looked over at Azula once more, smiling in an adoration a brother would feel towards a sister, but then looking back at Katara. She picked up on his uncertainty, reaching forward and grabbing his hands in hers, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"We don't have a choice, Aang. You have your duty as the Avatar, and as much as I hate it and you hate it, you need to repopulate the air benders."

"If it's what you want." He told her softly, doubt in his every word.

"You know it's not what I want…but it's what _you need_."

"Katara," Aang sighed, leaned his hand forward to touch the pendant she worse around her neck. Her mother's necklace and the betrothal necklace he made for her. "We're engaged now," he reminded her. "So from now on, it's about 'us', not just me and not just you. You don't have to handle everything on your own anymore, I'll always be here for you, Katara." He leaned forward and kissed her, short and light. "Always."

"I know…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you Aang." She finally leaned against him again, placing her ear to his chest and hearing his rapid heartbeat under the stress of their conversation. Though her body relaxing against his was more than enough for his rate to quickly slow, and his breathing to regular while he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you." Aang felt it was right to say as well, and although Katara wanted to spend the rest of the time convincing Aang that it was all her fault, she was more convinced that spending their time regaining all the kissed they had missed out on was a better usage of the their evening.

And Azula just sat quietly, wishing she could just fall asleep already.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't like Sokka planned to spend the entire time with Yue in her arms, but he simply couldn't help himself. Her warmth was so inviting, and her presence was like sinking into the hot bath he so desperately needed.

"Sokka…" Yue breathed so many moments later, stroking his back smoothly.

"Hmmm?" He hummed in contentment.

"I…I have to go, it's evening."

"Oh," Sokka sighed. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright…I wish I didn't have to leave. But certain spirits have daily duties and…" Sokka shushed her chattering explanations and placed a gently finger on her lips.

"I know…and I'm really proud of you, Yue." Sokka told her, and she blushed almost immediately. Sokka's heart soared, when she leaned forward and brushed a kiss against his cheek, the odd and warming sensation coming over him once again, and it was never a dull moment.

"I'll be back in the morning." She told him. "We can talk more then."

"I'll be here," Sokka answered with confidence, knowing that whatever conversation Aang had with the spirits wasn't going to be fully taken care of that night.

"Okay," Yue blushed once more and with one more unforgettable smile she faded into what Sokka supposed was whatever post she had to be in when she 'became the moon'.

He sighed in happiness. Never in his mind did he think he'd actually have a chance to see Yue again, but, still, in the back of his mind he felt that little voice that would never leave him alone.

_What about Suki?_

He had come to a revelation about Suki, wait patiently for her answer and accept it no matter what it was. In all truth, he was already gearing himself for her to say that it was all over between them, but what if she did say yes? Before that, Sokka would've been willing to work things out without a second thought, but now that he had seen Yue…maybe, just maybe, it was trying to tell him something?

It was then Sokka realized how much he hated complications and love, but he knew that the two subjects would always go hand and hand whether he liked it or not. Aang and Katara had problems, and so did Zuko and Mai. It was completely unavoidable to not have problems in a relationship, but Sokka was the one who couldn't handle it when things got far away from the beaten path.

He wanted comfort, stability, warmth, and the simple knowledge that each day he'd wake up to the same face, and although he knew he could never receive that from Yue, at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to forget everything and be with her…..

_But still….Suki…._

"Alright, you, it's time to go back to your prison." Hai Li entered through the many veils, pulling Sokka by his collar and dragging him out. He gulped in comparison to Hai Li's kind and stately motions she had exhibited when they had first met. She seemed so...pushy at the moment.

Shrugging it off, though, he dismissed it simply because he had other things to worry about.

Of course, walking back into his room to see Azula_ trying_ to sleep, and Aang and Katara slowly disrobing each other didn't help.

**Okay, so are you Kataang shippers kinda happy now? Well, you better be, because for the next few chapters we're moving out of the spirit world for a little break and going back to Toph and Yuexi who were called back home for whatever reason. Hmm….the possibilities. **

**Review Responses: **

**Private LL Church: Well, I still like to keep in the fact that even though Azula is a completely different person than her counter self, she still retains some qualities, such as her ability to read people, but at this point, it wasn't too hard to tell what the problem was. And as for the book question, I'm not really saying as to whether it's factual or hypothetical, just yet. **

**Dcp1992: Well, after this chapter we do know that Aang and Katara will endure no matter what…but is this the end of the issue being solved…hmmm….?**

**Kataanger4ever14: Yes, having that little conversation between Katara and Azula was always meant to kind of end the serious tension between the two of them that's been going on ever since Azula joined the group. And, technically La is the name of the ocean spirit as of the show, but I do have a legit reason as to why I changed the name, that will be explained in later chapters. **

**Katsumara: Haha, okay…I'd suggest not drinking anything while you read this chapter then, just to be safe, and Sokka and Yue's reunion will go on even further in later chapters. **

**Kimjuni2: I'm glad you like Fēng, I think she's the spirit with the most 'human' personality since she's always in and out of the physical world with deliveries and whatnot, but Fēng is a girl…I don't know if you calling her a 'he' was just a typo, but if not, she is a girl. And I really made the Katara/Azula scene to establish the trust factor between them two since they've been on thin ice for quite a while. **

**Akuma Sumizome: Um, I'm sorry...but the story's not over yet. **

**Pengwens: Thank you, and yes, La is the ocean's spirit's known name, but there is a reason I changed the name, that will be further discussed in a later chapter. And, Aang is still 13, he has been since part two of the story.**

**iKuroshitsuji: Well….the story's not over yet, so anything's still up for grabs.**

**BlueEyedBabyy: Thank you!**

**Zorobin Nehjhin: Thank you, new fans are always appreciated, and I'm glad you like the "little tragedy" Katara's going through. I find that half of the people like the idea because it's different and it adds depth to the Kataang relationship, and others freak out because they just want some Kataang lemons. Haha, either way, I think everyone will feel the same about the end result. **

**Millergirlxx9: As I tell everyone else, the story's not over yet. You can bite my head off, if you so choose, when the story's finished XD. And the special project is too special for me to tell you what it is right now….haha. **

**Winnow: I'm aware, and the question really was kind of an asking if my writing style is good enough to be published. I never had any intention of really trying to get this book published and sold. Though people do sell fanworks, mostly fanmade comics (doujinshi), so I suppose privately selling is acceptable, but that's also a major haul in itself. As for your other comment, I suppose my writing is kind of….lacking, if you will. Life is getting pretty messy, I'm getting older and finding that I have less time to jus lie around and type, but I really do try to get out some kind of constant quality standard every week. Eh, I guess it still needs work….I did take what you said to heart and tried very hard to regain my descriptive nature rather than just cramming information into dialogue. But, ultimately, you be the judge of whether I failed of passed that test. **

**I am the Wind Mizuki Kay: Thank you so much! I always wished I could draw out this whole story, but that really is too much work for me right now.**

**Kataang36: Wow, three to four copies. Just one is fine, though, but thank you for the support. **

**Ookamii: Thank you, that makes me a happy rose :D**

**Thanks for the super tons of reviews everyone! **

**As mentioned, next chapter we're gonna visit Toph and Yuexi, and they're in for quite a ride. But, as a fun tidbit to know to get you ready for that chapter I'd advise all of you to read chapter 2 of "FWR: Bonus" (it's on my profile), it has some new character cameos that'll be in the next chapter of this story.**

**And, I will be taking a week off, more for personal reasons than anything, and because I really want to have time to give you guys top quality chapters since these are the last ones. Hopefully you all understand. **

**See you on the 29****th****!**

**Next Chapter: Tai Mori and Suo, Part One**


	58. Tai Mori and Suo, Part One

**Alright, it's been an "interesting" week off, but now I'm back with Toph and Yuexi's last big plotline. I think they've been the best couple I've ever 'made up', mainly because I got to make up **_**everything**_** about it. The back story, the connection, and the development, and I'm sure a lot of you can agree since it seems that Toexi is a pretty popular couple in this story, as far as OC couples go, of course. **

**And just a warning to all of you, Toexi fluff overloads and angsty preludes are coming…beware.**

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Tai Mori and Suo, Part One

The thought of steering Appa was still so foreign to Yuexi, and the fact that it would be just him and Toph was all the more nerve-wrecking and burdensome. He knew he'd have to steer the whole trip, no breaks, and no one to tell him which way to go because Toph really was blind when put up in the air, but for the most part, Yuexi spent his time sweating over the fact that he and Toph had unfinished business as to what they—or more like he—were trying to discuss before the earthquake hit.

He still hadn't heard her say that she loved him back.

"I think we're almost here." Yuexi announced after five days of flying.

"What a relief!" Toph sighed in annoyance and dry excitement. "You are the _worst _navigator ever, Yuexi."

"Hey, it's not my fault I got lost." Yuexi tried to defend himself. "This is the first time I've actually had to chart out the way home."

"Chart out," Toph snickered under her breath. "Aang gave you a map, all you had to do is read it."

"Well at least I'm trying to do something instead of sitting on my butt the whole time, miss can't read and can't steer!" Yuexi spat at her without thinking, and the silence that came after his comment was enough to assure him that he was going to be in trouble, if not then than certainly later. "I'm sorry, Toph." He told her almost ten minutes later, egged on to apologized because he knew the issue wouldn't get solved unless he decided to be the bigger person. He shook his head, he loved her, but she was _so _stubborn.

"Whatever, we've been up here for five days, we're gonna pick at each other." Toph muttered, so much that Yuexi barely heard her. He smiled to himself, it was the best thing he could get to an 'I'm sorry, too,' from her at the moment. He heard a rustle in the saddle and turned to see Toph snuggling up into some blankets during the late hours of the night.

"I'm going to get a few hours of shut eye, wake me up when we get there." She told him quietly, but before she knew it she felt Yuexi's body heat right next to her, leaning over her sleeping form, probably with a smile on his face. "Why aren't you steering?" She asked in a sing-song yawn.

"Because I wanted to kiss you goodnight." He told her, just as sweetly as he always did.

Sometimes, Toph just didn't get Yuexi. They fought over silly things. Saying hurtful words and getting jealous over insignificant people, and yet every time he'd be so sweet to her minutes later. Toph leaned forward and titled her head up, waiting for Yuexi to place his lips on hers, but instead he decided to tease her, mostly likely for revenge, she supposed. And in all ways she knew she deserved it.

His breath was driving her mad while his lips hovered over hers, just barely there enough to kiss her, but just not doing so. Her eyes fidgeted behind her shut lids and Yuexi could only huff out a laugh. He knew he had some kind of effect over her, he just wished she'd admit it the way he did.

Finally, though, he gave in. Kissing her soundly and long, grabbing her small shoulders and pulling her just close enough to make her shiver under his touch.

And Toph completely melted into him.

Ever since Toph's birthday 'experience' her and Yuexi didn't go as far as they had on that day. Things were busy with travel and all the drama their friends were experiencing, but mostly, Toph knew that it wasn't the heat of the moment that took them that far that day, it was the fact that Toph was really ready, and that thought alone just made her scared.

And Toph decided she didn't like being scared. The feelings she had for Yuexi, whenever he kissed her or hugged her or told her he loved her, scared her more than anything.

Even as he kissed her in the saddle, Toph could feel her mind dimming, she was sinking into his every nerve, he could tell her anything at the moment, do anything, and she would willingly follow. He had her by puppet strings when he kissed her like that, and she wasn't sure whether she liked feeling that way, or whether it was too much for her handle.

He released her then, breathing heavily as she was and offered her a smile against her cheek, one she couldn't help but return.

"I love you," he whispered to her, a soft and misty breath tickled he ear, complimented by his soft lips kissing the shell. She breathed out shakily as she shivered and she felt Yuexi's smug smile only grow.

Oh, how she wanted to punch him. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her! But when she clenched her fist, all Yuexi did was grab it, kissing just as gently as her ear.

"You're not playing fair." She finally told him, sounding breathless and tired.

"Well, neither are you." Yuexi countered. He let go of her then, heaving a sigh and Toph was still left shivering. "Toph," he groaned.

"What?" She snipped back. She knew exactly where he was going, and she definitely didn't want to go there thousands of feet up in the air and only hours away from home.

"You know what," he told her softly. "Just tell me one thing-" Yuexi waited for a while before finishing, looking over at Toph until her ears perked, as they always did when she was waiting for a sound. "-Why are you so afraid when I say I love you?"

"Yuexi, please." She said, almost pleading in a very un-Toph-like way, but Yuexi pushed passed it. He knew it was a stretch with the "I love you", but if he could say it and she couldn't, he at least wanting a straight answer as to why.

"No, Toph, I'm not letting you wiggle your way out of this anymore." He told her sternly. "Were dating and we have been for a while, I understand if you don't feel the same, but at least be honest about something instead of not saying anything at all."

Toph's lower lip began to quiver, a slight motion Yuexi's eye caught just before Toph bit her lip to hide the evidence. Her eyes were closed shut and her cheeks flushed beautifully. She was nervous, distraught, embarrassed, and confused. Things that Toph wasn't used to feeling, and definitely not used to showing, Yuexi knew that much. But, instead of her punching him like he was anticipating she threw herself against his chest, clenching his tunic fiercely and breathing heavy. Yuexi definitely wasn't expecting her to do that.

He encircled his arms around her slowly, still shocked by her sudden vulnerability when he was expecting her usual violence.

"Toph…" He said, unclear even to himself if he said her name in question or just in statement.

"I'm not an idiot, I know you love me and I know you want to hear me say it. And…and I'm scared if I don't say something soon I'm going to lose you." Toph immediately began to rant, still to Yuexi's shock. "But I…I-I just don't know!" By that time, she was almost screaming into his shirt, clutching the fabric harder and harder, and not even caring that her boyfriend's heartbeat was speeding up underneath her palms.

"Don't know what?"

"If I love you or not…I'm sorry, but I just don't know yet." Even harder she clenched his shirt. "Please don't hate me."

Yuexi's eyes were wide, his breathing hitching in his breath and his heartbeat faster than it had ever been. Her comment made things harder, of course. He desperately wanted to hear Toph say she felt the same, but he didn't want to force her to say it, he _couldn't_. In the mean time he simply held her closer, for at that point he could feel the tears that she was trying to hide from him.

"You know I could never hate you, Toph." He reassured her, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"It's just…if I lost you I don't know what I'd do." Toph told him softly, hugging him closer and inhaling his scent, it was sweet, soothing.

"You won't lose me, I promise." Yuexi whispered to her, pulling her closer before he pulled her away, looking over at Appa's reigns. "I…should get back to steering."

"Okay," Toph sighed after a long pause. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, let's just be honest from now on. So if you want to say something…or _can't_ say something, you can always tell me." Toph only nodded and quickly covered herself in blankets, sleeping catching her rather quickly. Yuexi just smiled selflessly, stroking her hair fondly before bending down to place one last kiss on her cheek while she slept, feeling thoroughly satisfied when he saw the smile slowly creeping over her face and promptly went back to steer Appa.

"Alright," he told the bison. "Not too long before we're there, boy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was another hour and a half before Yuexi and Appa finally spotted the Gaoling gates, and in the depths of the night Yuexi sighed of relief.

The Bei Fong estate was easy to spot on an aerial level for it was easily the biggest housing structure in the whole town. And when the night time guards saw the shadow of Appa requesting to land near the entrance he could immediately see their bows, arrows, and swords being drawn. Yuexi jumped off Appa, bearing his bow and arrow as well in a highly intimidating manor. All the men quickly let their guard down, knowing Yuexi's precise and unmovable arrow stance anywhere.

"You should really let us know when you're going to show up on the Avatar's bison in the middle of the night, Yuexi." One of the guards told him with a laugh. "I'm guessing Lady Bei Fong is in the cab."

"Lady Bei Fong is right here." Toph's voice penetrated their conversation, earth bending a pillar of rock to de-escalate herself to the ground. "And the 'cab' you speak of is really a saddle."

Each man immediately stiffened at the sound of Toph's voice, standing erect before bowing in her presence.

"Oh, geez, guys, do you have to do that every time, I'm not royalty." Toph said, her usual blankly annoyed face while she walked past the guards, a just barely awake Momo taking a perfectly proper stance upon her shoulder, chattering in approval to the bowing men as if he were the one being bowed to.

"We'll escort the Avatar's bison to the stables." One of the men suggested.

"No need." Yuexi simply shrugged, nudging Appa to follow him. "I'll just take Appa myself. Toph, I'll meet you inside!" He yelled and Toph 'okay' hand wave told him that she at least heard him.

"But would it kill her to answer," he shook his head, though a fond smile couldn't help but fall upon his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, Toph, you made it!" Poppy ran up to her daughter, hugging her tightly and squishing Toph into her chest.

"Ow, Mom, a little less love please?" Toph muffled into her mother's dress, but it didn't stop her from getting her lipstick kisses all over Toph's cheek.

"Sorry, you're mothers a little on edge today, dear." Lao sighed and hugged Toph himself, though less fiercely.

"S'okay, I'm used to it by now." Toph groaned, trying her best to get her mother's lipstick off her cheek with her palm.

"And you came just in time." Poppy exclaimed happily.

"Wait, let me guess…another party?" Toph sighed, she figured when her parents sent the message that they were needed back home it had to be some kind of big business opportunity that she just _had _to be there for."

"How'd you know?" Poppy asked, acting like, for all the world, Toph was psychic.

"Lucky guess." Toph crossed her arms over her chest, heaving yet another sigh. "So what, I have to stand around and look nice, nodding to whoever you guys shove in my face?"

"Well don't sound so grim about it dear." Lao told her. "But, we do need to talk to you, it's a important."

"Alright, well let's-"

"Toph!" She was cut off by Yuexi running up, having finished putting Appa in his cozy stable—filled to brim with all the hay he could eat—and locked his arms around Toph's shoulder, bending down to kiss her cheek. Only afterwards did he realize that her parents were right in front of him, and he immediately released his girlfriend. "Ummm," he mumbled, cheeks coloring quickly. "Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, long time no see."

"Oh, hello Yuexi." Lao said sternly. "I'd imagine you've been keeping my daughter safe?"

"Nothing short of it, sir." Yuexi gulped. He had served Lady Bei Fong almost all his life, but ever since he started dating Toph, Mr. Bei Fong made him oddly and nervously sweaty. Toph sensed his nervousness and grabbed his hand sweetly, running her thumb across his palm in the most soothing manner she could think of. Yuexi immediately smiled and bother Lao and Poppy sighed.

"We need to talk, Toph-" Lao said sternly.

"We'll take later," Poppy jumped in and said right as her husband spoke, flashing him a stern look of her own. "Just go get ready for the part….and for spirit's sake do something presentable with that hair."

"Fine, sure." Toph laughed, blowing some stray hair coming from her bangs out of her eyes. She pulled Yuexi's hand and the two were off down the halls.

"We should've told her now _before_ the party." Lao muttered to his wife, for Toph and Yuexi were still in earshot.

"I know, but they look so happy together, and I still don't know if this is the best idea." Poppy sighed, gazing longingly at her daughter and her boyfriend, hands clasped and walking happily down the halls, laughing.

"We don't exactly have a choice, Poppy, you know that."

Poppy could only nod, watching the two teens leave their range of sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph had decided while she was sleeping on Appa that she had on mission for her visit there: she was going to find out how deep her feelings ran for Yuexi.

She knew she acted cold and distant and rather uninterested in the whole subject whenever he brought it up, but Toph knew that she wouldn't do or say anything in the relationship unless she was ready. Her setback towards her word when she felt she needed to seduce Yuexi to keep him after listening to the stupid waitress in Ba Sing Si certainly haunted her, though, she intended to not take the subject of saying she was in love lightly.

Yuexi ran on high emotions, Toph knew that, but Toph also knew that she definitely didn't. At least not on the outside. He was probably beating himself privately, wondering why on earth he felt so strongly for her and she couldn't say she felt the same, and even though Toph had a whole mix of strong emotions for him, she couldn't identify them, so she kept them to herself. It was as simple as that.

Toph and Yuexi found themselves going to the Ching's hair dresser once again.

"Why isn't it little Toph Bei Fong." Ching smiled when she saw Toph and Yuexi enter, hand and hand. "Oh, and I see you still have the boyfriend huh? Nice work."

"Come on Ching," Toph blushed, trying desperately to hide it from Yuexi.

"Alright, alright, no need to get all red." Ching smirked when Toph shot her a glower. "So, are we doing the same as last time?"

Toph just squeezed Yuexi's hand and he perked up.

"You want me to choose again?" He asked.

"Well, you are the one who's going to be looking, so go ahead and choose." She told him simply, shrugging off the matter like it was no big deal.

"Oh, um, alright." Yuexi immediately stood facing his girlfriend, mapping out her facial features to see what would exactly match her that time around. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders since she had got it last cut, and it simply hung in a loose fashion at the moment. The light wind in the shop made her locks flutter slightly, and Yuexi just couldn't bring himself to say that her hair could be cut. Instead he turned towards Ching, a finishing look on his face.

"Well?" Ching probed.

"Waves."

"Waves?" Toph repeated, raising a brow. "You don't want to cut it again?"

"Nope," Yuexi simply shook his head. "You're getting a little older, and I think keeping it long for now accents that."

"Oh," Toph blushed, though a smirk appeared moments later. "You know, you sure are particular about hair for a boy," she teased. "Something you want me to know?"

"No!" Yuexi yelled, seeming to take more offense to her teasing that Toph anticipated. "But when I'm given the task to pick my girl friends hair style I take it seriously."'

"Okay, okay….so this wave thing." She turned to Ching. "How long would that take?"

"Not too long, just sit here and I can get started in about ten minutes." Ching said and left for a brief moment to get the supplies she needed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Bei Fong party was one sponsored by the rich and famous financially sound Tai Mori family. For years the Tai Mori's had made the most risky and world changing investments and seemed to come out on top in every occasion. Of course they had stocks with Gan Mo and all of his invention, buying the most successful and opening up their own shops to sell them. And although the family had always been a part of the Fire Nation, crossing the bridges between nations never seemed to be an issue for them, and as wonderful as it sounded during 100 years of war against their nation, they were simply in it for the money, where ever and whatever nation it fell in.

Toph groaned at the fact that she'd have to spend yet another night listening to old people stutter on about how much more money they were going o invest in that year. But, she really wasn't worried about that too much as she was wanting to spend as much time with Yuexi as possible, she was going to fulfill her mission.

"Hey Toph, your parents want you outside in two-" Yuexi barged in, only to find her dressed and ready for the party, and, of course, looking absolutely stunning. "…Wow," he said instead of finishing his sentence. "Just…wow."

"Speechless is always a good sign." Toph smiled. "Plus I could probably feel you heartbeat all the way in the Fire Nation capital."

"You're hair looks nice," Yuexi grinned, admiring his suggestion with blushing cheeks. The top of her hair was held in a small bun, accented with a rather heavy looking headdress, her bangs pulled back into the bun and the rest of her hair flowing in the waves Yuexi had suggested. His smile only grew.

"Well, I would hope so." Toph crossed her arms over her beaded robes. "I might as well look good since I feel so uncomfortable." She moved around in her heavy robes uncomfortably.

"You look beautiful, like you always do." Yuexi wrapped her in his arms gently, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, careful to not smudge her makeup. "Bleh," he made a disgusted face. "Your makeup tastes funny."

"It feels even worse." Toph groaned. "Ugh, I just want this night to be over."

"Really," Yuexi smirked, pulling her closer to him. "Because I thought I dance with you the entire night."

Toph soon mirrored his smirk, leaning against his chest and admiring the warmth he gave her. "Previous statement, taken back." She told him, leaning back so he could look at her. "Yuexi…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk…after the party?" She asked him slowly.

"T-talk?" Yuexi muttered in worry, but as soon as he looked down into her eyes, he saw them sparkling, and all his worry evaporated. "Okay."

"Okay…" Toph lingered, pulling at Yuexi's collar until his lips were on hers. It was a more passionate kiss than Yuexi thought it would be, going past the small peck he was preparing himself for and turning into Toph pinning him against the wall. He hoisted her against him so her toes barely touched the ground while she secured her arms around his neck comfortably.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there," Yuexi said while he came up for breath. "I don't want to mess you up when you look so beautiful."

"I'm your girlfriend, not a doll," Toph joked in between nibbling kisses. "And I want to kiss you."

"I want to too," Yuexi could only agree, but still pulled her back, fixing her few loose strands of hair while he spoke. "But we can always kiss later. I don't want to make your parents angry by keeping you from the party."

"Ugh," Toph groaned, but nodded. "Alright, let's just get this over with…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The party was just as dull as any other, but Toph decided to go along with Yuexi's plan to just dance the night away and forget that she was even at a boring party.

Of course, though, her parents weren't going to let that happen.

"Toph, you've been goofing off for an hour and there are people you need to meet." Lao came up, a hard face and string hand on Toph's arm. "Come now," He told her.

"I'm just dancing with my boyfriend, how is that 'goofing off'?" Toph tried to snip back, but her Lao's grip tightened she immediately recoiled, her face falling into an annoyed frown. "Fine," she sighed, turning back to Yuexi. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Yuexi smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek in a short goodbye, but Lao pulled Toph along, almost making Yuexi fall flat on his face when he landed a peck against nothing but air.

"I hope you didn't pull me away from my boyfriend to stand and listen to you and mom talk crap to some rich snobs." Toph bitingly said, while being pulled across the hall by her father.

"Mind your tongue, Toph," Lao said. "And be mindful not to use the term 'boyfriend' around our guests."

"And who are 'our guests'?"

"The Tai Mori family."

Toph's eyes immediately widened. What Business did the Tai Mori's have to be at a lowly Bei Fong occasion. It was like the Fire Lord showing up—which Toph considered ironic since she personally knew the Fire Lord at that point.

"What are the Tai Mori's doing here, you invite them to every party but they never actually show up." Toph voiced in question.

"We have some business to do with them, and we need your help."' Lao explained, slowing their walking pace over to Poppy and a group of four people who Toph guessed where the Tai Mori family.

"My help?" Toph raised a brow. "How on earth could you need my help?"

"Just entertain their eldest son," Lao told her.

"Aw, no, Dad!" Toph groaned. She was relieved that the 'set ups' had stopped after her and Yuexi announced that they were any kind of together, but she knew deep down that her luck wouldn't last.

"I'm serious Toph," Lao regained his tight grip on her arm. "Make sure you're on your best behavior today, you need to entertain him."

"Entertain?" Toph emphasized, laughing slightly. "I'm not sure Yuexi's going to go for me 'entertaining' another guy."

"Toph, do as I say." Lao emphasized, as well. "We cannot afford anything less than what I ask."

"Geez," Toph sighed. "Fine."

"Good."

And at that moment, they were before them. Even Toph felt like she was in higher presence, to her annoyance.

"Hello, I'm Hon Tai Mori, this is my wife Lin Shi, my son Suo and my daughter Sung." Hon Tai Mori introduced, and Toph could tell immediately that Hon was talking to her specifically, since she was certain he had already met her parents.

"Hello," Toph bowed respectfully.

"This is my daughter, Toph." Lao told him. "She's thirteen."

"Ah, prefect." Hon smiled, bringing his son Suo over closer to Toph. "My Suo here is 14-years-old."

"Um great." Toph muttered, but a quick elbow from her father made her flash the best fake smile she could conjure.

"Hello, Lady Toph." Suo said, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. Toph scrunched her face a bit, but tried not to make it too obvious. "You look stunning tonight."

"T-thank you." Toph said, already knowing where the conversation was leading.

"Why don't you two dance while we talk about some things." Hon suggested, and without any answer Suo kept hold of Toph's hand, leading her over to the dance floor and holding her very loosely. Toph just wasn't getting a proper vibe from the whole situation. Here she was on a mission to be closer to Yuexi and now she was stuck dancing with some heir to business royalty while their parents 'discussed things'.

It all just gave her a bad taste in her mouth.

She kept her senses sharp to know if Yuexi was anywhere nearby, because the last thing she wanted to deal with, besides being forced to dance with Suo, was a jealous Yuexi.

"So," Suo started. "I'm sorry about this, my father's insists. He loves to set up me and my twin sister."

"Its fine, I guess, I just don't want my boyfriend to see us." Toph told him quietly, laughing a little at how loosely Suo was holding her. He was obviously nervous out of his mind, and Toph would've felt more flattered if she wasn't nervous as well, but for more different reasons than dancing with some strange boy.

Yuexi was on the premises.

She gulped, he wasn't looking at them yet, but it was only a matter of time before he spotted them.

"Let's, uh…dance this way." Toph suggested, slowly taking the lead of the dance and moving her and Suo over to the far right of the hall, hoping then blending into the crowd well enough that Yuexi didn't spot them.

"Boyfriend's close by?" Suo laughed a little bit.

"How'd you guess?" Toph said sarcastically, trying to lighten the moment if that was even possible, and when the song ended, Toph found any way to get out of going for another round. "Thank you for the dance," Toph bowed, trying to turn away.

"I'd better stay with you," Suo said. "I know my father's probably expecting me to stay with you for more than one dance."

Toph sighed. _Of all nights, why tonight?_ She slapped her forehead. "Fine," her shoulders hung in defeat. "But we have to stay hidden, my boyfriend's a little…uh…"

"Oh, he's the jealous type, don't worry," Suo said lightly. "I've been set up with enough girls to know that story. Just as long as he doesn't punch me."

"I don't think Yuexi could punch you if he wanted to." Toph chuckled, thinking of the noodle arms her boyfriend had, but then got a entirely different and slightly more wicked image in her head. "He….might come at you with a bow and arrow, though."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The night was slow and painful for Toph. She spend every waking moment on her toes about Yuexi seeing her and Suo, and she was too on edge to possibly think of a logical and more mature way to go about the situation. She just couldn't stand to deal with Yuexi's jealousy, especially when her mission was on steak.

And so the night of running with Suo in tow went on seamlessly, and just as she was about to go find Yuexi and apologize for not seeing him the whole evening, her father pulled her aside as soon as she said goodbye to Suo.

"Your mother and I need to have a talk with you, now." Lao said.

"Dad, I'm really kind of busy right now, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Toph tried to reason, but when she felt her father's frame stiffen, his eyelids glaring she sighed. "Fine…"

"Good, come with me."

They sat her down in her father's office room, and she sat on the pillow before them, twiddling her thumbs in anticipation for the conversation to already be over so she could go find Yuexi before he went to bed for the night.

"Toph," her father started as preamble. "Your mother and I both know that you're thirteen and you're at the threshold of womanhood and…"

"Agh! Dad! Please spare me the 'your body is changing speech'." Toph stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Unfortunately this conversation isn't that simple." Poppy sighed.

"Okay…than what?"

"We're sorry this is so sudden Toph, and we know that you and Yuexi are-" Poppy started, only to be cut off by her husband.

"You're to wed to Suo Tai Mori." Lao finished.

"Whoa…wait….you can't be serious? Can you?" Toph's eyes immediately widened.

No response.

"You _are _serious." She almost laughed, still not really registering that the situation was really reality. "Bu-Why? I-I don't understand."

"The family fortune is in danger, Toph." Poppy told her daughter.

"We made some risky investments, and it seems that the Tai Mori family is willing to help us from losing all of our finances."

"You expect me to believe that the Tai Mori fortune, the richest family besides the Earth and Fire royal families, wants to help us by marrying me off to some guy I just met a couple of hours ago." Toph reiterated the information, simply not believing what she was hearing. "And so what? I'll be some cute little house wife and Dad can be the Tai Mori's secretary?"

"Well, the Tai Mori's are willing to buy the last good trading investments we own, so we can skate by this and start to rebuilt the family fortune."

"But everything we'll own will technically belong to the Tai Moris!" Toph exclaimed, simply not seeing the point.

"Toph, it's not that simple, it's either we be under the Tai Mori name or we lose everything!" Lao yelled. "But they won't just help us without a price."

"So you sold me to be married, are you insane!" Toph yelled as well. "And I love how none of you guys remembered the fact that I'm already in a relationship! What about Yuexi?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but this is bigger than you and Yuexi." Laos told her.

"And apparently this is bigger than me being happy too." Toph stood in a fury. "I can't believe you two!"

"Toph, please come back!" Poppy called to her daughter when Toph made a quick dash towards the exit; Lao stopping any of Poppy's sudden movements to chase out of her.

"Oh, Lao, what are we going to do….that's our daughter." Poppy cried, throwing her head shamefully into her hands.

"I know, but what else are we supposed to do?" Lao sighed, a tight frown and heavily lidded eyes looking downcast at his hands, the only part of him that was shaking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was almost thirty minutes later when Toph finally worked up the courage to knock on Yuexi's bedroom door.

Probably looking back Toph would've considered the whole situation as ironically comical. She had never considered actually having a boyfriend, let alone actually getting one, nor did she think she'd be so attached to him to the point where she was seriously considering saying she was in love. But, of course, it was exactly at that time that she was heavily thinking of declaring her feelings, she had to get a stupid arranged marriage.

So there she was, having faced fire benders, giant drills, and her parents, and she couldn't ever remember being as scared as she was to knock on her boyfriend's door.

She laughed bitterly, and finally forced her knuckle to rap once upon the door.

It immediately opened, as if he was waiting for her.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there." He said quietly through the crack of the door that he left mostly closed.

"I need to talk to you." Toph told him just as softly, letting herself in. Yuexi watched her intently, and Toph was about to pull her hair out at the fact that he wasn't acting mad. She just wanted to hear him yell that he saw her and Suo and get the fight over with.

"Where were you the whole party?" He asked slowly.

"I was….my father wanted me to do something." Toph explained, choosing her words carefully and even going as far to _think_ before she spoke. Toph laughed at the deep effects he had on her.

"Oh…" Yuexi trailed, his little words driving Toph slowly mad.

"I'm really sorry," she said with a shaky ton, almost pleading him to forgive her without saying it directly, she clasped her hands together before laying her head against his chest, hoping his heartbeat would calm her down.

"It's okay…I know you have to be with your parents at those parties."

"Geez, Yuexi, if you're going to yell at me, then just do it already!" Toph finally screamed. "These few word answers are driving me crazy."

"You sound like you want me to get mad?" Yuexi sounded…surprised. Which Toph considered a relief. Surprised was better than apathetic.

"Well, yeah…it would make me feel better."

"It would make you feel better?" Yuexi scrunched his face as he repeated her words. "That's a new one." Taking hold of her, finally, and pulling her closer against his chest he sighed. "I just..I was kind of excited about tonight. And before….when you said you wanted to talk. I-I thought that you were going to tell me…." He breathed again. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. The night's over."

"I wish I could just re-do this night." Toph muffled into his shirt.

"Me too." Yuexi agreed. "But, there's always later."

Toph was silent….Yuexi knew that silence. Toph was only at a loss for words when she was thinking about what she was saying, which was a rarity.

"Actually…" Toph trailed, backing out of his arms slowly, her eyes saddened and her frame visibly exhausted. It was then when Yuexi started to worry.

"Toph…? What's wrong?" He asked, reaching to hold her again but she only danced out of his grip.

"No, Yuexi, I can't hug you right now, I-I need to tell you something important."

"Okay…" Yuexi exhaled breathlessly. "W-what is it?"

"I didn't see you at the party because I was…." She swallowed hard, but it only seemed to add a bigger lump in her throat. "My dad wanted me to meet someone…"

"Well that's not such a big deal." Yuexi shrugged, relaxing heavily and his fear disappearing.

"No, Yuexi," Toph shook her head, smiling sadly at how he was thinking that was the worst of it. But as soon as she continued to speak, her sad smile turned into a heavy frown, and soon so did Yuexi's. "The person I had to meet….is my future husband…"

**Oh no! Cliffhanger. **

**So yeah, it's one of those "Toph get's an arranged marriage" plotlines. I guess it's jazzed up a little by the fact that Toph actually has a steady boyfriend thrown into the mix, but hopefully you guess can appreciate this plot, cause I know it has been done before. **

**And, I found out that this plot line will run a little longer than I thought, I originally planned this to be a two part plot, but this chapter only covers half of what the first chapter was supposed to be, sooooo this is now a three part plotline, making the total number of chapters to this story now 67 chapters! Yay?**

**Review Responses: **

**Private LL Church: I figured, if anything else, you'd like this chapter. Anyways, I can't really spoil the plot so how Tenzin comes into the world shall remain a mystery for the time being. Just to give you something to think about, though, chapter 61 will cover the issue further. **

**Ookamii: Haha, yeah, I added that little "disrobing" mention to just show how much Aang and Katara had forgiven each other. But there will be at least one more good uh, "disrobing" scenes to come before the stories over.**

**Ocheeva: Well, no spoilers, so I can't tell you…..**

**Winnow: It's quite alright, the way you present yourself (at least in your comments) shows that you have the potential to be a professional, at least in my opinion. I actually really value your input towards my writing because it usually always helps rather than hurts, so critique on! And I can understand about the fluff in an otherwise angsty plotline, but I consider the majority of the fluff in this story to be my version of fanservice, since a lot of people won't stop harassing me about not putting tons of lemons, make-out scenes, and overall fluffy moments in the story. My plan when I came back to this story after writing the first 20 chapters was to get back to the seriousness of Avatar, rather than the fluffy aftermath of the war. But I suppose people like their romance, unfortunately, like in the show, fluff and romance can't be the main storyline all the time and as a writer I have to sacrifice fluff for plot a lot. But I do find time to give the people what they want sometimes and add some down time to the characters. I do remember doing the same thing with chapters 29 and 30 of part three. But anyways, sorry for the long explanation. And the webcomic sounds….interesting? I'll have to put "8 Bit Theater" on my list of stories to check out, sounds like a good way to just relax (or not relax)? And as for my life, well it was kinda good for about a week, and then it got pretty bad again. I always feel like such a teenage girl (which I know I am, but I really hate going through petty teenage issues) when I have boy drama. But besides boy drama home life is getting slightly better, so that's always a plus. How is stuff going with you?**

**Cjs95: Welcome to the FWR fanworld! And it quite alright about just discovering this story now, it's been on a lot of hiatuses, so it's probably easy to miss, and I do get a lot of first time reviewers always telling me they didn't know how they missed this story. Anyways, I'm glad you think my story is original! And you're one of the 50% of the readers who actually like the Katara being infertile plotline because of its originality. The other 50% just get mad and want lemons in the story, haha. And I'm glad that you also realize that, yes, the story's not over year and the Katara's infertility plotline isn't over yet. Thank you so much for your support, and I do plan to continue writing in this fandom (hopefully with stories as good as this one). **

**Drawolftiger: Haha, I'm glad you liked it. And, yeah, I think the fact that Katara picked Azula will forever rack the brains of FWR fans everywhere XD**

**Katsumara: Well, the story's not over yet, so there's still time for stuff to happen with the Katara plotline. And as for Sokka/Suki….no spoilers. **

**Kimjuni2: Glad you liked this chapter, and I was actually surprised with how much people thought Sokka choosing between Suki and Yue was so unexpected, hmm….I don't know, I just thought it was kind of obvious. Oh well, surprise conflicts always make for a better story. **

**Millergirlxx9: Well don't worry, I do have more Kataang moments planned, but the plotlines are wrapping themselves up now, so just be patient. And I plan to relieve my "special project" in the last chapter. **

**Pengwens: okay, but don't worry, I will further explain why the moon's spirit name was changed soon. And I just considered that the water tribe marrying age is 16, so, being engaged isn't that much of a stretch since Katara is 15 in the story. And thank you for waiting to bite my head off (maybe). I couldn't write anymore without a head XD**

**KataangWriterLove: I'm sorry you think I ruined the story….um, but the story isn't over yet, so neither is the Kataang plotline. But, if you feel the need to de-alert my story then….okay, do whatever makes you feel better. **

**Thamker: Haha, wow, props to the dedication in your reading. But there's no need to lose sleep, this story's not going anywhere XD. And thank you for thinking that my story is one of the best you've read, it's those kind of comments that makes writing a 50+ chapter fanfic over a four year period completely worth it. **

**Kataang4ever14: I noticed the rhyme right away, actually, so seeing the explanation made me laugh. And I'm glad the Kataang was good for you, hopefully you'll be alright with a Toexi block out, but I do have some more Kataang moments left that will definitely make all the Kataang shippers smile…so just be patient. **

**Kataang36: Thank you, writing for Iroh and Fēng was a very different experience for me, but enjoyable, so I'm glad you liked it as well!**

**Born of Flames: Um, alright….but the story's not over yet, so there's still hope. **

**Wow, guys, if you're wondering why this chapter was updated kind of late at night, it's because I was having such a good time reading all of you guy's wonderful reviews! I seriously have the best readers in the web world! You all rock so hard! Keep it up guys!**

**Next Chapter: Tai Mori and Suo, Part 2**


	59. Tai Mori and Suo, Part Two

**Good Morrow fair readers.**

**Here's part two to Toph and Yuexi's big problem. It's pretty much a "the plot thickens" kind of thing. **

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Tai Mori and Suo, Part Two

It pained Toph to feel his heart beat skip, his whole frame shake, and his eyes squeeze tightly shut while he stumbled to keep his balance on his own two feet.

"Yuexi…" she trailed, her voice broke and she wanted to slap herself for feeling to vulnerable at the moment, but she kicked it aside. Back when her motivation to figure out her feelings for Yuexi was still fresh, Toph mentally told herself that she had to learn that she didn't have to put up all four emotional walls when around Yuexi. She could relax and tell him whatever was needed to be told.

She supposed now was the test, but, as usual, it wasn't the way she wanted it to happen.

"T-Toph," Yuexi coughed, his voice dry and horse, making Toph squint in discomfort. She could feel his chest cramping even though he was all the way across the room at that point. She slowly took steps towards him, speaking softly as she strode.

"I'm so sorry, Yuexi." She whispered. "I never meant for any of this to happen." Her blankly forward eyes drifted downcast, the lower range of her eye movements seeming even darker than the usual darkness she had grown so familiar with. "But it's out of my control…." She sighed. "I mean, my parents are being irrational and this is in no possible way fair, but….I would never want this for you, or me….for us…."

"I guess there won't be an us anymore, huh?" Yuexi mentioned darkly, Toph could feel his muscles still twitching at alarming rates, and when she finally came close enough to touch him, she reached to cup his cheek, moving downwards to his neck. It was sweating.

"I just can't give up all that we had, Yuexi." Toph mumbled. _Speak louder, Toph, _she chastised herself. _He needs to know how much you care about him. _

"You don't have a choice." Yuexi sighed but made no small effort to hide that fact that her touch relaxed him, he leaned into her hand while moved it in rhythmic motions from his cheek and down to his neck.

"I just don't want you to think that I want this. Because I don't."

"What do you want, Toph?" Yuexi perked up his body a bit, looking at her deeply enough so that she knew he was staring straight at her, even if she couldn't see the intensity in his eyes, Yuexi knew that she could feel every bone in his body stiffen and his murderous shake with the want, the need to know how she felt.

"I want to stay with you!" She yelled, surprising herself with her sudden volume change. "…And be with you," she said, quieter that time.

"Then I guess we have some work ahead of us…" Yuexi sighed. His lips were tight and unmoving when Toph bent to kiss him goodnight, sighing, as well, against him and slumping her body over his shoulder.

"This is terrible." She voiced.

"Yeah, it pretty much is." Yuexi held her, it was a light touch. One that Toph absolutely hated. She wanted him to hold her so tightly that she would gasp for breath, but instead he just loosely encircled her back, patting her every second or so for his weird ways of reassurance. "Stay here." He asked her, regardless of his scared hold of her, his hands trembled with want, and it was getting harder to resist him.

"I can't," she resisted anyways. He only groaned her name, finally pulling her closer, but it was the wrong time to do so at that point, and Toph knew that if he kept it up, she'd just end up staying. "My mother will probably come and 'make sure I'm okay', like she always does when we don't agree on things." Toph tried to explain. "And if they find me in here with you…"

"I know, I know…its suicide." Yuexi laughed in spite of the situation. He kissed her hair. "Then go," he told her softly. "I don't want to get you into more trouble."

"We'll talk some more tomorrow." Toph told him as she pulled away slowly.

"That's if your parents let me see you anymore." Yuexi sighed.

"Don't think like that, I know this stinks, but I doubt they'll completely cut us off. I mean, they know I have a boyfriend."

"Knowing is different than caring, Toph." He pointed out, and Toph couldn't say much in rebuttal against it. She just smiled at him, the best she could and made her way out of the room after one last chaste kiss, and when Yuexi saw her shadow leave he collapsed on his bed.

How had the night gone so wrong, he wondered?

He was anticipating a simply wonderful night dancing the night away with his girlfriend at a party where they both looked amazing. He had picked out her hair style, and she looked absolutely stunning, but when the moment came down to it, she was ripped away from him. And the next time he saw her, she told him she was engaged to someone who he could never be, and never live up to.

Yuexi knew deep down that money and status meant nothing to Toph. She would be completely content living somewhere quiet and simple with him, but her family never would be. They wanted them same sheltered, rich, and spoiled life she was grown into, but he wished that Lao and Poppy would just realize that that particular life style just wasn't Toph.

And yet, still, there he was sitting on his bed and wondering why on earth he was put in the situation he was in. Wondering why Toph had to be engaged now of all times, and wondering why he still thought—somewhere deep down—that everything would work out in his favor.

Toph was getting married, to someone better, richer, and surer of himself than he was…and there was nothing he could do about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day brought little but a headache and a pounding heart to both Yuexi and Toph.

"Toph, you should've been up hours ago." Lao came into Toph's room, not even bothering to knock.

"Good morning to you too dad." Toph grunted into her pillow. "So I suppose on top of robbing my happiness you're going to make me wake up early too?"

"I don't have time for this, just get yourself ready, we're going to have brunch with the Tai Mori family." Lao told her.

"Ugh," Toph groaned, pulling the pillow further over her face before Lao came up and pulled the covers off of her. Toph shivered at the chill of not only having no covers, but of the deadly and chilling look she could feel her father's eyes burning into her back.

"Now young lady." Lao said before leaving, placing Toph's covers on the floor. Toph could only sigh and move her rock heavy body up and out of her bed. She hated when her father was determined about something. He had to drag everyone down to the depths of his obsession like it was his second job, especially when Toph didn't agree with him.

The Tai Mori's were just as uneventful as the party the previous night. She just sat there, seated next to Suo of course, and listened to their fathers babbled on and on about business this and business that.

"Am I the only one who wants to be gagged with some chopsticks?" Suo tried to joke to Toph, seeing that she was obviously unhappy.

"Ditto." Toph sighed.

"Thinking about the boyfriend, huh?" He suggested and Toph could only nod, turning back to her stemmed rice and wondering why the warming feeling of the steam coming up from it reminded her of Yuexi. Just like everything seemed to at the moment. "Well, breakfast is kind of over…so…." Suo trialed, smirking at her and stood, grabbing Toph's hand for show.

"Excuse me, Father," he spoke aloud, getting everyone's attention. "Me and Toph would like to go for a walk in the rose garden."

At that point they earned the smiles of both fathers.

"Of course, children, carry on." Hon and Lao agreed, shooing the two off with approving smiles as the two exited.

Toph was just as surprised as the mothers when Suo stood and pulled Toph away to the gardens, holding her by the waist at that point to give the illusion of the two wanting a 'romantic stroll'.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Toph asked when they were finally outside, releasing herself from his grip around her waist. "Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you get free dips on touching me wherever you want."

"As much sense as that didn't make, I'm doing you a favor." Suo smirked, a fine contrast to his nervousness that he exhibited the previous night. She figured, the 'I don't know where to touch you' act while they were dancing was just because the engagement wasn't known at the time, and Toph was sure although he was 'doing her a favor', he wouldn't have minded if Toph said he _could_ touch her wherever he wanted to.

"Doesn't the boyfriend practice archery today?" Suo mentioned, looking ahead and pointing to Yuexi a short distance away, only to put his arm down regrettably when he remembered that Toph was blind. Toph sensed the tension but continued to move, finding it more entertaining than anything that he hadn't picked up that although she was blind, she could feel when someone moved their arms.

"Yeah," Toph smiled.

"Well," Suo placed his hands on her waist again, pushing her forwards while she stumbled right in front of Yuexi.

"Hi," Toph breathed nervously and Yuexi simply smiled at her, placing his bow and arrow down just as he was about to shot.

"How was breakfast with your husband?" Yuexi asked bitterly, casting his gaze mostly over to Suo, who was standing out of the way, but closely enough that he could still hear the conversation. And the fact that Toph probably had to go with him to even get out of the sight of her father made Yuexi burn. He sighed and turned back to his target practice, shooting an arrow right to the center, making Suo jump a little, he could figure that Yuexi was probably imagining his head as the target.

"I'll just…" Suo trialed, stepping more and more away from the scene. "Be over here…"

There was a long pause of silence that was weighted in the air between Toph and Yuexi once Suo exited their conversation(or lack of conversation). Toph simply twiddled her thumbs, an action she rarely did, while Yuexi just continued on with his target practice, sometimes stopping to look over at Toph. He'd open his mouth, like he was going to saying something, but always sighed and turned back to the target.

"Yuexi…" Toph finally sighed. She didn't want to waste the little time they had that day standing around and wishing they could say something.

He placed his bow down again as he heaved a sigh.

"So, I guess he'll be coming on our dates now?" Yuexi asked in a huff, looking over at Suo, who was far enough to not hear, but still close enough to see. Yuexi squinted his glare before Toph reached up and held his chin, pulling his head down to look at her.

"Don't do this, Yuexi." Toph told him. "I don't want to spend the time we have left fighting every day."

"The time we have left?" Yuexi echoed, hurt audible in his every word. "So now we have an expiration date?"

The words were heavy between them.

The truth seemed to hit Toph liked a million rocks being dumped on her. It hurt, hearing him say that. But what hurt even more was that she knew that he was telling the truth.

They could say they wanted to work it out and push through it all they wanted, but the reality was, in a short matter of time, Toph would be a Tai Mori, and her and Yuexi would have to be over.

And then there was another silence between them.

"I guess so…" Yuexi answered for her, hitting one last target only to realize that all of his arrows where gone. Toph just stood there, looking and feeling even smaller while she still tried to swallow the truth. Yuexi sensed it and knew it and, for all the world, wanted to hug her, but he didn't really know what it might lead to.

That was it, their relationship had an expiration date…so he was torn between doing all he could to make it last while they still had time, or just cutting himself off at the moment to avoid further heartbreak.

Little did he know, Toph was pondering the same things.

"I….I should go then." Toph finally spoke, her words breathed and toughened and all Yuexi could offer was a questioning glance over his shoulder, watching Toph call upon her fiancé and walk off together. He swallowed and went back over to the target, slowing pulling the arrows from them in a ritualistic manor that only made him break down and cry as soon as Toph and Suo were out of sight.

_Why? _Was all his mind could scream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was somewhere near the evening that Toph received two more pieces of horrible news. One that made her clench and one that made her want to rip her own heart out.

It was dinner around the time the first news was delivered, a dinner with the Tai Mori's, as expected.

Suo and Toph tried their hardest to just be picturesque to avoid a blow out from their parents. At that point, it wasn't even worth it to voice how they felt about being two dolls positioned to be wed, because no one would listen. Suo's twin sister, Sung, though, simply sat in the background, in certain contrast to her brother, much like Poppy and Lin Shi who sat beside their husbands, nodding when necessary, but otherwise being quiet. Toph laughed a little at the irony. Sung probably should've been the blushing bride to some rich boy instead of her.

"So moving on to the agreement we have, Lao." Hon stated seriously, and Suo and Toph's heads immediately perked up, knowing they were a part of the subject about to e discussed.

"Yes, as you can see my daughter is fit for marriage, she's young and can give your family many children."

Oh, how Toph wanted to lash out at that time, but her mother's stiffening across from her and the definite look Toph knew she was receiving was the only thing that stopped her. And what was sad, was the only thing worse than the situation itself was the fact the fact that Toph _could_ believe that her father was really selling his only daughter off for money and benefits.

"That does make the offer stronger." Hon nodded. "A young wife is always the way to go, and I feel that with Suo's background he'll be suitable to what Toph is used to."

And another thing she wished to speak against.

"So, how soon do you think we can have them wed?" Lao asked. "I'd like to start the related business negotiations as soon as possible."

"Well, if you're really in a rush," Hon pondered for a short bit, looking over at Suo and Toph before turning back to Lao. "How about next week?" He suggested, both Toph and Suo numb at that point.

"Next Week!" Toph finally screamed, slamming her hands down on the table as she stood. "You can't seriously be considering marrying me off in _a week_, can you?"

"Toph, mind yourself, you're in the presence of men." Lao said sternly, trying to keep his calmness even through Toph's 'disrespect'.

"Well then you can be without my presence, I'm leaving." Toph began to walk away at that, not even waiting for anyone's response of taking Suo with her before she slammed the door to the dining hall behind her.

As she stomped down the halls a huge part of her wanted to rip off half of the manor and earth bend it at her father.

He said all that stuff about respecting her freedom back when things were under his control, but now that he was faced with some money issues, he'd be willing to sell of his own daughter in marriage than lose his precious money. She sucked her teeth at the thought. And her mother, she knew that Poppy meant well, but the day her mother spoke out against her father was the day she could see.

She bumped into Yuexi at that point, a large amount of luggage that he was carrying falling immediately to the ground.

"Yuexi." Toph cried, running up to him on an impulse and hugging him tightly. Her small arms were small around him, and he could feel her shaking. Despite Yuexi's first impulse to push her away and say they should stop hugging where people could see them, he simply didn't have the heart to push her away when she was an obvious emotional mess in his arms. He held her nearer, placing his nose at the top of her hair, stroking her back with all the love he had left.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"My…my stupid dad….he's marrying me off _next week_!" She screamed into his shirt, clutching him for the life of her, but as soon as she uttered her words and tightened her grip on him, Yuexi's grip slackened.

His eyes were wide and quickly welled up with tears of denial.

It was really happening.

And with that, he pushed her away.

In short, he felt like a jerk. There his girlfriend was, crying and all the more an emotional wreak and he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. That was officially another man's right, no matter how much he hated it.

"Wha-?" Toph sniffled.

"When Toph?" He asked.

"Exactly a week from now."

He breathed…inhale, exhale, he told himself, but even with the thought, breathing normally seemed next to impossible.

"I'm leaving, Toph." He told her firmly."I already talked to your mother about it." It was dry, it was emotionless, and it hurt like all hell to say. "I'm quitting."

"What!" She screamed, her hurt fragile demeanor turning immediately into hurt and…anger. "You can't be serious. You're leaving me?"

Yuexi bobbed his head in a shamed agreement. "You're getting married, Toph, and us thinking that, well, 'us' can go on is just wishful thinking." He tried to explain, but he could see Toph's anger only growing stronger. "Toph, I love you….I love you so much, but I being cut out of your life and I don't have the power to put myself back in without dishonoring your family, you, and myself."

"Oh, save it!" Toph yelled. "You're such a coward!"

"Excuse me? I'm a coward?" Yuexi yelled back. "Why, because I'm doing the right thing?"

"The right thing! You're just running away." Toph laughed in pain, turning her face away when tears began to come down her cheeks. "I told you I wanted to be with you," she mentioned, just as softly as she said it the first time, and it still made Yuexi shiver with want even in the tension of the moment. "And you're just leaving me?" She cried. "I thought we were going to fight for this, Yuexi?"

"Maybe I would," darker side of Yuexi's mind said took over as he spoke. "Maybe I could fight for you if you could just tell me you love me back!"

"Oh, so this is what this is about, because I haven't said three stupid little words!"

"They're not 'three stupid little words', Toph, they're important, and I can say them! So why can't you?"

Yuexi stared her down, hoping that she could tell the glower he was passing her way. Toph, on the other hand, could only feel the air thickening between them. Every time she swallowed it only added to the lump in her throat. She pinched her eyebrows down, wanting to respond, say something witty and biting and….something! But she couldn't think of anything but letting out a groan and turning around, crossing her arms over her heaving chest.

"Just go, Yuexi." She ordered. "Go run away like the scared little baby you are."

"Who's really being the scared little baby, Toph?" Yuexi asked, and regrettably, that was the last thing he said before picking up his bags and leaving.

And at that point, Suo came running up, finding his fiancé of only two days curled up against the wall crying. He swallowed hard, knowing it had something to do with her boyfriend, but he supposed that the job of making sure his wife was happy was up to him now. He scooped her up in his arms, his previous awkwardness returning as she cried against his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph didn't know why she was really expecting Yuexi to come back any day before the wedding. She sat in her room for most of the time her father didn't already have scheduled for her.

Suo would often spend her alone time with her, mostly to the satisfaction of their parents. Toph would simply lean against the window, opening to feel the first cool winds of the late summer and oncoming fall quickly approached them. She breathed.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and the boyfriend?" Suo asked, as he did every day, but that day, oddly, he was met with an answer.

"Why bother?" Toph groaned. "He left and he's not coming back, end of story."

Suo just shrugged, not really knowing what exactly to say or do when it came to Toph and even asking himself how Yuexi handled her. She was mostly rude and either she was too outspoken or too reserved with her feelings. It was a no win grab bag when it came to this girl.

But looking at her Suo smiled. She was still incredibly beautiful.

"_Are you sure this marriage is a good idea, father?" _Suo remembered asking his father the night Yuexi left, and he found Toph curled up against the wall crying.

"_Son, you're being presented with an extraordinary opportunity to marry a fair young lady." Hon said. "And, you're even helping out the family gain another investment while you're at it."_

But Suo wasn't exactly the picture of his father. He was grateful for living a privileged life but every time he saw Toph she looked miserable. As much as he was attracted and excited to be married to someone of Toph's beauty, he couldn't help but feel that little pang in his brain that asked him if he would really be satisfied marrying someone who was hopelessly in love with someone else and being forced to marry him instead?

"The wedding's tomorrow, Toph." Suo mentioned that night. Everything had been done. Toph had groaned and grunted through dress fittings and met parents and relatives. "Are you going to at least pretend to crack a smile?"

Toph was silent for some time, simply facing her open window as she had for days before blinking and finally turning towards Suo.

"Are you going to be happy with me?" She asked suddenly, her voice was just as glazed over and masked as the expression on her face.

"Isn't that my line?" Suo laughed. "I mean you're the one with all the boyfriend issues."

"Ex-boyfriend." Toph added in a grunted sigh, her eyes narrowing in either masked sadness or frustration, perhaps even both.

"Toph," Suo sighed as well, getting up and sitting next to her, mostly with the idea of comfort in mind. "I know being married is going to suck," he placed a hand on her back. "But does it have to suck this much?"

"You just…you just don't understand, Suo." Toph groaned, placing a hand at her throbbing forehead, wishing she could go to her father's wine cabinet and take a few drinks to ease her nerves.

"Oh, but I think I do." Suo smirked. "You love him, and then he I came and ruined everything."

Toph could only blush in agreement, but didn't dare agree verbally. "It wasn't entirely your fault," she said aloud.

"Just like it wasn't entirely your boyfriend's fault for leaving? I mean, what else was he supposed to do respectfully?"

"I guess you're right," Toph breathed. "But it's not like it matters….he's gone now." And that's all it took for Toph to start crying again. Suo frowned and pulled her against his shoulder as she quietly sobbed.

"Toph…" he whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"You're my fiancé now, so I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to make sure you're happy." Suo explained. He felt a small smile against his shoulder and was suddenly overwhelmed with satisfaction.

Trying desperately to make something romantic out of the moment he perked Toph's chin up, and staring deeply into her eyes only to see them blanking facing him. He shook his head, knowing that having a regular intimate moment with her was going to require some getting used to, still, he pushed forward. Toph's breath hitched when he lightly pressed his lips against hers, but the kiss was anything but romantic.

It was cold and quiet, and lasted more than long enough to make the air between them reek with awkward vibes.

Toph's eyes floated downwards. She had only kissed Yuexi and never thought much of what kissing another guy besides him felt like, but she never expected Suo's kiss to be so…so unnerving. She shivered more in discomfort than in need like she felt when Yuexi held her against him and kissed her. She sighed, placing her forehead on Suo's shoulder.

"No good, huh?" Suo sighed as well and when Toph shook her head he leaned against her in defeat too.

And the next thing Toph's knew she was being hit in the head with a…a pebble?

"Ow, what was that for?" Toph scrunched her face. "Just because I didn't like your ki-"

"Your boyfriend," Suo cut her off, looking down at the window.

"Wh-what?" Toph asked in disbelief.

"Your boyfriend's down in the courtyard." Suo further explained, turning towards Toph with a smile. "He came back."

"S-Suo," Toph stuttered, rotating between getting up and sitting back down before Suo stood as well, keeping her upright. She couldn't do much to hide the smile on her face, though. Just feeling like floating with elation at the fact that Yuexi came back….and threw a pebble two stories up to reach her head through the open window. (Well, not all of it was elating).

"Hey, I said that I'd do whatever I had to in order to make sure you're happy." Suo told her with a cheesy smile, one that as soon as Toph felt she could only return.

"You're something else you know that?" Toph laughed, bending down to give the boy a small peck on the cheek.

"Well, I try…" Suo smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You've got five seconds," Toph crossed her arms over her chest once she found Yuexi hiding in the bushes once she was able to make it down to the courtyards.

"It's just that your wedding's tomorrow and I felt like such a jerk after I left and…" Yuexi rambled in a shameful rant.

"Three…two…" Toph counted aloud, cutting him off.

Yuexi simply sighed and stood, placing one heavy hand on her shoulder and placing a finger against her lips with another, silencing her completely.

"Fine, I'll keep it simple," he grinned, releasing his hold on her to step forward, turning and extending his hand out towards her. "Run away with me…?"

**Alright one more part to go for Toph and Yuexi's last chance for romance! And with an epic running away at their midst anything is possible, right?...Right?**

**Review Responses:**

**Private LL Church: That's actually a surprise, I thought you of all people would've guessed it was a clichéd arranged marriage, but I guess you can't predict everything. And their financial troubles will be explained further in the next chapter, as to seriously in depth explanation, I guess that's up to whoever is reading it. **

**IWriteStuff202: Aww, thank you so much! I'm actually surprised with how many people haven't read a Toph arranged marriage plotline, but that's probably because most of my readers stay more in reading fluffy Kataang than Toph-centric stories. I just happened to have stumbled across a few. **

**Kataang4ever14: I can say that you will see more Zuko and Mai before the end of the story, but they will not have another big plotline coming up. We're currently coming up on chapter 60 and there are 67 planned chapters, so I'm afraid they've gotten all the serious airtime they're going to get for this story. And thank you for the props on Feng…a lot of people seem to love her character, and frankly, I have tons of fun writing for her. **

**Katsumara: Thank you, writing emotional stuff for Toph always ends up being fun for whatever reason. And, um, okay, I suppose I can tease. You'll either really love or really hate part seven for Sokka and Suki (haha, teasing is fun….for me, anyways). **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you, and I suppose this chapter answered all of you current questions. **

**Thamker: Yeah, I didn't exactly try to make the impending arranged marriage plotline a huge surprise (as you can tell), but some people still didn't see it coming. And don't worry, next chapter is the last of Toph and Yuexi's plot, then it's back to the spirit world for some long awaited revelations!**

**Winnow: Always picking up on the added goodies in the chapter, aren't you? I suppose the explanation of the party was rather dry, but the party itself was dry, so like you said, it worked. But, Toph actually does have other relatives, I can't remember what chapter it was at the moment—I know it was in part three somewhere—but Toph had a run in with her Aunt. So, yes, Toph has other relatives that are just as rich as she is, but since her intermediate family is kind of head of the financial operation, she's more of the person to auction off for marriage. Plus, apparently men just salivate at the thought of paying for a young, virgin wife for them or their sons. Back to the topic, though, yeah, Toph's parents (more specifically her father) are selfish and money hungry, that much was proven in the one episode they were in and by all of Toph's constant rants about how all she wanted was her parents love and stuff, so I feel their actions are pretty in character just like you said. As for the romance, I do enjoy writing some Kataang fluff (or any other ship's fluff) but I'm really a total package kind of writer, while I have my preferences I do write what needs to be written to move the plot along smoothly (at least I attempt to), so I managed my plot mostly on, well…the plot. But there are open moments when I can throw the fan service members a bone or two. And sorry about your wisdom teeth, I've never had mine pulled, but I my mother has, so I at least know what the person goes through. Feel better. And I suppose we already covered the name topic. **

**Ookamii: Well I can assure you that the twins is the fortune teller wasn't exactly what I had in mind for Yuexi's image. He is pretty shy, but I always imaged Yuexi to be kind of, well, not completely goofy looking. He's actually very easy on the eyes (as the waitress in chapter 40). Um, the only reference I can think of on such short notice is a character named Takeshi from the tv show "IGPX", though Yuexi does have brown hair and green eyes, but the look of him is pretty much that way. I hope that helps. **

**AdryCullen13: Thank you, and I update every Friday, so I hope that's soon enough XD.**

**xxxmylifeisadreamsweetyxxx: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my story so much, and I'm also glad that you've taken a liking to Toexi. And thanks for the writing support, it's makes it worth it to know that I have really loyal readers who would even go as far to buy this story if it was being sold! **

**Kataang36: I'm sorry this one ended with a cliffhanger too. And I really don't want to spoil it by telling you whether the outcome is positive or negative, but hopefully this chapter showed that at least Toph and Yuexi are running away together, so that's good, right?**

**More lovely reviews from all my readers! Thanks so much guys. **

**But in all seriousness, we're coming in on the ending of the story. Chapter 60 is up next and there are 67 chapters planned, things are really winding down with only seven or so chapters left. So as one of those early sappy notes near the ending of things, thank you to all my reviewing readers and non-reviewing readers. You're all (as sappy as this may sound) equally special to me for simply reading and loving all of the current 59 chapters of this story. **

**Keep it going guys!**

**Next Chapter: Tai Mori and Suo, Part Three**


	60. Tai Mori and Suo, Part Three

**Well guys, I can tell you that I'm finally taken a summer vacation and am in a lovely little state called New York, a huge contrast to my home in sunny Florida, but instead of taking two weeks off for the story, I decided to just make sure this chapter was finished and edited in advance so I could just update it without it being a major hassle. How nice am I?**

**So if you're wondering why this is being updated on a Thursday night, there's your answer. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to get next week's chapter up on Friday since my internet access if pretty up in the air, so I'll keep you posted, it's a 50/50 chance right now. **

**Anyways, onwards and happy 60****th**** chapter! And I can warn you all that there's some shocking stuff and tons of fluff going on in this chapter, so just buckle up.**

Chapter Sixty: Tai Mori and Suo, Part Three

It was an exhilarating rush, grabbing Yuexi's hand and being whist off to spirits knew where.

The two were stealthy while they escaped, making sure none of the ridiculous amount of guards caught them but they somehow found a way out, Toph earth bending a small underground tunnel to walk through instead of taking a risky chance to jump over the stone wall that surrounded their manor.

And once they were a good mile away, they finally stopped running. Stopping for breath in the shopping markets.

"Whew, that was…" Yuexi heaved, bending over to catch his breath.

"A rush," Toph finished, smiling to herself though Yuexi caught it immediately.

"Are you sure about this, though?" Yuexi felt it was right to ask. "I mean, you just kind of bolted as soon as I asked."

"Yuexi," Toph started, standing up completely and turning to face him. "I've spent this whole week beating myself up because you left and thinking that I was never going to see you again and then you just showed up." She smiled a secretive smile to herself. "It was really romantic, I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"You?" Yuexi chuckled, a loud snort coming when Toph finished speaking. "Being 'caught up in a romantic moment'? I don't believe it."

"Well sorry for being out of character, would you rather I didn't come with you?" Toph challenged him, stepping back from being in front of him and crossing her arms over her still slightly heavy chest. Yuexi could only offer her a smile, and pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you came. Because if you had said no, I probably would've kidnapped you." He told her deeply and rumble of laugher in his chest that Toph loved to feel.

"I would've liked to see you try, you may be good with a bow and arrow but I'll always be better than you at fighting." Toph pointed out, poking his stomach as she spoke.

"Well, at the risk of you emasculating me more, I should tell you that we need to find out what we're going to do." Yuexi said.

"The woods aren't too far from here." Toph suggested.

"Yeah, but don't you think that the woods is pretty…um, obvious?"

"Well what else is there, staying at any of the inns here is too obvious too." Toph said. "And the next town is too far to make any kind of headway on foot."

"Ummm," Yuexi mumbled, darting his eyes around as he began to blush.

"What is it, now?" Toph asked, sounding more and more like her normal self.

"It's just….there's a travel inn a little ways outside of Gaoling, it's not great but I've been staying there ever since I left."

"Well geez, why didn't you mention that before? Let's go!" Toph smiled and took Yuexi's hand, walking onwards without a second thought.

"Toph, wait!" Yuexi called as he was being pulled.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to stay…in a room…with me….alone?" He babbled, his blush returning.

"Yuexi, I've stayed in a room…with you…alone before." She mocked him.

"Well yeah, but people we knew were right next door. It'll just be me and you there."'

It was Toph's turn to blush.

"Well, whatever, it's all we got right now." She shook it off, not even giving her mind time to thoroughly process Yuexi's proposal. "Now come on…" She said as she continued to pull him.

It was a rather long walk on foot, and even though the night was young, what seemed like one hour soon turned into two and then four.

Both Toph and Yuexi were lost in their own minds to really make any kind of conversation.

Yuexi, on one hand, was feeling a little uneasy. At any moment he was expecting the Bei Fong's guards to come up and put him in jail for kidnapping their daughter, but then he couldn't be happier. At the very least he expected talking to Toph for a while to convince her to come with him after he completely ditched her, so he was relieved that she was just effortlessly going along with this.

And, of course, Toph was juggling her guilt with her elation. She wanted to be with Yuexi and was happy that he really did come back, but she had already felt the pain and guilt of leaving her parents without telling them once, and now she was doing it all over again. She hated hurting them, despite the fact that they seemed to have no problem hurting her.

And after a little over four hours the inn was finally in view.

"So this is where you've been all week?" Toph raised a brow, the place seemed like a normal inn. Toph could feel that the structure of it was old, obviously, three floors, and had every room filled with milling or sleeping people.

"Yep, my rooms on the top floor." He told her, grabbing her hand to lead the way all the way up the stairs to the third floor. Yuexi removed a key from his pocket

"Hmm, seems cozy." Toph wrinkled her nose, the room was rather small and stuffy, only seeming to have a few furniture pieces in it.

"It's a travel inn, plus I had to find someplace cheap, and three gold pieces a night is already swamping me."

"Well, I'd offer to pay, but I left so fast I didn't even remember to bring anything." Toph sighed. "I guess I didn't really think this one through very well, huh?"

"So you don't have a change of clothes or anything?" Yuexi asked and Toph merely shook her head. Yuexi sighed, looking at her current state of dress, her fancy robes and tightly bobbed hair.

"I guess you can wear one of my shirts to sleep in. We'll figure something out in the morning." He ran over to his bag, pulling out a tunic and handing it to her while she went in the washroom to go change. "There's still some water left, so can you wash up too," he reminded her before she closed the door.

He collapsed on the futon, letting out a sigh of somewhat relief and panic and whipped the nervous and exhausted sweat from his brow.

"What are we going to do?" He muttered to himself as he turned over with another sigh. Soon, though, he head a flapping noise coming towards the open window of his room, and he immediately perked up, grabbing his bow and arrow only to find that that flapping noise was….

"Momo?" Yuexi question, the lemur flying up and happily landing on his shoulder. "Momo, did you follow us the whole way?" Momo just chattered in some sort of agreement. He supposed that it would be awkward for Momo to stay there alone with Toph's parents and fiancé, and he immediately ran over to the window, wistfully wondering if Appa was flying close behind, but he supposed that would've been too obvious.

"You came to get Toph, didn't you?" He asked, met with another chatter of agreement. "I'm sorry I took her away, but I….we need to be together, you know? I love her and she loves me, even if she won't admit it, and it's not fair that we're being kept apart."

Momo just gazed at Yuexi with wide eyes, tilting his head a little in confusion.

"And you probably don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Yuexi sighed, Momo immediately going back up to his shoulder and licking his cheek.

"Yuexi, who are you talking to in there?" Toph came out of the washroom, sporting Yuexi's tunic which, of course, was too big on her. She smiled, though, when she heard the familiar chatter of Momo as the lemur flew over to her, licking her face in the same manor.

"I was wondering when you'd come to get me." Toph laughed.

"You think your parents sent him?" Yuexi wondered softly, walking up to Toph and hugging her from behind, simply enjoying the feel of her against him.

"It's possible, I suppose. Or maybe Suo was worried and sent him after me?"

"It's possible," Yuexi echoed, though obviously still not happy at the mention of Suo's name.

"He's not evil, you know," Toph laughed a little. "He was perfectly fine with me going off with you, if that means anything."

"I know, I know," he sighed, leaning closer into her. "But…you kissed him didn't you?"

Toph's eyes widened and she pulled away from his grasp, even Momo was worried at that point. She sighed heavily, opening her mouth many times to either make up and excuse or to truthfully confirm his accusation.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It was one short kiss, and we both agreed it didn't feel right." Toph turned to face him, pleading in explanation.

"So because of that, the fact that you kissed him doesn't matter?" Yuexi yelled. "Toph, you'd kill me if I kissed another girl!"

"Well excuse me but you're the one who just left…I-I thought we had broken up for good!" She defended herself.

"So just because I leave that gives you the right to just kiss other guys?"

"Don't give me that, Yuexi. I didn't do anything wrong and you know it. So quit being jealous. Geez, you know I could never feel the same way about Suo that I feel about you!"

"And how do you feel about me, Toph?" Yuexi asked once more, still determined to get her to answer him. "Because you can't avoid that forever."

"Yuexi," Toph groaned and walked over to the futon, collapsing heavily onto it. Momo took her lead, flying over the mounted oil lamp on the wall, wrapping his tail around the bar and sleeping peacefully on it. "Please," Toph continued. "Not now."

"Well if not now when?" He asked. "I came back to get you, Toph, I think I at least deserve a straight forward answer." He could only walk over to her when she stared blankly forward. He knew that look anywhere. She was thinking before speaking, so he at least had to give her time. But, he supposed there was nothing wrong with a little persuasion.

He sat down next to her on the futon, casting a quick glance over to the sleeping lemur to make sure Momo was really sleep, and as soon as he felt confident for their privacy he held her close, kissing her hair.

"Toph," he nuzzled a whisper against her skin, kissing her temple soon after. Toph could only sigh happily, leaning into him willingly and wrapped her own arms around him. He kissed her then, warm lips caressing over hers in a way that made her completely melt.

_This is how a kiss is supposed to feel_, she thought to herself, laughing against his lips childishly before he leaned against her, tilting her backwards. She felt the same heat and need that ran through her on the night of her birthday.

Yuexi's body was heavy and warm as she shifted above her, getting comfortable into the grooves of her body, something she could definitely get used to. She broke their kiss and buried her head into his neck and shoulder, wanting nothing but his comforting warmth at the moment, and he could only concur, hugging her closer, still.

Toph ran her fingers through his hair, it felt slightly tougher than it usually did, and Toph figured that with all of his running and worrying he probably wasn't taking care of himself. Still, though, she leaned and kissed the underside of his chin, loving the rumble of laughter she felt in his throat afterwards.

The moment, for what it was worth, was perfect in Toph's opinion. She felt warm and safe for the first time in days. Yuexi was all she needed to feel that way, not a big house or a lot of money, or even the ability to see. All she needed was those warm arms and she was sure she'd be happy and content with just about anything. She snuggled further into him, running her finger over his back, feeling the lean muscles converse and contort under her touch and she laughed at the effect she had on him.

"Yuexi," Toph immediately spoke.

"Hmm?"

She turned to kiss his cheek softly, leaving her lips near his ear. "I…I, um…"

"Yeah?" Yuexi waited patiently, lifting himself up to prop his weight up on his elbows to look at her. Her eyes were clear and shining, either with the emotion that he hoped or sadness, perhaps even both.

"Tell….tell me again." She whispered, leaning upwards against his lips so he could kiss her lightly.

He could only grin, knowing exactly what she was asking for. "I love you." He told her effortlessly, his soft and natural admission filled Toph with a weightless joy should could no longer ignore, and no longer refuse to return.

She leaned upwards once more, kissing his just as lightly and effortlessly as he had confessed before taking one last breath.

"I love you too, Yuexi." She told him. And that was it….that was all it took to finally be on equal terms. The sky wasn't falling, and Toph's personal strength hadn't changed. She was still the same and he was still the same. But now…now they loved each other.

"I love you so much." Toph continued to speak, feeling like now that she had said it, it was the easiest thing to do it the world. She pulled him down towards her, kissing him chastely before hugging him tightly.

_Perfect._

"And, I'm sorry…for making you wait this long to hear it." Toph told him a few minutes after, and she smiled when she felt his lips curl against her neck.

"It doesn't even matter anymore." Yuexi pulled her closer. "All that matters is that we love each other and we're together."

"Yuexi…" She placed her nose against his.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." She demanded softly, not even waiting for him to make the first move and braced her arms around his neck, pulling him down in a through and satisfying kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't something Toph really expected out of the night.

On her birthday months ago she was surprised at how far they had gone, but this night blew that night out of the water.

She was completely lost in him. His scent, his hands, his lips. At the moment, it was all that mattered.

"Toph…Toph!" Yuexi cried out to her and pulled away. She felt the confusion and torn emotions coming from him in waves, and it was making her dizzy.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you think we should stop?" He asked breathlessly, sitting up from his position atop her. He looked down at her with a flushed face. Her large tunic was askew on floor beside them, leaving only her undergarments between them, for his tunic was cast aside as well.

Toph reached up and placed a flat hand on his chest, his heartbeat was fast and his skin was covered in a thin shine of sweat. She laughed a little at his nervousness, completely ignoring that fact that she was shaking a little as well.

"We probably should," She said, but then ran her fingers down his bare chest, his breath coming up faster and faster as she went further and further down the expanse of the exposed skin. "But…." She teased and Yuexi grabbed her hand from his hot skin, stroking her palm with his thumb.

'Toph," Yuexi tried to let out a protest against her working manipulation, but his control was waning fast.

"I don't want to." She whined, a sly smile on her face as she finally made it the edge of his trousers, pulling gently at the drawstrings. Yuexi gasped, leaning his head down to her shoulder in a shuttered moan.

She kissed his shoulders, peppering kisses lower and lower on his chest.

"Toph, please stop." Yuexi screamed, pulling her off of him completely, and standing to collect their clothes. "Put this on," he handed her the tunic of his that she wore. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Yuexi," Toph groaned, her need still pounding through her body. She walked over to him, placing her arms around him from behind and laid light kisses on his back, clutching onto his chest as she did do. "I want you." She told him, her words muffled in his back.

Yuexi's eyes widened, dropping her tunic and turning around to face her, grabbing her shoulders urgently.

"Toph, um…are you sure you're okay?" He asked slowly.

"Yes…why?"

"Well…it's just…you're being all…all…uh…" He tried to find the right words to describe with, but his brain wasn't working too well at the moment. All he could think of was how beautiful she looked…and how all she was wearing was her undergarments….and her skin looked so soft…

"We just…we need to stop," he cut of his own thoughts, shaking his head violently.

"So what, I'm not allowed to have hormones?" Toph pouted.

"No, no, you are," he ran his hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to make some sense of the situation. "It's just, it's an emotional time right now and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Who says you are? What if I just want to be with you because…well…." Toph challenged him, trailing off with a blush.

"Toph…" Yuexi voiced with groan. He wanted her too badly to give her a good reason why they should stop at the moment, and she leaned into him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Yuexi." She told him softly, nuzzling into his chest, planting a light kiss there.

Yuexi shuttered with want, simply not able to resist anymore and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back over to the futon and leaning over her with a smile.

"Just for a little while more, okay?" He told her, kissing her even as he spoke.

"Mmm hmm, sure," Toph mumbled between kisses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, it didn't go as planned.

And soon Toph found herself a heaving mess, lying under the covers of the futon, gloriously naked and shuttering in the nature of what she had done. What her and Yuexi had done.

They made love.

It definitely wasn't what she thought it would be, though. Going into it, Toph let her emotions run wild. They had finally confessed their love, they were running away together, and they were all alone with no reason to stop or care. She just wanted the moment to be right and special. Toph could almost laugh at how many times Yuexi put their love making on pause, asking her if they should stop but she made it clear that she didn't want to and that she was ready.

Big mistake.

Her eyes were wide as she laid there, breathing heavily and unevenly and Yuexi lying to the side of her, holding her hand for that was all Toph let him touch at the moment.

The wind of the room was cold on the sweat her bare body as she shivered, wanting nothing more than to have Yuexi's warmth over her again, but she didn't know if she would be able to handle it. It was all too overwhelming.

Yuexi immediately saw the change in her attitude towards their sudden intimacy when it came down to actually being inside her. She was scared to say the least, and Yuexi mentally kicked himself for believing her when she told him, despite the scared look on her face, that she wanted it more than anything. He tried to pull away beforehand, he really did, but when she made it clear that she didn't want to stop, even then, he just went through with it anyways.

He cursed his male hormones and he felt like dirt.

"T-Toph…" his voice trembled, his warm hand moving from her own hand to lie on her bare hip, stopping there to simply comfort her. Her breath hitched when she felt him but soon closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

Her whole body still trembled and throbbed with the feel of him, how heavy his hands were on his skin, and much she wished her first time hadn't hurt so badly.

It was too much to admit that she had made a mistake in thinking she was ready for their relationship to go that far, but what was she supposed to do about it then?

"I'm okay." She lied.

"No, you're not." Yuexi sighed, sucking his teeth and sitting up. "You see, this is why I said we should've stopped, now I hurt you and I'll never forgive myself."

"Stop it…you didn't hurt me." Toph told him quietly, sitting up herself with a wince at the sudden tenderness, but she pushed forwards anyways, leaning against his back and stroking his arms. It was overwhelming still to be near him, but she supposed they needed to have the moment more to work things out than she needed to be sane.

"But you weren't ready, and I should've known that." Yuexi dropped his head in shame. "Even if my brain was a cloudy haze of need, I'm the older one, I should've known." Toph immediately crawled over to the front of him, placing a hand at his cheek and smiling.

"But you gave me my first time." Toph told him lightly.

"I know, but I didn't want it be like this. I mean, we're hiding out from your parents, you're engaged to be married tomorrow, and….you weren't even ready. I'm so sorry Toph, I'm such a screw-up."

"Yuexi," Toph said, coming close up to his face so he could look at her. "For what it's worth….I'm at least glad that _you_ were my first." Yuexi could only nod. "I mean," Toph continued, "if it was up to my father, I'd be a Tai Mori baby making machine as of tomorrow."

"I'm glad you were my first too. But we're not going to do this again until you're ready, I promise." He told her sternly, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly.

"I love you." She told him softly, kissing his neck just as sweetly.

"I love you too," Yuexi returned. "….Which….is why I want you to go back home tomorrow."

"What!" Toph immediately ripped herself away from him, scrunching her face. "There's no way I'm going back home now."

"But I can't just keep you here, Toph. I barely have any money to pay for another night, and Appa's still back at your house, and you don't have any other clothes…" he breathed. "There's just too much against this spontaneous run."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Yuexi, will you stop bobbing back and forth. First, you leave me, then you ask me to run away with you and I did, and now you want me to go back after we just…um…consummated." She groaned and leaned into his chest. "Let's just get away from all of this."

"I know," he pulled away from her, looking deeply at her to emphasize his seriousness. "But, we need to be mature about this Toph. If we're mature enough to…um…consummate, then we need to be mature enough to go back and work this out."

"I'm not marrying Suo!" Toph exclaimed, clearly not following him.

"I don't mean giving up, Toph," Yuexi laughed a bit. "I mean, you said you wanted us to fight for this, but we're not…we're just running away. We need to go to your parents and have a talk with them."

"I admire your optimism, but you know how my dad is." Toph sighed. "We're not going to win against him."

"Maybe, maybe not." Yuexi shrugged. "But what kind of man would I be if I just took you away and ran off?"

"An awesome man." Toph pouted, leaning back into him.

"Come on Toph, you know I'm right." He smiled, stroking her hair. "We're going back tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'm _not_ marrying Suo." Toph made that point very clear.

"I don't think you're ready to marry anyone right now." Yuexi laughed.

"Not right now…" she smiled against him, reaching to grab his hand and squeezed it gently. "But someday…soon." Yuexi could only blush, leaning down so both of them were lying together, enjoying the warmth.

"Get some rest." He told her with a light kiss. "We have a big day tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toph was taken away from Yuexi's warmth when he woke up suddenly.

"Toph…Toph, wake up." He tugged her, the blinding rays of the sun burning his still tired eyes at all the right angles to make falling back asleep impossible.

"Wh-what?" Toph moaned, rubbing her own eyes slowly. "Yuexi what do you want?"

"We need to get going, it takes a while to get back to your place." Yuexi explained.

"I honestly don't know why you're in such a hurry." Toph sighed, snuggling back into her pillow. "And I'm still worn out from yesterday." Toph's eyes immediately snapped open at that thought, though, remembering immediately why she was so worn out.

A deep blush covered her entire body, one that Yuexi had a good view on due to the fact that they were both still naked.

"What, what's wrong?" Yuexi asked in regards to Toph's reddening skin. "Are you hot or something?"

"No, it's just…" She buried her face back into her pillow. "Last night really happened right?" She asked, her words muffled in her pillow.

"Yeah," Yuexi smiled, leaning over her and lying down on her back, placing his nose into her hair. "Are you alright?" He asked, his elation quickly being covered up by worry, once again.

But she didn't answer him directly, she screamed into her pillow instead.

"What!" Yuexi exclaimed breathlessly.

"I can't believe you saw me naked." She screamed, though Yuexi could tell she wasn't mad, more embarrassed that anything else.

"You're still naked, Toph." Yuexi smiled smugly, kissing her bare shoulder to emphasize the point. She only screamed into her pillow again. "Don't be so upset….I keep telling you that you're beautiful, when are you actually going to believe me?"

"I don't know." Toph shrugged.

"Well, start believing it and get dressed." Yuexi kissed her once more before quickly getting out of the futon and scooped up Momo from his sleeping position. Toph could only smile while he fumbled around the room to pack his two bags, throwing her dress at her.

"Come on, get dressed, Toph," he told her once more.

"Fine, fine." Toph groaned and dragged herself from her bed, still feeling odd for the fact that she had on no clothes, but she pushed back her discomfort and quickly got dressed, ignoring the fact that Yuexi would look up at her frequently. Too frequently.

_That _would definitely take some getting used to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The trip back was a quiet one, Yuexi held Toph's hand firmly, and they'd both take turns having Momo on their shoulder when he'd get tired of flying.

But Yuexi could tell that Toph only had the confrontation with her parents on her mind. And her wedding, which she would refuse to go through with.

"So, what are we going to say?" Yuexi asked when they finally made it to the entrance of Gaoling, trying desperately to break the silence.

"I thought you were all over that?" Toph snipped at him, the way she always did when she didn't want to be bothered with something, whether it was his fault or not.

"Well, we're going to talk to them together, so we should at least have our stories straight." Yuexi reasoned.

"What's to get straight?" Toph asked. "We ran away and I'm not marrying Suo. If they have a problem with that then I'm gone."

"Toph…" Yuexi sighed.

"Don't 'Toph' me, I'm serious. If they have a problem with me wanting to stay with you then I'm gone. I'm not letting them run my life anymore."

"So that's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Okay then." Yuexi gulped, and upon the manor they finally stumbled. It seemed frightening to both of them at the moment. Both of them could tell that there were a lot of people inside the manor, all milling about waiting for the wedding and for the bride-to-be to show back up.

In the back of her mind Toph wondered what Suo told her parents when they discovered she was gone. He could've played dumb, or covered her, or flat out ratted her out. But she supposed if he had, they would've been search parties everywhere.

The guards were all but too gracious when the pair made it to the main gates, letting them in and giving them both a look that clearly said: "I hope you two know how much trouble you're in".

It mostly that way for the remainder of the everlasting—or at least it seemed everlasting to Yuexi—walk to Lao's office.

Yuexi gulped, reflecting on his life wistfully and smiling at the fact that even if it was only going to get harder from there on, he was glad he had that moment with Toph the previous night. Picturesque or not.

She knocked, he gulped.

And when Poppy opened the door she nearly wept as she grabbed Toph into a hug.

"Oh, Toph, you're alright. When Suo told us that you'd run off I thought I'd never see you again." She cried and Toph simply patted her mother's back. Yuexi stood helplessly in the background, trying to ignore Lao's glare at him, but when he stood Yuexi decided it was time to be a man. He looked straight at him as he walked towards him, and gulped.

"You have a lot of nerve taking my daughter like that." Lao told him harshly, his voice just as hardened as his face. "Care to explain yourself, or should I just have you kicked out now?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect." Yuexi bowed.

Lao could only offer a stiffened laugh to Yuexi's apology.

"But, I couldn't stand to know that Toph was so unhappy, and you shouldn't either." Yuexi said instead of leaving it at that like his gut told him to.

"How dare you tell me about my own daughter's happiness." Lao said firmly, every muscle in his body was telling Yuexi to back off, but he stood firm.

"Well, someone needs to….sir." Yuexi responded just a firmly "Toph's your daughter, and…and she's made it very clear that she doesn't want to marry Suo, so why can't you just let us be together?"

"So this is what this is about…some teen romance that'll last another year or so?" Lao turned his back to Yuexi, facing his daughter, still in Poppy's arms. "Toph, this is your future, not some spontaneous summer love affair."

"It's not a spontaneous love affair!" Yuexi yelled, taking too much offence to the comment to be timid. "I love your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I swear. And it's not fair that you'd take that away from us!"

"You should learn your place, boy." Lao turned back to Yuexi, meeting him eye to eye.

"No, dad…I love Yuexi too." Toph finally stepped in, leaving her mother's arms, and walking in between Yuexi and her father. "And if you're going to accept me then you need to accept the fact that I choose Yuexi…not Suo." She smiled. "And I'm not letting you run my life anymore, especially when it comes to who I end up with. That's _my_ decision. You tried to hide me and you tried to keep me away from my own bending ability. I'm not going to take this anymore!"

"We just want you to be happy, Toph." Poppy said quietly, after a long, and almost painful, silence.

"I _am_ happy, mom." Toph laughed good-heartedly. "I'm more happy than I've ever been, actually. And it's all because of Yuexi." She grabbed his hand from behind, her smile only growing. "I really, _really_ love him."

"And I love her." Yuexi responded.

"I know the financial stuff is hard, but it's not my fault and I'm not giving up my freedom for something that's not my mistake." Toph told them before turning to face Yuexi and the doorway. She sighed. "If you can't accept this, then I'm going to have to leave again…I'm sorry, but I can't be a puppet anymore." She turned her attention towards Yuexi fully. "Come on," she said to him, "let's go."

And the two walked out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"They called off the wedding, you know." Suo came into their room shortly after Toph left. Leaning against the doorway and smiling. "Good job."

"You're happy?" Toph lifted a brow.

"Of course, I don't want to force you to marry me." He looked up at Yuexi with a smirk. "Especially when I have such steep competition."

Yuexi wanted to spew some kind of come back to that, but he surrendered. He was the oldest, still, and he just decided for bygones to be bygones. He walked up slowly to Suo, Toph stopped her packing to pay attention unless she had to separate them, but instead Yuexi just bowed to Suo, staying in the position until Suo bowed as well.

"Truce?" Yuexi said with a weak smile.

"Truce." Suo smiled as well. "And you never had to be worried, I had no interest in stealing Toph away from you…at least, until you left her."

Yuexi frowned and Suo decided it was a good place to stop.

"But, I'm happy for you two," Suo immediately said. "And now I can find true love too." He looked over at Toph, who was packing a small bag of clothes and items, seeming to do the work very slowly. "So you're taking off, huh?" Suo asked.

"Yep." Toph nodded simply, but then frowned, sitting down on her bed with a sigh.

"What is it?" Yuexi asked, sitting next to her, as did Suo.

"What are my parents going to do about the agreement they had with Tai Mori?"

"Well…" Suo smiled.

"Well…?" Toph prompted.

"I…might've suggested something after your little disappearing act." Suo said.

"Like what?"

"Like….my twin sister Sung could marry your cousin Tyro."

"W-what!" Both Toph and Yuexi exclaimed.

"Cousin Ty is getting married?" Toph snickered. "Seriously?" She remembered Ty mostly from her childhood, her stuffy Aunt Vin's only son and not exactly on the same planet as them most of the time. There was no doubt he was smart and gifted, but his high intelligence left little room for any proper social skills.

She laughed to herself. That was sure to be interesting.

"Yeah, Sung's actually pretty excited." Suo smiled. "She finds Tyro amusing for, um…whatever reason."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out. But why didn't they just do that in the first place?"' Toph asked, but she didn't even really need an answer, as Suo picked up on. "Well, I guess Ty's not the best first pick for a marriage arrangement." Toph laughed.

"Yeah, I've only known him for a day, and I can already tell his people skills are…"

"Nonexistent."

"Yeah. Plus, technically the rights to the binding are your aunt's now, not your father's" Suo pointed out, meeting Toph's frown.

And to break the somewhat relieving conversation was a knock on the door.

It was Lao. And all three mouths of Suo, Toph, and Yuexi's dropped a gulp.

"May I speak to my daughter?" Lao asked quietly, and Toph and Suo both stood immediately, leaving to room to only Toph and her father.

"I hear Ty and Sung are getting married instead?" Toph mentioned quietly. "So I guess Aunt Vin's running the show now, huh?"

"Seems like it." Lao sucked his teeth, trying to seem calm and failing miserably. "She told me I can handle the business, but…"

"It's not the same as actually owning it?" Toph finished for him, and he nodded.

"All my life I've been my own boss, now I have to be so dependent on other people." Lao sighed. "I have to break my neck to get Tai Mori to even agree to the investment, your Aunt owns my binding rights….I even tried to marry you off so I could still be in control."

"Not your proudest moments." Toph smirked. "But, Dad, you have to stop relying so much on money. It's making you crazy."

"I worked so hard to get here," Lao admitted. "So, in childish terms…I guess it's just not fair."

"Life's not fair," Toph sighed. "I'm living proof that you can make the best out of seemingly bad situations." Toph told him and Lao looked up in shock. It wasn't everyday Toph really took the heart the seriousness of her condition. She mostly poked fun at her blindness if anything else. But she was right, he supposed. Being blind was a huge setback for her and her bending, but she found a way to make the most—and even make it better—out of it and wound up becoming good enough to teach the Avatar.

An incredible wave of pride washed through Lao, but not for himself, for Toph. She had already done so much even with the lack of eyesight, and here he was selling her off so he could keep a firm grip on his money.

"Those investments that you made in Gan Mo's inventions, they really tanked, huh?" Toph asked.

"Well, we own a few automobile dealers, but they're not exactly taking off as well as we thought, and the trading agreement was just up for grabs depending on who could afford the most…we ended up only making thirty percent of the profits."

"Automobiles are new," Toph shrugged. "It'll take a while for people to get used to them and buy them more. I wouldn't count a few years of setback to run your whole life."

"I suppose you're right." Lao shrugged as well. "And…" he breathed. Toph perked up immediately, noticing the fidgeting in his body and knew that he was trying to apologize, something her father rarely did.

"Well…" Lao continued. "Me and your mother, we just want to see you taken care of. With all of this going on, I want to make sure my mistakes don't destroy your future."

"So you thought marrying me off to some rich guy would secure me?" Toph laughed a little. "Dad, please believe me when I say I honestly don't care about living like a spoiled little rich girl. I don't mind traveling, and sleeping in a tent, and getting married to a family worker."'

"Married?" Lao lifted a brow, knowing very well that she was speaking of Yuexi.

"Someday…" Toph trailed, and the uncertainty in her voice calmed Lao down enough to continue listening.

"I just feel like I could give you so much more…"

"You already have…you've given me plenty. But, I don't need this big house and fancy parties and being a smiling little housewife just because I'm 'well off'." Toph said. "I just want to know that you and mom and Yuexi are behind me with my choices." She smiled then, a far away sparkle in her eyes. "I'm only thirteen…I've got the whole world and my whole life ahead of me."

"Well…be safe." Lao breathed after a long break of silence. He placed a heavy hand on Toph's shoulder, offering her an unseen smile. "And visit us…often."

"I will," Toph smiled as well. "And try not to let Aunt Vin drive you crazy." She laughed. "She says that you can run it but…"

"I know…" Lao laughed and encircled an arm around her, pulling her closer to him in a rare moment Toph knew would be few and far between. "But, just so you're clear…I don't want you traveling alone with that Yuexi boy _all_ the time." Lao emphasized, only slightly in a jest. "You're still too young to me moving so fast."

"Trust me," Toph smirked. "You don't know the half of it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And so good-byes were said, and cousin Ty was married to Sung.

"Do you think they'll be alright?"Yuexi asked when both he and Toph were on Appa, ready to pay Zuko and Mai a visit at the palace.

"Sung and Ty….I'm sure they will be. Sung does see something in him that I don't know-"

"No," Yuexi interrupted. "I mean your parents. Are they going to be alright with all the change?"

"Well, they get to keep the house, and even thought the deal is technically with my Aunt, my dad and Tai Mori seem to have a good relationship." Toph shrugged. "But honestly…I can only hope so." And in a bold move, Toph blindingly crawled over the ledge of Appa's saddle and met Yuexi near the reigns. She leaned against him as she sat. "I….I'm glad that we stood up for ourselves, though." She smiled, reaching for his hand gently.

"Me too," Yuexi breathed, relaxing into her when he snaked an arm around her waist. "So what now?"

"We love each other…we're traveling together…and we're free." Toph said in one breathless notice of elation. The words never felt so good to say. "Anything's possible."

"Hmmm," Yuexi hummed in agreement, nuzzling a kiss into her hair. "I like those odds."

And with that…they took off to an unknown and certainly bright future.

**Yay! Happy ending! Happy and long ending. Man, this chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought. I was going to split it into another two chapters, but then decided against it and made it into a mega chapter! I'm pretty sure there will be one more mega chapter on the way, but I'm not telling you which one…hahahaha! **

**But, I'm sure you all are still reeling from what happened in the middle of the chapter. I'm sure some of you have mixed feelings about that, and frankly, I had mixed feelings about writing it, but I wanted to emphasize one of those age old teenage relationship problems: taking things too quickly, too soon because of the 'heat of the moment'. **

**I feel Toph and Yuexi are susceptible to that fact and I suppose Toph could feel like she was more ready for it that she actually was since it was such a huge milestone for her to even say she loved him, and as for Yuexi…well, poor lad, he's just a man trying to please his woman (haha?) so don't be mad at him. But, hey, in my opinion, it happens sometimes, you know? Sometimes it hurts the relationship, but in this case it only makes it stronger and helps them both to realize they're both not ready for that level of intimacy yet. **

**This chapter did have a since of finish, though, didn't it? Maybe that's because this is the first major storyline to actually meet an end. Toph and Yuexi's storyline is officially over. You'll still see them again, but they won't be the main focus anymore…**

**Whew, now to stop the Dr. Phil routine, I was just trying to dodge some questions and concerns that would've been asked. **

**As for the next chapter, it'll be a huge shocker as well, perhaps even bigger than this chapter, so stay buckled, because we're heading back to the spirit world!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I noticed a lot of you showing some sympathy for Suo. Which is understandable. I wanted to have an arranged marriage plot where not only Toph had a boyfriend already, but also that the guy she was going to marry was a nice guy. I don't know why, but people always like to make the guy Toph's marrying an arrogant jerk. Personally, if Yuexi hadn't been in the picture, Toph and Suo probably could've had a successful arranged marriage, they could both get along and would've learned to deal, but, Toph had already found someone she had a strong bond with, so it wouldn't have worked out with Suo in that sense. And for those of you who caught that Toph's Aunt Vin was mentioned back in chapter 26…you've earned a cookie!**

**Review Responses:**

**BlueEyedBabyy: Haha, I'm glad you like Toexi, so I'm sure you loved this chapter. I think it really was a nice way to end their story. And congrats on being the first to review the chapter. Woohoo!**

**Ookamii: It's funny because I was watching IGPX few days before you asked and when I saw Takeshi and said "man, he looks a lot like Yuexi," so you asked at the right time. And thank you so much, I'm also a diehard kataanger as well, so writing for other couples can be a little hard, but I have a real soft spot for Toexi, and I think a lot of the readers do too!**

**Kataang36: Well, I suppose this chapter answered your question on whether things will be alright or not. And I actually forgot it was Friday as well, so I was a little late in the day updating this, so you we're alone. **

**Private LL Church: I'm glad you like the couple, but I think you'll find next week's chapter super exciting. And, trust me, it's not an understatement.**

**Millergirlxx9: It's quite alright, and I can agree with you on the Suo topic as well, as you can tell from the author's note after the chapter. And the very near ending is bittersweet for me too, this story has just been a routine part of my life for so long, it's weird to see the end in sight, but yes, the bonus stories will get more attention after this story is over and the special project is still on the way. **

**xxxmylifeisadreamsweetyxxx: I know, but yes, all good things must end. And as for Zuko, he and Mai are still trying for a baby, I know they've been absent a lot, but some characters get booted because of their lack of presence in the main plotline. But they will be back before the end of the story, believe you me. **

**Katsumara: That's really what I was going for with Suo, that he was pretty much one of the opposing forces without being the bad guy. And sorry about the teasing…but I can't give the spoilers, you'll just have to wait. **

**Kimjuni2: Well, I guess this chapter answered your question, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Drawolftiger: I think a lot of people enjoyed Toexi more than they expected, even me. **

**Akuma Sumizome: Um, okay, then why bother reviewing if you hate it so much? I honestly don't appreciate the comment. If you don't like the story you don't have to read it. **

**Thamker: Well I hope I still kept the character traits even with the big risk I took. I feel like their story really turned out well, and I'm glad so many people enjoyed my oc pairing. **

**Jph5596: Um, okay. If I'd just ask you to please not use my review box as a self advertisement business, it's a tad rude. I will read your story, though. **

**Soren Granger: I honestly don't appreciate you telling me what to do with the plot when it's kind of already in motion. I can't just go and change stuff, you know. Just read the story and enjoy, please. **

**Eden/Chick: I'm flattered that you love Toexi that much, and I'm even more flattered that my story makes you day. That really makes it all worth writing. But, I'm not exactly "quitting the story", it's just kind of over. I will have little bonus stories but nothing big enough to have another full on sequel, at least that I know of at the moment. This might change, right? As for all the marriages and whatnot, some will be addressed in this story and some won't but the bonus stories will cover anything that isn't covered in this story, and I do have a "special project" that I'm working on that's related to this story, but it's confidential for the moment. I hope I answered most of your questions, and you have a nice day as well. **

**Team Edward Girl: well, I suppose you'll read this review when you're on the other side, haha, and I hope you like the story!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys and girls! Keep it up! **

**Only three more chapters left in part six…then we're on to the final part!**

**Next Chapter: Lake Revelation**


	61. Lake Revelation

**I'm extremely sorry about the double lateness guys. I went on vacation, school started, and I'm getting plans together for college. Whew….I'm just going to end the lame reel of excuses now. **

**On to the chapter! You guys are gonna love this!**

Chapter Sixty-One: Lake Revelation

The meeting between Avatar Aang, Father Dití, and Mother Dádi would take place as soon as the noon sun was visible.

"So are you ready, I mean this is kind of a big deal?" Katara asked, still in her relieved tone. She was certainly glowing more than Aang would've expected, given the nature of the situation, but he supposed it was just because the air was finally clear between them.

Of course, to Aang, the wide smile on his face was shamefully not because he was finally going to fix the natural disaster problem, and not even entirely that Katara finally told him her secret, but that they spent the remainder of the night trying to pry each other off the other. It made him want to kick himself, but he simply couldn't help feeling relieved of the ventilation.

Katara made the early morning before noon pleasurable between them, though still being in mind that Sokka and Azula were snoozing nearby, and sat next to Aang, leaning into him and snuggling into his shoulder.

The sudden contact set Aang's nerves afire once more, and he gulped with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Katara peaked up at him, reaching for his hand gently.

"I just…I missed this." He tugged her closer to emphasize the fact.

"Missed what?" Katara giggled in question, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Missed _this_…us." He looked over at her with a smile, but knew from her raised brow that she was still confused. "Do you remember when we first started dating, and we used to just have simple moments like this all the time?" He asked her instead of further explaining himself.

Katara's smile matched his soon enough, and he leaned further into him with a hum of agreement.

"Yeah," she sighed happily.

"..And it was just all we needed, I missed that time. It just seemed like things were so much simpler."

"I know," Katara finally released his hand, and pulled up her head to face him completely. "We've kind of lost sight of that recently, haven't we?"

Aang nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry," Katara immediately apologized. "I feel like it's my fault."

"You're not at fault, Katara, no much than I am." Aang told her, pulling her back towards him and planting a soft kiss in her hair. "I think we just need to remember that time when just being together was enough…you know, as motivation?"

Katara could only nod, the memories of their first few months together flooding her mind and gave her a flutter in her heart. She wanted that again. To simply lean on his shoulder and feel….well, the way she was feeling at that moment.

Aang was the person she knew, without a doubt, that she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Katara….?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…about last night." Aang blushed immediately, remember the activities following the talk about Katara's infertility. Before Sokka walked in, Aang was sure he'd definitely lose control once again, and Katara's helpless guilt manifesting into lust certainly wasn't helping the endeavor.

But still, a slightly naughty side of him remembered that even though they were taking off clothes, his brain didn't flash as many red lights as it usually did. Beforehand, he'd always fear that one day he'd lose control and take things all the way with Katara, and that—besides the fact that she might actually let him—she might even carry from it. But after last night, it was clearly evident that even though him learning Katara was infertile was new, his body quickly realized there was really no reason to stop with the fear of her carrying.

"Oh," Katara blushed at Aang's mention of their kissing the previous night. She remember when Sokka walked in, seeing her stripped down in her undergarments and Aang only wearing his pants, he was anything but happy. But, the thought of the elation she felt was more than enough, and Aang's mention only brought the feelings back again. "W-what about it?"

"Well, um, I've been thinking a lot and we went kind of far last night, don't you think?" He stuttered, still not knowing if he should propose the suggestion he was thinking of.

"Yeah, but it was an emotional time," She placed a gentle hand over his and squeezed it, kissing his neck for good measure. "And you know I don't mind." She whispered to him softly and seductively, immediately taking the lobe of his ear between her teeth, swallowing a laugh when she heard his breath hitch in his throat.

"I know," He pushed her away slowly, smiling fondly at her. "But, I've been thinking…and with everything going on, maybe we need something special to hold on to?"

"Something…special?" Katara echoed, still paying his ear close attention.

"Yeah." Aang blushed. "Like maybe we could…have a special night together on our one year anniversary coming up?"

"Like the night we had last night?" Katara smirked.

"Yeah…if….if you want." Aang got quieter and quieter with every word, his blush soon taking up his whole body.

Katara quickly covering mouth to hide her confused smile and nodded. He smiled shyly, holding her once again, and hoping for the life of him that they were both on same page. He knew he was speaking on impulse due to the excitement of the previous night, but the way Katara bobbed her head in a happy nod made him not exactly care at the moment. She burying her face into his shoulder and holding him tightly.

"I just think that you…._we_ need it…" he explained further, tugging her just a little closer.

"Thank you, Aang," She sighed lovingly against him. "You always know what to do to make me feel like this."

He kissed her forehead, smiling as best he could into her hair without fainting at what he had suggested. Still, though, he put on a strong face and a sturdy tone. "That's what fiancé's are for."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula had gone to sleep but it seemed that nothing else was quiet.

For the first parts of it, she was trying harder to not eavesdrop on Aang and Katara's 'conversation' the previous night, but after sleep finally came over her, she realized that the mostly dormant voice of her former self began to bother her again.

_I still feel it. _The previous Azula told her late that night.

_Really? _Azula questioned, even in her thoughts, her consciousness was dimmed with sleep. But she yawned and opened up her mind to conversation. _Well, we really can't leave this place until Aang meets with the spirits, so can you hold that feeling?_

_I'm not going to dim my awareness of him just because the Avatar has some business that has nothing to do with me! _Her former self screamed. Though Azula realized there was a crack in her previous self's voice. An emotional crack. The overwhelming feelings of being so close and so far away were suddenly washing over Azula, and her eyes almost watered at that thought.

And she did promise that she'd take her to see Tin Ri one way or another.

_You know I can hear all your thoughts. _Her former self chimed in bitterly, trying to cover all evidence that she was feeling anxious.

_And I can hear all of yours, _Azula snipped back, smirking to herself. _You're not fooling anyone, I know you're just dying to see your precious Tin Ri and wrap him in your-_

_Shut up! _The old Azula screamed, giving Azula a slight headache, but not before she felt her own body heating up with a deep blush not of her own accord.

_Alright, alright, no need to get all worked up. Aang meets with the spirits tomorrow if I'm not mistaken. I'll see if I can get out of this room and take you to….um, wherever he is. _Azula told her former self, calmly, her tiredness beginning to come over her again.

…

_What is it now?_ Azula sighed, realizing that her old self's silence was because she was, once again, thinking too much. _Stop worrying. _She told her once she got a good idea of what she was panicking about.

_But…but what if I don't know what to say?_ The former Azula asked, and Azula almost dropped her jaw open in her sleep when the old Azula actually asked that question.

_Wow, really? _Azula laughed.

_No laughing, I'm asking a question, now help me! _Her former self screamed.

_Well, I think you're asking the wrong girl, I'm not exactly an expert on love and stuff. _Azula sighed, memories of Henai flooding back into her mind. She was sure that he was off being happy and in love with Jojo somewhere on the cleanup crew in the Fire Nation, while she was stuck there held semi-hostage in the spirit world and apparently having to be the Avatar's concubine.

Having a dead boyfriend that she could just visit in the spirit world was starting to sound pretty good to her at that point.

_Fine, then find me some advice. I will not be made a fool of in front of him. _Her former self told her firmly, not even seeming phased by the fact that her caring at all was very un-Azula like (well, the old Azula, anyways).

_And where am I supposed to find you this advice?_ Azula asked sarcastically. _Just waltz up to someone and say "hey, the voice of my former self wants to have advice so she can meet her dead love interest in the spirit world, even though she'll still be in my body." Does that sound logical to you?_

_Is anything about this situation logical? _Her old self countered.

_Well, I suppose you got me there. _Azula could only sigh. _I'll try to find you some advice and way out of here tomorrow morning, okay? Now can I go to sleep? _

_You might as well, it's already morning though. _Azula previous self told her, and with that Azula jumped up from her comfortable sleeping position on the pillows.

"What! It's already morning!" She screamed aloud, hoping from her sleep and almost forgetting that she was in the Realm's Hall of the spirit world.

"Whoa, what?" Sokka slugged upwards shortly after, and Aang and Katara's attention was immediately caught by all the commotion.

"Are you alright Azula?" Aang asked, walking over to her slowly and placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Azula hurriedly answered in an out of breath manor, but she smiled when she remembered where she was. "I'm fine." It was then when her eyes began to dart around nervously and Aang twitched a brow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked slowly, Azula's fidgeting making him feel rather uneasy before she grabbed his hand.

"I-I need to talk to you!" Azula shouted, though—unbeknownst to anyone else in the room—it wasn't of her own accord.

_Way to make me sound creepy._ Azula chastised her former self for blurting out words through her mouth and grimaced.

"I just need to talk to you again," she said for herself to Aang, quieter that time.

"Sure…" Aang shrugged and lead Azula over to corner, trying to ignore the confused faces on both Katara and Sokka. "What's up?"

"I'm just going to get right to it." Azula sighed. "My, um…the other Azula thinks she can visit Tin Ri here since he's..well…you know."

_I don't think, I know! _Her former self yelled, but she carefully brushed past it and kept her attention on the task at hand.

It took Aang a few moments to register what she was talking about, the blankly searching look in his eyes was enough to confirm that Azula's "other self" was taking a backseat to his energy recently. But he quickly remembered the conversation he and Azula had back on the palace balcony, about her old self and current sharing one body, and the one they had in Li Shang.

The older Azula's need to see Tin Ri.

He had never quite wrapped his mind around the idea that sharing a body with two different versions of yourself was even possible, but Aang had a harder time really picturing the previous Azula being in love with someone…anyone.

"Oh..um..well, is there any way I can help?" Aang whispered to her, figuring that he was really the only one Azula had told about her situation.

"You can get us out of here?" Azula whispered as well. "It's a setback."

"I'm not sure, but I'll try. I meeting with the council in a little while, so I'll talk to them about letting you guys go." He looked over at Katara and Sokka, smiling nervously when Katara gave him a defined look. "Anything else?" He turned back to Azula, no doubt trying to hurry the conversation along.

"Um, yeah..do you think you could give Azula some dating advice?"

_It's not "dating" advice!_

"Or um, boy advice in general?"

Aang blushed at the thought. He never really thought of himself liable to give dating advice, but he supposed he could…he was engaged after all.

"Well….um…."

Just then the four were met with a meeting from Hai Li, startling them all.

"It's time Avatar Aang, Mother and Father would like to see you now." Hai Li stated without preamble.

Aang gulped.

"R-really…as in right now?" He panicked. He had all night to sink into the thought that he was going to have a meeting with the heads of the spiritual council, but it didn't seem to hit him until then that he was really having a meeting with the _heads of the spirit council_.

"Yes, now as in 'right now'" Hai Li rolled her eyes before switching back to a cheap smile. And Sokka raised a brow to noticing Hai Li's never ending switch of emotional showcases. It was quite entertaining to say the least.

Aang stood, looking at Azula and silently apologizing with his eyes before walking towards Katara and giving her a short embrace and kiss.

"Be careful." Katara told him.

"It's just a meeting," Aang replied, trying to seem calm even though he knew he probably wasn't fooling her.

"I know, but still," she kissed him once more. "Be careful."

Aang could nod before letting her go and following Hai Li out of the room.

"Tiān Qi is down the hall, he'll take you the rest of the way." She told him firmly. "I have to stay here and guard you company." Hai Li groaned.

"You know," Aang smirked, remembering his initial objective was to get Azula out of the room. "They'd probably be less of a hassle is you let them out of the room." He smiled, somewhat charmingly, at her.

"Nice try, but I'm not supposed to do that until it's time for you to leave."

"I know but, the whole reason you were keeping them there was so I'd show up and go to the meeting…" He took one exaggerated step forwards. "Well, I'm going to the meeting so…"

"So in the room they will stay," Hai Li crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Oh, Hai Li, lighten up." Yue came through, smiling wistfully at the foolish conversation. "Let Aang's friends get out and stretch their feet."

"Yeah," Aang smiled. "You know, get out…stretch their feet….go to the place where all the people who have passed on go." He sneaked the last part in, very quickly.

"What?" Hai Li heaved in a sigh.

"Is there someone you want to see?" Yue asked gently.

"Not me," Aang shook his head. "One of my friends has been looking for someone for a while now, but turns out they passed on so she…"

"Wants to meet them here?" Yuexi finished for him, meeting Aang with a nod.

"Oh no you don't," Hai Li interrupted when she noticed Yue was getting the 'helpful' sparkle in her eyes. "Yue, we can't just disobey direct orders again. I'm all for helping, but not when it gets me in trouble" She told her, obviously referring to her evening 'meeting' with Sokka the previous day.

"Then just tell them it was my fault this time," Yue smiled, leaning down to Aang. "Don't worry, we'll make sure your friend gets to where they need to go."

"We?" Hai Li emphasized.

"Yes 'we'…this is all my fault this time, right?" Yue let out a playful smirk of her own and Hai Li could only sigh, knowing very well that Yue was suggesting that they go to the one place she knew best in the spirit world.

"Fine," Hai Li agreed in complete defeat.

"Thanks you two!" Aang bowed and quickly ran down the hall to meet Tiān Qi.

"You do realize that-"

"Yes, I do," Yue cut off her counterpart, going into the room herself.

She smiled gleefully when she saw Sokka's face light up at her entrance, but Katara beat Sokka to the punch when she ran up to hug her, only, of course, to fall right through her.

"Nice to see you too, Katara," Yue laughed. "I forgot to warn your brother about that too."

"I'm sure," Katara smirked, knowing that Sokka probably tried to kiss Yue on first impulse. "So what are you here for…other than to see my brother?"

"Actually I'm not here for your brother," Yue said, but when she saw the saddened look on his face she couldn't help but smile and finish her sentence. "Well, not _just_ for your brother," and his smile returned. "Aang told me that one of you would like to see someone who's passed on?"

Katara's eyes immediately widened, wondering if Aang had mentioned to Yue that she wanted to see her mother, but she was completely taken off guard when Azula stepped up.

"Um…yes?" Azula answered quietly.

"Well, me and Hai Li can take you to someplace we think you might be able to see them."

"Wow, really!" Azula smiled, through her former self just as much as her own self. Yue just nodded happily.

"But we must hurry, there are only certain times of day it's possible." Yue reminded her and gestured towards all three of them. "So, come on."

And with that all three of them barreled out of the room, Azula head first.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Along the way Katara couldn't help but notice that even in the midst of a seemingly horrible situation she was still in the presence of the water spirit.

"So," Katara swung herself through the small crowd to be next to Hai Li, the water spirit looking anything but happy.

"Yes?" Hai Li cut her eyes over to the water bender, sighing when she realized she was being a little too rough. "Can I help you with something?" She asked instead, seemingly to completely switch gears in her attitude.

"Well, it's just, I'm a water bender and you're the spirit of water and…" Katara stopped, bowing before Hai Li respectfully. "It's such an honor to be in your presence." Katara told her.

Hai Li smiled in a flushed flattery.

"Thank you, but you should really be bowing to Yue, she's more the water bender," she smiled. "I'm just the water."

"Still, if it wasn't for you, benders like me would have no purpose." Katara said.

"I suppose you're right." Hai Li continued to smile. Not many humans made it to the spirit world, so being praised by a human water bender was a rare occasion.

"Sorry to intrude," Sokka suddenly butted into the conversation, and much to Katara's annoyance. But she was more along the lines of trying to ignore the fact that him and Yue were holding hands. "But, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Sokka said to Hai Li.

"Being..?"

"Well, from the books I've read on the spirit world, and the knowledge I got from the spirit oasis, I thought the water spirit was male…and had the name La?"

Both Yue and Hai Li smiled.

"Yes, but you know the books probably say the moon's spirit's name is Twi, right?" Yue mentioned calmly.

"Um, yeah."Sokka nodded, forgetting that detail. "So, does that mean the books are wrong?"

"No, they're not wrong per say…it's just things change here in the spirit world beyond a human's range of realization."

Yue could only laugh at the perplexed look on Sokka's face.

"Sokka, when commander Zhao killed Twi and I replaced her, the moon technically didn't disappear, it just lost the spirit that made it into a being."

"Okay…" Sokka nodded slowly.

"So I just filled the void that was empty by Twi's being dead."

"Alright, that explains you, but how does it explain La's gender and name change?" Sokka asked.

"Always filled with questions," Yue laughed to herself. "Certain spirits are affected when other spiritually beings change."

"So you mean if you changed, La had to change too?" Katara chimed in, and Yue nodded.

"Since the moon and ocean spirit are direct opposites even the spiritual humanizations have to be in direct opposition," Hai Li told them.

"So, La wasn't Yue's direct opposite..so he changed into you?"

"That's about the size of it, yeah," Hai Li said.

Sokka eyed the both of them. He figured, in a way, they were exact opposites personality wise. He always consider the opposites being male and female, but then he supposed that a woman and a man could be similar in personality as well. Yue was definitely the calmer and more controlled one, much the like the moon, while Hai Li seemed very flighty with her moods and intentions, much like the ocean. One moment the sea cold be still, the water providing life and beauty, and in the blink of an eye it could be deadly and rough…only to be tamed by the calm control of the moon's pull.

Sokka soon smiled as well, regaining Yue's hand while Hai Li lead the way.

"So where exactly are we going?" Azula asked.

"Lake Ember," Hai Li answered.

"Lake Ember?" Katara echoed slowly. "I thought we were, um, going to see where all the passed on people go?"

"Well, not exactly, humans actually aren't allowed there." Yue told her. "Or more like, if you do go there you can't come back."

"Oh," Katara gulped.

"So what's so special about this Lake Ember?" Sokka asked. "I've never heard of it."

"You've probably heard of its earthly counterpart…Ember Island."

Sokka, Katara, and Azula all cringed at the mention of Ember Island, all having separate memories of that place, and none of them being positive.

Azula remembered the embarrassment she felt and how much of her frustration she kept bottled up there even though everyone else poured their hearts out, and of course her failed attempt to get anywhere with Chang. Katara was bitterly reminded of how she neglected Aang's feelings towards her when she was too wrapped up her in her own fears towards commitment. And Sokka's memory was certainly the most harmless, simply being annoyed with the remembering of the cheesy actor who played him the in 'Boy in the Ice Berg'.

Seeming to be wrapped in their own thoughts, though, he three seemed blind to the fact that they had finally reached their destination.

"We're here." Yue announced, squeezing Sokka's hand.

Everyone looked towards Azula and she breathed shakily in and out.

_We're here…_She told her former self. _I don't know how this works, but I guess Tin Ri will be here soon._

…

_Are you okay?_

_Y-Yes, _The previous Azula answer shakily as well and Azula's mind was quickly filled with a shaky breath, flooding her ears with nervous exhales, and rapid heartbeats.

It was overwhelming to say the least, for it was the first time she was able to hear her former's heartbeat and breathing with such clarity.

She turned towards Hai Li, who surprisingly was right behind her.

"What now?" Azula asked, looking out to the body of water. It was surprisingly serene place even though it was in the lower and definitely more eerie levels of the spirit world. The lake was bathed in a deep blue, peaks of a unknown light coming through the openings in the green thickets of trees that seemed to wrap around the entire lake.

It was beautiful. Even so much that Sokka was stunned by the scenery.

Katara marveled as well, wishing that Aang could be there to see it rather than in yet another meeting with authority.

"Step into the lake, but take a deep breath first." Hai Li instructed Azula as she obeyed, breathing in unison with her previous self before removing her shoes and sticking one toe into the water, not necessarily caring that her dress (the same one she had still wore at the party) would get wet. She snapped her foot back out the second she felt the strangest pulling feeling from inside of her by just the smallest contact.

She yelped and jump back ever so slightly.

"It's okay," Hai Li reassured her holding her shoulders before Azula stumbled. "Being in the water will feel weird, but I promise you it'll be okay. Just step in and think of what you came here for, every motivation and problem behind it and for it."

Azula looking blankly towards the water before breathing in and out one last time.

_I promised you I'd get you to see him…so I will._

And finally, Azula stepped into the water, the pulling feeling returning with full force before the flooding noise of her former self's breathing, and heartbeat became too loud to bear.

She felt like two people at one point, and although it was only for a few seconds, it was the strangest thing she had ever felt.

She had two heartbeats, two breaths, two brains, two voices, two hands….two bodies.

And then…she was looking straight at herself.

"Azula?" Azula called out when she was looking directly at her former herself, mouth agape that she had literally split in two as a result of the water of Lake Ember.

"Did that really happen?" the other Azula asked, looking at the newer version of herself and smirking at how much her own body has changed. She looked into water, seeing her reflection the same as it was the night she tried to escape before she hit her head…nothing had changed.

"I think so…" Azula trialed, reaching forward to grab her previous self's hand, and surprisingly she couldn't. Upon getting out of the initial shock of finally being the two people her and her old self were, she noticed that the other Azula looked more like a spirit that the solid body of her own self. She couldn't touch her.

"So…we're two people now?" The other Azula choked out, feeling relieved and somewhat naked about the whole thing. She had been a host for so long, she didn't even know how to feel about being able to hold her own in a body. "But what about…" she trialed.

"Tin Ri…" Azula breathed, pointing behind her other self and on the opposite side of the lake, where Tin Ri stood. That smile of his making both Azula's shiver.

The other Azula gasped at the sight of him, turning back to her new self as if to get last minute help.

"Go…this is what we came for, now make it happen on your own." Azula smiled and with that turned to walk away, leaving her other self to finally get the reunion she deserved.

As Azula tried to leave the water side, Hai Li quickly stopped her.

"You can't come out of the water or else you'll go back to sharing one body." Hai Li warned her and Azula immediately frowned, turning around to look over at her former self. She nodded and sat on the waterside, making sure to keep her feet in the water.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is that really you?" Azula asked Tin Ri when she finally worked up the nerve to go up to him. She could never remember feeling so scared, the only close experience was when she knew she had lost the battle against Zuko and Katara, knowing that her kingdom and her power was definitely over.

But throughout the course of being held prisoner within Hoi-Ten and then within her own body, while the humanization of her conscience walked and talked for her, she had learned that losing the power to rule wasn't the worse thing that could happen to her. For she as her former self had lost her father, her mother, her older brother, her home, her ability to walk and talk for herself, and the only person who really loved her despite her messed up past.

But, at least she could see Tin Ri then. Even though she was at a loss for words at the moment.

Tin Ri could only smile at her, seeming just as equally tongue tied as she was before he reached forward and cupped her cheek, realizing she was real, then didn't hesitate to stroke her hair as well.

"Yes," he finally choked out himself, sounding as if he had a lump of emotion within his throat. "It's really me," and simply because he couldn't contain himself, he pulled her against him tightly, holding her by the back and burying his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. "And it's really you too….the old you."

Azula was numb. She didn't know how to react to his intimate expression of missing her at all. She could barely hold herself when Tin Ri kissed her many moons ago, but the fact that she could feel him, breath in his scent, and be held by him after she had finally accepted the fact that he was truly gone…it was sanity ending.

But before she could even bring herself to hug him back he pulled away slowly, looking deeply into her eyes before leaning towards her, lips puckered and obviously having every intention of kissing her, but Azula immediately recoiled, stepping back in a noisy splash of the water around her knees.

She felt that fear again, the same fear she felt when he kissed her back then. The fear that she knew was her own way of knowing that the love she felt for him was still present.

"Still scared, huh?" Tin Ri sighed, though made no slow movements to keep his arms loosely around her and Azula couldn't help but feel comforted by the soothing feeling of leaning against his chest.

"You broke your promise," she mentioned in a breathless and bitter tone, clutching his shirt violently.

She couldn't practically feel Tin Ri's eyes widening. "No…Azula," he breathed. "I…I didn't…"

"Yes, you did…you left me. No matter what me it was, you said you'd be there for me," she pulled away from him, staring madly up into his eyes. "And then you had to go off and get yourself killed."

"I'm sorry," he cried, reaching for her again but Azula danced out of his reach, still glowering at him.

"Stop trying to hug me!" She yelled. "You can't make up for what you did with embraces."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Stop saying that!" Azula yelled again.

"I don't know what else to say. I know I broke my promise. But…" He reached for her once more, only being able to grab her hand. "I was so afraid that I would never be able to hold you again."

Azula blushed, knowing how much she wanted him to hold her at the moment, but she felt like she wouldn't be able to live with herself is she didn't justify her feelings of abandonment towards him. But the saddened look on his face was wearing on the brick wall she had around her heart, the fear block she had so that she would constantly see love as a bad thing.

"Don't say stuff like that, Tin Ri, please."

"But it's true," he told her softly. "After you hit your head you seemed to understand how I felt, how come _you_ still can't?"

Azula refused to answer, she must've opened her mouth a million times to say something smart and snappy to get him off the scent, but her brain wasn't working. And she hated it.

His presence was becoming too overwhelming, and all she wanted to do at the moment was forget whatever she was mad about and be in his arms.

"See, you can't even answer me." He laughed, almost mocking her in Azula's mind.

"What do you want from me? I can't love you, Tin Ri, I already told you that!"

"Why!" He demanded to know, tired at that point of paying games with her.

She wanted to tell him. That the love she had for him scared her more than anything, but still even in the midst of all the emotion welling between them, she couldn't push past her stubbornness and speak her feelings.

And there they stood for a good twenty minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Care to explain?" Katara walked up and sat next to the Azula sitting on the water's edge, simply keeping her feet in the water and trying to be patient and no interfere with the other Azula and Tin Ri's meeting.

"Explain what?" Azula had her last few moments to play dumb.

"Explain why you split into two people when you stepped into the water, and why the other you is talking to that guy over there?"

Azula, for the most part, was shocked that Katara didn't know. Sure, she had never told her anything about her other self or Tin Ri, but had told Aang, and she was certain he would've said something to Katara. The simple fact of her not knowing just made Azula smile, knowing that Aang cared enough for her to keep her secret, even from his own fiancé.

"Well, to make a long story short," Azula started, feeling that she should share the bit of information with Katara given the position she would be taking her their marriage. "I tried to escape the medical institution I was held in months ago, but I hit my head and when I woke up…well…I was the me I am now." She looked up at the water bender, her eyebrow corking up in confusion.

"Just bear with me," Azula sighed. "This'll get a little confusing."

Katara could only nod, letting her finish.

"Well, while, um, my old self, was in Hoi-Ten, there was this guy, Tin Ri," Azula pointed over the boy on the other side of the water. "He was always there, when I was my old self and even when I changed, he stayed with me, up until…he died."

Katara gulped at the thought. Rarely did she ever feel sorry for Azula, but she, herself, knew the pain of losing someone who always there for her.

"Well, I guess to get to the point, for the longest time after I hit my head, I've still heard the voice of my old self in my mind."

"Wow, are you serious?" Katara exhaled loudly, never even considering that it was even possible after head trauma. But the only way it made sense to her enough to move on with confusion was just telling herself that instead of getting rid of the old personality when Azula hit her head, her previous self just stayed and got bumped to the secondary condition of a host.

Azula nodded at Katara's question.

"That must be tough, dealing with that on your own."

"Well, Aang knows, but I've been too embarrassed to tell Zuko," Azula said quietly, and Katara decided to shake off her initial feeling of jealousy towards Aang and her having their own secret.

"Well, now I know, and we're going to get through this." Katara smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Azula glowed from the helpful words from Katara and couldn't help but give her a spontaneous side hug, catching Katara completely off guard.

"Whoa, okay," Katara pulled away a little awkwardly.

"Sorry," Azula blushed in embarrassment.

"But, you know, that still doesn't explain the thing going on between those two." Katara gestured towards the other Azula and Tin Ri on the opposite side of the lake.

"They're in love." Azula answered simply and Katara tried to choke back a laugh.

"Are you seriously telling me that _that _Azula is in love?" Katara laughed. "I didn't even know that was possible.

"Tell me about it," Azula smiled, looking over at the couple fondly. "But, there's no doubt she's in love, she just has to stop thinking that showing emotion is showing weakness."

"That sounds more like Azula," Katara replied lazily, leaning back against her palms on the grass, looking with interest at the water before her.

"Do you step in the water too?" Azula asked, realizing how much she eyed the water.

"No, it's just…it's hard to be a bender around your element and not being able to bend it." Katara sighed, hating the restriction of not being able to bend that she had in the spirit world.

"I'd like to say I know how you feel, but I don't exactly use my bending too much anymore." Azula mentioned.

"I've noticed." Katara smiled. "Maybe the new you just isn't as dependent on bending as the old you was."

"Yeah," Azula smiled as well. "Maybe that's it."

There was a moment of silence between them in which Katara's face became very serious, staring at the water in a new interest.

"Do you think I could see my mother if I put my feet in here?" Katara asked suddenly.

"I don't know how it the water works, but it took care of what I needed to get done, so it's worth a try," was the best answer Azula could come up with. "Though my problem is different than yours so I doubt you'll split into two people."

"I'll keep that in mind." Katara smiled before standing and taking off her shoes as well and inhaling deeply before taking on step into the water.

And then another step.

She turned around, feeling no odd sensation or life changing weight being lifted off her shoulder. It was just like standing in water…very cold water.

"Anything?" Azula called to her, and Katara could only shrug.

"Nothing, absolutely nothi-" her words were cut off mid-sentence when she looked up and saw a very unexpected figure before her.

Going in she thought she'd be able to see her mother, but ironically her mother wasn't the last thing she thought of before she stepped in….it was Aang.

And so instead of her mother standing before her it was someone she didn't think she'd _ever_ see again.

The Painted Lady.

**Oh no, cliff hanger again! Alright people, this was going to be another seriously (**_**seriously**_**) long monster chapter, so I had to split it, but thankfully I can fit what was supposed to be the rest of this chapter into the next chapter without making an extra, so that's always good, and easier for me.**

**So, the seriously BIG revelation I promised will actually be occurring in the **_**next **_**chapter since I had to unexpectedly split it.**

**Review Responses:**

**Ookamii: I'm glad you liked it, haha, but seriously, for five minutes? I also agree with you on the fact that Toph does seem like the type to rush things romantically without any warning, so I hoped it wouldn't be too ooc. But, I'm glad you liked the choice, because it was a rather tough one to make, one of the toughest in this whole story. **

**iWriteStuff202: Thank you, and I know, I'm sad the story is ending as well, but it's not over yet!**

**Private LL Church: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the Toexi end. And sorry I had to split the chapter, but I think you can tell it's leading up to something big. **

**Drawolftiger: Haha, thank you, I'm glad you liked it. And I liked Suo as well, I don't have anything planned for him at the moment, but, you never know what lies in the future, right?**

**Kimjuni2: Yeah, I'm sure it was a huge shock to everyone about the interesting turn of events, but a few seriously unexpected shocks in a story are always good. And I'm sure no one saw that coming. **

**Kataang36: Haha, thank you, but Toph and Yuexi aren't completely leaving the story, they're just not going to have any main plotlines anymore, And we'll see Mai and Zuko soon enough, but no spoilers. **

**BlueEyedBabyy: Thank you, I've gotten a lot of positive reviews towards what happened, so I suppose I made the right choice. **

**ArdyCullen13: Haha, it's okay, and yeah, Toph is mostly a rock, but she's mostly more closed off than not wanting to do anything, so she had bursts of, um, 'hormonal needs' that vent a little more than they need to. If you catch my drift. **

**Kataang4ever14: Thank you, I'm so glad that Toexi turned into such a loved pairing by a lot of people, and I really think it was a good ending for them as well. **

**Chick: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the end to this storyline. And as for a story about them…well, you never know….**

**Katsumara: Haha, being anxious is okay, but don't worry, those ends will be tied for sure. And I agree, the Gaang did have to grow up rather fast. **

**Pengwens: Thank you, and sorry the wait for this chapter took so long.**

**Thamker: I'm glad you liked it! And yes, we're back in the spirit world!**

**Millergirlxx9: Thank you so much, Toexi seemed to grow on a lot of people, but I'm glad you loved the last chapter as well. As for the time span, it's a little under a year. When the story started it was already fall, and now it's almost the end of summer, and it's basically been a year since the end of the show. And congratulations, you're actually the 800****th**** reviewer! So typically, I award the 100****th**** reviewers with a prize that they can ask me any question they want about the story and I will answer it. It doesn't have to be a spoiler question (but it can be), and if you want you can pass, but I always make it an option. But, if you decide you do want to ask me a question you must ask me it through a PM and not in the review box. **

**Say the Samurai: Thank you for such a long and helpful review, and thank you saying I deserve the 800+ reviews I have! And thank you for the writing tip on "showing" and not "telling", I do still consider myself a mediocre writer at best with a lot of room for improvement, so any tips on my writing style really help. And I suppose I could see how you think Aang is too much in the relationship area. I'm a girl as well, but I've been told and shown that a 12-year-old boy's mind is very…um, active. And given the right circumstances they can be very adventurous. That's not true for all 12 and 13-year-olds, of course. But, Aang did have to grow up a little faster than most, plus the marrying age in Avatar seems to be 16, so 12 is rather close to marrying age. And, I've never actually hear the Avatar/Twilight parallel, but I completely agree with your disagreeing. And thank you for the encouragement, but I honestly don't think this story will break the 1000 review barrier, but no matter, I'm still shocked I've even gotten over 800 reviews. **

**xxxmylifeisdreamsweetyxxx: I think a lot of people were in shock, but I can't really say I agree on the whole "Edward Cullen" thing, but I'm not a huge Twilight fan, so, I suppose I'm not really a judge. I'm glad you liked the chapter though.**

**Kataang46: Haha, it's okay, but I was wondering where you went, and I'm definitely glad you're back. I'm glad you liked this chapter as well, and I know that Toph couldn't do this on the show, obviously. But I really consider this story kind of PG-13 continuation, rather than the PG continuation we'd get in a canon situation. And yeah, I know the typos have been pretty plentiful, I can say that I've been extremely busy and simply don't have the time to double and triple check like I might've used to. But hopefully I'll get better. Plus when the stories over I will go back and fix those things in the long run. But, all and all, thank you so much for coming back to the story, and I'm glad that it's really a good and surprising read for you. I'm just sorry I had to take a two week break when you just got re-interested. **

**Soren Granger: Um, no, the story is continuing after this, obviously there are 67 chapters planned. And I can't exactly tell you whether there will be a happy ending or not, no spoilers. But all the loose ends will be dealt with, so that's good. **

**JHand5596: I'm glad you like my story and all, but I did already ask you not to use my review board for advertisement. I still find it rude. **

**Gemmaaaaa: Thank you!**

**Willboy3: I actually loved the ending of the show, but everyone has their own opinion, I suppose. My only complaint was that the Kataang was a little rushed, but the kiss at the end made me forget that because it was just too awesome. Anyways, that cool that you live in Florida too and thank you for liking my story so much, I enjoy all the support, it makes the story worth writing. **

**Thank you all for the lovely and huge supply of reviews! And once again, I am terribly sorry that there was an unexpected two week break, but life happens, and I'm not a robot. Hopefully, you all can forgive and forget.**

**Next Chapter: Agreement of History**


	62. Agreement of History

**Yeah I know you guys are just about ready to kill me. All I can honestly say in my defense is that I'm an extremely busy 17-year-old. **

**Moving on, though, there's some serious stuff going on here, on a whole lot of ends getting tied up, so pay attention!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, another one of these things….**

Chapter Sixty-Two: Agreement of History

"You're never going to say it, are you?" Tin Ri still begged to know. Azula had been there silent for the longest time. Simply standing and looking at her own reflection. The tension in her eyes was too evident for Tin Ri's liking and he reached out for her, knowing at the least that she'd swat his hand away. But instead, she took hold of his wrist, keeping him at bay but still giving him the slightest means of contact.

He smirked. She was calculating one, that Azula, even still when put on the spot emotionally.

"Going to say what?"

"That you love me…or at least the real reason why you can't love me?"

She finally looked up at him, squeezing his wrist more for pain than any kind of reassurance.

"You already know, Tin Ri, don't play dumb with me!" She shouted, squeezing his wrist even more but not feeling the least bit satisfied with his small hisses of pain.

She wanted to hurt him, to call fire up from every corner of the earth and burn that smug look of his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, the hugging and the looks, kissing her….telling her he loved her. He knew exactly what it was doing to her and she wanted him to suffer.

So why was it that she was suffering instead?

It was times like this when Azula felt like she actually needed her conscience or someone to talk to at the least. But her other self was on the opposite side of the lake, simply watching her make a fool of herself.

"Azula….." Tin Ri sighed, looking down at the vice grip Azula had on his wrist and clasping his free hand over hers. It was calm and soothing over hers, which was shaky and clammy. Her lips parted and let out a defeated sigh of her own, refusing to look at him at that point.

Letting go of Tin Ri in one swift movement, Azula turned so her back faced him, shoulders falling in shame.

"You should go." She told him softly.

"No," He told her back, taking small steps towards her.

"I'm never going to be able to give you what you want!" She shouted, though, this time, she didn't sound angry. It was pain echoing through her tone, the cracking of those walls she put around herself finally coming down over her in a landslide that broke all her bones down to dust. She literally had nothing left of herself by accepting her love for him.

All of her power, and control over people was gone. And now, Tin Ri was in charge, because even as he took such small strides towards her, Azula could feel her heart thumping and her knees growing weak.

"I _hate _you…." She choked out, the last wall coming down and with it…a shameful tear down her cheek.

Tin Ri grabbed her arm then, twisting her around and kissing her without any slow movement.

It wasn't a long or invasive kiss, but whatever he was doing, Azula could feel every deeply rooted emotion running through Tin Ri with the gentle caress of his lips. And it struck a nerve deep in her core with a shocking sensation of both complete elation and utter pain.

"I love you too." Tin Ri smiled at her when he pulled back. It was that smug smile of his, the one Azula hated and loved all at the same time. And, yet again, she was torn between slapping him and kissing him.

To say the least, Azula was exhausted. So she finally gave in, finding comfort in just sighing against his chest, scrunching the fabric of his shirt roughly, sometimes imagining it was his own skin. But all he did was simply stroke her hair fondly, holding her tighter and smiling against her forehead.

"I know this is scary for you," Tin Ri began to speak sometime later, a soft and low tone that made Azula shiver. "But, I'll make a deal with you…."

"Just stop talking," Azula cut him off with a tired yell, scrunching his shirt again. "I'm going to make the deal."

"By all means," Tin Ri smirked.

"Just…" Azula sighed and pulled away from him enough to look at him, a hardened look of pure determination on her face. If she had to feel this love, it wasn't going to beat her. "Don't give up on me," she told him. "And….and I won't give on this."

Tin Ri could only let out a good-natured laugh.

"Don't laugh, I'm being serious." Azula pouted.

"I know, I know," he still chuckled, patting her hair and getting thoroughly entertained when she swatted his hand away. "But, that's what makes it so cute."

Azula's eyes burned in his direction at his comment.

_Cute!_

She took a handful of his hair in her hand and pulled him down to her level, glaring firmly at him.

"You're going to lose this portion of your hair if you don't agree to the deal." She threatened him, giving another tug for good measure before letting go and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now…_deal_?" She held out her hand, waiting for an official agreement.

Tin Ri just stared at her for a moment before taking one step closer, lunging forward and kissing her swiftly and quickly instead, pulling back with a leer.

"Deal," he winked.

Azula glowered at him, looking for all the world like she was going to kill him (again), but instead she rolled her eyes and did something completely different.

Because it was her turn to kiss him anyways….

And on the other side of the lake, the present Azula watched with a somewhat motherly smile at watching the kissing couple.

"Way to go Azula…" she said softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara suddenly felt oddly numb when she found the Painted Lady standing before her. Just as stunning as Katara remembered her the one and only time she had saw her on the river of the fishing village.

'Thank you," was what the Painted Lady had said to her, but Katara never considered much afterwards. She hadn't even told anyone of it. The memory, to her, was a personal one, and not something to even brag about. She supposed that attitude was acquired by being around Aang so much, because she was sure if she had been fresh out of the South Pole and was personally thanked by a spirit, she would've told the world. Aang, on the other hand, met spirits regularly, and still he didn't make an obvious deal about it.

But still, as all the thoughts ran through her head, Katara couldn't get herself to move while the spirit smiled warmly. What made the Painted Lady appear when Katara stepped in the water, she wondered? Especially when stepping into the lake was supposed to bring problems up to the forefront.

"H-Hello?" Katara called out weakly, still not moving.

"Hello Katara," the Painted Lady said smoothly, her voice just as beautiful and present as Katara remembered. She shivered at the sound.

"I…didn't think I'd be seeing you again." Katara tried to laugh, shaking off a few buds of the nervousness that were growing on her.

"I know you weren't expecting me, but, I have been meaning to speak with you again." She told her softly.

Katara's shock only grew at the warmth in the Painted Lady's voice and demeanor, she really was simply a stunning spirit.

"R-really?" Katara gulped.

The Painted Lady glided across the water, over nearer to Katara in one fluid motion in which nothing touched the water whatsoever. The bottom of her robes fanned over the lake in waves that seemed to ripple just so no contact would be made, and Katara was certain not even the spirit's feet made contact as well.

She reached then reached out for Katara, her hand had a ghostly chill to it, yet it filled Katara with nothing but warmth when the Painted Lady's fingers gliding atop her forehead, a faint glow appearing under her fingertips.

Katara's breath hitched in a high pitched hiss, her finally relaxing shoulders and back going erect once again.

"I've been watching you." The Painted Lady told her. "On your journeys with the young Avatar ever since we first met."

"O-oh…?"

"Yes, and I've been hoping to get a chance for thanking you properly and showing my village to stop relying so heavily on spiritual intervention."

"T-thank, good spirit," Katara bowed, her eyes widening.

There was an electricity within Katara after the Painted Lady touched her forehead, and she could feel it resonating throughout her entire body.

"I've also been meaning to repay your kindness." The Painted Lady added.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly impose that on you," Katara bowed again, feeling a little more wistful. There she was in the presence of yet another spirit and she was bowing and stuttering like an idiot. "Besides, there's nothing you could help me with anyways."

The Painted Lady only offered her warm smile again. Reaching out her hand and pacing her gently fingers under Katara's chin, perking her upwards so she too floated over the water.

Katara yelped at her sudden weightless feeling, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"You are a very special human, Katara," the Painted Lady told her softly.

"I-I am?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you have been given the task to give birth to an extinct race."

Katara immediately frowned at her words. Knowing very well that her status as the Avatar's lover was sure to get her noticed (apparently in the spirit world as well), but they were obviously not aware of her disability. She hung her head in shame.

"But yet you let out a sigh." The Painted Lady frowned as well at Katara's motions.

"It's just…I can't." Katara gulped. It was hard enough telling Aang about her problem, but now she had to tell the Painted Lady as well. "I can't exactly fulfill that directive anymore."

The Painted Lady only smiled with a nod, reaching out her hand once more to Katara's forehead, the glow reappearing before Katara's weightless feeling was quickly replaced with a timbering heaviness about her whole body. She began to fall backwards into the water, the cold lake hitting her with a great and unexpected impact.

"Consider this my repayment, Katara." Katara heard the Painted Lady's voice before her vision became red. Her eyes and body were flooded with red, and she wondered all the while why she wasn't drowning even though she was trapped by an invisible weight at the bottom of the lake.

"I feel….so heavy…."

"It is a rather large burden," The Painted Lady's voice rang in her ears, echoing in a way that shook even her brain. "But, I know you can do it…have as many children as the spirits grant.."

"Wait!" Katara called out, the feeling of water finally filling her lungs as she began to cough. "What-what do you mean….!" She coughed out, reaching upwards in the midst of her reddened vision. "Come back!"

_Katara…._

"Come back….!"

_Katara!_

"Please…"

"Katara! Katara, are you okay!" Katara suddenly heard Azula's voice replacing the Painted Lady's, and she opened her eyes once more to find that she was in fact being pulled out of the red water by Azula, who most likely ran out further into the water at the sight of Katara falling.

She coughed out water as Azula brought her head out of the water, sitting up her right there in the middle of the lake.

"Whoa, what happened?" Azula panicked. "Who was the girl I saw you talking to and why did she push you in the water and why are you bleeding and-"

"Please, Azula," Katara coughed. "One thing at a time." Though to Katara's surprise, she looked down to see that she was, indeed bleeding. But not from a wound. She gasped.

"I, uh, think you're on your time of the month, Katara," Azula said quietly, trying to not be completely grossed out that she was in Katara's own blood. "You might want to get out of the water."

"Oh my-I'm so sorry-ah!" Katara groaned as she stood quickly, clutching her stomach in pain as her stomach cramped.

"What's wrong now!" Azula immediately began to panic once more, holding Katara up as she clutched her stomach.

"My-my stomach…it really hurts." Katara said.

"Well, cramps are common, you know," Azula answered.

"No-no, it's not that. Well, not _just _that," Katara tried to explained. But as she looked down she started to undo her waist sash and opened up her robe enough to expose her stomach.

"What _are _you doing?" Azula exclaimed in confusion.

"Look," was all Katara could say, showing Azula that her stomach hosted a newly placed crescent shaped scar on the left side of her navel. Azula raised a brow.

"What happened?" Azula asked slowly while Katara looked around the lake in a daze, smiling when she spotted the Painted Lady one more time.

"It's a rather large burden….but, I know you can do it." Katara heard the Painted Lady say before she faded away, disappearing quietly with the next ray of light that entered through the trees.

Katara smiled, turning towards Azula with the most foolish grin.

"Hey, um, Azula…I…I don't think you'll have to be the middle woman for me and Aang anymore."

And soon both girls wore a foolish grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sokka, I think we need to talk," Yue said softly when Sokka returned from checking on Katara after Azula brought her from the water, hunched over the bleeding.

Sokka and Yue sat quietly by the edge of the lake, leaning against a nearby tree and simply staying out the way. But for the most part, Yue could tell Sokka's mind was torn between being closer and staying at a platonic distance.

She knew very well that Sokka already had another relationship, and she also knew that it was on rocky foundation at the moment. But, she couldn't help being in love either. Inwardly, though, Yue was aware that their spontaneous rekindle of their romance was just playing with reality.

"Don't worry," Sokka laughed a little. "Katara's fine, though she does have plenty of explaining to do when we get back."

"No, not about that, Sokka," Yue smiled nervously, grabbing Sokka's immediate attention. "I mean we need to talk about us."

Sokka smiled devilishly, leaning down close to her so their faces were only inches apart, and having ever intention of placing his hand over hers until his hand faded through hers instead, making his face met the tip of the boulder they were sitting on.

"Sokka," Yue held back a laugh, still trying to be as serious as possible and not get swept away. "I….it's been really nice seeing you."

"It has…but just think, now that I know it's possible to come here frequently, I can see you all the time and we can-"

"Sokka!" Yue shouted, a little more loudly than even she anticipated. It was enough to shut Sokka up and let their eyes met in sadness, realization, and shock.

"A normal human can't travel frequently between the spirit world and the real world without there being complications to their body. You belong in your own realm…with _humans_."

"But…I love you." Sokka said in a small tone, refusing to make eye contact that point.

Yue could only offer him a smile, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "I love you too," she replied, taking his hand in her own that time. "But, there's someone else you love as well, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

Sokka's eyes quickly filled with uncertainty and sorrow while they looked downwards. And Yue knew that she was complicating things more than helping at that point.

"I just," Yue exhaled deeply, building up the courage to finally tell him face to face. "I…Sokka, I'm _dead_." She choked out. "I'm dead and I'm not human and you need to be with _Suki_, not me."

Sokka's breath hitched at her words, shoulder hunching up to his cheeks and a deep blush of embarrassment and slight anger forming on his tanned skin.

"You're still alive to me, Yue." He sighed, a stiffened denial in his form.

"And you have no idea how much that means to me, Sokka, but I'm not alive, and I'm not going to get between you and something that can actually work out."

"Yue, please just stop, it doesn't have to be that way, we can make this work…" Sokka told her, throwing any logic he prided himself on out the window.

Yue eyebrows furred in anger at that point, standing abruptly in a wave of hair and fabric and walking away, not to anyplace in particular, but simply away from Sokka.

"Where are you going!" Sokka called out to her, though his words seem to fall upon deaf ears. "Yue!"

She stopped in her tracks, not turning to face him, but her back and shoulders tightened.

"You're using me." She told him.

"What? No, I wouldn't do that and you know it."

"Yes, you are, Sokka…you're afraid to get hurt by working things out with Suki so you're coming back to me." Yue closed her eyes tightly shut.

"You know that's not true, Yue," Sokka sighed, not even going to bother asking how Yue even knew about Suki in the first place. "I _have_ missed you, you know."

"I know," Yue returned his sigh, finally turning back to face him. "But, I'm not going to be what stands between you and Suki when I'm not even of your world anymore. I was being selfish by thinking this could ever work, and I'm sorry."

"Yue…" Sokka said softly, wanting nothing more than to simply hold her at that point, but when he reached for he was just met with the light feeling of air. He couldn't even hold her on his own unless Yue provided the proper weight. And just knowing that seemed to place a bigger weight on Sokka's shoulders alone.

"If…you could do one last thing for me…" Yue breathed heavily.

"Anything," Sokka said almost immediately.

"Work things out with Suki. I-I can tell…I can tell you still love her."

"But, you still know that I'll always love you too, right?" Sokka concluded, emphasizing that point more than any other.

Yue simply gave him a small smile, going back over to him and taking him in her arms for what she felt like would be the last time. Sokka pulled her closer, feeling saddened not only because he couldn't feel her, but because he was really letting her go that time.

He didn't exactly have a choice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang gulped when Tiān Qi lead him to the doors of Dadí and Díti's chamber.

"Mother and Father will see you now," He told Aang, and the Avatar let out one last deep breath before going through the veiled entrance.

He found himself in the midst of a dome shaped room, the glass ceiling reflecting the physical world's sky as a cloudless blue, the sun shining proudly through the glass, painting the room in a luminous golden hue that covered the carpeted floor and the round table set in the middle of the room.

Not too long after for Aang to continue sightseeing, though, a veil on the left side opened and soon the right, two spirits coming out from both sides, their very presence immediately making Aang feel ill at ease and completely calmed at the same time.

"G-great spirits," Aang stuttered, bowing headfirst so quickly it nearly cracked his back. "It's an honor to meet you, I am-"

"We are aware of who you are, young Avatar," Díti smiled warmly at him, the sun's light seeming to shine off his smile. "In ways, it is an honor to be before you as well. It's not very often we are able to speak with you, in any life."

"We are not here to praise the boy, Díti," Dadí huffed, pushing past her husband and floating right before Aang. In her quickened motions her whole garb and hair wafted forwards, tickling Aang's nose in a sensation that seemed to empower him. Just being touched by them was enough to give him a weightless feeling, even if it was only for a few seconds. "Do you know why you are here, young Avatar?"

"I was told you needed to speak to me," Aang answered truthfully, his shocked demeanor leaving and his strictly business attitude even impressing Dadí to a certain degree. "And you had my friends captured." He exhaled deeply.

_Deep breaths, Aang, _He told himself. _I need to get down to business here…_

"But," Aang continued, standing his ground. "I've been meaning to speak to you both as well, about the natural condition of the physical world."

Both Dadí and Díti exchanged playful smiles before speaking again.

"The condition of your world is what we have called this meeting for, Avatar." Díti explained, gesturing to sit in the chair amongst the table labeled "Holo". He remembered Iroh recalling in his story that Holo was the grand Avatar Spirit, so he was rather honored that Father Time was offering him that chair to sit in.

"Well, mostly my wife." Díti gestured towards Dadí, taking a seat in her own chair. She offered Aang a hardened look before closing her eyes and proceeding to speak.

"Perhaps, I should start?" Aang asked when the silence was becoming a bit unbearable, but Dadí only raised up her hand to silence him.

"You may not," Dadí said, taking one last pause before finally starting. "I am very ill, young Avatar." She told Aang. "My being aches in tremors and pangs, similar to female child pains."

Aang raised an eyebrow. He obviously couldn't relate, but he knew that it must've been serious. He honestly didn't think that spirits got sick, so to hear that Mother Earth was sickly scared him almost.

"I'm so sorry, is..um..is there anything I can do to help?"

"There is, actually." Dadí looked up at him, and as Aang met eyes with her he noticed that Dadí didn't seem to have the same resonating light without her that Díti had. Maybe that was sign that she was sick?

"It's my being that holds together all the elements of your world. The sun, the moon, the ocean and all my other children exists and stay in perfect balance because of my being." Dadí explained while Aang sat at perfect attention to her words. Every now and then he'd look over at Díti, wondering when he was going to jump in the conversation, but then Aang realized that Dadí was making an obvious point that he just realized.

Dadí was the dealing with the physical world while Díti dealt with time itself. So his real bone to pick was with her, not him.

He gulped again and turned back to sickly spirit.

"I see," Aang nodded. "So I can understand how you being ill would be a problem then."

"There are strange pulses running through me that I'm simply not used to." Dadí said, "man-made pulses coming from your towers and new communicational systems."

Aang's eyes widened.

"So, you're saying the irregular earthquakes and weather patterns are because of these…pulses?" Aang echoed, trying to get a sense. But by the sound of things, it seemed like all of Gan Mo's inventions were doing more harm than good.

"That would be correct." Díti finally answered for his wife when she was showing signs of being a little winded. She hunched over in her chair, clutching her temples and grinding her teeth together.

"They're becoming strong each passing day," she whispered.

"We do realize that advancements in technology are inevitable in your world," Díti explained. "But they're simply too much change at one time and my wife's internal structure is fading under the pressure."

"So what'll happen?" Aang asked, worry in his eyes word.

"She'll get sicker, weaker, and so will the foundation of your world as well."

Aang gulped as he began to sweat. After what happened to coastline of the Fire Nation, and then in Ba Sing Si, he wasn't sure of how much more the world could handle. Especially if that wasn't even the worst of it.

It was obviously a matter of the new technology that was making the problem. The earth's structure simply wasn't used to such advancements all at one time yet. But what could he do about it? Shut down a whole era of movement?

Aang's mind, though, was suddenly drowned with images of the coast and Ba Sing Si…all the people dead and all the candles he and the survivors let float across the ocean in the Fire Nation.

And Nana…who has died because of his inability to stop the tsunami from reaching the coastline.

His hands clutched the edge of the table and his brows twitched.

There he was finally knowing the problem and how he could help and he was second guessing it! Aang decided then and there that if he had to shut down a major and global advancement then so be it. If it could prevent more careless deaths from happening.

"I'll do anything!" Aang said loudly, slamming his hands down on the table. "Just tell me what to do to help you get batter and I'll do it, Mother Dadí."

"The tower," Dadí said slowly. "That's the pulse's source." She looked up at Aang, a pained look in her eyes defying the acerbic manner she had when Aang first came in. "It has to come down if I'm going to get any better."

Aang knew that she was referring to Republic Tower. It was a major communicational tower that sent hundreds of messages across the world in mere seconds. It controlled all of the airship flights, locomotive destinations, and telephone connections. Even though most of the inventions were fairly new, they were certainly spreading fast. A major and spontaneous shut down of the main tower would be chaos in plenty of different ways.

He looked up at Dadí, though. She clutched her head once more and let out a small groan. Every time she got an ache there something else was going wrong in the physical world and Aang knew very well that someone else could be dying at the hands of it right at that moment. He soon mimicked Dadí's groan.

"It won't be easy," Aang said. "But, I'll do whatever it takes to stop this process from going any further. It'll probably take few weeks to get everything running on its own without the tower."

Both Dadí and Díti glanced at each other in a mutual uneasiness. And Díti simply shook his head.

"I can tell you that your world doesn't have a few weeks to spare." He explained to Aang, his tone calmed yet urgently firm. "You must consider the damage that's already been done." Díti continued. "The foundation is fading quickly, and so is my wife."

"I..I-" Aang stuttered, looking for a good way to speed up the process, but to his fortunate misfortune, he didn't need to, for he was offered an ultimatum instead.

"I did not want it to be like this, Avatar," Dadí's voiced raised in a pained rattle. "But simply put, if you do no shut down the tower, _I will_." The look in her eyes made her point extremely clear and Aang winced. "Always remember, my priority is to the earth, not to the humans inhabiting it. Assuring human safety is your responsibility."

"I understand."' Aang nodded, his face and attitude dead serious. But in the back of his mind he knew that either he'd shut down the tower in record time or he would have to stop Mother's Earth rage against the republic island. There were hundreds of people working there as well as all the after effects of the damage. He couldn't even stop the tsunami that hit the coast, how was he supposed to stop that magnitude of destruction, immediately egged on by an angry spirit?

"Good," Dadí stood slowly, clutching her head once more. "Then I have nothing else to say to you."

Díti sighed at the harshness of his wife and Aang's look of uttered hardened terror. He came closer to Aang, and touched his shoulder. Aang jumped at the contact, the jolt and awareness returning just as it had when he was touched by Dadí.

"We're not trying to stop the advancement of you world, Avatar Aang."

"I-I know," Aang conjured up the best smile he could, though he knew it was coming off a bit shaken. "You're looking for me to slow the process so Mother Dadí can become more accustom to it…" Aang gulped as he finished. "Or she will."

"Time is short," Díti said with a nod. "You should gather your friends and go back to your realm. I fear my wife's condition is worsening quickly."

Aang let out a breath, turning to both of them before leaving, bowing in respect.

"Thank you good spirits, for allowing this time for us to talk." He told them and out the veiled doors he went to be greeted by Tiān Qi once again.

**Okay, yeah, this chapter was all over the place, wasn't it? But it got the job done. Tons of stuff was introduced to an ending and I'm sure everyone's probably wondering what the heck was going on with Katara and the Painted Lady.**

**Facts time! We all know that the Painted Lady is a river spirit, but I don't think a lot of people are aware of her actual powers. Obviously she's a sort of water bender, but she's also an extremely powerful healer. Note, that's why the village had no problem accepting that the Painted Lady (or in that case Katara) had healed their sick people. Plus, she did owe Katara a favor for what she did. Whew, okay, I'm too tired to explain fully, if anyone wants to bog me down with questions feel free to in your review. But, I don't want to hear **_**anyone**_** else being all mad at me for making Katara infertile anymore! Some of you really sucked the fun out of her 'healing' being a lovely surprise as to how it happened. **

**And for some more sum ups of things: Azula and Tin Ri, their little romance is cute, but there's still more to come with that. Sokka and Yue, or Sokka and Suki? Place your bets people. And Dadí certainly told Aang what for and who with, so he's got a pretty big job to take care of in little time once he gets back to the physical world. Do you think he can do it before Dadí steps in and finishes the job?**

**Whew, okay…Review Responses:**

**Ookamii: Hopefully the moment was big enough for you, because it was certainly hard enough to write for. **

**Private LL Church: Well, I'm interested to hear how you feel about this chapter. And don't worry, Aang finding out the 'big news' will be coming up as well.**

**Kataanger476: Oh wow, I did. Sorry about that, haha. And I'm enjoying the Azula/Tin Ri plotline as well. It's pretty sporadic as to when it gets major attention, but it's always nice to go back to those two and slowly pry Azula apart emotionally. And don't worry, everything about Sokka and Suki's future or lack of future will be coming up soon, but no spoilers. **

**Hmweasley: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and everything concerning the 'two Azula' problem will be addressed, so don't worry. **

**Millergirlxx9: I understand, I just always offer. And you question doesn't necessarily have to spoil the ending. You can ask me about past stuff as well. But if you want to pass, that's understandable. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm sure a lot of people were thrown off guard about the Painted Lady appearing. **

**Drawolftiger: I'm glad, I hope this chapter was worth the wait as well. I honestly wish I could get them in on time, but as you can see the chapters are getting more important as to what's going on in them, and I'd rather be late with a good chapter than on time with a crappy one. **

**Katsumara: thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well, there were a lot of revelations going on here. **

**Pengwens: Thank you, a lot of people enjoyed my explanation on the name and gender change, so I'm glad I pulled that off well. **

**Kataang4ever14: I can actually say the exact opposite, because this story has been in my life for an extremely long time it seems. (4 years to be exact). But, I, too, can't believe it's almost over. And I was figuring I'd at least get 900 reviews or close to it once the story's over, but that's **_**so much more**_** than I ever anticipated getting for this story when it first started! **

**The Princess of Destiny: Haha, yes, major cliffhanger indeed. This chapter didn't end with a major cliffhanger, but it does set up for a lot to get solved in the next few chapters. And I'm glad you like Azula/Tin Ri (Tin Zula?) that couple like a lot of the ones I created for this story are really starting to grow on me, even though they're technically not canon.**

**Thamker: Well, I'm sure this answered your question about why the Painted Lady showed up, huh? And as for the two Azula issue, that's still not completely solved yet, but it's getting there. **

**Susy Cullen: Haha, alright here's some more!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and gals! Do you all think I can get to 900 reviews by the time the story is over? I guess we'll have to wait and see. **

**And by the looks of it (and after my major remodeling of part 6), I added yet another chapter, so there are two more chapters left in part six instead of one.**

**Next Chapter: Causes **


	63. Causes

**Alright, this chapter was originally supposed to be the ultimate monster chapter. But, it became too much of a monster…it was borderline ridiculously long. So I split the concept of the original chapter called "Causes and Effects" to two chapters called "Causes" and "Effects". **

**And, as you guys have probably been noticing, I've been embarrassingly inconsistent with my updating. Like I keep saying, I'm a senior this year and am very busy. I've been keeping up this "every Friday update" since chapter 15 so with only 5 or 6 chapters left I'm just going to leave it schedule-less. No, that doesn't mean I'll go a whole month or even three weeks without updating, but it will mean that I can breathe a little and not pull my hair out because it's Friday and I still have tons of work to do on the chapter. I really hope you all understand. Yeah, it sucks, but, like I mentioned, I've been pulling this off since chapter 15 and it's currently chapter 63. That's pretty darn good if you ask me. **

**So, just keep your eyes peeled on my profile or check your email as to when a new chapter is up. **

**Alright, enough of my words and such, onwards to the chapter!**

Chapter Sixty-Three: Causes

Yue inhaled deeply, feeling the winds around the tree domed lake changing rapidly.

It was sensing the human presence.

Normally, a human wouldn't be able to experience spiritual revelations such as the ones at Lake Ember, nor would they even be in the spirit world to step foot in the lake. But, if the occurrence were to happen, it was only during the noon hour that they could be inside the water freely without it damaging their human beings.

Katara seemed to have been out of the water for the most part, but Azula was still split into two halves of herself, which could become fatal if she stayed in much longer.

Yue stood from her position next to Sokka, alarming him for the most part that it was time to go.

As if reading her mind—and she probably was—Hai Li came up next to Yue, the two girls exchanging a silent nod in agreement.

"Azula, Katara!" Yue called out. "It's time to go!"

Both girl's heads shot up, and while Katara was simply laying on the ground, trying to catch her breath and get used to the stomach pains, Azula was still dangling her feet in the water, not wanting to disturb her other self and Tin Ri's reunion, which apparently comprised of either kissing or hugging at that moment.

"So soon? It's only been about an hour." Katara commented on.

"The noon hour is the natural daily time for when the physical world and the spirit world are closest, and midnight, of course." Hai Li explained as she walked up to them on the water's edge. "Let's just say you might not want to see what happens if you stay in here too much longer." She looked mostly at Azula, since Katara was no longer in the water. "I suggest you get yourself and…um, your other self out of here."

"You mean, she won't stay?" Azula asked, a slight pout in her voice and lip. She was certain that when she split that it was for good. If anything, Azula was preparing herself to say goodbye to her old self more than a 'say goodbye to Tin Ri'.

"I'm afraid not," Hai Li frowned. "The lake only has temporary effects on things like that."

"Temporary?" Katara shot up, ignoring the clutch at her stomach at her quick movements. "You mean, anything that happens in the lake is only temporary?" Her heart immediately sank. For the remainder of her time there she had been thinking of ways to break the _good_ news to Aang, but she didn't think that it wouldn't last.

"Well, in Azula's case, her consciousness splitting in two is temporary, since it was just the spiritual effects of the water. For you, you had a run in with the Red River Spirit, so anything she did to you lasts."

Katara let out a long breath she was holding in, pacing a calming hand over her thumping heart. In the back of her mind, though, she recalled that Hai Li referred to the Painted Lady as the Red River Spirit. Katara supposed that the name she knew her by was simply a human made alias.

Even though Katara was smiling at the fact that her fertile miracle would stay Azula was frowning all the same. It had taken her so long to find Azula a way to get her old self in a good place with her true love and now that they had finally met up again, they had to separate!

And Azula knew that relying on coming back to the spirit world was simply hanging on a wind and prayer. She sighed heavily, standing up in the water and walking over to the other side, where her other self and Tin Ri were still enjoying their togetherness. She could almost cry at the thought of breaking the two of them up.

"Hi," she waved lazily, a nervous smile on her lips.

Tin Ri immediately slackened on all ends when he opened his eyes and noticed yet another Azula standing before him. Even though each Azula was basically a carbon copy of the other, he could immediately tell which was which. The Azula that had just came before him was the one he traveled with, after she hit her head.

"Long time no see," he greeted with a smile to both Azula's surprise, mostly at the fact that he was playing along with the whole thing. Technically speaking, though, he had been a resident of the spirit world longer than either of them had. So, seeing two of the same person probably wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever seen.

"Yeah," Azula simply nodded, slowing turning to her old self with softened eyes. Her other self let out a quick breath, seeming to know exactly where the conversation was going to go.

"This isn't permanent, is it?" the other Azula sighed.

"No," Azula squeaked, wondering what it was about the situation that was making it so hard for her to talk. She inched closer to the two, admiring them for the fact that they had finally found each other. "I'm sorry…but if we stay in this water too long it won't be good for us." She was talking more to Tin Ri that time around, looking up at him with a somber in her eyes that was only met by his calmed and saddened smile.

It was almost like he knew it wouldn't last as well.

"I can't believe I finally got to see you." Tin Ri let out a breath, looking at the two girls before him. "Both of you. But, you'll come back, right?"

The other Azula looked over at her current self, giving her the same hopeful look that Tin Ri shined in her direction. She felt, for lack of better words, put on the spot, only to deliver the bad news that it was really was all in the unknown if they'd see each other again.

"I'm not sure if we can." Azula frowned, lowering her head in front of her shoulders in a sort of shame towards herself. She knew that it wasn't her fault that they couldn't come back, but had been so very close to her goal of helping her former self. But, maybe it was just impossible?

"I figured that," Tin Ri exhaled once more, the weight of his sadness seeming to come out in every breath afterwards. It almost made the air around Azula too much for her to bear. Their pain of being separated was pushing her down, and she could feel the weight of her promise to permanently reunite them still getting stronger, as if them finally meeting only made it harder for her.

Tin Ri turned towards the other Azula, grabbing her shoulder and placing her gently against his chest once more, kissing the top of her head.

The other Azula, for the most part, was silent. Only her shuttered breaths against Tin Ri's robe that both of them knew better than to comment on.

It was one of those short moments that seemed to last forever when Tin Ri held the other Azula against him in a silent goodbye. He pulled her away from him slowly only for her to dive back into his chest.

Azula watched in complete silence, blinking rapidly at the sight of the two. Her other self tightened her grip around Tin Ri, clutching his robe and burying the words she spoke deeply into the stitches. Though Azula couldn't hear what her other self said, she could see the smile form over Tin Ri's lips and the arms bring her closer.

"I love you too." He whispered to her, and finally let her go.

The other Azula broke away quickly afterwards, her face red in embarrassment (for more than one reason, Azula was sure). She turned towards her current self, and made no more movements to look back Tin Ri.

"Let's go," She told her and Azula smiled sadly.

"Alright."

She directed her gaze to Tin Ri, nodding towards him in acknowledgement and decided it was best not to have her own reunion with him. Tin Ri was her other self's battle, and any memory she had of him, Azula felt, didn't truly belong to her.

It was her former self's love.

Azula reached out her hand and lead her other self over to the water's edge, both of them taking one last look at Tin Ri as his own image seemed to fade into the peaking streaks of light flooding into the lake by the open trees, just as the painted lady had.

The other Azula took one last look as Tin Ri faded away, one last wink from him before he was completely out of sight. She sighed, casting her eyes downwards and trying so hard to hide the fact that she was completely hurt. Azula noticed this, and feeling suddenly sisterly towards her former self, she squeezed her hand, offering the best smile she could. Azula knew the second they merged again, she'd be able to feel the hollow loneliness that her other self felt, and although she wasn't looking forward the feeling down for problems that technically weren't her own, she knew her other self saw being her host as a shield, especially when she was feeling down.

Once they reached the water's edge both Katara and Sokka shot up when they saw both Azula and her other self walk up hand and hand, the other self's composition seeming to fade just like a spirit, but her reddened face and saddened eyes was definitely _not_ how Katara and Sokka envisioned the old Azula if they ever saw her again.

Azula smiled cheaply at the two and Katara simply fell back against the grass. Surely she had forgiven the current Azula, but she certainly hadn't forgiven the former. And she wasn't planning to. Sokka on the other hand, offered a cheap smile, as well, waving wistfully at the two girls but seeming more scared of the other Azula than anything else.

The former Azula's eyes only fell greater and she squeezed her current self's hand.

"Take me in," She informed her and all Azula could do was nod, taking one foot out of the water. She felt the hand she was holding slowly sink back into her, it was a chilling feeling, but it was like she was becoming more whole at the fact than simply adding another person. And when she took one last look at her other self before she stepped out, she smiled.

It was true that Azula did feel the hollow sadness her other self felt when the two finally merged back. And it only made her need to fulfill her promise for real only stronger.

And as the five of them finally left Lake Ember, Azula heard a faint whisper in the back of her mind.

_Thank you…_

She smiled at the sound of her other self's voice, feeling strangely odd that she felt completely at home hearing the other Azula's voice back in her head.

_Tell me all about it later, okay…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang was silent when Azula and Katara entered the room, simply sitting near the sill of the window, looking out of it with an aged knowing that made both girls blush and swallow hard.

In an odd way, Aang always looked so much older when he was worried. The pursed lips, stoic stature, and the faraway look in his eyes.

Azula was almost tempted to take the first step forward, but she knew that it was a position reserved for Katara. In the depths of Azula's mind she was still very much attracted to Aang, just as she still longed and thought about Henai, but in both cases she knew that it was impossible to truly have either of them. So she sadly smiled while Katara went over at sat next to him. The hollow sadness that her former self felt was suddenly replaced by her own. But she swallowed it back all the same.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asked lightly, noticing right away that his 'thinking' face was only a sure sign that he was worrying about something serious.

"Hmm?" He hummed, obviously not even registering that either of the girls had entered the room. And when he turned he offered them an empty smile, but the faraway look still stayed in his eyes.

"Hi ladies," he said, somewhat suavely. "Glad to see you made it back alright." He immediately sat up slowly, casting his gaze over to Azula and got up to stand next to her.

"Did you, um, get to see him?" He whispered, only to gasp when Katara stood right behind him.

"You know it's rude to keep secrets," she threatened, more in a jest than to seem actually intimidating, but Aang still shivered regardless.

"I, um," Aang stuttered.

"It's alright Aang," Azula smiled, laughing at the couple while swallowing back the last bit of jealousy the raised up suddenly in her. "Katara knows about the other Azula."

"Oh," he turned to face Katara, the faraway look being completely stripped away and replaced by a purely dumfounded blink. "Well, um," he seemed to float between the two girls, strangely not knowing who to turn to. "Did you?" he finally asked, not exactly facing either of them completely.

"She did," Katara answered for her. "It was actually pretty touching, for the old Azula anyways."

"That's great!" Aang exclaimed, pulling Azula into a hug, and she immediately blushed, hoping Katara didn't recognize her reddening cheeks.

"It is, but, I have to find a way to make it permanent." She told them both with a determined look on her face once Aang pulled away from her. Both Aang and Katara simply gave each other looks of slight confusion—though Katara had a better idea of what she was talking about more so than Aang did—but they both were silent all the same.

"Well, as always, I'm here to help." Aang told her happily, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm here for you too, you know." Katara added as well, and Azula gave them both a smile.

"Of course we're all here for each other," Aang smiled and placed a friendly arm around both girls, pulling them down so that their foreheads were all touching. "It's only natural, considering the current bond we all have now."

There was an immediate uncomfortable air between the three at Aang's notice of their 'bond'. And even Aang's smile dropped when he realized he brought it up. He knew Katara felt much better after talking about it, but he felt oddly obligated to mention it a lot so he could get used to it. A gesture that, now that he thought about it, seemed so selfish. He also looked over at Azula, who was positively blushing beyond belief.

"I, well, I mean…" Aang stuttered, backing away from the both while he brows drew tightly together in frustration.

Only to have both girls burst out laughing at him instead.

"W-what's so funny?" Aang exclaimed, wondering if he had missed a punch line or if both girls had simply gone mad.

"It's just…well," both Katara and Azula couldn't contain their smiles. "I've got some good news…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula let herself free from the room shortly after. Not wanting to disturb the happiness Aang expressed as soon as the words "I'm not infertile anymore," left Katara's lips. He tackled her immediately, and Azula was sure that she became invisible, so simply let herself out. Only, though, she found she was interrupting _something else_.

Sokka and Yue were simply talking out in the hallway, standing close enough to each other to know that there was something between them, but far away enough that it was obvious they had to leave. Azula smiled to the best of her ability.

There was so much love in the air, romantic goodbyes and happiness over good news, Azula couldn't help but feel lonely because of it all.

"Hey," She heard Sokka's voice come up to her and Azula jumped.

"Um, hi," Azula smiled, looking over to see Yue sadly turning away. "What, no kiss goodbye?" She asked, obviously meaning from Yue. Sokka winced, summoning all of his effort not to turn around and see Yue.

"It's best we don't," Sokka sighed. "It'll only make it harder to leave."

"So, does this mean things with Suki aren't going to work out?" Azula asked. She hadn't been there when Suki and Sokka broke up, but she knew the general issue between them, to say the least.

Sokka just sighed, leaning against the wall of the hallway, Azula soon mirroring his movements, exhaling deeply just as he did.

"I don't know what's going on anymore." Sokka told her softly, not exactly expecting to confide in Azula of all people, but he was so emotionally drained, he probably would've talked to Hai Li if she was there. "All I know is that I need to talk to her."

"Well then, the answer to your problems is simple." Azula smiled, feeling somewhat good that she could finally give her own two cents about romance, even if the experience she was going off of wasn't technically hers. "Talking usually makes things better."

"Yeah, but, talking isn't really what I had in mind." Sokka said.

"Really? Well, if you're not going to talk to her then what are you going to do?"

"I have to ask her a simple question…it's the answer that I'm constantly afraid of." There was a certain shadow that cast over his eyes while he spoke, that Azula was almost afraid of. She shivered when she heard the depths of emotion that came from his dulled tone.

For all she knew, Sokka used to be so easy going, but it seemed the hardships of love had hardened him, and even though she still didn't know him very well even Azula could feel himself closing up his heart even more, already preparing himself for the bad portion of Suki's 'answer'.

Azula simply placed a hand on his shoulder, learning quickly from all the times Aang had done it that it surely helped. And Sokka seemed to relax at her motions, even if it was only a little bit.

"I'm sure things will work out with you and Suki," Azula told him.

"Oh, yeah, how do you figure?" Sokka asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Because any guy who gets this thrown off by the situation is obviously in love…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The way none of the spirits said goodbye reminded Aang that, even if he was there Avatar, there were so many things that were so much more important.

Back in the physical world, Aang was so used to being considered higher than humanity, and although he never felt cocky about, he supposed he was just settled in the fact of being treated that way. But in the spirit world, he was human, so human that it almost like the spirits treated him like a child.

Even though Aang liked to think that all the grand spirits sat on mountain tops and acted high and mighty, or even just simply lounged in the Realms Hall, he was quickly educated in the fact that everyone had their own jobs to do.

Yang was the sun all day, while Yue took her moon position in the nighttime, keeping close to Hai Li because of their natural attraction to the push and pull of their bond. Tiān Qi was humble and stable, keeping his emotions at bay and staying put as to watch over all of elements he kept inside him, while Fēng roamed free among the spirit world just as the wind that carried her.

Díti looked over time, knowing all the twist and turns it took, and didn't take, while making sure to watch over his wife who single-handily kept all of her children at bay. But now, Aang winced, now Dadí was sickly, and Aang was placed with the huge weight of carrying out her orders.

Even though he was still, merely human.

Aang and Katara walked out of the realms hall hand and hand, Sokka and Azula trailing closely behind them.

"So, let me get this straight." Sokka said in the silence of them leaving the realms hall, not really going any place in particular since they had to be escorted down to the spirit world's ground level. "We have to go shut down the tower so this spirit mother doesn't die?"

"Something like that, Sokka," Aang tried to smile about it, even though Katara could feel the worry brewing through his skin, even by the small contact of their hands. She gave him a worried look, but Aang still tried to cover it up, though he still couldn't escape the faraway look that Katara knew so well.

"Well, although I'd love to help…I…I have someplace I need to go." Sokka said deeply, a downcast and faraway look in his own eyes as well.

Katara suddenly felt ill at ease, being surrounded by the three of them, Aang, Sokka, and Azula, they all seemed to be wrapped in their own thoughts and motives, when all she could do was hum happily in her own mind because she finally was able to give Aang children all on her own.

Her and Aang had planned a special night on the one year anniversary, but she still was slightly bummed that her and Aang couldn't really enjoy the good news until the other matter was fixed.

His duties as the Avatar always came first, and she supposed there would always be time for her later.

In the midst of it all she squeezed his hand once more, and was even able to coax a smile out of him as well.

They were greeted, surprisingly, by Roku who waited patiently by the edge of the Realms Hall. And although there was very little said between Aang and Roku upon him bringing them all down to the ground level, Sokka, Katara, and Azula could all tell that Roku was well aware of the task Aang faced when he got back to the physical world.

"Just remember that you can always reach me if you need help." Roku told Aang, and the Avatar simply nodded towards his past life.

"Thank you Roku," Aang voiced and the two exchanged a quick smile before Roku turned to the other three, who were still star struck at finally meeting Aang's past life—not exactly in the flesh, but close enough. Their eyes were wide when he looked over at them in his gentle smile.

"Fēng will be here shortly to take you back." Roku told them, and Aang remembered that although Roku was usually his spiritual guide, he never could technically bring Aang in or out of the spirit world.

But, at the mention of Fēng after Roku finally departed, all four of them were crashed the realization that they were missing one member of their party: Iroh, and also that they hadn't seen Fēng as frequently as they had when they first arrived there.

As if knowing that they were all thinking the same thing, Sokka spoke first.

"Does anyone know where Iroh is?' He asked.

"I, um, I don't know actually." Azula answered.

"Aang mentioned that Iroh came with him, but I was hoping you guys knew where he was." Katara added

"Well, we just can't leave without him." Aang said, everyone already knowing he was suggesting a search. "But we should all stay together, splitting up will be way too dangerous."

"Agreed." Sokka nodded, and since both Aang and Sokka had both been in the spirit world (even though Sokka's visit was limited to only one day previous to this encounter), they decided to lead the way.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" the four of them heard a voice just as they all took a few steps forward, and completely ignoring the fact that it was a woman's voice they heard they all turned around expecting to see Iroh only to see Feng floating beside them. "Or are you all just _dying _to stay here? Pun intended." She smirked.

"Where's Iroh, Fēng?" Aang demanded to know, not exactly in the mood for her wry sense of humor at the moment. "If anyone here would know, you would."

"She would?" Sokka, Katara, and Azula all questioned in unison, and Aang quickly remembered that they didn't exactly know the story of Iroh and Fēng's first encounter. But he decided it was better to touch on that fact when were back in their own realm.

"Yeah, I know where he is, but you don't need to worry, he's already back waiting for you." Fēng told them softly, a certain flutter about her that Aang could only lift a suspicious brown to, as well as everyone else. Fēng didn't seem to mind, though. Either that or she simply just didn't take notice of it, and with that she gathered them all in a tight bundle, beginning to churn the air around them until it glowed in a brilliant white light surrounding the four.

Aang didn't seem fazed by the act, but the other three were still in complete shock of everything the spirit world had to offer. Even its exit.

In the moments Fēng pulled them back into the physical world the wind became seemingly wetter even though all their vision showed was a white light. Soon enough, though the wetness in the air became just as heavy as being in actual water, and it was all too clear that they really were floating upwards in a pool.

Katara, though, was the one who felt the most enthralled by the experience of swimming back upward to the physical world, finally taking the opportunity to water bend the water around her and others so they could breathe moments before they reached the surface.

With four loud gasps, Sokka, Katara, Azula, and Aang were met with the chilling winds of the North Pole, their wet garments dragging along the grass of the spirit oasis only to see that Iroh really was already back. He was simply sitting and snoozing, his hands hidden in the sleeves of his robe, and the group smiled.

"How long has he been here?" Aang asked Fēng.

"A few hours, I was supposed to be taking him to see you guys when we met up but I guess we just got swept away again." She seemed to float upward just at the thought. "And he figured you guys would come back today. We've mostly just been catching up on things."

"I'll bet you were," Aang muttered devilishly under his breath at Fēng's dreamy sighs and elated nature, though when he was wacked in the back of the head with a gust of wind he supposed Fēng had heard him anyways.

She went up beside Iroh, expecting to have to wake him but his eyes opened as soon as she outreached her hand, she smiled warmly at him.

"Until next we meet, Prince Iroh." She told him softly, giving him a smile that Iroh seemed to light up at.

"Well, I suppose I'm not getting any younger. So perhaps we'll met again soon." He told her.

"Don't say things like that, you still have too much of your world to fix before you pass on." Fēng reminded him, trying to be playful about the whole matter. "But, I'll be waiting until that day…" she bent her body down, giving him a light peck on the cheek with a thrilling mixture of chilling and sweet air about Iroh's skin before he looked upwards and saw her fade away.

Gone with the wind…

With a long lasting smile planted on his face, Iroh stood, only to be met with the four undeniable smiles of Azula, Sokka, Katara, and Aang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a parting of the five when the airship landed on a nearby fueling island in the middle of the Northern Sea. It had only taken them three full days to make it from the North Pole to the island, arriving there early in the dark mornings of the fourth day of travel.

The island itself was brimming with airships of all sizes, some with smaller cabs, and others seeming to simply be glorified balloons. But, Sokka was the one who would be doing the parting from his sister, Aang, Azula, and Iroh, taking a common passenger zeppelin all the way to a dock near the one and only place he could think of getting to as quickly as possible: Kyoshi Island. Scared of an answer or not, he needed to ask the question that had been pulling his head apart since he had to watch her leave in the automobile away from Iroh's teashop what seemed like an eternity ago.

Katara had spent all of the three days trying to convince him that he might have his heart broken more by going to see her, and possibly not even be able to be a part of his own child's life, but Sokka ignored her warnings, knowing them all too well, but still making the arrangements to go either way.

"You should be there in a little over a week," Aang told Sokka, already having confirmed his boarding via the telephone on the ship to the main command center—a standard number and contraption for all airships these days. "And here's your ticket for the steamboat you'll taking at the drop off docks."

"Thanks Aang." Sokka gave the boy a grateful smile, puffing out his chest in an uncomfortable manner…a nervous manner.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Aang offered him, and Sokka could only laugh at how Katara had spent the whole time convincing him not to go, Aang was telling him so easily that everything would be 'fine'.

"We can only hope." Sokka sighed.

"Hmm," Aang only hummed thoughtfully, not voicing that he knew Sokka was in peril due to his choice of words. 'Hope' was never a regular of Sokka's vocabulary. "Take care of yourself." Aang voiced, holding out his arm that Sokka grabbed in a tight grip.

"You too, you know how Gan Mo and Hazuki can get."

The trip to the Tower Republic was certainly an unexpected one, but Aang suspected everyone else around the world would probably know before the tower did. That is, if a paper trail carried farther than the Mo Code transmitters.

Aang didn't know too much about newspapers for they seemed to only be in the higher parts of the world. The palace city in the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Si where the only places where Aang had ever seen any kind of big news operation being circulated in print before the end of the war and even in the early after stages, but now that the world was on turning point from the rough edges of a hundred year war, finally finding a lost Avatar, and breaking into a new age of technology there was certainly tons to write about.

Reporters had fresh ways to travel, as well, getting around on zeppelins, steam boats, and trains with ease to catch the latest, and with technology booming the printing press seemed to be able to reach even small villages.

The fueling port was no different.

Reporters were everywhere, getting off airships, and getting on new ones, trading stories with fellow workers and hiding them from rival papers, and certainly scribbling in their scrolls quickly when they discovered the Avatar was on his way to the Tower Republic for an untimed meeting with Gan Mo and Commander Hazuki.

The airship Aang, Katara, Azula, and Iroh switched to was a cargo ship with just enough space for them…and about 6 reporters all wanting the latest scoop.

Certainly, Aang tried to seem as professional as possible, leaving the mysterious disappearance of his friends and his journey to the spirit world carefully clandestine, but he seemed to have no problem spilling that he would be needing to make major alterations to the Tower's operational plans if he was going to fix the problem of the constant natural disasters.

Katara felt like the odd woman out on the ship, Aang, Iroh, and Azula seeming to get all of the political attention. Aang about how he was going to fix the current problem, and Iroh was surprisingly pestered by the reporters wanting to know about his breakout back during the war that had been kept under wraps for so long, and Azula, of course, for how the fallen and declared mentally unstable princess of the Fire Nation was now a do-good follower of her former enemy.

Katara almost felt a little silly for wanting, at one point, to be wistfully interviewed as well by saying she was the infertile fiancé to the Avatar, but a cheeky smile only appeared on her face when she realized that was something that was no longer so. So, in that case, she would let the other three have their newsy spotlight, nothing could bring down her good mood at that point.

It was when reality set in that Katara—and the others, she bet—realized how fantasized their adventures seemed. Spiritual adventures, miracles, split personalities, and all.

And looking out the window, Katara cleared the early morning dewed complexion of the window the airship and looked down upon her, the weightless feeling under her feet and the sight of all the midshipmen anchoring the landing cords about the sides of the ship she knew that their destination was soon to be in sight.

And without another second thought, the proud antenna and the flattened under-top of the Tower Republic came through the clouds.

In all of its Mother Earth sickening glory.

**Whew, taking time on this chapter made me love it to smithereens! Plus, there's nothing like reading a good book to get you back in a writing mood despite business to be taken care of. **

**I did realize while writing this that it seemed to so easily switched from spirit world logic to technology savvy talk. I guess it just adds to how far away the two worlds are getting, and all the more making the problem it's causing Dadí seem to make more sense! So, ten points for me.**

**Next chapter has a lot going on, as well as some pretty big action for those of you who have been craving it, so I will be taking my time on that as well, but the wait will be completely worth it, I promise.**

**And, how many of you lovely people screeched when you discovered Sokka was going to see Suki? **

**Review Responses:**

**Ookamii: Yep, Aang is extremely excited as well, but he does have a quite a lot on his plate, so his utter joy will have to be expressed in later chapters.**

**Katsumara: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter that much, hopefully you're getting excited for the action to come in the next chapter!**

**Millergirlxx9: Thanks! I was a little nervous about bringing the Painted Lady back, but everyone seemed to love the idea, so I'm glad it blew over well enough. And I'm sure you're happy now that Sokka's decided to go see Suki, it's been a long time coming for that. And, yes, it does seem like she's been pregnant forever, but I've been making sure I keep her months according to how much time has passed in the story so everything lines up. Haha, let's see if you can tell how far along she is?**

**Private LL Church: Well at least it was a half-surprise for you, I suppose that's better than nothing. And Katara has the crescent scar because it was the Painted Lady who technically gave her fertility, and the crescent seems to be the Painted Lady' symbol, since it's on her forehead. I suppose that's the best logical answer I can give you, but honestly, I just thought it would be cool and expected for her the bear a scar from unnaturally receiving the ability to have children. **

**Kataang4ever14: I glad you liked everything, and the Sokka/Suki issue is definitely coming to the forefront **_**soon**_**. And I'm glad you understand the lateness, it's nice to be timely, but quality is really my main goal right now. **

**Adry-and-Kenzie-143: Thanks! That couple seemed to be surprisingly loved, but their story isn't over yet. And as for Sokka and Suki their revelation is definitely coming up soon. **

**Kataang36: Thank you! And to confirm, yes, Katara is fertile again, and I'm glad you liked the Dadí/Aang conversation, it was rather tricky to write for. As for shutting down the tower…that'll all be revealed next chapter. **

**Willboy3: thanks!**

**Hmweasley: Yes, I can officially confirm that Katara is fertile as of last chapter. And the Sokka/Suki conflict will be given plenty of light very soon, in fact, as I'm sure you can tell from this chapter. And naturally, I'd expect since the tv show made such a big deal about the spirit and physical world being so heavily connected, then I knew it a major turn in technology just wouldn't have any effect on the earth. **

**Thamker: Thank you, I'm glad you liked everything. And your question was actually answered in chapter 56, when Yue explained that human weight can go right through her if too much pressure is applied. Since spirits are much lighter, if a human wants to 'feel; them in a sense, they have to apply much less weight. Mostly any contact between Sokka and Yue is Yue mostly holding him against her while Sokka barely presses at all, and he can't even technically feel anything on her, just kind of an airy weight against him. Which is why anyone running towards for a hug at full speed and apply normal human weight for an average hug—like Katara did—will simply fall right through. That's the description in a nutshell anyways, I hope that clears things up. And as for the Azula situation, sadly she couldn't split herself completely, but her story isn't over yet, so there's still endings for that to come. And no spoilers on any Sukka related topics other than that a talk between the two is coming soon.**

**Dcp1992: I'm sure a lot of people are really excited to see Aang's full reaction, it was briefly described here, but unfortunately due to the looming situation he must take care of, his full reaction can't be dealt with until his Avatar duties are taken care of. **

**Drawolftiger: Thank you, I'm glad you understand about the lateness. And it does seem that a lot of things are answered, yet a lot more questions arise. It's just the natural flow of the story, I suppose, but all ends will be addressed before the end of the story. And I'm so sorry to hear that, I had no idea you shared Katara's situation. If I could, I'd have the Painted Lady come and help you too, but I will send you my condolences.**

**The Princess of Destiny: Thank you, I'm glad my story makes you happy! And I hope one day to get to 1000 reviews, so I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed. **

**JHand5596: Yes, an action scene is coming next chapter, actually. And, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this to you before, but I don't appreciate self-advertisement on my review board, it's still a tad rude. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone! And I hope you all don't hate me too much for getting rid of my schedule. But I updated this chapter on a Friday, so my goal will still be "Friday oriented", I just might miss the mark sometimes. **

**Next Chapter: Effects **


	64. Effects

**(peeks from behind wall) Is anyone still there? Eh, probably not. But, if anyone **_**is**_** still there I'm back! Yes, I know I was out for quite a while, in my defense my life has been a huge mess of busy, depressing, and all around stressful crap lately, but I'm pretty much done with my homework and on the downside of my other mandatory demands, so why not get this chapter up and running. It's been sitting almost finished in my computer since forever ago, but I really just had no time to finish it. **

**And even though my promises are always subject to change, my plan is to update every week until the story is finished. There's only five more chapters left, so yes..that's the plan. For now, anyways.**

**Alright guys, this was supposed to be the huge epic finale to part six, but one of the problems I had with this chapter was it was simply becoming much too long. Like past 7,000 words long, and it just seemed to be running too long for a decent chapter structure, so I cut it in half. So, next chapter will be the huge action-ish chapter and the last of part six. **

**Which, of course, means only the final five chapters of the epilogue part 7 remain. We're almost there…the end we all thought would ever come. **

**But, in all seriousness, these next two chapters are the end of spiritual/natural disaster plotline and I wanted to make sure this turned out believable and satisfying, but this chapter is mostly (again) buildup.**

**Uh, okay, enough of that, onwards!**

Chapter Sixty-Four: Effects

"Avatar Aang, what a _pleasant_ surprise." Was the cheeky and rather fake greeting Aang, Katara, Iroh, and Azula received by Commander Hazuki when he realized an airship was requesting a landing on Republic Island.

The air was thick there on the island and smelled like the air that charged right before a thunder storm. Aang was surprised he hadn't realized it the first time he was at the tower—the energy the place seemed to emit. But he supposed it could've been because Hazuki and Gan Mo were becoming savvier with their creation. Certainly, there were more commercial airships flying around, and air traffic needed perfectly timed and sent Mo Code to make sure no accidents would happen. The same went for all the locomotives, steamboats, and even the different telephones being used all over the world all routed back to the Tower Republic. Even the antenna above seemed a little more rusted, as if it were getting too much of a work out.

Aang breathed in the air again, noticing his breaths in time with Iroh's as he stood next to him. They both seemed to come to an agreement that Dadí's claims (thought neither of them really doubted) were true. With all the charged air circulating at one central point it was sure to cause a disturbance, as it was.

And it was the Avatar's duty to keep peace, not only between humans, but between humans and spirits.

"Sorry for the sudden drop in," Aang responded. "But there's some important business I need to discuss with you and Gan Mo that can't wait."

"Perhaps you'd like a tour first? There are a lot of new installments that we added after we repaired from the earthquake."

Aang shivered, as he always did when he thought of that dreaded earthquake. It was the tower's fault, and now he knew. It was the tower's fault for all the natural disasters in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation coastlines. It was the tower's fault the great city of Ba Sing Si had been reduced to a pile of debris in less than an hour. And it was the tower's fault that people like Nana and Azula's friend Hei had to die at the hands of carelessness.

His fists clenched at his sides, staring coldly up into Hazuki's eyes.

"No, I would _not_ like a tour, Commander, I said this business couldn't wait and it can't." Aang told him sternly, his eyes never softening and his stance making him seem taller, more intimidating. Azula, Katara, and Iroh all looked over at the Commander, who generally seemed stunned. Even he was taken aback by Aang's sudden change in tone.

"Very well, I'll have to wake Gan Mo, but we'll meet in the conference room in a half hour, does that sound good?" Hazuki answered slowly, walking them towards the entrance even as he spoke.

"That's fine." Aang nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure you're going to be alright to handle this, Aang?" Katara asked once Aang finished a quick ten minute meditation after they were shown to the spare room.

"What do you mean? I handle tings all the time." Aang raised a quizzical brow towards her.

"I know that," Katara shook her head and sat next to him on the futon. She placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, squeezing it when his gaze didn't meet hers immediately. "What I mean is that this is a pretty big deal, trying to get humans to do what spirits want isn't easy."

"I'm aware, you do remember that I helped Hei Bai to stop terrorizing Senlin, right?" Aang smiled at her.

"That was one town, Aang, it's different now." Katara looked at him, her eyes filled with concern, almost like she was pleading for him to just read her mind and understand what she was trying to say. "You have to shut down something that's controlling so much in the world. You'll be stopping a major technological breakthrough."

"I don't exactly have a choice, I told you what Mother Dadí told me: 'shut down the tower or she will'." He sighed, realizing his voice was getting louder with every word, and catching the attention of Iroh and Azula. "I don't know exactly what she's going to do, but I can't let any more people die behind this now that I know how to stop it."

Katara released Aang's shoulder, letting out a sigh of her own. For all the world she wished that saving the world really was someone else's problem every once in a while. There she was, finally not infertile and probably the happiest she'd ever been, and she still couldn't fully enjoy it. She knew there'd be time later, but later was _still_ later. Seeing Aang so down when she knew he would be happy if nothing else was going on was the worst of them all. But, that was the price she paid for loving the Avatar, he'd always be to the world first and to her second, not matter how much he loved her.

"I'm coming to the meeting with you." Katara insisted and Aang simply nodded, not in any mood to try and convince her it would be a boring waste of time for her to sit there and listen to them bickering. But then a small smile tugged at Aang's lips.

He looked over at Azula and Iroh, who were sitting quietly by the window and still gazing out at the tower right next to the living quarters they were in. Still marveled at something twenty stories high.

Azula looked up at the clock mounted on the wall. She was immediately fascinated with clocks the moment she saw them upon her first meeting to the tower, and when Hazuki gave Azula her own pocket sized clock, she couldn't help but be interested in learning how to tell time. It had no use for most people or even a purpose to saying what time it was out loud until clocks became a wide spread invention, but Azula always felt a little special for knowing. The clock ringed as the long hand was on the numeral symbol twelve and the smaller hand was on the symbol ten.

"Ten o'clock." Azula said to herself, pulling out her pocket clock and seeing that both times matched. Iroh looked up at the contraption on the wall, shaking his head while Azula continued to smile. "Aang," she suddenly called out. "I think it's time for the meeting."

Aang looked up at the clock himself and took in another breath, puffing up his chest before exhaling. He reached for Katara's hand, helping her stand and looked towards Azula and Iroh, seeing no reason why they couldn't come as well.

"You guys ready to shut down a major operation?" Aang asked.

"As ready as you can ever be." Iroh replied, standing and heading for the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The conference room was usually filled with press wondering about what exactly the Tower Republic was going to do next, but it was emptied at the moment, and only Gan Mo, Commander Hazuki, Aang, Katara, Azula and Iroh resided inside.

There was a quiet howling of vented air and moving chairs while everyone took their seats at the long rectangular table, staring around in an awkward stare off type mess that lasted too long for Aang's taste.

He placed his hands down on the table forcefully as he stood, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Alright, let's stop all this and get to the point," Aang said forwardly, sitting back down and straightening his clothes. He turned to face Hazuki and Gan Mo. "Almost two months ago, my friend Toph, made a theory that the placement of your tower was what was causing the numerous earthquakes along the coastlines of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom," Aang noted a preamble, folding his fingers in front of him on the table.

"We are all aware, Avatar Aang," Gan Mo said. "But your friend did say that the quakes were along the coastlines, and with the recent news of the tragic earthquake in Ba Sing Si, I think it'll be easy enough to debunk that theory."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Aang muttered under his breath, exhaling deeply and leaning back in his chair. It was going to be another one of _those_ meetings.

Katara frowned. "Look, um, Gan Mo, I don't think discussing that theory is really what we came here for."

"Then what exactly have you come here for?"

"We have spiritual reasons to believe that not only the placement of your tower is harming the balance of this world, but its very existence is throwing everything off." Iroh finally blurted out, saying it as calmly as he did everything else. There was a firmness in his voice as he spoke, though, and it made him just as intimating as Aang was at the moment. The Avatar's eyes were sharp and biting into every gaze they peered in.

Both Hazuki and Gan Mo blinked at Iroh's statement.

"Spiritual reasons?" Hazuki echoed with a small laugh. "General Iroh, we all know of your 'spiritual claims' but I hardly doubt there are any valid reasons behind your claim."

"Then I suppose you won't believe it if Aang tells you he has direct orders from a Grand Spirit to shut your tower down, will you?" Katara raised her voice and stood. Aang immediately pulled at her dress, sitting her down carefully. He sighed, Katara was going to get worked up over the whole thing and he knew so. Besides, he had to handle the situation himself, since it was his responsibility.

"Fah, I hardly believe that." Gan Mo shook his head. "It's a difficult claim, even for an Avatar."

"But, he's the bridge between our-" Katara started, but was soon cut off.

"Sir, I'm begging that you both understand how serious I'm being. I didn't come here to shut down your tower because I want to, but I really do have direct orders to shut this place down, or I assure you it will be shut down in a more…catastrophic way."

"And your proof?" Hazuki asked raising a brow.

"You're simply going to have to trust me." Aang sighed. "Please, for the safety of your crew and yourselves, I think it's best if you shut down the tower."

Hazuki opened his mouth to protest but Gan Mo lifted a hand to silence him.

"This tower does serve as correctional and communicational means for most of the transportation these days, you do realize that, Avatar Aang, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I do," Aang answered just as quizzically, leaning into the table and giving Gan Mo the same hard glower he was giving Aang.

"Well then, if you're willing to give me a new alternative to making sure a major transportation disaster does not take place, I'll be open to a compromise."

Aang closed his eyes, realizing how easily shutting down the tower could result in two airship not getting proper notification that they were on the wrong track and head right for another airship, or how a locomotive might not get the right message to split to the right track to avoid a collision. Gan Mo was correct in that shutting down the tower would cause a transportation disaster, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Alright, we'll work to figure out an alternative, but in the mean time, I'd suggest grounding all airships and stopping all locomotive and steamboat transportations." He stood. "Just to be safe."

Gan Mo and Commander Hazuki pursed their lips all the same, almost mimicking each other's discomfort. But they booth stood as well, bowing the Aang in a not too convincing manner.

"As you wish, Avatar Aang." Hazuki said.

"Is there anything else you'd wish to discuss?"

"No," Aang shook his head and answered rather dryly. "There isn't."

"Very well then, we'll start work on the alternative at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." And with that—not even bothering to ask if Aang remembered their o'clock methods—Gan Mo and Hazuki left the room.

The hall door closed with a loud click.

"Well, that was pleasant." Azula finally spoke up, glaring at the door the two men had gone through.

"Do you think they're really going to go along with this, Aang?" Katara asked. "Those two didn't seem very open about the idea, despite what they agreed to."

"I'm not entirely sure." Aang scratched his chin. "They're so invested in this tower, I'm not sure I'm ever going to get them to shut it down completely. It could cause world hunger and they'd still think it was a world wonder."

"Well, what I don't get is how they don't believe you and Uncle." Azula crossed her arms over her chest, pouting a bit. "I mean you're the Avatar! How could they question anything you say!"

"Well, these men, are inventors. They look for the mechanical means of things, not spiritual. It's a gift and a curse in its own way." Iroh explained with a frown. "But, Aang is right, they might halt the tower, but I'm not so sure they'll give up on it completely unless we find a convincing alternative."

Everyone looked down. It was certainly times like these where they all wished Sokka was there. He was good at thinking of alternative plans and whatnot. But Sokka did have his own agenda, so they were own their own. It probably wasn't the best time to have a test run on their collective problem solving abilities, but that was the mess they were all in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No one had any clue what to do, and according to Azula it was already 4 o'clock in the morning.

"I'll never get to used to this o'clock thing." Katara shook her head, mimicking Iroh's feelings about the contraptions, who had fallen asleep peacefully by the window.

"It's not too hard to figure out," Azula replied knowing, taking out her pocket clock again. "It just circulates at a twelve hour rate, so for every number it happens twice a day, like there's a-"

"Okay, okay." Katara raised her hand to silence her. "It's too late for all the technical stuff."

"Come on guys," Aang spoke up, though his words were muffled in his pillow atop the futon he was laying face-down on. "It's late and we still don't have any ideas for these guys."

"I don't get why we can't just shut down the tower, can't air ships and locomotives get around without Mo Code directions?" Azula asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't think so," Aang sighed. "I'm not saying this tower isn't useful, there's just has to be another way we can keep advancing without upsetting the balance of the world."

"Well, why are we rotting our brains thinking about this so late at night?" Katara sat up with a yawn. "We're not getting anything done and at this rate we'll be too tired tomorrow to make a convincing argument." She flopped down on the futon beside Aang. "We should all take Iroh's lead and get some rest."

"But, we'll need an opening statement." Aang replied.

Katara just shook her head. "No, we don't. Gan Mo and Hazuki said we'd brainstorm alternatives tomorrow, so we will. Nothing is set in stone yet. Now, it's late, go to sleep."

Aang only let out a sigh, ready to reply to her once more only when he opened his mouth, an exhausted yawn came forth. He met Katara's eyes in a small defeat, and her smile suggested she had won the argument and lifted the covers over them both.

She turned to face Azula, who was still fascinated with her pocket clock. "You too, Azula. Sleep." Katara instructed and although she expected the girl to pay her no attention, Azula pouted and took sleep on her own futon without another word.

A little later, though, Katara was rattled awake by the restless boy beside her, turning for about the fifth time that night. She winked open an eye, scrunching her lips in discomfort.

"You need to sleep." Katara hissed in a whisper, smacking his arm lightly. But the indication of her talking to him meant Katara was awake and Aang took that chance to throw himself into her arms, not saying another word other than burying his head into her neck, breathing hard.

Katara's eyes widened and she instantly held him tighter, it was a natural instinct to her by then. His body was cold, and he was trembling, so her first impulse was to think that maybe Roku had contacted him?

"Aang," She started instead of diving into her assumption. "What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Aang, I can't help you unless you talk to me." She still told him softly, patting his back.

"I can feel it," Katara finally heard Aang's voice, muffled in her neck. She pushed him back gently so she could hear him better, but he refused to loosen his grip.

"Feel what?" Katara asked regardless.

"Feel the balance falling apart." Aang told her. "It's getting bad now, and I can feel all the earthquakes…"

"There are more earthquakes?" Katara's voice rose a bit, but she made sure to keep her words in a relative whisper. She gulped at the thought, the world had experienced enough earthquakes for a lifetime in the past few months, and certainly nothing else catastrophic needed to happen after the tragedy in Ba Sing Si.

But the question was when was Aang able to feel earthquakes? He _was_ the Avatar, but predicting quakes seemed to be more of Toph's specialty. She had noticed that Aang senses always heightened after coming back from the spirit world. Surely him being able to feel the faintness of the moon spirit back in the North Pole wasn't a coincidence. Even she felt slightly more aware of the world's flow and breath since she came back from the spirit world.

She wasn't at all surprised though, he had a conversation with Mother Earth after all, and she had given him a specific duty to shut down the tower and end her pain. Perhaps this was something Dadí was doing to Aang on purpose, allowing him to feel her pain just so he knew how server the situation was?

Though the way Aang was clutching her proved that no matter what was going on he was in pain.

"There's one right now…" Aang replied breathlessly, clutching her harder. "On the Earth Kingdom coast, and I know it's coming from here."

"What can I do to help...?" Katara lingered over his words for a while, wondering if she should add some wisdom to the situation or just focus on comforting him. She chose the latter, of course. But Aang shook his head.

"I know this is Dadí's doing…all I need to do is shut down this tower as quickly as possible and then the pain will stop." He squeezed her once more before releasing a staggered breath and loosened his grip from around her shoulders, freeing her. He sat up, clutching temples as he if he were trying to focus on something.

Katara watched in worry for the few minutes he stayed in the position before finally collapsing back on the pillows.

"Is it over?" She asked him.

"I think so." He frowned, the labor in his breathing stilling a bit. Katara shared his frown and leaned over to kiss his forehead before looking into his eyes, they were half masked with sleep, but still completely in focus on making sure he was okay before resuming any sleeping. "I'm fine, really." Aang gave her a fake smile. "Sorry I scared you like that."

"Just take it easy okay?" Katara told him, her worried expression not wavering with his forced reassurances. "You have me, Azula, and Iroh here to help you shut down the tower, so you don't have to over exert yourself, especially since the spirits are giving you these little reminders."

"I'd hardly call them little." Aang gave a weak laugh and placed a cupped palm over his forehead. The throbbing subsiding slowly, but surely. "But, thank you." He leaned over to her, placing a soft and light kiss on her lips before going back to his side of the futon, placing himself down rather gingerly. Katara watched him until his breathing seemed normal for sleeping and finally let her exhaustion take over again.

"Will he be alright?" Katara heard Azula's voice ask, but she didn't move, as didn't Azula.

"I think so," Was all Katara answered.

And Azula's: "Good", was all she heard in reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang's routine for that morning was labored by his growing headaches. He knew Katara was worrying about him more than necessary even if she didn't say so. But his head was literally killing him by the time breakfast rolled around.

Every chew of his morning meal only seemed to hallow out his brain, and his ears filling with an air that made his head throb and shiver. His eyes couldn't stay open very long, they watered every time he kept them open too long, and he had constant attacks of numbness throughout his entire body. When he regained feeling it was an annoying spike of pins and needles that prickled through him and only racked his frame more.

Was this how Dadí felt every day, Aang wondered? His body rebelling and losing balance just like the world around him?

And he could still feel Katara's eyes burning a hole in his back. But she already knew what was wrong with him, so she didn't need to ask the obvious "what's wrong?", or "are you alright?", like she had the previous night. It was just a matter of getting Gan Mo and Hazuki to agree to something, somehow, someway…as quickly as possible.

And so, their 9 o'clock appointment to start brainstorming on ideas for an agreeable alternative was underway.

For, the most part—and as expected by Aang—it was mostly Hazuki and Gan Mo spewing ideas of how to modify their tower rather than shut it down.

"Commander Hazuki, don't you think adding a smaller communications tower as back up would only heighten the problem?" Aang asked slowly, though it was hardly a question he didn't already know the answer to.

Hazuki rolled his eyes. "Avatar Aang, we've given you a good ten scenarios," he recalled, his tone annoyed.

"With all due respect," Gan Mo added. "It would be wise of you to pick one."

"And I would…with all due respect." Aang told them, sharing their annoyed tone. "But none of your ideas are even towards stopping the problem, you're just adding more modifications."

"Improvements towards the alternative." Gan Mo said, proudly smiling along with Hazuki.

Aang clasped his forehead, giving out a deep sigh. His headache was pounding, but he was sure, at that point, it was thoroughly mixed with annoyance. Talking to these men about their 'tower of providence' was harder than talking to a brick wall. They completely floated passed the actual point of what was supposed to be going on.

Not to mention that Aang could tell that Dadí wasn't a particularly patient spirit. And they'd already wasted a good chuck of time traveling to the tower in the first place.

"Gan Mo," Aang breathed. "At this point, I don't think we have enough time to flaunt modifications around." Aang saw the men's eyebrows tighten, but he continued anyways, even when they opened their mouths to speak. "I think we should just ground all transportation and shut this tower down for at least a week, then we can think of something without a deadline looming over us."

Gan Mo and Hazuki let out a laugh, it seemed hearty enough, but Aang felt it slice over his ears like a tease.

"Avatar Aang, you can't possibly think 'grounding transportation' is just that simple, do you?" Hazuki asked. "We have hundreds of airships, boats, and locomotives running, you can't expect them all to just halt with trading products and passengers without some kind of conflict."

"I'm aware that it's an inconvenience, but we have to look at the bigger problem here." Aang pleaded. His headache becoming worse and he simply couldn't stand their tunnel vision admiration with their tower another moment.

"You mean that the balance of the world is off because of our tower, honestly, I highly doubt one tower is affecting the entire world in a harmful way. It's progress."

Aang sighed again. How many times was he going to have this dance with these men?

He then felt a calming hand on his shoulder, it was Katara, of course. Iroh and Azula had politely said they'd rather not listen to Gan Mo and Hazuki flaunt their fancy praises to their tower, but Aang was relieved Katara had sat beside him. She was oddly quiet for the most part, keeping the promise she'd made that morning to not yell at the meeting and make Aang's aches worse.

"Maybe we should all take a break, we've been at this for hours." She suggested, not because of the non-progression in the conversation, but because Katara could see Aang's headache was worsening yet again, and Gan Mo and Hazuki's bantering certainly wasn't helping.

"Very well," Gan Mo said, standing quickly. "A lunch break and we'll meet back up at three o'clock, how does that sound?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang had to get out of there as quickly as possible. Being near the tower was already messing with his enough, but being in it. He could feel Dadí's pain clearly, and it was a throbbing that seemed to heat and intensify with his every breath.

"You feel it too?" Aang heard Iroh ask, meeting him by the waterside of the tower's island. Azula was roaming the tower, looking for all the clock contraptions and admiring the technology, but Iroh decided to just look at the shores. It was quaint to say the least, but the waters were rough, and Aang's mind was still pounding.

"Hmmm?" Aang hummed, not even catching Iroh's words. He snapped his head around a little, though, expecting to see Katara, but she had stayed in the worker's mess hall for lunch.

"You feel the world's imbalanced pounding?" Iroh reiterated, not yet looking at Aang, but at the rough waters. The waves hissed in a troubled sound, filling them both with a shard of fear.

Aang's eyes widened. "How do you know?" He'd told them all of what Mother Dadí had told him, but, so far, only Katara knew of his headaches.

"I feel them as well," Iroh nodded, almost seeming proud to share Aang's pain. "It's the connection you have to the grand spirits."

"And you?" Aang asked, his interest peaked.

"I have a connection as well, a human who's been in the spirit world immediately has a connection to the realm." He smiled. "But, in the end, it's my relationship with Fēng that holds the bond."

"You two really are good friends, aren't you?" Aang smiled, though he wanted to emphasize that they might be more, but even if they were, who was he to inquire?

Iroh simply nodded. "In a way, you, me, Sokka, Katara, even Azula, we all have a deep relationship within the spirit world. We are all connected by a bond of love that transcends the threads of reality."

Aang mulled over his words. With him being the Avatar, he'd always had a connection there without even trying. Being half human and half spirit would always be his destiny. But, Iroh has his friendship with Fēng, Sokka has his connection with Yue, Azula with Tin Ri, and Katara with the Painted Lady and ultimately, with him as his soul mate.

"I guess you're right." Was all Aang said.

It was a quiet moment between the two, only letting their clothes and skin be wisped over by the sea breeze, every waft becoming more and more troubled.

But then, something in Aang snapped. A cord in his brain, a clenched hold at his heart, or a nerve in his senses…something snapped, and all he felt were alarms going off within him.

_Times up…_

Was the echo within his hollow mind. The throbbing stopped, but the emptiness left everything open to let the troubled water's call fill his mind.

_Times up!_

And before Aang could even turn towards Iroh, telling him the message that the waves resonated, a crashing bang rumbled underneath him. The ground moved of its own accord, and images of the disaster back at Ba Sing Si filled Aang's mind.

Time _was_ up, and that meant it wasn't going to be like the last earthquake that Toph predicted, it was going to take down the tower, because Dadí simply couldn't stand it any longer.

"We need to get everyone out of the tower." Iroh said urgently once Aang snapped out of his fog.

"Do you think they"—another bang—"will?"

"They have to, that tower's not going to hold."

Aang gulped, looking in shaky vision around him. The trouble was just beginning, but it was already starting to look bad.

Iroh was right. The tower _wouldn't_ hold.

**Okay, so you can all see why I cut it here, because then it would've run off right into the long action and resolution and it was just too much going on for one chapter. I think dedicating a chapter just to the action will be more satisfying. **

**And on a unrelated topic, who heard of the post-war comics coming out next month! There was a huge content leak a few weeks ago, and I must say it's nice—for me—to finally have something post-war to read. Writing and thinking up fanfiction is fun, but it's so nice to finally read something and not know what's going to happen. Either way, I encourage you all to but the "Promise, Part 1" coming out on January 25****th****, it's a great way to support to the show we all still love even after so many years. **

**Reviews Responses (it's been a while):**

**Kataang4Ever14: I'm glad you're excited for that, but you'll have to wait another two chapters, it'll be worth it though, the concept I have for those two is turning out pretty well. **

**Private LL Church: I know, but after all that build up and everything, I feel like it was best to leave that conversation up to the imagination of the reader, it's an odd decision that writers make sometimes I guess. Maybe that conversation will make it into "FWR: Bonus"?**

**Hmweasley: You'll have to wait a few more chapters for Sokka/Suki, but the Tower Republic is getting a serious wakeup call in the next chapter, I think everyone will really like it. **

**The Avatar: Thank you, and I'm sure you're way past chapter three now. **

**Millergirlxx9: Sorry for such a long wait, but the next chapter is sure to be a good one in terms of action and conclusion. And the Sokka/Suki is going to be good, trust me. **

**Katsumara: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this one. **

**Thamker: Well, you'll have to wait just a tad longer to see what Suki's answer will be.**

**Kimjuni2: There will be Maiko soon enough, and we'll get to see where they are in their baby-status. **

**Perfectly-Imperfect14: Thank you!**

**Drawolftiger: I'm so sorry I made you wait so long for the next chapter, but you know how life gets sometimes. And I really do wish you the best for everything!**

**Kataang36: Haha, I'm glad you squealed. That's one thing I've always loved about writing this story because I had to write for pairings that I was just neutral on. I've grown such a fondness for all the canon pairings (and some non-canon ones).**

**Kataanger476: Yeah, I never planned for Katara to always stay infertile, but I couldn't just outright spoil it and tell everyone not to worry because she would eventually get her fertility back. And the Sokka/Suki conversation is coming up very soon, and is sure to please everyone. And the Azula/Tin Ri thing is on the waning side of excitement, but it still has a short ways to go before it's completely resolved. But this got so much attention in earlier parts, I felt it was fine to have it be more on the side.**

**91698padfoot: Well, I'm sure you're way past chapter 20 by now, and, as you can see, even more stuff just keeps happening.**

**Ki-Ki7: Wow, you left a lot of reviews, thank you! Yuexi's name is pronounced "Yoo-eh-gee", and sorry the infertile thing probably stressed you out. It was never my intention to have Katara be infertile the whole story, the problem was always going to be resolved. And sorry for the long wait for the update. But, life can get busy…**

**Slop Doggy: Sorry to make you wait so long for the new chapter, but you'll have to see how the tower situation turns out next chapter, it's sure to be interesting. **

**Destiny321: Yeah, a lot of people liked the addition of the painted lady. I would've brought Katara's mother back, but, idk, I felt that it was a little too clichéd. Plus, the show left it unresolved, so I felt I should as well. And Azula's romantic stuff will be covered, but there are two Azula's to worry about, so it makes it extra tricky. **

**Crisy93: Thank you!**

**Old Poppyseed/Ozizzle's Homie/Northside/Henry Fitzroy: Since I'm pretty sure you're the same person with different names. Um, I'm all for constructive criticism, but there's a fine line between helping by giving friendly suggestions and just reading the story to pick apart everything you don't like about it and throwing it in my face. If my story doesn't meet your expectations of a pleasurable reading experience, then perhaps find another story to read? There's no sense reading my story if you're not going to appreciate it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so many moons ago you guys! Hopefully some of you are still left to enjoy the end of the story, but if you've all vacated because of waiting too long, then I suppose I understand. **

**Either way, as of now, next chapter is coming next Friday! If that changes, don't hesitate to look at my profile page, it usually has all the juicy updates you're looking for. **

**Next Chapter: Weight of the World**


	65. Weight of the World

**Yay, weekly updates are back, baby!**

**Alright guys, a lot's going on in this chapter. A lot of chaos and a lot of strategy. And I do have to say, I enjoyed putting Katara and Azula together in the fray for a little while, quite enjoyable to write. **

**And, of course, thank you to all the people who are still reading this after the ten millionth hiatus, but it's a good thing I have understanding readers. **

**And a little off topic but you all should listen to the band "Lights". Very good music, and it pretty made this chapter possible since that's all I've been listening to while I was writing. **

**Now onto the last chapter of part six!**

Chapter Sixty-Five: Weight of the World

These were the times Aang wished Appa was there with him instead of the Bei Fong estate. He could've flown up and taken control of the situation without having to worry about holding onto his glider, but when the ground beneath them began to crack and bubble hot magma, he knew that flying wouldn't solve anything. The tower was going to go, so he had to figure out a way off the island, or Dadí might just end up taking them all with the building.

He swallowed as Iroh called out to him, saying he'd stay and keep the molten fire at bay, but there was vents opening everywhere, and even though Iroh was a powerful fire bender, he didn't know if fire bending alone would be enough to stop Mother Earth's wrath.

And suddenly, Dadí's words back in the Realm's Hall became all too clear.

"_My priority is to the earth, not to the humans inhabiting it. Assuring human safety is your responsibility."_

Aang swallowed again…._His_ responsibility. Those words always ran deep.

His first instinct was to go inside and simply get everyone out of the tower, letting Dadí have her way with the monstrosity. But when he laid eyes on the structure, he could already see it sinking. The earth around the base bubbled, and hot magma vents were spewing every which way. Fir the people to even have a chance to get out Aang had to make sure the structure didn't sink any further than it already was, and with Iroh tied up in the beach, he had to take care of the inner island.

Pangs of worry grew inside him when he realized that Azula and Katara were among the people still within the tower. And Azula was most likely on the upper levels, marveling at the clocks.

Gulping as he steady his hands at a small section of to the tower not spitting out lava, he took his first try at a move Toph had showed him a long time ago—one that she claimed saved them from sinking in the Wan Shi Tong's Library. He crunched his fists into the structure of the tower, looking for a spot deep enough in to steady his arms without tiring them out too quickly, but he was baffled to see that it wasn't made of stone.

"Metal," Aang groaned. "Of course." The tower itself was a beautiful marbled crème color, but that must've been paint. He almost felt a little foolish for thinking it would be that easy. Gan Mo and Commander Hazuki wouldn't be caught dead with a technological breakthrough made of stone.

It would be harder for him to get through the metal and find the flattened values of earth, but in his rushed panic and fogged thinking due to the gas leaking from the vents Aang seemed to run on high, his hands moving in a spastic and rapid agility that fortunately proved in his favor. It wasn't a comfortable fit holding up twenty stories of metal and people, but if it meant saving more lives than the previous disasters, Aang would rather lose his arms trying.

"I just hope everyone hurries and gets out." Aang muttered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara had finished her food quite some time ago, and went on a small walk around the tower. She was both amazed and aggravated with its structure and purpose, but terror was the emotion that filled her when she thrown against the railing of the fifteenth story ledge, the metal bar crushing her stomach and the wind was knocked completely out of her.

The tower felt like it was….sinking?

"What's going on!" Katara screamed in question, thought she wasn't sure to who. There were workers all around her, men and woman being thrown around the ledge with her while the tower shook, showing no signs of letting up. The smart thing to do was to hold onto something, ad make a mad dash to the lower levels as soon as mercy wave of stillness hit. Some of their grips, though, weren't strong enough in the fray, and they went hurtling over the edge, only meeting the ground fourteen stories below them.

"Attention staff!" A loud intercom sounded, but the sound was a little muffled by the screams, a trembling and bursting racket going on, unseen, outside. "Please make it to the lower floors, the tower's structure is becoming unstable…take any near exit route-" and then the intercom cut off, a crack in the wall housing it that went up the rest of the floors, all the other ledges breaking from their bindings.

There was no order, only chaos, as the staff ran to the lower levels, forgetting that it was smart to hang onto something and too many of them falling through the wide openings of the ledges, or over the edge completely.

Katara cringed as she collected herself, her arms growing numb as she gripped the ledge for dear life. She has left her water skin back in the living quarters, so she'd have to make due to whatever she had at the moment.

Another trembled rocked through her, and as she still grabbed onto the ledge the metal bindings snapped, breaking and dragging her and other gripping it against the wall. The thin metal tube underneath her feet was the only thing standing between her and the floor fourteen floors down. But her eyes never filled with fear…only a hardened wonder of what in the world was going on. She looked over to the a girl next to her, panicking, face red, and looking near tears.

"Hey, you." Katara called out, noticing just how loudly she had to speak amongst all the chaos. The woman looked up at her, black hair flying loose as a heated wind picked up. They both looked down for a moment, seeing smoke filling up the ground floor, and a red a certainly hot shine running through it. Katara's brows tightened together, and she turned back to the woman. "Yeah, you. Do you know how to bend?"

It was only when Katara got a clear view of the girl's face did she see that it was Azula staring at her and she let out a sigh of relief. That at least saved her the time of trying to find her in all the madness.

"Katara," Azula called out. "Is this what Aang was talking about?"

"I'd think so," Katara answered, though her attention was split to a million different views. She looked all around the tower, going to the ground levels was obviously out since it seemed to bubbling in molten earth, so the only way to get off was through a window…but then what? Fall fourteen stories to the ground _outside_? She looked around more, the sounds of people screaming to their doom was getting to more and more common, and she didn't like it. She slid herself over to Azula on the remains of the ledge against the wall, grabbing her hand fiercely.

"Azula, do you know what a magnet is?" Katara asked, and Azula bobbed her head fiercely, still looking red-faced and panicked.

"Those rocks that stick together?" She recalled in a fast jumble of words.

"Yes," Katara touched her free hand to the wall against her back, it was cold, hard…_metal_. She turned back to Azula, her eyes bright with an idea. "Alright, Azula, I'm going to need you to try and do some lightning bending." Katara told her.

"W-what!" Azula exclaimed, clutching the ledge a little harder when her foot slipped, the tremors getting harder and harder with each passing moment. She looked down, seeing the rivers of lava now very evident on the lower floors, and people that were losing their grips higher up were still falling into it. Azula cast her gaze quickly back to Katara, refusing to look down any longer.

"You heard me, I know you can still do it." Katara told her quickly, looking upwards at a small window. "If we can get an open passage way out of here we can help get these people out safely."

"And what does my lightning have to do with anything?" Azula stuttered.

"We need to stable way to get up to that window," Katara pointed upwards. "And I heard at an inventor's seminar from Gan Mo in Ba Sing Si a while back that lighting is attracted to metal. So that's kind of like a magnet."

"You want me to magnetize to the wall and climb up to the window…do I look like a spider-fly?"

"No, but you _do_ look like our only way out of here right now, Azula." Katara rolled her eyes, grabbing fiercely to the front of Azula's dress and pulling her to meet her hard gaze. "Do you _want _to die?"

"N-no-" Azula shook her head, but it ended up simply being bobbed jerk of her skull, her neck cracked as the ledge broke completely, and the two girls began falling to the heated death that awaited on the lower floors.

"_Now, Azula_!" Katara screamed, her long hair flapping out of control as she fell, but even then _she _looked under control. Azula, on the other hand, was a mess. In a fraction of a second the young fire bender envied Katara for her composure, hated herself for her cowardice, and called upon her former self for help to summon her fire bending. She knew that would mean giving her slightly more control over her movements, but if it meant not dying, she could live with it.

_Fine, but only because I'd hate to see you go…._Her former self groaned and still in that short time Azula's headache from her reeling thoughts turned into powerful energy at her finger tips. Lighting shot out from within her and trailed outwards until it made contact with the wall before her. She reached out and grabbed Katara's waist, reeling them both against the wall like fish.

A spider-fly had it easier, Azula realized. Katara's idea may've helped them not fall to be charred, but Azula wasn't sure it would get them all the way up to that window—which was now higher up do to their seconds of falling. Her finger tips began to slip immediately, and she knew that she'd have to keep generating large amounts of lightning to keep them any kind of attached to the wall long enough to climb.

Sweat was already pouring from her face as she tried to keep them from slipping…let alone climbing.

"Is it working?" Katara asked, simply hanging onto Azula's neck for support, her legs wrapped around her waist and much looking like a backpack of some sort.

Azula only groaned and dug her fingers more and more inside the metal, the constant sparks of electricity kept running out of her, pulsing back through, and running out again. Slipping, energy, attachment, loss of energy, and slipping all over again. It was a painful cycle, but it really did mean life or death.

"Does it _look_ like its working?" Azula yelled, her voice strained. As if the constant energy cycle wasn't bad enough, she had Katara's extra weight, the scorching heat of the lower floors, the shaking of the tower, and all the screams of the people still falling around them.

Madness.

There was a crunch of metal around them suddenly, a pulling feeling of something holding the tower upwards, but everything else inside was quickly falling apart. Katara knew that the tower should've sank into the ground a long time ago, but whatever was keeping it upwards was buying them time.

All the while, though, the structure was becoming thinning due to the outside pressure, and the inside was suffering. Any surviving metal ledge was breaking from its bindings, and stories upon stories of ledges were heading right in Katara and Azula's direction.

"I've got another idea." Katara breathed.

"Oh great." Azula still groaned, her fingers were still slipping, and they were declining at that point, much more than they were ascending. "What now?"

"When I say go, let go." Katara said, already steadying herself with an upward gaze.

"Let go?" Azula gasped. "Are you insane?"

"You've just gotta trust me," Katara said breathlessly. "Only shot out lighting when I say 'now' okay?"

"You're the mastermind." Azula rolled her eyes. Anything was better than the amount of power it took to keep them attached.

Katara waiting for a ledge to come right above them, ready to crush at first impact.

"Go!" Katara called, and Azula did as commanded, letting go and continuing to fall once more. Another second passed before Katara let out her second command. "Now."

And through a willed determination Azula didn't understand, she was able to release another powerful bolt of lightning from her fingers, it attached to the ledge above them, shocking them slightly but Katara still yelled through.

"And again, to the next one." She yelled, as another ledge fell in their sight. Azula still did as she was told, shooting out another ray and attaching to the next ledge, that on slightly higher than the first.

And through Katara's keen eye and sense of timing the two girl's climbed.

And although it was silly in Katara's mind at that moment, she felt a little like Sokka…plans and all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everything was dizzy at that point. Aang quickly figured that he needed Avatar State at the moment to hold up the tower, and even though the extra power was helpful the gases around him were getting to him, and the air he breathed was no help in clearing his thoughts. It only swirled inside his mind, numbing his brain and letting every noise of the screams inside the tower, the crumbling beneath his feet seem amplified. Along with keeping the tower upwards from the skinning ground he had to keep the ground beneath him stable and hard enough to stand on, even though everything around him was bubbling. In the end, all he could do was stay afloat in an air pocket, floating above the river of heat at the base.

He must've gone through a million different thoughts and scenarios in his mind when it was still clear on how to solve the issue. His first thought was always to keep the tower from sinking long enough to let everyone out…but how much longer could he keep it up? And was it even worth it? But, if he wasn't holding up the tower whatever next move he made had to be quick, mindful, and it _had_ to work, or else the tower would sink and everyone inside would either burn or be crushed to death. Including Katara and Azula.

He turned to look over his shoulder. Iroh was doing his best keeping the outside vents from coming over the tower, but it was getting to the point where it was simply becoming a wave of lava that he was blocking. Aang gulped, how much longer could Iroh keep _that_ up?

In the end, he was getting nowhere. And people were still dying.

_Dadí, please, hold up just a little, I can't do it…._Aang pleaded. He couldn't tell if he was just talking to himself, or calling out to spirits in the fog he was in, but he hoped someone heard him.

_Get them out, _was what Aang heard in response. _Or they will be encased. _

_Encased?_

He turned once more to look over at Iroh and even in the fog of roaming gasses and horrid screams something suddenly became very clear.

The rushing waves coming on shore, the vents of lava spewing about, and the tower sinking and rooting further into the ground. Dadí wasn't going to just collapse the tower…she was going to completely obliterate it. Crush it to nothing, cover it over with hot lava, and forever encase it with rock.

With everyone still inside unless he did something.

And with that Aang let go of the tower. The release of his grip proved that it was his will that kept it up that long, for the tower began sinking as fast as a ship into the bubbling ground, he had misplaced his glider amidst all the fray, so he simply flew upwards in the air pocket, looking overhead at everything before making his next move. Trying to subdue any of the water or the lava was impossible when it was an Avatar against a true pinpoint from Mother Nature, but he had to stall it in another more effective way.

"Keep that up, Iroh!" Aang called down. "Just a little while longer and then we can just the island do its thing."

"Are you sure!" Iroh asked, his stature shaking, but he stood his ground.

"Positive." Aang released himself from his air bubble and sprouted pillars of earth as he ascended to the top of the tower, punching a hole in the topside, those earth stairs would be a good downwards escape towards the beach, he thought as he began climbing down into the tower.

It was worse than he thought.

The metal around the tower was crunching and everything that was held up was falling down and breaking loose from its bindings. There was no order in escaping within the tower, just people screaming, running, grabbing onto something, slipping, and falling into the ground floors—which seems bubbled over and sunken into the rivers of lava. His mind went numb for a second in the fear that Katara and Azula hadn't made it out yet…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The window was in sight.

"There it is!" Katara called to an outright exhausted Azula. "Just one more ledge."

"I-I can't." Azula said, her voice strained. Her lighting was getting weaker and her last shot to grab onto the next ledge was weak and didn't attach. Katara reached forward, though, grabbing onto the bars and leaping up on it, running across and practically dragging Azula next to her until the edge.

Azula was out for the count and the window was close enough to jump to…but they had one shot.

"One more jump, Azula!" Katara told her, not sure if the princess was even aware of what was going on at that point. Katara sprung off the edge, reaching forward and still holding Azula against her side. She smiled slightly as she realized her timing was perfect, with any luck the speed they were falling at a slight downwards angle towards the window they would crash right through it. She steadied her legs in front of her, looking like she was ready to kick right through it, and when the bottom of her foot broke through the glass, her smile only widened.

"We did it, Azula, we-" Katara exclaimed breathlessly, only to find that Azula was slipping from her grip, and missing the angle she needed to be at to make it through the window. "-Azula!" Katara cried out, but it was too late. She crashed through the thirteenth story window, falling outwards towards the beach's ocean, but Azula crashed headfirst into the wall right below, slipping down and stilling falling to the lower floors.

Katara lifted the some ocean water up to cushion her fall into the water, but even after she came up for breath from the rough waves she looked at the seaside of the tower.

"Azula…" Katara sighed, tears mixing with the salt water streaming down her face.

"Katara!" Iroh called out from a ways around, and she ran from the ocean to meet him, only to see a huge wave of lava only being held away from the tower by Iroh. "I'm too old for this,' he muttered to himself.

"How can I help?" Katara asked.

"I need you to cool this down, the arc of the cooled rock might buy us some time."

"Right," Katara nodded and brought some water up from the ocean at her side, the waves were rough and seemed to have a mind of their own, but Katara managed to grab enough to make a steady enough wave.

"Get clear!" She called to the people who were keeping near the wayside of the island, simply escaping anything they could. She rose the water behind her, the wave creating a huge shadow as she let it fall from both of her sides, running over the lava Iroh was holding up, and cooling it slowly.

Iroh still had to hold it up while Katara kept applying more water as the vents kept releasing, but it was an easier task, and with much less heat.

"Where's Azula!" Iroh yelled in question.

Katara face fell. "She's still inside." She responded, not having the heart to even believe anything worse. "And Aang?"

"Inside as well." Iroh kept his bearings. "I hope whatever plan he has works, or else we're all going to be covered in rock."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang spent hasty time taking broken ledges and using a combination of metal and fire bending to form them together into a proper exit route. He had to, though, keep reapplying all if his bindings, that were easily crushed as the tower kept sinking.

"Everyone keep moving!" Aang called, looking down and realizing how much more of the floors were being devoured and in hot lava, half the tower was underground at that point, and upper ten stories were filled with exiting people, pushing and shoving their way to the topside and don the earth pillars to the beach that Aang hoped would hold enough. "And all you fire benders keep helping to melt the metal of the escape ledges back together!" He shouted and made his way down to the lower floors to help anyone else out, continuously scanning the crowds for any sign of Katara and Azula.

Another tremor passed through as another floor sunk into the lava and tower seemed to tip unevenly to the left, everyone swaying and screaming.

"K-keep moving!" Aang still instructed. "Everything will be fine, just keep going!" He fixed some of the ledges as he still moved downwards, shuffling everyone as he went. He finally made it to the twelfth floor, which was quickly becoming the bottom floor as the eleventh was becoming more and more filled with rivers of fire. Aang used his air bending to its fullest degree, stilling feeling the Avatar State within him, to cool the lava beneath him. It was only cooling the top layer, but it was better than nothing, and at least it would keep everything from being so heated. He'd been up against cooling lava before back in Aunt Wu's village, but he'd never had an added crumbling tower filled with people into the mix.

But his emotions were starting to get in the way again. He knew everything was busily moving in the tower, but he hadn't laid eyes on either Katara or Azula.

He squinted, though. Seeing a small figure clinging to the eleventh floor wall, sparks of electricity coming from the figure's fingers. He climbed down to get a closer look, still cooling as he walked and saw that it was…it was…

"Azula!" He exclaimed happily, running over to her and reaching upwards. "Come down, Azula!" He called from the ledge while she still gripped the wall for dear life.

"I-I can't, I'll be burned." She whimpered. "I can't fire bend lava."

"I already cooled it, just drop…I'll catch you."

Azula turned slowly, the small sparks coming from her fingers were holding her to the metal to a certain degree, but she was slipping fast, and the cooled rock was solidified, but still hot enough to burn her if she fell directly on it. She look at Aang a short distance below her, arms outstretched and a reassuring smile grazing his features.

"You will?" Azula sniffled, constant tears falling down her cheeks.

"Come on, Azula!" Aang called urgently, getting on his tip toes and beckoning her to him.

She looked down at the hot rock once more before simply letting go, going out on a whim and hoping that death wouldn't claim her.

Instead…Aang's arms did. She buckled against him, refusing to stand on her own.

"See…?" He said softly. "You're okay."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"Where's Katara?" Aang's voice cracked a bit, and he looked below them, his heart slowly breaking as his stomach sunk. "Azula," he said more urgently. "_Where is she_?"

"She got out a while ago, but I lost my grip and kept falling." She felt Aang relax against her.

"Oh, thank goodness." He exhaled deeply, a certain balance within him returning.

"Mmm hmmm," Azula stiffened, her breathing becoming irregular as she seemed to sway between being conscious and asleep.

"Keep awake, Azula," Aang said, carrying her as he climbed upwards on the ledges. But he got no response, she heaved and sighed heavily against him, still alive in all respects, but nowhere near awake. He just cradled her against him, her added weight was an inconvenience but he welcomed it if it meant making sure she and everyone else made it out okay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara and Iroh's teamwork was proving to, indeed, buy them time. But as the very structure of the island seemed to crumble and vent of lava turned into slits in the ground, letting out deposits bigger than the tower, both Katara and Iroh knew they were out of the time they were lucky to have had so much of. The hardened rock arc that was shielding the escaped people wouldn't save them from the slips in the ground.

Katara kept adding water to the lava, cooling it best she could while Iroh kept it at bay, and the act around them was beginning to come more and more of a dome or rock, shielding them to the inevitable fate of the island.

"We have to close ourselves off." Iroh called to Katara from across the escaped people.

"But…Aang and Azula."

"They'll be fine as long as they're together. But if we don't shield everyone off we're all going to be burned." Iroh said grimly. The realization was dark, but Katara knew there was little else she could do in the category of holding anything off and stalling fate.

"Fine," She sighed, her eyes casting over to the tower, silently making a small prayer that Aang and Azula would be fine.

"I'll mold the next lava wave into a dome, and you cool it off. Tell everyone to bunch in together." Iroh said. And called out the orders to the escaped people.

A heavy mold of lava flew over the people and before any could drip down Katara brought the last bit of ocean water into the quickly closing dome to cool off the lava, a rich shadow enclosing everyone as the rock closed them off, a violent trembling of the unseen world just outside rattling everyone as they huddled in the dark, waiting it out until everything was quiet….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the tower it was becoming evident that inside someplace was safer than the island, and as Aang carried Azula to the opening in the topside he urged everyone who wasn't closed off on the beach to come back inside. The thirteenth floor was the ground floor at the moment, and Aang took careful time to cool the top layer before it broke once more, but the sky was quickly becoming filled with ash, and clouds were soon changed in vision to the released lava coming from the ground, closing over the topside.

"Get inside!" Aang called and jostled Azula violently, her eyes opened against him.

"Wha-?" she slurred.

"I need you to stay awake and stay safe." Aang placed her down, gripping her shoulders firmly and making her look at him. He turned on his heels, looking down at the cooled layer of the thirteenth floor breaking and spewing more lava once again. Azula's eyes widened, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to stop this," he muttered, turning back to her. "Stay here, and _stay safe_." He emphasized again and with that brought some of the flowing fire from the thirteenth floor up and over the crowd bunched on the ledges, encasing them in a sphere of rock held up by the metal ledged.

"Aang!" Azula called out before she was closed in and Aang sighed. He knew she probably wanted to stay with him, but she was safer inside…not matter what happened to him. He looked at the crumbling tower around him as the lava began coming in from the topside as well. He was caught in a sandwich of fire, it was coming up from below and above.

_Alright Dadí! _Aang called out. _You get your wish, It'll be encased, just let me help!_

He didn't get an answer, but the jolt in his connection to the Avatar State was indication enough that Dadí had heard him. He let out a vast amount of air from his palms, his breath, and from his very body, cooling all the rock within the tower until it was nothing but a jagged collection of hollow rocks.

He flew up from the topside, looking out and seeing everything on the island flowing with lava and fire. Another split in the ground came forth, blowing out a massive wall of lava that came face to face with Aang up in the air and over the remains of the rock encrusted tower. He took hold of the fire, feeling Dadí's own strength mixing with his as he dragged the lava over the tower, letting it drape over it before going over to the ocean, calming to erratic waves and claiming them for his own will, bring it upwards and, meshing the water with his air bending and molding it over the fire just before it burned everything's structure.

And even though Aang found himself back inside the tower, encased in nothing but rock and metal, he finally heard the last crumble of hardened lava cool around him, and the scene around him became a much quieter place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was an hour of quiet before Iroh felt it was okay to come outside. He let out a powerful fire blast that crumbled a small opening in the rock dome, and everyone walked out slowly, a slightly chilling wind blew over the grounds, dusted over with ash, and everything just seemed like a grey tear in the ocean.

It was nearing sundown by the looks of it, but the setting sun had a somber fog around it that everyone was sure only Republic Island could see.

It was the tower itself that got everyone's attention…mostly because it wasn't there. Instead standing proudly in its place was a mountain. Tall and young.

Katara covered her mouth and let out a sob.

"Aang!" She called out to the mountain. "Aang can you hear me!" No answer. "Aang!" She just continued calling.

Iroh just stood quietly behind her, only placing a hand on her shoulder when he saw figures moving from the base of the mountain where a small opening was being made.

People began coming out from the base of the mountain, faces covered in dirt and ash, some staggering to walk, and other coughing, but alive nonetheless.

And amidst all of them was the one person who encased them in a sphere of rock for hours to shield them inside the tower while he formed the mountain. The Avatar emerged slowly and proudly, carrying Azula, who had passed out once again, in his arms.

"Aang!" Katara called out and ran towards him, hugging him tightly at his side even thought he still held Azula. She kissed his ash covered cheek and leaned her forehead against his temple, looking down at Azula, placing a flat and ginger palm to the princess's hair. "I knew she was in good hands."

"Yeah, she's a little trooper." Aang smiled, turning towards Katara with a broad smile. "I'm glad we're all okay, though."

"You have no idea." Katara exhaled and leaned further into him, hugging him completely when Iroh made his way over, taking Azula off Aang's hands. Aang held her close, his eyes shut tightly s he inhaled her scent. Everything around him smelt burnt and salty, and even with the thick cover of ash over Katara's hair, clothes, and skin, her scent still soothed Aang…it always would.

"Where's Gan Mo and Hazuki?" Aang asked dryly against Katara's shoulder some long moments later, a slight roll in his eyes, but a twinge of concern escaped as well.

"They were in the dome Iroh and I made," Katara replied just as dryly. "They should be around here somewhere…probably crying because their tower's destroyed."

"I would've wanted anything but this…but I tried to warn them." Aang sighed, giving Katara one last squeeze before turning to look up at the mountain. "It's all part of the earth now…"

"…Just like Mother Dadí wanted." Iroh said and just then Azula stirred, peaking open an eye to see the newly form mountain before her.

Republic Mountain.

**So there you go. It always ends up the way Mother Earth intended, so why try and fight it? Republic Tower is encased in rock, completely shut down and now a brand spanking new mountain on a island covered in hardened lava. Just in case any of you got a headache reading the chapter…that's basically what happened. **

**And here's to the end of part six! The epilogue part 7 is comic up next and has 4 chapters for the moment, so that'll leave us at chapter 69 for the grand total of chapters. But, there will be a bonus chapter of FAQ's for the story and a final author's note. **

**Review Responses:**

**Hmweasley: Yeah, I really hate Gan Mo and Hazuki even though they're my own characters. In real life, they'd be the idiots who were behind the bp oil leak and still think that putting oil barges out in the middle of the ocean with no plans for a leakage is okay. But, hey, they got their daily dose of karma in this chapter. We'll be seeing them more in the next chapter, though. **

**Private LL Church: Thanks, it's good to be back. And I probably will add that scene into a FWR: Bonus, as I keep saying, when this story is finished that story will get plenty of attention. **

**Millergirlxx9: I'm glad you understand, and my life is very hectic, and only getting worse, but I was finally able to fit this story back into my schedule, plus I really missed writing for it. And, yeah, I felt I needed to have to previous chapter be kind of slow and more of a refresher, since it has been a while. But this chapter was fast-paced, so it all worked out. **

**Kataang4ever14: Thank you! And thanks for the "good luck" because this chapter was a bit of an overhaul to write..it was really fast-paced as you can see. But I'm glad my updates are worth the wait, and this time the wait was only 7 days!**

**Pengwens: Thank you, and this time the next chapter wasn't so long of a wait!**

**Katsumara: Thank you, and yes, you're right, I'm not a machine, so I'm glad everyone is so understanding when I fall into cyber space sometimes. But I did miss this story and am glad to be back! And I'm glad it was good build up, this chapter was very fast-paced, so I think I made the right choice to split this chapter from the previous one to avoid a pace collision. **

**GeraniumRose: Haha, wow, thank you. I'm glad you discovered this story, it's been running for a while (about 4 years) but newcomers are always welcomes. And you couldn't have come a better time, because I'm updating weekly again! I'm glad you love the story and I hope you like the ending in the near future. **

**Ki-Ki7: Hi!…And I'm glad you liked this chapter! Oh, and sure, I can help you out. Well, first you have to create and account obviously which is pretty self-explanatory. Then you type your chapter in your computer (like on a word document as you usually would), then go to the "publish" tab and to the "doc manager" sub-tab. Type in the chapter title of what you're uploading in the "label" box then click on the "browse" button and pick your word document from your computer. Make sure the "story" bullet is marked (which it usually already is) and click "submit". Then the uploaded document will show up. Then go to the "new story" sub-tab (still under "publish"). It'll say that you need to agree to the terms and whatnot, just hit "guidelines" and then scroll down and hit "I agree". Then the system pretty much walks you through it. Later on, when you want to update a chapter to a story go to the "manage stories" sub-tab (still under "publish") and click "chapter and content" and upload your new chapter after you upload it in the "doc manager". Hopefully that helps. This site is pretty complicated at first, but once you get the hang of it it's super easy. If you have any other questions you can just PM me, and I hope to see your story up soon. **

**Wingsthatfly: Thank you so much! And thank you for the compliments, I'm touched (really, I am). I wish that this story wasn't ending as well, but all good stories must end at some point…but I do have a few surprises in the future that I think will make everyone happy even though this story is ending. **

**Perfectly-Imperfect14: Well all the main characters got out safely, there still were some deaths though….And Katara post-infertile will be seen in the chapters coming up, so stay tuned for next week's update. **

**Thamker: Haha, I'm glad you're glad. And sorry for such a long wait, but the gap between these two chapters wasn't that long at all! And Aang's awareness of Dadí's pain is obviously a direct insertion, and Iroh's is because of his deep roots in the spirit world, plus his awareness of those roots and the fact that most of his philosophy and thoughts are directly towards the spirits. Katara and Azula are still new to it, they probably did feel a little unbalanced, though. **

**Thank you for all the reviews even though I've left you guys hanging for a long time! You all are super awesome and rewards are in order, those rewards will be in the ending chapter, though, so stay tuned everyone! **

**Next Chapter: Progress **


	66. Progress

**Well, here's to the first chapter of the final part!**

**This chapter follows up on the Tower Republic conflict but also introduces the final bits of Azula's storyline…and some steamy Kataang a lot of you have been asking for. **

**Also, for whatever reason, in the last scene with Azula and Aang talking, I always imagine that the song "Sho's Lament" by Cecile Corbel is playing in the background. So listen to it while you're reading that part and see if it all meshes together like it does in my mind. **

Chapter Sixty-Six: Progress

It was a world of relief to know that Mother's Nature's wrath was enough to make Gan Mo and Hazuki finally listen to reason. Though they did it with groans, frowns, and head shakes, they didn't have their "tower of wonders" to back up their claims anymore. And it was hard to believe that the spirits weren't involved in the destruction of the Tower Republic and the sudden formation of Mountain Republic.

The surviving workers were paid for their troubles, and a humble memorial was built for all of the employees who had died in the fray.

It was at the Fire Nation capital where the official meeting was to be held on the Gan Mo industrial movement's future whereabouts. Rebuilding the tower was obviously out, and all transportation in lines with Mo Code was grounded for the moment until a deal could be made.

"The airways and seaways have survived years without a communications tower with little to no casualties." Zuko argued.

"So you're just going to halt all the progress I've worked hard for? Unconscionable, Your Majesty."

Aang let out a sigh. "How about this?" He started. "Why don't we have smaller stations for Mo Code communication send out all over instead of one big central meeting point?"

Zuko, Gan Mo, and Hazuki were all quiet for a few moments, mulling over Aang's words carefully.

"It's a bit of an inconvenience to have it all spread out like that." Hazuki started, but instantly recoiled at the scorn on Aang's face.

"Would you rather another spiritual attempt on your inventions happen that takes _more_ lives?" Aang spat darkly, his eyes cast over with an odd shadow. "Enough is enough. Now I've given you guys an alternative that everyone can live with. Spreading the tower and making them into smaller ground bases will more than likely mesh peacefully with the balance of nature and still fulfill your wishes. Consider this my command." He stood, looking over towards Zuko. "Zuko, send in a request for the paperwork." Another gaze towards Gan Mo and Hazuki. "And I'm watching you two…anymore of your careless stunts and you'll be dealing with more than just Mother Nature."

And with that Aang left.

He was sick of the politics, the close minded comments, and the responsibilities. Even the Avatar needed a break, and he had certainly earned one.

So it was Katara he went off to see.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara let out a heavy sigh as she drank her evening tea with Mai and Toph in the smaller dining nook of the palace. They had been spending their days leisurely relaxing for the most part. Toph and Yuexi had been at the palace a week prior to Aang, Katara, Azula, and Iroh's welcome. Simply passing by and deciding it would do them some good to pay Zuko and Mai a visit.

"You look a little glum," Mai smiled in the irony. "Is your tea too bitter?"

"No, it's fine." Katara said slowly.

"Then why the long face?"

"Yeah, I thought you said your infertility was all finished with." Toph blurted out. Katara found no problem in telling everyone the good news, but then that meant actually telling them that there was bad news to begin with. To her surprise, though, she was glad she was meant with more "congratulations" than burying questions.

"It is….It's just, I thought all of this meeting stuff would be over by now." Katara confessed, looking at her reflection in tea. She had spent many a days since they had made it to the capital alone with Mai and Toph, but none alone with Aang. He would visit the room they shared with every honest intention of staying with her for a while, but would end up falling asleep from exhaustion of the day's activities. She just lie away beside him, reading a scroll or catching up on sewing some of their torn clothes, occasionally pulling the covers up over him and gently comforting him when he fidgeted from nightmares that still haunted him about the tower.

She'd take some time to visit Azula as well. Zuko made sure Azula was to stay in her room most of the time while she rested. She was treated directly after the destruction at the tower, a lot of cuts and bruises, fatigue, dehydration, and severe burns to her hands and fingers. They weren't bad enough that her hands wouldn't heal, but it was bad enough the her hands had to be wrapped in thick casted mittens, and the doctors said that once the casts came off, she'd have to wear gloves for quite some time. Katara still visited her often, though, feeling slightly responsible for Azula's injuries. It was her _bright_ idea that caused them, after all.

"Well don't feel too bad, I've been missing Zuko too." Mai let out a sigh of her own. "That's just the price of being married to men in power." Katara blushed slightly, and Mai grinned into her cup. "Well, _engaged_ in your case."

Katara looked down at her betrothal necklace laced with her mother's necklace, and then at the ring Aang had given her almost a year ago, smiling at both.

"And free in my case." Toph smirked.

"If you call being joined at the hip with Yuexi 'free', than yeah." Mai rolled her eyes. Toph only slurped her tea rather loudly, a gesture she knew annoyed Mai to no ends, before placing her cup down. She herself had told Mai and Katara of her journey back at home of being forced into marriage and escaping it in the nick of time. Leaving out the more obvious details, of course.

"So when's the day…you know, the _big_ day?" Toph asked Katara curiously, carefully getting the topic of conversation off of her and Yuexi.

"We haven't made one yet. It's been busy, and we've had to deal with a lot of other things before this." Katara frowned, remembering her own stupidity in simply not telling Aang that she was infertile. She smiled at the thought, though. _Was_ infertile, not am. It was finally time for them to move forward…so maybe finally picking a date for the big day was in order?

"Well, maybe that'll lighten the mood? You two have earned a good talk about marriage." Mai said casually, placing down her cup to pour herself some more tea.

"And what about you and Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Well, we're already married so.." Mai started.

"No-no, I mean you two are still trying to have a baby, right? How's that going?"

"Same as last time you checked. Nothing to report." Toph answered for Mai, and she didn't need to see to know she was receiving a dirty look. Toph just smiled, though.

"Before all this started happening we were trying pretty regularly, but still nothing." Mai continued, still glaring at the Toph. She looked down at her cup before turning her attention to Katara, shaking the thought of how nice the tea would be atop Toph's head out of her mind.

Katara gulped. "You don't think it's…?" Another gulp. "You know, what I had?"

Mai shook her head, still not seeming phased. "No, I already went to doctor for that, everything checks out fine and is running smoothly."

"Lady Mai," a voice interrupted, one of the palace messengers hurried over to the table, bowing gracefully. "Your husband would like your company for a sunset dinner."

"Oh, the meeting ended early?"

"Yes. He's waiting for you out by the turtle-tuck pond."

A small smile twitched at Mai's lips in a sort of triumph as she stood.

"Should I tell him you'll be there shortly?" The messenger asked.

"No need, I'm making my way over there now." She turned towards Katara and Toph, placing her tea cup down on the table and made a few steps forward. "I guess I'll be seeing you both later?"

"Have a nice dinner with your sweetie-pie." Toph waved wistfully, feeling all the more accomplished as Mai's footsteps became heavier and heavier with annoyance as she walked off.

"Do you just love aggravating people?' Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well you guys get aggravated so easily, how could I not find it amusing?" Toph shrugged, sipping innocently as if the answer were obvious. "Well, since the meeting ended early I'm sure Twinkle Toes will come looking for you any moment now."

"Probably," Katara shrugged, though failed at not seeming excited. She hid her smile in her cup even though Toph couldn't see it anyways, but Toph still let out a snort regardless. "And I guess you'll have dinner with Yuexi?"

"If I feel like it, I guess." Toph threw her head up. "He wanders around so much, and I don't feel like looking for him."

Katara let out a snort of her own into her tea.

"What are you laughing at sweetness?"

"It's just, you and Yuexi are still so…new."

"Really? Cause it seems like we've been dating for a pretty long time." Toph said, lowly.

"No, I mean…you just seem like you're still in denial about liking him as much as we all know you do."

Toph's eyes narrowed in both discomfort and embarrassment. She wasn't one for talking about her and Yuexi's relationship, but it was annoying to hear that it still seemed like she was in denial when she obviously wasn't.

"That's not true, I love him." Toph told her in one short breath. Her words weren't quick, but they were said so casually Katara was taken a little aback.

"Oh, you two have already said you loved each other?" She blinked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we have, and it was all 'romantic' and everything. So there."

"Wow…I-I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

Awkward silence.

"So," Katara hummed. "Should I be expecting a wedding anytime soon?"

Toph choked as she drank, her eyes popping open. "No," she slammed her cup down. "You can_not_. Me and Yuexi aren't just gonna jump headfirst because we're all in love and all of that junk." Toph blushed even as she spoke, knowing she was spewing out a completely lie. Sure, they weren't going to marry right then and there, but they had jumped headfirst into something _else_ they weren't ready for…

Katara just stared at her, not wide eyed, and not taken back. Just staring.

"What?" Toph barked, still red in the face.

"You're hiding something…aren't you?"

"What! You're crazy." Toph protested, but she knew she was selling herself, her face was practically burning at that point.

"You _are_ hiding something," Katara exclaimed, her excitement annoying Toph to no ends. She wasn't into the whole, chatty girl talk like Katara was. "What is it?" Katara pressed anyhow.

"I don't have to tell you." Toph said, but knew that that probably wasn't the smartest choice of words.

"But it is _something_?" Katara sat back in her chair, having a little too much fun trying to figure out Toph's secret. "Did he propose and you just turned him down?"

"No! Just…drop the subject, Katara."

"Oh come on, Toph, we never have these types of conversations."

"Maybe that's a hint that _I don't like them_."

"But-"

"Look, I don't ask you what you and Aang do when you're alone. So why do you think you can dig around in what me and Yuexi do in private!" Toph screamed only to realize still, she had said too much.

Then it was Katara's turn to go wide eyed as she stared.

"No way…" She breathed but Toph didn't answered, she just turned her head the other way, a slight stubborn pout on her face. "You and Yuexi really…um…really?"

Toph remained silent for quite some time, her arms crossed over her chest before she heaved out a labored sigh. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Of course, but…wow. I mean, me and Aang haven't even done that yet."

"And I don't want to know if you do." Toph shook her hands in protest. There was one more moment of silence between them before Toph stood. She knew the interrogating questions were soon to follow, and Toph _definitely_ wasn't going to stick around for that.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked softly, her tone ginger and concerned.

Toph paused before speaking, closing her eyes slowly before smiling. "To go see Yuexi." She answered softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After another half hour of waiting inside the dining nook Katara made her way back to her room in a slight fury. She had expected Aang to come and call on her for dinner, but the sun was setting and dinner was already being served.

Katara slid open the door in a loud huff, only for her eyes to widen when she saw Aang inside, two steaming plates of dinner and a hurried rush about him as he lit a row of candles beside the bed with his fire bending.

"Aang?" Katara lifted a brow. "What's…going on?"

Aang reacted immediately at the sound of her voice, spinning around in a whirl of fabric before he dashed over to her, grabbing both her hands and smiling widely.

"I'm glad you're here." He said. "Are you ready for our special night?"

Katara blinked multiple times, though even so, Aang smiled widely, his features glowing with anticipation. It seemed like whatever going on was a big deal…so why was Katara drawing a blank?

"What's the occasion?" Katara just asked suddenly. There was no need to play a guessing game with herself.

Aang's smile only grew more, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Tonight we're celebrating surviving a year of each other." Aang said proudly and Katara's eyes widened. There was an undeniable flush of embarrassment in Katara's cheeks as she gulped. How on earth could she forget something like that?

"And it's okay that you don't remember," Aang laughed, the rumbling in his chest only making Katara flush more. "There's been so much going on, I forgot too." He swayed a little to the side, breathing out a labored sigh. Katara let her mouth fall in a sigh and instantly remembered her conversation with Aang after they talked about her infertility in the spirit world. How they wanted to go back to the time when all they need was alone time to fuel their relationship.

But neither of them even truly remembered their one year anniversary.

"I could never forget our anniversary, Aang." Katara said softly, her voice hoarse and filled with emotion as she began to sway back and forth as well. "It's just, so much has been happing, I lost track of what date it was…but I didn't forget when our actual anniversary was."

"I know…that's what happened to me too." Aang smiled sadly, letting go of her hands and grabbing the sides of her waist, bringing her closer to him and leaning his forehead against hers. "It was actual Zuko who told me what the date was…and I realized our anniversary was today." He sighed, wanting to back away but only guiding her closer towards him. "And I spent most of it in a stupid meeting."

"It wasn't stupid," Katara breathed. "You were working to make sure another disaster doesn't happen, and to help with the cleanup effort in Ba Sing Si."

"I know but…I'm just…" Aang bit his lip. "I'm tired of being the Avatar. I want to…I've been neglecting you so much lately, I want to make it up to you." He left a soft kiss on her temple, noticing that, oddly enough, her temple was right in reach of his lips. He pushed back slightly looking down at her before they both shared the same realization.

He was looking _down _at her.

It was only slightly, and Katara immediately noticed that while they had been the same height for quite some time, she hadn't noticed that he finally grew an extra inch, surpassing her height just enough for them to finally notice.

It wasn't like they needed to say anything about it. They both simply smiled at each other, their rumbling laughs jumping across their stomachs that pulsed between them. Their closeness was inviting, the new discovery of Aang's growth spurt was pleasantly remarkable, and the fact that it was their one year anniversary was just the break they needed. So when Aang took Katara's chin within his hand, tilting her head slightly upwards towards him to guide her towards his lips, Katara didn't resist. She didn't hesitate, she didn't speak, and she didn't ever want him to stop. All she _did_ do was melt beside him, a small whimper in the back of her throat escaping when she began to find them the same situation they were in back the spirit world.

It took them no time before Katara was in her undergarments, and she readily made no small movements as she pulled at the drawstring of Aang's pants. He began to give in, only focusing on the soft flesh of her neck that he capture between his lips, sucking and nipping gently while she hastily pulled more at his pants, urging to pull them off in between her gasping pants. He ground against her, letting out moans of his own before, finally, a little voice rang back in his head.

_It's not the same as last time…_the voice told him. In his foggy haze of passion, Aang tried to figure out the meaning of the words. The last time he and Katara had really kissed like they were currently was when they met in the spirit world. After he told her she was infertile. _Was_.

Everything was clear at that point. Sure, going that far was one thing when he knew Katara wouldn't carry from it, but they were back to where things normally were. She was able to be impregnated again.

His feverish claim of her lips and tongue slacken significantly as his thoughts began to override his actions. But Katara didn't seem to want to give up that easily. Whether or not she was aware that he was trying to stop wasn't clear to Aang at the moment, but she immediately wrapped her arms back around his neck, pulling him back down to her. She claimed his lips herself, making sure no corner of his mouth went undiscovered. He sank back into her warmth, the section of bare skin touching him burning at the contact while she wrapped her legs around him, increasing their contact and pushing Aang's discovery further and further into the lesser functioning parts of his brain.

He groaned, both from pleasure and that fact that he was trying to stop…but obviously that wasn't working out too well. This song and dance had happened between them more than enough times for Aang to know what was coming next. Katara was always like this when she wanted him, and it was almost humorous that she probably lost her rational thinking long before he did when they began kissing. He would usually feel smug about that matter that he was able to do that to her, but even as he thought, she regained interest in stripping him more, pulling his pants down to his knees and expecting him to kick them off the rest of the way. The obvious hardness between them giving her more than enough encouragement to brush against.

Aang could feel himself slipping easily as his hands started to regain a mind of their own while they tugged at her chest bindings, a certain heat and tremble returning between them when she whimpered his name. He could never resist her when she did that.

"Katara…" he breathed, burying himself into her more and more, half to stop himself but doing anything else, but also because the heat of her beckoned him. She was so warm…so soft….

"Aang…I'm ready." Katara whispered into his ear. Clutching his shoulder urgently and placing tantalizingly effective kisses down Aang's cheek, his jaw, his neck, resting on his collarbone before she made her way further down flutter her lips across his chest.

But Katara's breathless words were enough to snap Aang out of his fog again. He pulled up, bracing his weight on his elbows while the lower half of his body stayed pinned to Katara's due to her legs braced around him. He finally caught her gaze when he resisted the urge to be pulled back down with her, his eyes trying to shine enough seriousness through the thick cloud of lust that still triumphed over most of his thoughts. Her chest heaved as she stared in him in confusion, a pout and whimper falling from her lips.

"Aang," she groaned in a displeasing manner, tugging at him, but he stayed frozen in place. She cupped his chin then, bringing him blushing face towards her more before she placed a light kiss on his lips, just enough to make him shiver. He rubbed his lips together, hoping to savor the warmth of her kiss enough to hold him so he could resist the begging that he knew would come from her.

"You don't have to worry anymore…" Katara continued, lust fading while a passion and loving want replaced it. Aang couldn't help but smile fondly at her, stroking her hair and rubbing his lips together once more before pursing them. Katara frowned.

"I do have to worry." He told her. Her gaze fell in disgrace, but Aang's own gaze was fixated on her stomach. The crescent shaped scar on the left side of her navel that signified her fertility. "I want tonight to be special to you, but I don't want you to…well, you know." He blushed at the thought, as he always did. "Now that you can…"

Katara sighed, hugging him closer to her for comfort more than persuasion. "Are we ever going to…?"

"Of course we are. Our wedding night is going to be special…I promise." Aang smiled against her skin, kissing her gently enough to make her smile slightly before her expression grew serious again. "What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I just feel like we're so behind." Katara said softly, as if she didn't want to say it at all, but the words fell from her mouth anyways, muffled into the palm she curled against her lips.

"Behind what?" Aang questioned, genuinely confused. Since when did he and Katara's relationship have a standard?

"Well, Suki's pregnant, Mai and Zuko are married, even Toph and Yuexi have…" She immediately blushed.

Aang's eyes widened at that last part. "Whoa really…Toph a-and Yuexi?"

"Yeah…" Katara frowned. "I mean, you're the only person I've ever been with and felt this strongly for so maybe I just don't know, but…I just feel like everyone's moving faster than us. Is that wrong?"

Aang chewed his lip for a while, letting her words roll over him before answering. He didn't meet her gaze as he began to stoke her hair again.

"We don't have to base our relationship off of anything but what's okay for us, Katara." He said softly. "I mean, you _are_ happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Katara immediately assured him and a breathy panic. "More happy than I've ever been—"she hugged him nearer, "—I finally feel complete." Aang could only smile at embraced her as well, sinking into her shoulder and letting out a hum of contentment. His fingers bunched in her hair, her scent so incredibly easy to get lost in.

"It'll be our wedding night, Katara," Aang assured her. "Just you wait."

Katara squeezed him tighter, her lips soft on his shoulder. She looked to the side a little as she stroked his ear, mulling over her and Mai's conversation earlier that evening.

"When _is_ our wedding going to be Aang?"

"Hmm, well wither everything going on there's the building of the smaller towers, cleaning up and rebuilding Ba Sing Si, taking care of the other natural disasters from along the coasts…." He heard Katara sigh against him, her grip slackening. He smiled against her though. "But, you come first," he told her as he pulled away slightly to look at her with his famous grin. "So…."

"No, Aang," she placed a finger against his lips. "We don't have to rush," she told him with a grin of her own. "And besides, I've always liked the idea of or wedding being on the anniversary of when we met."

"So, a winter wedding?"

Katara nodded. "And that gives you plenty of time to focus on the clean up and rebuilding efforts." She silenced him when she saw he was opening his mouth to protest. "I know you think you're neglecting me, but you're the Avatar, half of you duty will always be to the world, and I can live with that because….I'm so proud of you, and I'm always happy to be by your side."

"I love you Katara," Aang gave her a watery smile before eagerly kissing her, holding her into a closer embrace. But, this time, it wasn't about potentially going too far, it was simply to express the very words he said.

They loved each other no matter what happened and no matter when it happened. It was just that simple.

His kisses trailed down her neck, and it was then when another topic of conversations truck Katara. She pushed him up gently, smiling in a glowing adoration.

"The neck."

"I know you like it when I kiss your neck." Aang laughed a little. Where they liked to be kissed was a topic they cleared up a _long_ time ago.

"No, no…I finally figured out where I want them."

"Where you want what?" Aang still laughed a little but was more startled in confusion.

Katara turned to meet his gaze with more clarity, her eyes still sparkling as her lips curled into a smile. "The Hsi tattoos."

Aang's eyes widened and he froze on top of her. He had almost forgotten about the Hsi tattoos, but apparently Katara hadn't. He kissed her neck for good measure. Noticing the heat of it once more.

"That sounds perfect….but, if you don't mind me asking, why the neck?"

"I want them to be visible all the time, and well," she blushed, "we do kiss each other's necks a lot…it seems to fit."

"Yeah," Aang smiled himself. "It does."

"Oh, and by the way," Katara smirked. "I love you too….happy one year anniversary."

"So…." Aang turned on his side, still feeling a little odd just there with his pants still half way off, but he couldn't help but ask the question burning in his mind.

"Did Toph and Yuexi really….?" Aang huffed out a laugh as he smirked. "Because I honestly didn't think Yuexi had it in him."

"Yeah, um, I promised Toph I wouldn't say anything, so _you_ have to promise me that you won't say anything."

"Do you mean the same way you promised, or the right way to make that promise?" Aang teased, only to be met with a harsh slap on the arm.

"Ouch, Katara that hurt!"

"Well don't be stupid and maybe you wouldn't get hit in the first place!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was nearly a whole other week later before Azula was able to have her casted gloves removed. Aang and Katara had been inside every day even though Zuko said she needed her rest, but when they heard she was finally able to leave her room for once a small, late lunch by the turtle duck pond was in order before the early evening set in.

"Are you sure Katara couldn't come?" Azula frowned. She knew Katara had felt particularly responsible for her injuries and took no time to readily apologize every time she visited her.

"She had made plans with Toph for today a few days ago, so I guess you're just stuck with me." Aang smiled cheeringly.

"Stop it," Azula shared his smile. "You know I don't mind you." But their shared laughter only lasted a moment before Aang's face grew serious. He placed a hand on Azula's shoulder and stared at her intently.

"How's your other self?" He asked quietly. "I mean, after she met up with Tin Ri in the spirit world?"

"She's been really quiet, but I can feel her loneliness." Azula placed a hand on her own chest as she inhaled deeply. The air around the turtle duck pond was always a ethereal combination of thick and crisp, and no matter what time of the year it was it always smelt of fresh raindrops somehow turning into morning dew. Her hands bunched at the neckline of her dress, her heart still beating in a sad and steady metronomic thumping, and it only lulled her thoughts into a more alone state of being.

"I know it was hard for her before, but I think it's been even harder because she saw him and…" Azula started, luckily, she didn't need to finish.

"She still had to let him go…?" Aang breathed as well and Azula nodded. The two didn't make eye contact, only staring in their reflections in the pond, watching every leaf that fell in it.

"I just can't sit here like this…waiting for another chance when I know there's no other way but…" She let out a shaky breath that time.

"But what?" Aang finally turned to look at her, but Azula still stared determinedly at hr reflection. It was an unsteady and shaky reflection, broken by the ripples of the water, just as her insides were broken between thoughts and bodies. And just as the old Azula's heart was broken every moment she spent apart from the only people who understood her.

Her father, and Tin Ri, two people that Azula cherished and cared for, and they were both no longer living. How lonely must that be for her, Azula wondered?

"But…letting her join them in the spirit world."

Aang's eyes widened.

"But, that would mean you'd have to…" Aang trailed, not even wanting to think about it. Death was such a horrible part of life, and Aang himself has lost so many people to death already. But taking someone's life, or worse, someone taking their _own_ life. That was too much for him to even comprehend. "I can't let you do that Azula."

She smiled a sad and small smile. "I know. I wanted to right my old self's wrongs in this world, maybe find my own path eventually…but, I feel like I have a duty to her, and that might be the only way to fulfill it."

"There has to be another way!" Aang reached out, grabbing her hand urgently. "You're my friend and I'm not going to let you die!"

"But…" Azula sighed, not hiding her smile of gratitude, though. "What…do I do?"

"I'm not sure…but we'll find something. _Anything_ but that."

"Aang…" Azula said quietly. Her heart thumping irregularly and her breath hitched at his determination towards her. He was a good friend….

_Just a Friend_…

"What about Guru Pathik?" Katara's voice suddenly interrupted, as if reading the thoughts in Azula's mind. She stood behind them in an evening dress, the wind picking up her hair in a beautiful flow. Her afternoon plans with Toph were obviously over for the day. Azula was a bit startled, blushing and feeling as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't She frowned though, when Aang smiled, walking up to his fiancé and giving her a small kiss. Katara turned to Azula then, a smile on her face.

"He helped Aang with the Avatar State, so he may be able to help you with your spiritual problem."

"That's perfect!" Aang's face immediately brightened. "I don't know if it would work, or if he's still there, but it's worth a shot." And seeing the smile on Aang's face immediately made Azula smile as well. But she still sighed as she stood.

"Alright then, to the Guru we go." She looked over at Katara. "All three of us."

"Are you in any condition to travel yet, Azula?" Katara asked. "Me and the palace doctor have been working hard on your hands, but you still have to wear gloves."

Azula frowned as she looked down at her hands. The black gloves looked normal enough, but she knew the burnt fleshed that lied beneath. Still…she had to get out sometimes, no matter how overprotective Zuko was.

"Great! We can leave in a few days!" Aang smiled, he placed an arm around Katara's waist, but made no small movements to turn his gaze to Azula, bright with adoration. "Don't worry, Azula, we'll make sure your old self gets to be with the people she loves."

Azula smiled, conjuring up the best enthusiastic nod that she could before Aang and Katara went off to make plans for dinner. Azula, on the other hand, still stayed at the turtle duck pond. The loneliness in her heart slowly and faintly becoming her own as well.

…_we'll make sure your old self gets to be with the people she loves…_

Those were Aang's words, and the irony made her eyes water a little.

"Someone ought to." Azula said quietly to herself.

**Yeah, obviously this was one of those relationship chapters, but I like how it turned out, I actually linked a lot of the symbolism and intertwining meanings between parts as I wrote, which I usually don't do, so go me! Oh, and, no, I didn't forget about the Hsi tattoos, so more yay points!**

**And yes, Azula still likes Aang (who doesn't?), but he's soul mates with Katara, no denying or getting around that. But, she's entitled to some sadness though. **

**Anyways, next chapter we finally get to see the start of the….(drum roll please) Sokka/Suki finale! It's been a loooooong while since we've seen those two together, like about 25 chapters, so yes, **_**tons **_**of excitement there. **

**Review Responses: **

**Private LL Church: Yeah it really just depended on who was important to the situation to determine who got the lion's share of description in the action scenes. I wanted—in this last scene—to have everyone have a big part since it's the last big action chapter for the story, and I liked the way it turned out. And, no, Azula didn't die in that chapter. **

**Kataang4ever14: Haha, yeah, Gan Mo and Hazuki are idiots. They're technically inventor geniuses, but then…they're so close minded towards their own ideas that they're really stupid. **

**Millergirlxx9: Haha, no, I'm wasn't going to kill of Azula in that chapter, but I wanted to really show how much more vulnerable Azula is in situations like that. And Sokka and Suki will finally make their appearance in the next chapter, and the chapter after that. So, wait no more!**

**Hmweasley: I just love how everyone's so happy Azula made it out alive (everyone has such sympathy for Azula), And yes, Republic Island does have something to do with Republic City. I planned out the story before Korra's plotline was announced, so it's not exactly in the timeline with Korra, but the ideal is still there. That parallel will come up in the final chapter. **

**Kimjuni2: Yes! Lightning bending made it triumphant return! **

**Pengwens: Haha, yes…yes she is XD**

**Risy93: Thank you!**

**Nameless: I'm sorry about your headache, and yes, everyone made it out okay, of course I couldn't kill any of the main characters off at this point. **

**Ki-ki7: Sure, I'll read your story when it's posted. Just send me the link when it's up. And thank you for loving my story so much!**

**Croutondragon: Um, sorry, the story is rated T so no lemons, at least not descriptive lemons, obviously lemons have happened in the story, but none will be M-rated description. **

**Slop Doggy: Yes, at this point, I couldn't kill them off. And thank you, it's good to be back. **

**Rollingstars: Well, you might not be on this chapter yet, but I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Jacob Underwood: Haha, thanks, I'm not entirely on a one week schedule yet, but I'm getting there.**

**Georgette: Toph's in this chapter, and her boyfriend, Yuexi, wasn't technically "in" this episode, but he's mentioned more than enough. **

**Nedslovesya: Thank you! I'll try to update sooner. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful people, next chapter will hopefully next week, but if not I'll keep you posted. **

**Next Chapter: You and I**


	67. You and I

**Yay, no break this time! **

**But, really guys, did you notice that I have 69 total chapters planned and we're on chapter 67? That means…only two more chapters left and then….Oh my gosh. **

**This is as shocking for me as it is for you guys, some of you have been reading this a while, so you know how long this story has been running, it's strange that'll it'll be ending soon. Very soon. **

**But, hey, there's still two more chapters left after this one, so let's wind down and enjoy some Azula and, yes, some Sokka/Suki! This is more of the prologue chapter, because it does more to introduce the meat of the next chapter, but still…good stuff is good, I do apologize for the somewhat shorter than usual length of this chapter, though, but I found that it's fine the way it is so why add unnecessary stuff to make it unnecessarily longer?**

Chapter Sixty-Seven: You and I

For the millionth, maybe even the billionth time, Suki re-read the letter she had written to Sokka. Somehow, though, in all this time she still hadn't found the guts to send it.

It wasn't a very long letter, but it's contents were heavy, and they only made the weight of the paper heighten every time she clutched the sides, permanent dents forming.

"Isn't it a little late for that letter, Suki?" Satsuki asked, leaning against the doorpost of Suki's room. Suki rolled her eyes, everyone else in the house was sleeping, but of course, Satsuki wasn't. "You've been looking at it every day since you wrote it," he continued. "And that was even before—"

"I know!" Suki yelled in interruption. "But, if I accept that it's too late then—" she scrunched the paper more, "—then I've given up."

"Well, I'll give you that." Satsuki smirked. "Giving up isn't really our family's style, and especially not yours."

"He's probably not even in the same place he was last time I checked." Suki looked out the window. Kyoshi had also been hit with a tsunami of their own, but nothing near as serious as most Earth Kingdom coasts and islands, for that—at least—she was grateful for the outcome of the matter, not so much with the timing though. "With all these coastline disasters," Suki added. "Sokka's probably left home to travel with Aang."

"Probably." Satsuki shrugged before he heard a loud tapping on the front door followed by crying.

Late night noise wasn't particularly a good thing in their house nowadays. It never truly was because of the twins, but now that had an extra pair of delicate and sensitive ears to look out for.

"Who in the world could that be?" Suki sucked her teeth as she stood slowly. Her rapid weight loss has proven wonders for her movement, but it never did a thing for the fatigue she still felt in the long run.

The knocking continued all the same, though, and so did the crying.

"Oh, great, and I just got Rentin to sleep." Suki sighed, walking towards the rooms in the back, only to be met by Satsuki's hand. He smiled softly at her.

"You've been working hard all day, so I'll go take care of Rentin, you just see who's at the door."

Suki could only return his smile, ruffling his hair slightly as she made her way to the front door. It was awfully strange to have anyone so persistent to get in at the late hour is was, but Suki came to the conclusion that it was probably Oyaji wanting to speak to Kako about something. She opened the door slowly, still keeping her guard up only to lose all train of thought completely when she saw who it was.

"S-Sokka!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula volunteered to steer Appa to the Eastern Air Temple for most of the way there. It was a good long trip, almost all the way back to Ba Sing Si, but if it would help her former self get back in touch with Tin Ri, Azula could proudly make the journey.

Still, even as the drew nearer to their destination almost three weeks later, Azula still couldn't shake the slight jealousy she felt by being stranded on Appa with Aang and Katara all hours of the day.

They had set a date for the wedding, picked a spot for the marriage tattoos, and had seemed to come to inner and outer peace about all of their shortcomings and situations. They were happy. So why wasn't Azula?

"We should be there by sunset." Azula turned to hear Aang comment as he looked around at the different mountain ranges around them. Even though Zuko offered a map, Aang insisted he didn't need one. He had flown from the Fire Nation capital to Ba Sing Si before, and he had visited the Eastern Air Temple enough times in the past and in the present to known how to get there. "We just passed Chameleon Bay, so it'll only be a few more hours."

"Is it always this foggy around here?" Azula squinted, she couldn't see a thing with the high noon sun and the thick patches of fog surrounding everything. For early fall the mountain's air was pretty thick, and the humidity was only making the breezes casting over them suffocating rather than refreshing. Azula lifted a hand to her brow and whipped off some a few drops of moister.

"Yeah, everything's pretty soupy here, fall just started but the only thing that snaps the humidity around here is the dead of winter." Aang replied, though he leaned over the edge of the saddle with just a warm smile of nostalgia Azula couldn't help but smile. She turned away quickly though, chastising herself.

_Katara's right behind you, you idiot, get a grip on yourself. _Azula snapped at herself, only to hear a familiar snicker in the background.

_And I thought you were over the Avatar. _Her former self said in a chilling stab. _Honestly, of all people, you had to grow affections for him, he's not even your age!_

_So, Katara's the same age as me and she's marrying him. _Azula tried to defend herself, but what her former self was saying wasn't really the point. The point was that Aang was getting married and she needed to stop herself from feeling the way she did.

_He's like a brother to me and I'm like a sister to him and that's all! _Azula shouted in her mind.

_That's right, say it enough times and it'll definitely come true. _Her old self chided in sarcastically, but Azula only rolled her eyes.

_You know, since we're all making this trip for you, you should be a little nicer. If things work out you'll get to see Tin Ri again and you'll have me to thank for that. _Azula's former self didn't respond, but, then again, she didn't really expect her to. She was still so stubborn, and part of Azula wondered if her former self would ever learn.

But, still, if things _did_ work out then the old Azula would be in Tin Ri's hands, and Azula would finally be free to do something constructive.

Something that would help her to get over a certain someone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_So we came all this way for nothing?_ Azula could hear her formal self complain when they indeed did make it to the Eastern Air Temple, only to find no Pathik there. Azula breathed a labored sigh, turning towards Aang who only scratched his head.

"Well, I guess I couldn't expect him to still be here, but I really thought he would be."

"So what, we just leave?" Katara frowned. "Something here has to be able to help Azula, maybe there's some old air bender philosophy we can find here or something?"

"I guess that's better than nothing." Aang casted his gaze over to Azula, meeting it in a shaky blur of hope being unraveled. "Don't worry, Azula," he told her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We won't give up on your old self."

Azula could only swallow and nod. Why did he always have to do the 'hand-on-the-shoulder' thing? It drove her crazy, and the fact that he was slowly starting to become a taller height than her didn't help too much either. And when she gulped to swallow again, her mouth only ran dry.

Thankfully, Aang turned his attention to Katara at that point, as they both contemplated on what to do for a campsite.

"I could find a small tree to ignite since there's not too much fire wood around." Aang said casually.

"And I think I heard some waterfalls over there." Katara mentioned as well.

Azula simply stayed quiet while the building of camp went underway. Neither Aang nor Katara asked Azula to contribute given the emotional state she was in. All of sudden she felt fatigued and hopeless. Weeks of travel for nothing but a dead end in an empty, soupy temple. She leaned against Appa, comforted a tad by the beast's warm. Appa simply licked her, and although Azula hated being covered in bison saliva, she knew it was just Appa's way of showing he cared.

"Thanks Appa," Azula offered a weak smile, petting his fur. "Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"She offered, looking over at Aang and Katara milling about with camp only to stop to help out the other, which then resulted in them locking gazes lovingly…occasionally kissing….

Azula stood, walking away in discomfort and Appa followed.

"It's not that I'm not happy for Aang and Katara." Azula said aloud when she was a fair distance away from the tidying of the campsite. She wasn't sure if she was talking to Appa or her formal self, but either way one of them had to be listening. "I mean, I've come to terms with that fact that what I feel isn't possible, and I was okay for a while but it's just…" she shook her head vigorously, "I just need something to keep me motivated."

She roared out an exaggerated sigh and threw herself to a discarded stone near an opening to the temple. The gentle breeze coming from the breezeway was a nice contrast to the soupy air that made her brow moist and furrowed.

"And Zuko's always so busy with being the Fire Lord and trying to have a kid with Mai…." Azula sighed once again, the wind picking up her hair. "He couldn't even come with us."

"So much disharmony…." Azula heard a foreign voice in the background and her head immediately snapped up. She stood just as quickly, placing her feet and hands in a stance she had no idea what to do with, only to find that it was only an old man before her. She took a better look….

A _very_ old man.

"Um….hello?" Azula dropped her stance, quirking her head a little over and raising a brow.

The man only smiled, pacing a bit and getting a better look at her while he did so. "You are Azula. Princess of the Fire Nation, sister to Fire Lord Zuko and a friend of Avatar Aang. Or, at least, you are now…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Azula crossed her hands. "Time out, how do you know so much about me? I've never met you before in my life."

"Life can be full of surprise meetings, but the energies and presences that influence one's life can always be felt, even upon first instances."

Azula blinked. "Um…come again?"

The man laughed. "You came here to seek my guidance, yes?"

"Yes…" Azula answered slowly.

"Well then," the man sat and instinctively, Azula did the same. "Where should we start?"

"How about with names, you know mine, but I don't know yours." Azula said, a little more calmly than she expected.

"My name is Guru Pathik."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was an eerie feeling, knowing someone was reading you energy, but Azula simply swallowed let Guru Pathik stare at her intently with a steady palm on her forehead. Azula's former self was just as quiet as the examination went on, but Azula could feel both of their discomforts meshing together.

When he pulled back, there was a large frown on his face.

"Turbulence." He muttered.

"Turbulence?" Azula repeated, her frown matching his.

"You're a body made up of two clashing personalities. Two wants, needs, and destinies sharing one being."

Azula refused to make eyes contact at that point. It was a touchy subject, her and her other self. She would've much rather liked it if her and her former self were attached somehow yet still in separate bodies. But sharing a body, she could always hear someone else thoughts, feel someone else's feelings, and act as a puppet to someone else's intentions.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Azula asked, her voice small. "I know we need to separate, but…how?"

"There's only a small window of time that two separate minds can harbor in one body." Guru Pathik explained. "You can either endure the wait until one mind will completely take over once again in time, or you can force the split."

"I want her to be free…" Azula said. "I want both of us to be free. But—" she cast a look away towards the ground, unsure of the outcome of her thoughts. "—if I let her go…where _will_ she go?"

"The only place where bodiless souls go." Guru Pathik answered, looking upwards even as he spoke. Azula followed his motions, the stars and sky vast as it wrapped the temples in darkness.

"The spirit world…" Azula whispered.

"Azula!" Azula heard Aang and Katara's voice calling out to her. She turned, seeing Appa leading them over to where her and Guru Pathik resided. Azula had only been faintly aware than Appa has left, but apparently he went to go make sure Aang and Katara knew where she was.

"There you are, we were worried." Katara smiled, looking up slightly and blinked when she saw Guru Pathik sitting before Azula. "Um…?"

"You are here!" Aang exclaimed, running up to the Guru. "Long time no see."

"Indeed." Pathik nodded. "It took you a little longer to master the Avatar State, but all in good time to keep balance with the world."

Aang blushed in embarrassment at the thought, remembering just then that the last time he had seen Guru Pathik was when he took off in a mad dash to save Katara, leaving behind his Avatar duties and his chakras locked.

"I'd like to apologize for that, Guru Pathik." Aang bowed accordingly. "It was wrong of me to abandon my duties like that."

"No need to apologize." Pathik laughed. "An energy and influence as powerful as love can make us all do strange things." He cast a quick gaze over at Katara. "And I can see why," Pathik told Aang. "She's very beautiful."

Both Aang and Katara instantly colored, their burning cheeks showing even in the moonlight.

"But, I suppose it's not you we're here for this time." Pathik continued, turning back to Azula.

"Right." Aang's face grew serious. "Guru Pathik, we're looking for a way to free Azula's former personality from her body."

"And you have just the means to do so, Avatar Aang."

"Me?" Aang blinked.

"Yes, you have mastered energy bending, haven't you?"

"Well, I took away Ozai's bending if that's what you mean…" Aang looked away nervously. It was always a little unsettling how Guru Pathik knew _everything_. "But I don't see how that ability helps out here."

"Energy is more than just a person's bending, it's their spirit." Pathik answered.

"So you want me to…_bend_ Azula's old personality out of her body?" Aang recalled slowly.

"Is that even possible?" Katara inquired.

"Meditation is involved, clarity of mind, and we must go to someplace that's in close quarters with the spirit world." Pathik said. He stood, pointing to a tall mountain in the distance, the fog surrounding it made it hard to see where the tip was, but after staring for a while it was clear that the tip simply went up further into the soupy mist. "That mountain is the only one that resides both here and in the spirit world. Many air benders have come to this temple to feel it's energy and find enlightenment."

Aang's eyes widened at the mention of the mountain. He remember Iroh's retelling of his adventure in the spirit world and how Fēng told him of the grandmother Avatar spirit Holo who lived on the mountain that resided both in the physical and spiritual world. He gulped, the reason so many air benders made the long trek here those hundred years ago all seemed so clear to him.

"And we're in luck," Guru Pathik smiled widely. "Because the fall equinox is upon us, a perfect time to correct matters such as these."

"I'll do it," Aang said determinately, balling his hands into a tight fist and locking eyes with Azula. "I'll do whatever it takes to help Azula…both Azulas."

Azula stayed quiet, a slight pang of disbelief still churning through her, but as she looked around, Katara, Aang, Guru Pathik, and even Appa, all surrounding and vowing to help her even after the horrible things her former self had done, it almost made her eyes water.

"Then tomorrow it is…" Azula stood. "We'll send my former self to the spirit world."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki felt like it was a miracle she didn't faint right then and there.

All of a sudden, after all that time apart—months and months of waiting—Sokka appeared at her door in the wee hours of the night, tired and looking as if he'd walked a pilgrimage. He stumbled forward a little in the small pile of luggage pooling around him before he flashed her a crooked smile, a small huff of a laugh escaping his lungs.

He hadn't changed a bit.

"H-hey there Suki," He said wistfully. "Long time no see."

"Long time no see….?" Suki trailed in disbelief that Sokka had really just said 'long time no see' after everything. "_Long time no see_!" She repeated once more, though this time her tone was lavish with anger the red in her face and fire in her eyes far exceeding her fatigue and surprise.

She stepped closer to him, her arms out wide but not for the embrace Sokka was halfway expecting. Instead she hit him repeatedly, though there was not as much fire in her hits than there was in her eyes Sokka knew her intent was not to physically hurt him. But, really, what else _had_ he been expecting Suki to after all those months without contact?

In the midst of her repeated lashings Sokka caught one of her hands, holding it steadily in an attempt the at least let her hear him out.

"Suki…" he said, his voice suddenly shaky and small. He pulled her fist up to his lips, gently and almost barely placing a kiss to it. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her skin. "I never should've let you leave, I-I should've begged you to stay."

Suki blushed, turning her head in a long twirl of defiant hair so she wouldn't face him. Not because she was too mad to look at him, but because she didn't want her to see him blinking back the tears of happiness she felt at the moment.

"You did beg me to stay…" Suki mentioned lightly.

"Fine, then I should've just made you stay." Sokka replied without think. Once realizing what he said Sokka braced himself for another hit, but Suki only let out a breath of a laugh before releasing her own hand and turning her back completely to him, still blinking heavily.

"You know you can't make me do anything, Sokka." Suki laughed again. "You couldn't make me stay…you couldn't make me change my mind." She looked down at her stomach, patting it's flatness gently. "You couldn't stop me from having Rentin."

"Rentin…?" Sokka corked a brow.

Another laugh Suki emitted before she turned in a twirl of fabric, her eyes finally releasing the tears she stubbornly held back. But, all at once, she didn't care anymore.

Suki reached out for Sokka, taking his hand in hers. It still felt the same, after all that time, the toughness of his skin was welcomed by her hand, her gentler than usual hand.

"Come see him…" Suki beckoned Sokka and immediately lead him down the hallway. Sokka's luggage, still in the doorway, forgotten.

"Come see who? Suki, what are you talking about?" His loud questioning was met with Suki's finger on his lips silencing him.

"Shush," Suki whispered, "You'll wake him up."

"Wake _who_ up?"

But Suki didn't answer. She simply opened the door to Rentin's room, Satsuki inside gently rocking a small baby boy in his arms.

Sokka knew Suki had siblings, and could easily pass the child—Rentin—as one of her many siblings. But there was one trait about _this_ baby that Sokka notice that made him gulp and sweat with realization.

The big brown eyes that stared up at Sokka were no question Suki's. But the dark tanned skin that wrapped around the brown eyes….

That was no question _his_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Azula sat at the edge of the temple, her feet dangling over the edge at the soupy fog beneath her. But just beyond that fog was Holo's mountain. The single most spiritual place on earth, even more so than the spirit oasis in the North Pole. And that was where it was all going to happen tomorrow.

Where she would finally split from the mindset bindings of her former self and become one body all to her own.

It was a chilling thought, and even in the humidity of the soup Azula felt shivers.

_Sentimental, huh? _Azula's former self said, her voice a strange echo in her mind. _I suppose you've grown on me as well. Though, in my defense, I've had to put up with you a lot longer than you have with me._

_Well, I am you conscience after all. _Azula smiled. _And I hardly call all of those years of me being in your mind as 'putting up with me'. You never listened anyways…_

_We both put up with each other. Does that seem fair? _The former Azula sighed in a huff. Her patience still thin.

_Fair enough. _Azula settled. _But, let's not argue tonight. It's our last night together after all. _

_Don't go getting all sentimental about it, we've both played the roles required of us and now it's time to separate. _

_You know, I don't even get why you try and hide it, Azula._ Azula laughed inwardly, shaking her head towards her former self. _I can feel your feelings. I know you're just as sad as I am. _

_So what if I am?_ The former Azula countered in fury. _I do feel some things, you know._

_I know. I know you feel a lot more than you lead on. _Azula looked off into the distance, taking a deep breath and soaking up the emotion the other Azula felt within her.

Fear, sadness, relief, and joy…

Joy towards her soon-to-be reunion.

It filled her with a swell of happiness as well, a gladly welcomed succumb to inner mindsets that weren't her own turbulent thoughts.

_I'll miss you…_

Azula snapped her head up when she heard a faint whisper in the back of her mind from her former self.

_What was that? _Azula asked.

_Nothing! _The former Azula screamed, and Azula knew there was no chance of her repeating it. Still, though, she smiled. Once was enough, and there was no reason to think differently. Especially when dealing with her stubborn inner Azula.

She let out a breathed laugh as her lips curled into a smile. A gentle breeze whipped across the ledge that came directly from Holo's Mountain. The air around there just seemed so much clearer and lighter. A just staring at it made a weight lift right from Azula's shoulders.

Two weights, in fact.

So as her hair tasseled lightly through the remains of the breeze before the soupy displeasure returned Azula felt it right to let her words carry in the lightness and clarity.

_I'll miss you too…._

**One more main chapter and then an epilogue chapter guys…we're almost there. **

**Next chapter we've got Azula and Aang trying to free the old Azula and we finally get to see Suki and Sokka have "the talk". And seeing that Rentin is already born, they'll have plenty to talk about. **

**Review Reponses:**

**Thamker: Well, you didn't have to wait long for this chapter, so yay! And the Toph/Katara part was my favorite to write as well, though I spent the longest on it. It was re-written so many times but I wanted to make it perfect. And thank you for my 'yay points', I'm glad you like my writing so much, but it's lovely readers like you that making writing truly enjoyable for me. **

**Kimjuni2: haha, thank you!**

**Private LL Church: Yeah, I love those leisurely scenes after battle/serious chapters. It's mentally relaxing for pretty much everyone. And I'm glad you're enjoying the last few chapters, I know I am. **

**Queen of Swag: Yeah, almost, but not yet. Aang and Katara will remain the only ones who haven't had sex until they're married. And, yeah, there's always been a kind of love triangle between Aang, Katara, and Azula, but it's obvious that Kataang wins that battle. **

**Hmweasley: Thanks, I figured everyone would like the scene between Aang and Katara, and I really wanted to get them back to that 'love bird' stage they were in at the beginning of the story. As for Azula, her storyline will be resolved in the next chapter.**

**Jacob Underwood: Thank you! But I can't tell you what the outcome of the Sukka conversation will be, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. **

**Thunder Kitten: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the Kataang (I think everyone did). Though I don't want to give anything away, Sokka/Suki won't be as mushy, it'll have a sense of seriousness to it. And as for Mai…no spoilers. **

**Kataanger476: Haha, thank you, I'm glad the chapter was beastly. And, yes, the main conflict is solved, but there's still loose ends in character plotlines that need to be tied, so these last few chapters are still stock filled with goodness. Also, you're the 900****th**** reviewer! Yay! Congrats! (I think you've been a 100****th**** reviewer before). But, I always award the 100****th**** reviewers with a prize to ask me anything they want in regards to the story. Since the story is almost over, I can imagine you really don't want to be spoiled about plotlines, but if there's anything else you'd like to ask me about past plotlines, preferences, or even the future of FWR, feel free to ask me in a PM.**

**Katsumara: Haha, that's quite alright, I'm glad you enjoy my writing so much, it makes writing 60+ chapter worth it. And yeah, the steaminess was turned on pretty quickly, but I feel there was a lot of build up between those two, there has been a lot going on and they've had no time to…um…'vent'. And Aang's pretty good at self control, but we all know how hard it is for him to hold off. He probably slapped himself silly afterwards wondering why he didn't just go for it XD. As for Azula, I really glad people have warmed up to her so much, she's pretty much my favorite character to write for, so I'm happy her story is turning out how I planned. And, I don't wanna spoil the Sukka-ness, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Millergirlxx9: Thank you, I enjoyed the last chapter as well, those leisurely chapters after the big scenes are always relaxing to write. And, yes, I had time to update this week, so yay!**

**Kataang4ever14: Thank you, I loved the ending scene as well, it was my second favorite to write, next to the Katara/Toph conversation. **

**Nedslovesya: Yay! Thank you!**

**Supremedsi: Thank you, I'm glad you think my story is "book 4" material. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! With the story winding down, every review counts, so if you're a long time reader who's simply never reviewed get your one review in before the story is over. I don't bite, I promise XD. **

**Oh, and mucho thanks (gracias?) to all of you guys for getting me past 900 reviews! I officially reached my goal for the end this story by breaking the 900 barrier, and it's all thanks to you guys for sticking with me!**

**Next Chapter: At Last**


	68. At Last

**Oh, BlackRose, another week off. Tsk tsk. **

**Okay, to be "technical" this is the last chapter of the story in chronicle. To be un-technical there is still an epilogue chapter that takes place after this one, so I suppose there was no point to this comment in general…hmmm…**

**So, here's what it all boils down to: we had two main conflicts throughout the story which would, of course, be the Black Jade plotline and then the Spiritual Natural Disasters/Tower Republic conflict. Both of which are solved. Then, we had the main character conflicts of Mai and Zuko getting married at trying to have a child, Sokka and Suki dealing with Suki's pregnancy, Katara and Aang dealing with Katara's former infertility, Toph and Yuexi trying to build their new relationship, and Azula dealing with her former personality still sharing a body with her. **

**So far, only the Kataang and Toexi conflicts have really ended, we're still waiting for news on Mai and Zuko's baby making status, Sokka and Suki to have their talk, and Azula to finally be free from her former personality. It seems like a lot to cover in only two chapters, but we're on the downside of pretty much everything, so I do promise that all the questions you have about these three character arcs will be answered in the next two chapters. **

**So, I won't waste any more time with a long author's note, onwards to the second to last chapter….!**

Chapter Sixty-Eight: At Last

Everything was unfamiliar about it. The way it felt, the way it smelled, the way her stomach and lungs churned as if they couldn't handle air this crisp and holy.

It was the kind of air the former Azula would have to get used to.

The next day, Aang, Katara, Guru Pathik and Azula woke up early on the fall equinox morning to make the fly over to Holo's mountain and when they arrived it was evident enough that it was something unworldly and holy.

There was a certain hollowness that captivated Azula as she stepped off Appa and onto the ground, even the smell of the rocky earth beneath her filled her senses to the brim with an evanescent sensation.

They stopped on a low elevated cliff side, for Guru Pathik said that it would be too dangerous to brave the topsides of the mountain. Not because it was too long of a trek, but because any mountain so spiritually connected to grandmother Holo herself was to be left to people only making their way towards the spirit world.

Katara sat on the side, watching carefully as Aang and Azula meditated just as Guru Pathik has showed them, legs crossed, hands clasped together, and minds and hearts open.

"_Before you are able to cross, your minds and bodies must be in perfect sync, down to every breath you take."_ Guru Pathik told them, and they obeyed as best they could.

Still, though, it took most of the morning and way into the afternoon to achieve. One off breath and the process could be disrupted.

Aang often wondered why it would take such intense mediation when he stripped Ozai of his bending without any preamble. But he supposed taking away someone's bending wasn't the same as completely ripping a whole separate personality and being out of someone's mind…as odd as it sounded. He squeezed Azula's hands harder and took a deep breath along with her. He noticed, though, that hers was shakier than his.

_We have to be completely in sync for this to work Azula, _Aang transferred his thoughts as best as he could. _Don't be nervous. _

_I'm trying…_was all she could return, and she screwed her eyes shut more and more.

Oddly enough, it was the former Azula and Aang that were syncing the most at the moment. Azula's former self was more than eager to cooperate and make it to the spirit world, and Aang of course, would do anything to help. But as for Azula, a sudden feeling of loneliness. She's be alone after this was all said and done.

Even if her former self was less-than-ideal company, in moments of seclusion and regret, Azula's former self had been the voice she called to, the one she could always talk to no matter what the situation was. Zuko and Mai were preoccupied, and as were Aang and Katara. Even Toph and Yuexi and Sokka were off pursuing their romances. What was left for Azula if she no longer had her former self?

And it was that thought alone that left one speck of unbalance in the whole process.

The fact that Azula wouldn't let go.

_You're messing up the process…_the former Azula snipped. _Why aren't you cooperating? _

_I….I don't want to be alone, I can't be. I'm not going to be!_

_Stop being a little child! _The former Azula screamed. _How would you feel if you were me? Trapped in a body that you have no control over, locked away and unable to be with the only few people who….who care about you? _

_I have been you! _Azula screamed as well. _Much longer than you've been me. _

_Then why won't you let us both finally be our own person?_

There was a pause, and Azula could feel her former self rooting around her in mind, searching for reasons and answers.

_Why are you scared? _The former Azula finally asked, obviously finding what she was looking for.

_I told you, _Azula breathed, her voice smaller than a whisper. _I don't want to be alone…._

_So you'd rather us be puppets to each other's intentions? _The former Azula challenged, her voice icy compared to Azula small voice.

_Puppets…._Azula sighed. Yesterday, the thought of finally breaking free filled Azula with so much relief it was unbearable, but now…

Would she really like it better for her former self to stay just so she wouldn't be alone?

_We can't sync with the Avatar unless you get it together._ The formerAzula snapped. Azula swallowed, feeling Aang's awareness floating lightly in and out of hers. He was probably only getting snatches of Azula's worry and fear, but for him to take her former self away he had to be completely within her awareness just as her previous self was.

_But…_

_Look, I said I'd miss you last night, didn't I?_ Azula let out a sigh of her own.

_Yes, _Azula nodded.

_And I meant it. _There was a pause. _But we both can't keep going on like this. We can't keep this battle for control up any longer, it's time to let go and part ways…_

_But…_

_You won't be alone…_the former Azula reassured her, in a tone that was completely foreign to both of them. The former Azula was sincere, grateful, soft-voiced, and—for the first time—soft-hearted.

In a range outside of Azula's real senses she felt a third hand clasp over hers. Her former self's hand tightly grasping her own hand.

_I'll always be here with you even if you don't realize it. We've been together too long for something like distance to come between us. _

Azula laughed sadly at the slightly sarcastic tone in her former self's last words towards her before there was a unification between them.

It was an amazing thing. The very second Azula released a breath of defeat and finally allowing herself to let go she felt Aang's awareness enter hers.

_Are you ready….? _He asked her.

_As ready as I will be…._

_She's ready, _the former Azula's voice swayed in as well. _And so am I…Avatar._

Aang gulped a little, the last time he had seen Azula was when she was being hauled off to the Hoi-Ten mental facility, kicking and screaming but most definitely in defeat. Aang quickly shook the thoughts from his mind, though. It wasn't the time or place for it, and he was sure the former Azula would be able to register those thoughts if she hadn't already.

No need messing up the balance.

Azula felt Aang and her former self's hands grip her tightly, and together, all three of them took one even and freeing breath before they all finally let go.

Aang and Azula stood, eyes still closed and awareness elsewhere than the physical world as they tottered between earth and threshold of the spirits.

Aang placed his hands on Azula, one on her forehead and another on her heart, claiming her former personality for his own grasp. Azula gulped as she felt the same eerie feeling she experienced in the spirit world.

There was a heaviness that welt up inside her as she swallowed, and her breath was ringing in her ears before she realized it wasn't her breath…it was her former self's breath. She was splitting and Azula could feel it.

There was no turning back at that point, any misconnection in the sync could permanently damage them both, so Azula remained calm, allowing herself to only focus on saying goodbye while she still could.

And, once again, there was one single moment when she felt as if she were two people, two separate bodies occupying one space with two heartbeats, breaths, and minds.

_I'll see you later, Azula…_the former Azula said before Azula could feel her hand coming out of hers, breaking free, and reaching for Aang's grasp.

Azula could feel her lip tremble and her need to hold on, but she resisted. Tear fell from her eyes before she smiled sadly. She needed and wanted to say so many things. Things she hadn't realized she had been putting off saying until that very moment, but it was simply too late then. So, instead, she exhaled the only thing she could think of for last words spilling with her breath.

_Say hello to Tin Ri for me! _She called out before she was struck back with a jolt, Aang's hands slowly came from off of her, and with it he took her former self with him.

The former Azula was ripped out, a slight scream was emitted from them both as Aang opened his eyes, expecting to be back in the physical world but realized he was still at the threshold. The former Azula floated above him, her hands still clasping his lightly. She gazed deeply into his eyes, and certain searching movement in them and her lips drew tightly together in seriousness.

Aang stayed frozen, it was a chilling gaze, to say the least, and he swallowed before the former Azula closed her eyes, let out a breath, and made something that must've resembled a smile towards Aang.

_Thank you…_She said before she finally let go of her own accord. She floated towards a faint figure in the distance, a godly woman in flowing clothes and hair that rippled crisper than the waves of the first ocean. She turned and gave a light smile towards Aang before reaching for the former Azula's hand, leading her to regions unknown. Aang didn't need too long to realize that—for the simple fact that it would make sense—it was Holo he saw, the Grand Avatar spirit.

_Good work, my son. _Holo's voice rang within Aang's ears and he watched with wide eyes before light exploded behind his eyes that slowly returned him to the awareness of the physical world.

Both he and Azula fainted as per the shock and exertion and Guru Pathik and Katara were there to catch them before the awakened. Both of their eyes heavy, but Azula's were still filled with unshed tears. Even in the blur of her watery vision, though, Azula lunged herself forward, hugging Aang tightly.

"She's gone isn't she?" Azula asked in a panicked cry. Aang's lips only trembled as he held her closer, nodding into her shoulder. Azula's breath hitched when she felt Katara join the hug as well, the warmth and comfort of having friends around her was more than enough.

"It's alright…" Aang reassured her, stroking her back calmly as she leaned her head against his. "She's free now….you both are."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki could only laugh at the shocked look on Sokka's face. His mouth hung open and his pupils dilated so quickly even Rentin looked a little shocked. Sokka must've opened his mouth ten times before he let out a single squeak, then went right back to being shocked.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence huh?" Satsuki stood as he placed Rentin back in his crib and walked over to Sokka, a protective gleam in his eyes. He jabbed an accusing finger against Sokka's chest. "You think you can just leave my sister hanging to have this baby alone and then just waltz back like nothing's wrong?"

"Satsuki!" Suki growled.

"What? This is kind of crap guys pull on mom and I'm not going to let it start happening to you, Suki." Satsuki said firmly. His tight gaze never leaving Sokka's.

"Just go tell mom we have company, alright? I'll handle this." Suki grazed her brow and shook her head, pointing towards the doorway to let Satsuki out. Not before he could give Sokka one last, 'I'm watching you look' of course.

Sokka, for the most part, though, was still standing in shock. His awareness was toward the crib where Rentin lay, making small noises and reaching up as Suki approached. She picked him up softly and smiled, kissing his nose.

"S-S-Suki…that's…..?" Sokka mumbled as his voice cracked.

"Rentin," Suki said softly. "Your _son_ Rentin."

Sokka let out a breath, though whether it was of fear or relief he was uncertain. "My son…" he repeated just as quietly. He tentatively reached out for Suki and Rentin, but stopped himself mid-stride, recoiling instead.

"How…how long…?" Sokka began.

"A little over a month," Suki said, though her smiling gaze was towards Rentin. The baby giggled at Suki's affections. Sokka, for one, couldn't help but smile then as well. Seeing Suki so enthralled in the baby, cuddling and kissing him, it was a pleasant change of pace, especially since the last time Sokka saw her the gaze she wore was cold, and her attitude was just as icy.

The month's time in which Sokka hadn't been there to witness the birth of his own son didn't even cross his mind…not when Suki wore that smile on her face.

He stepped closer to them, still not reaching forward but wanting a better look. Rentin squirmed and yawned, whatever spell that had awakened him in the middle of the night quickly fading and the baby's need to sleep was fluttering over his eyes. He looked so much like Sokka it scared him, even the expressions in his brown eyes matched him somehow.

And matched his mother.

"Rentin's a little warrior," Suki smiled, rocking him gently. "Just like his father."

"Just like his mother, too." Sokka smiled as well.

"Well, his mother," Suki emphasized, placing Rentin back in the crib and trying not to notice Sokka's slight depression of features as she did so. She continued nonetheless. "Has something to say."

Sokka stood at attention, eyes focused and ears open.

"Yeah?" He said casually, though.

Suki let out a breath, carefully taking Sokka's hand and leading him over to the corner window. The night was bleak and damp outside, and in the blue void of sky and black ocean there was a misty film surrounding everything, the small crack in the window filling the air with the salty mist surrounding the island. Sokka breathed it in heavily, it smelled almost as if the whole island had been bathed in sea water.

"Still smells like ocean water, huh?" Suki sighed.

"Yeah…" Sokka nodded lingeringly, still looking out at the misty black of the night. "Is it almost time for high tide or something?"

"We were a coast that got hit by the tsunamis." Suki blurted out in a dulled voice, her eyes, too, were transfixed on the viewless view before her, but she chewed her lip in anxiety, waiting for him to respond.

Sokka opened and closed his mouth many times before pulling his eyes to look at her, and then at Rentin's crib. He didn't know what led him to the conclusion he was going towards but for whatever he had a feeling that Rentin's birth and the tsunami Suki mentioned were related. He reached forward to place a hand on her shoulder—just has he used to—but he stopped himself. This wasn't like the old days, he kept telling himself. Baby or not, there was a still a wall between them.

"That was Rentin's birthday, too." Suki turned to face Sokka with a sad smile. "Go figure."

"How in the world did you manage having a child when there was a tsunami hitting?" Sokka scrunched his face. He had a hard enough time figuring out how Yin had her baby—Hope—the the middle of nowhere on their way to Ba Sing Si what seemed like forever ago…but in the middle of a tsunami?

"It's not like I could 'hold it in'." Suki smirked, obviously making reference to Sokka's thinking during the same past event. Sokka sighed and looked back over at Rentin, the crib was quiet with only the sound of soft breathing.

"I think…." Suki began, her hand making a tight grip as she grabbed the sill of the window. "I think that's when I was definitely sure."

"Sure of what?" Sokka blinked.

Suki only breathed a laugh, shaking her head before meeting his darting gaze. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the candles…and the light of the moon.

"Sure that I _really_ wanted to raise Rentin with you."

And once again, Sokka opened and closed his mouth multiple times.

"The whole time I could only think about you." Suki laughed to herself, continuing since Sokka was at a loss for words. "How much I wanted you there, and—" another laugh "—how much I wanted to see that goofy look on your face when Rentin was finally born."

Sokka gulped.

"Because of me you missed all of that. And I'll always regret it."

Then Sokka's eyes turned dark. Shock and confusion quickly faded into black pupils surrounding a crystal blue turned stormy.

"So when I asked you to marry me," he swallowed, "and you said no because you thought I was just asking because you were pregnant…"

Now it was Suki's turn to be silent.

"Do you regret that?" Sokka asked deeply, soon matching Suki's position against the sill, every unnerved emotion coming out in his white knuckled grip on the sill.

"Yes…" Suki responded quietly. Too quietly.

"Was it just because you were alone that you want me around now?" Sokka asked her. His voice wasn't raised, but his eyes…they seemed to yell more than his mouth did. "Just a helping hand?"

"N-no, Sokka, it's not like that at all!" Suki shook her head violently. She had made up her mind, that much was certain, and she wasn't about to let him think any differently. "I never stopped loving you Sokka, not even when I left."

"Well you said you needed time." Sokka said.

"And you needed it too." Suki added.

Sokka shook off the comment though. "So what's your choice?" He asked instead. "My choice was clear Suki, it was always clear and it hasn't changed, Rentin is my responsibility just as much as he is yours and I'm ready to be a father because I love my son." His jaw clenched, as if his next words were causing him physical pain to come out. "You can't keep me from being in Rentin's life or your life….I'm going to be a father to Rentin, Suki…but what am I going to be to you?"

"But I already said…" Suki trialed, her voice sounded desperate. It was obvious enough that she didn't want the conversation. She wanted it to be easy and immediately agreeable. But Sokka had spent too much time worrying and doubting himself for her to get off the hook so easily.

"You said you wanted to raise Rentin with me. That doesn't mean that you have to love me…..or that you have to marry me." Sokka reached into his pocket then, digging his finger deep. The betrothal necklace he'd made for Suki was still there, he'd carried it with him all this time and had every intention to give it to her. But now he was feeling righteous, empowered. He had a son and he had a broken heart towards the mother of his own child.

Suki was silent, her breath shaky and her eyes darting. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it, but at the point she was at, having Sokka back was all she cared about. She had never figured as what, though. She chewed her lip in cogitation, her lashes burying her eyes in thought but also trying to avoid Sokka's burning gaze.

"Which is it, Suki?" He pressed, and Suki most definitely felt the weight of his words.

More silence.

"Suki…?"

"I don't know." Suki answered truthfully. Her facial features winced, as if she was expecting to be hit, or if just saying the words were meeting the equivalent to being hit.

Sokka released a breath, it was deep, warm, and even with the distance between them Suki felt it against her skin. She remembered that breath and it made her lips crack a smile.

"But," she stated firmly. "I want to find out, I _will_ find out. I want to raise Rentin with you, Sokka, and I want to eventually find out whether or not we still belong together."

Suki wasn't sure if the grin Sokka made was certainly a smile, but when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the betrothal necklace he had bought for her months ago, she knew that it was, for sure, a smile of—perhaps no gratitude—but relief.

He splayed his hands open, revealing the necklace fully to her and nudging it forward. Suki was a little confused at the gesture though, and she raised a brow.

"But, I thought we agreed I wouldn't have it until we decided we were ready to be married?"

"Neh," Sokka shrugged, walking towards her and gently typing the necklace around her neck. "Let's make this be kind of a promise necklace."

Suki gave him a confused look, but there was no denying the sparkle in her eyes. "A promise to stay together, no matter what we are to each other." And Suki's confusion faded from her features.

Neither of them were sure what would've happened next if Rentin hadn't begun crying again, and Suki immediately ripped her locked gaze away from Sokka's to tend to him. She fluttered around Rentin busily, getting him a blanket and checking his diaper to make sure he didn't need changing. And Sokka still couldn't help but smile again. The snap of anger still tingled deep within him, but it seemed to fade still as he watched Suki be a mother.

Suki turned towards him sometime later, a grin on her lips and Rentin squirming in her arms.

"What?" Sokka asked lightly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well, Rentin is your son." Suki said cheeringly. "You should at least hold him."

Sokka gulped. He had been avoiding the contact, avoiding it for so long since he got there, but the nervousness was creeping back up on him as Suki passed the baby into his arms and the weight of everything she had to carry was suddenly on his grasp as well.

Finally, they were sharing the burden.

Rentin's eyes squeezed tightly before opening, the slightest glimmer of brown against brown skin clasping Sokka's heart and making his eyes water.

_His_ son.

No matter what he and Suki were, what they weren't, what they could be, and what they could never be, it was all worth it if it meant feeling the accomplishment and satisfaction Sokka felt right at that moment. To finally feel like a father with a real purpose to live. Because he had made a life. He and Suki had made a life together.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Sakura dolled over the scene before her as she stood in the hallway with Satsuki and Kako. Two dotting parents finally making a steady agreement to take care of the life that had created.

"It's good to finally meet you, Sokka," Kako reached out her hand, shaking Sokka's firmly with a motherly grin. "Welcome to the family."

"Yeah, well…" Satsuki chided softly, his head turning sharply west. "Just make sure you don't leave my sister again or I'll hunt you down like the eel-hound you ar—"

"Satsuki!" Suki yelled, and not for the first time, of course.

Sokka, though, could only laugh as Sakura shook her head at her bickering older siblings, Kako smiled in some kind of elated denial, Suki and Satsuki quarreled, and Rentin cried softly in his arms from all the commotion.

"Welcome to the family," Sokka repeated Kako's words softly to himself, but still couldn't shake his smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What?" Zuko's eyes widened at the news Azula had just told him. She, Aang, and Katara had returned to the capital just moments prior, but Azula just couldn't keep what happened from him. She jumped off of Appa quickly, running up to hug Zuko tightly, sobbing into his shoulder and telling him that his sister had gone to spirit world.

At first, Zuko refused to believe that for all this time Azula really had her former self trapped within her and that Aang literally ripped the previous personality out and sent it to the spirit world, but when even Katara confirmed its legitimacy he knew that there must've been a trending truth to it.

Mai, surprisingly, didn't seem too astonished by the fact. She just smiled and offered Azula comfort of her own.

"If you ever get a chance to talk to her again," Mai told her softly. "Just tell her I hope she's happy…wherever she is."

Azula could only smile and nod. Honestly, even with her former self's claim that they'd always be connected she didn't know if she'd ever get a chance to speak with her again. Such connections to the spirit world certainly weren't kept in humans, unless they were Aang…or her uncle, she supposed.

But if her uncle Iroh had accomplished it, then why couldn't she? Even Guru Pathik said spiritual enlightenment was achievable by everyone.

"For now, how about we all just be glad it's all over." Aang stepped in, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Azula's here with us now, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Zuko smiled widely, his arms opening to let Azula into another hug. "I'm glad you're here, Azula."

Azula could only smile into his shoulder, hugging her older brother even closer.

"I'm glad I'm here too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a whole month before Katara received an letter from Sokka, saying he and Suki were coming to capital with big news.

The efforts towards the smaller towers were still in the early planning stages, and weren't to be constructed until later. The clean-up and re-location effort in Ba Sing Si, on the other hand, was the main priority, and there was still much to do.

Even though everyone was expecting Aang to be there, he made it a goal for himself to avoid unnecessarily being involved, and besides…he had a wedding to plan.

Azula had spent much of her time with Zuko and Mai, and even in her time back she had reclaimed her title as princess, a new and gloriously refined princess with a jaunt in her step and a burning will in her heart. Her eyes still closed in meditation, though. For many weeks Azula contemplated on ways of connecting with the spirit world, finding a way. She too, wanted this connection to the spirit world her uncle and Aang spoke of, and as the days rolled it was becoming more and more evident that Azula wouldn't find it in the Fire Nation.

As for Toph and Yuexi…they were still Toph and Yuexi. And, fortunately for Toph, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. They still talked endlessly, they still joked, she still laughed when he was startled at how she could 'see' him sneaking up on her. She'd still punch his arm, he'd still wince and say that he knows that's just her way of showing affection, They'd still practice archery and earth bending together, and they still were awkward about being intimate. It only made Toph sigh in content to say the least. Awkward and in love…just the way she wanted it.

"Are they almost here yet?" Toph blurted out as she sprung up from dozing off tucked in Yuexi's arm. The hour was late as they all sat around the lounging area of the palace, waiting for Suki and Sokka to arrive simply because the letter they sent said they'd be there that day.

"We have _no_ way of knowing that Toph, we can't track the airship they're on." Aang groaned.

"Man, where are Gan Mo and Hazuki when you need them?" Toph joked silently, earning a slight snicker from Yuexi and a glare from Aang.

"Toph, this really isn't the time for—" Katara said tiredly, slumping against Aang, and simply speaking in a slurred rasp to keep herself awake. But she was cut off, though, by Toph placing her feel firmly on the ground, perking up as if she sensed something.

"Wait," Toph got everyone's attention. "They're here!"

"Really?" Azula chimed in.

"Yes…they're…they're all here." Toph answered slowly.

"All?" Katara echoed.

"Yeah and they…" Toph's eyes widened with a smirk. "No way." She didn't say any more than that before she sprang to her feet and dashed out of the lounge, the confused and curious others following hot on her heels.

None of them, though, were expecting to see Sokka and Suki enter with a two-and-a-half month old baby in Sokka's arms. Even in the late hour, the baby looked wide awake and smiled in a giggle at all the new faces.

"Don't worry, Rentin's a social one." Sokka grinned from ear to ear as his opening line, his features beaming with pride.

Katara was the first to run up excitingly towards her brother giving him and Rentin a tight hug before turning her attention to Suki.

"I'm glad you're back," Katara said softly, her eyes and tone seemed as if they were going to spiteful, but instead, she simply smiled, looking over at Rentin as he giggled.

"So, Rentin's your name, huh." Katara hugged the baby tightly. "Oh, you're so cute."

As everyone else congregated around the pair Aang stood beside Sokka, a heavy hand on his should and exchanged smile that spoke a thousand words.

"Congratulations on the baby." Aang said softly.

"Congratulations on the wedding." Sokka replied back, just as softly.

"How'd you know?" Aang asked with wide eyes, the news of Katara and Aang picking a date on their wedding was well known to Zuko, Mai, Azula, Toph, and Yuexi, but he had yet to tell Sokka.

"Come on, Aang, don't you know it by now…?" Sokka winked, looking around him as Suki now held Rentin for the others to see. "Older brothers know everything."

"I guess I did forget," Aang shook his head in a grin. "But only for a second." He shared Sokka's gaze around their friends, everyone was together, enjoying a pleasant surprise despite the late hour. But most noticeably he saw the change in Sokka's step, his eyes, and his smile. He was finally back to the old Sokka everyone knew. The one who was happy and full of pride. "It's good to have you back…" Aang took a look at Suki as well, remembering her displaced demeanor the last time he had seen her. This time, though, she glowed with the same inner light Sokka has regained. "All three of you." Aang concluded.

Sokka breathed out laugh and put an arm around Aang's shoulders.

"Yeah….it's good to be back."

**Awww, is anyone else getting teary-eyed? Haha, I'm just kidding. **

**Epilogue chapter is coming next…but it's also the final chapter of Fire War Renaissance, so I can assured you guys that it'll be here next week. Unless I get into some kind of life threatening accident I will bring the chapter to you at 8:00pm next Friday (and, yes, you can quote me on that). **

**I'll save the sappy goodbye note for the end, but I do have somewhat good news. Even though chapter 69 is the last chapter of the story I will be posting an extra chapter 70 as a F.A.Q (frequently asked questions) type of chapter. I've noticed a lot of you have asked me some questions in you reviews over the years, so I felt I'd compile all of those questions into a kind of interview-like chapter. So, if you have any questions about past plotlines, inspirations, the future of FWR, etc. that you'd like to see answered in the bonus chapter 70 feel free to ask in a review or in a PM. And, people, please don't all of you ask me if there will be a sequel or not, I **_**will **_**answer that question in chapter 70 already, so think of something…"more creative" to ask. **

**It's just a F.A.Q bonus chapter is something that I've never seen done before in a fanfic, and something I always would've liked to have seen in some of my favorite fanfics, so I figured why not have some fun in ending the story? **

**Review Responses:**

**Katsumara: Haha, "George" I haven't heard that in a while. And I'm actually pretty pleased with how I ended the Sukka. I didn't want to make overly sappy and too unrealistic because I think they still need time before they're back to where they used to be. But it has just the right amount of satisfaction to it. And hopefully you enjoyed the Azula/Azula end…there's sill one more piece to the puzzle before we finally know what Azula's up to, but that'll be revealed next chapter. And it's only one more chapter now, so start believing it XD.**

**Hmweasley: I hope you enjoyed the Azula and the Sukka, I know I enjoyed writing them. I really wanted to go for realistic (well, realistic in the Avatar world) ending for Sukka and Azula's plots. **

**Kataanger476: Haha, yes, you are lucky. You have the magic reviewer's touch! Well thank you so much for the praises, and I agree with you, the story has grown so much since I even chapter 30, but we've still got one more chapter left!**

**Private LL Church: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, I actually had a blast writing this one, so I hope it showed and transferred to the readers as well. I feel like it was a realistic ending that didn't overly fluff everything. **

**Slop Doggy: I know, I still can't fathom life without having to update this, but hey, it has been four years. But thank you, I'm glad you consider my story "popular", that's quite an accomplishment for me to achieve. **

**Kataang4ever14: Awww, you're gonna make me start tearing up! Thank you for that lovely review and—at the risk of sounding overly sappy—it's really having so many wonderful readers than made coming back to this story possible even when I took months and months….and months off. It's was a great journey for me to take!**

**Kimjuni2: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed Azula smi-end in this chapter as well. There's still one more thing to reveal about what Azula's up to, which will, of course be in the next chapter. **

**Thamker: Well hopefully the Sukka ending was happy enough for you. I really wanted a realistic ending for those two but still had a happy level of satisfaction, they still have problems, and it'll be a while before they can get back to where they were, but they're both willing to try and that's all that matters. As for the 'new Azula" finding love, well we'll have to wait until next chapter to see where her future is going. **

**Millergirlxx9: I really enjoyed the Sukka as well, I've been waiting for such a long time to write it, and I like the way it turned out. And thanks, I like the name Rentin as well, it seemed to fit Suki and Sokka for whatever reason. And I'm glad you like the Azula plotline, I always find the Azula plots in most stories to be horribly one dimensional, so it was always my goal to challenge that, and I like the way her story line has turned out, probably one of my favorites in the whole story. **

**Jonathan Appleseed: Haha, thank you, I re-read the Azula parts after I read your review and you're right! I could hear her in my head while I was writing but it just sounded so much more resonate while I was simply reading it. And I hope you enjoyed reading the Sokka/Suki as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Awww, guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I only have two more chances to respond to you all, so please review! I'm really going to miss all you guys, but we still have one chapter left! So…..see you next Friday at 8pm for the long awaited conclusion! (And still, you can quote me on that).**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue—Another Renaissance **


	69. Epilogue, Another Renaissance

**Well, guys, it's up an hour early, but hey, better early than late! So here it is!**

**Four years, over 300,000 words, 69 chapters, and over 900 reviews later we're finally here at the end of Fire War Renaissance. But I've got to applaud you guys more than myself, since a good story is nothing unless someone reads it, and still reads it even when the writer takes months and months and months off. So, thank you all for your support, and simply for just reading and reviewing the story every time a new chapter was updated. **

**And for those of you who have been here since the beginning…we made it to the end! **

**So, I'm not going to bog you guys down with overly emotional stuff right now since there's still this one last chapter to read. Everything's winding down, everyone's got their "happily ever afters" to share, and even though this isn't technically a 'full' chapter, it still does its purpose to let everyone know that the story, and the characters, do go on. **

**(Haha, so dramatic)**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, I should probably do one of these since it'll be the last one. Well, even though I've been writing this story for four years, I don't own "Avatar: the Last Airbender". I do, though, own an amazing experience, wonderful readers, and a renewed appreciation for professional writers.**

**So, yeah….our last onwards….to the epilogue!**

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Epilogue—Another Renaissance

And four months passed.

The fall was calm and the winter was brutal, but the weather was of small comparison to the progress being made.

It was a grand thing once the harsh winters began, and 14-year-old Avatar announced his marriage to his 16-year-old lover, Water bending Master Katara. It wasn't particularly the huge social event people expected. Of course plenty of rogue reporters made the long trek to the Southern Air Temple to the document the occasion, but it was a small wedding to say the least. Simply close friends and family all celebrating the circumstance of their marriage. They were the second to be married, after all, for only Zuko and Mai had made the leap into marriage at that point.

Sokka and Suki still cared for Rentin in close quarters, even though Sokka would've expected them to stay with Suki's family in Kyoshi, she insisted they start somewhere new. The town of Hue Sing seemed like a perfect place. It was a tucked away village, though rather big in size, and was to be one of the many sites where one of Gan Mo's tower-replacement stations would be built. Sokka felt, if anything, he could keep an eye on him to make sure nothing went wrong with the station. There was an abundant rebuilding going on there when Suki and Sokka moved in addition to the tower, and it was good to see the progress of Gan Mo's inventions spreading even to villages outside the main cities.

Automobiles, street lamps, and telephones began to spread through the town, which was of use to Sokka if he ever wanted to give Zuko a telephone call back in the Fire Nation capital.

Toph and Yuexi, on the other hand, had taken quite a fancy to traveling. It was getting easier to come by with the new development starting up again. But, for the most part, traveling with Aang and Katara was their common state before the two got married. After that, they took to the skies in a more public transportation methods—because even Yuexi didn't want to be around a newly married Aang and Katara.

And Azula…Azula had plans. Plans of her own and no one else's. Her goals to find a way to still be connected to former self were still brimming within her, and she was determined to make it so. And, as she suspected, finding spiritual enlightenment wouldn't be in the Fire Nation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Azula, I thought she was coming here too?" Aang asked as he and Katara met up with Sokka and Suki.

"Last time I heard that Zuko had spoken to her she said she was coming…maybe there was air traffic or something?" Sokka shrugged. He knew Zuko had little ways to contact Azula even with all the new development. Because, of course, she had to go to one of the few places without ties to the technological world.

But it was the first start towards the re-building of where Ba Sing Si used to be that everyone was gathering for. Aang and Zuko had spent quite some time getting things organized and making sure that Ba Sing Si was not only going to be re-built in honor of the new development, but also of the new uniting of the three nations.

The war was over, the rebellions were over, and the natural disasters that plagued the coasts were over. It was time to move on and build a new world to live in.

And the United Republic of Nations was to be the new name to the once impenetrable city.

"Could be, ever since the first few stations went up, Gan Mo's been pretty into having air travel all over the place." Katara rolled her eyes. "Aang and I must've seen dozens on our honeymoon."

"Dozens? I didn't even know that many airships were even made." Suki blinked. Gan Mo and Hazuki had been put on a tight leash after the Republic Tower incident, and although Aang had been absorbed in his wedding planning, and later honeymoon, the Avatar made one point very clear: Gan Mo and Hazuki were to put in a request to the Fire Lord every time they wanted to build or produce something new. Of course, though, in no time at all Gan Mo had put in a request for a manufacturing plant to be built solely for making airships, locomotives, and automobiles. The proposal had been passed, but it still baffled everyone at how quickly the building went.

Of course, there was the fact that many people flocked to the plant, all looking for non-war involved jobs or simply jobs in general. With the new technology spreading so quickly, it was common state for the less modern business to go out of business, and newer jobs in a factory were looking better, especially since it was in the Fire Nation, and paid extremely well. But the soldiers and engineers from the war were the ones who came looking for jobs the most. The soldiers had finally rested and healed from long time war scars, and the engineers figured, that since they could work with their hands, they might as well finally make technology used to help instead of hurt.

With all of the new jobs in building transportation, though, Aang too had proposed a new idea that was sure to please everyone on all four ends.

Engineering schools located in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Certainly it was more practical to teach people in the specific skills needed to build machines that would thusly carry hundreds of people daily, and safety was always Aang's first priority. And even the veteran engineers admitted they could be taught a new trick or two.

In the general groove of things, though, jobs were popping up just as quickly as they were being lost. Printing was becoming more involved and easily to produce, and the spread tower-replacement stations meant more opportunities for people to work in them using Mo-code. The automobile's dealerships spreading rapidly needed owners to run them, locomotives and steamships needed crews and captains, and the airships needed attendants, pilots, and midshipmen.

It had been quite a busy four months since Sokka and Suki stumbled in with Rentin giggling in their arms. But now, their child was six-and-a-half months old.

"He's pretty antsy, huh?" Everyone heard Toph's voice coming towards them as she and Yuexi found them all at the site. It was pretty packed on the vacant land where Ba Sing Si used to be—only a few buildings survived the earthquake or weren't damaged enough to avoid being demolished completely—but Toph knew Aang's footsteps as well as she knew Yuexi's by them. But, there was always a new addition to the weight of Sokka's body in particular, though, and it happened to squirming impatiently at the moment.

Sokka smiled and looked down at Rentin wriggling in his arms.

"Yeah," Sokka replied in greeting, he sounded tired, but happy.

"I think he's trying to walk." Suki shook her head. "But he's barely seven months old, he's just too eager."

"Aw come on, if he wants to walk, he can walk." Sokka gave his son a determined look. "Go for it Rentin."

"Oh no you don't!" Suki immediately snatched Rentin from Sokka and cradled him against her. "He's too young to walk and he'll hurt himself. Now, I'm going to go see if I can get him out of the sun." She looked over at Toph. "Toph, would you mind making us an earth tent over there?"

"Not a problem." Toph, Suki, and Katara walked off in a hurry, Rentin still fidgeting the whole way.

Sokka could only shake his head, and smile of endearment still on his features nonetheless.

"Well, they're quite a handful." Yuexi commented as he watched the girls walk off.

"Hey, they're women." Sokka shrugged.

Aang rolled his eyes before turning to Yuexi. "How are you and Toph doing?"

"We're doing fine, though I wouldn't be expecting a baby any time soon." Yuexi laughed a bit, Sokka and Aang joining him.

"Well that's good to know. I honestly still can't picture Toph with children." Aang gulped.

"I don't think she can either." Yuexi smirked. "Toph's definitely not ready for marriage or kids yet, but she will be one day."

"And…?" Sokka pressed, making a smirk of his own towards Yuexi.

Yuexi simply pulled out a ring from his pocket, the multi-colors of the thick encrusted ring glimmering in the mid-winter sun. Sokka awed at it while Aang and Yuexi shared a secretive smile

"That looks like the necklace you gave Toph." Sokka commented.

"Yep, I had Aang make it along with the necklace." Yuexi smiled smugly to himself, obviously patting himself of the back for making the choice. "I know she's not ready now, but when she is…I'll be ready too."

Sokka gave Yuexi a light slap on the back of the shoulder, breathing out a sigh. "Best of luck to you man, Toph's quite a handful."

"Yeah…" Yuexi sighed, but it was dreamily. "But isn't a relationship with a woman in general a handful?"

"Pretty much." Aang nodded. He was only a newly married guy, but he was already learning that while having Katara as a wife was spectacular thing, it came with its fair share of challenges. She was still stubborn, she still internalized her problems too much, and she still loved to put herself in harm's way just to be there for him. But, of course, there were plenty more _perks_ to balance it out in the long run. And there was always the fact that, no matter what, they still loved each other.

"And you and Suki?" Aang asked Sokka. He and Katara had been so enthralled in their marriage that they hadn't spent too much time around anyone but each other, his first instinct was the visit Sokka and Suki in Hue Sing after the United Republic project was fully underway, but by the looks of them both, things seemed to be getting better and better between them with each passing month.

"We're getting there." Sokka replied proudly. "We're both kept pretty busy with Rentin most days, but once things die down…who knows? There might be another wedding soon enough. Besides, the year just started, and I'm starting to get a good feeling about it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a full hour later when Azula finally arrived. She stepped off of the larger-carrying automobile that was letting many people off at the United Republic site. Aang, Yuexi, and Sokka were still talking while everyone else gathered, and Katara, Suki, Rentin, and Toph remained a short distance away, talking quietly in the earth tent Toph had made.

Her long hair whipped in the wind as she made her way towards the group, but what really got everyone's attention wasn't the new sense of confidence about her, it was her air nomad garb. She was dressed similar to Aang's old robes, though hers was a shorter dress as opposed to his pants. Her brown boots and leggings looked soaked in mud and her hair seemed like it hadn't been brushed in days.

In short, she looked like a mess. But an oddly confident and calm mess.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Azula waved cheerfully with one hand, a book tucked away in the other hand.

"Good to see you Azula," Yuexi said firstly. "How's the Eastern Air Temple?"

"It's going good, Guru Pathik is really helping me with my meditation, and I think I'm getting closer to my goal every day."

Aang smiled widely. "That's great, Azula." He told her. "I'm glad you're finally finding something that makes you happy."

Azula shared his smile. "I _am_ happy, I even found a new hobby in my spare time." She pulled the book from under her arms, opening it to reveal a plethora of charcoal sketches of the surrounding area at the air temple, each one looking as real as the next.

"Wow, that's amazing." Sokka gazed before a smug smirk crawled over his lips. "You know Azula, I, too, have a knack for drawing."

Both Aang and Yuexi rolled their eyes.

"Don't even listen to him, Azula." Aang said, leading her over to the earth tent. "You should go see the girls and Rentin."

"Um, okay…" Azula shrugged.

Sokka, though, just gave a disgruntled look before turning to Yuexi. "My drawings aren't that bad, are they?" He asked.

"Um…n-no, not at all….they have….character." Yuexi said slowly, and trying never hard not to snicker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm glad that you're finding enlightenment." Katara smiled gratefully. It wasn't long after they had all reunited those four months ago that Azula made the quick decision to up and leave for the Eastern Air Temple again. And, of course, no one was surprised that Guru Pathik was already expecting her when she arrived.

"I've gotta say, though, I still can't believe _you're_ trying to find 'spiritual enlightenment'." Suki emphasized. Rentin still squirmed in her arms, but at the moment he seemed more interested in picking up the bug passed across the floor than walking. "You've come such a long way since…well, since the old days."

"Hard to believe that old days were just two years ago." Aang shook his head. When he had first awakened from the iceberg and laid eyes on Katara he never imagined that within two years time he'd be married to her. Nor did he think that when he first met Zuko or Azula that they would be friends, or that Sokka and Suki would have a child, or Toph in a long term relationship.

But it all worked out in due time, and for the better.

Before anyone else could get a word in, though, Sokka and Yuexi burst into the tent, wide grins on both of their faces.

"What's with the goofy smiles?" Suki asked with a suspicious tone.

"You guys have _got_ to come outside now!" Yuexi panted.

"There's a surprise." Sokka added before the two bolted back out the opening of the tent, expecting everyone else to just jump up just as quickly. They all exchanged perplexed gazes before taking their sweet time getting up and following Sokka and Yuexi to the outside site.

"What?' Toph curled a brow when they finally got outside. "It's just Zuko and Mai?"

"Thanks." Zuko said dryly. "Good to see you too." He added sarcastically.

"Well, the way these two idiots bolted in and out I thought there was something more…_new_." Toph explained.

"Maybe if you let us get a word in." Mai said, stepping in front of Zuko, her clothes were layered heavily even in the oddly sunny winter afternoon, but her hands cupped the bundle of clothing, encircling the bottom of her lightly protruding stomach. Looking up, a rare smile and glow glittered on Mai's face.

"No way." Both Katara and Azula exclaimed happily, running up and giving Mai a hug. "You're really pregnant?" Mai could only nod.

"Three months," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell us at the wedding?" Katara asked in a hurry, recalling her and Aang's wedding to be the last time she had saw Mai.

"I didn't know until just a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Suki corked a brow of her own. "The signs are pretty clear, especially at three months."

"Well, things were so busy with the proposals, and the building, I had to help out Zuko so much I guess I didn't expect or think about getting pregnant."

"Yeah," Suki huffed out a dry laugh. "It'll sneak up on you like that." She shot Sokka a glare, luckily, though, he didn't notice. He was too busy holding Rentin who was fascinated with touching Mai's small stomach, as if he already sensed the tiny life growing.

"It was a nice surprise, though." Zuko smiled as well, pulling Mai close and placing a gentle hand on her abdomen.

"Well, I guess you were right Sokka," Aang grinned, taking Katara by the waist and bringing her close to him. "This year is turning out good already."

Zuko turned towards the United Republic site. The actual building process wouldn't start until the next day, but the camping stations and food stands were already being set up as the afternoon sun began to set into the evening and the crowds became more massive. People piled out from large carrying automobiles, and the temporary airship and locomotive stations not too far away.

It was good to see their progress finally paying off after all those months of one rebellious disaster after another.

"Hey, where's Iroh?" Toph asked, a frown on her face. She was expecting to see him there. "I thought he'd be the first one here since he's been wanting to rebuild the Jasmine Dragon for months."

"He had to stay and help out my mom a little while more since Mai and I left." Zuko explained. "But he'll be here in the next few days."

"You know uncle," Azula said. "Nothing will keep him away from his tea all but so long."

"Oh," Zuko suddenly remembered something. "I forgot to show you guys something Commander Hazuki gave me." Zuko dipping into one of the bags he had brought with him, and Mai rolled his eyes.

"You're not really going to take out the camera are you?" Mai asked.

"Of course I am, I haven't tested it yet." Zuko shrugged.

"What's a camera?" Sokka questioned, looking just as dumbfounded as everyone else.

"It's this picture capturing device." Zuko explained while he looking around in his bag and pulled out a skinny boxed looking object.

"Picture capturing?" Azula repeated. "Like drawings?"

"Almost," Zuko said as he opened the box, a large accordion like folding with a lens at the end. "It takes a picture of whatever you point it to. Just a moment in time though."

"Wow, that's amazing." Azula smiled, immediately taking the camera from her brother. "It's so bulky though, can it really do what you say it can?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't tested it yet." Zuko looked up at everyone. "I figured we all could test it, you know, take a picture together."

"I think that's a great idea." Katara chimed in, and Aang smiled in agreement.

"I don't know." Toph spoke up as well. "Something that captures you for a moment in time, it's a little creepy."

"I think you'll be fine, Toph." Yuexi rolled his eyes. "It's just a picture."

"Alight, if you say so." Toph shrugged indifferently. "I won't be able to see it anyways."

"So how do you turn it on?" Azula asked, examining the camera as she twisted it very which way.

"I'm not sure." Zuko carefully grabbed the camera from her. "Hazuki explained how to use it, but he did it so…."

"Like we're already supposed to know how to use it." Mai finished. She reached inside the bag and grabbed the stand the camera came with, taking the camera from both Zuko and Azula and placing it on the stand. "Alright, everyone, gather around….let's just get this over with."

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Rentin, Toph, Yuexi, Zuko, and Azula all huddled as closely together as they could.

"How wide will the picture be?" Suki asked.

"Not sure, but standing closer together is probably a good idea." Zuko said, everyone huddling even closer as he spoke. It was beginning to get crammed. "Are you ready Mai?" Zuko called.

"I guess so, I hope this'll work." She said as she stepped away from the camera after she looked through the lens to get a good enough frame. The camera hummed in warm up and Mai quickly went over to the huddle, squeezing herself in as the last of the warm up occurred.

"Scoot over Toph," Mai ordered.

"Hey, don't push me Mai, and ow, Yuexi, you're stepping on my foot." Toph complained.

"Well you're pushing too much into my side." Yuexi countered.

"Not my fault, Sweetness over here is pushing into me."

"It's not me, it's Zuko." Katara defended herself.

"It's not my fault either, _Suki._" Zuko said.

"Hey don't blame all this on me." Suki turned her nose.

"Rentin, stay still, the pictures about to go." Sokka told his son loudly over all the commotion

"Guys! The picture!" Aang yelled while the last hum sounded.

And a bright flash of light captured all ten of them as they fought to be in a correct pose. Unbeknownst to them, the camera had already taken the picture. All and all, though, it was a more than entertaining first picture for the world to see.

The Avatar, the Fire Lord, their wives, and friends all gathering to help the world reach a new phase in its existence.

It was a time of re-birth, after all. A renaissance.

And quite a moment in time it was, indeed.

The End.

**Wow, guys. I'm not really sure what to say now…but the words you see above are true facts. It's the end of this story. **

**So, here we end with Sokka and Suki still working together to raise Rentin, Aang and Katara are newlyweds, Toph and Yuexi are still happily dating, and Zuko and Mai are expecting a child in the next six months or so. **

**And as for the edition of the camera as the final scene, I think it seemed fitting. The model for the camera is pretty much an early 1900's folding camera on a tripod, you can look it up on Wikipedia if you wish.**

**I know you guys probably wanted to see the Kataang wedding, but that's what the FWR: Bonus story is for, and I do plan to place the wedding in the bonus, that'll probably be one of the next things I do in the bonus story, as well as a lot of the stuff that happened in the four month break, so check it out, I'll start updating that in late March. **

**Review Responses: **

**Brunetteangel95: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story, and I will miss it as well. But four years is a pretty long time to run a story. Either way, thank you for the support. And I'll be answering the sequel question in the next chapter.**

**Private LL Church: Thank you, I was hoping the Azula ending would blow over well, and everyone seemed to enjoy it so I guess I did well. And I'm glad you liked the Sukka ending as well, those two—even in this chapter—still have a long way to go, but they're getting there. For what it's worth, I hope you enjoyed this final wrap up.**

**Hmweasley: I'm glad you loved the chapter. Sokka and Suki still have a ways to go before getting back even in this chapter, but as Sokka's got a good feeling about XD. I really wish I could've put the former Azula/ Tin Ri reunion, but in the scheme of things I would've just been "sticking" it in there and it would've disrupted the flow of the final chapters. That will probably make it into the bonus story though. **

**Kimjuni2: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter as well.**

**Thamker: Thank you so much! I'm honored to have provided you with a "fun and entertaining adventure". And that's okay if you can't read it the second it comes up, haha, the chapter's not going anywhere. **

**Millergirlxx9: Aww, thank you, It makes me happy to know that you had a smile on your face while reading (I had a smile on my face while reading your review). And that's amazing that you've been following the story, anyone who can put up with my breaks and hiatuses for that long deserves some credit XD. **

**The melon lord: Thank you for the question, it'll be answered in the next chapter!**

**Katsumara: Yeah, they'll be alright, it'll be a slow process, but it's a still a process nonetheless. And to tell the truth, I had myself worried for a while as well. Haha, I didn't know how to finish off their part for a while, but then it came to the chapter I had planned to deal with it, and I had two choices: sappy or realistic. In this case I think I chose correctly. And this definitely won't be the last fanfic you'll see from me. I joined this site when I was a barely writing 13-year-old, and now that I'm 18 with some experience, there's no telling what crazy plots I'll come up with! It's grueling, but I enjoy it.**

**Supermedsi: Um…okay. But keep in mind that all stories must end eventually. **

**Well, guys, this is the last official chapter of this story but next chapter will be the F.A.Q chapter, so if you still have questions you want answered, ask away. You can type them in your review or send me a PM, whatever floats your boat. And if you still haven't reviewed, this is the perfect time (the only time left, really).**

**I really love all of you guys, and I thank you all for reviewing and getting to the end of this story! Congrats! We made it!**

**Next Chapter: Bonus Chapter—Frequently Asked Questions and Goodbye Note**


	70. Bonus Chapter, Q&A

**Here we are guys, the last thing I'll update to this story! It was pretty awesome for me to finally mark this story as "complete" before I updated, but hey, after four years of typing away, it's a 'pat on the back' moment for me. So here's the order of what's going on in this chapter: The Q&A and then the sappy goodbye note you've all been waiting for, I'm sure. **

**Now, I condensed the questions and reworded some so that I could answer more than one in….well, one. It's just so I don't have a string of questions asking similar stuff. But hopefully you can catch your question somewhere in here. Oh, and thanks for the questions in the reviews and the PMs everyone!**

**So…here we go!**

**Q&A:**

**~What was your inspiration for the story and when did you first come up with the idea?**

To be honest, I didn't have a seriously epic inspirational moment for this story. For the most part, I piece mailed the plot together, and it all—thankfully—ended up fitting into a 69 chapter story.

I suppose for the sake of the question, I can say that I was simply a fangirl wondering what would happen after the TV show was said and done. But I actually thought of the general (first) plotline and the title for the show back in 2006, before the show had even ended. I told myself to wait until the end of the TV show, though, so I could make it as realistic as possible to the real ending. My original idea for this story changed so much since it first popped into my head six years ago, though. (wow, six years ago…I feel kind of old now).

~**Where did the title "Fire War Renaissance" come from?**

Well pretty much, the title was one of the first things I thought of. It was an easy pick for me since people usually consider the time periods after a war ends and knowledge and enlightenment occur as a "renaissance". I figured after a 100 year war and everyone's in the dark about anything but war and renaissance is bound to happen, and this was the central focus of the story.

**~Did you expect the story to become as long and read as it did?**

To be honest, I only hoped it would, but I never really expected it to be. Everyone who signs onto this site to be a writer always hopes they'll one day be one of those writers with the super long story with tons of reviewers, so even if this is the only story I ever write for this site that becomes this big, I enjoyed every second of writing this story, and ultimately having so many others love it as well!

As for the as long part, I originally—and wistfully—planned for this story to be 100 chapters, obviously I didn't make it there, but I got closer than I thought I would.

~**What was your original concept for this story?**

The original concept I had for this story way back in 2006 (before I even had an account on this site) differs so heavily from what it actually turned into. I never planned to have such an elaborate Azula plotline, or have all this new technology. Surprisingly I always planned to have a spiritual conflict of some sorts, but it was more along the lines of a spiritual war than just a natural disaster conflict.

But to get to the point, the original concept was really just a bunch of fluff. I had Aang and Katara traveling alone and helping out random towns, Zuko and Mai were in the palace city, Sokka and Suki were visiting home, Toph was reconciling with her parents, and I didn't have much planned for Azula other than her angrily being locked away. As you can read in my early author notes in the beginning chapters, I claimed that the story would be a whole bunch of side plots and arcs but no real plotline…so you can see there was a definite change. You can see a glimpse into what the original set up was like in this old oneshot a wrote a while ago called "Markets and Dreamguys" it kind of shows where I was originally going with the story when it first popped into my head. I for one, though, am glad I took the later route.

~**When did the re-planning of the story happen?**

Most of the re-planning happened while the story was already being written. But it happened after writing the second chapter, and then during the hiatus after chapter 12.

**~Where did Yuexi's character come from?**

The first thing I changed about the story was the adding in of Yuexi. I noticed in my original concept for the story that nothing happened to Toph on an emotional level, and that also in the show Toph didn't really mature that much. She came into the show, her abilities grew, and she had some parental drama, but emotionally not much was going on with Toph. So, I figured adding a romantic aspect was a good way to test Toph's emotional levels. The choice to add Yuexi came right after writing chapter two and before going into the Toph/Zuko field trip plotline.

I wanted Yuexi to be a non-bender because I just can't picture anyone with Toph who is a bender and I wanted him to be her opposite. Toph had the controlling, over bearing, and 'the one who wears the pants' roll down pretty well, so having a person who challenges that wouldn't work. I went with having Yuexi be more shy, introverted, and patient. He puts up with Toph, loves her unconditionally, and isn't afraid to express his feelings towards her even though she does. But, there are times where I wanted to have Yuexi step up, so I made his character pretty dynamic and over all, I think he's a good match for Toph.

What I didn't expect was for so many people to like a non-canon ship, but hey, Toexi 4ever!

**~Where did the concept of the Black Jade Rebellion come from?**

It came up after the "great hiatus" after chapter 12 happened, and that's when I completely re-branded the story. I realized there were too many fluffy continuation stories and that I wasn't really capturing the point that a world had just come out of a 100 year war. I figured the first logical step would be to add a rebellion, but I knew there'd also be a lot of rebellion fictions out there, so I wondered how I could make my rebellion as original as possible.

Well, first of all, I couldn't have it being lead by the obvious Ozai or Azula…so I had to think of someone who was not only capable to organizing a rebellion, but who also had a reason to.

But, the true concept behind the Black Jade stemmed from another fanfic I eventually wrote called "This Conspiracy". My original plan for _that_ story was to have a shifting plot between Aang and Katara hiding out in Ba Sing Si after the season two finale but also having a plotline that explored Joo Dee's origins of being Long Feng's wife who was brained washed by him. I eventually shelved the idea to write that story but I also loved that Joo Dee plotline I made up, and I wondered if I could incorporate it into FWR. And I was able to! After deciding to add that plotline everything else fell into place…so Long Feng would lead it! And all the brainwashing fit in perfectly with the Azula plotline I had added.

I eventually did write a oneshot called "This Conspiracy", but it simply covered the Aang/Katara plotline and not the Joo Dee one.

The rebellion itself mostly served the purpose of tying off lose ends with Long Feng and what happened to him, adding an initial and logical first conflict, and creating a backdrop to fuel Azula's storyline and a lot of other storylines which fed off of the character conflicts presented within that plot.

~**How did you come to the decision to make Azula into a protagonist?**

This decision wasn't made lightly, of course, but I really wanted to do something different with Azula than simply having her sitting angrily in prison only to have her break out with plans of avenging her father's defeat.

After re-watching the finale, I started to see just how complex a person Azula was. She has so much more emotion than people give her credit for, and with her being one of my favorite Avatar characters I wanted to find a way to explore Azula's emotional side while still making it believable.

My first impulse was to have Azula have a serious illness with a limited amount of time to live, so it would force her to look at the more important things in life and try and change herself. But, I found that the way that plot was going, Azula would've gone through this whole emotional journey only to die. It was tastefully dramatic, but not entirely satisfying. So, then I decided to take the route I took with Toph, that romance would eventually add an emotional depth whether the character wanted to go through it or not. I figured what would happen if someone was crazy enough to fall for Azula? How would she handle it?

So really, the final thing I did for Azula's plotline was merge the two ideas together. I had her have a romance with Tin Ri, but also I had her 'illness' changed to something a lot more satisfying, a split personality that came to be known as 'nice Azula'. Nice Azula would right her old self's wrongs and bear the weight of her mistakes, while the old Azula focused on finding meaning in living…which she found by finally accepting being in love with Tin Ri.

Having the two communicate so openly in the story was always going to be a temporary thing, and I always knew there would eventually be a time where they'd split. I feel that having the old Azula kind of 'die' in ways and going to the spirit world to be with Tin Ri and the new Azula would stay on earth and fix her life by finding spiritual enlightenment. It seemed like a fitting ending. Plus, come on, how many stories are you going to find with Azula ending up in air nomad clothing? Haha.

~**Did you always intend to have Katara get her fertility back, or was it because people demanded it?**

My adding the 'Katara's infertility' plotline was really to have some depth in Aang and Katara's relationship in an original way. They have the kind of relationship that can easily be all fluff, but after reading a story called "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" by DJNS, I noticed that the Kataang relationship was still just a 13-year-old boy and 15-year-old girl in love. They're teenagers, they have swaying feelings, internal conflicts, sexual impulses, and they can be silly in how they handle some things.

So, to answer the question, yes, I always intended to have Katara get her fertility so I always found it funny how so many people freaked out and said I was horrible for doing that. It was really just for the depth it would add to the relationship, and for the sake of originality to the plotline.

~**How do you feel about Zutara?**

I'm not a ship basher…people can love what they want. In some ways, I can see Katara and Zuko working in a romantic situation, but I don't think its true love like Kataang is.

~**You seem to like to tease the Aang/Azula relationship. Why?**

Well, I am kind of an unofficial Azulaang shipper. It's a crack ship, I know, but it always interested me. You can even tell in the first story I ever wrote on this site _way_ back in 2007 that I explored the Azula/Aang pairing.

Making Azula into a protagonist opened the door to kind of get my Azulaang fix, but I had to make it so it fit the story. Having Azula in the fragile emotional state she was in, she needed someone to confide in, and I thought, who better than Aang?

In the end, though, I never intended to have them seriously romantically involved. Obviously Azula has an Aang crush, but at this point, they're more like siblings and close friends than any kind of potential romance. I can say that at this point in the story, Katara is Aang's soul mate and best friend, but Azula is his next closest human friend. He really does care a lot for her and vice versa.

~**Why did you have such a technology boom in this story?**

The technology in the TV show was one of the few things that bugged me. They were advanced enough to have war tanks, the drill, war balloons, but no one thought to invent a car or even a gun? It all didn't add up, to me. My only conclusion on that was that the world was so consumed with making weapons for war they didn't think to make new technology jus for the sake of advancing the world. When the world was over, they had time. Gan Mo was kind of had the "brain of 100 inventors", and honestly, I just got lazy with that one. I didn't want to have to track down 20 different inventors for everyone, so I just made one mega-inventor. And Hazuki, well he was just his partner in crime and investor type guy. Gan Mo invented while Hazuki took care of setting up the financial and publicity matters. Together, they're a classic case of stupid geniuses.

But, the addition of the technology paved the way to building the bridge between the Black Jade Black Jade plot and the Natural Disaster plot. Having so much technology was sure to affect the balance of a virgin world, especially with a radio-like tower smack in the middle of the world messing up the airwaves.

**~What was the hardest choice you made writing this story?**

That definitely had to be the choice to have Toph and Yuexi consummate in chapter 60. It's one of those things that you always think to add but when you actually get to it, you really wonder if you're going to go there. I decided to take the dive, and it seemed to add exactly what I wanted to the end of the Toexi plotline.

~**How do you plan out the story? Do you plan it out thoroughly or just make it up as you go along?**

I definitely plan everything out thoroughly. I'd completely be all over the place plot-wise if I didn't. Pretty much how I go about things is that first I do a rough planning draft of what goes on in each arc/plot. Simply putting what I want to happen and sometimes not everything makes it in. Then after that, I make a timeline planning which is the order in which the things I've decided to go in the plot happen. Then, I do the chapter breakdown planning which is just breaking down the chronological order into chapters. I did this for part's 1-7, and I was usually always one part ahead of myself, though I did plan the last two parts together.

When it comes to actually writing the chapter, I usually just to a straight typing without really thinking about the order. Sometimes I'll write out one of the plots going on in the chapter before the other and then write the next one, than chose to break them up later. Then after I write out the chapter, I'll break it apart, re-order it, and read through it to change and re-word stuff (that's what I call editing, so all those times I said I took a week off to edit, that's what I was talking about).

~**Anything odd to add about the story?**

Well, there's the super weird fact that I always have anime theme songs in mind for each part to this story, so if you're into anime, take a look and YouTube the songs that go along with each 'season', so to speak:

~Season One: Chapters 1-17

Opening theme: ".Hack/Legend of the Twilight" opening 1

Ending theme: "Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu" Ending 1

~Season Two: Chapters 18-35

Opening theme: "Soul Eater" opening 2

Ending theme: "Nabari No Ou" ending 1

~Season Three: Chapters 36-53

Opening theme: "Spice and Wolf" opening 1

Ending theme: "School Rumble Second Term" Ending 1

~Season Four: Chapters 54-69

Opening theme: "Eureka Seven" Opening 4

Ending theme: "Deltora Quest" Opening 3

Weird, yes….interesting….yes! I do realize that Avatar is in no way an anime, so it wouldn't have anime openings. But I don't really expect any of you to take this seriously.

~**And, of course, the question you're all wondering…..WILL THERE BE A FRIGGIN SEQUEL!**

If you had asked me this question a few months ago I would've straight up said no, but at this point YES…THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! The working title right now is "Fire War Renaissance: For Tomorrow" and it will take place five-six months after the ending of this story.

It will not be as long as this story, but I can see it having maybe 20 chapters, perhaps more, but it's all up in the air at this point. I don't really want to spoil it since it's still in the heavy pre-planning stages, but I guess I can give you the sort-of-working-summary:

_Six months after the end of the original story, our heroes are hard at working to finalize the building of Republic City. But when Gan Mo's latest invention proves to be dividing the world once more, Aang is thrust into the middle of a conflict between not nation against nation, but man against a growing age of technology._

As for when it'll be out, I'm aiming for late summer, but we all know how I am with dates. It'll come sometimes this year, though. That, I can say.

~**What is the "Fire War Renaissance: Special Edition" mentioned on your profile?**

Well, I think you guys will like this one, and I may just be patting myself on the back way too much, but I'm extremely proud of this story…still, though, I find a million and one things wrong with it. Pacing, inconsistent writing style, and the switch of attitude all bugs me when I go back and read this for myself.

So…I started planning for a re-write of this story in hopes of making it an edit on this site, but while planning I realized how much the story was going to differ from the original. So, I came across the idea that since I was re-editing it to make it read more like a novel, why not just sell it as a special collector's edition?

I don't plan to have this be a big money mill for those of you who are thinking that. Just for the few fans who really love this story to death and want a collector's, item having a re-written and slightly changed version of the story would be a real treat. It'll have bonus chapters, and extended and added plotlines for your reading pleasure.

As to when this will be out, I'm thinking Fall of 2012 at the _earliest_. And I guess people can send in requests and I'll send it to you. How much it'll be depends on how much it costs me to send them out and get them professionally bound, but by the numbers I've been looking at, It'll probably be around $20-$30. I'll have to split the story into two separate volumes, because If I didn't you'd be getting a huge 700-something paged book, which is good, I guess, but that's simply too expensive for me to make. So it'll be two 350-400 page books instead.

Details are up in the air for right now, but I'll let you guys know more—if you're interested—later.

But, you guys, do gotta let me know if you'll really be willing to purchase this. If you're not, that's cool, but then I'm not going to waste my time sending it out to get bound and stuff. And for ordering if you guys do want it, I'm not about creepily asking for people's addresses. I'm not an internet troll (duh) but I understand people not wanting to give out info like that since none of you know me personally. There are mail boxes at your local post office though, and you can temporarily get one for as little as $5 and just have the book sent there instead. And money orders are you friend XD.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And now that sappy goodbye note you've all been waiting for….Though you probably haven't been but whatever…

But, well, since it's not the end, I guess I really have no need for a goodbye note. I'm actually in a very bad mood today, so I'd rather not go into emotional stuff right now, and since it's not the end I can afford that. So, it's a good thing I wrote all the Q&A stuff before all this crap started happening. I probably should've wrote this note beforehand too, then it would've been…cheerier, but hey, life is life. And life isn't cheery, take it from me and read the note:

I will say thank you to all of you for getting me this far, because honestly if I didn't have as many readers, I probably would've lost interest in the story a long time ago. Encouragement from others is always good, and I seriously need all the encouragement I can get right now.

So, without crying about my own personal problems I will say to all of you to keep on keeping on until this fall, and the sequel will probably be up then, since I'll have nothing else to do around that time anyways. Keep tabs on the bonus story, because I'll be updating that more frequently since this story has met its end. And I'll be writing for other fandoms, so if you see a new story you're interested in, check it out. And…well…that's really it on that matter.

Next matter. Thank you all for your kind words—and for some of you, you're not so kind words. You've really made me a better writer. Whether or not I'm a good writer is up to you, but I'm better than I was when I started, so that's something, I guess. I've grown a lot since the beginning of this story, I was 13 when I started and now I'm 18, but at least I set a goal for this story and actually made it to the end (unlike everything else I try). I've really developed somewhat of a soft spot for all of you readers/reviewers, and I've even managed to make a friend from this story, I think (I really don't know how much of a friend anyone considers me nowadays).

So…I'll see you later. Unless something happens to me, of course. I for one know you definitely can't see the future, but if I make it here, hopefully you all will be here to read the sequel: "Fire War Renaissance: For Tomorrow". It's all very exciting, I'm sure. (And for those of you who can't tell since it's virtually impossible to tell sarcasm over the internet….well, that was sarcasm).

Until then…peace.

~BlackRose108


End file.
